


Expecting the Unexpected

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Drama, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 292,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: MOSTLY CANON-COMPLIANT ALPHA/OMEGA VERSEMPREGAlec always knew that he couldn’t have what he wanted. Magnus always knew that warlocks, even the beyond rare omega kind, couldn’t have children. Guess again, jested fateShortly before their second wedding anniversary Magnus and Alec get the biggest surprise of their lives when they find out that the warlock is with child. With the support of friends and family they navigate through the intense ups and downs of an unexpected pregnancy. And the only thing they know to expect for sure anymore is that their lives will be forever changed.AKA MY FLUFFIER PREGNANCY TALE (those reading my ‘Asmodeus’s Gift’ saga know what I mean)





	1. First Encounters of the Miraculous Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was another one those stories that totally ambushed me. I’ve been itching to type a fluffier pregnant Magnus -story for a while, now. So, here we are. (grins)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nooope. I own nothing. Nor do I make any profit out of this. (If only...!)
> 
> WARNINGS: MPREG, ALPHA/OMEGA VERSE, language, adult themes, some language... Uh, anyone out there...?
> 
> Awkay... So, let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Alec hadn’t been having the best of times lately. And it was because of a petite redhead who barreled into his life like a thunderstorm. He told himself that his hostility towards Clary had nothing to do with the way she almost immediately started sweeping his adopted brother Jace off his feet. His adopted brother, for whom he’d had improper feelings for a while already. Such he wouldn’t have admitted out loud under any amount of torture. As far as the world knew, Alec was a strong, straight alpha, and he intended to keep things that way. Because he didn’t want to lose everything and everyone he held dear._

_Eventually Clary’s quest led them to a club owned by a warlock named Magnus Bane. When Alec entered he wasn’t in the best of moods. Which wasn’t improved by how painfully loud and uncomfortably crowded the place was. Having Circle members to focus on was a relieving distraction. It was actually chilling how much getting to take his bottled-up anger on someone soothed his nerves._

_One arrow, and a man who attempted to kill a centuries old warlock went down._

_Magnus’ pheromones hit Alec with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. It was then he realized that he’d misjudged the man upon looking at the pictures of him. Magnus wasn’t an alpha, but an omega. And the alpha inside Alec was purring as a response to the other’s scent._

_“Who are you?”_

_Alec wouldn’t have had enough breath and sanity to answer even if he got the chance to. A blink of an eye, and Magnus had slipped away. Alec the alpha felt rejected and frustrated, Alec the Shadowhunter sighed in relief. There was no use in entertaining primal urges that’d lead nowhere._

_As it turned out, fate chose differently. The second time they met Alec watched Magnus save himself. It did things to him that felt incredibly right and horribly wrong at the same time. Then the warlock turned to face him. Otherworldly beautiful, deadly, confident, sinfully alluring and magical all at once. Unlike any omega he’d ever seen before._

_If the look in Magnus’ eyes was any indication, the older man was equally impressed by him. “I’m Magnus.” The warlock began to approach him. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”_

_Alec was powerless against the smile appearing to his lips. “Alec.” The alpha inside him was already smitten. And he braced himself for fighting those unwanted urges with all his might, because following them would ruin his life._ /

/

Alec smiled, in a way he’d for a long time imagined himself unable to muster, as he watched Magnus sleeping. His omega was almost always the first one up, so it was rare treat that he got to see the warlock like that. So vulnerable, peaceful, beautiful. And all his. The ring he slipped into place almost exactly two years earlier sealed that.

Clearly Magnus sensed his appreciation. The older man emitted something that sounded distinctly like a purr. Then snuggled closer and inhaled his mate’s scent. Alec was more than happy to take the hint and hold on a little tighter. It was fairly unusual that the omega initiated displays of affection. Most of the time Alec was the one starting their kisses and softly spoken words of affection. Alec certainly didn't mind, it was just the way things were. The Shadowhunter sometimes wondered if Magnus only let him take the lead due to biology but had never asked.

At that moment all the alpha wondered was how lucky he’d gotten.

“You know... Most people would consider it creepy to wake up feeling someone staring at them”, Magnus mumbled, his voice thick from sleep.

Alec snorted. And loved how confident his husband made him feel. “I should know, after all the times I’ve woken up to that.” He loved that, too. “Besides, your face says that you’re not complaining.” His omega was... glowing, almost, and the thought that he’d helped cause it made him feel thrilled and proud beyond words.

“Hmm.” Magnus wrinkled his nose and yawned. Before slowly peeling his eyes half-open. They softened at the sight of him and the warlock brushed a strand of hair off Alec’s forehead. “Well. Maybe waking up to that face isn’t so bad.”

Alec grinned. Then frowned. “Did you get enough sleep?” His husband had been tired for a few days already. Which was bizarre, because usually the man was more vibrant than ever around the time his heat approached.

Predictably Magnus nodded with a smile. “Alexander, I’m fine. I just need my morning coffee.”

Well. Alec, who was typically grumpy and sourer than a lemon in the morning, could certainly relate to needing caffeine. But he wasn’t ready to let go of Magnus just yet. Because something he couldn’t quite identify but had him thrilled was starting to register. He inhaled greedily. “You smell good”, he murmured against his omega’s neck. “I mean... Even better than usual.”

Magnus chuckled fondly. “You’re certainly the master of unexpected compliments, darling.” The warlock proceeded to reward him for aforementioned compliment with a teasing little kiss.

Alec would’ve been more than happy to stay in that bubble of bliss and love forever. But unfortunately fate had different plans. The archer blinked from confusion and perhaps a hint of hurt when he was pushed aside roughly. Those feelings transformed to intense worry when he saw Magnus running to the bathroom. Soon enough sounds of vomiting reached his ears.

With the speed and agility of a seasoned fighter Alec jumped out of the bed, then dashed towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. By the time he made it to the bathroom his husband was rinsing his mouth. The Shadowhunter frowned while offering the water, which received a hero’s welcome. “Are you okay?” He’d never seen his husband get sick like that before.

Magnus gave him a tiny, almost convincing smile. “I’m perfectly fine.” The warlock grimaced. “Must’ve been that new restaurant we tried yesterday. Let’s never go there again.”

Alec bought that explanation because he wanted to. Still, he continued rubbing soothing circles across his omega’s back with gentleness only his nearest and dearest ever got to witness him display. “Is there something I can do to help?”

Magnus gifted him with the kind of a smile that almost made him swoon. (It still baffled the archer that someone loved him like that.) “You’re already helping.”

Alec was tempted to kiss Magnus, until the older man started to retch again.

/

They both chose to believe that it was something fleeting, a minor inconvenience. But over the next three days Magnus’ nausea persisted and worsened. And then Alec came home to find his husband sitting on a couch and working gingerly on a light bruise marring the warlock’s forehead.

Alec’s blood ran cold, then boiled. All his protective alpha-instincts flared to life. “What the hell happened?” he demanded more sharply than he’d intended while hurrying to inspect his beloved.

He regretted his tone and level of volume when Magnus couldn’t hold back a grimace. “I... started to feel lightheaded, and... I think I passed out for a couple of minutes. I must’ve hit my head on the way down.” The warlock scoffed upon finishing up handling the bruise. “This is embarrassing.”

Alec could come up with a few far harsher and far better fitting words. He clenched his jaw. “That’s it. If you’re not calling Catarina, I will.”

It was unnerving how Magnus, who usually loathed revealing even the slightest hint of vulnerability, didn’t object at all.

/

Catarina arrived quickly. A frown of deep concern remained on her face while she listened to the description of her best friend’s condition. The look morphed into one of astonishment when something visibly clicked into place in her head. “There’s... I want to check something. Just in case. Magnus, can you lay down and pull up the hem of your shirt for me?” She rolled her eyes when the older warlock stiffened. “Oh, stop that. I've seen you naked. This is nothing.”

Oh, Magnus remembered that she had, and not even the fun way. But his reluctance wasn’t caused solely by embarrassment. He couldn’t quite understand why he stiffened all of a sudden. He forced himself to obey Catarina when he noticed the way his mood made Alec tense up protectively as a response. Getting them both worked up when his friend was only trying to help would do no good. “Oh, yes. One unpleasant morning in Barcelona comes to mind. I’m never having sangria again”, he tried to joke but it didn’t come out quite right.

Magnus was very familiar with Catarina’s powers. But that day he fought the urge to lash out and his abdominal muscles practically cramped under the tender glow. Either his friend somehow didn’t notice or was merciful enough to not mention anything. Intense concentration filled her eyes while she sought and inspected. Soon they widened. “By the Angel...!”

Well. That didn’t soothe the couple’s fried nerves. At all. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and held on tight. “What is it?”

Catarina shook her head in disbelief. “A miracle, that’s what”, she managed. She met Magnus’ gaze with slightly watery eyes. “You’re pregnant.”

Magnus... zoned out. Entirely. For centuries he’d imagined that warlocks, even the extremely rare omega ones, were infertile. He’d accepted that as his fate, as bitter of a pill as it was to swallow with all his natural nurturing instincts. It was also a big reason why he never bonded with anyone before Alec. He didn’t want to rope an alpha to a life with no children biology caused them to crave for sooner or later. The archer had to work long and hard to help him past those thoughts, so they could bond officially. And now...

“But...” Alec shook his head. (Magnus was ridiculously relieved that it seemed to be with disbelief, not disgust or reluctance.) “That’s not possible. Right?”

After a second of hesitation Catarina snapped her fingers. Immediately they heard a rapid but steady beat, thrumming on stubbornly. When Magnus realized what it was he stopped breathing for a moment and felt Alec do the same.

It was their unborn baby’s heartbeat.

Catarina gave them a small smile. “What can I say? You two have made a lot of impossible things happen since you met.”


	2. Seeds of Beautiful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus try to digest the recent happy but overwhelming news. They also get to see the first glimpse of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! (grins) This chapter basically wrote itself and I HAD TO publish it today. Because I’m too impatient to stall, LOL.
> 
> HOOOOOOLY DANG...! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the AMAZING comments, listings, love and support you showered the first chapter with! It makes me happier than I can say that so many of you have joined this ride with me and the boys. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

/ _Being an alpha was one thing. Being gay was another. Shadowhunters tended to mate young and Alec knew that his parents were looking for a suitable match for him. Which was a lovely omega girl with whom he could have plenty of children to carry on the family-name. How was he supposed to disappoint them by announcing that their firstborn, for whom they had such high expectations, didn’t want any of it? That he’d never be truly happy in the golden cage they were putting together for him?_

_So Alec remained quiet and told himself that his path was what it was. For the sake of his family he’d do what was expected of him. He was destined for great, honorable things. No one would have to know how fundamentally flawed he was. How frustrated, sad, angry and ashamed he was._

_Hiding worked, until they tried to get back Clary’s memories and the truth came out. Embarrassment, downright shame, cut Alec like no knife could. That his most guarded, most horrible secret was revealed so violently, without his consent, worsened the pain._

_Magnus came to find him, in a moment when all he wanted to do was hide and disappear. “When I first became the High Warlock, I hid the fact that I was an omega for a very long time with medicine. I worried that it’d make me seem weaker, that my people would think less of me. I worried that I’d lose everything I’d worked so hard to gain.” The older man breathed in deep, and Alec had hard time ignoring the impact the other’s scent had on him. “But I didn’t. It wasn’t easy, but in the end I realized that I would’ve suffered more living a lie. Hiding who and what I am.” Magnus gave him a moment to process those words. “A friend of mine helped me take that step, by saying something I think you need to hear now.” Against his better judgement Alec met the warlock’s gaze before the man went on. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.”_

_Alec had been conditioned to believe otherwise all his life. It’d take a while longer before he would believe Magnus’ statement. But those words planted a seed for something that’d one day be strong and beautiful._ /

/

Fifteen minutes after hearing their child’s heartbeat for the first time Alec and Magnus were both struggling to believe it. A baby? They were going to be parents?

“This pregnancy...” Alec was clearly still trying to wrap his head around the word. “It’s supposed to be impossible. Is it safe for Magnus?”

Catarina hated giving the men even more cause for stress but she couldn’t lie. “There’s a higher than average risk for complications. But we know about them and should anything such occur, we’ll be prepared.” She held a small pause to let the pair digest the information overload. “One of my friends works at the hospital’s maternity ward. I’ll ask her if she can sneak you in at some point, so we could do a proper examination. Hearing the heartbeat only tells so much.” Catarina’s eyebrows furrowed slightly while she was deep in thought. “Do you have any idea when the baby might’ve been conceived?” She rolled her eyes at the dry looks aimed her way. “Right... Needles and haystacks...”

Magnus smirked almost proudly. Alec blushed radiantly, before the alpha inside him took over. “This friend of yours...”

“I’ve known her for a very long time. She’s as trustworthy as I am”, Catarina reassured, stemming down the young man’s natural protective instincts instantly. She was immensely glad that her best friend had a mate who cared about him so fiercely. But there were occasions when it made looking after Magnus problematic. Her eyes softened. “You know that I’d never, ever risk Magnus, or your child.” They’d have to work together a lot for the next nine months or less. To ensure that it’d go as smoothly as possible she needed the alpha’s absolute trust. Which wasn’t easily obtained, especially when he was supposed to trust her with his omega and unborn baby.

Alec nodded, and while the gesture was as slow as stiff, it was also a sign of promise.

If Catarina was able to see Magnus’ restlessness, she could only imagine how strongly Alec felt it. There was nothing further she could do for the omega at the moment and clearly the couple needed some time alone. “I know that this is a lot to take in. If you need anything, at all, call or message me, no matter what time it is.” She would’ve kissed her friend’s cheeks but didn’t think his mate would’ve taken it too kindly in his current frame of mind. “I’ll call you in the morning, to check how you’re doing. And I’ll try to come up with an herbal mixture to help with the nausea.” She gifted them both with a smile. “Congratulations, you two. You’ll be fantastic parents.”

Magnus nodded and did his best to smile. “Thank you. You’re a marvel.” Alec settled for a grateful nod, obviously speechless.

Upon leaving Catarina heard the couple whispering to each other. They just received a tremendous shock, but she wasn’t worried. Magnus was in good hands, and so was the child inside him.

/

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Magnus huffed. “I... don’t even know where to start.” The warlock sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve lived for quite a while, and I’ve never been surprised like this. And you know how I feel about surprises.”

Truth be told, Alec’s head was still whirring, too. They’d barely talked about having kids. Partially because they were supposed to have a lot of time to figure it all out. Partially because it wasn’t an easy topic. Apparently fate had decided to solve the problem for them. “Well...” Alec shrugged. “As far as surprises go... I think this is the best one yet.”

Magnus looked at him with something like surprise and cautious hope. (The archer tried very hard to not be hurt by his beloved fearing that he might be upset about this. A stable home-life and a normal, healthy relationship were still things Magnus was getting used to.) “Really, now?” the warlock practically purred.

Alec nuzzled his head against the smaller man’s. “You’ve made me very happy”, he announced, as firmly as tenderly. He went on when his proclamation took impact. “How could I not be?” He kissed the other’s mating mark to enforce his message. “I’ve always wanted children but imagined that I’d never have any. And now you’re about to give me one.”

Magnus snorted. “I’ll bet you didn’t see that coming.” The man aimed for a joking tone but it didn’t quite work.

Alec shrugged. “I didn’t expect anything of you and what you’ve brought into my life. This just fits that pattern.”

To his delight Magnus relaxed a little. “You continue to surprise me, Alexander.” The omega’s scent, which he now identified as a promise of new life, was maddeningly alluring. "In good ways."

Alec chuckled. He fought the urge to touch the other’s stomach, because Magnus didn’t seem ready for it yet. “You know what? You continue to surprise me, too.” He pulled his husband to a hug and they were more than content to just hold each other.

Or so Alec imagined. Until he felt... certain parts of Magnus get excited. His eyebrow bounced up. But before he got the chance to ask or comment he was claimed to a kiss that drove him wild instantly.

Alec’s hands were just playing with Magnus’ belt when the warlock shoved him aside. Firmly, but with no hostility. The archer frowned and told himself that he wasn’t pouting petulantly. “What...?”

Magnus was scrambling off the couch and to motion, one hand pressed against his mouth. “Sorry, sorry”, the man managed barely comprehensibly. “... go, now ... before I vomit on you ...”

And so, on the day they found out about their child’s existence, baby Lightwood-Bane interrupted their parents’ kinky activities for the first time.

/

A few days later Magnus and Alec were equally tense while they followed Catarina to a tiny room at the hospital where she worked. A petite middle-aged woman with shoulder length dark hair and gentle hazel eyes greeted them. “You must be Alec and Magnus? I’m Annie. Since you’re not an official patient we can stick to using first names.” Making their arrangement official would’ve meant paperwork. Which would’ve led to far too many questions for anyone’s comfort. She gave Magnus the kind of a look that had a curious soothing impact. “Why don’t you lay down, and we’ll see if the little one feels like saying ‘hi’.”

Alec was practically glued on Magnus as the older man complied. While Annie prepared all necessary equipment, the warlock lifted the hem of his shirt slowly. True, his pregnancy probably wouldn’t be visible for a while. But exposing his stomach was nonetheless a ridiculously nerve-wrecking experience. Alec also stiffened from effort to control himself. Their joined hands kept both men grounded.

If Annie was aware of the tension, she didn’t let it show. “Alright, then.” Mindful to not operate too hastily for the antsy parents, she revealed a small device and a bottle of gel. “Are you ready?”

Magnus wanted to snort. Of course he wasn’t ready, for any of this! But he nodded, anyway.

Magnus shivered when some gel war smeared on his belly and again when Annie started to move the device in circles. It took longer than he’d anticipated and for a moment dread began to swell. What if something was wrong? What if...?

“There you are!” Annie sounded triumphant. “Clever child, tried to hide from me.” She looked towards the parents with a smile on her face. “As far as I can see, the baby is perfectly healthy and has developed normally. And looks to be somewhere between six and eight weeks along.” Her eyes softened still. “You’ve got a lively one growing in there.”

Magnus couldn’t produce a word. Alec’s hand tightened around his while they both stared at the screen. The precious spark of life was tiny, but very much real and visible. True to Annie’s words, a small heart was beating, fast and stubborn.

It was the most amazing thing Magnus had ever seen in his life.

Sensing that the two needed some time alone, Annie printed a picture for them to take along. Then left the room with Catarina. Their departure went unnoticed.

“Stop crying, Alexander”, they heard Magnus murmur just before closing the door. “You’re making me cry.”

/

Over the next couple of weeks Magnus’ nausea persisted and worsened. All possible herbal mixtures only seemed to encourage it. According to Catarina it was normal and hadn’t reached alarming extends. She also pointed out that if her methods as a warlock failed, mundane ways could still be used if they proved to be necessary. Alec wasn’t soothed.

His omega wasn’t feeling well, there was nothing he could do about it and he hated it.

At least that night Magnus was sleeping peacefully. On his back, with one hand placed gingerly on his abdomen while the other had played with Alec’s hair before exhaustion won. The position gave the alpha the chance to do something he’d been tempted to try for a while already.

Slowly and carefully, ridiculously worried that he’d startle the child and reasonably concerned that he’d rouse Magnus, he held out a hand. And laid it on his husband’s tummy, almost next to the warlock’s own. Of course he couldn’t feel their child yet and Magnus’ stomach was flat, far from revealing their precious secret. But just the knowledge that there was a seed of life growing inside... It thrilled the alpha to a point where he could barely contain himself.

“Hey”, Alec whispered. “You’ll hear my voice a lot, and... I want you to know that I’m your daddy. And I can’t wait to meet you. Because you, and your papa... You’re my world. Don’t you ever forget that, even when I mess up a few times. Or a few hundred times.” He glanced towards Magnus and was pleased to see that his mate was still resting comfortably. “Your papa never gave up on me, even when he probably should’ve. That’s what families are about. And we’ll do our best to give you a great one.”

/

A little later Magnus woke up groggily to pressure against his abdomen. For a moment he panicked, until he opened his eyes to discover that Alec had fallen asleep with his hand and head resting against his belly. The alpha was purring silently and smiling in his sleep. The sight made Magnus feel warm all over.

Magnus caressed Alec’s slightly curly hair, mindful to keep the touch light enough to not rouse the man. His other hand rubbed tender circles over where their child grew. “You know what, little one?” he whispered, as though sharing a big secret. He looked at Alec’s sleeping form fondly. “We got lucky, the two of us.”

The baby seemed to agree. Because for the next eight full hours he didn’t throw up. Sadly, it was progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how happy are you guys for these two? (BEAMS) Aaaw! Poor Magnus is FEELING the pregnancy. Hopefully that’ll pass by soon. (And Jace seems to have competition when it comes to the Malec cockblocking department, LOL.)
> 
> Soooo... Was that any good, AT ALL, in your book? Hopefully not TOO fluffy? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Alec’s daddy-mode is activated even further. And it’s time to start sharing the happy news.
> 
> UPDATING SCHEDULE: I’m aiming to update every Tuesday and Friday. Fingers crossed that I’ll manage to stick to that.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. Fate's Little Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy continues to take its toll on Magnus. Eventually someone is bound to learn the couple's beautiful secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! I managed a second update this week! Yay...?
> 
> THANK YOU, for the absolutely baffling amount of comments, listings, love and support you’ve given this tale! I can’t believe that so many of you have joined in. (HUGS) Your support means more to me than you’ll ever know.
> 
> Awkay... Let’s go! I really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _After his forced coming out, Alec did whatever he could to avoid contact with Magnus. He already felt like the life he’d built for himself was falling apart. His head was in a state of chaos while he tried to figure out what to do next. The last thing he needed was an omega around to trigger his hormones and confuse him further._

_As it turned out fate was in a playful mood and Luke got injured._

_While Alec felt genuine sympathy for the former Shadowhunter, current werewolf, he was determined to stay away. He fought valiantly against the urge to rush there, until a fire message announced that Magnus needed his help, urgently. Alec’s traitorous feet made the decision for him and he was running._

_By the time he made it to the warlock’s loft the older man was just about to collapse. Moving without a second thought, Alec caught him easily and readily. A thud went through him when Magnus’ body slumped against him, fitting into his arms far too well. Then the omega’s scent, alerting him that the man was close to his heat, steered his mind into disarray. The alpha inside Alec was almost going mad from desire._

_Magnus looked up at him with bleary eyes, visibly as close to losing control over himself as he was. The omega did his best to smile. “You came.” It was heartbreaking how surprised he sounded._

_Alec nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m here.” He had no idea why, and what he was supposed to do. His brows furrowed. “What do you need?”_

_Slowly, as though asking for a permission, Magnus took his hand. By then the man’s eyelids were drooping dangerously. “Your strength”, the mage mumbled._

_“Take everything you need.” Alec wasn’t sure which one was more worrying. How quickly he answered, or how much he was willing to give. The sweet scent of Magnus’ oncoming heat was getting too much to handle._

_Sharing strength was far more intimate than Alec had anticipated. He couldn’t only feel Magnus’ magic, tugging at him and flowing like warm, electrified water. He also felt the warlock’s very soul. For a moment he could see right into the older man’s heart, and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever encountered. Alec didn’t want to even wonder what Magnus found from his in return._

_For a little while they were one. Even their hearts beat in perfect sync. It should’ve been terrifying to share something like that with a man he only just met. But Alec wasn’t scared. Despite losing a part of his strength he felt safer than ever in his life._

_Alec wasn’t startled, until the healing was done and Magnus nearly lost consciousness in his arms. “Are you okay?” He didn’t want to know what it was stirring to life between them. But he was genuinely worried, whether he wanted to admit or not._

_Magnus nodded, despite seeming barely aware. Did he try to smile? “Never better.”_

_The pair wasn’t ready to admit it yet. But their alpha and omega parts had also harmonized during the healing. They remained connected while Magnus forgot to move away from his hold and Alec forgot to let go._ /

/

Time dragged on. Eventually Magnus was roughly ten weeks pregnant. Alec was anxious to share their news. Friends and family knew that his mate hadn’t been feeling well lately and kept asking questions. How was he supposed to keep something so amazing a secret? But they made a deal to wait until the second trimester before the revelation, just in case. No matter how hard it was.

To both their dismay Magnus’ nausea remained. Catarina had reassured them that it should fade away once the second trimester started but the alpha couldn’t stand seeing the love of his life so sick. The omega was also exhausted constantly. Mood swings were the latest addition.

That early evening Alec came home from work to an apartment that was atypically quiet. Alarm went through him, no matter how well he knew on a level of reason that his husband was alright. “Magnus? Are you home?”

A beat of hesitant silence followed. Magnus’ voice didn’t sound quite right when the man called out. “ _Bedroom._ ”

Confused and curious, Alec headed to the given direction. His brows furrowed when he found Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed, crying openly. Before embarrassment took over once he saw the pile of at least ten books beside his beloved. Every single one of them was about pregnancy and caring for a baby. The Shadowhunter had bought them all over the past couple of weeks.

Magnus sniffled and fought visibly to stop crying. It didn’t work out. “I, ah...” The warlock cleared his throat. “I found your stash.”

Alec grimaced. “You... were never supposed to see them. I just...” He shrugged, feeling ridiculous. “I want to know as much as possible. I want to be ready.” He took a seat beside his mate, worried once more. “Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded, which wasn’t very convincing with all the tears still leaking. “I’m... It’s baffling, that you care so much. About us both.” The warlock groaned and wiped his eyes. Which made a mess of his makeup. “I’m sorry, Alexander. This is...” The man wrinkled his nose in disgust over his own alleged weakness. “I hate all these hormones, making a mess of my head. And I hate being seen like this.”

_Oh, Magnus..._ Alec was desperate to make his husband feel better. “Don’t hate it”, he ordered gently. “Because you’re beautiful like this, too.”

Magnus’ response surprised them both with its intensity. All of a sudden Alec had his lap full of his omega, who was kissing him with fiery passion. It tasted like tears but was also so loaded with desire that the alpha couldn’t resist.

“Take me right now... or I’ll make you sleep on the couch for a month.”

Alec didn’t need to be asked twice. Because he dreaded that in his current mental state Magnus would make good on his threat. And because he didn’t actually want to resist.

Later Alec was asleep, so he didn’t feel the kiss that was pressed tenderly on his cheek. Or hear the soft, loving words whispered in his ear. “Thank you, for being the perfect alpha and daddy. And for loving me even when I’m at my most ridiculous.”

/

Lately Jace had sensed something peculiar in his parabatai. Alec was practically sizzling with this bizarre, brand-new energy. And while the archer was incredibly gifted at hiding his emotions their bond revealed that the young man was... “You’re nervous”, Jace pointed out one sunny morning, while they sparred. (Which was something Alec was adamant to do on those precious few days when he found the time to leave Alicante and visit New York. Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane wasn’t going to let his hard-trained fighting skills drain to waste.) “Why are you nervous?” Jace could practically feel it radiating from his brother in waves.

Alec shrugged dismissively. There was a hint of tension in the gesture. “I just... have a lot on my mind.”

Jace tried to stem down his frustration. They spun around each other a couple of times, exchanging kicks and punches. “You said that Magnus has been unwell. Is that what this is about?” He wasn’t going to stop probing until he’d know what was going on with his parabatai.

Alec contemplated with himself. Then opened his mouth. Only to be interrupted by an oncoming fire message. Jace would never forget the look that appeared to his brother’s face.

“Alec?” He tried again when his first attempt had no impact. “Alec, what’s going on?”

Alec swallowed hard. “I need to go back to Alicante, right now. Magnus collapsed.”

Whatever questions Jace had, they needed to wait. Because there was no communicating with Alec in the archer’s current frame of mind. He was glad that at least his parabatai didn’t push him further away or tell him not to come along.

The infirmary they eventually reached was bustling with activity. But the area surrounding Magnus was blessedly calm. Jace breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering that the warlock was awake, far too pale and visibly drained but otherwise seemingly alright. Catarina was helping her best friend. “He’ll be okay after some rest and fluids”, she reassured as soon as she spotted them. “The idiot simply used far too much magic when his body isn’t at its best with the ongoing nausea.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He seemed to mutter ‘And they call me a drama queen’ before adding volume. “’The idiot’ is right here listening”, he muttered, then took a deep breath. “Catarina, I’m fine. Stop fussing.”

“I’m so sorry.” It wasn’t until then the arrivals noticed two young girls stood a respectful distance away. Young warlocks, apparently. “That... That spell, it went horribly wrong... And somehow we ended up summoning a demon...”

“You... accidentally summoned a demon?” Alec’s eyes were blazing. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to play around with spells like that?”

The girls were clearly startled. (Jace couldn’t blame them. Even he was a bit shaken by the appearance of his brother’s protective alpha instincts at their full force.) “We... We didn’t mean...”

“I don’t care what you meant to accomplish!” By then Alec was actually growling. Like a wild beast about to go straight for the jugular. (The archer’s nostrils flared as though he’d sniffed blood.) “You two are never, ever doing anything like this again. You won’t touch any spell-book until a far more experienced warlock deems you ready for it. If you’re caught doing so, or trying something stupid again... I’ll oversee personally that you’ll be punished accordingly.”

“What?” It was the second young warlock, who’d been quiet so far. Her voice was painfully shrill. “You can’t...!”

“You could’ve gotten my husband killed!” Alec roared. And marched a threatening step forward, taking full advantage of his tall, muscular frame. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are to get away that easily? If I had my way....!”

“Alec, stop!” Magnus was using his omega-tone and the shortened name on purpose. The man’s hand took Alec’s and squeezed gently. The warlock didn’t continue until he had his mate’s undivided attention. “I’m so sorry that I worried you. I overexerted myself, and I should’ve known better. I guess I have to relearn my limits now that I share my body with another person.” The hold on the archer’s hand tightened. (It wasn’t until then Jace saw how badly it was trembling.) “I’ll be more careful in the future, I promise. For my sake and the baby’s. That anger and fear... Let it go, calm down.” When nothing else soothed the alpha, Magnus guided his husband’s fingers to his stomach and pressed them gently against it. “I’m alright. We’re both alright.”

_Jace_ wasn’t alright – his mind zeroed on a single word.

/

To his own surprise Alec did start to calm down. Feeling Magnus and their unborn child right there with him... It helped ground him. Made it easier to breathe. Made it possible to think straight instead of reacting blindly. (Still, he was pleased that the girls had fled. He hoped to never see either of them again.)

The couple was so focused on each other that they forgot their audience. Until Jace spoke barely audibly. “What... was that about a baby?”

Well, they almost made it to the second trimester before the first person found out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dears, that was a scare! (pouts) BUT. Hopefully Magnus will start to feel better now. And oh boy, Jace knows!
> 
> Soooo... How was that? Any good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE IS MOST LIKELY COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I hope to see you all there,
> 
> Take care!


	4. Must Be the Scent in the Air...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus experience some more pregnancy symptoms. In the meantime a couple of more people find out about the unborn little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I loved writing this chapter. It feels good to type something more of less lighthearted for a change, LOL. (Don’t worry, it won’t ALL be a TOTALLY smooth sailing all the way. This is my story, after all, heh.)
> 
> Before we get to the juicy part... WOAH! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your absolutely amazing comments and all those listings! So many of you have joined this journey! (BEAMS, and HUGS) I’ll do my best to make you as happy with the story to come as you make me.
> 
> Awkay, are you ready? Brace yourselves! Hormones ahoy!

/ _Upon waking up with a mighty headache Alec could faintly remember consenting to a drink that was far too sweet for his taste. One drink led to another. And, definitely aided by the draining experience of helping heal Luke, he must’ve passed out. Inside the apartment of an omega who was about to be in heat very, very soon. Even the memory of that lovely scent made Alec lick his lips while a shiver of pleasure went through him._

_Alec groaned and pressed both hands to his face, desperate to dull his alpha instincts before they’d get him into a deep mess. He was a Shadowhunter. He wasn’t going to... do anything with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Who was also a man._

_“Someone doesn’t like mornings”, the amused voice of the second cause behind his headache quipped._

_Alec’s eyes flew open. Dread swell inside him when he realized that he was on a couch. And Magnus was sitting right beside him, wearing different clothes from the night before. “What did we do?” he demanded hoarsely, unable to put more distance between them although he wanted to._

_Magnus huffed. “Do you honestly imagine that we would’ve had the energy to do anything last night?” The warlock shrugged. “We fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours ago to check up on Luke and sent him home.”_

_That made Alec perk up slightly. “So he’s okay?”_

_The archer wondered what Magnus saw in him to make the man look at him the way he did then. Like he was something special. “He still has recovering to do. But, yes. He’ll be alright. Thanks to you.”_

_Alec shrugged dismissively and pushed himself to a sitting position. “I didn’t really do anything.” That was when he smelled something, or rather didn’t. The omega didn’t carry the bleach like reek of suppressants, but he’d clearly taken something. “You’re not close to your heat anymore.” He couldn’t understand why he felt a hint of disappointment. Didn’t this make things less complicated?_

_“Another reason why I woke up earlier. I took some suppressant my friend, Catarina, has created.” For a moment Magnus appeared almost self-conscious, until the perfectly crafted mask was once more in place. “It would’ve hit me today, and... This wouldn’t have been a good time.”_

_Well, Alec couldn’t exactly argue that. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face with one hand, then dragged himself off the couch. “I’m glad if I could help. But... I’ve gotta go.”_

_He felt Magnus’ eyes on him and wondered, despite trying not to, what the warlock was thinking. He’d almost left when the older man spoke. “Stay for coffee? I’d like to thank you properly.”_

_Alec wanted to decline. He should’ve. Instead his lips opened to say ‘yes’. Until he received a message from Jace. Apparently Clary’s mundane friend had been kidnapped by vampires. “Rain-check?” For some reason he felt genuine remorse over having to leave._

_“Duty calls?” Magnus smiled in a way he wanted to see again. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter. I’ll see you soon.”_

_Alec would never know that he smiled the whole way to the Institute._ /

/

Caught up in a lovely memory, Alec found himself smiling while nursing a mug of coffee. He shivered slightly, from pleasure and startle, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waistline. “The things I’d do for that drink of yours...”, Magnus sighed purposefully dramatically. And slipped his hands into the archer’s pants to demonstrate just what sort of a payment he might give.

Alec groaned and arched his head back, his omega’s touch and scent driving him wild. Until he found his resolve, with great effort. “I, ah... was supposed to pour it away.”

“Really?” Magnus sounded amused. “You made coffee for the soul purpose of... sniffing it?”

Alec shrugged. “You’re not supposed to consume caffeine, so...” (He wasn’t going to enjoy what his mate couldn’t.) It sounded so stupid, now that he was trying to vocalize it. 

Magnus seemed to disagree. His husband kissed him with such fervor that the Shadowhunter nearly dropped the mug. The smaller man was purring while pressing him against a cabinet’s door and kissing his neck greedily. “You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane...” A new kiss, aimed at his Adam’s apple, followed. “... have no idea how much I love you...” The warlock’s eyes drifted towards the coffee before locking with his. “... for a million little things like that.”

The corners of Alec’s lips quirked up. “I love you, too.” His hand slid tenderly inside Magnus’ dressing gown, finding the other’s flat stomach that’d start rounding soon. (He would’ve never admitted out loud how much he was looking forward to the pregnancy showing. He didn’t want to risk being banned from the bedroom.) “Both of you.”

/

Ever since Clary started to regain her memories and make her way back to the life she was born to live, she’d had tea with Magnus on Sundays. With no exceptions. At first it was to help her adjust to the transition. Magnus also did what he could to encourage her memories to return. For months already it’d been more about rekindling their bond.

She was Magnus’ Biscuit. And he’d watched her grow up since she was a child. Their bond was special.

Clary still knew Magnus, despite the tricks petty angels had played with her head. That Sunday their tea was a different brand from the usual. And the warlock was atypically quiet. Comfortable silences between them were something perfectly common. This wasn’t that. She also noticed the way he kept rubbing his stomach soothingly, probably without even noticing it.

Eventually Clary couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “Magnus, are you...?” Before she could finish Magnus darted towards the bathroom. She followed quickly upon hearing him emptying the contents of his stomach. Worry swell inside her. “Are you still sick?”

Magnus dry heaved once more, visibly embarrassed. “Biscuit, I’m sorry but could you... take a step back? Your perfume...” He trailed off.

Clary stared at him in disbelief. Perhaps, she was forced to admit, a little offended. “Are you... saying that my perfume is making you feel ill? I’ve worn this a million times and you’ve never...” That was when it hit her, and her eyes widened to a comical extend. “Oh, Magnus...!” She waited until he’d rinsed his mouth before asking more. “How far along are you?”

“Eleven weeks, give or take.” Magnus made a face. “This wasn’t exactly how Alec and I imagined sharing the news.”

“I’d hug you if my scent wouldn’t make you nauseous. For the record...” Clary shrugged, her eyes softening. “I’m flattered to be the first to find out.”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Yes... About that...”

Clary narrowed her eyes. “Jace already knows, doesn’t he?”

Magnus nodded. “That would be another humiliating reveal story.” The man seemed to relax upon noticing that she wasn’t actually upset. His eyes twinkled from mirth. “Between the two of us? You took this far more gracefully.”

/

Jace truly felt for his parabatai while he and Alec strolled through New York to give their mates some private time. Magnus collapsing a few days ago was still a far too fresh memory even for him. He could only imagine how difficult leaving the omega even briefly was for his brother. Despite them knowing on a level of reason that the warlock had recovered well and was in safe hands.

“If you want to go home, I can call Clary...” Jace cut the suggestion short when he noticed that the Inquisitor wasn’t listening. He frowned from confusion upon finding his brother staring at something intently, until he saw what it was.

Decorating a baby shop’s window was a brown teddy-bear, very similar to what Alec had when he was a small child.

Jace smiled. He could feel his parabatai’s nervous excitement and it was infectious. “If you want to get it, go for it.”

Alec shifted from discomfort. Overthinking, as was his custom. “I know that this sounds ridiculous, but... I’m worried that I’ll jinx it, if I buy something too soon.”

Sadly, Jace understood. After everything Alec and Magnus had gone through – from Valentine to Lilith and Asmodeus, from Swords and deadly issues with magic to having to break up twice... It was hard to believe in the good times when those didn’t seem to last. “If you’re that worried, you can always hide it until you feel comfortable with giving it. But get that stupid teddy now or I will. Because the last time I saw that look in your eyes was when you planned on proposing to Magnus.”

After Alec entered the store Jace received a message from Clary. ‘ _You knew that I’m going to be an aunt and kept it from me?_ ’ She sent another before he could panic. ‘ _I was only joking. Of course I understand. But if you feel like apologizing, there are some options I can think of..._ ’

Suddenly Jace couldn’t wait to get home.

Once Alec returned, carrying the toy like it was a treasure, Jace showed his brother the first message. “So. Clary knows.”

/

A couple of days later it took far longer than Alec would’ve liked before he finally made it home. “Magnus?” he called out while kicking off his boots. “Are you still awake?”

Some lights were on, but the apartment was silent. Following a hunch, or perhaps some mystical internal Magnus-radar, Alec made his way towards their bedroom. And encountered a sight that made all his stress and worries melt away.

Magnus lay on their bed, curled up on his side. The omega had been reading one of those books on pregnancy Alec purchased but had dozed off. Whatever Magnus was dreaming about brought a tiny smile to his face.

Alec had no idea how it was possible that the view made him fall even more in love with Magnus.

Alec did his best to slip into the bed carefully. But Magnus nonetheless stirred, bleary eyes opening less than halfway. His beloved greeted him with a sleepy smile. “’lcome home”, the man mumbled. Then nuzzled his head against him. “... had a funny dream ...”

“You did, huh?” Lately the weird pregnancy-dreams had become a source of endless entertainment for them both. Alec couldn’t resist the temptation to play with his husband’s hair. It was something Magnus only allowed him to do when the mage was out of it. Which was unfair, because those strands were pure silk and temptation. “Wanna tell me about it?” He smiled when the smaller man yawned gloriously. “Maybe after you’ve slept a bit longer.”

“Hmm.” Magnus cuddled closer still. “... you smell like tangerines ...” (He did have one for a snack, but that was hours ago. The warlock’s hormone boosted nose was magical.) “... ‘wish we had some.” And just like that the man was fast asleep once more.

With a great deal of amusement Alec figured that he should probably brace himself for oncoming cravings.

/

After the accidental reveals with Jace and Clary, Alec and Magnus were determined to get the third one right. And they agreed that someone very special was the next one who should find out. Especially because it was her birthday.

Maryse didn’t usually enjoy parties. But having her husband, as well as her children and their mates there with her... All of them happy... She decided that she had a lot to celebrate for.

While Luke headed out to spend some time with Clary and Max went to gather his things to return to Robert, two people stalled. Alec and Magnus approached her as soon as it was just the three of them. Her son cleared his throat. “There’s... another present we wanted to give you, in private.” He handed her a beautiful, small green box. His facial expression was almost shy, like after preparing her stew for the first time. “Happy Birthday, mama.”

Maryse took the offering with a surprised smile. “You already paid for that vacation. I can’t accept another gift!”

Magnus hid a nervous smile with his hand and played with his wedding-ring. Alec appeared about as excited as he did after hitting his first bull’s eye ever. Her son tried to hide it, though. “Just open it.” That tone reminded her of her oldest’s childhood, too.

Curious to see what had the pair so jittery, Maryse obeyed and pulled off the lid. At first she simply stared at the contents, uncomprehending. Until the experience of three pregnancies finally caught up with her.

She was staring at the copy of an ultrasound picture.

Dazed, Maryse lifted her gaze, moisture filling her eyes. “Is this...?” Her attention shifted to Magnus, who seemed as emotional as she felt. (Oh, those hormones...! She remembered them, too.) “Are you...?” She couldn’t quite bring herself to finish.

Magnus nodded.

“Today’s the first day when we know for sure that it’s the second trimester.” Did Alec wipe his eyes? “Great coincidence that it’s also your birthday.”

Moving slowly right then was among the hardest things Maryse had ever done. But she didn’t want to ruin the beautiful moment by triggering Alec’s protective instincts. Putting extra care into being gentle, she wrapped her arms around Magnus and pulled the omega into a hug. “Thank you”, she whispered, recalling another embrace from what felt like ages ago. “For giving my boy everything he’s ever dreamed of.”

The way Magnus held her back said everything necessary. Or perhaps not. “Well, in return he keeps giving me things I didn’t dare to even dream having.”

Alec had hard time containing his emotions while he watched the two. They’d never actually talked about it, because Magnus wasn’t comfortable with the topic. But he knew that almost any omega would want their carrying parent’s support and guidance during a pregnancy. (Even hundreds of years old ones.) Maryse Garroway, if anyone, was the perfect replacement.

Soon Maryse motioned for him to join her and his mate. “Oh, love... Come here.” Alec had never been a fan of hugs. But she didn’t have to tell him twice. “Congratulations, you two. I hope you realize that I’m going to spoil your little one rotten.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way”, Magnus murmured affectionately.

The peace lasted until Max called out. “Mom, where’s my...?” The boy trailed off. “What’s with the hug? And why are you all crying?”

That was how planned reveal number one led to unplanned reveal number three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! So a couple of new people know, now. (BEAMS) And HOW CUTE are these two?
> 
> Now... I actually have four questions for you. First of all, how was the chapter, enjoyable at all?
> 
> And... HOW LONG WOULD YOU LIKE THIS STORY TO BE? Shorter and to the point, or slow and savoring (hopefully not dragging)? Because I have two alternative options in my head and I’d like to know how long of a ride you’d like to take. Sightseeing or straight to the destination?
> 
> Is there something specific you’d like to see? (Pregnancy symptoms, plot-twists, etc. I think a healthy little one and papa are our first priority.) I’d LOVE to hear requests and I promise to do whatever I can to give you guy everything your hearts desire. (smiles)
> 
> Also... Would you like the baby to be a boy or a girl? (I’m also testing the taste of surprise twins in my mouth, LOL.)  
> I’m in a particularly gift-sharing mood, so I’m making this fic slightly more interactive than my usual ones. Take advantage of it! (grins)
> 
> Whatever it may entail, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD POP UP THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. Hormones All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more people find out about the pregnancy. Some reveals are more planned than others. Alec and Magnus are also in for a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter after the most hectic work-week I’ve EVER had proved to be a therapeutic experience! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for the ABSOLUTELY AMAZING reception you’ve give this story! For all those comments, kudoses and bookmarkings... THANK YOU! (HUGS)
> 
> Soooo... Are you ready for a hormone storm? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Alec shocked himself by actually finding himself from Magnus’ apartment a few days after waking up there. It was just for a cup of coffee, nothing even close to a date, but usually he would’ve been overthinking it to a painful extend. That evening, though... Alec was shocked to realize that he was at ease. Perhaps it was because of the omega’s soothing, a bit too alluring scent. Even the long silences between them were comfortable._

_But of course, Alec chided himself, he had to ruin it eventually. “The day we saved Luke... Clary said that you wanted me specifically to help. Why?”_

_Magnus tensed up barely visibly. This time the silence was brief but loaded. “She... didn’t say why?” The warlock was quick to wave a hand. “Well, it was a lie, anyway.”_

_Alec tilted his head. Curious instead of awkward. “Then what’s the truth?”_

_Magnus met his eyes with such raw honesty and something else that took the Shadowhunter’s breath away. “For all the centuries I’ve lived, I haven’t encountered many trustworthy alphas. But, that day... I needed the help of such.” The omega looked away. For the first time since they met the smaller man was the self-conscious one. “Trust makes one do strange things, I suppose.”_

_Alec smiled despite trying to fight it. “Well... I trust you, too. I don’t know why, but I do.”_

_Something like marvel radiated from Magnus. Eventually the older man pressed their mugs together. “To unlikely alliances. In times like these, with Valentine lurking in the shadows, I’m glad to have found someone like you.”_

_Alec squeezed his mug a little tighter, because it was the only thing keeping him from taking Magnus’ hand. He licked his lips and did his best to not glance towards the other man’s. “To unlikely alliances.”_

_They parted ways with soft ‘goodnights’. It wasn’t anything even remotely romantic. But for some reason their encounter left Alec feeling like he was walking on air. He blamed it on hormones._

_The euphoria lasted until his parents confronted him the following day. With solemn expressions on their faces. “Something terrible has just come out, and... We need to talk, before you have to hear it from somewhere else.”_ /

/

It was never an intentional decision to make Izzy the last of Alec’s siblings to know. It just... happened. And the couple was dreading the day when she’d find out, because they had a feeling that she wouldn’t be pleased. The plan was to break the news to her in a gentle and adorable way, like with Maryse. They should’ve remembered their usual luck. They also to forgot to tell those who knew that there were some near and dear ones who were still in the dark.

Alec had just wrapped up a long, tedious meeting. A phone call from Izzy brought a small smile to his lips. “Hey...”

“ _I’d like to hear from you why Jace just yelled at me for having Magnus help out on a particularly annoying demon-hunt ‘in his current condition’._ ” Oh, yes, Isabelle Lightwood was definitely pissed off. “ _And why did he mention the ‘b’ word?_ ”

Alec’s alpha instincts flared instantly. Erasing all but one of the things he just heard. His whole body grew tense. “Is Magnus alright?” If his husband over-exerted himself again...!

“ _He’s perfectly fine, I promise. I did make him drink orange-juice and eat a sandwich, though._ ” Izzy’s voice softened momentarily when she distinguished his genuine concern. Then hardened as quickly. “ _Now focus. I’m still waiting for an answer._ ”

Alec grimaced. He aimed for his most pacifying tone. “Iz, I’m so sorry.” And he was. This wasn’t how he wanted her to hear that she’d be an aunt. “We were planning on telling you and Simon over that dinner today, but I guess Jace beat us to it.” He might just have to give his parabatai a light little beating for that during their next sparring session...

Izzy huffed. But it sounded like his apology had stemmed down most of her ire. “ _Make today’s menu good, and I may consider forgiving you._ ” She was just about to hang up in her usual abrupt manner, but added something on the last moment. “ _Just so you know... I’m happy for you, even if I’m mad at you._ ”

Alec put away his phone with a smile on his face. Then groaned, loudly. He and Magnus would seriously have to up their dinner-game to make up for this.

/

Izzy felt calmer after the phone-call. She didn’t let it show, though, while her half-glare darted towards Jace. He looked back at her apologetically. “I’m sorry for going off on you like that.”

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “Never question my decisions and authority as the Head of the Institute like that again.” In the privacy of her office she’d already berated him for yelling at her in front of everyone. The biggest insult was Jace imagining, even for a second, that she might knowingly risk the safety of her unborn niece or nephew. Now she wanted to make sure that her message was received.

Jace nodded meekly.

The siblings had almost forgotten that they still had audience. The same man who dragged them to the office, before they would’ve had a public shouting match. “So, are we calmer, now?”

Izzy and Jace both nodded this time. It reminded her a bit too much of when they were children and Maryse berated them after they’d been fighting. Despite irritation and embarrassment, the Head of the Institute was pleased to see that the warlock had finished most of his sandwich.

“I appreciate your care, truly.” Magnus still seemed shocked by the level of heat with which he’d been protected. (It was sad to imagine how few people who would’ve genuinely cared about him the mage had encountered over his life.) “But you need to understand that a pregnancy doesn’t make me incompetent. Unlike most people seem to assume, I can take care of myself and I’d never risk my child. I need you to trust me.” That was obviously aimed mainly at Jace, who did nothing short of a full body checkup on Magnus before the warlock dragged the Shadowhunters to Izzy’s office.

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. Must be the hormones.” Even some betas reacted to pregnant omegas. And Jace was in tune with Alec’s hyper-protective instincts.

Magnus gave the blonde a dry look. “That’s my excuse. What’s yours?”

Izzy inhaled a deep breath. “Well, today proved one thing. You’ll be a fantastic parent.”

Those seemingly innocent words brought something worrying to Magnus’ eyes. But it was gone sooner than it could be assessed further. And then the omega was pushing himself up before hurrying away.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy inquired, her stomach clenching.

“... sickness ...” The next words were barely comprehensible. “... follows me, turn them into a toad ...”

The siblings were wise enough to take that warning seriously.

/

That evening six people, not two, appeared to the Lightwood-Bane residence for a dinner. Because it’d been far too long since the three couples last had the chance to get together and they had more than enough reason to celebrate a little. The drama from earlier was forgotten and everyone enjoyed the evening.

Simon was so excited that he could barely contain himself. “This is so awesome!” The vampire was still fairly new to the world of alphas and omegas. No one had warned him of certain boundaries and precautions yet. When he reached out towards Magnus’ stomach without having asked for a permission, he had no idea that he was about to make a huge mistake. “I can’t believe...” A loud, ferocious growl of warning cut him short. And made him withdraw his hand very, very quickly.

To everyone’s surprise the sound didn’t come from Alec, but from Magnus.

The warlock appeared as taken aback by his reaction as everyone else. “I’m... sorry about that. Seems the baby brings out my dramatic tendencies.” The man cleared his throat. “Well, it’s just about time for dessert. I’ll be right back with the Panna Cottas.” With that he dashed to the kitchen.

Simon practically fidgeted while he looked warily towards Alec. He braced himself for a hostile reaction from the alpha. Nothing such happened. The archer’s whole, undivided attention was locked towards the kitchen. Before anyone could say a word the young man followed his husband, very specific determination in his steps and his pupils blown wide.

Simon grimaced. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

Izzy kissed his cheek. “Nah. But we have to go through some alpha-omega basics.”

Clary gave her best friend a look of sympathy. She moved to get up. “I’ll go check up on them.”

Jace shook his head, appearing vaguely nauseous. Was he... blushing? “With how excited Alec got... Trust me, don’t go there.”

Izzy didn’t even try to hide her smirk. “Let’s have dessert somewhere else. I don’t think we’ll get Panna Cottas here today.”

They hurried out after a moan and a crash came from the kitchen.

/

A couple of hours later Magnus and Alec sat on the kitchen floor, enjoying Panna Cottas that the warlock magicked for them. (Nothing could’ve saved the batch they... forgot.) Both men were happy, sated and relaxed. Which made it the perfect moment to bring up something Alec had wanted to talk about for almost a week.

“It’s good to see you like this.” Alec rolled his eyes at the positively filthy smirk he got from his husband. “Not naked. But relaxed.” He hesitated for a second. “You’ve... been tense lately. And I can tell that something’s bothering you.”

Magnus was suddenly very interested in his dessert. The omega’s jawline tightened. “I’m fine.”

Alec kissed his beloved’s head, then the man’s jaw. “I won’t push you.” Over the years he’d learned that such rarely led to anything good with Magnus. “But I want you to know that I love you. And when you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.”

Magnus didn’t say anything. Only leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder and squeezed his hand very tightly. The huff the man eventually emitted sounded suspiciously close to a sob. “I love you, too. And I hate being a hormonal mess.”

Alec played with his beloved’s hair. Beyond thrilled that he was allowed to do so. “You’re not.”

“Alexander, I’m currently crying over the thought that after just one more mouthful I won’t have any more of this delicacy left.”

Alec shrugged. “’The love I have for you, is a love that knows no bounds.’ Remember?”

Magnus giggled. Really, honestly giggled. “Don’t get cheeky with me.”

“You adore it when I get cheeky with you.”

“I’ll admit to no such thing.”

/

Magnus and Alec agreed that there were a couple of people they wanted to share the news with alone. For the archer it was his father. After some consideration he decided to get the job done over one of the dinners they sometimes had, as a way of fixing their bond.

He’d expected Robert to react in a great number of ways. But not with the kind of a look he received. Alec frowned, confusion making him stiffen. “Dad?”

Robert swallowed thickly and blinked back tears. “Alec... You have no idea how proud I am, watching you right now.” His dad had to pause. “You fought for true love. You’ve changed our world for the better. You’re a ten times better man than I can ever hope to be. And now...” Robert’s voice cracked. “Now, I can already see that you’ll be ten times the father I’ve ever been.”

It was the first time in years, perhaps ever, Alec hugged Robert.

/

For Magnus the person he wanted to break the news to alone was Raphael. Entering the orphanage the priest had help open, he smiled affectionately while he watched the man he helped grow up playing with children. After how badly Raphael struggled and hurt to find himself, it was good to see him so happy.

“I'm telling you once more, mundane life suits you”, he complimented when the younger man made his way to him.

Raphael’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I know. Now skip the chitchat and tell me what’s wrong.”

Loyal to his ways, Raphael refused to react in any of the expected ways. Instead of something over-dramatic the priest offered a soft ‘Oh...!’ and sincere congratulations. They were walking through a park half an hour later before they actually started to talk.

“Magnus, a priest or not, I’ve known you for decades. I can see that you’re worried from a mile away.” Raphael’s tone was far softer than the one he used with most people. “Do you remember how well you did with me, although I made your life pure hell after we first met? You’ve always been there for me, no matter how many times and how badly I’ve stumbled. You’ll be a great papa.” The former vampire went on before he could ask. “I know, because you’ve been my father figure for far longer than I got to have my actual father. This child is lucky to have you.”

Magnus hoped that Raphael was right. Even if he was of demon blood, and knew that he always seemed to destroy the good and pure things he touched. (Asmodeus hammered that into his head hard enough to make it stick.) Magnus swallowed to chase away the lump sitting in his throat. “I feel like buying a mug of chamomile tea right now. Join me?”

“You know that I’m always in the mood for chamomile tea.”

/

A few days later Alec and Magnus waited anxiously while Annie started another scan. “So... How has the little one been treating you?”

Magnus groaned and tried to make himself comfortable. Based on his squirming, the man hated the situation as much as Alec did. “Quite well, aside all the nausea. But at least it seems to be easing.”

“Magnus has been a champion”, Alec announced proudly, which earned him a fond look from his mate.

Annie smiled. Despite how deliberately slow she was, both men tensed up when she smeared gel and got to work. “Last time the little one tried to hide from me. Let’s see...” She didn’t get to finish before a pleased expression appeared to her face. “Ah, there! It’s too early to tell the gender but I can see a healthy, lively...” She trailed off, her eyes widening. “Oh...!”

That, didn’t make the couple feel the slightest bit calmer. Alec had to use every ounce of his willpower to not lash out. Magnus didn’t seem to fare much better. “What’s going on?”

“You two just continue to surprise.” Still visibly stunned, Annie turned the monitor’s screen towards them. They saw a baby, a tiny human being in the making inside Magnus. And then, just barely, another one, almost completely behind their sibling. “Looks like someone’s been hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this, should be interesting...! (chuckles) Aaaaw! Everyone important knows. (Hmm, aside Underhill. I’ll have to cover him later.) Poor Magnus, though. Those hormones are giving him such hell!
> 
> Soooo... How was that? Did you enjoy? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Every time I hear from you, it makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: When stress starts to get to Magnus, it becomes clear that the couple needs a break.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stress and worries starts to get to Magnus, it becomes clear that the couple needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tuesday, another update! (rubs hands together) Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! I love typing this story, but you are the force that keeps that spark alive. So THANK YOU! (HUGS) I truly hope that you’ll be as pleased with what’s to come.
> 
> Now... See that light angst -tag? This is the kind of a chapter it’s meant for. (winces) But don’t worry! It’s just something Magnus needs to get off his chest. We’ll get through this, Malec will get through this, and their precious little ones will get through this. Be brave for a moment, and we’ll get back to the fluffy part. (smiles) NO ONE WILL DIE IN THIS ONE, pinkie swear! (LOL, what does it say about me that I have to reassure you guys of something like that...?)
> 
> Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _The tricky thing with bad, scandalous news is that they tend to travel much faster than good news. And two members of a family as supposedly honorable as the Lightwoods being former Circle members... One of whom was also a former Head of the Institute, no less... It was the kind of dirty gossip that was soon on everyone’s lips. In a matter of days the Lightwood family’s diligently built reputation was in shambles. And Alec decided that he had to do something to rebuild it. The problem was that he had no idea what. The pressure ate him up from the inside._

_Clary turned out to be a very useful distraction from his family’s troubles. She was a lightning rod for demonic activity and chaos, which meant that he was busier than ever. It was a blessing and a curse that more often than not those ridiculous escapades led him to Magnus. Whenever he wasn’t on a mission he worked himself to a point of pain and exhaustion in the training rooms._

_It was only a matter of time before someone would notice his struggles. That someone wasn’t one of his siblings. Alec was just wrapping up a training session when he looked over his shoulder upon feeling someone’s eyes on him and found Magnus. He went crimson all the way to the tips of his ears under the appreciative stare. The warlock sighed purposefully and, he was forced to admit, adorably over-dramatically while he put on a shirt hastily. “Pity. I rather enjoyed the view.”_

_Alec had to admit that he also enjoyed the view of the regal-looking High Warlock far more than he should’ve. He cleared his throat and did his best to focus while his heart hammered in his chest. “What... are you doing here?” That... came out more harshly than he’d intended. But he didn’t have enough breath to apologize._

_If Magnus was insulted the man didn’t let it show, instead showed him a file. “I was helping Isabelle with one of her... projects. I have the preliminary autopsy report right here.” (Well. Thinking about the corpse his sister was working on helped with a problem that’d been swelling steadily in Alec’s pants.) The omega tilted his head while approaching. “Also... Isabelle didn’t say anything, but I could sense that she’s worried about you. This has been a stressful time for your family.”_

_Alec colored from shame and anger. He did his best to not meet the other’s gaze while toweling his face and neck dry. “This has been humiliating for us all”, he muttered, and wondered immediately why he was sharing this with someone he barely knew. It had to be because of hormones. “I’ve aspired to be something my whole life, and now...” He shook his head. “It’s all based on a lie. And I have no idea what to do, how to fix this.”_

_“Your parents’ mistakes aren’t yours to fix, Alexander”, Magnus pointed out._

_Which didn’t keep them from more or less directly expressing wishes that he would, Alec mused bitterly. “I know. But I have to. I want to. I can't let them down.” He was confused to find the older man watching him with the kind of warmth he didn’t know how to handle. “What?”_

_Magnus shook his head. “You’re so perfect that it’s ridiculous.” Fortunately the omega went on before he had to decide what in the world one was supposed to say to that. “Just listen to what your gut is telling you, do what’s in your heart. You’ll find a way.”_

_A few days later Alec decided that he had when Lydia Branwell arrived._ /

/

With Alec and Magnus in Alicante and the rest of the archer’s family in New York, they had far too little time to spend together. Especially because they all had hectic schedules. But once a month Maryse, Luke, Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy gathered to the pair’s loft to watch old movies. It was the perfect way to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

“I’m surprised Alec let you create a portal for us”, Jace teased.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “I have my methods of persuasion.” The warlock cleared his throat and blushed barely noticeably when Maryse returned to the room with a bowl of popcorn. “Alexander... has been a little more protective of me than usual since we found out that I’m pregnant.”

Simon snorted and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. “A little? He looks at me like he’s about to kill me whenever I get closer than two steps away from you! And you’re not helping with that... growling thing!” It was hard to say which reaction scared the vampire more.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Can you blame me?” He wrapped both arms around his husband’s waistline in a gesture that was both loving and possessive. “I have three of them to protect, now.”

The room got so quiet that a penny could’ve been heard dropping. Maryse was the one who recovered first. “Three?”

And that was how they shared the news that they were expecting twins.

/

With the first trimester’s nausea easing slowly, Magnus did his best to start enjoying the pregnancy. But unfortunately an occasional tendency to overthink was something he and Alec had in common. And the more Magnus tried to visualize himself as a parent, the more concerns reared their ugly heads. It didn’t help that he was tormented by horrible nightmares of the ghosts of his mother and stepfather telling him what a disgrace he was. A failure, a monster, an abomination. In the worst nightmares Asmodeus lay a heavy hand on his shoulder and praised how proud he was of him while houses and people burned around them. Eventually Magnus was barely able to sleep at all.

For centuries he had the bittersweet comfort of knowing that he’d be a terrible parent whenever he was pained by not being able to have a child of his own. More or less subconsciously he also seemed to seek out partners who abhorred the thought of kids. (Camille was, perhaps, the most glaring and disastrous example.) Now he had a mate who wanted a family and two unexpected babies in his womb. And he couldn’t stop dreading the moment when Alec would realize how much better both the archer and their twins deserved. Understanding on a level of reason that he was being a fool didn’t help with his unreasonable fears.

He should’ve talked about it all with Alec but he knew how important family was to his husband. Having his pregnant omega announce that he wasn’t sure he could handle parenthood... No. The last thing Magnus needed was another person he loved deeming him a disappointment.

Magnus forgot the fact that secret feelings have the tendency to be revealed, sooner or later.

One evening Magnus decided to go and get his beloved home from the Inquisitor’s office. He was surprised to find the younger man packing up to leave. “I thought I’d never see the day when you finish up at five willingly.” He shouldn’t have been astonished, really. Lately ushering Alec to work in the morning had been a constant challenge because the alpha was reluctant to leave his side.

He adored the fact that there was nothing shy or self-conscious in the smile Alec gifted him with. The Shadowhunter kissed him soundly and caressed his stomach with one large, calloused and safe hand. “Look what I have to come home to.” The man’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Is there any particular reason why you’re picking me up?”

And there came the question that’d surely ruin the good mood. But Magnus wasn’t about to lie, so he braced himself with a deep breath. “I asked Annie if she could sneak us in today, but she’ll stop by at our place instead. She said that she’d get her hands on a portable ultrasound device because someone owes her a favor. I’d rather not wonder what that means.”

Alec didn’t respond to the weak joke. Instead the man stiffened. “Why does she need to check up on you?”

“There’s absolutely no reason to panic, alright?” A voice inside Magnus’ head laughed loudly, knowing how futile that reassurance was. “I... haven’t been feeling well today, and my stomach’s been cramping. I’m probably being paranoid, but...”

He was interrupted by voices coming from outside the room. “... _that warlock has the nerve to parade here ... can’t believe Lightwood got an approval for Downworlders to invade Alicante_ ...”

“... _gone soft since he knocked up one_ ...”, someone else could just be heard scoffing. “... _kind of a brat is it gonna be, anyway, coming from the demon spawn ... no business being a parent_ ...”

Very faintly Magnus registered Alec’s low, dangerous growl. He was overwhelmed by other things. Those two Shadowhunters... They just voiced his greatest fears. Usually he had a far thicker skin against the opinions of others. But to have his worst insecurities brought up like that, while he was hormonal and not feeling so great... He couldn’t take it.

Magnus whimpered when his stomach clenched violently, becoming hard as stone. The cramps that’d already been subsiding returned. “Something’s wrong”, he managed through the tightness of his throat. Tears brought a searing sensation to his eyes. Was he losing the babies? Was this fate’s way of saying that those two idiots from just now and everyone who thought the same way were right? “Alexander, something’s wrong.”

/

Alec’s fist instinct was to maim his two subordinates for talking about Magnus like that. But very quickly it became obvious that his beloved needed him more. And it seemed like the couple of fools would get what was coming for them, anyway. Because they faced the wrath of Lydia, whom he hired almost right after earning his current position. “ _You two, training room three, now!_ ”

Alec was far too terrified to feel any satisfaction over justice being served. He scooped Magnus to his arms and was alarmed even further when the smaller man didn’t resist. Getting the warlock to the Institute’s infirmary seemed to take ages. Waiting for Annie to arrive and complete her checkup was pure torture.

“The twins are fine. Tiny for their age, but healthy.” Annie was still frowning, though. “My main concern is the papa here. I don’t like how stressed out he is.” She focused on Magnus. “Your blood pressure’s on the high side, and I don’t think you’ve been getting enough sleep. Why do you reckon that is?”

Alec had noticed the sleepless nights. These days he knew if Magnus so much as sneezed funnily. He’d been under the impression that the insomnia was caused by pregnancy-related restlessness. Clearly he’d been kept in the dark about how bad it was.

“I’ve... been having intense nightmares for over a week, now. And... It’s been hard to force down food”, Magnus confessed quietly and reluctantly.

“Okay.” Annie seemed to notice how on the edge Alec was. “I’ll call Catarina, to let her know what’s going on.” She didn’t touch the pregnant omega, knowing that it would’ve crossed a line at the moment. Instead she offered them both a supportive smile before walking away.

Alec’s protective arm around the smaller man tightened. He barely managed to hold his tongue until they were alone. “What’s going on? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to disappoint you!” Magnus snapped, finally reaching his limit. The warlock looked away, pointedly not meeting his eyes, and pressed a hand against his own stomach. “Alexander, I’m... I’m not sure if I can do this.”

Alec felt cold and breathless. Like someone had slammed all air from his lungs. “What?” Perhaps it was a good thing that he wasn’t able to produce speech. Otherwise he might’ve said something he would’ve regretted.

Magnus went on with visible difficulty, still refusing to look at him. “My mother took her own life because she couldn’t life with giving birth to something like me. My stepfather despised me...” The man trailed off, there. (Alec was left wondering if there was something about that story he hadn’t heard yet.) “My father... The things he did, made me do and taught me... He almost destroyed me. And I have that vile creature’s blood running through my veins.” The omega shook his head. “Alexander, how am I supposed to be a proper parent when I only have those three for role models?” _When everyone who was supposed to look after me left me traumatized instead?_ , was hidden behind the voiced concerns. “I’ve had two people telling me that I’ll be a good parent, but what if they’re wrong? I’ll never forgive myself if I ruin our children’s lives.”

The almost frantic confession made Alec ache. His parents... had their faults. But at least he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they loved him. “I’ve seen with my own eyes what you do for the people around you. How you bring out the best in everyone. You’re a thousand times better than any of those who were supposed to raise you.” He offered a small smile when a pair of hesitant eyes finally rose to encounter his. “Do you remember when I told you what made me fall in love with you? I meant every word. I still do.” He shrugged. “We’re probably horribly under-prepared for what’s to come.” (He’d never admit out loud that he’d already spent several sleepless nights mulling over just how under-prepared.) “I’m scared of this whole parenting thing, too. But we’ll face it all together.”

Slowly yet surely Magnus started to relax. Hopefully from actual ease of mind rather than exhaustion. “Together.” It sounded far more like a question than it should’ve.

“Together”, Alec affirmed firmly. It felt ridiculous that he had to do this, but if this was what his omega needed... “Every step of the way.” He inhaled a long, deep breath. And did his best to remind himself that the three loves of his life were alright. As fried as his nerves were, lashing out at the moment would’ve done far more harm than good. “And I’m not disappointed in you. I never could be. Nothing would make me love you less, or make me consider you weak.” It was important to ensure that the warlock knew as much. “But Magnus... You need to share these thoughts and feelings before they get too much.” He tightened his embrace and felt incredibly good when his stressed out, overwhelmed mate melted to it. “All I want is to support you like I swore to do in our vows. And I can’t do that if you hide when you’re hurting.”

“I’m sorry”, Magnus murmured, audibly fighting to hold back an emotional outburst.

“Don’t be sorry.” Alec narrowed his eyes at a young woman from a medical team who’d been approaching them. He felt more satisfied than he should’ve when his glare made her run the other way. With some effort he grounded himself on the feel of his husband to keep his alpha instincts from going haywire. “Just... Just let me before there for you.”

The way Magnus snuggled closer suggested that the warlock at least contemplated his plea.

Alec would’ve wanted to let the smaller man get some much-needed rest, but there was something they had to talk about first. “This stress? It can’t continue. Because it’s making you ill.” He kissed the top of his beloved’s head. “How would you feel about a vacation?”

That very obviously piqued some interest. Magnus’ eyebrow bounced up. “Is the infamous work-aholic Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane planning on taking time off?” the man teased.

Alec’s eyes softened. He was definitely doing the right thing. “I... actually got this idea from one of those books. This is our last chance, at least for a long time, to travel with just the two of us. The book says that the second trimester is the perfect timing.” To his confusion his husband huffed. “What?”

“You’re so perfect that it’s ridiculous”, Magnus mumbled barely comprehensibly. Around a massive yawn. And promptly fell asleep in his arms.

Whatever residual tension there’d been in Alec’s body melted away, replaced by a proud alpha’s smile he didn’t even notice. He should’ve probably tried to get some sleep, too. It’d been a long, taxing day. But he was too wired up to rest.

He had a vacation to plan. Right after he’d given a couple of bigoted Shadowhunters a piece of his mind. Listening to Magnus purring in his sleep, he decided that those two other things could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND, the angst-train stops here. Mostly, anyway. (nods firmly) See? This is as angsty as things will get. No one dies, babies are safe and sound (so is papa), people actually talk about things like adults. This... angst-lightness is new to me. I’m scared! (chuckles)
> 
> So, let me know! Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world to me.  
> And remember, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE! If there’s anything, at all, you’d like to see, say the word and I’ll do everything I can to make it happen!
> 
> IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Magnus and Alec start their vacation. Alec is very excited about certain changes he sees in Magnus.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	7. A Little Heat in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec start their vacation. Alec is very excited about certain changes he sees in Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself so quickly that it’s scary. (chuckles) Let’s hope that this turned out good despite the speed...!
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments, love and support! It makes me happier than you can imagine that you seem to enjoy this tale so much. (BEAMS, and HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. Things will get a little kinky... (smirks)
> 
> IN CASE YOU’RE WONDERING HOW FAR ALONG MAGNUS IS... In this chapter he’s around fifteen weeks along. Unless nothing else is specifically mentioned, we’re advancing roughly a week per chapter.
> 
> ALSO, CHECK THE ENDING NOTE FOR NEXT WEEK'S EXCEPTIONAL UPDATING SCHEDULE.

/ _Lydia was everything Alec should’ve wanted. A beautiful omega girl who’d fought her way to a position of respect and authority. A marriage with someone like her would save his family’s reputation._

_It was the only way to save his family’s reputation in sight. Wasn’t that everything Alec should’ve cared about? Going for it made perfect sense, so he proposed to her. And told himself, over and over again, that he was doing the right thing._

_Yet, for some reason he felt sick to his stomach upon breaking the news to Magnus. The sadness, disappointment and a touch of heartbreak with which the warlock reacted only made him feel worse. “Marriage... is an institution I’ve never had the privilege to experience firsthand. But Alexander, even I know that it’s supposed to be based on love.”_

_“I didn’t tell you to hear your judgement”, Alec half-growled. And regretted his tone instantly when the omega flinched momentarily. Nonetheless he went on with similar hostility. “I... I don’t know why I’m even telling you this right now. We barely know each other.”_

_Magnus’ eyes grew even sadder. “Because whether I’m a stranger or not, for some reason you want me to tell you that you’re doing the right thing. Which isn’t something I can do.” The man shook his head. “You say that you’re doing this for your parents. But would they really want you to throw away your own happiness?”_

_“My family’s honor depends on this!”_

_“There is absolutely no honor in living a lie!” Magnus’ eyes flashed while the man fought to regain his composure. “If you go through with this, you’ll be lonely for the rest of your life. As will Lydia. So no. Whatever the reason behind you seeking my blessing is, I can’t give it. Because I may not know you well. But I’ve seen enough to know that you’re a good person who deserves a good life.” With that the warlock was walking away and passed him by. “Now, if you’ll excuse me... Duty calls.” Once more a voice came from behind his back. “Goodbye, Alexander.”_

_Listening to the retreating steps, Alec came to three terrifying realizations. This mysterious Downworlder he only just met a few weeks earlier seemed to see him for who he was and accept him like his parents never had. He might never see Magnus again after this, at least unless it was under strictly professional circumstances. And he had no idea which thing bothered him more._

_By the time he whirled around Magnus was already long gone._ /

/

“You actually sent them to that Institute?”

“It’s been short of staff for a while because no one seems to want to move there and they don’t seem to adjust here. Also, the little training session I gave them yesterday showed that they need the kind of special education someone I know from there can provide.” Lydia’s smirk revealed that they both knew what she meant. The idiots who badmouthed Magnus would get the character building of their lives. She then sobered. “How’s Magnus?” By then the warlock ending up to the infirmary was common gossip. Mainly because most of the medical team was terrified of Alec’s presence there.

The change in Alec’s eyes at the mere mention of his beloved’s name was phenomenal. “Much better. Annie said that I can take him home today. I... decided to do some paperwork while he sleeps.”

“He kicked you out, didn’t he?”

Was that... a pout? “He said that I’ve been growling at too many nurses.” He frowned at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Lydia shook her head, her own eyes becoming warmer. “I’m so glad that I didn’t marry you.” Because the happiness that made the archer glow... She could’ve never sparked it.

After a moment of surprise Alec smiled. Understanding dawning. “I’m glad that I didn’t marry you, too.”

/

A few days later Alec wasn’t surprised when he found Magnus from his mom’s bookstore. His husband enjoyed helping her whenever he had the time, sometimes gifting her with a rare item to sell. The archer had an inkling suspicion that the two also did a lot of talking. Especially now that Magnus was pregnant. Maryse was the only person around them who’d carried children, so no one understood the omega like she did. Alec hoped dearly that his mom would help Magnus chase away those concerns and insecurities over parenthood he couldn’t help with. Because while his mate was doing a whole lot better after the something of a breakdown and the ensuing talk, it wasn’t a miracle cure.

Alec was pleased to discover that after having had a dreadfully busy day, Magnus was actually sitting and resting his feet. The two had been eating ice cream and the Inquisitor quirked an eyebrow when a chaste but pleasurable kiss revealed the flavor. “Caramel? You hate caramel.”

Magnus shrugged. “The twins seem to love it. I’m outnumbered.” The omega wrinkled his nose. “This seems to be missing something, though... Ah!” A snap of fingers later a bottle of chili sauce appeared. The man poured a generous amount of it on the ice cream. Whatever the mess of a final result tasted like, it brought out a satisfied sigh. “Perfect.”

Alec felt a warm bout of amusement. Getting a look that clearly asked ‘What?’ from his husband, he shook his head. There were no words for what he wanted to say at that moment.

Maryse had to blink away the moisture threatening to fill her eyes while she observed the duo. The love that radiated miles away... It made her thank the angels she once almost lost her faith in that her son found Magnus.

“I know that you want to pamper him. Keep your kitchen stocked up with pears and peanut butter”, Maryse hinted once Magnus had headed to a toilet. She went on at her son’s surprised expression. “He’ll need them if those if the babies take after you.”

Alec decided solemnly to follow her advice, especially after the way Magnus thanked him proved his mom right.

/

Another couple of days flew by, and it was the evening before the pair was supposed to start their vacation. Alec wasn’t surprised when he came home to find the apartment dimly lit. Lately Magnus had found it difficult to stay up long in the evening and the Inquisitor managed to leave work far later than he would’ve liked.

Deciding not to call out to his husband and risk waking the man, Alec started to tiptoe towards the bedroom. Until a candle suddenly appeared to the floor in front of him. As soon as he noticed it another showed up, immediately followed by many more. Until they created a pathway towards the balcony.

With a grin on his face Alec followed them. What had to be at least a hundred more candles illuminated the balcony. In the middle of which a beautiful dinner had been set. Magnus stood beside the table with a smile on his face, wearing an outfit they both know to be Alec’s favorite of the warlock’s massive collection. “Welcome home.”

Alec kissed his beloved. Because for several long moments it was the only thing he could think of doing. “What brought this on?” he eventually managed to utter, with some difficulty.

Magnus tightened his hold on him. “I was impatient, and decided that we could start our vacation today. Also...” The hundreds of years old omega appeared almost bashful. “Alexander, no one’s ever made me feel loved the way you do. And no one else has ever made me believe that I might deserve to be loved. I want you to know how lucky I am to have you as my mate.” Magnus snapped his fingers, and the soft melody of ‘What a Wonderful World’ filled the darkened evening.

Alec wanted to say so much that he didn’t know where to start. So he decided that actions spoke louder. He held on to Magus gently, with all his adoration, while they started to dance. Barely a minute into the song they got lost into a deep, passionate kiss.

It might’ve led to... something far more. If Magnus’ stomach hadn’t started to growl all of a sudden. Alec grinned. “Maybe we should have dinner first?”

Magnus chuckled breathily. “Yes. Dinner first.”

/

The couple decided that their destination, possibly the first of many, would be Paris. Magnus had a lot of good memories of the city of love. And Alec was eager to make memories of his own, such that didn’t involve Clary being in danger.

They portaled purposefully quite a distance away from their hotel. Which gave them the perfect opportunity to walk and admire the city in all its glory. Several people selling souvenirs by Seine gave them fond looks when they strolled by hand in hand, stealing kisses from each other every now and then. Alec and Magnus hardly noticed anyone else. Neither had felt quite so at ease in a very long time.

They had no professional responsibilities to mull over. The world wasn’t ending and people they cared about weren’t in jeopardy. Lydia would take a good care of Alec’s duties and Catarina of Magnus’. No one was even calling to disturb their peace. (They’d ensured as much with vehement threats which had been taken appropriately seriously.) All they had to do for the next couple of weeks was to relax.

They bought miniature Eiffel Towers, one blue and one golden, which they both found kitschy but couldn’t resist. Before completing their stroll they ate the best salmon pasta either had ever had. When they eventually reached their hotel Alec couldn’t help but gawk at it. It had to be the most luxurious place he’d ever been in. Their massive room was like something out of a royal palace.

“Impressed?” Magnus inquired with amusement.

“Breathless”, Alec admitted with a throaty chuckle. “I... don’t know how we’ll ever be able to leave this room for long enough to explore the ci...” He didn’t get to finish, because suddenly his mate was kissing him in a way that obviously demanded more. The archer blinked twice from surprise while a deeply appreciative groan crawled up his throat. “What...?” His line of vision tunneled and turned white from pleasure when teeth nibbled at just the right spot on his neck. “Oh...!”

Magnus’ libido hadn’t been exactly its usual with all the stress, exhaustion and nausea. But apparently it was making a comeback. Vigorously. Very faintly Alec remembered one of those pregnancy books saying that such might happen during the second trimester.

Then his husband bit a little harder, and thinking at all became impossible.

“What makes you imagine...”, Magnus whispered huskily into his ear. “... that we’d be leaving this room anytime soon?”

Alec growled while his pants grew uncomfortably tight. “Someone is being naughty”, he reprimanded with a very specific kind of heat.

Magnus glanced up at him from underneath his lashes. Very coy, for someone whose hands were inspecting Alec’s hardening problem. “And how is my alpha going to punish me?”

That alone was almost enough to send Alec over the edge. Especially with the pregnant omega’s delicious scent overtaking his whole mind. With another growl he picked up Magnus and carried the smaller man to their king-sized bed.

Over the course of three hours Magnus gave Alec a very thorough demonstration of why the warlock insisted that they needed a sound proofed room.

/

That night Alec listened contentedly while Magnus breathed slowly and evenly in his sleep. Sore in all he best ways from their earlier activities, the archer stretched before settling comfortably. Just like it very often did these days, his hand found its way to his mate’s stomach. That night he noticed for the very first time something that made his breath catch into his throat.

A clearly palpable swell.

It was still very small, especially considering that the bump contained twins. Easy to hide with clothes. But it was there as a solid proof of the lives inside. And the alpha was so excited that it made his head spin.

Slowly, savoring every little detail, Alec ran his hand across the swell. Magnus’ slight shiver made him grow bolder and he massaged lightly, experimentally. He found himself daydreaming of what their little ones would be like.

In his excitement Alec didn’t notice that Magnus was half-awake, watching him with loving eyes. He wanted to tell his beloved how beautiful the younger man looked in that very moment, but held his tongue. The utter peace, bewilderment and adoration on Alec’s face... There was no way he was going to disturb it.

Now, Magnus wasn’t a vain person. But the thought of his stomach growing, of the whole world seeing his pregnancy and strangers reaching out to touch his bump... It’d had him more restless than he would’ve cared to admit. And if he allowed himself to be a little vain for a moment, he’d been a little worried about how attractive he’d be in his husband’s eyes with the inevitable changes. He had an unfortunate feeling that the worry would continue to surface as he... grew. But at the moment... He would’ve been an idiot if he imagined, for even a second, that Alec didn’t love all three of them madly.

/

The following evening Alec stepped out of a shower and paused as soon as he opened the bathroom’s door. Because Magnus lay on the hotel room’s bed in nothing but boxers. The warlock held a tube of body lotion.

Magnus appeared disarmingly shy upon catching Alec’s eyes straying towards the curve of his belly. “Now that our little ones have decided to make their presence visible, my skin will face a lot of stretching in the near future. Of course I have magical ways for avoiding stretch marks, but this is one of those few things that’s more fun done the mundane way.” The omega offered the tube towards him. “And... This would be even more fun, if we’d do this together.” Magnus made it sound like a sultry suggestion, but it was easy to catch the far more vulnerable undertones.

Alec would’ve been a fool to refuse. Especially since every single cell of his body rejoiced of the opportunity for bonding with his mate and their unborn babies. He was far too choked up for words but a firm, amusingly eager nod seemed to do the trick.

Magnus was a little tense at first when he got started, and it wasn’t just because the lotion was cool to the touch. But with every single massaging motion the older man relaxed more. Trusting himself and the twins completely into Alec’s hands. There was nothing but trust and warmth in the eyes watching the Shadowhunter intently.

Magnus’ eyebrow rose with curiosity when the mage saw something on his face. “Now what brought on that look? I'm not complaining, of course.”

Alec shook his head and continued his delicate touches. “Nothing.” _Just that I’ve never loved you more than I do right now._

The tender moment was interrupted when Magnus’ stomach grumbled. Loudly. Alec released a laugh and kissed the other's stomach. “Sounds like someone needs a snack.”

Magnus groaned. “This is getting ridiculous.”

Alec scoffed. “I’m saying what Annie and Catarina would. It’s a great thing that you’re getting back your appetite. You and the babies need to eat.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a manner he’d learned from his husband. “Besides, we did burn up a lot of calories just now.” Certain parts of him remembered it fondly.

Magnus huffed. But at least didn’t seem as self-conscious anymore. “You’re turning me into one of those pregnant people who send their partners on wild food-chases in the obscene hours of the night.” The warlock could’ve argued with him that he could get what he was craving himself or magic it. But over the past week or so they’d gone through this conversation so many times that they knew how it’d inevitably end.

Alec could only smile. (He'd found himself doing a lot of that lately. Which he would’ve considered disconcerting if he would’ve cared.) “If that’s all it takes to keep you happy, I think I can handle it.” He pressed a kiss on Magnus' lips and smirked at the deep, loud moan he earned. “Pears with chili sauce and peanut butter again?”

“And whipped cream, too?”

Alec frowned. “How do those even...?” He then decided with a shudder that he didn’t want to imagine the taste of those four together. “Never mind. Just don’t make me eat it.”

“Actually...” Magnus winked. “The whipped cream is for you.”

Alec had never made it to a grocery store as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! I don’t think those two left their hotel room very much. (snickers) And aaaw, Magnus is starting to show. (This is SO going to make Alec’s protective instincts explode...!) How adorable are they?
> 
> AND, was that a good read? PLEASE, do let me know! Your comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> ALSO, KEEP REQUESTS OF ANY KIND COMING! I am actually aiming to make this a slightly interactive project. (smiles)
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The vacation continues. Towards the end of it they visit a place that provokes a lot of emotions. And the pregnancy reaches a new, exciting stage.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE, I’M AFRAID, WILL COME NEXT FRIDAY. I’m traveling and physically unable to update on Monday. (POUTS) BUT, I’ll do my best to make the next one worth the extra wait.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. 
> 
> Take care!


	8. Loosening Up, Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues. Towards the end of it they visit a place that provokes a lot of emotions. And the pregnancy reaches a new, exciting stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. Did you miss me at all? (smiles shyly)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments, love and support! (HUGS) This isn’t as angsty or action packed as my usual works. But I really hope that you’ll have a good time with this, anyway!
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s go-time! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _The day before Alec was supposed to get married Ragnor Fell died. After receiving the news of the demon attack he went to Jace despite their recent arguments. Partially because he couldn’t go to Magnus in fear of what it’d do to him, to them both. After learning the whole story, though..._

_“I had to get Clary home, but...” Jace frowned. “Alec, Magnus stayed there all alone. With his friend’s body. One us has to make sure that he’s okay. And I don’t think he wants to see me or Clary for a while.”_

_Reason be damned, Alec was almost immediately on his way._

_Do his dismay Magnus wasn’t home. Alec tried to tell himself to head back to the Institute but his feet refused to listen. An hour later the warlock made an appearance the mundane way. The omega’s usually alluring scent was tainted by a combination of alcohol, blood and dirt. Tension filled the man’s muscles when a pair of bleary, suspiciously red eyes recognized him. “Make this easier on us both and go home.” There wasn’t a hint of flirtation or of the biting coldness that replaced it after his engagement. Only exhaustion and heartbreak. (It occurred to Alec that he just met the real Magnus Bane for the first time.) “My oldest friend died in my arms today and just I buried him. So, if you don’t mind...”_

_“Magnus, I’m so sorry about Ragnor.” Alec did his best to convey with every syllable how sorry. Because the warlock looked crushed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”_

_Magnus gave him a dry glance that was likely supposed to be a glare. “Why do you ask when you know the answer?” Frustrated and too tired to continue a pointless fight, the man sighed and shook his head while opening his loft’s door. “You should go.”_

_Now, anyone could confirm that Alec wasn’t a hugger. He hadn’t been one even as a child. But in that moment there was only one thing he could imagine doing. Jumping closer with a Shadowhunter’s speed, he grabbed Magnus into his arms and embraced the omega like someone trying to shield another person from the whole world. For a few moments Magnus didn’t react. Then, losing the battle against himself, the older man melted to his hug. Alec held back with all his might, confused by his own desire to never let go._

_Harsh reality reached them a few minutes later when Alec received a message. It was from Jace, asking him to let the blonde arrange a bachelor party in effort to be a better, more supportive parabatai. His brother also inquired if Magnus was alright, and asked him to say that he was sorry._

_Which Alec was hesitant to do. Especially because the mage seemed to still struggle to stay in control over his emotions. “Jace... sends his condolences.” He sighed heavily, which was a mistake. The other’s scent, tainted by other things as it was, made leaving even harder. “I’ve gotta go.” While he still could. “Are you... sure that you’ll be okay?”_

_Magnus’ facial expression was unreadable. “Believe it or not, but I’ve survived worse days on my own.” The man stepped away from him and started closing the loft’s door on him. “Goodnight, Alexander.”_

_Ragnor’s ghost appeared almost as soon as Alec was walking away. “His stubbornness rivals yours. I like him.”_

_Magnus huffed. “I like him, too.” Far more than he should’ve. “Unfortunately he’s stubbornly decided to marry someone else.”_

_“That is unfortunate.” The ghost of his friend went on at his eyeroll. “Not only him getting married. But also that you’re letting him do it.”_ /

/

Before the pair left Paris Louvre was something Alec absolutely wanted to see. Mona Lisa included. They didn’t go close, because the restless crowd around the pregnant omega would’ve been too much on them both. But they found a nice spot slightly further, from where they had an excellent view to the painting.

“I must’ve been here at least fifty times”, Magnus mused out loud. “And I’ve always wondered about that look on her face. What great secret she might’ve uncovered.”

“Have you figured it out yet?” Alec inquired.

“Yes.” Magnus gave his hand a tender squeeze that spoke of great love. “I’m fairly certain that now I finally know.”

They ended up needing their hotel room for another night.

/

The couple’s second chosen location was London, where Magnus introduced Alec to local theater. The Shadowhunter wasn’t sure which one he enjoyed more. The play, or how the omega leaned against him in the dark.

After the play Alec was surprised when Magnus slipped to the alley behind the theater. The mage placed a candle to the ground and, after making sure that they didn’t have audience, used magic to light it. The whispered words were too light for the younger man to hear, but afterwards Magnus wiped his eyes.

Alec tilted his head, curious and, seeing how emotional his beloved was getting, a little worried. “Magnus? What are you doing?” 

Magnus chuckled the best as he could. “Apologies, the hormones made me... more emotional than I anticipated.” The man cleared his throat. “This was... a very old friend’s favorite theater. I wanted to thank him, and let him know...” The rest faded away when the ache got too much.

Unable to hold himself back for even a second, Alec knelt as well and pulled his mate to a hug. “Ragnor, right?” He knew that the late warlock used to reside in London.

Magnus nodded, by then far more composed. “You would’ve liked him. And I know that he would’ve liked you, very much.” The omega leaned his head against his shoulder. “If it wasn’t for him, I might’ve never found the will to fight for us.”

Alec wondered what that meant, but knew better than to ask. “Well... In that case I need to light a ‘thank you’ candle for him, too.”

Magnus magicked one for him. They watched in a peaceful silence how the candles illuminated the pavement they’d been placed on. Then, after once more making sure that no one was watching and strengthening the area’s glamour in case of CCTV, Magnus snapped his fingers. The candles exploded to at least twenty incredibly beautiful miniature firebirds. Which were visible for a few seconds before disappearing.

“Ragnor always enjoyed theatrics”, Magnus explained fondly.

A couple of hours later they exchanged a kiss at sunset while the famous Eye reached its highest spot. From the massive Ferris wheel they could see pretty much the whole city twinkling down below. Not that the two of them would’ve been paying a whole lot of attention.

Alec licked his lips, on which his husband’s taste still lingered pleasantly. “So, today, and Paris... They’ve been perfect.” He slipped his arms around the smaller man. Excitement bubbled inside him when he could feel their children between them. “Thank you.”

Magnus shrugged, the way the man’s eyes twinkled giving away how pleased the praise made him. “It’s my utmost pleasure to take you wherever in the world you want to go, Alexander. Because you’ve introduced me to a whole new world in return.” An elegant eyebrow rose when he huffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s unfair that you say things like that...”, Alec whispered in the other’s ear. “... when we’re in a place where I can’t take you.”

Magnus’ giggle made Alec’s heart take several extra beats.

They were about to kiss again. Which would’ve been a very, very bad idea, since they were incredibly hormonal and aroused at a public location. Perhaps it was fortunate that a man interrupted them with clearing his throat and announcing harshly that they had to get off.

Magnus smiled sweetly at the rude man while they stepped out. “Cheers. Getting off sounds like a wonderful idea.”

The stranger rolled his eyes and muttered something about the horny ones being the worst.

“You’re terrible”, Alec snickered barely even half-heartedly when they were out of hearing range.

Magnus shrugged carelessly. “You love me, anyway.” There was no hesitation behind the statement. Which made the alpha ridiculously proud.

Nor was there hesitation in Alec’s response. “Yes, I do.” He pulled the mage close and was pleased to feel a physical reaction. “Now let’s hurry to the hotel so I can help you with your problem.”

/

Later that night Magnus was just about to fall asleep when a fluttering sensation in his abdomen he’d felt on and off the whole day grew stronger. Earlier he’d blamed it on his stomach complaining. But now... it seemed different. Almost like movements. The realization struck him like a jolt of electricity.

The babies were moving.

“Magnus?” Alec sounded alarmed. (Magnus figured out why when he became aware of the tears in his eyes.) “What’s wrong?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. In fact...” He was barely able to produce speech from how choked up he was. “Alexander, I... The twins are kicking.”

The expression taking over Alec’s face... It was so full of joy that it rivaled the sun. “Really?” Without any warning a pair of eager hands was examining his stomach.

Magnus laughed at his mate’s enthusiasm. “As adorable as you are right now... It’s far too early for you to feel it yet.”

Alec sulked. Really, honestly sulked. “Oh.” The younger man wrinkled his nose. “I’m not adorable.”

Magnus’ eyes softened while he pushed a strand of hair from his husband’s forehead. “Yes, you are.” The fluttering intensified. “The babies agree, so it’s three against one.”

Alec huffed, then yawned gloriously. “You’re the adorable one.” While the alpha settled down once more one of the man’s hands stayed on his stomach, right next to Magnus’ own. “G’night. ‘love you.” At some point it’d become an unbreakable habit for them to end each day with those words.

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself relax entirely. “Goodnight”, he managed around a yawn of his own. “I love you, too.”

That was how they fell asleep, both excited about the brand-new evidence of the lives their bond created.

/

After the overwhelming amount of people in New York and their previous locations, the couple decided that a certain special day would take place somewhere far more private. A secluded villa with a pool of its own in a Balinese jungle was the perfect choice. Especially because they were even more unable to keep their hands off each other than usual. The scent of exotic flowers drove them both wild while they claimed each other in the pool that was surrounded by countless of candles.

Eventually they were panting heavily. Fresh out of having reached the peak of his pleasure, Alec leaned to Magnus’ ear. “Happy second wedding anniversary”, he whispered hoarsely.

Magnus nuzzled their heads together. The omega purred softly. “Happy anniversary, Alexander.”

Alec grinned and licked his lips. They were so close that he ended up licking his husband as well, which made the smaller man shiver from pleasure. “Someone sounds satisfied.”

Magnus huffed. “With the obscene noises I just made, you know that I am.” The still unglamoured eyes were also a fairly good hint. “The warm water does wonders to my backache.” At the moment all pregnancy related troubles and other worries were far away. The warlock wrapped his legs around him. “I know that we agreed to not exchange gifts.” Those growing inside the older man were more than enough. “But I’d like to demonstrate how grateful I am for the best two years of my life.” The mage snapped his fingers. A stunning, visibly old silvery lock appeared. When Magnus blew gently ‘ _Aku cinta padamu selamanya_ ’ became engraved on it. “’I love you forever’.”

Inspecting the item, Alec smiled and blinked. “It’s beautiful. But... What is it for?”

“You’ll see when we next visit New York.” Did Magnus blush? “I... may have done something foolish, once. Which I’d like to fix.” The memory of said foolish deed clearly hurt.  
Alec quirked an eyebrow. And decided to lighten the mood. “Is it something you feel you deserve to be punished for?”

Well. That certainly worked like magic to make Magnus perk up. “Yes, alpha”, the man affirmed coyly.

The heat of their passion led to them kissing soundly underwater. Alec wasn’t very concerned. Magnus always took his breath away, anyway. 

/

At the end of their vacation Magnus suggested a location that surprised Alec. They headed to Indonesia. Of course he’d known where his beloved was from. But after the horrible memories attached to the place, of which he likely knew only the tip of the iceberg, he’d imagined that the country was too painful to visit. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to go at all, especially considering the fact that his mate was supposed to avoid stress. Yet there they went, because over the years he’d stopped being able to say ‘no’ to Magnus.

“We won’t stay long.” Which one of them was Magnus trying to reassure? “There’s... something I must do. Then we can head home.”

They found a house in the middle of nowhere. It’d been battered by weather and the years that’d gone by. But there it stood, abandoned yet proud.

Alec didn’t like the way Magnus stiffened and forgot to breathe for a few moments at the sight of the building. “I’m fine”, the warlock assured before he could ask. “Just... I’ve had a lot of dreams of this place. I didn’t expect it to look... the same.”

Alec could imagine that most of the dreams weren’t pleasant. He followed silently when Magnus completed the trek determinedly. A shiver crossed him when they circled the house and encountered a very old grave.

Magnus dragged in a shuddering breath and gulped loudly. “My mother... I buried her here because I didn’t have the strength to carry her anywhere else. My stepfather was dead and there was no one else to help but it had to be done, so...” The omega trailed off when the weight of that terrible day from ancient past got too much.

Unable to fight against the need to hold the other for another second, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus. The smaller man leaned to him eagerly. In some bizarre way it felt as if they were sharing strength again, like when they were healing Luke years ago.

After composing himself for several full minutes Magnus pulled out something from the covers of his clothing. A blade. “She used this to kill herself”, the warlock revealed quietly. “I took it and kept it, so I’d never forget who and what I am.” A monster. An abomination. “But now... I think it’s time to let go.” Of the guilt and pain. Of the agony caused by a woman who couldn’t love her own child.

Alec had his hand on Magnus’ shoulder the whole time while the older man lay the weapon on the grave. Along with white lilies he magicked. Once the omega stood they held hands, both squeezing tightly.

With Alec’s comforting touch the pain that’d been Magnus’ constant companion since the day his mother died began to transform into dull residual ache. He wiped his eyes before whispering his goodbyes in Indonesian, knowing that he’d never come back again. He wouldn’t have to. A piece of him wasn’t trapped here anymore. “ _I promise to fight my hardest every day to be a good parent._ ” _To never give my children the kind of scars you left me with_ , he thought, but didn’t have the heart to say out loud. “Perhaps one day you’ll look down on me and see someone you can love.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “ _Goodbye, mother. I love you._ ”

Alec gave his cheek a peck, kissing away a few tears. The Shadowhunter let him have a few moments before talking. “Are you ready to go home?”

Magnus nodded with certainty that came from his heart. They walked away side by side, as one. He didn’t glance back, not feeling even the slightest need to look back on the ghosts of his past. It was time to let them rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! That was one MUCH needed vacation. (BEAMS) Some feels... And a lot of kinky stuff. (smirks)
> 
> Soooo... Was that worth the longer than usual wait? At all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day. And remember, if you have any requests of any type at all, let me know!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really, REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there!
> 
> Take care!


	9. Kisses, Locks and Ice-Cream in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hormones are raging – for the papa and the daddy alike. Especially when Magnus’ pregnancy starts to get more noticeable. And something once destroyed is replaced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter took a little longer to wrap up than I planned. BUT, here we are. Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your comments, love and support! Taking up a long typing project such as this is always a BIG commitment. It means the world to me that you’re taking this journey with me! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, are you ready? Because here we go!

/ _Alec hadn’t given much thought to weddings and getting married. Mostly because he’d always assumed that it wasn’t in the cards for him. But the way he felt as he stood at the altar... He knew that it wasn’t right._

_An overwhelming amount of people congratulated him, someone made a bad joke about expecting pups soon. Jace asked him once again if he was absolutely sure. Izzy watched him with a worried frown before smiling encouragingly. His parents declared how proud they were of him._

_All Alec could think about was that he’d never get to be with someone he loved, and sorrow pressed mercilessly against his chest. He’d always known that he couldn’t get what he wanted, what would’ve made him happy. For the first time he grieved it. (Or perhaps, on some subconscious level, he’d been grieving earlier. Traditionally Shadowhunters, especially men, only wore white in times of great sorrow, not for wedding.)_

_Then Lydia was walking towards him, with a smile on her face and looking more beautiful than ever. Alec did his best to smile back and probably came closer to grimacing. Because it started to dawn on him that he’d never be the kind of a husband she deserved._

_While the ceremony proceeded Alec followed along numbly. So resigned to his impending doom that he didn’t have the will to fight it. As it turned out someone else had the will to fight for him._

_The room’s doors were thrown open dramatically and a storm of murmurs went through the crowd gathered inside. Alec knew who the arrival was long before turning his head. He would’ve recognized Magnus’ scent anywhere. The second he looked towards the omega he lost every last bit of breath he’d had._

_Magnus... looked absolutely magical in his dark outfit and with a pair of smoldering eyes heavy makeup made stand out. The omega stood there in front of people he knew looked down on him because of his race and gender. For Alec._

_And Alec couldn’t breathe, let alone move._

_“What is he doing here?” Maryse hissed._

_Magnus lifted his chin like the people glaring at him didn’t exist. “I came here because of Alec. And he’s the only one who gets to tell me to leave.”_

_Robert marched towards Magnus. Not exactly with hostility, but the way he grabbed the warlock’s arm definitely made a statement. (The hold wasn’t hard enough to bruise but it was most likely painful, and made Alec see red.) “Don’t you see that you’re not welcome here? What do you imagine you’re doing? Leave now and nothing irreversible has happened.” Robert’s words were said with alpha’s authority – the kind which no omega was able rebel against._

_With an air of frustrated fury Magnus clenched his jaw. “I figured that at least someone here should remind your son that he deserves to be happy.” He cast a last, lingering look towards Alec. Then shook off the arm restraining him, turned gracefully and began to walk away._

_“Go!” Lydia whispered, just loudly enough for Alec to hear. There was an aching amount of understanding on her face. “I know that you want to, and it’s okay. Go!”_

_With the help of her words, Alec decided that he was done. Done with pretending. Done with being sad and angry when someone was outstretching a hand to pull him towards something better. So he began to move, every new step forward more determined than the last. Eventually his whole tall frame was straight and proud from possibly fleeting confidence._

_His mother moved to stop him. Visibly confused and disappointed. “Alec, what do you think you’re doing?”_

_Alec hadn’t quite found his breath yet. But he found his voice, and boomed like a proper alpha. “Enough! If Magnus leaves, so will I.”_

_By then Magnus had reached the door but hadn’t walked out. Alec wondered if he was about to make the biggest mistake or the best thing of his whole life. Until he decided that he was done with thinking, too._

_Alec spun Magnus around, placed one large hand on each of the omega’s cheeks and crashed his lips against the surprised warlock’s. Sealing them into a long, fiery kiss that just so happened to be his first one. In a flash Magnus’ taste and scent were everything that existed to him. It was so intoxicating that he saw white even with his eyes closed._

_Eventually lack of air became a serious problem. Alec panted as they broke apart. “Let’s go”, he managed. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure where, exactly, they were headed._

_They walked out of the room side by side, hand in hand. Ignoring the people staring at them, some with rage, others with joy and amusement. The reality hit Alec like a sledgehammer when the doors closed, separating him from the life he’d always worked his way towards. “What did I just do?”_

_Magnus squeezed his hand gently, supportively. “Something amazing, Alexander. You just took the first step towards becoming who you were meant to be.”_

_For some reason, despite being scared out of his mind, Alec believed him._ /

/

Magnus’ eyes were warm and fond as he stood outside that very same room that day, years later. It was where he nearly lost Alec to Lydia before they’d even become anything. It was where they exchanged their first kiss. And it was where they later swore to love each other forever.

A searing sensation filled his eyes while he remembered his wedding day. He was just cursing hormones mentally when he heard a familiar voice. “Magnus? Hey! I haven’t seen you here for a while.”

Magnus blinked rapidly to make it past the hormonal storm, then managed a genuine smile. He and Andrew Underhill didn’t exactly start on the best of terms. But as time passed by they became friends. (To imagine that he and Alec had been on several double dates with Andrew and Lorenzo...!) “Alec came to help Isabelle and we’ve been meaning to do something in New York. I thought I’d surprise him.”

“And you succeeded.” Alec appeared pleased and sounded even more so when Magnus turned to face his husband. Their kiss of greeting sent a nice little tingle through him and made the fluttering in his stomach come to life once more.

Magnus grinned. “Well. I do have to earn my reputation as the King of Surprises.” He licked his lips. “May I kidnap you?”

Izzy’s adoring snort cut whatever might’ve been answered short. “You two are so cute that it’s ridiculous.” She gave her brother a stern look. “Now forget about all work things... Then take my favorite shopping partner and...” She approached but knew the couple’s boundaries well enough to not touch the omega’s stomach suddenly. “... the precious little ones out and pamper them silly. That’s an order of the head of this Institute.”

It was incredibly good to see a true, happy smile on the once joyless young man’s face. (Making Alec so happy would forever be one of Magnus’ greatest and proudest accomplishments.) “Yes, ma’am.”

They’d almost forgotten their other companion until Andrew spoke. “Hang on... ‘Little ones’?” The man’s eyes widened. “Is Magnus pregnant?”

And that was how they realized that they’d somehow succeeded in failing to share their happy news with one of their nearest and dearest.

/

Alec could still remember, very clearly, the first time he and Magnus visited the LOVE-wall. He frowned when his husband took him there again. It was one of those places where a couple was only supposed to stop by once.

“When you broke up with me to get me back my magic... I was in pain.” Some of that ache still echoed from Magnus’ voice. The main emotion, however, was embarrassment. “While walking around I ended up here and did something... regrettable.”

Alec was about to ask what it was. Until he remembered the new lock Magnus created during their vacation. And noticed, after an eager glance, that the one they once fastened had vanished. His stomach clenched when he looked back on that pitch-black time of their lives. He recalled how horrible it felt to abandon Magnus when his beloved would’ve needed him the most. He could only imagine how it made the other man feel. “Oh”, was all he managed to squeeze out. What can you say when you were forced to convince the one you love the most that you didn’t love them anymore?

“We’ve talked about it. Several times. But what I did to our lock... It’s bothered me. So...” Magnus shrugged.

Alec didn’t even try to resist the urge to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “You know what? I like the idea of a second lock.” He nuzzled their heads together. “We got a second chance with each other, too.” And oh, how grateful he was for that second chance. Especially when he gave in to the temptation and placed his hand on his husband’s stomach. The swell was still small, but already more noticeable than a couple of weeks earlier. The visible proof of their children thrilled him and made him so proud that it was silly.

His pheromones clearly had an impact on Magnus as well. The warlock gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. “You still continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways, I hope?” Alec teased against his lips.

Magnus huffed. Not that he would’ve managed to be actually irritated. “It’s truly unfair how adorable you manage to be while fishing for compliments.”

“Does it work?” Alec inquired despite the smirk on his face revealing that he knew the answer.

“You know it does”, Magnus purred.

Shortly afterwards they fastened the new lock Magnus magicked in Bali. When they put the first into place they were almost at the beginning of their relationship. Since then life had mauled them and taught them a lot of lessons, in a number of ways. Now they were a married couple expecting children. This new lock was still a symbol of eternal love, but also of second chances. (Or was it third chances already?)

“Aku cinta kamu.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

/

Magnus had always been – in his own humble opinion – reasonably meticulous with the clothes he chose. It wasn’t vanity, per se. The way he dressed himself just happened to be a part of the package he wanted the world to see. And, if he was perfectly honest, he quite enjoyed the positive kind of the looks he got.

Until it wasn’t just him people looked at, but his unborn children as well.

Magnus had never favored the most loose-fitting of clothes. While he could easily magic the clothes to be big enough for his still rather small bump their design didn’t disguise his figure. Which turned out to be a problem when he wasn’t quite ready for the whole world to see that he had seventeen weeks old twins in his belly. It didn’t help that he lived in Alicante and most of the people around him were Nephilim who weren’t entirely sure if they could trust Downworlders.

It was that awkward ‘is that a baby bump or gained weight?’ stage of his pregnancy. Including curious glances and whispering behind his back. All that attention aimed at his midsection made Magnus intensely uncomfortable and self-conscious. Based on the restless fluttering in his abdomen the babies weren’t any happier about being ogled at.

If he and the little ones were displeased, Alec was something of a whole new level. Of protective _and_ proud. Magnus preferred trying to hide his pregnancy. His husband did a rather poor job as hiding how pleased he was to walk around with a mate who had babies on the way. The problem was that extremely thin line between what sort of attention was acceptable and what wasn’t.

“You have to stop growling at strangers in public!” Magnus hissed while closing a portal far more dramatically than was necessary.

“Someone was trying to touch your stomach!” Somehow Alec managed to make that sound like a criminal offense. “And it made you feel uncomfortable!”

“She was a sixty-years-old woman working at Rome’s most prestigious restaurant!” Magnus gestured animatedly with his arms while marching heatedly towards the kitchen. The whole spectacle, which was equal parts humiliating and arousing, played in his head for the hundredth time. “To which we’re most likely never welcome again!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “And you think the way _you_ growled when they grabbed me to throw me out helped? What...?” He was interrupted by the smaller man pressing him intently against the wall with such kisses that made him see stars.

“Do not... roll your eyes at me, Alexander...”, Magnus growled. (In the kind of a tone that made Alec’s pants grow painfully tight.) “... when I’m hungry and irritated.” For... certain reasons they never actually had any food at the restaurant.

“And...” Alec gasped and his vision tunneled when one kiss hit a particularly sweet spot. “... hormonal?”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe.” A light, teasing bite followed. (By then Alec feared that he might explode from... certain tension. Or rupture.) “And mad at you. You know what your growling does to me.” He was punished with another kiss that definitely didn’t encourage good behavior in the future. “Do not... do more of that in public.”

If Alec had enough breath, he would’ve pointed out that he almost claimed Magnus right there on the restaurant’s table. “I can... make it up to you... with caramel ice-cream... and chili-sauce.” He let his eyes twinkle in a manner that was most likely to blame for the little lives growing inside his mate. “You... were looking for a bowl, right? Don’t bother.”

/

An hour later they, and especially the skin of Alec’s stomach, were sticky. They were also very, very pleased. Magnus had faced enough excitement that day to fall asleep almost immediately after their... fun. Smiling at his slumbering mate, Alec fetched a tube of body lotion and began to rub it gently on the other’s skin. He knew that Magnus wouldn’t have wanted to miss even a single evening of taking care of that particular task. The warlock had been meticulous with the use of moisturizer and there wasn’t a single stretchmark on his skin. At least yet.

Alec kissed the bump that seemed to get a tiny bit rounder each day. (Or perhaps it was just his wishful thinking.) “I’m sorry that I embarrassed and riled up your papa today”, he whispered. “Sometimes I just get a little overprotective because I love you all so much.” He looked towards Magnus’ face and had to hold back a laugh when the man giggled quietly in his sleep. “Whatever it is that you have him dreaming about... Let it continue. He needs all the rest he can get.”

Somehow he already knew that there were some turbulent times ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (giggles) Poor Magnus! The hormones are making a MESS of his head. And Alec isn’t faring much better... (snickers)
> 
> SOOOOO... How was that? Did I do THE wedding and kiss scene justice? Was that ANY good, at all – worth typing until the silly hours of the night...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! I’m doing this for you, so knowing that you’re out there ALWAYS means the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UDPATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY, REALLY hope that you’ll all join me for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	10. Some Kicks and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins learn a new skill. Magnus battles with pregnancy-related aches and insomnia. Alec is worried, and excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’s updating time. (rubs hands together)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, listings, love and support! I LOVE typing this, but there’s no way I’d be able to pull off something this long-term without your support. (HUGS) You’re AMAZING!
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s go-time! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> We’re starting with a flashback of a post-almost-wedding I think our boys ABSOLUTELY would’ve deserved the chance to have on the show.

/ _Leaving the interrupted wedding, the pair didn’t even consider going anywhere else but to Magnus’ apartment. They needed to talk. And after everything that just happened Alec needed to just breathe without the pressure of his family asking questions or making demands. The archer’s head was still spinning from an emotional overload while he sat on Magnus’ couch an undecipherable amount of time later. He jumped slightly from surprise when a mug of tea was offered to him._

_Magnus’ voice was full of warmth and understanding. “I think you’d like to have a drink as much as I do. But it feels like a better idea to have sober heads right now.”_

_Alec nodded slowly. Then, finally, had the presence of mind to accept the offered beverage. “Thanks. And... I’m sorry that I’m... a mess.” How could he be so brave only a blink of an eye ago and now...?_

_“There’s no reason to apologize.” Magnus sat down beside him slowly, leaving a respectful distance between them. “Alexander, I’ve spent hundreds of years as a bisexual in cultures where homosexuality is considered a crime. I understand how terrifying coming out can be. It’s okay to be overwhelmed.”_

_“It’s... not just fear.” Alec squeezed the tea mug so hard that it burned his hands and tightened his hold still. His eyes were fixed on the dark liquid. “My parents... They’ll never forgive me for what I did.” He didn’t approve of the way they, especially his father, treated Magnus. But they were still his parents and the idea of losing their love, as well as their respect, was unbearably painful._

_Very gently Magnus pried the mug from his grasp and placed it on the table in front of them. “You shouldn’t underestimate their love for you. It’s far greater than their prejudices. They just need a little time and you all need to take a deep breath before trying to talk about this.”_

_Alec didn’t know if he believed that reassurance. But his next few inhales were a little easier. Until he remembered that his parents weren’t the only ones he’d have to talk with. “And... What about us?” He just came out by kissing Magnus at his own wedding and basically running off with the warlock. But where did they stand?_

_“Do you regret that kiss?” It was the second time he ever saw Magnus openly vulnerable. Finally Alec realized fully how much the older man risked, especially emotionally, by showing up at the wedding the way he did. They were both scared of... whatever it was stirring between them._

_Alec pondered his answer for a mighty while. Because he wanted whatever would come out to be honest. “No, I don’t.” Confused as he was at the moment, he couldn’t regret something that felt so right. And while he wasn’t quite sure yet whether he made a mistake, marrying Lydia would’ve been a worse one._

_“Good. Because I must admit that I quite enjoyed it. You’re a phenomenal kisser.” (‘_ You’re something beyond that _’, Alec would’ve stated if he would’ve managed to find the words.) Magnus didn’t inch closer, but the growing warmth and comfort between them made it seem like he did. “We’re in no rush, Alexander. And there’s no need to label anything yet. We barely know each other and changing that is the first step. Let’s just take this one day at a time and see what happens.” Finally their gazes met. A light playful glint appeared to the omega’s eyes. “I’d like to start with having a first date someday soon.”_

_On what was likely the most chaotic day of his life Alec found himself smiling a little. Which alone was a small miracle. “First date sounds like a great idea.” Honestly? It made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach._

_For the first time in ages Alec thought about his future with excitement instead of dread, and it felt incredibly good._

_Unfortunately fate didn’t allow them a longer break to bond and relax. Because just then Alec received a horrible fire message. Someone attacked Lydia and stole the Cup._ /

/

Punctual was one of those adjectives that defined Alec Lightwood-Bane. So when a meeting was about to start and he was nowhere to be seen Lydia grew worried. Especially after the Inquisitor didn’t answer his phone. Eventually she decided to stop by at his and Magnus’ apartment.

Lydia was equal parts surprised and confused upon finding Alec safe and sound, fully dressed for going to work and... blushing. “Sorry I’m late. Magnus and I both slept horribly last night. I forgot my phone this morning, and returned to get it. And... something came up.”

Lydia didn’t even try to hold back a knowing smirk. Only one person in the whole world could distract Alec badly enough for him to forget his professional duties. She noticed the direction to which his gaze kept straying and grew curious. What she discovered made her whistle. “Oh, I totally understand”, she declared.

On the apartment’s balcony Magnus was doing a yoga routine. Sunlight caressed the warlock’s well-built body while he stretched, giving him a glow that was quite possibly enhanced by pregnancy hormones. Even Lydia found the sight very appealing, and she could only imagine what it did to Alec.

“He’s, ah...” Alec cleared his throat but if the way he fidgeted was any indication, the true... problem was far lower in his body. “He’s had aches lately, because of the pregnancy. I read from a book that yoga helps and he liked the idea, so we looked up moves that are safe for the babies.” (It was difficult to say which man liked it more.)

Magnus made a move that pulled a barely audible moan and a shudder from Alec. It took all Lydia had to hold back a chuckle. “As gladly as I’d leave to enjoy this... We’re about to face five Clave officials who look like they’ve swallowed a couple of lemons and had their spines replaced by metal rods.” A shiver went through her when she recalled how close she came to becoming such at one dark point of her life. “Please don’t make me meet them alone.”

Alec cleared his throat again, fighting hard to be the Inquisitor. “Right... I’m ready. But, first I... need to stop by in the bathroom.” To which he beelined immediately.

Lydia groaned. And buried her face to her hands with a long-suffering sigh. “I’m babysitting a horny teenager...” This storm of pregnancy hormones was going to drive her insane.

/

Magnus also had a meeting later that day. Once it ended he was in the massive room with just Catarina, who moved to Idris with Madzie roughly nine months earlier. (Officially because she needed change. Unofficially because she needed to be close to the one of her two best friends she had left.)

They’d been joking about how intimidating pregnancy hormones made him when she noticed how quiet he went all of a sudden. Alarm bells went off in Catarina’s head when she noticed the way he clutched at his stomach. “Magnus? What’s wrong?”

Magnus’ eyes darted around restlessly. Surprised, but not scared. “Oh, I’m fine.” He blinked twice, slowly. “So far the twins’ movements have been this... fluttering. I just felt the first proper kick.” What began to appear to his face while those words sunk in – the joy and excitement... It was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

Catarina found herself smiling, too. How could she not have? “Sounds pretty amazing.” When he seemed speechless, she nudged at his shoulder. “I know a place that sells decent caramel ice-cream. How about you join me, so we can go crazy and celebrate this milestone?”

“You’re my dearest friend for ideas like that.”

Later that evening Magnus shared the news of the latest development with Alec. Who, predictably, reacted with immense thrill. The omega chuckled at the praises his mate murmured to his belly. “They can’t hear you just yet”, he reminded fondly and caressed his beloved’s ridiculously soft hair.

Alec shrugged. “I know. I just... They’re getting bigger and learning new things. I want them to know that I’m here.”

Almost immediately after Magnus experienced an unexpectedly fierce kick. One of the twins was clearly making a statement. “I think they know.” 

/

A few nights later Alec woke up to an empty bed. “Magnus?” he mumbled sleepily. A groan slipped past his lips when there was no reply and he forced himself to crawl out of the warm sheets.

The apartment outside the bedroom wasn’t warm at all. The reason became apparent when he saw the wide-open balcony door. A frown appeared to his forehead while he walked out to find Magnus sitting on the sofa placed there.

Alec took a moment to admire the sight of his husband under the night-time lights of Alicante. At first he imagined that the man was asleep, until he noticed the slightly too fast breathing pattern. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” He’d practically memorized several books on pregnancy and they all labeled sleeping problems at this stage as perfectly normal. Which didn’t make him any happier about his beloved having to suffer from it.

“Hmm.” Magnus rubbed his own abdominal area soothingly. “I was feeling restless and uncomfortable. Fresh air helps.”

Alec’s frown deepened. He sat down beside the other man, so they could press against each other. “You should’ve woken me.”

Magnus took his hand and gave it a gentle, appreciative squeeze. “Alexander, I adore your dedication. But I’m not going to wake you up every time I need to stretch my back and legs. And you have that early meeting tomorrow. You need to sleep.”

“So do you”, Alec pointed out. He pressed his hand against the warlock’s stomach and wished that he would’ve been able to feel the babies kicking already. “Besides, we have our most important meeting in a few months. I want to help you get ready for it.” He hated how little he was actually able to do. It was then he noticed the way Magnus looked at him, like seeing something utterly amazing. (That he managed to have a hundreds of years old man mesmerized flattered him so much that it was embarrassing.) “What?”

Magnus shook his head, speechless. Then settled to his lap and pressed their mouths together. Somehow that kiss spoke more than a million words.

/

Half an hour later Alec managed to coax Magnus into bed. To the warlock’s immense disappointment it wasn’t for something that’d get him even more excited. Instead the Shadowhunter made them both tea. The omega was touched to discover that it was the same brand they enjoyed after their first kiss. It’d since become both their favorite.

/

A couple of days later Alec was incredibly tense while going through a report from Luke. The whole day he’d been having the strangest feeling that something was wrong. Which didn’t bode well with his already intense protective instincts. 

“Penny for them.” Luke went on at his questioning look. “I can see that something’s bothering you.”

Alec sighed and stopped trying to make sense of the report. “It’s stupid, but...” How was he going to phrase this without sounding like a fool? “I just... I keep waiting for something bad to happen. Because every time things start to seem too good to be true something goes wrong and...” He trailed off and groaned. “I thought I was over this pessimism already.”

“So that’s why it looks like you haven’t slept properly.” Luke’s face conveyed nothing but genuine sympathy. “I get why you’re afraid, I really do.” Of course the man did, after losing Jocelyn and for a while Clary as well. “You’re a good partner and you’ll be a good father, too, so of course you worry. But try to have faith. After everything you and Magnus have gone through... You deserve to get everything you’ve ever dreamed of. Fate isn’t going to rob this happiness from you.”

Alec did his best to believe the man, because he really wanted to.

/

Magnus was in the middle of preparing a particularly challenging potion for one of his warlocks, who had fallen ill suddenly. The twins weren’t making concentrating on the task easy. Now that they’d discovered the art of kicking and punching, they were eager to try it out. When the first twinge of pain came he blamed it on those movements. The second one was so sharp that he gasped and grimaced.

Now, Magnus knew that certain aches were to be expected when one was cooking up a baby, let alone two of them. If it was just his own wellbeing on the line he would’ve probably shrugged and carried on as usual. But he swore on his mother’s grave to try being a good parent and refused to take any chances when it came to his little ones. Already feeling like he was an overly cautious idiot, he sent Annie a message to ask if she could check up on him. There was supposed to be a new scan soon, anyway.

He was contemplating how to break the news to his already stressed out mate in the gentlest possible way when the apartment’s door opened. “Magnus?” Alec called out. “Are you home?”

On the edge from the painful cramps, Magnus bounced quickly to his feet. His mouth opened but he couldn’t squeeze out anything. Because the world was spinning around so badly that he stumbled as soon as he tried to take a step.

And then it was like someone had switched off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies! Pregnancy, especially with twins, is NOT always a picnic. (pouts) And now Alec has EVEN MORE reason to worry and be overprotective.
> 
> Soooo... Yeah. I should be dodging thrown objects right now, shouldn’t I? PLEASE, do leave a word or two or however many you like to let me know your thoughts! (And feel free to verbally chew me out for that one. I think I deserve it...!) Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> And now you’re going to be even madder at me... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT NEXT WEEK’S FRIDAY. I’ll be traveling again, so I won’t be around my laptop next Tuesday. (smirks sheepishly) (If it’s any consolation... The next chapter is almost wrapped up by now. And if you’re REALLY worried, check the tags and know that I’d NEVER lie to you.)
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Something exciting is revealed. 
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	11. Tender, Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus try to catch their breaths after the recent scare. And find out something exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m BAAAACK from an AMAZING adventure in London. (BEAMS) Did you guys miss me and this story? (smiles shyly)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! Especially since typing time’s been short on supply due to traveling it’s meant the WORLD to me that you’re there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks! I left you on a pretty nasty little cliffhanger, so I think you all want to get to the chapter. I REALLY hope that the ride turns out worth the longer than usual wait!
> 
> We start with another talk I REALLY would've wanted to see the boys have, so they would've understood each other better earlier on.

/ _Alec had encountered few people over the course of his life he would’ve hated like he loathed Camille Belcourt. That he had to see her kiss Magnus, then her obvious pleasure over his jealousy and the seed of doubt she managed to plant into him... Well, it certainly didn’t sweeten his feelings for her. What Alec hated the most was the way the alpha vampire made him treat Magnus. How the seed of doubt blossomed into a terrible, ugly flower with thorns._

_He was cold towards the warlock, despite comprehending on a level of reason that Magnus didn’t want Camille’s kiss. When Magnus tried to talk about it, they had their first unpleasant talk about exes and immortality. After that he countered the omega’s attempts to approach him with cool professionalism and undeserved verbal attacks. It was only partially because of stress over Jace being missing and his parents’ continuing struggles to accept him for who he was._

_They hadn’t even had their first date yet and he was pushing Magnus away because of a manipulative ex who definitely enjoyed what she did to them._

_After recovering from his dangerous efforts to locate Jace, however, Alec couldn’t keep his distance anymore. He needed to make sure that Magnus was alright, because the whole thing must’ve taken a toll on him, too. (He was still baffled by the fact that the man refused to leave him for even a second while he was unconscious. Despite... recent quarreling.) He also decided that he had to treat better someone who fought so hard for him, Jocelyn, Jace and... everyone. They needed to talk, properly._

_Magnus clearly wasn’t overjoyed that he had to tell him about Camille. “You deserve answers. But I need to know that you’re ready and willing to listen, even if you won’t like what you’re going to hear.”_

_Alec nodded tensely. Bracing himself for just about anything. “I’ll listen”, he promised. “After everything you’ve done for me... That’s the least I can do for you in return. Especially with the way I let her mess with my head.” He refused to let his alpha-possessiveness destroy their relationship before they’d even gotten started._

_They stood on Magnus’ balcony. Wind played with the older man’s hair while he finally started talking, eyes on the street below. “Like I told you, Camille and I... We’re ancient history. When I was going through a... very dark time of my life she saved me. Back then she could still be sweet and kind when she wanted to be, and I owe her my life. I fell for her, so fast and deeply that I’m ashamed to admit it.” The omega sighed heavily. “Camille never loved me. She used me, manipulated me and eventually cheated on me.” The most horrible thing to hear was the dejected tone, like Magnus believed that he deserved to be treated in such a way. “I... haven’t opened my heart, to anyone, in almost a century because she broke it so badly. I’d made my peace with the thought that I never would. Nor have I been with another alpha. And then...” He shrugged and trailed off, but it was easy to catch the rest. (_ ‘And then I met you.’ _) “Having to see her and spend time with her again, it’s... It was awful.” (Alec mused with a load of guilt that his behavior and reactions definitely didn’t make it any more pleasant.)_

_Slowly, as though asking for a permission, Alec approached. He lay his hand on top of Magnus’. “I know that I’ve been... horrible to you lately.” Partially because of ridiculous jealousy over a vampire who clearly caused Magnus unimaginable pain. “There’s... A lot has happened. Jace, my coming out... But that’s not an excuse.” He inhaled deeply. “I can’t believe that you haven’t given up on me entirely by now. But, if you still want me and that first date we’ll hopefully get to soon, I’m here. And... Whatever we may become, or not... I will never treat you the way Camille did.” That someone had the nerve to hurt Magnus in such a way made him see red._

_Magnus was silent for a long moment. Which was only understandable, considering the emotional turmoil they’d both gone through. Eventually the man turned his hand so that it was holding his. “Yes, I still want that date. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” The warlock gave him a wary glance. “I just hope that my past and I won’t prove to be too much to handle.” The past, Alec was starting to realize, was very long. And full of people. The warlock looked away. “I’m afraid that I come with a bit of baggage.”_

_To not screw everything up at the start-line Alec would have to work on his jealousy and insecurity issues. As well as on his temper. And they’d both have to put some serious effort into communication and mutual trust. “You could never be too much for me to handle”, he promised._

_Magnus huffed a sad, little laugh. “You wouldn’t be the first one to say that and change their mind. But... I’ll try to believe you.”_

_Alec nodded. “Isn’t trying our best all we can do? Besides, in case you haven’t noticed, I come with a bit of baggage, too.” He was gradually starting to understand how much of it._

_Magnus looked at him with pure acceptance and affection. “Well. Aren’t you smart for someone so young?”_

_Alec found himself smiling genuinely and tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand. He apologized before. But it wasn’t until at the moment he felt like he earned the forgiveness._ /

/

“... think he’s coming to ...” There was a hand touching his face. “Magnus, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

Magnus obeyed as quickly as he physically could. Because he had to find out what in the world was going on. He blinked blearily, trying to make sense of things. How was he on a bed? Did he decide to take a nap in the middle of potion making?

Alec held his hand so tightly that it almost hurt. Catarina gave him a small smile but didn’t seem entirely relaxed. “There he is. Do me a favor and try not to have more beauty naps like that.”

Magnus grimaced, finally catching on. “I fainted, didn’t I?” It wasn’t exactly a surprise, since he’d been feeling lightheaded on occasion lately. But he hated startling people, especially Alec who already worried far too much. He gave his incredibly tense, pale alpha a smile. “I’m alright. It’s just the pregnancy messing with me. The books warned that this might occur, remember?”

Alec didn’t seem convinced. “I heard you fall and found you unconscious on the floor. What if those substances around you were something dangerous? Or you hit your head? Or fell on your stomach? Or...?”

“Alexander.” Magnus squeezed his beloved’s hand a little tighter. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Before the warlock could decipher whether the reassurance was enough this time Catarina went on. In a tone she most likely used often at work. “He is okay, Alec." She turned her attention on him. "Try to stand up and get up more slowly. Your body is housing three people, now, and it’s a little overwhelmed. But as far as I can tell there’s nothing worse than that going on.” Her eyes narrowed with suspicion when someone’s stomach growled. It was... his. “When’s the last time you ate something?”

Magnus took his time, trying to remember the day’s events. “I... was just thinking about getting breakfast. But then there was that emergency...” His eyes widened while guilt slashed him. A very young, sick warlock was counting on his help. “Olenna... That potion...!”

“You were practically finished with it before collapsing. I had the final version delivered to her while waiting for you to finish up with the power nap. Olenna is alright.” Catarina’s eyes narrowed further. “You, on the other hand... deserve a scolding so you’ll remember the importance of a healthy diet.” She was clearly worried, but also understanding. He’d spent hundreds of years living a certain, perhaps not exactly healthy way. With Alec’s help and support he’d stopped drinking almost entirely. (For which he was more grateful than ever when he found out that he was pregnant.) And the men tried to remind each other to eat and sleep somewhat regularly. But it was deviously easy to slip back into old, deep-rooted bad habits when the pressure of duties clouded his head. “You’re the High Warlock of Alicante and a lot of people depend on you. But no one needs you more than the babies inside you. So look after yourself, too.”

By then Magnus was sitting up and focused firmly on his fisted hands because he didn’t want to look at anyone. Catarina meant well, of course she did. But she wasn’t his mate and Alec hadn’t spoken a word for a while. Against all reason Magnus began to fear that he’d turned out to be what he’d sworn to not be in his beloved’s eyes.

A disappointment, a failure, a screwup, unworthy, not enough, too much.

Alec breathed once. Sharply and loudly. “What about the babies?”

Magnus found himself tensing up even further.

“I caught two very clear, healthy heartbeats. No harm done.” Catarina gave them a moment to let the happy news sink in. “But because seeing is believing... Annie’s waiting in the living room with a portable ultrasound device. I’ll see her in as soon as you two are ready.”

Magnus managed a nod he hoped to convey gratitude. Once they were alone he swallowed thickly. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at his husband properly. “Alexander, I’m fine. The twins are fine. I’m sorry...!”

“Shh.” Alec wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him close. The taller man’s heart was beating incredibly fast. “You scared me. But I’m not angry, or disappointed. I just... I want to hold you. I need to hold you.”

And just like that, as though a switch had been flicked, Magnus remembered that Alec wasn’t Camille. Or one of the other sadly many lovers who’d grown tired of him. The Shadowhunter had seen him at his worst and loved him even more after.

Magnus calmed down and breathed in Alec’s arms, which helped the alpha do the same.

Neither was quite sure how long it took before they were finally ready to invite Annie to the room. She entered slowly, with sympathy written all over her face. “Life never gets boring with the two of you around, does it?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at the screen intently while Annie worked. She grinned when a flailing, stubbornly fisted hand greeted them. “Looks like someone’s in a grumpy mood.” She then focused on them, slightly more serious. “Before I go on further... Do you want to know which gender the babies are? Because it may be possible to catch a glimpse now and I can turn the screen away...”

“Don’t!” the men shouted almost as one. Their hands intertwined a little more tightly than before. Alec looked towards him questioningly. “Right?”

“You know that I hate surprises.”

Annie chuckled. “Moving on, then.” She pursed her lips. “Baby B is trying to hide, but Baby A is ready to greet us. See that? A perfectly healthy, normally developed little one. A bit small, but that’s often the case with twins and nothing to be worried about. Ten little toes and fingers... Oh.” Yes, ‘oh’ indeed. The baby had no desire to hide their gender. Due to a relaxed, stretching position they got a very good look at something telling. Annie smiled. “Congrats. You’re going to have a son.”

Magnus tried to stop himself. Because it was potentially disastrous to get ahead of himself. But he nonetheless daydreamed of a little boy who looked like Alec.

“Now let’s try to catch the more elusive one.” Annie leaned a little closer to the screen while she concentrated. Both parents’ hearts filled and swell with warmth when they saw how Baby A seemed like he was trying to shield Baby B. “Come on, sweetie”, she murmured. “I know you’re shy, but let us give you a little look.”

It could’ve all been labeled a trick of imagination. But all three adults present preferred thinking otherwise. The baby hiding behind the other seemed to place a hand on their brother’s shoulder. Slowly, reluctantly, the slightly larger twin moved out of the way. Revealing the other one fully for the first time. The second child tried to cross their legs bashfully, but didn’t manage to do that before they saw something without a shadow of a doubt. Annie’s eyes softened. “And congratulations again. It looks like you’ll have a daughter, too.”

A little boy, and a little girl...! Magnus feared that his heart might burst from joy. “Alexander...!” He had no idea what he’d been supposed to say. And as it turned out he didn’t have to figure it out.

Alec’s lips slammed against his, loving but demanding, sealing him into the kind of a kiss that took away whatever breath he’d had left.

And Magnus came to the conclusion that there were no words for that very moment. All they could do was feel, their hands right next to each other on the omega’s stomach. So feel they did.

(Neither noticed how Annie cleared her throat with a grin and left the room swiftly.)

/

An hour later the women had left and Magnus was getting some much-needed rest. Alec, who stood right outside the bedroom with his whole body shaking, tried to figure out what to do with himself. Until there was a knock on the apartment’s door.

A growl escaped the alpha. His pregnant omega was feeling unwell. With how wild his protective instincts were getting, he’d perceive just about anyone as a threat. Until he opened the door to find the pretty much only visitor whose presence he could tolerate at the moment.

Alec frowned. “Jace? What are you doing here?”

Jace struggled to speak through heavy panting. “You... were absolutely terrified... and didn’t answer your phone. I came... as fast as I could.”

Alec stared at his parabatai. With things having quieted down, he had the time to process all the stress and fear he’d gone through that day. He shuddered when the weight crashed onto his shoulders. “Magnus... He passed out. He says that he’s okay... Catarina and Annie say that he and the babies are alright, but...” He trailed off. Which was when he noticed that somewhere along the way he’d burst into tears.

Jace didn’t ask anything more despite probably having a million questions. Instead his brother wrapped him into a warm, supportive hug.

“I... I couldn’t protect or help them, and... I can’t lose them, Jace”, Alec choked out. Finally managing to put into words the shadow that’d been haunting him since he found out that Magnus was pregnant. “I can’t lose them!”

Jace didn’t promise him things he wouldn’t have dared to trust. Or tell him that he was being ridiculous. Instead his parabatai tightened his embrace and let him break down when he desperately needed to.

/

The second he woke up Magnus could tell that something happened while he slumbered. Alec lay curled up beside him, snoring softly and long limbs tangled around like the tentacles of an octopus. He would’ve smiled at how adorable his husband looked while sleeping. If he hadn’t seen evidence of cried tears on the man’s face. He frowned and caressed the alpha’s hair tenderly, to which the man leaned eagerly with a contented sigh.

Alec began to stir almost two hours later. Magnus didn’t ask what happened because he knew that he wouldn’t have gotten an honest answer. (He had a nasty feeling that the distress was caused by his dizzy spell.) Instead he offered a smile that said ‘Everything’s okay, I swear’ and they exchanged a languid kiss. No words were necessary.

When they finally emerged from the bedroom Magnus was surprised to discover that they had guests. Jace and Clary bustled around the kitchen, the blonde following the redhead’s instructions meekly. Coming closer, Magnus was touched to discover a batch of cupcakes, some of which had pink and others blue frosting.

Clary smiled softly. “Alec told us that you found out the babies’ gender and promised that you'd tell us together. We figured that this is a good excuse to celebrate a little.”

With the two of them obviously having arrived to watch over and support them, Magnus was even more suspicious than before. But he didn’t ask. Instead he hugged the couple after revealing with Alec that there'd be a boy and a girl, then they all enjoyed devouring the cupcakes.

At some point, though, he exchanged a quick little look with Jace. And nodded gratefully. Because whatever his husband’s parabatai did, it succeeded in something. For the first time since shortly after their vacation Alec seemed at least remotely relaxed.

/

A couple of days later Alec came home to find the apartment dimly lit. He frowned, until he noticed something on the floor. A bowl of rose-petals, along with a note.

‘ _Take us to the bathroom._ ’

Which was when Alec became aware of the sound of running water. Intrigued in the certain way only Magnus was able to spark, he was more than happy to do as he was told. His excitement grew when he found Magnus drawing a bath. Whatever scented oil had been used, it smelled divine.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. Very aware of the impact the little surprise had on him. “Ah, I see you found the finishing touch. Would you like to join me?”

Alec certainly didn’t need to be asked twice. So eager that with anyone else it would’ve been embarrassing he undressed, then hurriedly scattered the rose petals. One of them ended up on Magnus’ hair and the cute sight made them both giggle.

The water’s temperature was perfect, of course. Alec went in first and was more than happy to help Magnus get comfortable in his arms. Even after years it still baffled him how perfectly their bodies fit together. He grinned when the omega started to purr. “Feeling good?”

Magnus sighed happily. “Amazing. I’ve been dreaming of this all day.” Several moments of silent bliss passed by. “What happened the other day... It had me thinking.” There was a thoughtful pause. “You know how important my work is to me. But this pregnancy... It’s only going to take more of a toll as it continues, we both know that. And... As much as I hate to admit this, I need to slow down. I can’t work full-time anymore. So I talked to Catarina today, and she agreed to take on some of my duties.”

Alec... was so happy that it was ridiculous. “That... That sounds great”, he managed.

Alec was no fool. He knew that half of the pregnancy was still ahead of them. And all signs pointed towards the rest of it being a rough ride. But right there, in that moment, he had his whole world safe in his arms while they shared the perfect bath. Which was why, at least for a brief moment, he did something uncharacteristic.

He chose to not worry about the troubles and sorrows of tomorrow just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaw! How about that – a little boy AND a little girl. (BEAMS) Poor Magnus, this pregnancy is pretty rough on him! But OH, what a reward waits at the end, if all goes well. (sighs)
> 
> Sooo... Was that any good, at all? AND, VOTING TIME! I have a pretty solidly decided name for the baby-girl. But what about the boy? Which name would you like? DO LET ME KNOW! Hearing from you always brightens my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	12. The Right Kind of Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discover that enjoying intimacy is getting difficult. And the pregnancy reaches a new, exciting phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping this up took slightly longer than I expected. BUT. Here we are! (BEAMS)
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your comments, listings and love! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS) I noticed that several new friends have joined this journey. Welcome! And to those who have been traveling along from the start, THANK YOU!
> 
> Awkay, before I get all mushy... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy this quite fluffy chapter.
> 
> Now... I ABSOLUTELY ADORE the first date scene from the books. The starting flashback includes a loving nod towards that. (smiles)

/ _Alec and Magnus’ first date was far from perfect. It started well enough, with the two of them letting their competitive natures loose at pool. Then the dreaded topic of exes was brought up and things became very awkward very quickly. Enough so to make Alec wonder if they were just too different for... whatever it was between them to ever work. But in the end they managed to find mutual understanding, as seemed to be their custom. Which was when Jace came barging in, interrupting their kiss, and Alec concluded miserably that their date was officially ruined._

_Magnus, however, had other plans after leading Jace to the loft’s guest room. “Your brother could use a moment alone. And looking at you right now... I must admit that I’m not quite ready to part ways yet.”_

_The extraordinary omega’s words, along with the eyes that watched him with warmth and want, brought some color to Alec’s cheeks. Which were already flaming from the recent kiss. He wondered if he’d ever get used to someone desiring him so much. “What, ah... would you like to do?”_

_“How about a dinner?” Magnus mused for a moment. “I know this sushi restaurant in Tokyo...”_

_“Actually...” Alec hated shooting down such a tempting suggestion. Especially because seeing Tokyo with Magnus sounded amazing. But he could feel Jace’s distress. “Maybe we can order something? Jace isn’t ready to talk yet, but...” He trailed off. How was he supposed to explain the need to be there for his parabatai without making things awkward again? By then he knew that the feelings he once had for the blonde weren’t love but..._

_Magnus interrupted his chaos of thoughts with a look of such understanding that made his knees grow a little week. (Alec wondered with bafflement if he’d somehow succeeded in finding someone who got him even when he had hard time explaining himself.) “Sounds like a lovely idea. What are you hungry for?”_

_“Well, a bacon burger from East Village is always a sure choice.” Despite it being their first date, planning on a dinner together happened naturally. Enough so for Alec to not overthink it. He didn’t even sound hesitant or self-conscious while expressing his desire._

_Magnus grinned. “Bacon burgers it is, then.” The warlock took his hand. “Let’s set the mood a little.”_

_Alec followed readily, far more gladly than he would’ve ever expected. They didn’t go further than to the older man’s balcony. As soon as they got there Magnus snapped his fingers thrice. The first made two very delicious looking burger meals appear. The second lit up what looked like Northern Lights, just for them to admire. The third made calm and smooth jazz music play. As soon as it was all done the man glanced towards him and was clearly pleased to see how impressed he was. “Ready to continue with our date?”_

_Alec nodded enthusiastically. He didn’t even try to hold back a smile. “Yes.”_

_It took another three hours before Alec began to head towards the Institute. He’d already reached the stairs when he remembered something important and ran back. Their fourth, or was it the fifth, kiss of the evening was the sweetest and best one yet. It made Alec’s head spin in a way that made him stumble in the stairs he finally did take._

_He knew that Magnus saw. Usually it would’ve made him feel mortified. As it was he shrugged and simply carried on, his steps lighter than ever in his life. And started whistling while bits and pieces of the evening floated to his mind._

_‘..._ relationships, they... take effort _...’_  
 _‘..._ all for effort _...’_

_So... They were officially boyfriends, now? The thought made Alec whistle louder._ /

/

Focusing on work after the scare he and Magnus went through wasn’t easy on Alec. His husband swore, several times over, to call if there was anything even slightly worrying going on. It was little comfort when Magnus was notorious for never, ever admitting when something was wrong. (Not that Alec would’ve been much better. But he wasn’t the one carrying their precious little ones. Which made the warlock even more precious than he’d already been.)

A couple of days after their bath Alec came home to find Magnus on a couch with a mug of tea. (Mint? His husband only drank that brand when he was upset.) The smaller man was talking to a phone. “... wards repair ... Let’s see.” The mage flipped through his calendar. “How does next Tuesday at two sound?” There was a reply. “Excellent. I’ll see you then, ma’am.”

“Hey.” After they’d kissed Alec’s eyebrow rose all the way to his hairline. “I was under the impression that you were supposed to slow down.”

There was a time when a conversation starting like that would’ve led to a fight. But they’d learned enough of themselves and each other to do better now. Magnus gave him a disarmingly soft look. “I am slowing down, Alexander. But I refuse to stay inside these four walls for the next twenty weeks.” To prove his point the warlock showed him his calendar. Not a single day was fully packed and several days of each week had been left entirely empty. “These babies are my first priority, too.”

Alec felt a sting of embarrassment. “I know.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How did it get so disheveled? “I’m sorry...”

Magnus, to his relief, shook his head in understanding. “Don’t be. It’s okay to be worried and hormonal. Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to tell me?” The warlock scowled and took another sip of tea while one of his hands flew to his belly.

The reaction made alarm speed through Alec. His whole posture tensed up. “Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Just some heartburn.” The centuries old man pouted. “The twins have officially decided that they don’t like the chili sauce I keep craving anymore.”

Alec offered a sympathetic grimace. Which was when he noticed the shattered remains of two sauce bottles and a broken bowl of ice cream on the floor. “Is that what this mess is all about?”

Magnus cleared his throat, blushing lightly. “I... possibly lashed out a little. It wasn’t my proudest moment.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh. His beloved could be quite adorable when he got unreasonable. “I’ll help you clean up.”

Magnus waved a hand. The limb found its way under the Shadowhunter’s shirt and started a merry voyage. “It can wait.”

“What about the heartburn?”

“It’s a thing in the past now that I’ve found something that’s the right kind of spicy.” Magnus kissed him, long and passionately, then licked his lips. “So shh. I have much better uses for your mouth than worrying and overthinking.”

As much as all of Alec enjoyed the moment, he couldn’t help himself. His gaze kept straying towards the still melting ice-cream. Which seemed beyond nauseating as it became one with the red sauce.

Magnus snorted. Sounding simultaneously offended, frustrated and amused. “Really? That’s how much it bothers you?” The omega rolled his eyes theatrically, dropped his glamour and snapped his fingers. The disgusting puddle vanished. A pair of cat eyes locked demandingly with his. “Now do I finally have your undivided attention?”

Alec was spellbound. “Yeah, kitten. You definitely do”, he murmured huskily.

Magnus’ eyebrow arched. “Kitten?”

Alec smirked and nuzzled his head against the smaller man’s neck. The sweet scent of his pregnant mate threatened to steer him out of his mind. “Serves you right for all those times you’ve tried to make pup a thing.”

Magnus purred and tilted his head to allow Alec’s lips an easy access to his neck. “What if I like it?” A challenging hand made its way lower, elegant fingers drumming the spot right beside his painfully tight crotch teasingly. “Very much?”

Alec was humiliatingly close to panting and keening. “In that case... kitten... Show me how much”, he ordered gruffly.

Which elicited a purr from Magnus. There was a dizzying amount of pheromones in the air between and around them. “So authoritative.” The fingers drummed faster, making the Inquisitor’s line of vision tunnel. “I do adore your Shadowhunter mode.”

Alec decided to ditch the ‘who cracks first’ game in favor of getting to the good part. So swiftly that Magnus gasped from surprise and delight he snatched his husband to his arms. Three seconds passed and they lay on the couch, the mage safely on top of him.

“Enough with the flirting. Show me”, Alec repeated his earlier command. His growl of lust made the omega shiver from pleasure.

Magnus moved very happily to obey. Until they felt something that made them both gasp and freeze. Alec’s eyes widened to a comical size. “Did... our baby just kick me for getting you worked up?”

Magnus nodded, very slowly, equally stunned by their hyper-protective child.

The parents to be stared at each other. Then broke down to a fit of giggles. Even if they both realized that it was the second time their twins interrupted their... adult activities. (And all signs warned that there’d be great many more interruptions in their future.) How were they supposed to mind when Alec just felt their children moving for the first time?

/

Maryse could tell that Magnus still wasn’t comfortable with being visibly pregnant. Which was a curious change in a man who’d always dressed himself and put on makeup in a manner that ensured he’d get attention. She felt for him every time people cooed at his still rather small bump. Some even tried to touch it without asking for a permission. Magnus did his best to meet the unwanted attention with tense but polite smiles. Sometimes he was overwhelmed and threatened enough to growl and she wondered if he’d deliver a punch.

Whenever Magnus thought that no one was looking, though... Whenever he felt safe... He couldn’t seem to stop touching the bump. Maryse remembered the urge from her own pregnancies, especially the first one.

When she first heard that she was pregnant with Alec she couldn’t quite believe it. Even when she first saw him on a screen, so tiny and helpless inside her, that she was about to be a mom still didn’t quite sink in. But when she first felt him moving... When his kicks became so fierce that even Robert felt them and burst into tears of joy... That was when her precious baby finally started to seem real. It made her happy beyond all words that her son now got to experience that same incredible journey with the one he loved. And it was almost as good to see that beloved positively glowing.

Magnus shelved the book he’d just gifted her with when he caught her watching. Mercifully he didn’t seem taken aback. “Maryse? Is... something wrong?”

Maryse shook her head and fought to not tear up. Why was she getting so emotional, she wasn’t the one carrying a child! “Pregnancy suits you.”

Magnus scoffed. “Hardly. But thank you.” The warlock shifted, contemplating. “The twins are in an active mood today. Would you like to try if you feel a kick?”

Maryse nodded enthusiastically and would’ve told him that he never had to ask if she would’ve found her voice. Slowly, not wanting to crowd him, she approached and placed a hand on his stomach. She dared to press slightly harder when he didn’t tense up or pull away.

For a while nothing happened. Maryse was about to step away when there was a thud. Then another. Solid, determined kicks.

Magnus chuckled breathily. When he spoke his voice was thick with emotion. “That’s right, little ones. Grandma is saying ‘hi’.”

It was a tragedy that the twins would never meet their other grandma. And that Magnus didn’t have his mom there to support him. Maryse was determined to do whatever she could to make up for that. Her first grandchildren and son-in-law deserved all the love in the world.

/

That was how Alec found his mom and husband, caressing Magnus’ bump with happy tears in their eyes. The sight got to him so much that he had to wait for a while before making his presence known. “Hey.” He went on after a kiss of greeting for his beloved. “Are you ready for the double date with Jace and Clary?”

Magnus nodded. Only someone he knew him well noticed how a subtle wiggle of fingers fixed slightly smudged makeup. “Absolutely.” They’d spent far more time with the other couple after the omega collapsed and Alec had his miniature breakdown. “We’re...” The sentence was cut short when the older man received a message. Which was met with a huff. “It’s Jace, asking where we are. Apparently we’re five minutes late. Since when has Mr. Fashionably Late cared about schedules?”

Alec smiled. His parabatai had been increasingly protective of them both lately. “Have you decided where you want to eat? It’s your turn to pick.”

“How do East Village bacon burgers sound?” Magnus’ eyes held mirth and fondness. “Biscuit loves them as much as you do, so I’m sure that she can persuade Jace.”

Maryse chuckled. “Right now, that boy wouldn’t say ‘no’ to anything you three might ask.” She gave them a warm hug. “Have fun. I love you both.”

Despite being already late the pair decided to walk for a few minutes before portaling. They needed a few moments together until the start of the double date. Somewhere along the way Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek. Which the smaller man accepted with a sound of delight. “Not that I’m complaining, but what did I deserve that for?”

Alec shrugged seemingly nonchalantly. “No reason.” How was he supposed to put into words how baffled he was by his amazing family?

About five minutes later Magnus gave him a look. “Alexander, are you... whistling?”

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. How adorable is this family? (BEAMS) LOL, and will poor Alec and Magnus EVER have uninterrupted... adult fun again?
> 
> AND, most importantly... How was that? Any good at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment, listing and sign of love means the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The gang celebrates Magnus’ birthday. The birthday boy does his best to enjoy the occasion despite feeling uncomfortable.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	13. Happy Birthday, Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Magnus’ birthday. The birthday boy does his best to enjoy the occasion despite feeling uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes a little late, but Happy Birthday, Alec! (smiles) And guess what? It’s time to continue with this story. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments, listings and love! You have no idea how much it inspires me that you’re all there. (HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’ll continue to like what’s to come.
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s go-time! I truly hope that you’ll enjoy the chapter.

/ _Much like plenty of other things over the course of his life, Alec overthought his first time with Magnus._

_His boyfriend literally had thousands of former lovers. What new and exciting could he possibly offer? What if he’d turn out to be a disappointment? What if he wouldn’t enjoy... it? What if Magnus didn’t? What if he’d like it too much and mess everything up? Their relationship was important to him and even the thought of endangering it with rushing made his stomach twist into knots._

_Funnily enough, it was the realization that Magnus had similar concerns that helped ease his mind. What they had and their first time mattered a lot to the mage, too. He mattered a lot. Whatever doubts and fears he’d had began to fade. “It’s okay”, he murmured after their second kiss in a manner of minutes, which was fast turning into a third. “I want this.” He’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Magnus and didn’t think he ever would._

_It was almost magical how naturally they got started. Eager hands and lips... Kisses neither of them wanted to break... Falling to bed... The sheer chemistry between them suggested that they’d always been meant to do all that._

_Then Alec kissed Magnus’ neck and tension flooded to the omega’s body. There was a sharp, gasp like breath, this time not for all the best reasons. With a stiff motion that definitely didn’t speak of consent the warlock turned his head, exposing more of his neck._

_Alec frowned. He must’ve done something fundamentally wrong, although he couldn’t fathom what it might be. “Magnus?” His boyfriend, who’d clenched his jaw, offered no verbal cues. He tried again. “Magnus, what’s wrong?”_

_His voice seemed to bring Magnus out of the trance. The man blinked twice, eyes focusing on his. Some of the earlier tension melted away while hands that’d been gripping his hips tightly loosened. “I’m sorry, Alexander. I just...” The omega emitted a wheezing sound of anxiety and frustration. “I haven’t been with an alpha since Camille for a reason. Some of the things she manipulated me into doing... made me feel uncomfortable. I know that you’re nothing like her, I simply got confused for a second. I’m sorry.”_

_Suddenly Alec remembered Magnus mentioning that he wasn’t the only one feeling vulnerable. The power alphas had over omegas was immense, and unfortunately some alphas misused it. Moving deliberately slowly and softly, the Shadowhunter kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “I swear to you that if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me and we’ll stop.” It felt silly to reassure someone who could do unimaginable things to him with a snap of fingers. But he was willing to do anything the older man needed. “If you don’t want to...”_

_“I do want you.” Magnus watched him, in that intense moment failing to notice something. His glamour had fallen. “And I trust you.” Seeing his mesmerized stare, the cat eyed warlock frowned. “What...?” That was when it finally sunk in. Magnus shuddered from horror. “Oh...!”_

_“Don’t hide them”, Alec pleaded. He brushed the other’s cheek and this time earned a shiver of delight. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”_

_For the first time that evening Magnus initiated a kiss. And while their entire bodies melted together Alec knew that he’d done at least some little thing right. It would’ve made the alpha inside him proud. If it wasn’t for the problem that he didn’t have the faintest clue what he was supposed to do next._

_Magnus seemed to pick up on his fresh bout of insecurity. And find it endearing. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I’ll tell you exactly what I want you to do.” The man’s eyes were still unglamoured and remained that way for hours._

_The following morning they woke up in each other’s arms. Neither regretted a thing. Because while they weren’t an officially bonded pair yet, something had changed fundamentally. For the better._ /

/

Putting on body lotion to avoid stretch marks was something Alec and Magnus both found themselves enjoying. For the Shadowhunter it was a special thrill, because he got to feel with both his hands how his husband’s bump grew. Slowly yet steadily. Their children also seemed to enjoy feeling him close. They kicked a storm whenever Alec kissed and caressed his beloved’s stomach.

Alec chuckled one evening when the twins were even more demanding than usual. “I know, I know. I love you, too. And I’m glad that you’re getting big and strong. But try to calm down, okay? Papa needs his rest tonight.” He knew that Magnus hadn’t been sleeping well lately.

Magnus hummed softly. A pair of cat eyes, free of makeup, blinked sluggishly. “Yes, papa would appreciate getting his beauty sleep.” A huff met Alec’s adoring, awestruck gaze. “I do appreciate the admiration, but I look like a mess right now.”

“Nonsense”, Alec disagreed. This time he kissed Magnus’ lips. “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus’ still unglamoured eyes softened. “I remember the first time you told me that. That was when I fell in love with you.” A hand that only carried one special ring brushed the younger man’s cheek. “No one’s ever looked at me like that before.”

Alec shrugged, his cheeks coloring slightly. “Well, I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you.” Despite how long they’d been together, the Inquisitor’s gaze was still positively worshipping when it was aimed at the warlock. “I think I started falling for you the second I saw you. It just took a while before I admitted it to myself.”

Magnus chuckled heartily. And didn’t resist the temptation to give another kiss. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, that was adorably corny.”

“Hey, like you’re any better!”

“I certainly wasn’t complaining.”

/

At some point, neither mother or son was sure when, Alec had taken up a habit of going to his mom and Luke’s new apartment for coffee occasionally. They were both still eager to work on finishing closing the gap Maryse’s prejudices once tore between them. After all, the one thing they shared the most clearly was how much family meant to them.

Maryse nodded towards the plastic bag Alec had along when he came. It was from a bookstore that sold very different items to hers. “Let me guess. Another book about pregnancy and parenting?”

Alec shrugged, embarrassed. “I know, I know, I already have eleven. I just... The more weeks pass by, the more stuff I find out that I had no idea of. And... I have to be prepared. For Magnus, and the babies.” He looked down on his coffee that was quickly turning cold. “Being a parent... I can’t fail at it, mom.” He’d always been a perfectionist and parenthood was the most important thing he’d ever embraced in his life.

Maryse gave him a soft look of understanding. “I was terrified, too, when I found out that I was pregnant with you. Because I knew that I’d be a far from perfect mother. But you, Alec... You were born to be a dad. I’ve known since you were only six. You probably don’t remember that day anymore, but I’ll never forget.” Her eyes softened still. “It was a cold winter day and Isabelle had fallen badly ill. She had a raging fever that wouldn’t go down. She kept crying and whenever she tried to get some rest she had terrible nightmares. She wouldn’t stop asking for your father, but he was on a mission. I stayed up with her for two full days but eventually exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep. Do you know what I saw when I woke up an hour later?” Maryse wiped her eyes swiftly. “You’d somehow sensed the exact moment when your sister needed you. There you were, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand and whispering softly. She was finally sleeping peacefully.” She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “The twins are lucky to have you, and you could never let them down. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Alec was speechless, so instead of talking he wrapped her to a tight hug. Maryse’s reassurance wasn’t enough to make all his doubts evaporate, of course. But he went back home feeling lighter.

/

The more weeks passed by the more aware Magnus became of the little ones growing inside him. He dreaded to imagine how uncomfortable he’d feel when the babies would get even bigger and his stomach more crowded. Aches, swelling, shortness of breath... Reading about it all hadn’t quite prepared him for the firsthand experience.

He continued with yoga exercises in hopes that it'd make him feel better. Izzy was keeping him company for one of those sessions one morning shortly before his birthday. While bright rays of sun streamed into the apartment, they stretched themselves to identical poses.

“So...” Izzy sighed happily when the new position began to ease tension in her lower back she hadn’t known existed. (A tiny fond smile appeared to her face when Magnus uttered a similar sound far louder.) “Alec says that you don’t want to celebrate your birthday.” She peered briefly towards him. “Skipping a chance to celebrate doesn’t sound like the Magnus I know.”

Magnus hesitated. “I haven’t told Alec yet because I don’t want him to panic, but... I’ve had Braxton Hicks contractions a few times. The books and Annie say that they’re harmless, that everything’s alright, but...” The warlock groaned. “I’m happy. Things have seemed good and peaceful for a while, now. But I can’t shake off the fear that something will go wrong. It’s foolish, I know.”

“No wonder you’re in no mood to celebrate.” Izzy contemplated for a moment. “Still, we all want to honor the special day. Because you’re important to us. How about a dinner gathering? It doesn’t have to feel like a party.”

Magnus... didn’t have anything against that idea. “Alright. But no presents. And this time Simon doesn’t get to pick the post meal movie. I don’t understand where he finds all those romantic comedies from.”

Izzy groaned, switching to a new position. “Don’t ask me. I’ve been trying to hide them.”

/

Two days later it was Magnus’ birthday. He came home from meetings and consultations to find that Alec was already there. Appearing curiously nervous. The smaller man narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why do you look like you’ve done something naughty?” he inquired after they’d greeted each other properly.

“I know that you told me not to get you anything, but... You took me to Hawaii for my birthday and I wanted to return the favor.” Slightly hesitantly Alec pulled out a small, dark package he’d been hiding in his pocket. “Besides, this made me think of you.”

Curious, Magnus accepted the gift. What he found was a stunningly beautiful, silvery locket. The symbol of eternity had been engraved on it. When he opened the jewelry, he felt his heart stutter from affection. It contained miniature copies of his favorite of their wedding photos and a sonogram picture.

Tears filled Magnus’ eyes when he looked at his beloved. “Alexander, this is...” There were no words to fully express how touched he was. “Thank you.”

If the proud and pleased expression on Alec’s face was any indication... Perhaps he didn’t have to squeeze out anything more. “Happy Birthday, kitten.”

/

A couple of hours and a thorough make out session later a rather large gang gathered to the pair’s apartment to celebrate the birthday of a centuries old man. Since gifts were prohibited the guests brought food instead. And Jace brought an action film the blonde seemed endearingly enthusiastic about.

The loft was full of happiness, friendship and love. And such acceptance Magnus once imagined would never be possible. Perhaps the safety provided by that cohesiveness helped the mage find a peaceful slumber. In the middle of the movie’s loudest part, at which Jace and Andrew cheered while Simon whimpered.

“Is he alright?” Lorenzo inquired from where he’d wrapped an arm around Andrew. There was a frown of genuine concern on the warlock’s face. To imagine how much he once despised and envied Magnus...!

Alec nodded with a smile and kissed the top of his husband’s head. “He’s been sleep deprived lately.” He suspected that pregnancy hormones caused a great deal of the anxiety. (For them both.) “This is the best birthday present he could’ve gotten.”

Their whole gang raised a glass of lemonade. (None of them wanted to have alcohol when Magnus couldn’t consume any.) “Happy Birthday, Magnus!” the chorused, mindful to not get too loud.

Magnus caught none of it while he slumbered with a tiny smile on his face, curled up against Alec.

And if one of them noticed how Alec’s hand slipped under his husband’s shirt... Then landed on the bump to feel both the omega and the babies inside... No one would’ve been foolish enough to tease him about it.

For a few more stolen moments everything was perfect in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! How’s that for gang spirit? (smiles) Poor Magnus, though! Pregnancy is often no picnic.
> 
> SOOOO... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment means the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	14. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hormones turn out to be a curse and a thrill. An unpleasant phone call threatens to shake things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s UPDATING TIME! Are you excited? Still on board?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, listings and support! It means THE WORLD to me that you’re out there, reading this and enjoying this. (HUGS) I really hope that you’ll keep enjoying the tale to come.
> 
> Awkay, here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER TOUCHES UPON THE TOPIC OF DEPRESSION AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. (Because we’re at 2x8 with the flashbacks) But DON’T WORRY! We won’t steer too deep on that track.

/ _Maryse had never, ever been as terrified as she was after Alec almost jumped from Magnus’ balcony. And when the first shock started to fade she realized that the warlock she despised was the one who saved him. She had no idea how to fit that together with the view she had of the world._

_She heard from Izzy that Alec planned to spend the night at Magnus’ apartment. Maryse and Jace were still too emotionally raw to have the proper talk they needed. So she decided to make sure that her oldest was safe and alright instead. She would’ve much rather seen Alec being cared for at the Institute than by a Downworlder. Especially after she learned of the other warlock’s attack._

_The loft was in a state of chaos. A broken book shelve... Traces of magical attacks everywhere... Magnus had clearly prioritized something else over cleaning up. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. Dreading what she might intrude on, Maryse peered in despite a voice of reason screaming at her to stop._

_As it turned out Alec was perfectly fine and sleeping peacefully. (She didn’t think she’d ever seen him appear so at ease.) His shirt was a wrinkly mess from how determinedly he’d snuggled against Magnus. The omega hummed softly and seemed to whisper something every now and then while combing his fingers through her boy’s already ruffled hair. As much as Maryse tried to see some vile trick or dark magic, all she found from the older man’s eyes was adoration._

_Magnus truly, honestly loved Alec, and she had no idea what to make of the realization._

_Although Magnus’ wards had probably reported her arrival, it wasn’t until then he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. When they looked at each other she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. They exchanged a nod of mutual understanding before she closed the room’s door and turned to leave._

_First, however, Maryse made her way to the balcony. Her stomach lurched from guilt when she found the still wrapped present Magnus gave Max on the floor, where her son left it carelessly. She picked it up and cradled it close, a searing sensation taking over her eyes._

_Maryse almost lost Alec that night. Jace might never forgive her for what Max revealed. She insulted Magnus and encouraged Max to do the same after the warlock arranged a beautiful party and welcomed them to his home._

_She gave the abandoned gift another sad look, then glanced towards the railing Alec nearly threw himself over, and vowed to do better as a mother._

_Alec jolted awake when the apartment’s door closed. Magnus’ gentle hand in his hair helped him calm down. “Maryse stopped by. I think she wanted to make sure you’re alright.” It sounded curiously like a question._

_Alec inhaled deeply, finding further comfort from the omega’s scent. He didn’t exactly want to have this talk but knew they needed to. “Magnus, I’m okay, I swear. It was just the spell. I’d never...” He couldn’t quite bring himself to finish._

_Magnus was silent for a long moment. “As much as I’d want to be convinced, we both know that spells can’t create feelings from thin air. They can only strengthen emotions that are already there.” A steady, secure arm pulled him close. “I believe it when you say that you don’t experience those urges actively right now. But if you ever do, I need you to talk to me. Because... I’ve been through it myself, and I’d never judge you.”_

_A jolt of shock and sadness went through Alec. That definitely wasn’t what he would’ve guessed of a man who always seemed radiant and larger than life. “Magnus...!”_

_“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to scare you or make you feel bad.” Magnus kissed his cheek. “I just want you to know that I understand. And whatever happens, you won’t have to go through it alone.”_

_Alec couldn’t quite recognize the feeling swelling in his chest. He’d never experienced anything so strong. At the end of such an awful day it was like soothing balm._ /

/

Magnus woke up with a loud, strangled gasp and sat up so quickly that the whole world spun in front of his eyes. No matter how many panting breaths he tried to pull in, none of them seemed to get where they were supposed to. He was a barely breathing, moist eyed, trembling mess, and couldn’t get himself under control. Inside him the twins were kicking a frantic storm.

“Hey, hey.” Of course his distress had woken up Alec when it radiated through their bond. The sleepy Shadowhunter sat slowly and wrapped an arm around him. The simple physical contact was wonderfully grounding. “What’s going on?”

Magnus shook his head. Mainly at himself and his hormones. “I just... had one of those ridiculous nightmares. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Okay.” Alec processed his cryptic, evasive answer for a moment. “In that case I’ll wait for you to be fine with you.”

Grateful and humiliatingly in need of comfort, Magnus leaned against his beloved’s warmth and closed his eyes. In the meantime Alec’s strong, steady hand rubbed soothing circles on his aching back. It took less than thirty seconds before the warlock was close to falling asleep. The babies also relaxed, anxious kicks transforming to far more pleasant little flutters.

“Which one was it?” Alec inquired quietly upon noticing that he’d calmed down.

Magnus didn’t want to talk about it but he was coherent enough to understand that he needed to. He nuzzled his head against his husband’s neck. “I wasn’t fast enough and you fell.” 

Alec shivered barely noticeably. It took a long moment before the alpha found his voice. “It’s been a while since you last had that one.”

Magnus sighed heavily. “I know. I thought I’d never have another one of those.” He huffed irritably. “Stupid hormones.”

“It was just a bad dream.” Alec kissed his hair. “I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” That was how strong their bond was. It made the Inquisitor immortal. Not invincible – no one was – but immortal.

Magnus took his mate’s hand and squeezed it as firmly as he could without causing pain. Alec returned the gesture. The sound their matching rings made upon brushing together was like a relieved sigh. Breathing became easy again.

Alec gave him some time to unwind fully. “Your back is as hard as stone.” (Another part of the mage was hard as well, but they’d get to that later.) “Can I try something?”

“Of course.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You know that I’m never against a good bedroom experiment.”

Alec chuckled, then shifted so that the taller man sat behind him. “I’m not a massage therapist, but... Maybe I can help, at least a little.” It was adorable how someone could sound determined and shy at the same time. “You’ll... let me know if I do something that doesn’t feel right, won’t you?” That was the deal they’d had from the start, although usually it applied to far steamier activities.

“I will”, Magnus swore softly.

Alec started tentatively. The motions gained some new confidence when Magnus moaned from pleasure before realizing that the sound was coming. A knot after a knot received a tender but resolute handling. By the time Alec was done the omega was close to a state of nirvana. “That was heavenly”, Magnus slurred, his eyes closed. “Thank you.”

Alec hummed. “How many times do I have to remind you?” Those words were far too soft to be an actual scolding. “You never have to thank me for taking care of you.”

Relaxed enough to be practically boneless, Magnus melted to his beloved’s secure arms. Alec was more than happy to collect him and they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Their gently joined hands said what they didn’t quite have the words for.

‘ _I’m glad you didn’t jump._ ’

‘ _I’m glad you didn’t, either._ ’

/

Later that same week Jace was a little worried when Alec moved funnily during their sparring session. His brother was clearly stiff and sore. Concern turned into suspicion when he began to notice how obscenely... satisfied the Inquisitor also was. Around then he remembered a chapter from a pregnancy book he’d flipped through in order to be a better support system for Alec and his brother-in-law. “I take it you’re getting first-hand experience on the positive impacts of pregnancy hormones?”

The shy, self-conscious boy Alec once was would’ve blushed radiantly and stuttered. The man he’d grown up to be shrugged, his poker face flawless. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jace snorted. He was barely fast enough to dodge an attack. “Of course you don’t.”

Another ten minutes later Alec received a fire message. A very telling spark lit up in the man’s eyes. “It’s Magnus.” His brother grimaced apologetically. (The reaction might’ve been caused partially by stretching of certain areas when he picked up a towel.) “Sorry to cut this short.”

“No you’re not”, Jace argued with a grin. It was good to see his parabatai so happy. He preferred not thinking about the cause of that joy further.

“No I’m not”, Alec confessed with a smirk that was only one part sheepish.

Alec hurried to leave, whistling as he did. There was a skip and a curious limp in his steps while he rushed away. Magnus’ message was definitely a booty call, Jace was sure of it.

“Have fun”, Jace couldn’t resist teasing. “Just spare me the details.”

Alec only whistled louder.

/

A couple of days later Alec was tense and in a bad mood from several endless, frustrating meetings. His temper improved immediately when he opened the loft’s door and heard laughter. Apparently they had the kind of a visitor he certainly didn’t mind.

“That’s so cool!” Max’s eyes shone from excitement while he pressed his hand just a little tighter against Magnus’ bump. “Does it hurt?”

Magnus smiled softly. “Not really, it just feels strange.” The warlock leaned closer conspiratorially. “They really like Alec. They always move differently when he’s talking or touches me.”

That revelation made a splash of warmth go all the way through Alec. The thought that their little ones already knew him and seemed to love him... It made him ridiculously proud.

Alec was about to make his presence known until his husband went on. “I’m glad that you decided to stop by. It’s been far too long from your last visit.” Magnus tilted his head. “But I have a feeling that you want to get something off your chest. And I’m guessing that it’s why you came so early that Alec wouldn’t be home yet.”

Max looked down. The boy seemed embarrassed. “I know that it was a long time ago, but... I wanted to thank you for the rune party. And for that awesome blade you got me as a gift. I’m sorry for the way I treated you back then.”

Magnus appeared surprised, amused and touched. “You’re welcome, Max. Although you hardly need to thank me for a party that ended in a disaster.” The mage mused for a moment. “And I accept your apology. We all make some mistakes when we’re young.”

Max thought about that. “Did you? I mean, make mistakes when you were young?” It was asked with utterly innocent curiosity.

Magnus nodded, and Alec was pleased to notice that his beloved didn’t look ashamed of himself. (There was no point in torturing oneself over things that happened hundreds of years ago.) “I did a lot of things I’m not proud of before I grew up and began to see the world for what it is. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes.” A tiny smile was offered. “I’m honored that you’ve accepted me as a part of your family.”

“Of course I did.” Max didn’t seem to even consider any other alternative. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to Alec. Mom helped me get that.”

Magnus’ eyes weren’t dry when he hugged Max, and neither were Alec’s.

“Please don’t tell Alec that I made you cry.” Max’s eyes widened from alarm. “He’s so protective of you that Simon’s scared of him.” (Was it wrong that hearing those words pleased Alec?)

Magnus chuckled. “I doubt he could ever yell at you. But it’s a deal.”

/

The following day was painfully long. It didn’t help that through most of it Braxton Hicks contractions had plagued Magnus, making it impossible to relax for even a second. His swollen, sore feet and equally achy back made him grumpier. Eventually he admitted defeat, cancelled a meeting and headed home, where he’d hopefully get some rest.

Unfortunately fate had other plans. Almost as soon as he made it home he got a phone call that made him frown. “Lydia?” While they were on friendly terms, they didn’t exactly ring each other spontaneously. “What...?”

“ _Oh, thank the Angel...!_ ” Lydia’s relief was audible. “ _Are you okay? I thought you’d be here by now._ ”

Magnus’ blood ran cold. “Why... would I be there?” Several unpleasant possibilities flooded to his mind.

Lydia swore under her breath. “ _The medical team swore that they’d let you know...!_ ” She sighed. “ _Magnus, I need you to stay calm, okay? For the babies._ ” The pause was torturous. “ _It’s Alec._ ”

Magnus wished, from the bottom of his suddenly hammering heart, that it was all just another nightmare – it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Exactly the kind of a phone call any pregnant person needs. (winces) Poor precious darlings!
> 
> SOOOO... Do you hate me? (grins sheepishly) Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in then.
> 
> Take care!


	15. The Worst Type of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fights for his life. In the meantime Magnus faces old, deep rooted prejudices. Along with far too much stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up this chapter took WAY longer than I’d planned. BUT. At last it’s publishing time! Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! Words can’t express how much you being there means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s go-time! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Something changed permanently between Alec and Magnus after Iris’ attack. Or perhaps the Shadowhunter began to realize something that’d been there all along. Unfortunately he didn’t get the chance to process it._

_First Clary was dying because of Iris. Then Alec found out about Izzy’s addiction. That his little sister, whom he’d sworn to protect the day she was born, was suffering like that... And he’d had no idea. What kind of a big brother was he if he failed to be there for her when she needed him the most? Self-hatred made him feel sick to his stomach and see red._

_Alec attacked Raphael and it felt better than it should’ve. Izzy refused to let him help and it hurt, horribly. He lashed out at Magnus and wanted to apologize, desperately, but fate refused to give him the chance when he’d finally calmed down enough._

_Because next thing he knew Valentine attacked and he was running frantically through the Institute, praying that one of the countless of bodies he encountered wouldn’t be Magnus’. Eventually he stood outside panting desperately, his eyes stinging hellishly from tears that wouldn’t fall. Magnus had taken his breath away since they met, but never before like that. The archer had never been so terrified in his entire life. Because he saw his feelings more clearly than ever._

_If he’d lose Magnus before getting to tell the warlock that he loved him... With the events at Raphael’s apartment as their final meeting... He’d never forgive himself._

_Then a hand was laid on his shoulder, a familiar scent caressed him, and the world righted itself._

_Holding Magnus with the force of despair, Alec thanked the Angel for not taking the omega away from him. He registered only snippets of what the older man was saying. “... Madzie ... Catarina’s ... just in time ...”_

_Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, those he’d come so very close to never seeing again. And he felt braver than ever in his life. His words were likely a jumbled mess from how loudly his thoughts and feelings were whirring. But he got them out nonetheless. Including the most important thing he’d ever uttered. “Magnus, I... I love you.”_

_For a second the look of shock on Magnus’ face startled him. (Did he advance too quickly or misread what was between them?) But then it transformed to the kind of utter adoration he’d never seen before. (And hoped he’d one day feel he deserved.) “I love you, too.”_

_They embraced each other once more, even more tightly this time. Downworld suffered a catastrophic blow and they could’ve both easily lost their lives. But they didn’t. Instead they were in each other’s arms, their feelings out in the open. For a few stolen moments they anchored themselves on that._ /

/

Apparently there was a mission during which a young Shadowhunter, fresh out of training, got into a trouble. Alec, being Alec, insisted to be a part of the rescue crew as soon as he heard. The demon activity turned out to be stronger than the team had known to expect. Alec ended up with a wound on his side and demon poison rushing through his body. Lydia swore that Alicante’s medical team was extremely skilled. And dedicated to saving their leader, especially with Helen as their leader.

But the fact stood that they had no guarantee that Alec would survive. 

Magnus barely registered making his way towards the main center of Nephilim. For once he was oblivious to the looks of disapproval and mistrust aimed his way. He was scared to death of losing his mate and the twins were clearly scared as well. The three of them needed Alec and that was all he cared about. Until the unfriendly attention around him became such that couldn’t be ignored.

Magnus had almost reached the medical wing when two members of the medical team blocked his path. One of them was ridiculously huge, the intimidating impact enforced by a shaved head. The other, far smaller man glared at him with hostile blue eyes before speaking. “I don’t get why Helen kept yapping that we should call you, but you’ll leave. Now.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. Seriously? “With what authority are you ordering me?”

“With the authority of a Nephilim.” The large, muscular Shadowhunter grabbed Magnus hard. The alpha’s scent was hostile, like a slap. “You magicked your way into Lightwood’s pants and wormed yourself to Idris”, the much taller man hissed. “But some of us haven’t forgotten what you really are.” The words were like someone had spat at his face. “You’re nothing but Downworlder scum who has forgotten his place. Let me assure you, it’s not here.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. The storm of hormones and worry over his mate overwhelmed him. Angry magic prickled right under his skin. The two Nephilim had no idea how much danger they’d be in if he lost control. “My place is beside my husband”, he hissed.

The older Shadowhunter snorted. “Husband? Do you really imagine that anyone in their right mind acknowledges that so-called marriage?”

The larger Nephilim, who still hadn’t found enough wits to let go of him, gave him a push. “Leave, now! You have no business being within the walls of this building!”

Magnus remembered, vividly, how Raj tried to kick him out of Alec’s room when his alpha was suffering from trying to track down Jace. The dark, violent impulses currently bombarding his mind... They were ten times stronger.

“What the hell is going on here?” Izzy’s eyes were pure hellfire when she marched to the scene. It made the Shadowhunter duo shudder visibly. “You have five seconds to explain.”

The smaller one was bolder. Or perhaps more idiotic. “This warlock...” (Incredible how much disgust one word could contain...!) “... refuses to leave.” The man folded his arms. “Not that it’d be any of your business. This isn’t your Institute.”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed. “This warlock is my brother-in-law and my brother’s bonded mate. Which definitely makes this my business. Magnus also saved Alicante from Jonathan’s attack while I remember vividly seeing you two running away screaming. He has far more right to be here than you do.” Her eyes flashed while she took a protective step closer to him. “So back off, unless you want me to throw you at a wall like I did three years ago during training.”

The two seemed eager to argue some more. But eventually they thought better of it and began to walk away, muttering loudly. The sight of their departure made the rage inside Magnus fade away slowly.

As soon as it was just the two of them Izzy’s whole demeanor changed. She stepped closer and pulled him to a tight, tender hug. Which he returned in kind after a moment’s surprise.

On a day such as that one they both needed a hug, desperately.

“Thank you”, Magnus murmured. “I don’t know what I would’ve done to them if you didn’t appear when you did.”

Izzy huffed. “Whatever it might’ve been, I would’ve let you”, she admitted. Her hold on him tightened still while she sought comfort. “I just got here. Idiots like those two had better get over themselves, because Catarina will be here soon, too.”

Magnus nodded, too overwhelmed and terrified to utter a word.

“Alec will be okay.” It was unclear which one of them Izzy tried to convince. “We won’t lose him like this.”

Magnus drew every little ounce of comfort he could from those words. He swallowed laboriously when a lump appeared to his throat. “I know.”

It took another couple of minutes before they let go of each other and headed towards the infirmary. Jace, Clary, Max, Maryse and Robert were already there. (Considering the greeting he just received, Magnus understood why Izzy had asked Simon to stay home.) Maryse and Max looked like they’d been crying. They all hugged Magnus, making him feel a splash of warmth for the first time since Lydia’s phone call.

/

Three endless hours passed by before an exhausted looking Helen made her way to them. Knowing that information was what they needed, she skipped chitchat. “We don’t have an antidote for the demon poison yet, but we’re close. Catarina’s stabilized the wound. She’ll heal it fully as soon as the poison in his bloodstream isn’t preventing it.”

“So...” Cautious hope appeared to Maryse’s red, puffy eyes. “Alec will be alright?”

“The next couple of days will be a touch and go.” Helen seemed reluctant to admit just how uncertain things still were. “But like I said, I’m cautiously optimistic.”  
Of course that wasn’t enough, but it’d have to do.

Magnus let the Lightwood family go in first. They needed time with Alec. And seeing his mate in the hospital bed, pale, fragile and unconscious, was too much to bear.

“Magnus.” Helen sounded absolutely heartbroken. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t call you myself. I was busy stabilizing Alec and starting to develop a cure. I made a mistake when I trusted my team to do it instead. If I knew that they are...”

“... prejudiced idiots?” Magnus’ eyes softened. “Helen, your first priority was helping Alec. As it was supposed to be.”

Helen stroked the strands of hair covering her ear self-consciously. (Magnus had experienced the kind of shame he saw in her eyes great many times because of his warlock mark.) “You and Alec have already changed our world so much that sometimes I forget those still lingering prejudices.”

Magnus sighed. “One step at a time”, he mused. “Alec and I aren’t alone in creating that change.” They weren’t alone, even on a horrible day like that. He tried to find some little comfort from that. “You and Aline are also a part of it.”

The mention of her girlfriend made Helen smile. It faded quickly. “I’ll do everything in my power to save Alec. I swear.”

“Magnus?” Maryse, who just emerged from Alec’s room, wiped her eyes while giving her son-in-law a soft, supportive smile. “Your turn.”

Magnus shifted from discomfort when he noticed that the Lightwoods were leaving. “It’s... You don’t have to...”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jace squeezed his shoulder and glanced subtly towards his bump. “We all know who Alec needs with him the most right now.”

Magnus had no idea what to say to that, so he only nodded slowly.

“We’ll be in the waiting room.” Robert’s voice was oddly hoarse. “If either of you needs anything, let us know.”

Entering the room with some hesitation, Magnus was touched upon noticing that another hospital bed had been placed right next to Alec’s. He lay on it, then snuggled as close to his husband as he dared to. Seeing the Shadowhunter in his current condition was far too painful so he closed his eyes and grabbed a limp had. It was warm and clammy from raging fever.

“Do you remember what you said before you told me that you love me for the first time? That you’d never experienced such fear?” Magnus swallowed hard but the lump in his throat remained. His voice was barely audible when he forced himself to continue. Some tears rolled down his cheeks. “I... I feel the same way now.”

/

The antidote was developed fairly quickly. But it took torturously long before they knew whether it’d work, if they were fast enough. Magnus wasn’t allowed to take part in creating the potion because his head wasn’t functioning properly. (He was barely composed enough to control his magic.) And until the antidote had run its course Catarina and the medical team had done everything possible for the wound.

Magnus wasn’t a patient man and the wait, just laying beside Alec while his beloved shook from violent bouts of fever, was pure torture. Yet he refused to leave the room for even a second. He wasn't going home without Alec.

By day four Alec’s condition was improving promisingly. It marked the first time since the nightmare began Magnus nodded off. He slept lightly and fitfully for about an hour before a touch jolted him awake.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Catarina showed him a small bag of food. “A little bird named Clary sang that you haven’t been eating.”

Magnus didn’t want to hurt her feelings by admitting that he wasn’t hungry. At all. “Thank you. It’s for things like this you’re my dearest friend.”

Catarina grinned. Then nodded towards Alec. “He looks a lot better.”

“The fever broke entirely last night.” Magnus rubbed at his stomach absentmindedly when a sharp twinge tightened it. “The last of the wound needs to be closed and it’ll take time before the venom’s impact fades entirely. But... He’ll be fine.” He tried, very hard, to believe that. To convince himself that after days of fighting, he wouldn’t lose his alpha.

“Magnus?” Catarina’s brows were furrowed. “Does your stomach hurt? Because you’re clutching at it pretty hard.”

“I’m fine.” Magnus rubbed at his bump soothingly. “I suppose the twins just miss their daddy. I’ve been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day.”

Catarina’s frown deepened. “How about I call Annie over? I know that you’re worried about Alec. But you need to look after yourself and the twins, too.”

Usually Magnus would’ve refused such fuss, claiming that he was perfectly alright. Instead he nodded absentmindedly when he noticed that Alec began to stir. A tiny but demanding groan escaped the alpha when the younger man sensed him near.

Magnus barely noticed Catarina’s departure. Because for the first time in days Alec’s eyes opened. Hazy and barely even halfway, but still. It took far too long before they managed to meet his properly. As soon as they did a small smile appeared. “... ‘re you are”, the Inquisitor slurred.

Relief flooded through Magnus like a warm wave. Along with pregnancy hormones and exhaustion it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. “Yeah.”

Alec was clearly about to fall asleep again. But the stubborn man fought on to get one more thing squeezed out. “... love you.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead partially to hide his tears. “Now sleep some more.”

Alec was out long before the final sentence was completed. Magnus must’ve dozed off as well. Because he woke up to a particularly strong twinge. He gasped, and nearly lashed out magically when he felt that there was someone aside Alec present.

“Easy, easy!” Annie had a great deal of sympathy on her face. “I heard that you’ve had a rough few days. Let’s make sure that the little ones are okay.”

Magnus held on to his heavily sleeping husband’s hand desperately while Annie felt around his abdominal area. “The babies haven’t been moving as much as usual today. My stress... Is it harming them?”

Annie’s facial expression wasn’t as soothing as she likely hoped. “Could you pull down your pants a little? I need to check something.” 

Magnus complied numbly. It was quite possibly among the most embarrassing events of his whole long life. But wasn’t this something she’d have to see eventually if she’d help him give birth?

“Try to relax, okay? You’re so tense that you’re shaking.” Annie searched his eyes. “Maybe we should wake up Alec to help you.”

Magnus shook his head immediately. “Alec needs to rest. We’ll wake him if...” He couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“Okay.” Annie started her inspection, which made the situation’s discomfort increase greatly. In several ways. She went unnervingly quiet.

Magnus felt nauseous. What if something really was wrong? “Annie? What’s going on down there?”

Annie sighed heavily. The look on her face was an even louder warning. “Magnus, what you’ve been having all day aren’t Braxton Hicks contractions, but real ones. You’re about two centimeters dilated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... (whimpers) Alec’s recovering, thank heavens! But what about the twins? It’s WAY too early for them to be born!
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Rants? Do you want to punch me? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment means the world to me.
> 
> (To keep you from plotting my murder, LOL... The angst train IS coming to a stop REALLY soon. At least momentarily...)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	16. Wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus both attempt to rest and recover. Will they and the twins be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’ time to update! (BEAMS) Before that, though...
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your comments, kudos, bookmarkings and love! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because I’ve been a devil with cliffies lately... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Alec imagined that things would quiet down after Valentine’s arrest. Then Izzy went missing and Azazel was summoned. It turned out to be a big mistake, but at least everyone made it through the ordeal alive. Azazel was still on the loose and would have to be handled, but Valentine remained firmly locked up. And shortly after the summoning Izzy called, announcing that she was alright and recovering._

_Yet Alec couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was off. Magnus behaved strangely and he couldn’t blame it solely on the unpleasant encounter with a demon. (They’d gone through far worse.) The dread grew stronger when he stopped by at the mage’s apartment and took down Azazel. It wasn’t just that Magnus wouldn’t kiss him or even hold him properly, and practically threw him out. The omega’s scent, such Alec had grown intensely fond of, was wrong. Like there was something clouding it, tainting it._

_Alec took the long way to the Institute after leaving the loft. Andrew met him as soon as he got there, a frown on his face. “There’s some security footage you need to see. Valentine’s getting desperate.”_

_Alec followed, curious. A mixture of feelings from disgust and hatred to confusion rolled through him when he watched Valentine throw a shoe at the camera. “I’m Magnus Bane! Let me out of here! The real Valentine has to be stopped!”_

_Those words crossed a line for Alec. That monster almost slaughtered the love of his life and had the nerve to say something like that...! In hardly any control over himself, he marched to the holding section. The relief on Valentine’s face at the sight of him only made his wrath intensify and soon he’d slammed the man at a wall. “You... are not fooling anyone”, he growled, eyes narrowed. “So drop the act, now. Or I’ll drop you.”_

_“Alexander...!” the man in his hold choked out. Then whispered about their trip to Tokyo, and a precious gift. Unlike at the loft earlier, Alec sensed the other’s anxiety. He could also distinguish a familiar scent, even if it was oddly muted. And then the man knew how they confessed their feelings for the first time. “If you love me... You have to believe me.” Suddenly nothing made sense anymore. Alec walked away, his emotions a mess and his head spinning._

_Jace was the most logical option to share the strange events with. “I wouldn’t believe a word that comes out of Valentine’s mouth”, his parabatai advised coldly. “I’ve experienced first-hand how good he is at manipulating people.”_

_“I know”, Alec muttered. “I just... I have a weird feeling.”_

_It took frustratingly long before Alec came up with an idea. He took his phone and called Magnus, who picked up much slower than usual. “_ What _?”_

_Well, if that didn’t make Alec’s suspicions grow... “Hey.” He licked his lips. “I... was thinking about that charm I got you, and that trip. Now that Valentine’s in custody, how would you feel about another trip to Shanghai? To celebrate?”_

_“_ Yes, yes, sounds great. _” The man who definitely wasn’t Magnus sighed heavily. “_ Look, I’m busy with a client right now. I’ll call you later. _” With that the phone call was ended._

_By Alec, who was running towards the holding section. Where Jace, who seemed furious, was strapping Valentine’s protesting, gagged body to a chair. Imogen approached the prisoner with a nauseating amount of satisfaction on her face. “Valentine Morgenstern...” There was a long, sharp knife in her hold. “Oh, how I’ve been looking forward to this.”_

_“Wait!” Alec screamed, at the top of his voice. Despair clawed at his chest while he grabbed Imogen’s hand when the blade it held was a breath away from the chained man’s throat. “Stop! He’s not Valentine!”_

_Jace’s rage transformed to pure horror. Imogen frowned. Alec was oblivious to them both. All he saw was Magnus trapped behind Valentine’s tear-filled eyes, who watched him with relief, disbelief and love._

_“Thank you”, a voice that was and wasn’t Valentine’s whispered in Alec’s ear while he untied the man. “For believing in me. For hearing me.”_

_Getting Magnus back into his own body was just the start of healing. That much became apparent when the warlock emerged from his bedroom. Alec’s gaze followed the smaller man. He dropped a couple of shards of glass to a bucket. “Jace helped me clean up until Imogen asked him to get to the Institute.” Well, more like ordered._

_Magnus nodded slowly. It was easy to see that his thoughts were a million miles away. “After today’s revelation, I can imagine that they have a lot to talk about.”_

_Alec inhaled a deep breath. Then, moving deliberately slowly, he took a seat next to his beloved. “He... asked me to tell you that he’s sorry. Again.”_

_Magnus shook his head. “He has nothing to apologize for. Valentine brings out the worst in everyone. And he wanted to protect you.” The warlock scratched the exact spot where mentioned criminal’s agony rune was ferociously. As thought trying to scrub off something invisible._

_Alec’s heart ached. He took the hand and held it gently, not wanting his boyfriend to cause any further pain on himself. “I’m sorry, too”, he murmured, his voice full of sadness. “For everything you had to go through.”_

_Magnus swallowed hard, a haunted look in eyes that refused to meet his. “The agony rune... It made me relive things I’ve spent centuries trying to forget. That pain...” The mage shuddered visibly. “No one deserves that. It’s an inhumane punishment.”_

_Sorrow slashed Alec. He couldn’t even imagine what horrors from the past had been brought to life. “Magnus, tell me what to do. Please, tell me how to fix this.”_

_Magnus shook his head, still not looking his way. The gesture seemed to say ‘I don’t know’ rather than ‘You can’t fix this’. Alec could accept that. They’d figure it out together. He tightened his hand around Magnus’ and felt a warm splash of relief when the omega did the same._ /

/

Hours had passed by, but the waiting room was still packed. Maryse and Robert fit into the same space when there was a respectful distance between them. As it was the former had nodded off, while he latter kept watch tensely. Max had also dozed off, his head leaning against his father’s shoulder. Izzy and Jace were wide awake, adrenaline and worry keeping them up.

Izzy’s stomach clenched when the blonde tensed up. “Jace? What is it?”

Jace’s eyebrows were furrowed. “Alec's upset. Something’s wrong.”

Before any further questions could be asked Catarina was making her way to them. The expression on her face didn’t ease anyone’s mind. “What’s wrong with Alec?” Jace demanded before the warlock got the chance to speak.

“Alec’s almost fully recovered. He’s waking up.” Catarina’s jawline tightened. “It’s the twins.”

/

Alec had a strange, unpleasant dream. A demon attacked him, giving him a wound that was definitely life threatening. He lay there, bleeding and in pain, possibly dying. And all he could think about was Magnus. His pregnant omega, who needed him more than ever – their kids needed him. He’d never feared death before but he did then, fading out with his husband’s name on his lips.

Then he woke up to Magnus beside him, smiling and saying that he loved him. With his mate’s scent cocooning him, Alec decided that he just had a nightmare. He slipped to a deep, peaceful slumber.

It was only befitting, in its own macabre way, that Alec woke up to another nightmare.

Before anything else Alec sensed his omega’s distress. It was more powerful of a motivator than anything in the world. He fought to wakefulness with Herculean effort, adamantly. “Magnus?” he mumbled, and wondered if it was anywhere near comprehensible.

Something was wrong.

His attempts to move and hopefully get up were stopped by a gentle hand. “Your wound has been taken care of, but you need to take it easy. No fast movements.”

Alec didn’t care how injured he still was or wasn’t. Because the air around him was thick with his mate’s anxiety. “Where’s Magnus?” he demanded, pushing as much authority as he could to the pathetic, hoarse remains of his voice.

By then his line of vision was clearer. Allowing him to see the tension on Annie’s pale face. “Magnus started having contractions.” She kept her tone clear and calm, like any proper medical professional delivering unpleasant news. “He thought that they were Braxton Hicks, but we discovered that they were the real deal.” She gave him a few moments for the information thus far to sink in. “I’ve given him medicine in hopes of preventing a premature labor. In a few hours we’ll see if works.”

Alec’s heart was aching and hammering madly. Even if his brain refused to fully take in what he just heard. “But... Magnus is only twenty-four weeks along. It’s... It’s too early.” Far too early. The twins, they weren’t ready yet...!

“I know”, Annie agreed softly. “Which is why I’m doing everything I can to convince the little ones to wait. And Magnus is fighting as hard as he can, too.”

Alec tried to find reassurance from her words, he really did. But in the end he buried his face to his hands, only sheer willpower keeping him from breaking down. “This... This is all my fault”, he choked out. “If I didn’t get injured...”

“Stop that thought right there”, Annie commanded. “You didn’t choose to get hurt. You chose to pull through for your family. So keep fighting with them now.”

Alec nodded like a soldier who’d just received his orders. Following an instinct, he turned his head and discovered that Magnus slept right next to him on the joined beds with a light frown on his face. The relief lasted until it occurred to him that his beloved’s rest was unnaturally deep. There were also dark circles around the warlock’s eyes, evidence of possibly several days without sleep.

“Catarina had to sedate him lightly with magic to help him calm down”, Annie explained when he growled. “Right now, while we’re waiting to see if the medication helps, we can only help him try to relax.” She appeared thoughtful. “This is the first time since he heard the news he’s stopped whimpering. I wonder if he feels that you’re awake.”

“He does.” Of that Alec was certain and it gave him a hint of comfort. “From pretty much the start we’ve felt each other when we’re close enough. Even before we bonded officially. That’s... how he kept me hanging on, too.”

Annie blinked. Surprise was clearly visible on her face. “You two are something exceptional.”

Alec nodded, unable and unwilling to put something so private and intimate into further words. Then the full weight of the situation crashed on him once more. Slowly, fearing that he’d cause even more harm, he lay a hand on Magnus’ bump. It was tighter than it should’ve been but not stone hard. He waited desperately but didn’t feel the kicks he craved. “How...?” He cleared his throat. “How likely is it that the babies will be born today?” He didn’t want to know, but he had to ask.

“Let’s focus on seeing this through one hour at a time instead of latching on statistics.” Annie gave him a look of support and sympathy. “Let me know if either of you needs anything. And get better soon. It’s good to see those eyes of yours open.”

Alec nodded absentmindedly. His focus was already elsewhere. As soon as the room’s door closed he shifted even closer to Magnus. He grimaced at the dull pain radiating from where he once had a gaping wound. Then decided that being near his omega was worth every bit of the discomfort. His heart ached at how still their little ones remained under his hand. “I know that I scared you and papa, but... Please, stay there a little longer.” He swallowed. “This world, it... It can be a pretty nasty place. So as much as I want to meet you... Please, just... Just wait until you’re ready.”

The timing might’ve been a coincidence, of course. Alec preferred to believe it wasn’t. Because just as he finished his speech, he felt something that made his heart skip a beat. A kick, small but stubborn.

/

Magnus slept dreamlessly. When he woke up, he was achy from several places and the sterile-reeking room was cold. Alec’s warm, protective arm around him made up for that. It took a few moments of bliss before he remembered what was going on. A whimper crawled up his throat while he placed a hand on his stomach.

“Hey, shh... Try to relax.” Alec pulled him a little closer and the alpha’s scent wrapped around him like a blanket. “The contractions stopped an hour ago and you haven’t dilated further. But you have to be monitored for a day or so to make sure that things remain stable.”

Magnus breathed in. His chest was still unnaturally tight. “Alexander, I... I’m so sorry...!”

“For what? Magnus, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Alec caressed his hair, and for just that once he chose to allow it. “I’m sorry, too. For worrying you.” The Shadowhunter sighed. “I guess we both have to start taking better care of ourselves. Soon we’ll have two babies depending on us.”

Magnus nuzzled his head against his mate. Under his palm one of the twins moved, pressing a hand or a foot against the limb. “But not today.” A little bit of his tension melted away while that began to register.

“Not today”, Alec affirmed. The younger man sniffled. “Thank the Angel for Annie. If she wasn’t here...” He trailed off.

Magnus was tempted to wrap an arm around his husband. Until he remembered the injury and froze. “Are you alright?”

“Practically fully healed, now.” Alec pulled him closer still and chuckled at how eagerly he accepted it. “So stop stressing yourself out already.” They exchanged a brief but tender kiss. “We’re okay, all three of us. I swear.”

“You almost weren’t”, Magnus pointed out quietly.

Alec kissed his head. “I know. But I’m not going anywhere, I swear.”

Until Magnus nodded off before the contractions he'd been up for days. The whole emotional strain had drained him entirely. Alec’s comforting words were just the lullaby he needed. His eyelids fluttered closed. “... ‘love you”, he murmured before falling asleep in his alpha’s safe arms.

“I love you, too.”

/

While Magnus rested Alec kept watch over his family. He felt a couple of more kicks before the twins settled down. They’d had a rough few days, too. Both mates dared to fantasize of the day when they’d actually get to meet their little ones.

Alec had no idea how long he’d kept his post. Catarina, Helen and Annie popped in a few times to do their checkups, assuring that everything was okay. The Inquisitor did his best to believe it.

To his surprise, Maryse also came. “Hey, mom. Why are you still awake?”

She huffed affectionately. “I’ll remind you of having asked that when the babies are old enough to get into a trouble. Luke told me to go where I yearned to be when I couldn’t stop tossing and turning.” Maryse didn’t have a lot of experience on dealing with omegas and their mates, but she was tactile enough to approach slowly. “Alec, you can’t even imagine yet how glad I am that you’re alright. But you still look exhausted.” She brushed his cheek tenderly with her hand, like she always did when he was sick as a child. “You can stand down for a moment. I’ve got this watch.”

Those words worked like a charm. Or maybe Alec was just too tired to argue. “Mom...” He wasn’t sure how to express what he wanted to say.

Maryse’s eyes softened. “I know, sweetheart.” She hadn’t called him that... in a very long time. (Since he was old enough to tell her off for doing so.) She made herself comfortable and pulled out a book. Clearly she was in for an all-nighter. “Now sleep. I’ll wake you up if something happens.”

Sleep Alec did, trusting his whole world to his mom’s hands.

/

The following morning Annie performed a scan so the pair could see how their little miracles were doing. She grinned when the babies were found easily. Even their daughter wasn’t trying to hide. “There they are. Look at them, sound asleep after raising such a ruckus...!”

Their son slumbered with his arms folded in a disapproving manner. Every now and then one tiny leg twitched. Partially behind him their daughter slept as well, even though it looked like she suffered from hiccups.

How was Magnus supposed to not get emotional at the sight? He swallowed thickly, leaning his head against his husband. “They’re perfect”, he whispered, like it was a secret.

Alec couldn’t help it. His chest puffed up. A happy, pregnant mate and twins on the way... It would’ve been any alpha’s greatest pride and joy. “They’re amazing”, he agreed. Then kissed his beloved’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Magnus huffed and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Alexander. But I didn’t create them alone.”

While whispering to each other and admiring their children the couple forgot about Annie. She watched them. And decided that she never wanted them to stop being so nauseatingly happy.

/

That evening what little had been left of Alec’s wound was gone. He was still weak from the demon poison and it’d take a while before he’d recover fully. But the horrific injury had caused no permanent damage. Magnus was achy and, despite putting on his best ‘I’m fine’ face, clearly shaken. Being at the infirmary after having almost gone to disastrously early labor... It did the omega no good. And his husband’s continued stress had Alec on the edge.

They both needed to go home. So that was where they headed as soon as the medical personnel bustling around them allowed it. A baffling amount of people offered to escort them. In the end they chose Izzy, because she was the least likely candidate to make a fuss.

The scent of food greeted the trio when they walked in. Seeing the men’s immediate panic, Izzy rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, I didn’t do any cooking. I swore to never cause another food poisoning after that one Thanksgiving, remember?”

The couple shuddered. “I doubt any of us will ever forget, Isabelle”, Magnus muttered. The memory brought a hint of green to his face.

“Magnus! Alec!” Madzie burst out of the kitchen, touchingly happy to see them. She then frowned, studying them critically. “Alec, mommy said that you and the babies have been sick. Are you okay, now?”

Alec nodded, his eyes softening. “Yeah. We’re all okay.” He seemed to even believe it.

That was when Catarina emerged as well. She hugged them both with a smile on her face. “Hey. And welcome home.” She inspected them with her gaze much like Madzie did. “Until dinner is ready, off to bed with you two. Annie and I agree that you both need bed-rest.” Her eyes narrowed. “And I mean for sleeping.”

Madzie frowned. “But... What else can you do in bed but sleep?”

Magnus, Alec and Catarina blushed. “Pillow fights and wrestling”, Izzy answered the child, deadpan. Then proceeded to distract her. “I heard that you’ve learned a new magic trick. I’d love to see it.”

An hour later dinner was finally ready. Catarina was about to ask Alec and Magnus to come eat. She changed her mind when she found the two sleeping in each other’s arms.

Dinner could wait – Magnus and Alec had everything they needed at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How adorable is this little family? (smiles) It looks like everyone’s gonna be okay. Thank gosh! I’ve got my angst-loving inner muse gagged and chained right now, so maybe our boys will have a smoother sailing for a moment. (chuckles)
> 
> Soooo... How was this softer chaper? Did you like my version of the body-swap? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT CHAPTER we’ll see how Christmas and New Year pass by. WHAT SHOULD MALEC GIVE AND RECEIVE AS CHRISTMAS PRESENTS? Feel free to vote!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	17. The Gift of Trust and Favorite Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus celebrate Christmas and New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more time polishing this than I expected. BUT. Here we are! Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, kudos, bookmarkings and love! It means THE WORLD to me that you’re all reading this. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Are you ready for some fluff? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> LITTLE GIFT-IDEA INSPIRED BY NAFAID. Thank you for the giggles you made me emit! (HUGS)

/ _The time following Valentine escaping custody was trying on Alec and Magnus. Everyone was on the edge. Shadowhunters feared a new war. The whole Downworld feared that they’d be wiped from the face of the earth. Unfortunately those tensions echoed between the couple as well. They both wanted to do what was right for their people. Alec felt sick to his stomach when he visited Magnus, who was still emotionally raw from the agony rune, and asked for a strand of hair. He felt infinitely worse after getting kicked out._

_The need to follow rules and do what was expected of him was rooted deep inside Alec. Rules kept those he cared about safe. Usually. That day he wondered miserably if doing what was expected of him cost him his boyfriend._

_In the end Alec did something Magnus was teaching him to do. He listened to his heart over his head. And prayed that it wasn’t too late._

_“You never have to prove yourself to me”, he declared, eyes firmly locked with Magnus’. “Ever.” He pulled out something from his pocket. “That’s why I want you to burn this.” It was like with his and Lydia’s almost-wedding. He couldn’t do what he was supposed to, because it didn’t seem right._

_Magnus frowned before checking what was handed to him. The warlock’s eyes filled with surprise. “Alexander...!”_

_Alec offered him the tiny bag containing Magnus’ hair. The warlock took it slowly, his fingers brushing the archer’s tenderly as he did. Because the sign of trust meant the world to him at a time when the ghosts of his past were marching in._

_They got lost into a long, sweet kiss while the strand of hair and everything it represented burned._

_“Oh, yeah, and...” A tiny but proud smile graced Alec’s lips, which were swollen from the kiss. The young man’s eyes shone. “I just became the Head of the Institute.”_

_They celebrated thoroughly and intimately. But unfortunately that magical night wasn’t enough to wipe away the emotional trauma Magnus went through. It didn’t erase the awful, torturous memories. He did his best to hide it all from Alec. Because he was certain that as soon as his beloved would find out what a monster he was, he’d lose him._

_But in the end the weight of the old pain became too much to bear. Alec saw, and begged him to not push him away. And Magnus remembered the way the Shadowhunter trusted him on the day the hair was burned. Choosing to trust too, despite knowing that the truth could very well destroy their relationship, he told Alec something he’d never shared with anyone._

_How he found his mother dead. How his stepfather blamed him for her suicide. (He left out the part where the man attempted to drown him. Even thinking about it was too much.) He confessed to being a murderer. And braced himself for another heartbreak, for someone he cared about once again deciding that he was too much. People had dumped him and worse for less._

_Alec, however... Alec was different. In all the best ways. Despite having just learned that he was an abomination, the archer met his eyes with steel hard resolve. Then said something Magnus hadn’t realized he’d yearned to hear all his long life. “There’s nothing ugly about you.” The absolute, total honesty the declaration came out with took his breath away._

_Because for the first time ever Magnus dared to hope that perhaps he’d found someone who wouldn’t break his heart._ /

/

Alec wasn’t fully recovered yet but his eyes blazed hellfire while he stood in front of a large group of Shadowhunters. “As you’ve all heard, I’ll be on a leave for a while. But there’s something I decided to handle before it has the chance to fester.” He raised his chin and focused his glare on the two men who once tried to keep Magnus from getting to him. (His husband likely would’ve never told him about the incident. Mainly because he still didn’t expect to be treated better. Fortunately Izzy had no such qualms.) “I’m aware that some of us are eager to forget. But right now we’re enjoying a time of peace because Downworlders have chosen to look past centuries of persecution and bloodshed. We’re all here today because a warlock went to Edom with no hope of return in order to save Alicante.”

The smaller of the two men rolled his eyes. “Fantastic... He’s preaching about his husband again.”

“I’m preaching about ensuring that we’ll never have to go through another war!” Alec growled back. In a tone no one dared to argue. He shook his head in disappointment as he looked at the two men who wouldn’t be in Alicante much longer. “Haven’t you learned anything from your own history? From years upon years of bitter war? From Valentine? If we want to avoid repeating past mistakes, we have to learn from them! We have to be better than those who almost destroyed our world! To accomplish that, we must all work together. Race notwithstanding.” He took a deep breath. “I’m about to become a father. And I want my children to have a future of hope, peace and happiness. Do you want the same for your children?”

Great many of those gathered to listen cheered. The two men scowled. “Some kids... Half-breed freaks”, the bigger of them muttered.

That caused a reaction Alec hadn’t expected. He saw red but others responded before he could. Several Shadowhunters, even a few such he’d seen looking at Magnus with suspicion, glared at the two medics. “That’s the Inquisitor’s children you’re talking about!” one of them, a petite young girl, snarled. “Show him some damned respect!”

“For what, bringing the Downworld scum here?”

“What, exactly, makes them scum?” Another, older Shadowhunter man glared at the arrogant youths. “Are they not living, breathing, feeling and thinking individuals? Just like us?” He raised his chin. “My daughter would be dead if it wasn’t for the warlock who saved her life. My dearest friend is a werewolf.” His eyes narrowed. “This world is changing, you ignorant brats. And for that I’m eternally grateful.”

“That was actually a nice bridge to what I was planning on suggesting.” Alec’s eyes flashed while he glared at the men who disrespected his mate. “Some of us have forgotten our history. It’s time for them to re-learn it. Which is why I’m sending you two to the Silent City for studying and soul-searching. And to work. The Silent Brothers are in need of two Shadowhunters with medical skills.” He tilted his head. “You’ll feel more at home in the new Alicante, with all of its inhabitants, once you’ve done some character growth. Don’t you think?”

/

Two days later it was Christmas. Alec was tugged gently to the waken world by the scents of coffee and his omega. And by Magnus humming a Christmas carol he was too drowsy to recognize. He yawned and emitted a sound that made the warlock chuckle. “Ah, the Sleeping Beauty awakens.”

“... not awake ...”, Alec pointed out grumpily. He buried his face into a pillow. But the scents coaxing him to full awareness proved to be too tempting. He had no hope of going back to sleep. Admitting defeat, he wrenched one eye halfway open. To discover that it was still dark outside. He groaned loudly. “... ‘y are you up in the middle of the night?”

“It’s morning. Very early, though.” At least Magnus had the decency to sound sheepish. “The twins didn’t let me sleep, so we decided to arrange a surprise for you. In the spirit of the season.”

Well. Alec was pretty bad at saying ‘no’ to Magnus. “Coffee first.” That was a non-negotiable.

“Of course.” Magnus pushed a small plate towards him. “I even magicked some gingerbread cookies.”

Alec was still irritated. But also touched. His husband had been even more nurturing than usual after his injury. (Too much so, really, for someone who was supposed to take it very easy.) “A man could get used to this type of treatment.”

Magnus smirked. “Perhaps I’ll give you further... treatment once you’ve had your coffee. To make up for interrupting your sweet dreams.”

The coffee was forgotten to grow cold on a bedside table.

When they climbed out of the bed an hour later it was still dark outside. As they stepped to the balcony Alec understood why he’d been persuaded to wake up before sunrise. At least fifty snowflakes floated in the air like stars, shining brightly. Each of them held a photograph. Or no, not photographs. Memories.

“Instead of a standard Christmas present, I wanted to show you my favorite memories of us.” A smile appeared to Magnus’ lips. “I know that Shadowhunters don’t really celebrate Christmas. But I decided to use this opportunity to let you know how much getting to share one with you and our path together mean to me.”

Of course Alec knew already, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Seeing all the sweet memories they shared floating and twinkling around them... It was nothing short of magical. “This... This is amazing.” He squeezed his beloved’s hand. “Thank you.” He then frowned at a picture from the day Magnus opened up about what the agony rune did to him. “Wasn’t... this supposed to be about good memories?”

“Pleasant or no, that’s also one of my favorite memories.” Magnus leaned his head against his shoulder. “I already knew that I love you and you love me before then. But that day, when I realized that you accept even the ugliest parts of me... I dared to start believing that perhaps our love will last.”

“There’s nothing ugly about you”, Alec insisted, just like he did then.

“Oh, but there is. Plenty. No one is perfect.” Magnus kissed his neck. “The trick is to find the one person whose imperfections match yours perfectly.”

Alec smiled. “We’re perfectly imperfect? I like that thought.” Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he kissed the mage. “Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.” Magnus’ lips were almost close enough to touch his. “I love you, too.”

/

Later, at a far more decent hour, Magnus woke up to the very delicious sight of Alec straddling him. There was a black piece of fabric in his hold. “Do you trust me?”

Magnus huffed. “Of course I do.” He arched an eyebrow. “But I can’t help wondering what this is about.”

“I’m going to blindfold you”, Alec announced. Already getting to work. “And then I’m going to give you the best massage you’ve ever had.”

“Bold statement”, Magnus teased while following his mate’s wordless request to sit up. By then the fabric covered his eyes and all he saw was black. In anyone else’s company he might’ve panicked.

“I know.” Hearing Alec sound so confident was a great gift. Large, calloused hands slipping under his shirt made him shiver from delight. “Now hold still, and let me do all the work.”

They weren’t even making love. But Alec’s skilled touches, maneuvering every knot in Magnus’ body, very nearly sent the older man over the edge. He was fairly certain that his low, sinful moans of pleasure revealed just how much he appreciated the Christmas gift.

/

That evening the whole gang gathered to the pair’s loft to celebrate. Once again they made a deal that presents weren’t allowed. They all already had everything they needed and more.

Magnus stood beside Lorenzo, who watched the others helping a very excited Madzie decorate. There was a dazed expression on the younger warlock’s face. “Are you alright?” Magnus inquired.

“Of course. I just...” Lorenzo blinked quickly. Like someone who feared that an illusion might break if he closed his eyes for too long. “This laughter, and love... I never thought I’d get to have this.”

Magnus understood. Better than well. “It feels good to have a family, doesn’t it?”

Just then Andrew looked towards them, and smiled at Lorenzo with such adoration that Magnus felt like looking away. Especially when it was met with a smile that was as intimate. “Yes”, the Spanish mage affirmed. “It does feel good.”

Once the guests had left Alec and Magnus discovered that someone had broken the ‘no gifts’ rule a little. Hidden to their kitchen was a small, hastily wrapped present, along with a note from Jace. Upon opening it they found a package of glow in the dark condoms.

‘ _For some private magic. This is to prevent more little miracles until you two are ready for it. Because you seem to have a thing for accomplishing the impossible._ ’

They looked at each other. Then burst into laughter. “I’m going to kill him”, Alec managed at last, with practically nonexistent actual heat.

“I’d rather you didn’t. He does have his moments. I can always transform him into a lizard if we decide that he deserves it.”

Alec snorted with amusement. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would. But I doubt he deserves such an unpleasant experience for this.” Magnus eyed on the package surprisingly solemnly, despite trying to keep his tone light.

Alec tilted his head. “What... do you think about it? Having more kids?”

Magnus mused for a long moment. (Which the Shadowhunter considered a good thing. Whatever would come out, it’d be honest.) “Perhaps one day.” The warlock looked at him almost cautiously. “But... I need you to remember that this pregnancy may very well be a one-time thing."

Alec shrugged. “There are more ways than one to have children”, the younger man pointed out. Then proceeded to backpedal. “I mean, when we’re both ready. If we’re ever both ready.” The disappointment wasn’t quite flawlessly hidden.

Magnus felt his eyes soften. So he found a mate who wanted a whole football team of children... “We’ll take what fate gives us. One day at a time.” He kissed the barely visible wrinkle on his beloved’s forehead. “Perhaps next time will be a little more planned.”

Excitement lit up Alec’s eyes. The air between and around them became thick with pheromones. “Next time?”

“Yes. Some day.” Magnus patted his own, swollen belly tenderly. “Bear in mind that I’m cooking up two right now. We’ll be quite busy for the next few years.”

Alec’s eyes continued to shine. The alpha gave his bump a spontaneous kiss. “I can’t wait.”

For centuries Magnus imagined that he’d never become a parent. And that it was a good thing, because he’d be horrible at it. But now, with Alec... “Me neither”, he murmured.

/

Sooner than anyone saw it coming the year was changing. A lot of people celebrated the occasion loudly, others had everything they needed in the comfort of their own home. Instead of a massive get-together the gang decided to greet the new year with their partners.

Luke and Maryse spent most of the late evening cuddled on a couch, watching ‘Casablanca’. Once upon a time Maryse felt horribly lonely with Robert and imagined that it was all life would offer her. Luke imagined that he’d never love again after Jocelyn’s death. Their arms wrapped around each other and video calls from their children reminded them of how much love they still had. When the clock struck midnight, they got lost into a deep kiss just as Rick and Ilsa said goodbye on screen.

There was a huge party at the New York Institute. For once even demonic activity didn’t interrupt the joy. Despite the people around them all Simon and Izzy saw while dancing was each other.

“I can’t believe that I’m dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“And I can’t believe that I found myself the most amazing boy in the world.” Izzy kissed the tip of his nose. “We both got lucky.”

“Yeah.” Simon nodded firmly. He didn’t ask to be introduced to the Shadow World, and he absolutely didn’t ask to be turned into a vampire. It also certainly wasn’t his choice to basically lose his mom. But right there, he was the happiest he’d ever been. And he knew, without any doubt, that even the worst things could lead to something perfect. He tightened his hold on the woman he loved. “We are lucky.”

Defying common sense and taking a massive risk, Clary relented and agreed to go skating with Jace. He still wasn’t good at it. When Jace fell down and didn’t get up, she hurried to him, terrified that he’d hurt himself. Quite soon she realized that he was actually on one knee, offering her a ring with a nervous but excited look on his face. (And she figured out what the talk between him and Luke she interrupted a few days earlier was about.)

As for Magnus and Alec... They were perfectly content in their own bed, sleeping almost innocently with their clothes on. Each had one hand on the warlock’s bump and both wore a smile. The twins also slept peacefully. All four of them were getting ready for the hurricane-like year of changes that was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaw, how’s that for a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year? (grins) Those two needed their bit of pure, utter bliss.
> 
> Soooo... Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	18. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy continues to give Magnus a hard time. Alec does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that just... sort of wrote itself. We’ll see if it turned out to be any good...!
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for all your comments, love and support! This has already been and will still be a LONG ride. It means the world to me that you’re all there to see it through! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> Btw... I’m so sorry about the flashback! (winces) They’ll be happy, remember?

/ _Magnus hadn’t trusted alphas since Camille. And he’d never trusted Nephilim. Yet somehow Alec stripped him of all his shields and doubts. Made a nest inside the warlock’s heart that so very nearly turned into stone. Made him trust, to an extend where the omega forgot what they were and the world around them._

_Until the truth about the Soul Sword was revealed and the harsh reality came tumbling down on them._

_Magnus glared at Alec while the newly appointed Head of the Institute tried to explain. In that horribly painful moment all the dreams and hopes he’d had for their future burned to bitter ashes. Because in his eyes Alec became another Camille and all those other lovers who’d let him down. The omega decided that he’d been a fool to imagine that Alec might be something different._

_But oh, Alec wasn’t done with twisting and turning around everything Magnus thought he knew._

_Because just when Magnus was bracing himself for letting their relationship go Alec came after him. Despair and desperate hope in his eyes. Saying that he was sorry and that he loved him. (None of the others had ever apologized.)_

_True enough, Alec made a monumental mistake when hiding the truth about the Sword. He betrayed Magnus’ trust. But the mage could see, plain as day, that the young man truly was sorry. And loved him every bit as much as Magnus loved him._

_“... always seem to find our way back to each other ...”_

_It was heaven and hell rolled into one. It was exactly what Magnus had feared the most. Their relationship was a risk from the start and they lost, because of Valentine._

_The shadow of Valentine was darker than the night. And they both had to put the safety of their own people first. Because there was no telling who would survive whatever was to come. The Seelie Queen’s rose weighed like lead on Magnus’ heart while he stared into the eyes of the man he loved. Possibly for the last time._

_Precious Alec, so innocent in so many ways yet far too good at keeping secrets for his own good. Who still had a lot to learn. So torn in two between love and duty. It would’ve been cruelty to let him keep believing in the impossible. To Magnus Alec’s lie about the Sword was the final proof that they didn’t stand a chance._

_Magnus was willing to fight until his dying breath to ensure that his people had a future. For him to be able to do that they couldn’t have a future. There were so few warlocks left. If he wanted to lead them and protect them, if he wanted them to trust him, he couldn’t be with Alec. He couldn't have both, no matter how badly he wanted to._

_Magnus’ heart and soul were torn to shreds when he walked away. Unable to look back until the elevator’s doors were closing. The tears in Alec’s eyes somehow shattered his heart even further._

_He was sorry, too, but there was no changing how things had to be._

_Magnus managed to keep his own tears at bay until he made it home. Because he refused to shed them in front of Nephilim. Under a scalding shower that left his skin raw the omega sobbed from the bottom of his heart and soul. Mourned the loss of what could’ve been, the loss of a bond that was already incredibly strong although they never got the chance to make it official._

_When Magnus emerged from the shower, eyes red from tears but harder than steel, the walls around his heart Alec tore down were back again. Shaky but stubborn. He told himself that it was better that way. And met with the Seelie Queen_

_And Alec... It was Izzy who came to look for him when he didn’t return to Max’s bedside. He still stood where Magnus left him, staring at the elevator’s doors. His cheeks were wet from tears and his whole body shook._

_“Alec?” Izzy lay a hand on his shoulder when he didn’t seem to have heard her. “Alec, what happened? Where’s Magnus?”_

_With a considerable amount of effort Alec reverted back to the person he was before meeting Magnus. Because the pain the warlock magicked away was back, worse than ever before after he got a taste of everything he never dared to dream of. And he deserved every drop of the agony. “He left.” He sounded detached and monotonous, like a robot. Forcibly killing the last shreds of fool’s hope, he tore his gaze from the doors that wouldn’t slide open. He turned sharply and spoke before his sister could ask a thing. “Let’s go back to Max.”_ /

/

It was rare treat that Alec woke up before Magnus. That he got to see the love of his life completely free of all makeup and shields. Youthful despite centuries of life, content, safe. His.

Sometimes Alec wondered if the life he currently had was just a dream or a cruel illusion. It was a sappy thought, really. But could anyone blame him? He’d almost lost Magnus several times over. They broke up twice because the world around them tried to tear them apart.

And now he had a pregnant omega nestled right beside him.

“Now that... is a nice way to start a day.” Magnus sounded more than half-asleep and amused. “You’re purring”, the warlock clarified, sensing his confusion. “How long have you been watching me sleep?” It didn’t sound like he minded terribly.

Alec felt a hint of heat on his cheeks. He’d come a long way from the self-conscious boy he once was, but sometimes the reactions of his alpha side still embarrassed him. “Only for an hour or so.” (That sounded slightly creepy, when he let the words echo in his head.) “You... were mumbling in your sleep, but calmed down and stopped when I woke up. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Magnus shook his head before nuzzling it against him. “Your cold feet did”, the older man mumbled. “Felt nice.” It seemed that the further the pregnancy advanced, the more sensitive to heat the mage got. Alec was mentally preparing himself for spending most of the third trimester living inside an igloo to help his mate feel as comfortable as possible.

Alec smiled. Then furrowed his brows upon noticing the dark circles around his beloved’s eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from Magnus’ face. “Did you have trouble sleeping again?”

Magnus shrugged as well as he could in his current position. “A part of the fun, I’m afraid.” The man yawned like a cat. “One of the little ones is a night owl. I have a distinct feeling that it was inherited from me.” The omega groaned and placed a hand on his bump. “And the other one is just waking up. That was an excellent kick to the ribs.”

Alec’s frown deepened while he shifted, which earned a moan of protest from Magnus, and rubbed soothing circles on his husband’s stomach. “Hey, what’s going on in there?” In an instant the movements under his touch changed. “Settle down, you two. Your papa needs a beauty nap before today’s gift shopping.”

This time Magnus seemed confused. “Gift shopping?”

“For Jace and Clary’s engagement party next week. We have a shopping date today, after that meeting of yours.” Alec hummed softly. “You forgot, didn’t you?” It wasn’t the first thing Magnus had forgotten over the past few weeks.

Magnus grimaced. “Alexander, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I...!”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at his beloved’s adorable, completely unnecessary fretting. “Magnus, it’s okay! Remember what those books said about pregnancy brain?” He kissed his husband’s forehead. “Your head’s buzzing for three people. It’s okay to forget things every now and then.”

Magnus pouted. But at least seemed calm. “I don’t want to forget anything that has to do with you.” The warlock then yawned again, his barely open eyelids drooping.

Alec smiled fondly. “Get some sleep.” He checked the time from his phone and winced. “I should go, I’m late...”

“Alexander, wait.” Magnus’ hand latched onto his, their wedding bands rubbing together. “Can you... wait? Just... Five more minutes.” The man sighed. “I hate sounding and feeling this needy, but... I had a dream of losing you. And...” He trailed off.

Alec understood. Of course he did. He’d had far too many of those dreams about Magnus. Sometimes they were of the mage walking away, sometimes far worse. “I’m right here”, he murmured, quietly but firmly.

His promise was enough to lull Magnus to sleep.

/

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he slept. At least he didn’t wake up too late for the actually important meeting he was supposed to attend. Still sleepy, he yawned and reached out. Only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. A disappointed whimper escaped him.

Alec had gone to work, then.

But the Shadowhunter had left something behind. A hoodie, the younger man’s favorite, which carried the alpha’s scent strongly. And a note.

‘ _I’m sorry that you have to wake up alone. But you looked so beautiful and peaceful while sleeping that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. If you need to hear my voice, even if it’s just to check that I’m there, call anytime. I love you._ ’

So, alright. Those words were enough to bring tears to Magnus’ eyes. He sniffled and held the note gently against his stomach. “Oh, little ones... If you ever ask me why I’m stupidly in love with your daddy... I’ll just show you this.”

Magnus stretched languidly and spent almost half an hour sniffing Alec’s hoodie. (A deed he wouldn’t have admitted to a living soul, no matter how much good it did to his fried nerves.) Then he dragged himself to a nice, cooling shower.

Alec’s note was in his pocket the whole work day, right where he could brush it whenever he needed reassurance.

/

In the end they didn’t go shopping. Just as Alec was about to leave his office a fire message reached him. His stomach knotted when he discovered that it was from Catarina.

‘ _Magnus kept going on about some shopping trip. But he has such a bad migraine that I don’t think he can go anywhere. I sent him home to rest. Make sure that he stays in bed. And actually sleeps._ ’

If Alec wasn’t so worried, he would’ve blushed. He reached their home in record time, to find it completely dark. Knowing how sensitive to light headaches could make a person, he only lit up one lamp close to the door. On the way to the bedroom he passed by the living room. To see a massive, beautiful bouquet of white roses waiting for him.

Magnus was in their bed, firmly under covers. But definitely not resting, if the small, restless squirms were any indication. They calmed a little when the man sensed him. “... sorry ...”

“Hey, I doubt that you chose to have a migraine.” Alec began to approach the bed. “I noticed the flowers. Thank you.” He settled down slowly, unsure if someone being so close would make his beloved feel better or worse. “Any particular reason you wanted to give me roses?”

“... apology, for not making it to shop with you ...” Magnus shrugged, eyes closed. The omega settled closer to him almost subconsciously. “Besides, after the Seelie Queen... And the dinner I ruined... ‘wanted to give you a positive memory with roses.”

Alec... was stunned speechless. And touched. “What is it that you always say? It’s in the past. We’ve both learned and moved on.” He still remembered the rose Magnus carried when they broke up for the first time vividly. And he’d never forget the scent of flowers from when what should’ve been the perfect proposal ended with Magnus breaking down in his arms. Now... Now, they had a pleasant memory to soothe those of the two horrible days. “But I always appreciate your romantic gestures.”

Alec was mildly alarmed when there was no reply. Looking towards the older man’s sleeping face, he smiled. Magnus was fast asleep.

/

The following day Alec expected to come home to find Magnus resting. (It was what he hoped to find, anyway, with how sleep-deprived his beloved was.) Instead the beyond alluring scent of a ridiculously late dinner greeted him.

Reaching their living room, the Shadowhunter found something even more alluring. Magnus sat on a couch in nothing but black boxers and a blue dressing gown that was both their favorite. The sight predictably tickled certain parts of him deliciously. But it quickly occurred to him that Magnus hadn’t gifted him with the display in hopes of... adult fun.

“As a thank you for being a wonderful partner... I wanted to share something with you. Catarina showed me how today.” Very gently Magnus guided his hand to the bump. (Not that Alec would’ve needed a great deal of coaxing. He wanted to feel their babies any chance he got.) “They’re growing inside me. My heartbeat was the first sound they heard. But they’re listening to you, too. And they already love you.”

Alec was about to ask for a clarification. (Because warlocks, much like he once suspected, did enjoy being cryptic.) Then he saw a faint shimmer of blue magic. Soon the sound of two tiny and fast heartbeats filled the room. It took a moment before the Inquisitor realized that the beat was changing. It sped up and got more determined before settling.

Alec’s brows furrowed. “What... was that?”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “They’re reacting to your voice and touch”, the warlock revealed. “You coming home from work is their favorite moment of the day.”

Alec couldn’t hide how happy hearing that made him. He felt his eyes shining. “Really?”

“Without any doubt.” Magnus gave him a tender kiss. “Now... Let’s have dinner.”

“Can it wait? Just five more minutes?” Alec didn’t care that he sounded pleading in his current company. “I want to keep listening.”

Magnus looked at him in the way that always made Alec’s knees go weak. Like he was the most exquisite thing in the whole world. Like he was something amazing. “You can keep listening for as long as you like.”

Truthfully? Magnus was more than willing to let Alec keep listening to the twin-beats and whispering to his belly all night. Because in a world that refused to let perfection last, he wanted to savor such a perfect moment for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus, the pregnancy is NOT a picnic for him. (winces) BUT, he has Alec to support him. And when they finally have the twins in their arms, it’ll be worth every little bit of the discomfort. (smiles)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every commet brightens my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	19. ‘To the Loves of Our Lives’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec enjoys each other and an engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became longer than I expected. (chuckles) BUT, here we are. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, kudos and bookmarkings! Every little bit of love this story receives makes my heart sing. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Are you ready? Because here we ago!
> 
> TO THOSE WONDERING HOW FAR ALONG MAGNUS IS, we’re at twenty-seven weeks. (smiles)

/ _Magnus had decided that their relationship was over. That lies and the threat of war were greater than the love between him and Alec. The archer watched the man he loved march away with the Seelie Queen’s soldiers and drew a similar conclusion. Even if the heartbreak threatened to drive them both out of their minds._

_Fate, however, decided that their relationship had only hit ‘pause’ instead of ‘stop’. Even if he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself at the time, Alec knew that they weren’t over yet the second Magnus agreed to help. The warlock came to the same decision when the Shadowhunter ran to him after he collapsed from magic depletion, an alpha needing to protect his omega._

_It became apparent that Alec was right – they did always find their way back to each other._

_Their first kiss after choosing to try again was the sweetest they’d ever shared. And making love, after imagining that they’d never be together again... It was pure magic. Literally._

_Under different circumstances Alec might’ve been embarrassed by how quickly he reached the... peak of the pleasure. The climax shook his body to a point where he could’ve sworn that the bed also moved under them. (Later it occurred to him that perhaps it did.)_

_When Alec opened his eyes halfway, sated and panting, he imagined that the golden glow was all in his head. Until he realized that the light actually filled the room. It was caused by Magnus’ magic._

_The warlock smirked sheepishly. “That... has never happened before. I’m sorry.”_

_“Really? Never?” Alec didn’t even try to fight back a delighted grin. “Don’t be sorry. It’s... actually pretty flattering to have you this carried away.” Besides, the glow shining unearthly light on them both was incredibly beautiful._

_Magnus buried his face in his shoulder and pulled him close. “I missed you”, the mage admitted quietly. “Walking away from you... It was even harder than I’d feared.”_

_Alec stomach knotted momentarily. Until he tightened his hold on the love of his life, who was solid and real in his arms. “Don’t ever leave me again.” So what if he was begging? “I’ll never lie to you like that again, I’ll never jeopardize our relationship. I’ve learned my lesson. So don’t... Don’t leave me again.”_

_Magnus kissed him, hard and almost desperately. “I believe you, Alexander.” The broken trust still stung, but it wasn’t a gaping wound anymore. They’d work on strengthening the bond between each other and their people, every day. It’d be easier now that Valentine was gone. “And I promise to not leave you again. I doubt I’d be able to withstand it a second time.” He sighed. “I’m sorry that I had to hurt you. And that I went to the Seelie Queen, of all people.” It was a terrible mistake, he understood now that he was able to think clearly. “But I truly saw no other way.”_

_“I don’t think any of us was thinking clearly with Valentine lurking in the shadows.” Alec kissed his head and sighed. “I know I wasn’t. You... Jace... Valentine almost took everything from me.” The younger man sounded choked up._

_Magnus didn’t hesitate for even a second before nuzzling his head against his beloved. It made him feel like he was home, and he was fairly sure that it was the same for Alec. “But he didn’t.”_

_“But he didn’t.” Alec’s lips ghosted right above his. “I love you, Magnus. So much.”_

_“I love you too, Alexander.”_

_That was how they spent the entire night and the following morning. Basking in each other’s warmth and the golden glow of magic. Blissfully unaware of the fact that the nightmare Valentine started wasn’t over. They were at the start of a new, long and horrible chapter of it._ /

/ 

Observing Magnus getting ready for a special occasion was always a thrill for Alec. Watching his husband pick clothes as though it was the most important decision made the entire day... And magicking makeup and nails to perfection... It was like witnessing an artist working on a painting.

And oh, what an artwork Magnus turned out to be!

Dressed in deep blue and black, with the tiniest hint of gold on buttons and makeup, Magnus hummed upon approving the final result. While Alec did his best to not drool. He had a feeling that his omega knew exactly how impressed he was.

The most beautiful bit, however, was the bump that’d grown significantly over the past couple of weeks. It still wasn’t as big as one would expect of a belly containing twins, but far from the barely noticeable swell it once was. How was he supposed to not be over the moon when it was their little ones inside? Alec wished that he could’ve admired the growth more openly but contained himself, knowing how self-conscious his mate still was about it. Magnus produced a grumpy groan every time he had to make a new clothing article wider.

The abdominal area wasn’t the only part of the warlock changing. That evening Alec tilted his head and a caressed his beloved’s hair, which predictably earned him a light smack on fingers. “Have you started using a different shampoo?” He didn’t think so, because he would’ve noticed if one of his favorite scents in the world was altered. “Your hair looks and feels different.”

Magnus grinned. “That would be the work of pregnancy hormones. My hair’s thicker, and grows fast. I might try out a ponytail, but I don’t want Lorenzo to imagine that I’m copying his style. He’s insufferable when someone makes his ego inflate.”

Alec chuckled and couldn’t resist ruffling the feather soft strands again. (This time Magnus purred, powerless against the hormone induced wave of delight.) “I’d love to braid your hair”, he admitted in a purr of his own.

Magnus snorted. “Like I’d let you touch it.” The warlock pursed his lips while focusing on his own mirror image. “Blue or golden highlights?”

“You look stupendous in gold.” Alec just had to kiss the omega’s bare neck. He loved the way the man shivered from pleasure. “Or in anything. But especially when wearing nothing.”

Magnus chuckled. “I suppose I have to take your word for it, although I believe you’re biased.” A snap of fingers brought a few golden highlights that made the man’s style perfect. The mage’s eyes then colored from lust when they sized him up. “And you, are something beyond... stupendous. That burgundy shirt was a bold choice. We may never manage to leave home.” The man shook himself to a little bit more coherence. “May I try something?”

Alec nodded. “Of course.” Magnus didn’t even have to ask. He trusted his husband with his life.

A snap of fingers. And burgundy highlights, such that matched Alec’s shirt perfectly, decorated the Inquisitor’s hair. While the younger man didn’t care about style, he had to admit that the combination of black and rich red made him appear regal.

Magnus obviously agreed. The warlock smirked in a predatory manner. “Too much?”

Alec responded with a hungry, fiery kiss. “Never”, he just managed before another kiss began. Never too much when it had anything to do with Magnus.

His hands were already slipping into Magnus’ pants when his phone started to ring. They both groaned, low and husky. It took embarrassingly long before Alec managed to pick up. When he did, he sounded nothing like himself. “Yeah?”

“ _Hey. Jace told me to call you, and remind you that the engagement party starts in an hour._ ” Max sounded confused. “ _Why do you need an hour? Isn’t Magnus portaling you guys?_ ”

Alec should’ve probably been humiliated by Jace knowing exactly how crazed Magnus made him. But all he could focus on was the man he loved, who watched him with a certain kind of challenge in his cat eyes. In eyes that shone with the help of golden eyeshadow. “Tell him that we’ll be there in exactly one hour”, he ordered huskily, then hung up.

Alec had every intention to make the most of the far too short time he and Magnus had.

/

Hours later the engagement party was in full swing. Jace was just enjoying his drink of choice when Magnus’ voice came from behind him. “Soda water?”

Jace was startled and almost spat out the sip he’d taken. “I... want to stay sober. So I’ll remember every second of this.” It was rare to experience such a perfect day. He then looked down, wondering how the other man managed to sneak up on him. “No shoes?”

Magnus grimaced while accepting a soda water of his own. “I had to take them off when my feet started swelling. One of the less pleasant parts of being pregnant.” The man’s eyes then softened. “It’s good to see you smiling like that.”

Jace’s gaze drifted to where Clary was talking with Alec. “She seems to have that impact on me.” He sighed, looking back on the long, winding road they took to get where they now were. “A part of me still dreads that she’ll be taken away from me again.”

“Whatever future holds... I believe you’re one of those couples that always seems to find their way back to each other.” Magnus’ eyes were full of love when they strayed towards Alec. “I know a little something about such love.” The mage lifted his glass for a toast. “To the loves of our lives.”

Well. Jace was more than happy to toast to that. “To the loves of our lives”, he echoed. Their glasses sang when they were brought together. It was impossible to tell which one of them started the hug, but the next second they were embracing.

“Is this the part where you threaten to transform me into something nasty if I ever hurt her?”

“Yes.”

From the other side of the room Alec and Clary observed the exchange. “Do you think he’s giving Jace the shovel talk?” Clary inquired. With amusement, a hint of annoyance and a great deal of fondness in her tone.

“Probably.” Alec’s eyes softened. “He’s pretty protective of you.” Well, all the times Magnus had helped save her made that fairly obvious.

“They both are”, Clary mused affectionately.

Alec thought for a moment. Then inhaled a deep breath. “Look... We had a pretty... rough start.” He definitely wasn’t very welcoming when she crashed into their lives with the subtlety of a hurricane. “For a while I was convinced that you’re more harm than good for Jace. But... Since then I’ve seen him without you. And I sense how much he loves you. I'm glad you found each other.”

Clary was surprised. As well as touched. They’d been on friendly terms for a long time already, but she hadn’t expected this. “Is that your way of saying that I’m worth all the trouble I’ve caused?”

Alec really, actually smiled. “Yeah. Welcome to the family.”

They sealed the welcome with a warm hug.

/

A few days later Alec ran home and swore under his breath upon discovering how late he was. The day’s final meeting stretched to all eternity. He’d used up all his willpower to not punch a couple of Clave officials.

Alec hated being late even more when he heard Annie’s voice from the bedroom. “... likely perfectly harmless. But we should keep an eye on the situation, just in case. Do you still have headaches?”

“Not as frequently anymore.” Which was as good as ‘yes’. “Usually when I forget to drink and eat like I’m supposed to.”

Annie groaned. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, is it your life’s mission to drive me crazy? We’ve had this conversation several times.” (Alec truly appreciated her tone, which echoed a hint of his protectiveness.) “You need to remember to follow regular meal schedules.”

From that moment on Alec couldn’t stand back any longer. Magnus’ eyes lit up like two stars when they spotted him. “Welcome home, Alexander.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Alec had a deep frown on his face that didn’t ease with his husband’s disarming smile. “Is something wrong?” So perhaps he was fretting. But considering the scares they’d already had, he decided that he had the right to fret. He also still didn’t like someone examining his mate, even if it was just Annie.

“I was just giving some dietary tips. Good, healthy food eaten regularly should help some with the heartburns and headaches.” Annie squeezed the omega’s shoulder comfortingly. (And briefly, knowing that a longer contact would’ve earned a growl from one mate or both of them.) “We need to keep an eye on that blood pressure of yours, it’s higher than I’d like.”

Alec really, seriously didn’t like the sound of that. He tensed up and grabbed Magnus’ hand. The warlock tightened his grip after sensing his distress. “Alexander, I’m perfectly fine. But this means that I may have to start my leave earlier than expected.”

Alec definitely approved of that idea. So did Annie. “Sounds like a great plan.” She sighed. “Look, I don’t want you to start worrying and overthinking. Especially after you almost went to premature labor once because of stress. Just relax as much as you can and look after yourself. Gather strength for the labor and raising two babies.” She then focused on Alec. “Same advice goes to daddy. I know enough about alphas to have a feeling that you’re torn between taking care of professional duties while wanting to be home with your mate. Be merciful on yourselves, both of you.”

Alec and Magnus both nodded like a couple of schoolkids who’d been scolded.

“Now, would you like to get a look at the little ones causing all this fuss?”

/

The following day they both followed Annie’s advice. Alec came home early. To find that Magnus was already there.

It seemed that Magnus had been home for a while. The mage slept peacefully, albeit uncomfortably, on their couch. The man had been writing down something but the pen and paper had slipped to the floor when he dozed off.

Alec took a few seconds to appreciate the sight. Then, every movement as careful as possible, he picked up his beloved and began to carry him to their bed. Magnus sighed upon being lifted and tried to snuggle closer, but didn’t stir. Until the Shadowhunter was laying him down.

“... ¨’lec?”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at the sleepy murmur. “Go back to sleep, baby”, he urged softly. (He didn’t register the beyond rare use of the pet name until much later.) “When you wake up, I’ll give you a nice, long foot massage. A little bird called Jace hinted that you might enjoy one.”

Magnus huffed. Which quickly transformed to a mighty yawn. “... conspiring ‘hind my back ...”, the smaller man muttered without any heat. And promptly fell asleep.

Alec grinned. Then gifted the other with a peck on the tip of his nose. “Sleep well. I love you.”

Perhaps Magnus heard him, because the omega started to purr in his sleep.

Alec admired the view for a few more moments. Then made his way to the living room, curious to see what his beloved had been working on. His heart swell a size or two while he inspected the piece of paper.

It was a list of furniture and other items the babies would need. After a while Alec understood what it meant. With the third trimester just about to begin, Magnus was starting to nest.

Unable to resist the temptation, Alec continued the list, already fantasizing about the room they’d create for the twins.

/

A couple of more days later a phone started to ring. Its owner picked up quickly. “Catarina?”

“ _I’m... so sorry about having to call like this. But... There’s been an attack._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to dodge thrown objects again... (whistles innocently and ducks) I’m so sorry about that!
> 
> SOOOO.... How was that? Any good? Do you hate me for those final lines? PLEASE, do leave a comment! Hearing from you means A LOT to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	20. Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected attack leads to rage and frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tuesday, which means... Time to update! (grins) Yay...?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments, bookmarkings, kudos, love and support. You have no idea how thrilled I am that you’ve joined this mad ride with me! (HUGS) You guys are AMAZING.
> 
> Awkay, because I left the previous chapter to a not so amazing spot... (insert innocent whistling) Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Far too many emotional blows followed their euphoric getting back together. Magnus lost his post as the High Warlock, and didn’t think he’d ever stop blaming himself for his idiocy that led to it. It might’ve been bearable if his job was taken over by someone even remotely pleasant. Instead in came Lorenzo Rey, who despised him and whose ego barely fit to Brooklyn. The younger warlock’s short-lived party was an event Magnus could barely stomach. He probably wouldn’t have been able to take it if it wasn’t for Alec’s company._

_Alec’s, who almost accepted the job of his dreams, one that would’ve taken him away from Magnus. The possibility of Alec moving away from New York right after Magnus lost the job he loved... It hit the older man harder than he would’ve cared to admit. He also hated how relieved he was when his boyfriend announced that he was staying. For now, Magnus reminded himself firmly. They always left him sooner or later._

_Magnus wondered if the moment of loss was upon him when he was forced to tell Alec who his father was. A Nephilim dating someone with demon blood was already scandalous enough. Dating the son of a Prince of Hell... People had certainly dumped Magnus for less._

_Yet again Alec proved to be different. Resolutely and with nothing but honesty the Shadowhunter announced that he didn’t care who Magnus’ father was. The mage wondered if the younger man had any idea how good the little kiss they exchanged after that announcement tasted to him._

_After it Alec wasn’t quite done. It was remarkable how someone’s face could appear simultaneously so tender and firm. “We still have to work on trust issues. But things like losing your post, and your dad... You’ve been sad and ashamed, and I didn’t even notice because you’ve learned to be so good at keeping things inside.” The young man sighed. “I want to know, Magnus. Both when you’re happy and when you’re hurting. This is all new to me and sometimes I may need a moment to process and realize things. But you’re my boyfriend, I love you, and I want to be there for you. So if you need me, I want you to reach out for me instead of keeping me at arm’s length.”_

_Magnus cast his eyes downwards, his stomach twisting and turning. As good as it might be to have someone supporting him, he didn’t know if he’d be able to accept it. “I’ve... been looking after myself for a very long time, Alexander.” (Himself, and great many others.) “Reaching out... It won’t be easy. I’m afraid I won’t be good at it.”_

_Alec shrugged. “That’s okay”, the archer promised softly. “I’m not good at it, either. We’ll just have to learn. Together.” They kissed again, soundly this time. “For starters... Be honest with what you need from me.”_

_Perhaps it was the shockingly strong drink Alec prepared doing tricks on him. Magnus looked up, vulnerable and exposed in a way he was far from used to. “Right now, I could use a hug.” He aimed for a joking tone but didn’t quite manage it._

_Alec nodded resolutely, as though accepting an important mission. Then wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him protectively against his taller body. The omega didn’t think he’d ever felt so safe in his entire life. And somehow that embrace was far more intimate than their earlier kisses._ /

/

Alec encountered several shocked Shadowhunters when he barged into a tiny store that sold herbs. They moved swiftly out of his way. He didn’t waste time on wondering if the reaction was caused by his murderous facial expression or the bow that was on full display.

“... him go, you’re going to kill him ...!” (Catarina...!)

The echo of those words had barely faded by the time Alec finally reached the scene. It... wasn’t what he’d envisioned. A hint of satisfaction appeared to his eyes.

Despite being shorter than Alec, Magnus was actually a quite tall man. And the warlock was taking full advantage of his height while standing there, a fierce glare in his dark eyes. The man’s hand, glowing faintly with red magic, was wrapped around a Shadowhunter’s neck.

Alec recognized the choking, already slightly red-faced man after a second. It was the smaller of the men who attempted to stop Magnus from getting to him when he was injured. Who was supposed to be sent away tomorrow. Apparently he chose to use his last day ever in Alicante doing something idiotic.

“You knew full well that I’m pregnant, and you’ve seen me use my powers”, Magnus hissed. “And yet you were stupid enough to come after me and pull a knife on me?” The mage let go unexpectedly, and reluctantly, then watched the other man land in a graceless, gasping heap. “You may imagine that I’m weak and pathetic because I’m an omega. You may consider me beneath you. But you shouldn’t have imagined, for even a second, that I wouldn’t fight with all I have to protect my children!”

The Nephilim was barely able to breathe. Which didn’t keep him from making things worse on himself. “... don’t belong here ... scum ...”

Alec was officially ready to kill. He moved forward to finish off the man who threatened his family. Only to be held back by the firm arms of another alpha. “Alec, stop!” Luke commanded. “I understand, I do. But let him be handled to proper way.”

“He doesn’t deserve the proper way!” Alec growled. The whole force of his glare was aimed at the man on the ground. Seeing the fear directed back at him was far more satisfying than it should’ve been, and he growled again, his teeth revealed.

That piece of garbage would never dare to sleep with both eyes closed again.

Then Lydia and two others restrained the attacker. Magnus made his way to him, finally dropping his tough act. “Alexander, I need you to forget about him and focus on my voice.” His mate went on the moment he had his attention. The man’s voice held the slightest hint of a tremor. “He didn’t manage to use the knife on me. But he caught me by surprise, and landed a kick on my stomach.”

Horrible, ice cold dread filled Alec’s body while he took in his omega’s distress, and unleashed a keening sound. Wrath transforming to sheer terror, he placed a desperate hand on the bump. He couldn’t distinguish any kicks or movement. “Are they okay?” he barely managed.

Magnus was shaking badly, despite trying to stay strong under the smothering attention from the crowd around them. “I... I’m not sure.” The warlock took a deep breath. Then went on so quietly that their unwanted audience wouldn’t hear. “My stomach is cramping and tingling.”

Somewhere in the distance the man who ambushed Magnus demanded to be released because he’d done nothing wrong. In Alec’s arms his husband was panicking, he felt it despite how hard the older man tried to hide it. The alpha’s instincts, urges and concentration were torn between the two.

“Alec.” Catarina’s voice was firm and gentle. Years as a nurse helped her contain the worry reflected in her eyes. “You need to stay calm, okay? Magnus and the twins need you.”

And just like that, the physical need to get his mate to safety won.

While the family was escorted home, the reality of what took place washed over the crowd of spectators. Which consisted purely of appalled Shadowhunters. The one getting dragged away jumped from startle and betrayal when rotten vegetables and shouts rained down on him. “What are they attacking me for?” he exclaimed.

Lydia darted a frosty grin at him. “How many times do you have to be told? The world is changing. Most of us have already accepted that Magnus and other Downworlders have every right to be here.” She yanked at his chains harshly. “You also just attacked unborn babies. Who are half-Shadowhunters as well as half-warlocks. Even worse, you targeted our leader’s pregnant omega. If I were you, I’d think long and hard on who the actual monster here is.”

/

Annie sighed heavily while preparing to start a checkup. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I told you to take it easy. I’m sorry this happened.”

Magnus shrugged, incredibly uncomfortable and scared to death for his children. “Yes, well... I’m sorry, too.”

Very slowly, not wanting to upset either man further, Annie lifted the hem of Magnus’ shirt. The whimper that erupted from Alec at the sight of already forming bruising tore at the warlock. He hated that his throat was too dry for words of comfort.

The room’s air grew thick and tense while Annie began her search. Torturously long passed by, and the parents-to-be felt cold shivers run down their spines when a frown appeared to her face. It didn’t vanish even after she finally found what she’d been looking for. “There they are.” And indeed, the twins could just be seen through what looked bizarrely like fog. Annie reached out to brush the device’s monitor screen. “The footage is all blurry, though.”

That was when Magnus came to a realization. Such he could hardly believe himself. “It’s... not blur. At least one of them is using magic to shield them.” So that was the tingling sensation he’d been experiencing. He should’ve recognized it...!

Alec’s eyes widened. “But... They’re not even born yet!”

Annie grinned. “Congrats, you two. It looks like you’re cooking up mighty warlocks. Your lives won’t be boring after they’re born.”

“Look at them.” Alec sounded heartwarmingly proud. “They’re so strong already.”

Magnus wished that he could’ve been as elated. “They’re so still.” He was used to seeing and feeling the little ones roaming around. Now the only movement he caught were beating hearts. “Are you sure they’re okay?”

“Their hearts are beating perfectly and I can’t see any damage done.” Annie aimed a look of sympathy at him. “They received quite the scare today. Just give them time, and try to relax. If you feel like there’s something wrong, call me over to do another scan at any time.” After letting the good news sink in, she sighed. “I am, however, worried about those twinges you described. And after a day like this I’m not surprised that your blood pressure is through the roof. I’m sorry, Magnus, but right now it might be a good idea to stay in bedrest until everything settles a little more.”

Magnus didn’t like that. At all. But he already failed his babies once today. He was willing to do whatever it took to not let them down again.

Alec poked at his forehead tenderly. “Stop frowning. I’ll stay right here with you, for as long as you have to.”

Annie rolled her eyes. She wasn’t quite able to hide how one corner of her lips twitched. “I’m getting the feeling that I have to remind you to rest. No... adult activities.”

Magnus pouted. (Not immaturely, of course, he didn’t do immature.) “Spoilsport”, he muttered.

/

Hours later, already far calmer and almost fully reassured, the couple lay in their bed. Safe in one another’s arms, each with one hand on Magnus’ bump. They knew, on a level of reason, that it would’ve been a good idea to sleep. But neither was ready to doze off just yet.

“I couldn’t protect them.” Magnus’ voice was barely audible and full of self-hatred. “That attack... It was too fast. I didn’t have the time to use my magic, or even shield my stomach.”

“Hey.” Alec nuzzled his head against his mate, who emitted a brief purr as a response. “How many times have you told me to not beat myself up over things I have no control over? This wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could. And you heard Annie.” He rubbed at the swell under his hand affectionately, and ached when he wasn’t able to entice a kick or movement. “Everything’s okay in there. The little ones just need a moment before reaching out again.”

Magnus swallowed thickly. “That’s... actually a part of what hurts.” The warlock went on after something that sounded far too much like a sob. “I haven’t told you earlier because I didn’t want you to feel left out, but... I’ve been able to feel them for a week or two, now. All the time, whether they’re moving or not. I... I didn’t recognize it as magic until today because it's still so muted.” There was a brief pause while the mage pulled himself together. “I can’t feel them anymore.”

“You will, as soon as they’re ready to come out of hiding”, Alec swore. Determined to convince them both. “And when Annie deems you free of bedrest, you’ll get to go shopping. Because I know how much you want to buy a mountain of things for them before they’re even born.”

Magnus relaxed. Only slightly, but it was a start. “We need to set up a nursery. And I suppose we have to suffer through a baby shower.”

Alec snorted. “Magnus, we’ve been married for over two years. Don’t try to tell me that you’re not thrilled to arrange a party.”

“I admit nothing.” Magnus curled up closer to him. “I’m already twenty-eight weeks along. Soon we also have to argue about baby names.”

Alec smirked. He had a feeling that they’d go through multiple baby-name books before they’d find two they could agree on. “I’m looking forward to it.” Because he was, so much that it brought a funny feeling to his belly.

Magnus’ answer took a second too long to squeeze its way out. When it came it didn’t sound right. “So am I.”

Alec frowned. Finally he noticed how moist the older man’s eyes were. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” He went on when the mage couldn’t bring himself to utter a word. “We’re supposed to share when something’s bothering us, remember?”

“I know, Alexander. I know. I just... I need a minute.” (It wasn’t easy to be open after hundreds of years of hiding his pains and bottling up negative feelings.) For several endless moments Magnus stared at the ceiling. (It reminded Alec of the morning after their first time, when he asked what the man was afraid of.) “This is foolish, and perhaps paranoid, but... I’ve lived for hundreds of years, and I’ve never had anything good in my life last.” It took a while before the omega was ready to continue. “This, us... It’s the longest healthy relationship I’ve ever had. And... You and the twins make me so happy that it scares me. Because every time I’m happy, something comes to take it away.”

Alec didn’t know what it would take to chase away such fears. He started with tightening his hold on the man who was and carried his world. “You make me so happy that it scares me, too. But here’s what I think when it almost gets too much.” He leaned their heads together. “Look at the path we’ve taken to get here. If fate hasn’t succeeded in tearing us apart by now, it never will.” The Shadowhunter kissed his mate’s bond mark, the one that sealed his own immortality. “You’re stuck with me forever.” Very gently he joined their hands and pressed them a little harder against the other’s stomach. “And with them, too.”

That was when they both felt it, so strongly that it caught them off guard. First one kick, then another. The babies were ready to come out hiding now that they sensed their parents calming down fully.

They both chuckled. Happy and relieved. “They seem to agree with you", Magnus mused.

Another hour later Magnus was sleeping soundly. Alec was about to doze off as well, finally daring to stand down. Until his phone received a message from his mom.

‘ _I know that it’s late. But I heard from Lucian what happened and your siblings haven’t heard from you since. Is everything okay?_ ’

Alec was taken aback by the realization that apparently many people were worrying. He suspected that the only reason his phone hadn’t exploded with messages was that the others wanted to give him and Magnus peace. (Alphas rarely reacted well to other people bothering them when their omegas were at their most vulnerable.)

Alec glanced towards his slumbering mate before typing back. ‘ _Yeah, we’re all okay._ ’ He found himself believing that. ‘ _Can you let Jace and Izzy know?_ ’ He would’ve sent those messages himself but he was exhausted.

‘ _Of course. Now put down your phone. Then pamper my son-in-law and grandbabies silly._ ’

Alec grinned, because that was exactly what he planned on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks. They and we all made it through another scare. Who thinks that Alec will actually pamper Magnus silly? (giggles)
> 
> SOOOO... How was that? Any good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS means the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Baby shopping gets a little out of hand. As does the twins’ magic. (Yup. I’ve managed to re-chain my angsty inner muse, so we’re back on fluffy waters.)
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	21. A Touch of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes baby shopping and it gets out of hand. The twins start to explore their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter twisted and turned in my mind. Until it developed a mind of its own. (grins) We’ll see how THAT turned out...
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! This has been a long ride, so it means the world to me that you’ve been sticking around all this time. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> TO AVOID CONFUSION: In this version Alec asking to move in was followed almost immediately by their immortality-fight, instead of the blowout taking place during breakfast. And Alec’s drunken night happened that same night. ALSO, Lilith went to someone else instead of Magnus for the potion that made Jace fall out of love with Clary...

/ _Insecurities test even the strongest of relationships. Especially in a world that was as complex as that of Alec’s and Magnus’. And especially with people who had as many cracks in their souls as they did._

_Jealousy and immortality... They were like monsters riding in the back of Alec’s head, constantly whispering poisonous words. He trusted Magnus, with all his heart. But he was also aware of the fact that he was only a momentary guest star in the warlock’s long existence. How much was forty or fifty years in the life of an immortal, no matter how much the omega loved him? One day he’d be gone, and Magnus would move on. He’d become nothing more than a bittersweet memory._

_Something like the box-incident was inevitable, Alec supposed later._

_Alec knew that they hadn’t been together for very long. But Shadowhunters tended to move fast in relationships, because they didn’t typically have long lifespans. And he knew, without a hint of doubt, how strong his feelings already were. So he asked Magnus to let him move in. Only to realize moments too late that it was a horrible timing. Something was obviously bothering his boyfriend. And it was in one way or another connected to the box the older man wasn’t fast enough to get away from Alec’s prying eyes._

_Snooping into something so private... Alec hated himself for it. Just like he hated the feelings what he found provoked._

_Pictures... Mementos... The box was filled with evidence of how many there’d been before him. A bitter taste rose to Alec’s mouth while he was unable to stop wondering whether an arrowhead would join the collection one day._

_Alec, much to his shame, unleashed that bitterness on Magnus. And hated himself a little more when he realized that he tore open deep, barely healed wounds. Magnus responded to the topic of Alec’s future passing like he reacted to most things that were agonizing. By making clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. Yet Alec pushed, pushed, and pushed. Unable to get the cursed box and everything it represented out of his head. Until Magnus eventually snapped._

_The night following their blowout Alec imagined that getting stupidly drunk would make him feel better. Instead it made him feel worse. With Andrew as a listening ear, he went on and on about Magnus. He was unable to stop thinking about the warlock for even a second, and wondered if they’d manage to work through this. He tortured himself with questioning if they had a future._

_Until Alec realized that he couldn’t stand even the thought of losing Magnus._

_Alec probably should’ve taken a cab to the Institute. Slept and sobered up. Instead he told the driver Magnus’ address. Only to freeze, completely and utterly, outside the omega’s door when he got there. Once again his insecurities got the best of him._

_What if he wasn’t welcome anymore?_

_Alec wasn’t fully certain what happened after that. Next thing he knew, he was curled up on the floor and waking up. The apartment building’s hallway around him was painfully bright, especially with the headache he was sporting. It took him a while to realize where he was. By the time he did, and panicked, a voice spoke._

_“Alexander?” Magnus appeared hesitant, hopeful and exhausted. Clearly they’d both had a horrible, long night. “What... are you doing there on the floor?”_

_“Where were you?” Alec asked instead of answering. Shy and defensive. He didn’t know how to proceed, and he hated not knowing what to do._

_“I spent the night at Catarina’s.” Without a doubt not wanting to be alone. Magnus went on before he could comment. “Now, are you planning on answering my question?”_

_Alec did, sort of. With another question. “Can we... talk?”_

_Magnus opened his mouth. Once, twice. Then nodded._

_When the door closed and the apartment’s sense of security filled him, Alec found his courage. “Magnus, I’m so sorry”, he blurted out in a rush. “For looking into to the box, because I had no right. And the things said... I was out of line.”_

_“I’m sorry, too.” Magnus hesitated, not looking at him. “Yesterday was the anniversary of a great loss, and... It hurt, more than I anticipated.” The mage went on upon noticing the way he tensed up. “Alexander, I can’t erase the people from my past. And I refuse to regret them. They were amazing people, and I’m the last person left in this world to remember them. To keep their memory alive.”_

_Alec shook his head. “You don’t have to explain.” He already felt like a foolish child._

_“I believe I do. Because clearly I’ve failed to make you see how important you are to me.” Finally their eyes met, with both of them at their most vulnerable. “I’ll never, ever compare you to anyone else, because there never has been and never will be anyone like you. You aren’t my first, like I’m yours. But you are my first and last of great many things. And whatever happens in the future, there won’t be anyone else for me. Ever.”_

_Those words, even in all their sincerity, didn’t magic away Alec’s insecurities. Nor did they erase some serious issues shadowing their relationship. But looking into the eyes of the man he loved, Alec knew one thing with absolute certainty. They did have a future. How long it would be, no one could know. Perhaps it was better that way._

_No more talking was needed, at least for a little while. Shyness giving way to tenderness, they took a step closer to each other. And embraced like the world was ending._

_In the meantime Lilith, who’d disguised herself with the aid of magic, knocked on Lorenzo Rey’s door to ask for a very specific potion._ /

/

Over the next couple of days Magnus’ cramps subsided, and the warlock’s blood pressure stabilized to acceptable numbers. Just like he promised, Alec was beside his husband the entire time. His official explanation was that someone had to make sure the older man wouldn’t sneak out of bedrest. The actual truth was that he couldn’t even imagine leaving the apartment until he was sure that his mate and their little ones were alright.

The night before they were both returning to work, Alec woke up to an empty bed. Yet again. Pouting in a manner he knew all too well to be immature, he crawled out of the covers. Because going back to sleep without Magnus beside him wasn’t an option. What he found from their balcony chased away every single trace of disgruntlement.

Magnus stood there, a hand lay on the bump boxers and an open dressing gown revealed. Softly singing a song that was likely very old. There was so much love in the omega’s eyes that it could be felt in the air around him.

Alec couldn’t understand how it was possible to fall even more in love, but he did.

Towards the end of the song Magnus trailed off with a deep, happy sigh. “Lullaby number six did the trick, then?” the man huffed affectionately. “You’re finally ready to sleep?”

Alec couldn’t stand aside any longer. He kissed Magnus languidly as soon as he was near enough. “Are they keeping you up again?”

Magnus hummed, relaxing fully to his one-armed embrace. “One of them still hasn’t grown out of these nocturnal tendencies.” A fierce kick was delivered the second Alec lay a hand on the swell, and the smaller man groaned. “Here we go again. You wanted daddy, didn’t you?” All of a sudden the skin under his touch was glowing a faint, turquoise light. “Oh...!”

Alec was surprised. But not startled, for the glow seemed and felt very familiar. “Is that...? Are they...?”

“That, would be our children’s magic.” Magnus didn’t even try to disguise how proud he was. “Annie was right. They’ll be incredibly powerful.”

Alec found that their little ones being as strong as their papa somehow made him love them even more.

/

A couple of days later, after a string of painfully boring meetings and consultations, Magnus decided that he was ready. He’d held himself back in fear of jinxing things. But he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

It was time to do baby shopping.

Catarina, Izzy and Clary were busy. And as much as he adored Alec, they agreed that his husband wasn’t the best partner for this mission. (Shadowhunters weren’t exactly known for being phenomenal interior designers. Anything to do with fashion, style and furnishings bored the Inquisitor to tears.) So Magnus was accompanied by someone he once could’ve never imagined being friends with.

Which didn’t mean that they would’ve agreed on everything.

“Now this crib...” Lorenzo seemed almost proud. “... is exquisite.”

Magnus hated to burst the other’s bubble. But he had his style, and standards. “It’s golden”, he pointed out, like the color was a personal offense. He then spotted something far more suitable. A stunningly beautiful, white crib that had large angel wings decorating its backboard. It was big enough for twins. “This, on the other hand... I have to send Alec a picture.” His phone chimed before could do as much, and he shook his head fondly when he read the message from his mate.

‘ _Are you alright? Remember what Annie and Catarina said. Take a break immediately if you start feeling out of breath, or unwell in any way. I love you._ ’

“How many messages have there been, now?” Lorenzo’s face held envy and amusement. “Eight?”

“Ten, actually.” Magnus typed a response, and finally got the picture of his find taken. “Shadowhunters can be... intense.”

“I’m aware.” Lorenzo’s tone held a hint of bitterness. Which the younger man reluctantly chose to explain. “Andrew and I... had a disagreement this morning. About immortality.” Lorenzo’s eyes narrowed at the expression that appeared to Magnus’ face. “What?”

“Alec and I had that same fight at the beginning of our relationship.” Magnus tilted his head. “You seem surprised.”

“I just... find it difficult to imagine you and Alec arguing.” Lorenzo mused for a moment. “When I saw you with him for the first time... It made me hate you more. Because I could tell immediately how much you love each other. And I imagined that such love would never find me.” Some sadness appeared to the man’s eyes.

“Was your argument with Andrew the kind you want to lose him over?”

Lorenzo appeared appalled. “What? Of course not!”

It was the reaction Magnus had been hoping for. “Then have a talk with him, after you’ve both calmed down.” Once the crib had been paid for, they began to make their way towards a toy store. “No relationship is perfect. Keep working on your issues. Only time will tell what happens next.” 

“I’m aware of all that.” Lorenzo groaned from frustration. “I’m hundreds of years old, and sometimes Andrew makes me feel like an insecure teenager.”

Magnus chuckled. “I know the feeling.” His eyes twinkled when he noticed a particularly adorable teddy rabbit, one meant for the smallest babies. “Oh, now that’s something I must have!”

There was only one teddy left. The moment Magnus touched it the toy’s beige color transformed to pink. Then to blue. And back again.

“What happened to keeping a low profile?” Lorenzo hissed.

“I’m not doing this!” Magnus defended himself. At least they were in Alicante and there were no mundanes around. But in the light of recent events, it felt like a good idea to lay low for a while. He rubbed soothing circles on his bump. “You two, settle down right now! If you can’t agree on a color, we’re leaving the toy.”

Almost instantly the teddy’s color stopped flickering, until it turned to purple and stayed.

“That was impressive”, Lorenzo acknowledged.

“I suppose.” Magnus inhaled a deep breath while the twins squirmed vigorously. “But I’m starting to dread them becoming teenagers.”

/

In the meantime Alec and Andrew went through a few mission reports. They also ended up talking about that morning’s argument. “I still remember that one time when you drunk-ranted about you and Magnus.” Andrew’s face was a picture of misery. “I think I finally know how you felt back then.” The man ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “The whole immorality thing... I just can’t seem to wrap my head around it.” A pair of desperate eyes met his. “How did you and Magnus come to terms with it?” 

“Actually...” Alec hesitated for a while. Then decided that he could trust his friend with a certain secret. “Only a handful of people knows that I’m immortal, too.” He went on at the other’s shocked expression. “When Magnus went to Edom right after we got back together I swore to myself that I’d get him back. And that I’d do everything in my power to never leave him or lose him again. So I did a lot of research, and found this old book from my mom’s store.” He glanced towards the drawer where that very book was still hiding. “Before us mortal and an immortal hadn’t bonded officially in centuries. It’s something so rare that there’s hardly any knowledge on the consequences. At first we didn’t dare to bond because we feared what’d happen to Magnus after my eventual death, how badly it’d make him suffer. As it turned out we got it wrong.” He paused, still a little overwhelmed by it all. “The stronger the bonded pair’s relationship is, the longer the mortal’s lifespan gets. If it’s strong enough...”

“... it may lead to immortality”, Andrew murmured. The other omega sounded and looked dazed. Without a doubt thinking about his alpha.

Alec nodded. “I’m not revealing this to tell you what to do. These aren’t the kind of decisions you can make in overnight. After I found a way, it took two months before I’d made up my mind and talked to Magnus about it.” And it wasn’t until almost nine months later, on their one-year-anniversary, his husband agreed to go for it. “I just want you to know that there may be an option. No one will ever judge you if you choose to not go for it.”

Andrew seemed to be a breath away from passing out. “I’ll think about it”, the man managed with difficulty. “But, today... I’ll just get flowers and expensive tea before going home. I said some pretty nasty things this morning.”

Alec grimaced. From sympathy, and at unpleasant memories. “I know the feeling.”

Andrew directed the conversation elsewhere after that. Alec let him. What he just revealed was a lot to take in.

To his surprise Andrew returned to the subject over an hour later. “I won’t let your answer have an impact on my decision, but... I need to know. Do you regret it?”

Alec took a deep breath. “Sometimes I’m scared out of my mind and sad when I think about what I'll lose. And immortality doesn’t make me invincible, so I’m just as clueless when it comes to the future as I was before.” He had to trust that fate wouldn’t tear Magnus away from him. And that if they ever grew apart over the decades or centuries, they’d find their way back to each other. “But...” He smiled to himself. “The possibility of having centuries with Magnus? And our children?” He might get to be there for his family for a very, very long time. “I don’t regret it.”

/

It took infuriatingly long before Alec was able to go home. He frowned when he didn’t receive an immediate greeting. “Magnus? Are you home?” he called out, mindful to not be loud enough to wake up his mate if the older man was asleep.

There was no reply. That was when Alec noticed a light shining from their guest room, which they’d agreed to transform into a nursery. Curious, he walked towards it.

The room was full of toys and books. From the chaos he also found a crib and a drawer for clothes. He had an inkling suspicion that the drawer was absolutely packed with clothes for their babies.

Well. Alec had known to expect that Magnus would go all out. Lorenzo’s influence probably didn’t help.

The last bigger items that’d been bought were two ridiculously comfortable looking armchairs. Magnus slept in one of them. The sight of his beloved so happy and peaceful made Alec feel ridiculously good.

He definitely didn’t have regrets.

Alec jumped from startled as Magnus sneezed adorably in his sleep. The Shadowhunter's eyes widened a fraction when turquoise sparks of magic flickered for a few seconds. Apparently at least one of the twins was startled, too.

Didn’t Annie predict that their lives wouldn’t be boring with their little ones...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO AVOID CONFUSION: Yup. Lorenzo is an alpha, and Andrew is an omega.
> 
> LOL! Watch out, world. Twins Lightwood-Bane are in the making... (snickers) Aaaaw, we’re definitely back in fluff-land.
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? Did you enjoy the ultra-soft chapter? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Every comment brightens my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	22. From Fire to Gentle Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec choose a name for their daughter. Are two of their friends also about to take a big step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that sort of typed itself. (chuckles) We’ll see what that says about the quality...
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for all those amazing comments, kudos, bookmarkings, love and support! You guys are AMAZING. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Are you ready for something fluffy? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. Remember to brush your teeth afterwards – all this sweetness won’t do them any good...!

/ _Things went from bad to infinitely worse with Jace. Finding out that his parabatai was, in fact, the Owl... Losing him to Lilith... It tore Alec’s heart to pieces._

_In the middle of that nightmare Alec hated how he found himself treating Magnus. In his pain he snapped, refused comfort and pushed, despite seeing that his boyfriend was stretching himself to his absolute limit. He told himself that he’d make it all up to his beloved later, when Jace was safe and he’d be able to think clearly._

_Then Lilith snatched Jace again, from under their noses. Because Alec and Izzy weren’t fast enough, because he broke his promise to his brother. And somehow Magnus ended up being the one who paid the price for making things right._

_They weren’t officially bonded yet, but with how deep their love was they could’ve as well been. Letting the omega go to Edom, while seeing how terrified the warlock was... It was pure torture on the alpha. Went against everything he wanted and craved._

_Magnus’ taste still lingered on Alec’s tongue while the older man walked willingly to fire. Confessing their love for which might, despite the mage’s promise, be the final time was like a stab. Then Edom was pulling, burning and swallowing Magnus alive, and Alec didn’t think he’d ever experienced such pain._

_Alec hesitated just a little too long. He didn’t find his voice until flames and screams deafened Magnus to his desperate plea. “Wait...!” he called out helplessly._

_The warlock was already gone._

_Alec felt more like a failure than ever in his life. Only sheer willpower kept him from slumping to his knees while the first tears he’d held back so very hard rolled down his cheeks. “Wait...!”_

_It was Izzy who came to find Alec when he didn’t answer his phone. Seeing him trembling where he stood frozen, eyes glazed over and red but no longer in tears, she was about to ask what happened. Until she saw the pentagram and her blood turned to ice._

_“I... I let him go. To Edom.” Alec sounded lost and broken, young in a way she couldn’t remember him being even as a child. “I let him go, Iz. How could I let him go?”_

_Izzy squeezed his shoulder, despite knowing how little it’d do to comfort him. She would’ve told him that there was no other way but it would’ve helped even less. “We’ll get Jace back. And we’ll get Magnus back, too.” She needed them both to believe it. “And to get them back we have to fight.” Against a Greater Demon, with a paper-thin plan that was far more likely to fail than succeed. In times like that fool’s hope was all they had._

_It was incredible and heartbreaking to see how Alec pulled himself together, emotionally and physically. By the time her brother nodded stiffly his face was that of a true soldier. “Let’s go.”_

_Against all odds they won that night. But it came at a cost. Clary was gone and Alec very nearly lost his life. As for Jace and Magnus... They did get them back. But getting involved with Greater Demons always has a price, and Lilith and Asmodeus claimed theirs. Both men returned with pieces of their very soul missing._ /

/

“When I agreed to try teaching Jace and Clary to dance, for their wedding...” Magnus groaned. “... you never, even once, warned me that two left feet runs in your family.”

Alec’s sheepish expression almost earned him forgiveness. Almost. “Sorry about that. I guess I was hoping that Jace would be a better student than I am.”

Magnus snorted. “Jace? Jace is bad. Biscuit, I’m afraid, is beyond hope.”

Alec nearly chuckled. Then thought better of it. (A disgruntled, hormonal and heavily pregnant Magnus wasn’t someone he wanted to piss off further.) “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Magnus lifted his bare, slightly swollen feet hopefully, and Alec needed no further hint.

When Magnus was content enough to sigh happily, Alec went on while continuing to massage his beloved’s feet. “You know... I think Jace had some ulterior motives when he asked you to teach them.”

The massage, hormones and understanding made Magnus’ once irritated eyes soften. “I think you’re right.” The omega hummed. “Jace is almost as protective of me and the bump as you are.”

“No one can be as protective as I am”, Alec argued.

Magnus chuckled. “True.” The man went on after considering it for a moment. “I also think that he still feels guilty. For the Owl thing and the mess it led to. Even though none of it was his fault.” Toes poked at him gently. “Or yours. I saw that frown.”

Alec refused to meet his beloved’s eyes. It helped him feel a hint better that the skin under his touch was warm. (Magnus felt horribly cold without his magic.) “I still can’t believe I let you go.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. How many times must we have this conversation? You didn’t let me go, I chose to go. Just like I chose to make that deal with Asmodeus. There was no other way.” A tender hand caressed his hair, coaxing him to meet a pair of cat eyes. “You chose to shatter your heart and end our relationship to ensure that I regained my magic. The way I see it, whatever debt you imagine there is, has been paid.”

Alec didn’t even try to resist the urge to kiss Magnus’ lips and stomach. He then dutifully returned to the massage. “Jace... is the only one who can actually feel how much you mean to me. Who knows what losing you would do to me.” He shrugged, ridiculously embarrassed. “No wonder he’s protective, too.” He looked up in alarm upon hearing a sniffle. “Magnus?”

“Ignore me and keep going.” Magnus wiped his eyes swiftly. “I hate these hormones...!”

Alec smiled, and not for the first time wondered how he got so lucky.

A couple of minutes later Magnus’ eyes were dry and makeup had been fixed with magic. The smaller man’s toes poked at a delicate part of Alec’s body suggestively. “Forget about the feet, Angel. As good as you already make me feel... I need those skilled fingers of yours elsewhere.”

Alec decided, not for the first time, that he loved some consequences of pregnancy hormones.

/

The following day Magnus got an interesting phone call from Simon. “ _Can you... come over? Izzy and I... We found something and... I kind of don’t want to trust anyone else with this. So..._ ”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Simon, you’re rambling.” He went on before the other could utter an unnecessary apology. “Of course I’ll come.”

“ _Awesome! Thanks!_ ” Simon cleared his throat. “ _Can you... not tell Alec? At least yet? I swear, this is totally not dangerous. But... He already hates me, and..._ ” The man trailed off.

Magnus had hard time keeping his smirk from being heard. “I won’t tell him”, he promised. Alec hadn’t actually hated Simon for a long time, even for dating his baby sister. But he wasn’t about to ruin his husband’s fun and reputation. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

What Magnus found certainly succeeded in surprising him. Simon opened the door holding a baby who couldn’t be more than a year old. A werewolf baby.

“Izzy and I found her from a dumpster and decided that our home’s the safest place for her. For now.” Simon glanced towards him, barely bearing to look away from the little one. “Izzy’s at the Institute, checking if there are reports of attacks, stolen babies or... something. Could you ask your Downworld contacts if they can find anything?”

Magnus was about to point out that he wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn anymore. But if Simon trusted him with this... “I’ll see what I can do.”

“She was just... abandoned there.” Simon sounded appalled while holding the whimpering child closer protectively. “How can someone do that?”

Magnus’ heart ached at how innocent the young vampire was, in great many ways. Still so new to the evils of their far too often messed up world. “May I see her?” he requested softly.

Simon tensed up and soon appeared sheepish upon noticing his own reaction. “Yeah, sure. Of course. Sorry.” Very slowly and reluctantly the younger man handed over the baby. “Here. Just... Be careful, okay? Support the head.” Seeing his half-glare, Simon seemed embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but couldn’t quite hold back a smile. “I reckon I’ll be far worse soon enough.” He then focused on the child, whose whimpers were starting to transform to honest cries. “Shh... Surely there’s no need for such a fuss.” His hand glowed gently with blue magic while he inspected the infant. During the process the baby stopped crying and opened a pair of dark, curious eyes. Clearly his magic fascinated her, because her gaze tracked down his fingers. Magnus found himself smiling again. “Well hello, there”, he greeted her. Then focused on Simon. “She seems healthy, all things considered. A little malnourished, but that’s the only issue I can find.” He grinned when she gurgled and reached out for Simon. “I think she wants you.”

Simon took the child possessively and cuddled her to his chest. She closed her eyes and yawned, then snuggled closer. The reaction made the younger man grin proudly. The vampire then cleared his throat, trying to concentrate. “So... Now what?”

Magnus waved his hand, and a bottle appeared. “Now you’ll feed her and find her a place to have a nap. Then you’ll call Izzy, to ask if she’s found out anything about this little princess’ parents.”

Simon’s face fell when the final sentence was voiced. “Well, if anyone can find anything it's Izzy.” The younger man then gave him a small smile. “Or you. Thanks, for the help.”

Magnus chuckled. “No problem.” He tickled the infant’s toes and earned a delighted sound. “I’ll be handling two of these soon. It’s good to get a little practice.”

Magnus wondered how awful it was to wish that the child’s parents wouldn’t be found. Because he saw the look on Simon’s face while his friend started the feeding. And he knew that the vampire’s unbeating heart would be broken if he lost her.

/

That night Magnus wrapped up work well after Alec and dreaded how restless his alpha would be. He’d been mindful to send a word that a couple of consultations would take time but doubted that those were enough with how on the edge his husband was. What awaited when he came home made his heart swell a size or two.

There was a takeaway meal, his favorite, waiting in the kitchen. (Which Magnus wolfed down gladly, realizing with annoyance towards himself that he’d eaten too little that day.) The best part, however, was what he found from their bedroom.

Alec was sleeping calmly, with a tiny smile on his face and one stubborn strand of hair strayed to his forehead. The younger man was turned so that he was facing the door. Clearly he’d been waiting for Magnus as long as he could, but in the end exhaustion got the best of him. (The warlock felt a hint of guilt. His restless nights were taxing on the Shadowhunter, too, as was all the pregnancy-related stress.) Magnus wondered adoringly what Alec was dreaming about to have that look on his face.

Magnus would’ve never admitted out loud how hurriedly he prepared himself for bed. Yet he slipped under the covers with caution, not wanting to bother the other’s well-earned rest. That was when he saw the book his mate had been flipping through. He had to bite his lip to not chuckle upon finding baby name book number three. (The previous two had failed miserably to help them choose what to call their precious duo.)

Apparently Alec had been working hard with the book and a marker. Some names had been smudged so badly that it was hard to tell what once read in their places. (Magnus took that as ‘not an option’.) Others had been highlighted almost lovingly.

Magnus was about to put the item away when one of the highlighted options caught his attention. Tugged at something in him so hard that he experienced it physically. He pressed a hand against his lips to muffle the sound that wanted to crawl out.

‘ _Aurora_ ’

Magnus was incredibly glad that Alec was asleep. While he loved his husband dearly, there were things the Shadowhunter absolutely shouldn’t have to see. Him in hormonal tears for the second time in two days was definitely one of those things.

Magnus’ hand wasn’t as steady as he would’ve liked while he made his own mark. A tiny heart. Right next to the chosen name.

If the squirming and kicking inside him was any indication, their daughter had an opinion. Magnus grinned. “Looks like we found out your name, sweetheart”, he whispered. His eyes widened a fraction when turquoise magic began to spark. As seemed to happen often when the twins got excited. “Shh, settle down, now, don’t wake up daddy...!”

Too late for that. “... ‘gnus?” Alec mumbled and blinked sleepily. “... night lamp ...?”

Magnus smiled softly and kissed the alpha’s forehead. “Just our daughter loving her name. Go back to sleep.”

Alec yawned and closed his eyes obediently. Then tugged at Magnus with one hand, stating what he wanted very clearly. Taking the hint more than gladly, the omega settled down and let the larger man wrap a protective arm around him. Their daughter’s light shone on them for another hour after they’d fallen asleep.

/

The following morning Alec woke up to a luxurious breakfast in bed. They both had a day off, and they had no intention to get up more than was absolutely necessary. So they spent the day... with adult fun. And tried to find out what their son wanted to be called.

“Absolutely not, Alexander! I once knew a man with that name. He was the most obnoxious a...”

“Alright, alright!” One option was counted out. “Let’s forget about that.”

“How about that one?”

“Is... that even a name?” Alec scrunched up his nose. “It sounds more like a dessert.”

“Fine.” Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically and Alec bit back a besotted grin. “Your next guess?”

“Maybe... This?” Alec frowned at the discomfort taking over the mage’s face. “Magnus?”

“I... once had an ex...”

He didn’t need to finish before the there was a line over the name.

Another hour continued in a similar fashion. Eventually Magnus groaned, huffed and left the bed with as much grace as a thirty weeks pregnant person could. “We’re clearly not getting anywhere. I’m taking a shower.” A minute or so later he went on from the bathroom. “Do I have to do it all alone?”

Alec was running in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sure knows how to make Alec run. (giggles) How adorable are those horny darlings? What do you think about their daughter’s name – and what do you reckon their son will be called? Also, what do you think, will Simon and Izzy keep that little werewolf?
> 
> AND, most importantly, did you enjoy the chapter? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments ALWAYS makes my days brighter.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all stay tuned for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	23. Wolves, Cats, and Chocolate Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby werewolves fate has Magnus emotional. And the twins learn another new trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shaped itself about five times in my head before finally coming out. (rolls eyes) BUT, here we are!
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! It makes me happy beyond all words that you’re taking this journey with me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Alec had always been an over-thinking realist. His mom once joked lovingly that he was born with a frown on his face, too deep in thought to even cry. (He actually believed that, after a careful consideration.) There were great many times when his constantly over-working brain saved his life, and the lives of those closest to him. But there were also times when he really, truly hated not being able to lull himself to sweet oblivion._

_Alec lay on the street with an arrow buried in his chest. Gasping desperately and futilely for a proper breath. He knew that he was far more likely to die than to live through it. The possibility of death was somehow able to make him think more clearly than ever before._

_Was it any wonder that in those moments, before losing consciousness, he imagined that Magnus was beside him?_

_Imaginary or not... He wanted to tell Magnus how much he loved him. And how relieved he was that the man he loved made it back. He needed to say that he was sorry. He ached to swear that he’d never let Magnus go or let go again._

_Only, he was already letting go, slipping away, and his only comfort was the phantom-like sensation of Magnus’ hand in his._

_As it turned out he beat the odds. With help. He woke up at the Institute’s infirmary. To see Catarina’s tired face that held a small smile. “Welcome back.” She went on after giving him a moment. “The last traces of the wound should be gone by tomorrow and you have to take it very easy until then. But you’ll be alright.”_

_Alec nodded slowly. His head wasn’t quite ready to make sense of things yet. But he was alive, and if his memory traces were correct, he was lucky. “... happened?” he rasped._

_“It’s over. Lilith is gone, and Jace is back to himself.” It was easy to see that Catarina wasn’t telling him something._

_Alec, despite still being drowsy and confused, noticed that one particular name hadn’t been mentioned. “Magnus?” Was he right to assume that he imagined the warlock being there before losing consciousness? His heart began to race frantically. Was his boyfriend still trapped in Edom?_

_“It’s okay, Alexander”, a familiar, groggy voice came from his right. Magnus blinked sluggishly, clearly just waking up, and tried to muster a brave smile. “You can’t even imagine how glad I am to see those eyes of yours open again.”_

_Alec did his best to smile back. Catarina interjected before he could ask anything. “I’ll let the others know that the Sleeping Beauty here has woken up.” She gave them both a look that was equally tender and firm. “Get some more sleep, both of you.”_

_The men barely noticed Catarina’s departure. Alec had a deep frown on his face while his gaze studied his boyfriend. “Magnus? What’s wrong?” Because something was wrong, he could see it clearly, now. He sensed the omega’s deep distress._

_Magnus snorted. “Aside you almost dying on me? I’m fine.”_

_Alec’s eyes narrowed. That ‘I’m fine’ only solidified his suspicions. “Magnus...!” He pushed himself to a sitting position. And regretted it when a slash of pain radiated from his chest to the rest of his body. He groaned and raised a feeble hand to inspect the damage._

_Magnus reacted instantly. “Don’t!” the warlock cautioned, perhaps more sharply than he’d intended. A hand wrapped around Alec’s wrist. “You’ll make it worse.”_

_That was when Alec felt it, despite his own continued agony. Or rather didn’t. Magnus’ magic was like a living thing. Something he’d become as intimately familiar with as his boyfriend’s body. It was a pleasant tingle always happily inviting him closer. Now it was gone, and the hand touching him was cold._

_Alec felt sick. Fully ready to throw up. “Magnus...!” he choked out. “What did you do?”_

_Magnus swallowed hard and looked at his own hands. The man’s eyes were unreadable. “There’s always a price, with my father.” Every word was squeezed out reluctantly. “His first offer was that I’d stay with him. Indefinitely. There was no way I’d ever do that, it’d destroy me. So... I accepted his second offer.”_

_“Your magic”, Alec mused quietly. Feeling even worse than before. It took some time and great effort before he managed to speak further. “Magnus, you shouldn’t have...!”_

_“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do to save Jace, and you.” Magnus didn’t sound angry or even chastising. Just tired, and more than a little hollow. But also sincere. “We got Jace back. I can’t regret that. I won’t.” Regrets would only make things worse. Their eyes met, Magnus’ vulnerable and uncertain. A long pause followed. “We... We lost Biscuit. We almost lost you. I don’t want to talk about losing my magic, too. I don’t want to think about it, at least right now.”_

_Clary was dead? The shock and grief sparked only momentarily before they were smothered. At the moment there was someone living who needed Alec’s attention._

_There were no words that would’ve made any difference. So, mindful to not aggravate his own injury again, Alec held Magnus as tightly as he could. Guilt and nausea swirled in the pit of his stomach._

_He was supposed to protect his omega. Instead he let Magnus go to Edom, and the love of his life lost a huge piece of his very self. The alpha had no idea how he’d ever forgive himself for such a failure._

_“I’m here”, Alec murmured, his fingers combing through Magnus’ hair. “I’m here.” Already then he wondered miserably if that could ever be enough to make up for what his beloved lost._ /

/

Alec had woken up to great many... unexpected things. Classical music? Now that, was a first.

Alec scrunched up his nose with a deep, disgruntled groan and tried to will himself to go back to sleep. With very little success. The absence of his beloved on the other side of the bed was a thousand times more distracting than the music. Absolutely refusing to admit that he was pouting, the Shadowhunter hauled himself out of the comfortable bed and sauntered towards the music. To decide, not for the first time, that some things were worth waking up.

Magnus hummed and moved gently to the music’s rhythm. One of the man’s hands was on his stomach while the other held a glass of something green that looked disgusting. The best part was how the warlock’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. “Well, good morning. About time you wake up.”

Alec frowned. Still half asleep. “Why are you up so early?”

Magnus snorted. “It’s noon. I started to wonder if you’d sleep all day.” Clearly deciding that dancing together was more fun than dancing alone, the man beckoned him closer.

Alec certainly wasn’t a big fan of dancing. But he took any excuse to be close to Magnus. They tangled together, the twins sandwiched securely between them, and started to sway softly.

This time Alec couldn’t see the babies’ magic. He definitely felt it, though, a slightly familiar tingling and bubbling. “They seem to be excited about something.”

“It’s the music. They were in the mood for Chopin.” Magnus grinned. “Perhaps that’s our son’s name. Chopin.” Was the older man joking or not? It was impossible to tell.

Alec’s nose wrinkled. “No”, he announced firmly. Then scowled upon smelling the drink the mage held. “What is that stuff?”

“It’s supposed to help with my aching back and feet.” Magnus shuddered. “It’s working. It tastes so bad that I find it hard to think about anything else.” A pair of mock-coy eyes peered up at him from underneath eyelashes. “Would you like to distract me?”

/

The following day the mood was soberer while Annie led Magnus and Jace to her office at the hospital. “This is all completely off the record and if anyone asks, I haven’t said a word”, she cautioned. “A friend of mine, who is also a werewolf, works at the morgue. She told me about this girl whose body was brought in recently. When I heard about the baby and that this girl was still breastfeeding... I remembered someone who stopped by about a year and a half ago.” She started searching through a drawer. “She was only sixteen, homeless, scared and ashamed. Kept saying that she was pregnant with a monster.” She shook her head. “According to her the father of the child was... out of the picture. I did everything I could to help her, but she left my office and I never saw her again. Even after I tried to find her from the streets.” Annie sighed heavily. “She died of an overdose. We’ll never know if she threw her daughter to that trashcan, or if someone else did.”

“So...” Magnus frowned. “That baby really has no one.”

Annie nodded. “I’m afraid so. But at least the poor little thing is healthy. Maybe there’s a family for her, somewhere out there.”

“Yeah.” Jace looked back on Izzy and Simon with the child, and fought back a smile. (Such a reaction would’ve hardly suited the sad news they just received.) “Maybe.”

That was when Annie found what she’d been looking for. A stuffed unicorn. “This was found from the mother. It’s fairly clean, and familiar to the baby. I heard that she’s an omega, so perhaps she’d appreciate the comfort.”

Jace definitely appreciated it. He accepted the old and worn but adorable toy like it was a treasure. At his right Magnus cleared his throat. “I’ll... have to stop by at the toilet.” The warlock’s eyes shimmered suspiciously.

Jace fought, very hard, to not roll his eyes. “That’s the fifth time in an hour!” He didn’t sound as patient as he would’ve liked.

Magnus huffed dramatically. “The twins are using my bladder as a punching bag. So, if you’ll excuse me...” The mage headed off as gracefully as he could and wiped his eyes subtly.

Jace didn’t notice how tense he was until Annie spoke. “He’s fine, you know? Just very pregnant.”

Jace shifted sheepishly. “I know. I just...” He shrugged. “He’s my friend. And Alec’s whole world, especially now. Also... I owe him a debt I can’t ever repay. So...” He shrugged again, unwilling to explain further. Suddenly he noticed the way she looked at him. “What?”

Annie smiled. “I face a lot of sad stories in this line of a job. It feels good to see how much love the Lightwood-Bane twins will be born to.”

/

In the meantime Izzy and Alec watched Simon entertaining the werewolf infant. There was a small, incredibly intimate smile on Izzy’s face. “He’s amazing with her”, she praised when the little one’s happy gurgles reached their ears.

“Of course he is, he’s a kid himself”, Alec scoffed.

Izzy elbowed him gently. “Stop that! I know that deep down you have a soft spot for him.”

Alec rolled his eyes. But didn’t quite seem to mean it. “Yes. Very, very deep down.” The Inquisitor gave her a glance. “You both seem to be getting pretty attached to her.”

Izzy clenched her jaw, sobering. “I know. We should talk about it, but... Whenever we try, one of us chickens out.” She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. “It’d be a huge step. I don’t think we’d be ready for it. We don’t even know if we have any chance to keep her, anyway...” She trailed off.

“But you want to”, Alec concluded.

Izzy opened her mouth. Once, twice. Then nodded.

Alec wrapped an arm around his sister. “Magnus and I are about to have unexpected, unplanned twins. I have no idea if we’re ready for it, either. But I guess it was meant to be.” He shrugged while Simon gave the tiny girl’s tummy a kiss. “Sometimes these things... They’re meant to be. Stop overthinking it.”

Izzy leaned her head against his shoulder. She snorted. “I can’t believe you’re the one saying that to me.”

Alec's eyes softened while he pulled her closer.

“So...” Izzy cleared her throat. “That little princess over there wasn’t the only reason I told you to stop by. I also wanted to ask you for a favor without Magnus around.” There was a sneaky look in her eyes. “I’m trying to arrange a baby shower...”

/

Alec made it home a couple of hours later and found Magnus from their living room. He frowned at what his husband was eating. “Chocolate ice-cream?” After the mage broke down about losing his magic, they decided that alcohol wasn’t the best possible coping mechanism. Chocolate ice-cream was reserved for days when the omega was feeling sad.

Magnus shrugged. There was a hint of embarrassment in the man’s unglamoured eyes. “This... has been a chocolate ice-cream kind of a day.”

Alec sighed and kissed his beloved while making himself comfortable on the couch. “Jace called, and told me what you found out today. Poor kid.”

“Hmm.” Magnus’ eyes seemed to see something very far away. “I... don’t know the full story. But... She saw the child as a monster. She kept her, but couldn’t love her.” It was easy to see how memories of his own mom tormented Magnus.

Alec shrugged and pulled his husband to his arms. The omega snuggled closer eagerly. “Well, we know better”, he stated firmly. “And that little wolf is going to get all the love she deserves.”

Magnus leaned his head against him. “I’m glad that good people found her.” The man then chuckled and brought a hand to his bump. “Well, good morning. Did you two wake up to daddy coming home?”

Alec grinned and excitedly placed a hand on Magnus’ stomach. It didn’t take long before he felt the first ferocious kick. After a few minutes the babies started to settle down. “It’s like they wanted to say ‘hi’ before going back to sleep.”

Magnus groaned. “I’m not surprised that they’re tired. Today they summoned a real cat after seeing a stuffed one.” The warlock lifted a hand before Alec could ask. “I don’t understand how it’s possible, either. I was putting the toy down and sneezed. Then I had a very angry cat hissing at me.” A pair of golden eyes glanced around suspiciously. “He’s lurking around here, somewhere.”

Alec... was baffled. Their kids... Before they were even born...? “So... We have a pet?” he asked dumbly.

“If you wish to call that creature from hell such.” Magnus glared towards a hissing that erupted from behind the couch. “Ah, speaking of... Alexander, meet Church.”

The cat was large, grey and very fluffy. The feline and Alec had an intense staring match. Until Church emitted an unimpressed huff, turned his behind on them and promptly fell asleep.

The men burst into laughter. Once it was over Alec kissed his husband’s cheek. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Magnus kissed his lips languidly, then looked at him adoringly. “How could I not? I have everything I need right here.”

It felt incredibly good to know that this time Magnus meant those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate just loves to keep reminding Magnus of his past. (groans) Poor thing! BUT. He’s got the best partner to convince him that he’ll be a great papa. LOL, the twins are going to be a menace...!
> 
> Soooo... Did you enjoy the chapter? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Magnus is thirty-two weeks pregnant and it’s baby-shower time! But before that, Izzy wants to ask Alec something...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	24. Of Names and Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names are discussed, again. This time with results. The gang also has a baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter SWELL. (chuckles) Buuuut, I hope you don’t mind too much...?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your absolutely AMAZING comments, kudos, love and support! I’m having SO MUCH FUN typing this. And it feels even better when you guys are taking this journey with me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you guys ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus tried to adjust to a life as a mundane. Alec could see how hard. But how was anyone supposed to get used to living without something that’d been an integral part of them for centuries? How was anyone supposed to get used to losing what they were?_

_Magnus still bustled around like a force of nature, but there was a frantic, desperate undertone to it._

_Magnus still looked like himself, but his makeup had imperfections and the process of getting ready in the morning the man used to enjoy was full of frustrated grunting._

_Magnus still smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes._

_Magnus didn’t used to make plans, for he had all the time in the world. Now every possible moment of every day was full. Because the man’s days were numbered after he gave away his immortality to save Jace. Magnus was dying a slow, decades long, painful death, and Alec put the blame on himself._

_Alec used to love Magnus’ hands, but now they were cold all the time._

_Alec used to love mornings at Magnus’ apartment, but now he woke up to an empty bed every day because the omega couldn’t sleep._

_The change Alec hated the most, however, was seeing how the spark of life itself in his beloved’s eyes kept growing dimmer each day._

_Alec couldn’t stop blaming himself and decided that he’d have to figure out a way to help. Whenever he wasn’t busy with running the Institute and looking out for a grieving, self-destructive Jace the archer researched. Went through every book and scroll he could get his hands on in hopes of discovering a way to get Magnus his magic back. So far he hadn’t found anything that wouldn’t have included Asmodeus’ interference and he wasn't about to make a deal with a Greater Demon._

_While Alec searched he did his best to keep what was left of Magnus’ spark shining. With every second they were together he tried to keep reminding his boyfriend that he was there, that the omega hadn’t lost everything. On the kind of days when only pretending that everything was fine kept Magnus together he played along. And somehow, day by day, they got by._

_Until Iris attacked._

_They didn’t make love that night, even though both were eager. They were shaken by the experience, and despite Catarina’s skills Magnus needed at least until the morning to recover fully. (On the outside. The damage inside would take far longer to fade away.)_

_With incredibly gentle hands Alec brushed the skin of Magnus’ stomach, which was revealed when he pushed the hem of the shirt aside a little. The bruising was barely visible, but still there. Initially Magnus insisted that he didn’t need a checkup after being rescued. Only to lose consciousness almost as soon as they made it home. The shock and nausea on Catarina’s face mirrored Alec’s while she assessed the damage. Apparently Iris succeeded in breaking a couple of ribs, which caused internal bleeding. While Alec was only steps away._

_The day’s emotional and physical turmoil had knocked Magnus out, at least for a moment. Alec couldn’t sleep. Because even though they’d agreed that he’d start training his boyfriend, his eyes had opened to a new, sickening discovery. Now that Magnus didn’t have the protection of his magic and wards anymore, he was vulnerable to enemies like Iris. To enemies who were capable of barging into his home and injuring him under Alec’s nose. To enemies who couldn’t be taken down by simple fighting skills. He could train Magnus for hours and hours, but it’d be no help against those like Iris. Even more haunting was the slowly and agonizingly dawning understanding the Alec wasn’t enough to keep the man who was his world safe. He failed his omega that day, and he dreaded it happening again._

_All of a sudden Magnus whimpered in his sleep, and cold sweat rose to the man’s forehead. Alec sighed heavily, not surprised since this was the third nightmare they tackled together that night. The memories Iris forced out ripped open several long-ago scarred wounds._

The first time Magnus woke up he sputtered barely coherent apologies that were meant for the ghosts of past. The second time the man didn’t utter a sound, only trembled in Alec’s arms before slipping to a fitful slumber. Alec expected this time to be much the same.

_Certainly not for the first time Magnus surprised him. “Those memories... They weren’t all bad.” The man snuggled a little closer to him. “I used flashes of you to fight back.”_

_That... was actually a hint of comfort. It felt good to know that he was a least some help, even if he couldn’t be there. “In that case, do you think you can dream of me now?”_

_“If you can sleep, too.” Magnus lay his head against his shoulder. “Just so you know... If I was strong, it was because thinking of you helped me stay strong. I couldn’t give up.”_

_Alec held on to the love of his life and let those words sink in. Tried find comfort from knowing that even if he was too damned slow and useless, he succeeded in helping. At least a little. He combed his fingers through the other’s hair, surprised to face no resistance. “With or without your magic, you’re the strongest man I know”, he murmured. “Don’t ever let anyone make you think differently.”_

_There was no reply. Alec assumed that Magnus had fallen asleep. He himself couldn’t find rest until about an hour before he was woken up with half a glass of orange juice._ /

/

Since then orange juice in bed became their thing, especially when they had an inkling feeling that the other wasn’t feeling entirely okay. Magnus wrenched open one eye to discover a glass of such one morning when _everything_ hurt. Despite discomfort a smile found its way to his lips.

“I woke up a few times last night to you tossing and turning”, Alec explained before he had to ask. “I figured that it’s your back, pelvis, groin, or all of them.” A tender kiss was placed on his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Pregnant”, Magnus announced glumly. The twins were still quite small for their age and his bump was far from as big as it could’ve been. But his narrow pelvis and slender build didn’t make carrying them easy. Lately his body had been struggling to adjust to the constantly growing weight and pressure. Sensing his alpha’s concern, he smiled again and peered up to find one of those adorable frowns. “I’m perfectly fine, Alexander. Just tired and grumpy.” He lifted the glass and kissed the deliciously bare thigh next to him. “You certainly know how to improve my sour mood.”

Alec’s eyes lit up with pride. “Have breakfast and get some more sleep. We’ve still got a couple of hours before duty calls.”

It was a tempting offer. But while enjoying the juice, Magnus noticed the book his husband held and snorted. “Another baby name book?”

Alec grinned. “Yeah. International, since the American based ones haven’t helped much. There are even a few Indonesian options.” The younger man sobered. “I couldn’t resist giving them a peek, just for fun...”

Magnus wasn’t able to listen. Because he noticed the name his beloved was about to inspect next. A name he hadn’t heard in centuries.

‘ _Daud_ ’

“Magnus?” Alec sounded worried. “What’s wrong?” (In a different frame of mind he would’ve appreciated the man’s self-restraint to not ask if it was the name of a yet another ex.)

Magnus swallowed. Hormones and painful memories brought tears to his eyes. “That’s... That’s my name. The name my mother gave me.” In his belly the babies stirred, and intense kicking soon followed.

“Oh...!” Alec blinked twice, slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...!”

Magnus shook his head, his eyes softening while he regained control over himself. “You couldn’t possibly know.” His stomach tightened unpleasantly when realization dawned. “You like that name, don’t you?”

Alec nodded, a conflicted expression on his face. “I think it’s a beautiful name, even more so now that I know it’s yours. But we’re not calling our son something that pains you.” The Shadowhunter concentrated intensely. “How about a compromise? Some altered version? Like David.”

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Nothing so plain”, he refused. Besides, he once knew a David, of whom he saw a birthmark at a very... sensitive spot... “Daniel?” He nearly cried out when from within a sharp kick was aimed directly at an already sore spot. “Alright, alright! Opinion noted.”

Alec chuckled and pulled him close protectively. “Stop pestering your papa.” The alpha tilted his head. “Damon?” He backpedaled quickly with a shudder. “No, too close to ‘demon’. And I’m getting a feeling that those two will already be a handful enough.”

Magnus grinned. There, soothed by his mate’s scent, it was easy to forget about his past and the broken, abandoned little boy he once was. He rubbed gentle circles on his stomach. His children... They’d never know such agony. They’d have better lives, their Aurora and... “Damian”, he whispered, before even processing it fully.

That caused a reaction. Sparks of turquoise magic erupted. They startled Church, who’d flopped to the foot of their bed like it was a great sacrifice when they went to sleep. The cat mewed theatrically, hissed and bolted out of the room.

Magnus laughed. Despite feeling slightly guilty for finding their new pet’s disgruntlement entertaining. “I imagined that I’m the most dramatic being in this apartment.”

Alec’s grin of utter joy was something otherworldly beautiful. “Prepare to be upstaged.” A pair of eager eyes glanced towards his bump. “So... Damian?”

“Damian”, Magnus echoed, testing the name.

They’d found out both their babies’ names.

/

Little did they know, another couple was thinking about names and future, too. A few days later Izzy and Simon invited them as well as Becky for a visit. The men weren’t surprised to discover a fully prepared nursery. Becky was.

“You adopted a kid? And you didn’t even send me a message? Simon, how dare you!”

“We didn’t actually decide officially until... what, the day before yesterday”, Simon defended himself. The vampire couldn’t stop sneaking glances towards the baby werewolf, who was somehow still asleep after her aunt’s shouting. “Someone came to fill out these documents, to put her up for adoption, and...” He trailed off.

“I’ve never seen Simon so angry.” And Izzy had never looked so happy. “He roared at that woman, even showed his fangs.”

It was the first time Alec was openly impressed by his brother-in-law.

“After that Iz and I finally had a talk, and... Well.” Simon shrugged, like what just took place wasn’t a big deal. “The baby’s ours.”

“Assuming that we’ll be deemed worthy parents.” Izzy’s eyes darkened at that. “I’m the Head of the Institute, but apparently our family situation is... unique. Enough so to raise concerns.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t letting someone take away his sister’s child. “If they have any sort of a problem with it, tell them that the arrangement has the Inquisitor’s official approval. They can discuss their concerns with me.” He welcomed them to do so, really.

Simon’s glance of sheer gratitude was so adorable that Alec didn’t have the heart to snap that he didn’t just say that because of the vampire.

“This calls for a celebration”, Magnus decided adoringly.

“Not yet. We’re not celebrating until it’s a sealed deal”, Izzy insisted. “We... invited you because we’ve decided on a name. Even at the risk of jinxing it.” Her eyes went from her brother to Becky. “Alexandra Rebecca Lightwood-Lewis.”

“Lewis-Lightwood”, Simon argued but was ignored. Magnus congratulated them warmly. Alec could only smile, and gave both new parents a tiny nod of appreciation. Becky squealed, finally loud enough to rouse the child. They all laughed when the baby emitted something like an excited howl.

Later, while the others were still admiring the new member of the family, Alec pulled his sister to a hug. “Thank you”, he whispered in her ear. “And for the record... Mom’s going to be upset that you waited this long to tell her.”

He felt Izzy’s scowl. “I know. I’ll make it up to her.” She tightened her hold on him. “You’re my big brother. You’ve always been there for me, no matter what, protecting me and supporting me. And you were the first person to tell me that I’ll be a good mom. Who else was I supposed to name my child after?”

Alec tightened his hug, practically shielding her with his much taller body.

/

Magnus was thoughtful after that. The warlock finally voiced what was on his mind when they made it home. “I just realized that we haven’t decided on second names yet.” They curled up on their couch, where Alec started to massage his beloved’s feet without having been asked to do so. “I know how much your family means to you. But it’d be... strange to have two people with the exact same names running around.”

Alec smiled. “You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?” Honestly, so had he.

Magnus ignored him after a smile of his own. “Isabelle inspired me today.” There was a purposefully dramatic pause. “Aurora Isabella Lightwood-Bane. And Damian Maxwell Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec loved the sound of those. And he proceeded to show his mate how much. In the most pleasurable ways imaginable.

“Do you think Jace will be upset that no one’s naming a child after him?” Magnus inquired after they’d caught their breaths.

“No.” Alec’s answer came without hesitation. “He likes being one of a kind”, he explained fondly. “Now, where were we?”

“I believe you were exploring my...” Magnus moaned sinfully. “Oh, yes, exactly. Don’t you dare stop.”

/

A couple of days later the gang knew better than to just ambush Magnus with a baby shower. Surprises were the last thing he needed, with his blood pressure having started to rise again. But they needed time to prepare something, so Alec took his husband shopping. Knowing exactly how to please and distract his mate. If only the Shadowhunter himself would’ve been able to relax. Every glance from strangers towards the warlock’s stomach earned a growl. A couple of near-touches were aborted when the taller man seemed ready to punch. Magnus wasn’t as embarrassed and exasperated as he pretended to be.

When they returned home Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Maryse, Luke, Max, Catarina, Robert, Lorenzo, Andrew, Raphael, Helen, Aline, Maia and Lydia handed them something that’d been wrapped beautifully. “We know how meticulous Magnus is, so we wouldn’t have dared to shop anything more adventurous than toys”, Jace joked good-naturedly. “Instead we made this.”

What they discovered was a beyond unique baby’s first book. It was thick, full of pictures of the whole gang, quotes, life-lessons and advice for the twins. “We left a lot of space for you guys to fill. First steps, first words, all that important stuff. But we want them to get to know us all”, Simon explained. “So they know how huge their family actually is.”

What touched the pair the most was a picture of them sleeping in each other’s arms, both of them with a protective hand on the omega’s bump. Catarina or Jace must’ve taken it. Maryse had written a few words under it.

‘ _Whatever happens in your lives, there is one thing you must never doubt. And that’s how much your parents love you. They started loving you long before they even dared to dream of you._ ’

Neither of them could speak. Actions spoke louder, anyway. The tight yet tender embrace Magnus and Maryse shared forced Alec to wipe his eyes.

“We also wanted to give you these.” Robert took a stand beside his ex-wife, and it meant a lot to Alec to see them getting along. Even if only briefly. The man handed them a dark velvet box. Inside it were two stunning black rings of smooth metal, decorated by four tiny stones that looked like stars. Golden, deep blue, and two turquoise ones. “I bought Maryse a ring to honor each of our children. I’d like to pass on that tradition.” Robert looked down for a moment, ashamed. “I haven’t always been the greatest supporter of your relationship. It took me regrettably long to see just how special of a bond you two share. For that I’m truly sorry. And... I want you to know that I’ll always be there for all four of you. We all will be.”

The whole room cheered at that. Werewolves, Shadowhunters, vampires, mundanes and warlocks alike. And the two men who once lost hope of finding happiness and acceptance had never felt so blessed.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to give you another surprise, but...” Clary smiled. “Let’s go to the nursery.” On their way there she continued to explain. “The room is beautiful, so I didn’t really change anything. But I added something for the twins to watch.”

Alec frowned, until he looked towards the ceiling. There, he saw a larger but otherwise perfect copy of one of the paintings Clary made before regaining her memory. Now, he realized that it’d been of their wedding. Because in dark blue and gold ‘ _Aku Cinta Kamu_ ’ and most of their vows had been added.

‘ _The love I have for you, is a love that knows no bounds, I will protect you above all else, I will catch you when you fall, And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights_ ’

Was there a better vow for their children?

“Do you like it?” Clary inquired almost shyly.

It was absolutely amazing, Alec admitted. Perhaps even out loud. Magnus pulled the redhead to a hug. “Biscuit, it’s perfect.”

/

Hours later most of the guests had left while Magnus and Alec had made themselves comfortable on the couch. The warlock nudged at the Inquisitor’s shoulder and nodded towards their balcony with a pleased grin. “I think they’ve settled their little tiff.”

Curious, Alec glanced towards the same direction and felt his eyes soften. Lorenzo and Andrew stood with their backs towards them, talking quietly while admiring the view. Eventually the couple exchanged a languid kiss. Which made Alec shudder. “I’m not sure I appreciate them making out in our home, though.” This was their place, and he was as territorial as any alpha.

“Don’t worry.” Magnus smirked. “I saw Church stalking Lorenzo’s ponytail. They should be distracted soon enough.”

Seconds later Lorenzo shrieked.

/

The reek of blood was overwhelming. Red seemed to be everywhere. All over the bedsheets, on Magnus...

Magnus, whose breathing was labored and who struggled to stay conscious.

Somewhere in the distance babies were crying. In Alec’s arms Magnus was bleeding out. The Shadowhunter couldn’t do anything about any of it, and there was no one around to help.

Magnus’ eyes grew dimmer and dimmer, before closing entirely. Suddenly a voice was calling out to him. “... c! Alexander!”

Alec returned to the waken world with a loud gasp. Cold sweat lingered on his skin, making him tremble even worse than he already had from the dream. Entirely too slowly the reek of blood transformed to his mate’s familiar scent. The alpha realized that some of the sweat on his face was actually tears and under different circumstances they would’ve embarrassed him. Especially when his husband kissed them away. Instead he pulled the other man closer and tried very hard to not sob openly.

“That was a bad one.” They both had their share of nightmares but they were rarely that intense. Magnus’ hand caressing his hair helped ground him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec shook his head. He found his voice with difficulty. “I just want to hold you.”

Magnus didn’t ask more. Or offer useless words of comfort. Only let himself be embraced, and it was all Alec needed.

Magnus was alive, safe and healthy. Their babies were where they were supposed to be, sandwiched securely between them. What Alec just saw was a nightmare, nothing more. A trick of hormones that were running wild.

Alec kept repeating that to himself the whole night, while holding his whole world tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAANG! Poor Alec – that was one HELL of a nightmare! He’s so worried about Magnus and their little ones, such a good alpha. (sniffles) Thankfully there ARE all okay. And aaaaw, a quite precious baby shower, wasn’t it? (smiles)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Only a few more chapters to the B-day...! (grins)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	25. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to process his worries. Just as he manages to, a little, new ones rise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiit’s time to update! (rubs hands together) Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I anticipated, but at last it’s done.
> 
> First, though...! THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and love! If only I could explain fully how much your support means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Let’s go! I REALLLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> IN CASE YOU’RE WONDERING... Magnus is roughly 33 weeks along.

/ _Magnus could see how desperately Alec tried to make him feel better and help him adjust. It made him loathe himself even more. Because in his current state, carved hollow and feeling detached from the world around him, he couldn’t be the boyfriend such a wonderful man deserved. He was a useless shadow watching the world around him spin forward. Stuck in his own, personal hell of watching the people he cared about suffering without being able to help._

_He couldn’t save Clary before they assumed she died, and he couldn’t help her after she returned._

_He couldn’t do a thing when Iris attacked his home and tried to take Madzie._

_The most bitter part was coming back from Edom. To find Alec with an arrow in his chest, to hear those horrible, painful wheezes. And to realize that he wouldn’t be able to keep the man he loved from dying._

_Izzy was the final straw. She came to him for help when she struggled with cravings. And he couldn’t get her even one stupid thing._

_Jace and Luke got Clary back. Alec saved Madzie. Catarina saved Alec. And Magnus, who’d spent his whole life helping others, watched._

_The apartment’s door opened and closed, and Magnus blinked rapidly to shake off those dark thoughts. After a drink or two too many it was even harder than usual to continue the exhausting charade that’d kept him sane since Edom. “Hey”, he echoed Alec’s greeting, and accepted a loving kiss. “How’s Isabelle?”_

_“It’s going to be rough. But she’s sober, and determined to stay that way. I just walked her to a NA meeting.” Alec gave him a smile. “Thank you, for letting me know that she needed me.”_

_Magnus’ smile was almost genuine. Almost. “If there’s anyone who can help her, it’s you.”_

_Alec’s brows furrowed. Suspicion and worry filled the man’s eyes. “Are you okay? You look tired.”_

_Magnus nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.” He nodded towards the kitchen. “You must be hungry. I got some food from that favorite Chinese place of yours.”_

_Alec’s eyes lit up. “Sounds great." The frown reappeared when he didn't follow. "You’re joining me, right?”_

_“I already ate.” Magnus went on without giving the Shadowhunter a chance to catch his lie. “I’ll finish up with this book while you eat. Then we can have a bath together.” At least baths, especially with the man he loved, made him feel warm for a moment._

_Alec’s visible happiness tugged at something inside Magnus viciously. (What he would’ve given, if that joy wasn’t caused by a bad theater-play he could barely keep together.) “Sounds great.”_

_While Alec bustled around in the kitchen, Magnus focused on the book he’d been reading earlier. Or tried to. Because his thoughts were elsewhere._

_Those he loved deserved someone who could help them in their hour of need. And Alec deserved an omega who didn’t have to lie that he was happy. Who didn’t have to fake his smiles and who was able to enjoy their intimacy like he was supposed to._

_Magnus would go and meet Lorenzo. All the risks and his dignity be damned. Because Alec deserved better than a dishonest ghost._ /

/

After three evenings of fearing going to sleep Alec knew that he had to talk to someone. Magnus was out of the question. He didn’t want to burden his husband with his fears when the man was still battling his own. And he needed the counsel of someone who already had experience on parenting.

“What I felt in that dream... The fear and helplessness...” Alec swallowed thickly, eyes on his restless hands that weren’t as steady as he would’ve liked. It took a long time before he managed to continue. “What if something goes wrong and I can’t help them?” He glanced towards his companion and frowned at the tiny, sad smile on her face. “What?”

His mother sighed. “This is one of those times when it baffles me how similar we are. That need to be in control, especially when it comes to those we love the most... I know exactly how you feel.” She drifted to her memories. “You surprised me and Robert. We thought that we’d wait for a while before having kids, but then... There you were. I was scared out of my mind. Because you were the most precious and fragile thing I’d ever held, and I had far too little control over what would happen next.”

Alec... actually knew exactly how that felt. His hands started to relax. Breathing became less taxing.

“I wish I could promise you that everything’s going to be okay. That it’s all going to be easy and instinctive. But the truth is that it’ll be the most difficult and best thing in your whole life. And if it all feels out of your control now, just wait until the twins enter the world with wills of their own.” That might’ve sounded like a warning if it wasn’t for his mom’s tender smile. “There will be days when you hate it. There will be even more days when you love it. And you have the perfect mate to face it all with.”

Her acceptance, her unconditional support... They meant the world to Alec. A smile appeared to his face while he got lost in daydreams. Until his mind whirred to darker paths and his expression faltered. That stupid nightmare got to him harder than he’d imagined.

Of course his mom noticed. “If you keep fearing the worst, you’ll miss out on all the beautiful things that are happening. Right here, right now. So try to enjoy the moment.” She went on before he could point out that it wasn’t so easy. “You know, I was about to close the store a little early today. How about we go and have some pistachio pie with hot chocolate?” Those had been his comfort food and drink of choice since he was a child.

Alec could’ve protested that he wasn’t a child anymore. But for once he elected to not reject comfort. “Sounds like a great idea.”

/

While Alec insisted that he’d pay for their purchases, Maryse got a message from Magnus. ‘ _Is he feeling better?_ ’

Maryse smiled softly. She didn’t even bother to wonder how Magnus could know that something had been bothering Alec. Certainly not for the first time she thanked the Angel that his oldest found someone who loved him so and fought for that love. ‘ _He’s definitely calmed down. But I don’t think he’ll ever stop worrying about you._ ’

When they settled to a table Alec received a message. His reaction gave away who it was from almost immediately. Maryse watched with amazement and adoration how his whole face lit up. “What brought on that look?” she inquired softly.

Alec showed her a picture. It was of the skin above Magnus’ hip. There was a small, almost tattoo-like stretchmark the shape of an arrow. It came with an explanation from the warlock. ‘ _I’m convinced that the twins did this on purpose. This is the only stretchmark I’m going to keep._ ’

“Amazing, right?” Alec gushed, likely not noticing how choked up he was.

“Definitely”, Maryse agreed, from the bottom of her heart and soul. Savoring the sight of her once joyless son so utterly happy. She prayed to every angel that she’d get to see him like that until the day she died.

/

By the time Alec made it home Magnus was asleep on their bed, curled up like a content cat with Church having joined him. The sight was so adorable that it took the Shadowhunter a moment to notice something. When he did he blinked twice, slowly.

A pile of clothes had been dragged to the bed. Magnus’, but also his. Including a black t-shirt he knew to be his husband’s favorite of his collection. After a few seconds of confusion Alec realized what he was staring at. Magnus hadn’t only felt particularly hormonal – his omega had started to create a nest. A safe place for their babies to enter the world.

Hormones caught a hold of the alpha, too. Determined to do his share for the nest, he headed to the dressing room that was mainly Magnus’. While looking for something to add, his eyes caught an item the warlock had been trying to hide. A beautifully wrapped present that had his name written on it.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Alec took the gift and opened it as gently as he could. What he found was a black shirt. There was a heartwarming picture of one tiny hand joining each of two much bigger ones. Along with a text ‘ _WORLD’S BEST DADDY_ ’.

“I bought that shortly after we found out that we’re having twins. But every time I thought about giving it to you, I got too emotional.” Magnus, who’d turned slightly on the bed but hadn’t gotten up fully, yawned. Then smiled in a way that did funny things to Alec. “Welcome home.”

How was Alec supposed to do anything but smile back? “I love it. Thank you.” All of a sudden something crossed his mind, and he started rummaging through the room. By some miracle his beloved hadn’t found what he pulled out. “I... got something too, a bit after we found out that you’re pregnant. I’ve kept it hidden because I was afraid of jinxing things, but...” He trailed off.

“You just can’t wait anymore, huh?” Magnus watched him fondly. And it felt incredibly good to be so thoroughly understood by someone. Suddenly his mate groaned and brought a hand to his stomach, clearly experiencing a particularly fierce kick. “Well, it seems that the twins are excited to see it. I think they’ll grab it with magic soon.”

Eager and embarrassed all at once, Alec revealed the teddy bear he purchased ages ago, while killing time with Jace. “I know that it’s stupid, but... I couldn’t resist.”

The way Magnus’ eyes lit up revealed that as far as he was concerned, the toy wasn’t stupid at all. As quickly and gracefully as someone very pregnant could, the warlock started to fight his way out of the bed. And rolled his eyes at Church when the cat emitted a sound of displeasure. “Oh, stop pouting. You were just taking advantage of my body heat.”

The cat glared, then flopped temperamentally on his other side.

Magnus rewarded Alec with a kiss and a grateful look when the taller man helped him get up. Then, hand in hand, they made their way to the nursery. After the teddy-bear had been placed to the crib Magnus leaned against Alec, who was more than happy to press a hand against the smaller man’s bump. A frown appeared to his face. “It feels... different.”

“I think it’s dropped a little.” Magnus placed a hand right next to his. “Annie did warn us that they may be too impatient to wait until 40 weeks. We’re so close to meeting them already.”

Alec’s feelings were conflicted. He was beyond excited about their precious duo entering the world. But the unshakeable fear that something might go wrong... It wrapped around his neck like a rope.

Until he felt a spark under his hand. Looking down with surprise, he found turquoise and blue mixing together. Magnus and their little ones were all reaching out to comfort him.

Magnus watched him with worry and love. “Welcome back. Where did you go?” It was a clear invitation to share his fears.

Alec wasn’t quite ready for that yet. He soaked in the soothing feel of his dearest ones’ magic before testing his voice. “My mind went to a bad place”, he settled for. He rubbed his mate’s bump and knuckles gently with his thumb. “But you brought me back.”

Magnus kissed his cheek. “We’ll always be there to bring you back.” (Alec clung to that promise like it was a lifeline.) “Now let’s go to bed. It seems like you need a nap as much as I do.”

An omega inviting an alpha to their nest... It wasn’t to be taken lightly, even by mated couples. And honestly, Alec didn’t need much of invitation.

That night Alec slept peacefully, without nightmares.

/

That peace lasted for a few days. Until Magnus had just wrapped up a particularly taxing consultation and received a call. He frowned at his phone before picking up. “Andrew? Is... something wrong?” His heartbeat had already picked up, and the twins moved restlessly.

Andrew sighed. “ _I’m so sorry that I’m calling like this, you’re probably busy. But... Alec got a letter, and basically locked himself to his office. I think he needs you._ ”

Magnus didn’t need to hear a single word more. “I’ll be right there.” No arrogant Nephilim was going to keep him away from his mate.

The treatment Magnus received while Alec ended up to the infirmary was still fresh on the mage’s mind. He didn’t even want to look back on the later attack and the kick at his stomach. It would’ve been too much.

With a quick snap of fingers he styled his hair to a even greater level of perfection. He then ensured that his makeup was a lot like the mask he wore at his club, before Alec. And maybe, just maybe, he also snapped his fingers to make sure that his magic was still there. He never, ever wanted to feel useless, helpless and powerless again. He wanted the whole world to see that he was Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the High Warlock of Alicante. And fully ready to wipe out anyone who crossed him. Him being a pregnant omega be damned.

His trick seemed to work. Because no one dared to harass him. He overheard a young man cautioning another to not approach Lightwood, because the Inquisitor was in the mood for biting someone’s head off. If Magnus wasn’t so worried about his husband, he would’ve held back a proud smirk. Just before reaching Alec’s office he passed by Lydia and Andrew, who gave him grateful looks before refocusing on a file. (The look seemed to say ‘He’s your problem, now’.)

Entering after a knock, Magnus found Alec working almost manically on a massive pile of official-looking documents. Only, the frantic efforts didn’t seem to lead anywhere. The man’s eyes held a far-off look and his hands were unsteady. “Alexander?” When his beloved seemed to barely notice him, he took the Nephilim’s larger hands into his gently, stilling them. “What’s wrong?”

Alec swallowed thickly. It took some time before a pair of troubled eyes rose to meet his. “There’s a crisis in Canberra. Such I have to look into in person, because if it escalates it may have global consequences. I need to go there tomorrow”, the man explained in a rush. Like making it quick would’ve made it painless.

Magnus nodded slowly. It all made sense yet he didn’t like it. At all. But he had to stay calm for his alpha. With all his love he caressed the younger man’s face. “For how long?”

Alec leaned to his touch, relaxing a little. “At least a week. Judging by how complicated things sound, it may take even longer.” A muscular arm wrapped around him and pulled him close enough to have his bump pressed against the other man. “Magnus, I can’t leave now. What if something happens to you or the kids?”

Magnus did his best to smile convincingly. For both their sakes. “While I’d love to keep you home, you can’t neglect your duties because I’m pregnant. You’ll never forgive yourself if things go from bad to worse and you’re not there.” He gave the other’s forehead a kiss. “So you’ll do what you were born to do, Shadowhunter. And you’ll stay safe doing it.” His voice cracked at the word ‘safe’. Because he was no fool. He didn’t want to even guess what dangers this assignment might entail. Every single cell in his body told him to beg Alec to stay, but... “Make this world a safer place for our children.” He would’ve demanded that he’d go along but it would’ve made things worse when the Inquisitor’s whole focus would’ve been on protecting him. (Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if his recklessness risked their babies’ lives.)

“What kind of a mate and dad am I, if I leave now?” Alec’s eyes and tone were full of misery. “I’m letting you three down.”

Magnus snorted. “You’re kidding, right? You’ll be the twins’ greatest hero.” He pressed their foreheads together. “We’ll be alright. All four of us. And in a few weeks we’ll start the most exciting adventure of our lives.”

Alec said nothing, only held him close. Magnus discovered that he was out of words, too. They both braced themselves for a painfully long week.

Little did they know how eventful it’d be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw, our babies have learned so much about communication over the past couple of years. (smiles) But oh boy... So Alec has to go away for a little while, and it sounds like straight towards a chaos. And in the meantime Magnus is VERY pregnant. This may not be a good combination...! (winces)
> 
> SOOOO... Thoughts? Comments? You’re not sick of this journey yet, are you...? (chuckles nervously) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll join in then.
> 
> Take care!


	26. (I’m Not Fine, Because I’m) Homesick (and I Miss You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus miss each other terribly while the Shadowhunter is forced to travel far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ridiculous had long it took to edit this chapter to a point where I was comfortable with posting. I really hope that the final result pleases you...? (smiles shyly)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments, love and support! It means a lot to me that you’re still there, after all this time. (HUGS) I really hope that you’ll remain captivated for a little longer...!
> 
> Awkay, because stalling is rude... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Alec decided that he didn’t like Lorenzo’s magic in Magnus the moment it brushed him. It bit and prickled unpleasantly instead of caressing and welcoming him when they touched and kissed. The new magic was too coarse, somehow bitter. Nothing like the gentle, velvet-smooth brush of Magnus’ own. It made Alec feel tense, suspicious, worried, restless and on the edge in a way he couldn’t understand. Was it because the magic belonged to another alpha? Vain, perhaps, but he didn’t want anything of someone else’s in his chosen mate._

_But Magnus bought it at the cost of his home and dignity. In so much pain, so depressed and so desperate that he couldn’t see any other way. For the first time since Edom there was genuine joy in his boyfriend’s eyes. So Alec stayed silent about his doubts and concerns._

_Alec swallowed his qualms when he found Magnus practically passed out on the bed of his room, a pained frown on his pale face. He hoped that flowers and orange juice in bed would help soothe the discomfort._

_He kept swallowing, despite the fear spiking, when he noticed how his beloved flinched during breakfast. He tried to kiss the ache away as soon as there weren't quite so many prying eyes on them._

_Alec couldn’t stay entirely silent after the healing at the hospital. For once he paid attention at just the right moment and saw how much agony Magnus was in. It didn’t last long, but it was there. And Alec couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore._

_They were in the hospital’s elevator, on the way down. With nowhere to run. Alec made his move. “What happened up there? I’ve seen you exhausted after healing before, but never hurting like that.”_

_Magnus hesitated, not looking his way. “Lorenzo’s magic... I suppose it’s going to take some time before my body adjusts to it.” The warlock glanced towards him a bit too hurriedly for it to be reassuring. “I’m fine.”_

_“You’re fine.” Alec’s tone was sharper than he’d intended. He was exhausted and frustrated. Hated that he never seemed to figure out how the love of his life felt before it was too late. Hated that Magnus fooled him so easily. “Like you were fine with losing your magic in the first place?”_

_Magnus snorted. Clearly they were both a bit too tired for this talk. “You’re one to preach...!”_

_Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know, I know.” He was intimately aware of all his shortcomings. “We’re horrible at handling it when we’re struggling. That’s one of the most infuriating things we have in common. But there’s a difference between us. When I’m in pain, I push people away and snap at them. You lock yourself up. You’re so good at lying about and hiding your real feelings that I fall for it, every damned time. How am I supposed to trust...?”_

_“I lost my home!” Magnus didn’t quite raise his voice, but it was a close thing. “I lost my home, trying to get back who I am, and I loved that place!” The man shook his head. “I... I haven’t been homeless in hundreds of years. And I swore to myself that I’d never let myself end up back to that situation. Yet here I am now, stuck residing among people who look at me like I’m...!” Then, just before he would’ve gotten it all out of his system, the omega cut himself short. Appearing so humiliated and remorseful that it shattered the alpha’s heart. “Alexander, I’m so sorry...! I didn’t mean to...”_

_“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.” Alec put great effort into making his voice softer than his emotional turmoil would’ve allowed. He took a deep breath. “That was the most honest reaction I’ve gotten from you since Edom.”_

_Magnus sighed heavily, sounding old in a way he never had before. After hesitating for a moment the man leaned his head against his shoulder. “I just... I wish that I could go home.”_

_Alec took his beloved’s hand, which was too cold, and squeezed it supportively. Right there a dream started to spark to life. Of finding a home not just for Magnus, but for them both. Perhaps his boyfriend was ready for that step now._

_Surely they deserved a lucky break? Something good to look forward to? Surely Magnus had lost more than enough already?_ /

/

There was something the couple needed to do before Alec had to leave. Fortunately Annie was able and willing to grant their wish. Two pairs of eyes observed eagerly and attentively while she moved an already familiar device on the omega’s stomach. The twins were clearly eager to greet them, because even their usually shy daughter showed herself readily. Both babies were making a huge fuss.

Annie smiled at the tiny screen, discreet enough to not address the new, anxious tension she could definitely sense in the room. “The twins have grown up a lot since I last saw them. And they’re clearly in an active mood.” She hesitated, her eyes flickering towards Alec. “I... couldn’t help noticing that the bump’s already dropped a little. I’m getting even surer that your little ones won’t be patient enough to wait until the forty weeks are up.”

Both mates stiffened at those unwanted news. Some color drained from Alec’s face. “But... It’s not time yet.”

Annie’s eyes filled with sympathy. “Babies aren’t good at following schedules. But we’ll do everything we can to convince them to stay exactly where they are for as long as possible.”

It wasn’t even nearly enough. Of course it wasn’t. The couple spent that night even more tightly in each other’s arms than usual. Turquoise magic shone while Alec whispered softly to their unborn children, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

Magnus noticed them, of course. And combed fingers through his hair. “And here I imagined that I’m the hormonal one of us”, the warlock teased half-heartedly. Their eyes met in the light provided by their little ones. “Can we...” The older man cleared his throat. “Can we go to sleep? Just for a few hours? So this would feel less like...?” He trailed off, unable to say ‘... like our last night together’.

Alec couldn’t say it, either. Instead he nodded and kissed the only man he’d ever love. “Okay. Let’s try to sleep.”

By some miracle they actually managed to rest. A couple of hours later they woke up in each other’s arms at the crack dawn. Alec left only one short hour later and neither spoke much before that. Just the important things.

“I love you”, Alec murmured after kissing the omega’s stomach. He then kissed Magnus. “And you.”

Magnus used all his willpower to not close his eyes. Even during the kiss. He didn’t want to miss a single second, just in case. “I love you, too, Alexander. And...” He swallowed. “It’s only Canberra. You always come back. Or I’ll come and get you.” It wasn’t an empty promise. Alec got him back from Edom. If need be, the warlock would definitely come and reclaim him from Australia. Whatever the cost.

The hardest part was watching Alec walk away. It was one of those very, very few times when Magnus loathed the sight of a portal. The twins agreed, if the way their magic shattered a couple of windows was any indication.

/

Before his departure Alec gave Izzy a simple task. She was to distract Magnus, to keep him from worrying and stressing out. (The Inquisitor didn’t include keeping his husband from missing him. There was no force in the world that’d manage such a feat.) Fairly quickly she came up with the perfect project.

While having all the necessary adoption-related paperwork officially ready would take agonizingly long, Alexandra was already there. And she needed a nursery. Magnus accepted the task of preparing one before she’d even completed the question.

For two full days her brother-in-law busied himself with fetching toys and decorations. The final result was nothing short of magical. Izzy gasped and Alexandra howled joyously at the sight. Simon stared, wide-eyed. “Magnus, this... this is awesome!”

After Izzy and Simon finally decided that their favorite type of wood was cherry wood, Magnus got busy. He’d obtained a cabinet and a stunningly beautiful crib made of that material. ‘AL-L’ had been carved on the crib, along with ancient symbols of love and protection. While that was deeply moving, Izzy’s most adored detail was the baby mobile above the crib. Several Runes, made of gold, hung above it, along with musical notes of some rare black metal. (Magnus stated that usually he would’ve preferred silver, but it would’ve hardly suited a werewolf child.)

“She’ll learn of her roots and her kind when she’d old enough. But, for now...” Magnus smiled softly at the three of them. “She needs to grow up to be a part of and get to know this amazing family that found her.”

Unable to hold themselves back, they both hugged Magnus. Izzy stiffled a chuckle at how the warlock shivered momentarily in Simon’s embrace before melting to it. “Thank you”, she sighed, and meant it from the bottom of her heart. “For all this. This is... a lot more than we hoped for.”

“Watching the three of you, I’d say that the pleasure is all mine”, Magnus returned fondly. Then focused on Simon, who still hadn’t let go of him. “Simon, I appreciate your gratitude. But I must urge you to let go, now. Because at the moment my bladder is the size of a pea, one of the twins is kicking it and I need to go to the toilet.”

Simon released him instantly.

/

Canberra was a beautiful city. But being there when his pregnant mate and babies would’ve needed him... It was pure torture on Alec. His whole heart and soul would’ve wanted to be elsewhere. It was even worse because he’d only gotten the chance to have two brief, hurried and interrupted phone calls with his husband. How was that supposed to be enough when the physical need for his husband was smothering?

“You sneezed turquoise glitter?” For the first time in days Alec felt amusement. “At Clave representatives?”

“ _Yes._ ” Magnus sounded remorseless. “ _Thanks to the twins, no doubt. I hope that they can sense how proud their papa is of them._ ”

“I’m proud of their papa, too.” Alec’s good mood faltered, badly. “I... I wish I was there, with you. To see it.”

Magnus’ sigh sounded far too much like a suppressed sob. “ _I wish you were here, too. We miss you. But we’re aware of the fact that you’re doing something important._ ”

Alec frowned. “You do know that nothing in this world is more important to me than you three, right?” His eyebrows furrowed further when the only reply he got was a ‘hmm’. “Are you okay?”

“ _I’m fine, Alexander._ ” There were those irksome words again...! But at last Magnus went on. “ _I’m just hormonal. And the babies haven’t let me sleep much._ ”

“Do you think hearing my voice would help?” Alec offered, more than ready to try anything.

“ _It’s worth a shot._ ” Magnus’ voice softened. “ _Bring it on, Sinatra._ ”

So Alec did. Gently and with all his love, he sang his favorite lullaby. Hoping that it’d be enough comfort for his family until he could be with them.

“ _You’re a miracle worker._ ” Magnus sounded astonished. “ _They’re fast asleep._ ”

“I could try the same thing with you”, Alec suggested eagerly.

“ _Just... Just keep talking to me._ ” Magnus was suspiciously hoarse.

Unfortunately a young Shadowhunter, still in training, burst into the room just then. Eyes wide and excited. “We got it! I think we finally got footage of the rogue Shadowhunter who summoned those demons!” It would’ve been amazing progress, after they’d been basically stuck for almost a week.

“ _Raincheck?_ ” Magnus stated, trying and mostly failing to not sound dejected and heartbroken.

“Raincheck.” Alec breathed, reminding himself that he had to do his duty. He’d be home soon. “I...” The building’s phone-lines had been acting up all day. That was where they crashed entirely. “... love you.” Alec told himself that it was okay. Because it was the only thing keeping him from crying in front of his subordinate, who still stood there like the man hadn’t just interrupted a private conversation.

/

A few hours later Jace was helping Simon babysit Alexandra. That was the official reason for his visit, anyway. Actually Clary kicked him out so she could try on her wedding dress with Izzy and Magnus. The child seemed quite happy with the arrangement. The vampire wasn’t quite as thrilled.

“... children with Clary, you’ve gotta learn how to handle a baby. Just hold her for two minutes, so I can get a damned diaper.” Simon sounded exasperated. “You’re not going to drop her on her head or something.”

It was supposed to be a joke, perhaps not a good one. But Jace’s eyes widened while the Shadowhunter’s full attention locked on him. (So far the blonde had been watching Alexandra warily, as though fearing that she’d detonate.) “What did Izzy tell you? I was young, and stupid, and Max was ridiculously fast.”

This time Simon’s eyes grew a size or two. “Wait, wait, wait...! Are you seriously telling me...?” He trailed off from how close to bursting to laughter he was.

Jace glared at him. “Yeah, I’m glad you find me almost getting a heart attack hilarious.” The blonde went on reluctantly. “It was my first time babysitting. Max fell from a couch and landed on his head.”

Simon bit his lip. It was okay to laugh when no one was seriously injured, right? (Probably not.) “How loudly did Maryse scream when she found out?”

Jace scowled. “I’m pretty sure that the whole Institute heard.” The man rolled his eyes at the chuckles Simon didn’t quite manage to suppress. “This isn’t that funny.”

“Kind of is.” Simon smirked, pushing his luck. “I can’t believe that he big and tough Jace Herondale is admitting that he’s afraid of little kids.”

“And you should focus on what you’re doing.” This time Jace smirked, eyes on the golden river running from the infant who presently wasn’t wearing a diaper. “Better clean that up before Izzy gets home.”

Simon performed a frantic dance routine to dodge the urine and swore under his breath. Then panickily begged Alexandra to forget what she heard. He would’ve carried on the banter with Jace if he hadn't noticed how rigid and pale the man had gotten. “Jace? What’s wrong?”

Jace’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He only managed to squeeze out one word. “Alec.”

Some instinct guiding him, Simon switched on a TV, all humor long forgotten. They both stared in horror at footage of an explosion in a Canberran church. They both knew that it was where the Australian Institute located.

Simon breathed in. And out. Then again. “Call Alec. Send fire messages if he doesn’t pick up. Let’s hope that Magnus won’t find out until we’ve heard from Alec.” More stress was the last thing the omega needed.

They both shuddered when Simon’s phone started ringing. He gulped upon noticing that it was Izzy. “Hey”, he greeted quietly. “Did you hear...?”

Izzy didn’t let him finish. “ _You... You should come to the infirmary._ ” Had she been crying? “ _Magnus... He’s bleeding, a lot._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. There’s a special place in hell for me because of stuff like this. (grimaces) Poor Malec! Let’s hope dearly that the whole little family will be okay.
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? Bring it on, I can take it! I think. (chuckles nervously)
> 
> I’LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THIS FRIDAY, but real life is gonna be pretty busy. Fingers crossed that I’ll nail it...!
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	27. Blood, Dust and Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang fights desperately for the Malec-family. Will all four of them be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! Posting this from a hiding place, though, after the bomb I ambushed you with at the end of the previous chapter. (chuckles nervously)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! AND, for all your subscriptions! There’s well over 200 of you already. (BEAMS, and HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’ll keep enjoying the ride.
> 
> Awkay, because I don’t feel like stalling is a good idea... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the hurricane about to come.
> 
> (The flashback of this chapter is something I REALLY would’ve wanted to see on the show.)

/ _It took regrettably long before Jace recovered from his guilt and shame over summoning Lilith – the monster who started the whole nightmare – enough to seek out Alec. He tried the infirmary, only to learn that Magnus had adamantly refused to stay there for observation. He finally located his brother outside the taller man’s room. And froze._

_Alec, who usually hid his emotions and vulnerability with a will of iron, leaned against the door of his room. Face buried into both hands. Not crying, but shaking so badly that it was a miracle he didn’t fall down._

_Jace swallowed although his throat had gone dry. “Alec? Is... Is it Magnus?” Oh, angel, if something had gone wrong again...!_

_Did Alec shake his head? It was hard to tell from the trembling. “He just fell asleep.” The words were barely audible. “He’s... He’s breathing. He’s safe. I checked, ten times.”_

_Jace hated himself even more than before. He should’ve been there! He should’ve...! “Alec...”_

_“Magnus, his heart... It stopped. He... He slumped to my arms, and... He kept convulsing until he stopped breathing.” Alec’s hands fell, revealing a pair of haunted eyes. The archer had never looked so terrified and anguished before. (Jace recognized that agony, he’d felt it, once. And he loathed his own earlier absence even more.) “He... He died, Jace. Right there, in my arms, and... I couldn’t bring him back.” Alec’s breathing wheezed. “Jace, I lost him! I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I lost him!” With that the whole day’s events crashed on his brother fully. Alec broke down to sobs and would’ve fallen to the floor if the blond hadn’t caught him._

_Jace swallowed to hold back his own tears. “But you got him back. Remember? You got Magnus back.” He used one arm to support his parabatai and the other hand for soothing caresses. “And I’m... I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to support you through most of it.”_

_“It’s okay.” (Of course it wasn’t.) Alec’s voice was feeble from how hard he fought to regain his composure. “You got Jonathan locked up.”_

_Jace’s chest constricted from memories of what else he and the others were up to. But now wasn’t the time to come clean about Lilith. Now... Now he’d be the brother he was supposed to be, the brother Alec deserved. Listening to the archer’s quieting sobs and holding him through the emotional turmoil, Jace decided that he’d have to do hell a lot better._

_And Alec? After calming down he went to see his mom. To talk about a very special ring._ /

/

The silence hanging in the waiting area outside New York Institute’s infirmary was suffocating. In the end Clary found a tiny portion of her voice. “It... It happened so fast. His stomach cramped, then he started bleeding and...” She trailed off.

Maryse took her future daughter-in-law’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Magnus wasn’t alone.” The former Shadowhunter wiped her eyes. “You... You and Isabelle possibly saved his life, and the babies’. It’s horrible that you had to witness it, but I’m grateful that you were there for him.”

That was some little comfort. Clary didn’t think she’d ever forget the sight of Magnus collapsing, in pain and bleeding. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes darted towards where Izzy swore under her breath while putting away her phone. “Still no luck with reaching Alec?”

Izzy shook her head. It was one of those beyond rare occasions where she appeared visibly rattled. “His phone is off, or the phone lines are down. I doubt he would’ve turned it off with how worried he’s been about Magnus.” She sighed heavily. “He’s going to hate himself for not being here.”

Maryse’s eyes became sad. “We’ll have to keep reminding him that none of this is his fault until he believes it.” Of course they all knew that they had very slim chance at actually succeeding.

All three women tensed and stood up when Annie emerged through the infirmary’s sliding doors. The look on her face wasn’t promising. “What happened?” Izzy demanded. “Is Magnus okay?”

Annie sighed. “What Magnus suffers from is called placental abruption. It was likely caused by a combination of things. High blood pressure, pregnancy with twins, that blow to the abdomen he received...” She rubbed her face with one hand. “Catarina and I have been working on him together, and right now his condition is stable. The days to come will tell whether the babies need to enter the world early on.” Her eyes softened. “The twins seem to be doing okay, although this has all caused stress on them. And, even if they were born tomorrow... The pregnancy is now far along for it to be fairly safe.”

They all nodded, trying to find some solace from that. “Can we see Magnus?” Clary inquired. It would've been good to see him and hear his voice.

Annie hesitated, which alone was a warning. “He hasn’t woken up just yet. He lost enough blood for it to cause a hypovolemic shock. Catarina hooked him on a blood transfusion and fluids to help him bounce back.” She inhaled deeply. “Right now he just needs time. And... I think he’d benefit of having someone he trusts with him until Alec gets here. Even if he isn’t awake. But preferably just one or two visitors at a time, so he won’t feel overwhelmed.”

“I’ll go first”, Maryse offered immediately. “He’s done so much for my family, and... There’s so little I can do for him in return.” Her tone revealed how much being deruned still stung sometimes. “But I can do this, for him and my son.”

Minutes after Maryse went with Annie Simon burst in, a frantic look on his face. “I got here as fast as I could. Becky’s babysitting Lexie.” He seemed to steel himself. “Please tell me that Magnus is okay!”

Clary wished she could’ve. “We have to wait and see.” She then frowned. “Where’s Jace?”

“He... went to Canberra, with Lorenzo and Andrew.” Simon’s eyes filled with alarm. “Haven’t you heard about Alec?”

/

Maryse had seen hints of Magnus’ vulnerable side before. Still facing her son-in-law in the hospital bed, practically colorless and unconscious while carrying her grandbabies... It tore at her, painfully. 

But she’d always been a strong woman. So she steeled herself, then sat slowly and almost calmly to the chair beside him. It took some more time before she dared to take his hand. She shivered at how cold and limp it was.

Maryse gulped past the lump in her throat. “I know that I’m not the one you’d want here with you”, she murmured gently. “But... I don’t want you to be alone. So let’s wait for Alec together.”

Magnus commented nothing, and she tightened her hold on his hand without noticing it. 

/

What was left of the Canberra Institute was in a state of chaos when Jace, Lorenzo and Andrew got there. At least half of the building had collapsed and large parts of what still stood were on fire. Those of the medics who survived the explosion did everything they could. Quite many warlocks had also come to help. (Under different circumstances Jace would’ve been proud of how much the world had changed, at least partially with the help of Alec and Magnus.) But it was easy to see that the amount of injured was simply too great. Dead bodies lay everywhere, and just when Jace looked to the left a white sheet was pulled over someone. His stomach lurched and his eyes stung when his mind tortured him with the question whether his parabatai was among the deceased.

Jace banished that unbearable thought quickly. He would’ve known if Alec was gone. Pain and fear radiated through their bond, rather weakly but still, because the rune they shared was still there. His brother was still there. And he’d do whatever it took to find Alec, just like Alec had done everything he could and beyond for him before.

The people they talked to revealed that a rogue Shadowhunter had summoned demons. She ended her own life before the devastation fell upon the Institute. Unfortunately one of the demons she brought topside remained after her. It proved to be more powerful than she’d anticipated and all but obliterated the building. No one seemed to know what became of Alec.

“Lorenzo Rey.” The sudden voice made them all stiffen. They turned to find a man who looked distractingly like Robert Lightwood. The only difference were the stranger’s hostility-filled blue eyes. “So you actually left Spain to show your face around here again.”

The jerking motion Lorenzo’s jaw made, coupled with the look in the warlock’s eyes, made two things clear. The man used to be... involved with their new companion, and it didn’t end prettily. “I didn’t come here for you.” The mage nodded tersely towards the two of them. “Andrew, Jace, this is Dominick Nightingale...”

“... the High Warlock of Canberra.” Dominick then grimaced and slumped, what was happening sinking in. “Today hasn’t been my city’s best.”

Jace felt deep compassion for the man and all the victims. But his whole attention was fixed on one person, because their bond rune was practically burning. “We’re looking for the Inquisitor, Alec Lightwood-Bane. I’m his brother. Do you have any idea where he is?”

“I've heard that he was interrogating the one who started this damned mess.” Dominick’s eyes softened for the first time and held sympathy. “It... was at one of those parts of the building that suffered the most. No one's seen him since the explosion.”

Cold flowed through Jace’s veins. He focused very hard on breathing, on reminding himself that Alec was alive. Waiting for someone to find him.

He sensed the tension between Andrew and Lorenzo when they moved forward. “That talk you two want to have... Later. Okay?”

Both men agreed. Because they had someone they all cared about to rescue. The further they advanced, the worse the destruction got. There was no way they would’ve made it to the interrogation room if it wasn’t for Lorenzo’s magic clearing the way. Jace lost his breath the moment they entered the room.

It was in shambles. Crushed so badly that someone having survived seemed impossible. The situation became even worse when he saw a hand sticking from under the debris. It took too long before he comprehended that it was too small to be Alec’s, and didn’t have his brother’s engagement ring.

But Jace did feel Alec close. So they called out, all three of them, over and over again. Clearing away rubble while they fought to advance further. Until they noticed a faint glow that was a mixture of turquoise and red.

Knowing exactly where to look didn’t erase the tension. Jace’s heart beat even faster while they worked maddeningly slowly, determined to not accidentally harm the one buried under debris. The further they got, the clearer the glow of light got. Eventually they saw Alec.

Despite the bizarre magic combination’s protection Alec was covered in dust and blood that might or might not be his own. The man was on his knees in a hunched position, face downcast and unmoving. Eerily still.

Just before Jace would’ve panicked fully Alec shivered, then lifted his gaze to peer at him with bleary eyes.

Jace couldn’t stop a breathy, ridiculously relieved chuckle. He was about to berate his parabatai for getting into a trouble. Until he saw something that made words catch into his throat.

Alec was shielding something. Or someone. A small, unconscious boy, certainly not older than three. Who had two horns coming out of his head.

/

When Catarina returned to Magnus’ room Maryse was still there. According to Izzy her mom refused to leave her post. Even less now, when her own son was in danger and she couldn't go to him. “Any news on Alec?” Catarina greeted with.

Maryse only shook her head. The woman’s eyes were suspiciously red while they turned to her son-in-law and her eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure he’s comfortable? He feels cold, and keeps frowning.”

Catarina’s features softened despite her own anxiety. It felt incredibly good to be reminded that there were so many people looking out for her best friend, now. “We’ve done everything we could to ease the pain, so there shouldn’t be any. I think his magic is a little... clogged right now, which might explain the coldness.” She magicked an extra blanket and was surprised that it didn’t make Maryse flinch. They wrapped it around Magnus together.

“That should help”, Maryse decided. And sighed. “I wish he’d wake up. It’s like he’s waiting for Alec.” Her voice broke at her son’s name.

Catarina gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. But before she could say anything Maryse’s phone started ringing. The former Shadowhunter’s eyes lit up with hope. “It’s Jace.” A call instead of a message suggested that he just might have the good news they were hoping for.

“Go”, Catarina urged. “I’ll keep Magnus company.” Once the woman had left, she sighed and focused on her friend. “I know how infuriatingly stubborn you are, but listen to me. Alec... He’ll be here soon.” She refused to accept any other alternative. “And he needs you. Your babies need you. So...” She cleared her throat. “Sleep a little longer if you have to. But then you’ll wake up. For the sake of your family and my sanity.” She moved a strayed strand of hair from his forehead, still baffled by the reality that after all his suffering and loneliness, he was actually about to have a family. “Do we have a deal?”

She liked to imagine that Magnus was somehow able to hear her, even if he didn’t react.

/

“That woman... She summoned demons that could’ve destroyed most of the world. Because she wanted to bring her recently deceased son back to life. She told me just before the poison she swallowed before her arrest ended her life.” There was a haunted look in Alec’s eyes. It had nothing to do with the injuries slowly healed by Lorenzo and a stele he borrowed from Jace to replace his own broken one. “Her son came here with the demon that made this place explode. With her last words she begged me to protect him, whatever he is now.”

“And what is he?” Lorenzo inquired and glanced at the still unconscious child suspiciously. They all knew that no one had come back from the dead unchanged. (Jace was more aware of that than any of them.)

“I don’t know. But I saw his eyes turn from entirely black to blue before he lost consciousness.” Alec’s expression was conflicted. “He’s not pure evil. He protected me.”

“I’ll take him to my house to help him recover and assess him. With my wards he won’t be able to cause damage there.” Lorenzo groaned. “I would heal you far faster if you stopped squirming.”

“I’m fine”, Alec insisted stubbornly. He was in pain and would be for a while, even with all the help he received. But he’d suffered far worse.

“No, you’re not. I take Lorenzo’s word over yours.” Jace’s eyes held the anxious kind of fire. “You sustained several broken bones and by the time we got here you were bleeding internally. Iratze and magic aren’t going to save you from some recovery time.”

Alec frowned while his parabatai’s disquiet flooded through their bond. He knew that his brother was worried about him. But this... was something more. “What’s going on?”

Jace’s shoulders dropped from intense sadness. Andrew was the one who answered. “It’s... about Magnus.”

/

Maryse and Clary were keeping Magnus company when Alec finally stumbled in, supported by Jace. The sound the alpha emitted upon seeing his omega... It was horribly painful.

While Maryse hugged her oldest tightly Clary moved out of the way without being told to, allowing the clearly injured man to climb on the bed with his mate. Alec lay down and settled to the uncomfortably small space right beside the still unconscious mage like he belonged there. Clary tried to look away but couldn’t while the Shadowhunter caressed the warlock’s face and bump, emitting tiny whimpers the entire time. It wasn’t until much later she became aware of the tears in her eyes.

Someone else reacted to Alec’s distress, too. Gradually and with effort, Magnus moved his hand, so that it lay on his husband’s. Then wrenched a pair of golden cat eyes half open.

Neither man had enough energy for words. Magnus produced a whimper much like Alec’s earlier ones while catching the still slightly unhealed injuries. Alec, in turn, continued to caress his beloved and the stomach containing their children. Both men tried to take in that while it was a close call, they made it through. And soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“Let’s go”, Jace whispered. Not wanting to disturb the couple that’d been through far too much, again. “They’ve got everything they need.”

Maryse and Clary agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaw! Our babies are together again. (BEAMS) But DANG, that was close! (shudders) May they now have a tiny breather before a VERY special event... (And poor Reyhill, congrats on cracking open the dreaded ex-file...!)
> 
> Soooo... How was this rather suspense-filled chapter? Any good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	28. Baby Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk about recent rattling events. And fret about parenthood. They also get a surprise guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tuesday. Which means... UPDATING TIME! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! This story has been so much fun to write. And you guys make it even more so! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _What happened to Magnus... It shook Alec to his core. Losing his omega and not being able to do a thing to stop it was any alpha’s worst nightmare. Even if it was only for a moment. Alec couldn’t handle it, so he didn’t. Instead of talking about the ordeal with Magnus, like he probably should’ve, he chose to rather focus on bearable matters. On future, because with his mate recovering they had one. On spending the rest of his life with the only person he’d ever fall in love with._

_While daydreaming of that happy future Alec failed to see something important. Magnus was too depressed to see a future for himself anymore. The hole losing his magic left behind... It was such no amount of love in the world could ever fill._

_When Magnus broke down entirely in his arms, Alec’s hopes and dreams shattered as well. For he realized that even though his beloved was living and breathing, he was still losing him. While the Shadowhunter only had one thing in the world he couldn’t live without, Magnus had two. And he gave away one of them to save Jace. Because Alec failed them both._

_Roses filled the air with their intoxicating scent. A beautiful dinner grew cold. A ring remained hidden under a metal cover. And two hearts ached while a gaping wound tore at their bond._

_Magnus was so drunk and exhausted that Alec had to practically carry him to his room. The last of the man’s tears ran out while the archer helped him get changed. No matter how many times he was told that his mental state wasn’t his own fault, Magnus wouldn’t stop muttering apologies. “... ‘xander, so sorry ... ruined everything ...”_

_Alec shook his head firmly. “None of this is your fault”, he swore. “The only one to blame is Asmodeus.”_ And I was the fool who let you go to him. _Alec would never forgive himself for that._

_Magnus emitted something incredibly pained and incomprehensible. One last sob rocked his whole frame. Then, finally, mercifully, the man passed out._

_For exactly thirty seconds Alec broke down, silent tears running down his cheeks while he felt his omega’s agony. Then, like a true warrior and leader, he pulled himself together. And started to think of ways to fix the mess he couldn’t stop blaming himself for. Dangerous, stupid ways._

_Alec held Magnus close protectively the whole night, despite it being too late to shield him. His mind repeated his own earlier words. ‘_ The only one to blame is Asmodeus. _’_

_Before sunrise Alec took his phone and made a call. In his arms Magnus didn’t stir while he set up a meeting. Such that’d shatter them both._ /

/

It was fairly obvious that Magnus wouldn’t be able to return to work before the twins were born. His body was straining to handle the rest of the pregnancy and he had to focus on looking after himself. Alec also needed time off to recover from his remaining injuries. Besides, after he learned what happened to Magnus there was no way he would’ve been able to leave his omega’s side. Catarina and Lydia would handle their professional duties. For the time being their place was at home. Especially because Annie cautioned that the day the twins would enter the world might be closer than they’d anticipated.

By then they had a fairly good stock of diapers and formula. Magnus kept rechecking it, along with all other baby-products, wondering if it was enough. (If they were enough.) And if they chose the correct products. What if they missed something of vital importance? His powers were able to fetch pretty much anything but they were both perfectionists who wanted to get it right with their kids. 

Of course the most terrifying part wasn’t anything material. One day soon they’d be parents. While both of them imagined for a very long time that it was something they’d never get to experience, at least without adoption. The emotional and hormonal turmoil was overwhelming. The awareness that they were bound to screw up a million times, just like all parents, only increased their anxiety.

Magnus felt utter horror when he imagined himself trying to be a parent. True, he’d helped a lot of people. But never newborn babies, especially such who were already shockingly eager to show off their magic. He wanted his son and daughter to be the best versions of themselves, happy and appreciative of the world around them. It was a horrible amount of pressure not only on his shoulders but also on his heart.

And then there was Alec’s recent near-death experience. The second during the pregnancy. It’d always been dishearteningly clear that immortality might not guarantee a long marriage, because Shadowhunters didn’t tend to perish of old age. Magnus hated admitting it even to himself, but he breathed a sigh of relief when his husband became the Inquisitor. Certainly not because it meant moving to Alicante. But because it was supposed to mean that Alec was at least reasonably safe, only threatened by boring meetings. The warlock had no idea what comforting thought to keep himself sane with anymore.

Magnus had two babies to worry about. And he had a ridiculously huge-hearted, self-sacrificing alpha to worry about. Was it really a surprise that he couldn’t sleep?

“You’re thinking too loudly”, Alec complained grumpily. Every word was slurred from sleep. “And one of the twins kicked me.”

Magnus huffed. “You deserved the kick after almost getting yourself...!” His voice cracked and he couldn’t find it anymore. Unshed tears that weren’t entirely hormones’ fault flooded to his eyes.

“Hey...!” Alec pulled him close. Had they been through a little less lately, he might’ve been embarrassed by how anxiously he cuddled to the larger man. “I’m so sorry, about... all that. But... I’m here, now. I’m safe.” A large, calloused hand caressed his bump. “We’re all safe.”

Magnus inhaled and exhaled a couple of deep, shuddering breaths. “I’m... trying to take that in. I’m trying to calm down. It’s just... It’s harder than usual.”

“I know. It’s... harder for me, too”, Alec admitted quietly, fully awake. There was a pause while the man tried to figure out how to set his words. “I’ve been trained to be a warrior since I was a child. I’ve never been afraid of dying. But when that debris started falling down on me and I thought I’d...” The alpha trailed off. When he went on his voice was choked. “I thought about you, and our babies. Then I heard what happened to you, and...” Alec shuddered. “Magnus, I... I have too much to lose. I can’t just... I can’t take the risk of not coming home anymore. I can’t... not be there when you need me anymore, not ever again.”

Magnus’ heart took an unhealthy beat. He had to wait for a moment before he dared to speak. “You’d never be happy without field work.”

“I’ve already failed to be there when you and the twins have needed me too many times.” Alec caressed him. “I’m... I’m supposed to be immortal, now. I’m supposed to be able to watch over our kids for centuries. I’m supposed to be able to love you for centuries. I’m not ready to lose that.”

Magnus had no idea what to say. He’d lived for a very long time, given up on so much. This, having someone willing to stay for him and sacrifice for him... It was new and terrifying. His hand slipped to Alec’s stomach, felt the warm skin and the thrum of an abdominal aorta. “I’m not ready to lose you, either”, he confessed in a whisper. He’d never let himself care about someone so much that he wouldn’t be able to live without them because he couldn’t. Now, with Alec... Somewhere along the way he’d forgotten that rule he made for himself.

Alec pulled him so close that it was like they were merging into one. “We’ve tried to walk away from each other twice. It’s never worked out well, so... I’d rather fight to stay.”

Magnus wanted to proclaim that he agreed. From the bottom of his heart. Even if it was horribly selfish of him. But in the end he was too tired, so he hoped that his husband caught his thoughts, anyway.

Right next to the nest where he’d soon give birth Magnus fell asleep. Lulled by his mate’s scent and their still awake child’s suddenly soft movements. For a few hours he was spared from loud thoughts and nightmares.

/

Before they knew it, Magnus was thirty-six weeks pregnant. And there was absolutely no way Alec could remain calm. The pregnancy thus far had been a roller coaster, with several nasty scares. He dreaded to imagine how horrible the labor would be. According to books many things could go wrong and he had so little control over any of it. He’d already had several nightmares of having to watch Magnus in pain.

So Alec did what any alpha would’ve to stay sane – embraced the things he did have control over.

“Alexander, darling...” Magnus yawned. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Making sure that there’s nothing dangerous down here.” Alec clenched his jaw. “We only have a few more weeks to baby-proof the apartment, and we’ve barely gotten started.” He looked to the side upon hearing an unimpressed huff. It wasn’t Magnus but Church, who was staring at him from the edge of their couch. “Is our cat criticizing me?”

Magnus snorted. “You’re on the floor in nothing but your boxers at one in the morning. Yes, he’s criticizing you. I’m admiring the view.” The mage sighed. “Alexander, the babies won’t be crawling for a while. We still have time. So please, get up and come back to bed. Because seeing you like that, your bottom up, makes me think about things I’m too tired for.”

Alec wasn’t satisfied with that. Couldn’t be. “What if something goes wrong? Or we forget something? What if...?”

Magnus, who’d somehow managed to get down on his knees despite the bump, silenced him with a kiss. The look that followed the gesture took his breath away even more efficiently. “You’re an amazing alpha. And I love how you’re looking after us.” Magnus’ thumb stroked his cheek. “But you need to accept that there’s only so much we can do and prepare ourselves for.”

“But...” Alec trailed off when he noticed that the warlock had suddenly stopped paying attention to him. He tensed up with his omega. “Magnus? What’s wrong?” Was it the babies?

Blue sparks flickered at Magnus’ fingertips while the man listened attentively. “There’s someone in the apartment. Not an attacker, my wards wouldn’t let through anyone who could be perceived as a threat.” The mage’s frown deepened. “This magic... It feels familiar.”

Alec wasn’t soothed, even if Magnus’ assessment convinced him that their unexpected visitor wasn’t a foe. Bracing themselves for anything, they began to inspect their home. They ended up to their bedroom, where Church glared at the bed and hissed in an offended sort of a manner. The cause for the disgruntlement seemed to be a small lump under the covers.

True, the men knew that even small things and beings could be incredibly dangerous. But something made the whole situation feel less and less threatening. With a healthy amount of caution they pushed aside the blanket. To find something surprising.

A child. One with horns. Sucking his thumb while sleeping.

“What in the world...?” Magnus sputtered.

Alec stared with slightly widened eyes. “That’s... That’s the boy I saved, and who saved me.”

“In our bed?” Magnus, who usually remained elegant and composed under almost any circumstances, was adorably dumbfounded. “What is he doing in our bed?”

“I don’t know.” Honestly, the whole thing felt like a bad joke. “He’s supposed to be at Lorenzo’s mansion.”

Magnus snorted. Trying to bring some humor to the outlandish situation. “In that case we can’t fault him for running away.”

That was when the child woke up. Startle filled the boy’s face when he saw them, until he recognized Alec. Processing further, their guest’s attention shifted to Magnus’ stomach and he tilted his head. His thumb never left his mouth.

Alec smiled softly. “Do you remember me? We never got the chance to introduce ourselves, so... I’m Alec. What’s your name?” According to Lorenzo the kid hadn’t spoken a word, but maybe...

The child shook his head almost frantically and hunched, his sucking motions intensifying.

“And I’m Magnus. Now that you’re here, I’d like to thank you for saving Alec. He’s my husband, and I love him very much. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” The smaller man cleared his throat when his voice cracked slightly. “Helping others... It’s the best way to use our powers.” He lifted his hand, on which blue energy swirled. “I’m a warlock, and I have magic, just like you.”

That obviously excited the boy. Lifting his hand without hesitation, he revealed a rather chaotic display of red magic. It crackled and hissed with every one of his heartbeats. Before Alec could decide how he felt about it turquoise sparks rose to greet the red ones. The two colors joined together as though embracing, swirled and danced. Greeted each other like old friends. Just like they merged while saving Alec’s life.

Alec was so astonished that it took him some time to sense his mate’s distress. As soon as he did his brows furrowed and he took a protective step closer. “Magnus?”

Magnus swallowed hard, eyes moist. “I... I don’t know how it’s possible. Perhaps it has something to do with how he was brought back to life. But...” The warlock had to pause for a moment. “That magic... Although it looks different, I recognize it, now. It feels a little like Ragnor’s.”

That was when the horns registered properly to Alec. It all had to be agonizingly similar. Knowing that words would’ve been useless he took his beloved’s hand. Offering silent comfort for a wound that’d never heal entirely. It was enough to help Magnus address the boy again. “How did you find us?”

The children paused their silent interaction. Hesitant, clearly wondering if he’d be punished, the strange boy revealed a tiny piece of a broken stele. Alec’s. Both men were astonished. He actually used a tracking spell...?

“That’s amazing.” Alec put effort into making his tone soft. “How old are you?”

All former guesses had been incorrect. Because instead of three fingers the child raised seven. Yet he looked and behaved like someone half younger. Whatever happened to him during his resurrection, it took a toll. The most logical answer in a situation that defied logic was that his memories were brought back to a much younger body.

“That means you may be old enough to write, if you don’t feel like speaking.” Magnus went on when the child flinched at the offered pen and paper. “There’s no need to worry. You’re in absolutely no trouble.”

“We’re sorry about all the scary things you’ve been through.” Alec considered his words. “And we’d really like to know who you are.”

The boy hesitated. Then, as slowly and clumsily as someone who’d barely learned to write, scribbled a few scarcely readable words. ‘ _I’m Rafael. Home now? Other man said ‘no’._ ’

Well. That was heartbreaking. And a very weird coincidence. “Raphael’s going to have a field-day with this”, Magnus muttered under his breath before focusing fully on the child. “I’m sorry, but right now you need to stay here in New York. That man, Lorenzo, and we will do everything we can to look after you.”

Rafael didn’t seem to like that answer very much. Two more words were written on a paper that became wet with tears. ‘ _Want mommy._ ’

Both men ached at that. Alec swallowed hard, the poor woman’s desperate final plea echoing in his head. Taunting him. “I wish that we could give her back to you. But even without her you’re not alone. You’ll always have people looking after you.”

Rafael nodded and tears continued to escape while he fought to remain brave. Visibly deciding that he couldn’t bear thinking about his mom anymore, the boy yet again concentrated on Magnus’ stomach. It seemed to comfort him.

The men exchanged a glance before deciding that Rafael was no threat, especially with a powerful warlock and a Shadowhunter babysitting him. Slowly, wanting to give them all time to adjust, Magnus sat on the bed. “You’re allowed to touch, Cherub”, the omega promised softly. (The nickname earned a second-long purr.) “You three seem to feel each other, so I’m sure that you know they’ll be born soon. They’re part Shadowhunters, part Downworldes, just like you now.” The man held a pause to let the boy’s head catch up. “They’re kicking really hard. I think they’d like to greet you officially.” Clearly more formal introductions were necessary to help the fidgety child feel comfortable. “Damian, Aurora, this is Rafael.”

Encouraged but still tentative, Rafael reached out. A small hand pressed against the bump. Only to be pulled away with a cry of startle when a particularly sharp kick struck it.

Magnus chuckled. “That’s just the little ones saying ‘hi’. Nothing to be frightened of.”

Rafael nodded slowly. Trying to get comfortable, the child lay down, his hand and head pressed against Magnus’ stomach. If one looked really closely, it was possible to see red and turquoise flickering. Then, shocking both adults, Rafael closed his eyes and fell asleep. This time his thumb stayed out of his mouth.

Both grown ups stared in bewilderment. Magnus found a hint of his voice first. “That... was unexpected.”

“Yeah.” Alec didn’t know what else he was supposed to say. “I’ll call Lorenzo. He’s probably having a panic attack looking for Rafael.” Just before leaving the room he peered over his shoulder. And savored that sight of his mate on the bed, with their babies in his belly and another little one latched on him. How was he supposed to resist a smile? “Hey, Magnus?” He went on when the mage looked up at him. “Maybe we’ll be decent parents, after all.”

Magnus smiled, too. Unglamoured eyes softening. “Well. Surely stranger things have happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that bonding? I think it was. (grins) You know, I was grinning so widely when several comments wondered if the child who helped save Alec was Max. Surprise! (Raphael’s SO going to god-dad his namesake crazy, LOL.)
> 
> Soooo... How was this calmer chapter before crazier times? Any good, at all? What do you think of Rafael? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Guess what, guys? THE BIG B-DAY HAS ARRIVED! And it’s going to be quite the two-chapter ride. So buckle up!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS FRIDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	29. Birthday, part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are ready to be born. But the process of getting them into the world is long and grueling. Will everyone be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s WAY too late and I’m supposed to be sleeping. But so what, because I finally have a chapter for you! (grins)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your absolutely amazing comments and support! It’s been almost thirty chapters, and you’re all here. It means more than I can ever say! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _It shook Alec more than it should’ve how much like Magnus Asmodeus looked. The clearest difference were the eyes. Where his boyfriend’s were full of fire and compassion, the Greater Demon’s were pure ice._

_“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” His name had never been spoken with so much mockery, smooth as the voice was. “The reason Magnus did what he swore to never do. For you he came back home, to beg with me. The boy I once knew would’ve never begged with anyone. And you...” The demon wrinkled his nose. “You had him tossing away his greatest gift, what makes him who he is. All because of you and your precious parabatai. Why my son chose to bond with someone like you is beyond me.”_

_Alec’s eyes narrowed, catching the other’s little jibe. “We may not be bonded officially. But we love each other so much that we could as well be. And I want you to give him back what you stole.”_

_“Stole?” Asmodeus snorted. “He gave his magic to me willingly, Nephilim. And if you wish to buy it back... you must give something of equal worth in return.” The Prince of Hell smiled. “I believe in fair exchange, you see.”_

_Alec arched an eyebrow. A bad feeling swell in the pit of his stomach. “What do you want?”_

_Asmodeus’ expression reminded him of a cat that’d had enough of playing with its prey and had decided to finally eat it. “I want you to end your pathetic relationship.”_

_Alec felt incredibly cold. Enough so to be barely able to breathe. Being asked to give up on the one thing he couldn’t imagine living without... “We’re practically bonded!” he managed. “Severing that tie... It’d break him.” It’d cause a crack nothing would mend. On them both, but he chose not to think about that. “He’d be lonely, broken, bitter and miserable for the rest of his life.” He’d heard horrible stories of the damage callously severed bonds could do. “Do you really want to do that to him?”_

_“Is he happy now?” The Greater Demon’s eyes flashed. “Do you really imagine that you have any right to judge me, after how badly you’ve failed him? I’m not trying to destroy Magnus, I’m attempting to save him.” Those poisonous words seeped deeper than they should’ve. “If you need further encouragement, bear in mind...” Asmodeus leaned closer, both hands under his chin. “Right now Magnus is dying, because he considered living with a horrific, gaping hole worth saving something precious to you.” The man pursed his lips. “You proclaim to love him. But are you willing to break both your hearts to save his life? Are you willing to lose my son’s love to prove that you deserve it?”_

_Alec knew that Asmodeus was manipulating him, and that it was working far too well. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to listen. But he also knew, with sickening certainty, that his heart had already decided._ /

/

They did their best to brace themselves for it, but in the end the twins still caught them by surprise at three thirty in the morning.

Alec was in the middle of one of his most common nightmares. It was one where Asmodeus dragged Magnus to Edom with him. There was a sinister smile on the Prince of Hell’s face when he looked at the alpha and said ‘Thank you’. Magnus’ cat eyes were devoid of light and almost all life. And Alec... He couldn’t utter a word, because some invisible force was squeezing his throat. He couldn’t scream, beg or plead. And then the father and son were gone, disappeared through a pitch-black portal right in front of him. Leaving him all alone, a horrible dull ache throbbing where he only just felt his mate.

Alec bolted to a sitting position with a strangled gasp, cold sweat coating his whole body. Instinctively his other hand reached out towards his husband’s side of the bed. Only to find it cold and empty. Blind, unreasonable panic surged through him. It intensified when he sensed his mate’s distress.

Alec was on full alert in an instant. He jumped out of the bed gracefully and sprinted out of the room. A cold fist squeezed around his belly when he found his omega from the living room, leaning against the couch and breathing hard through his nose. “Magnus? What’s wrong?” he inquired, his voice close to a growl as his natural protective instincts roared to life.

Magnus needed a few more seconds to breathe before the warlock’s shoulders relaxed slightly. The man checked the time, then murmured hoarsely. “I woke up to contractions an hour ago.” Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his bump. “That... was the longest and meanest so far.” The mage went on upon seeing his furrowed brows, cat eyes full of excitement, fear, pain and a million other things. (The alpha couldn’t help but marvel how beautiful he looked.) “Our babies are coming, Alexander.”

For a heartbeat, two, three the Alec stared. “But... You’re only thirty-seven weeks along.” They were supposed to have three more weeks to make everything perfect! To get ready!

Magnus snorted, a little amused when the ache from the contraction eased. “Obviously our children aren’t very good at following rules and guidelines. I fear they get that from my side.”

Alec wasn’t in a fit state to appreciate humor at the moment. His mind reeled and raced, going a million miles per hour. In the end he followed his instinct to be close to his mate and wrapped an arm around Magnus while the man started to pace slowly. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

Magnus leaned closer and they sought comfort from each other’s scents. “You needed all the rest you could get. This will take a while.” They joined hands on the omega’s shoulder, held on tight. “I called Annie and Catarina. They’ll be here once things progress a little.” The two women were the only people they’d invite to their apartment during the birth. Any other spectators, even their nearest and dearest, would’ve been too much stress at an already stressful event.

Alec nodded, trying to calm down. “Do you need anything? Tea, water...?”

Magnus stopped his rambling there. “How about a relaxing bath? Together? This may be the last peaceful one we’ll get in a very long time.”

/

Both men enjoyed the hour-long bubble bath, aside the three contractions Magnus had during it. Perhaps warm water helped speed things up. Because after that the assaults of pain came with smaller time-gaps and their force was more intense. As they waited anxiously Alec learned what Magnus was checking after he woke up and found his husband. They monitored the length and frequency of the contractions together.

The sun came up. A new day began. The babies weren’t ready to come out yet.

At nine thirty in the morning Alec tensed up with his mate. His panic-level didn’t bode well with how the smaller man paled. “What happened?”

Magnus swallowed hard, refusing to look his way. “My magic... I can’t distinguish it right now. I think it’s all centered around the twins.” It was easy to see how much the warlock hated being without his powers, defenseless, while at his most vulnerable. The inability to use his magic, even if only momentary, also brought back unpleasant memories. “I... I can’t feel theirs, either.”

Knowing that no words would’ve made the other feel better, Alec kissed Magnus’ temple. So what if it was covered in cold sweat? The man made a grateful little noise, then stiffened, moaned and started to tremble.

Alec’s chest clenched. “That bad, huh?” Well, he’d known in beforehand that witnessing his husband’s unavoidable agony would be pure torture on him. It was maddening how useless he felt. He went on in a tight voice when the other could only nod. “I’m calling Annie and Catarina again.”

Needing something to keep himself busy with while Magnus paced, Alec also contacted several other people. His parents and siblings showered them with messages of love and support. Jace was the only one who called, while Magnus was in the bathroom after telling Alec firmly that didn’t need company.

“ _Alec, you’re panicking. Calm down. Before you have a panic attack._ ”

Alec groaned. “How am I supposed to calm down? Jace, he’s in pain...!”

“ _... and it’ll be over when the babies are born._ ” Jace’s tone was so soothing that he actually listened. “ _You know how tough stuff Magnus is made of. He can do this, and so can you._ ”

Alec sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. When did it get so disheveled? “I know.” He wanted to believe it. “I just...” He trailed off.

“ _I get it._ ” Jace’s genuine sympathy was incredibly comforting. “ _But everything’s going to be okay, trust me. Soon you’ll get to hold your kids. And when they grow up, I’ll tell them all about how embarrassingly panicky you were today._ ”

Alec’s eyes softened. Those... were actually pretty great mental images. “Good plan.”

“ _I know. I’m full of great ideas._ ” Well, Jace wasn’t known for his modesty...

In the bathroom Magnus smiled shortly after. Not only because a fresh wave of agony subsided. But also because he felt his alpha’s fear lessen slightly and got a message from Jace. ‘ _Alec’s calmer. But you do get that he won’t feel better until the twins are out, with all three of you safe and sound, right?_ ’

Soon he got another message from his brother-in-law. This one was a picture of the hang in there cat. ‘ _This is from Clary and me both. Hold on tight, papa bear._ ’

Alec found him wiping his eyes a couple of minutes later. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded. Because he was, excluding the obvious. “Just... hormonal. And overwhelmed.” By how amazing of a family he’d managed to find.

/

Annie and Catarina came shortly before noon. By then Magnus’ contractions came with mercilessly small breaks in between and rendered the warlock breathless. Annie’s expression was apologetic when she finished up examining the already tired omega. “Only four centimeters. I’m sorry, but it looks like this will take a while longer.”

Magnus groaned. Alec emitted a bizarre mixture of a growl and a whimper. “Aren’t there ways to speed this up?”

Annie seemed understanding. “Let’s not go there yet. The twins have strong heartbeats and there’s no sign of distress. They just need more time.” She focused on Magnus. “And papa here could probably use some rest. Have you tried to sleep?”

Magnus sighed heavily from frustration. “I’m too tense. Whenever there’s no pain my body’s preparing for it.”

“How about we try some herbal tea?” Catarina suggested. “It’d help with the pain. And you might be able to calm down.”

Magnus did his best to smile warmly. He gave his friend’s hand a squeeze. “What would I ever do without you?”

A little later the women watched Magnus pacing the living room, with Alec tracing his every move. Great many times the couple talked to the bump, likely encouraging the little ones to enter the world faster. Annie arched an eyebrow at the look on the other woman’s face. “Something on your mind?”

“I just...” Catarina’s eyes softened. “I know that Magnus has been dreaming of this, of children and a happy relationship, for centuries. He’s never admitted it out loud, but I could see it. A heartbreak after a heartbreak... I think he even came close to letting himself calcify at some point... And it all led to this. As much as I hate seeing him hurting, I also know that this is his greatest dream coming true.”

The unfortunate truth was that sometimes obtaining what we want the most comes through great hardship. “In that case I’m honored to be here today”, Annie settled for.

/

As was usually the case with warlocks, Magnus didn’t react well to mundane medication. Which meant that they couldn’t use medicine to manage pain or speed up to labour process. Catarina’s magic and herbs could only help so much. An hour after an exhausting hour wore on. Despite trying not to Alec dozed off for a little while at some point. Magnus wasn’t able to sleep a wink. By eight that evening they were only at eight centimeters. And the omega was getting visibly drained.

Alec was anxious, frustrated and helpless. The inability to do anything while his beloved suffered was absolutely maddening. And he hated the way Magnus instinctively tried to hide how much pain he was in.

Alec finally figured out a small way to help when he realized that Magnus didn’t do frequent pitstops to the bathroom only because of his bladder. Eventually he followed, to find a sight that made him wish he caught on sooner. The mage held on to the sink so tightly that his knuckles had lost all color, whimpering barely audibly.

The second Magnus sensed his presence the man attempted to pull himself together and opened his mouth. Alec was faster. “No.” He was relieved that he managed to keep his tone soft despite the emotional overload. “You need to focus your energy on bringing our children to the world. Don’t waste it on trying to hide how much you’re hurting. Especially from me.”

For a second, just one, fear flashed in Magnus’ eyes. Alec understood why, even if he hated it. The mage opened up about his feelings, once, with the aid of alcohol. And the Shadowhunter was forced to leave him and shatter his heart almost immediately after. While they’d worked hard to overcome that trauma and Magnus understood, intellectually, why Alec did what he did, sometimes the shadow of doubt came lurking back. Just like the Inquisitor would never be fully convinced that Magnus was okay when he claimed to be.

In the end Magnus took a slightly unsteady step closer to allow himself to be held. By the time he spoke his voice was muffled from how his head was buried to Alec’s shoulder. “This sucks.”

Alec stared in disbelief. Then, despite it not suiting the situation, he laughed. “Seriously? The famous Magnus Bane actually used those words?” He caressed the other’s hair, which was damp from sweat. Mirth vanished. “Not that I wouldn’t share the sentiment.” He held on tighter, loathing how the man who was his world shook. “Look, if there’s anything I can do to help, just tell me. You want to make me feel better? Let me help.”

Magnus swallowed loudly. It took some time before the words came out. “I think... I think I need some assistance, to get to the nest. I can’t keep walking anymore.”

Alec’s heart thudded when he realized that the most intense part was about to start.

/

The contractions had been horrible to witness. The pushing stage... It was a whole another level of horrific.

Magnus didn’t actually scream. But the moans and whimpers... They were somehow even worse. All Alec could do was croon reassuring words and caress his husband.

At midnight there still wasn’t a single baby in sight. Magnus was very obviously straining all the remaining drops of his strength to keep going. By then the former moans had transformed to barely audible mewls.

“You’re doing so great. You have no idea how proud I am of you”, Alec encouraged while Magnus panted in the aftermath of a particularly fiery push. “Just a little longer, okay? Just a little further. Then we’ll get to hold Aurora and Damian.”

Magnus gasped, cat eyes opening a crack. “Alexander...” He didn’t quite say it. But the words were almost there, anyway. _What if I can’t?_

This time Alec shuddered. “You can do this”, he swore. “You’re always so strong for those you care about. Now be strong for our children.”

“Listen to him, Magnus.” Annie gave the smaller man’s ankle a supportive squeeze. “The next part’s going to burn, because you have to push out your son’s head and shoulders. But I can already see his head, he’s so ready to meet you. Help him.”

Their joined efforts clearly helped. The way Magnus gathered himself like a warrior was equally amazing and agonizing to witness. Determination flashed in the warlock’s golden eyes just before they closed. Seconds later Magnus threw his head back and for the first time screamed, howled as loudly as he possibly could.

Until far smaller cries filled the air.

Alec stared in a daze when Catarina took the baby and smiled at him softly. “Do you want to...?” She nodded towards the umbilical cord.

Alec nodded slowly and was somehow able to follow the instructions. After that he was utterly mesmerized by his child. Ten tiny toes... Ten tiny fingers... And facial features that were almost exactly like his. A healthy, perfect baby-boy. “He’s... He’s really here”, he murmured. “Magnus, you did it.”

Magnus, who did his best to gather his strength, managed a blissed, teary smile.

Damian Maxwell Lightwood-Bane was born at twelve twenty-three. But the labour wasn’t over yet. Because less than ten minutes later Aurora Isabella Lightwood-Bane followed.

Magnus closed his eyes and yelped, in a way that didn’t sound human. Sweat and tears were clearly visible on the trembling omega’s face. He tried again, and again, panting from effort.

“Magnus, catch your breath”, Annie coached. She had a frown on her face. “I don’t like how pale you’re getting.”

Unfortunately there was no time for breathing, because their daughter wasn’t waiting. Magnus clung to Alec’s hand as tightly as he physically could, shaking even worse than before. The hold was feeble and desperate. Another pitiable mew erupted. After that it got far too quiet.

Alec turned his head in sheer terror. To find Annie and Catarina smiling. “Don’t worry, she’s okay. Just too stunned to have anything to say right now”, Annie soothed.

As spellbound as with his son, Alec watched. Their little girl... Her facial features were a nearly perfect replica of her papa’s. “Magnus, she’s... She’s beautiful”, he rasped, tears in his eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

The wave of euphoria was immense. Which was why it took Alec a moment to realize that there hadn’t been a response. “Magnus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... That was... a little mean, after some sweetness. (grimaces) Let’s hope that everything’s okay with everyone...!
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Threats...? Do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my hear sing.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT TUESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	30. Birthday, part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a long, terrifying labor the Lightwood-Bane family attempts to rest and recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that I’m a day late! I got a damned flu, and my head was USELESS yesterday. I was so disappointed in myself that I couldn’t get the chapter out yesterday, but I just didn’t have enough juicy. And I hoped to deliver a decent chapter... (smiles shyly)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your ABSOLUTELY AMAZING comments, love and support! Roughly 30 chapters, and so any of you are still reading. It means THE WORLD to me! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because I left you on a CRUEL cliffie... Let’s go! I really hope that this is worth the wait.

/ _Asmodeus was a phenomenal businessman. And as such he was able to read the other person’s level of despair, so he knew exactly how much he could ask for. The second he met Alec he knew that he could ask for the young Shadowhunter’s heart – and his son’s. Also like a good businessman, he realized that with the Nephilim’s help, he just might get what Magnus had been too stubborn to grant him. His son where he belonged, by his side. A brief meeting at a bookshop shattered a beautiful bond, such that was supposed to last a lifetime._

_Magnus’ pain, sheer agony... It nearly swept Alec off his feet. Worse was the guilt of knowing that he was the cause of such pain. The worst was the emptiness which followed, once the bond was severed and their breakup sunk in. He’d officially lost the man who was his world. The one thing he couldn’t imagine living without. (He didn’t answer Izzy when she asked him if he’d recover, because he knew that he wouldn’t.)_

_Walking away with his omega begging him to stay was the hardest thing he’d ever done, even if it was to give Magnus a life worth living. The ring he’d been supposed to give his beloved seemed to burn all the way to his skin. The future he’d bee dreaming of... It shattered to pieces with his heart. His omega wasn’t his anymore._

_Alec kept moving because it was the only thing keeping him sane. Once he made it to the Institute the Shadowhunter allowed himself to cry and mourn for exactly two minutes. Then, with steel hard resolve, he buried all his feelings. Buried the version of himself Magnus brought out._

_Somehow, eventually, he’d have to accept that the only happiness he’d ever have anymore was the knowledge that Magnus was whole._

_Magnus... He stood in the middle of the shop where he only just told Maryse that he didn’t know what he’d do without her son. He did such a good job at hiding his pain, for so long. Then he cracked, and Alec decided that he was too much. Just like so many people had before. He should’ve known that even someone who was so clearly different had their limit. His alpha didn't want him anymore._

_After he lost his job... His home... And even after a large chunk of his soul was torn away with his magic... He had Alec’s love. Supporting him, carrying him, giving him a reason to keep fighting the emptiness gnawing at him from the inside._

_Now he had nothing left to hang on to, and it was all his fault._

_Magnus stood there for a very long time. With nowhere to go. Eventually he started walking, anyway, through the city where every street corner reminded him of Alec. It was the kind of an aimless stroll he hadn’t taken since a bridge in London._

_And in Edom Asmodeus smiled._ /

/

Magnus lay absolutely still, eyes closed, skin clammy and pale.

Panic, pure terror, nearly took Alec’s breath away. He whimpered, because there was nothing else he could do. “Magnus...!” He stroked his mate’s cheek gently, affectionately. “Magnus, baby, wake up.” If his voice cracked, he didn’t care. The twins were crying and whimpering loudly, which matched his mood perfectly.

Thankfully he wasn’t alone in the situation. Catarina’s magic glowed comfortingly while she inspected her friend, her face strained from how hard she fought to control her emotions. “His magic is almost completely depleted after helping the babies to the world. And his blood pressure is very high. But otherwise I can’t spot any abnormalities.” Her next breath seemed to be easier. “I think he’s just drained.” Her eyes softened upon meeting his anxious ones. “Alec, Magnus will be okay, and he’ll wake up when he’s ready. A lot of rest, then a proper meal to restore his energy. That’s all he needs.”

Alec couldn’t relax. Not after everything they’d been through. Not after all the nightmares he’d had of this magical day going horribly wrong. “Are you sure?”

Catarina nodded. “I’m sure”, she swore. “Annie and I... We’ll spend the night in the guest room, just in case. Is that okay?”

Alec nodded. As much as the alpha part of him loathed having other people around his mate and newborn little ones, his rational side won. For the sake of his sanity he needed medical professionals around, because he wasn’t convinced that things would be alright. He didn’t know when he’d grabbed Magnus’ limp hand, but he was grasping it desperately.

“I’d tell you to get some sleep. It’s been a really long day. But I doubt you’d be able relax that much just yet.” Annie grinned when Damian and Aurora made their presence known with whimpers. “Besides, it sounds like certain someones want to spend time with their daddy.”

It was incredibly hard to let go of Magnus’ hand, but he knew that his husband would’ve understood. Gently, remembering a time when Max was tiny, Alec made room and helped settle the twins on the bed. They were incredibly fragile yet perfectly safe, nestled between him and Magnus. His whole world was right there.

Euphoria washed through Alec in a flood. He didn’t notice the women leaving the room because his whole attention was on the kids. “Hey, you two. Your first day hasn’t been easy, but... I’m so glad that you’re here. And scared. A lot of people will tell you that sometimes I overthink things, and I have...” He shook his head. “... about a million things I’m worried about when it comes to you. Because... I want everything to be perfect, when it comes to you, and... I know that it can’t all be perfect.” He sobered at that. “You don’t have to be perfect, either. It took too long before I learned that lesson. No matter what happens, your papa and I will always love you. And we’ll make sure that you never feel like you’re not enough, or too much.”

“... like the sound of that ...”

Magnus’ voice, weak and slurred as it was, made Alec shiver from relief and pleasure. In an instant his eager gaze scanned through his barely conscious mate. “Hey. Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

Predictably Magnus nodded. “I’m sore, and tired. But I’ll be fine.” A hint of anxiety appeared to the warlock’s unglamoured eyes. “The twins?”

Alec didn’t care how ridiculous his proud grin looked. Or that his eyes weren’t entirely dry. “They’re perfect, Magnus. I can’t... I can’t believe...” He trailed off.

Magnus seemed to understand. Too tired for words, or to stay awake any longer, the omega took his hand. Overcome by emotion, Alec raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed Magnus’ knuckles. In seconds the smaller man was fast asleep. It didn’t take long before the young daddy nodded off, too, with a smile on his face.

The time of worry and anxiety was over, it was time to rest.

/

A few hours later Annie woke up from light sleep to meet Alec in the kitchen. Her heart swell at the sight of him preparing something to eat with a baby in a chest carrier. Damian was sleeping soundly, his left leg twitching every now and then. Suddenly her presence made the alpha tense up and growl a warning.

Alec appeared embarrassed by his own reaction. “I’m... sorry. It’s just...”

“I know”, she reassured. Careful to not take a single step closer. “Your mate just went through a really rough labor. And you have two newborn babies in this apartment. Of course your protective instincts are going haywire.” Deciding to try easing the man’s tension, she nodded towards the baby. “He looks pretty happy.”

Joy lit up in Alec’s eyes. “He was fussy but calmed down as soon as I put him into this thing. I never thought it’d actually work.”

“He wanted to be close to daddy, now that he can be.” She glanced curiously at what he was putting on a plate. “Is that... a turkey sandwich?”

Alec shrugged almost sheepishly. “Magnus needs to eat. I’d cook a proper meal but this is the best I can do, so...” He trailed off.

Understanding sparked. “Alec, your best will be good enough. More than enough. I promise.” They both knew that she wasn’t talking about preparing food.

The grateful little smile that appeared to Alec’s lips made her wish that he’d smile more often.

Annie followed Alec to the bedroom’s doorway but no further. She knew to respect the family’s privacy but needed to make sure that everything was okay. Magnus stirred when his husband brushed his cheek gently, which made a weight drop from Alec’s shoulders. Worry and self-consciousness transformed to thrill when the sandwich received a hero’s welcome. While the omega nestled comfortably to his mate arms and started to enjoy the food, with the little ones safely beside them, Annie withdrew. A proper check-up could wait until the new family was ready for it.

/

Magnus woke up feeling dull ache he suspected would’ve been fiery agony without the aid of magic. (Catarina’s, no doubt. His own was still slumbering, a background buzz instead of the usual tingling under his skin.) He was exhausted, could sense that his alpha was close and would’ve gladly gone back to sleep. If he hadn’t cracked his eyes open to discover something precious.

Apparently he slept through his children’s first meal. While Alec finished up burping Aurora Damian was already yawning gloriously on the bed. All three seemed so content that it tugged at something inside him fiercely.

He didn’t realize that he was purring until Alec looked his way. “They got hungry, and took the bottle like champions”, the alpha reported happily. “We didn’t wake you up, did we?”

Magnus shook his head. “You should’ve. I could’ve helped.”

“You were just in labor for almost a full day. This was definitely my bottle duty.” Alec’s eyes softened. “Besides, I couldn’t sleep any longer because I wanted to stare at them.”

Magnus watched his family and knew exactly what Alec meant. He blinked once, twice. The surreal sight didn’t go anywhere. With a gentle hand he caressed both of his children, needing further confirmation. They emitted happy little noises and kicked fiercely, obviously recognizing him.

“Are you okay?” Alec inquired, worry loud and clear in his voice.

Magnus chuckled hoarsely. Did he feel like he’d been torn to shreds from down below, even after healing? Absolutely. Still... “How could I not be?” Glancing away from his little ones with reluctance and difficulty, he met his husband’s gaze. “Alexander, I... I’ve lived for hundreds of years. And I’ve never been this happy.”

Judging by the smile on Alec’s face, his words pleased the alpha. With a gentle hand the Shadowhunter beckoned him closer. Magnus obeyed gladly, so hey could nuzzle their heads together. And then, sensing what he needed, Alec arranged Aurora and Damian to his arms. Letting him hold them for the first time.

Magnus had been so scared of how he’d do as a parent. Of failing at the most important thing in his long life. He’d been terrified that he’d damage his children.

And they fit into his arms perfectly, settled down contentedly like they belonged there.

“I love you”, Alec whispered. As if it was some sort of a secret. “So much.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus’ heart sang while their bond thrummed and the twins’ magic brushed against his own. “All three of you.”

They stayed like that, enjoying each other, for the longest time. Until a thought crossed Magnus’ mind. “Alexander, have you let everyone know that everything’s okay and the twins are here?”

The way Alec tensed up answered long before words. “Oh no...! Izzy’s gonna yell at me.”

/

While Alec made calls to appease his family, Catarina came to check up on Magnus and Annie did the same for the twins.

“There was a pretty extensive amount of tearing. It’ll take a couple of more days before you’ll feel fully comfortable.” Catarina had barely voiced her assessment before Magnus had already covered his most private area. (She’d seen more than enough of that already.) “Your blood pressure is still slightly elevated but going down. Are you feeling dizzy?”

“Not much.” Which likely meant that Magnus felt lightheaded whenever he attempted to sit up. Whatever he saw on her face, he narrowed his eyes at it. “I’m fine. Stop looking at me like that.”

Catarina half-glared back. “For a moment there I thought I’d lose you. I have every right to look at you like this.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “I have no intention to go anywhere for a few hundred years.” He turned his gaze on the babies. “Especially now.”

“Good.” Catarina gave his knee a squeeze. “Maybe they’ll succeed in teaching you to be a little less of a reckless idiot.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that.

Very close Annie had almost completed her checkup on the little ones. Right on time, because just as she started to talk Alec practically ran into the room. “Everything seems perfect.” She laughed when Damian more or less accidentally kicked her hand, then stuck out his tongue. “Two feisty small packages, ready to grow up and take on the world. Oh...!”

It took a few seconds before Magnus figured out what caught her by surprise. When he did see it, his heart clenched and he swallowed hard. The babies had their eyes open for the first time. Two sets of cat eyes, exactly like his own.

His warlock mark had caused a great deal of pain and misery. His mother killed herself because of what his eyes meant. Circle members tried to kill him and take them as trophies. Several lovers abandoned him, with varying levels of cruelty, after he’d exposed them in the heat of a moment. What if they’d be as much of a curse on Damian and Aurora?

He came back to present time when Annie gasped. Not from shock but from adoration. Catarina cooed and grinned. And Alec... Alec shone before looking at him. There was so much love in the Shadowhunter’s eyes that no words were needed. It reminded Magnus of when his beloved saw him dropping his glamour for the first time.

/ _“They’re beautiful.”_ /

Annie and Catarina took that as their cue to leave. “You know what? I think you’ll do just fine without us here.”

“But if you need anything, call or send a message, at any time”, Catarina reminded them firmly.

The pair barely noticed the women’s departure. Alec frowned while sensing his distress. “Magnus?”

Magnus had never found it easy to express his fears and vulnerabilities. But he decided to try his best. “Not everyone is going to react well to their mark.”

For a second Alec was stunned. Then shrugged. “Well. If someone reacts negatively, we’ll just take them on. Together.”

Together, yes. Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder and breathed more easily. It felt good beyond all words to be reminded that he wasn’t alone in the world anymore. And never would be again.

/

The new day had already progressed quite far when Alec woke up to find the bed otherwise empty. He would’ve panicked if it wasn’t for the note Magnus had left behind. ‘ _We went to the balcony. I wanted the children to see the sun. We’re all fine._ ’

Alec grinned at how well his husband knew exactly what he needed.

One of the great many things Magnus bought during his baby-shopping extravaganza with Lorenzo was a beautiful, dark-blue stroller. The mage had used it that day because he was unable to carry two babies at the same time, especially when he was still healing. The warlock had also used just enough magic to make the balcony’s wall transparent. Even if the babies were too tiny to actually distinguish much with their eyes just yet.

“Do you see that building over there? It’s where daddy and papa got engaged.” Magnus smiled fondly when one of their children huffed and the other emitted a satisfied chirp. “There was a great battle raging, one of which I won’t tell you until you’re far older.” The man’s expression faltered slightly, even if only for a moment. “It was... unclear whether we’d actually ever get the chance to marry. Because I had to leave shortly after. But your daddy’s heart was mine, and mine was his, and we wanted to exchange rings to symbolize it.” Magnus lost himself into those memories for a while. “When you grow older, you’ll learn that Shadowhunters and warlocks haven’t always been friends. For a very long time warlocks weren’t allowed into this city. Your daddy changed the whole world, for the better.” Magnus’ eyes softened in a way that made Alec’s chest swell from how full it was. “In all the centuries I’ve lived, I’ve never met a heart like your daddy’s. I can see its impact all over this city, it’s what made this place a home for us. That’s why I love living here, and that’s what I want you to see as well.”

Alec refused to be ashamed of how choked up those words made him. He had to clear his throat before he was able to try talking. “You do realize that I can’t take all the credit for that change, don’t you? I wouldn’t have been able to do it alone. Without you I’d probably still be in a closet, miserable and married to Lydia.” Honestly? He didn’t want to imagine what his life would’ve been like if he never met Magnus. If he would even still be... He concentrated on the twins, not wanting to finish that thought. “Once upon a time I almost married your aunt Lydia. Until your papa stood there, in front of all those Shadowhunters who despised him because of stupid prejudices. He was proud, and devastatingly beautiful. In that moment I knew that I’d turn over heaven and hell to get to be with him.” He had his doubts and insecurities, he made... far too many mistakes. But deep down, that certainty never wavered. Alec shrugged. “So, I kissed him. In front of the whole wedding party, including my parents.”

Magnus’ smile gave away that their first kiss – Alec’s very first kiss – was one of both their favorite memories. They shuddered slightly when one of the twins squealed loudly. Clearly enjoying the story, being too young to understand be damned. Magnus grinned. “It seems that Aurora shares my love for dramatics.”

Alec smiled back. (And silently made another addition to the very long list of things for which he was crazy about their daughter.) He then arched an eyebrow. “What are you doing out of the bed, anyway? I imagined that we were in agreement about you needing rest.”

Magnus huffed and waved a hand dismissively. “I needed fresh air more. Besides, I’ve had a dedicated bodyguard.” A ring-decorated, elegant hand pointed left.

There Church lay on his back on the floor, basking in sunlight. As though sensing that they were talking about him, the feline cracked one eye open and yawned. Then went to sleep.

The men chuckled. Afterwards Magnus stretched, to grimace immediately after when a still healing part of his body was tugged. “It’s almost lunch time. We should make something or order in.”

“You know what?” Alec pulled his husband closer. “Let’s admire the view for a couple of more minutes.”

“Yes.” Magnus’ gaze was on him and their kids. “Let’s.”

Best enjoy the peace for a moment. Because with their children and all the people who’d want to meet them... They had a very hectic day or two ahead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! Let’s enjoy this, people. The whole little family is happy, and Magnus is mostly okay. And this is where the chaos begins, because they have two tiny warlock-babies in their hands. (smirks)
> 
> Sooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Also, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. I’d like to portray the twins (as well as Alexandra and Rafael) growing up. Is that something you’d like to read? As if ‘yes’, should the tale continue as a part of this fic or as a new story (aka sequel)?
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE some of Malec’s nearest and dearest meet the twins.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING ON FRIDAY. (Unless this damned flu gets the better of me...!)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	31. Some Highly Anticipated Meetings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's nearest and dearest are introduced to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEEEEEEEW! I’m so, so sorry that I had to make you wait for this! But this chapter’s birth was even more difficult than the twins’. I had to sleep a night before daring to post this, and I’m still a little self-conscious. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your comments, love and support! It means THE WORLD to me that you’re all there, and excited to read more. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because I’ve already kept you waiting... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. (gulps)
> 
> ALSO! The flashbacks say goodbye to canon, now. At least a tiny bit. I REALLY hope that you won’t hate the changes...!

/ _It wasn’t bad enough that Jonathan got Clary. Almost as soon as Jace barely made it back Alec got a call from Lorenzo. As the Head of the Institute he couldn’t exactly ignore the High Warlock of Brooklyn. No matter how much he wanted to in his current state of mind. “Lightwood.”_

_“_ It sounds like you’re as happy to hear from me as I am to call you. _” Lorenzo’s tone was enough to reveal that something was seriously wrong. “_ A warlock named Vera has been murdered. And you’re not only the Head of the Institute, but also her last client. _”_

_Alec’s whole body stiffened. This couldn’t be real...! “What happened?” His voice didn’t sound familiar._

_“_ She was ambushed at her own shop. Based on the magic I can sense here the murderer is one of the Greater Demons. _” Lorenzo was audibly losing his patience and scared. “_ Who is now at large in New York and doesn't seem to mind his presence being detected. We have to stop him before this becomes another Lilith-level fiasco. _”_

_Alec’s knees very nearly gave out under him. He felt sick to his stomach while guilt rolled like a tsunami. Because now... Now he knew that he caused this._

_He was desperate and stupid enough make a deal with Asmodeus. It was supposed to be perfectly safe, no one was supposed to get hurt. Yet somehow, no matter how careful he was, a passageway presented itself. Now a warlock was dead and a Greater Demon was once again walking the streets of New York. And he couldn’t stop blaming himself. (As if a dead Seelie inside the Institute wasn’t enough poison on the fragile alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders.)_

_“I’m on my way.” Alec clenched his jaw, cold spreading through him. “In the meantime, call Magnus to warn him. And alert as many warlocks as you can.”_

_“_ Do you imagine that I already haven’t alerted them? _” Lorenzo’s tone sharpened. “_ Why should I call Bane, though? If you happen to know something useful, now would be a wonderful time to spit it out. _” The warlock had obviously caught on that he knew more than he was supposed to._

_Alec closed his eyes for a second. And breathed hard before putting the sickening reality to words. “The Greater Demon in New York is Asmodeus.”_

_“Asmodeus?” Jace sounded shocked behind him. “Alec, what’s going on?”_

_Alec hung up before further goodbye and composed himself for a moment before turning to face his parabatai. “I’m sorry, but... Finding Jonathan and Clary will have to wait for a moment. Right now we have another big problem to solve.” He’d seen and experienced, entirely too intimately, what Lilith did. He dreaded to imagine how Asmodeus would use his newfound freedom._

_What did the Prince of Hell want?_

_Meanwhile Magnus had been walking to a point where he could barely stay on his feet. In his agony he used up a very old favor and managed to talk with Brother Zachariah. The man felt sympathy for his suffering, but refused to remove his memories of Alec._

_That meeting happened to take place on a bridge. Which was where Magnus remained, unable to keep moving on and breathing hard, tears shining on his cheeks. The water he stared at was dark, and far too inviting._

_And then... Then he heard the about last voice he’d ever wished to hear again. “My boy.”_

_In his pocket his phone kept ringing and ringing, until its battery died._ /

/

It was an easy decision that Maryse and Jace would be the first visitors to see the twins. Maryse was their babies’ grandmom, after all, and she’d been one of their biggest supporters for a long time. And Jace... was Jace. Alec’s parabatai and brother. No further reasoning was needed. Especially since only Clary’s firm orders kept Jace from barging into their apartment when the blonde felt Alec’s panic as Magnus lost consciousness. Regardless of how bad of an idea intrusion would’ve been.

Jace didn’t actually relax fully until he saw the wide, proud smile Alec opened the door with. It was the kind of elation even visible traces of sleepless nights didn’t manage to dim. And here he’d imagined that Alec couldn’t possibly be happier than on his wedding day...!

Maryse approached her oldest without a second’s delay. Her wide-open arms revealed immediately what she wanted. She embraced Alec with all her love as soon as he stepped close enough. “I’ve never been prouder of you than I am right now”, she sighed with utter sincerity after congratulating him.

Alec shrugged but it was easy to see how much her words meant to him. “Thank you. But Magnus was the one who did the heavy lifting.” They all knew that the statement wasn’t entirely true. There wasn’t a single proper alpha in the world who didn’t suffer with their omega during labor. And a tiny, nearly undistinguishable tension sitting on the Inquisitor’s tall frame gave away that the grueling birth of his children was no picnic.

Jace took his turn as soon as Maryse finally let her son go. Feeling that everything was alright through their bond was one thing. Witnessing it with his own two eyes was another. The blonde couldn’t help but return that smile while pulling his brother to a hug. “Congratulations”, he murmured and meant it from the bottom of his heart. “I’d ask how you’re doing but I can see it.”

Alec snorted but it was a fond, happy sound. “I have no idea what I’m doing. But Magnus and I... We’ll figure it out together.” A tiny, slightly impatient whimper came from the bedroom. Which was when the visitors noticed the way the alpha’s foot tapped restlessly. Clearly even such a small distance to his family was too much. “Now let’s go see them, before the twins use magic to get us there.”

Jace smirked at that. “Magnus’ kids are ridiculously talented when it comes to using magic... Why am I not surprised?”

If possible, Alec’s proud smile from before widened still while the man’s chest puffed up.

Now, Jace absolutely wasn’t the type of a guy who said ‘aaaw’. Ever. But for exactly two seconds he wanted to be upon facing the sight in the bedroom.

Magnus sat on the bed wearing Alec’s black hoodie, a little pale and clearly exhausted but also as overjoyed as his husband. The warlock seemed more vulnerable than usual with decreased makeup. Beside him lay the most adorable babies Jace had ever seen in his life. (So maybe he hadn’t seen many. And maybe he was biased. But he was sure of his opinion.) It was incredible how much like tiny replicas of their parents the kids already looked.

Maryse moved slowly, not wanting to upset either mate. (The way Alec stood in ceremony right beside the bed, arms behind his back, gave away that the alpha was feeling especially protective of his family.) Then the woman who once couldn’t stand her future son-in-law hugged the warlock tenderly and congratulated him even more softly. “I heard that it was a rough labor. Are you alright?”

“It wasn’t the most pleasant experience of my life”, Magnus conceded. “But I’m fine.” The omega didn’t even try to stop himself from looking at his little ones adoringly. “And I’d say that the payoff is more than worth the effort.”

As eager to greet them as they were to greet the children, the twins opened their eyes. Two sets of cat eyes. The moment Magnus noticed as much a hint of restlessness appeared to the omega’s frame. Jace understood, sad as it made him.

Things had changed dramatically. Magnus knew how much Jace and Maryse cared about him. But at the moment his primal instincts were busily reporting that two Shadowhunters, one of whom was a former Circle member, just saw his newborn babies’ warlock marks.

Fortunately Maryse didn’t seem to notice the change in the room’s air. Anyone could see that she loved the children madly from the second she lay her eyes on their golden ones. “By the Angel...! They’re perfect.”

Jace nodded firmly. And meant it, because seriously... “They are, you know? And you guys know that I hate kids.”

“No you don’t”, Alec and Maryse countered immediately, despite being transfixed by the new arrivals to their family.

Jace didn’t bother to continue arguing. Instead he took a nearly cautious step closer, as though approaching something dangerous. The little ones seemed so calm. What if he’d upset them or...?

“Calm down”, Magnus coached gently. “They can’t see much yet, but they can sense and hear you. And our son would love to meet his godfather.”

Jace’s eyes widened. And filled with joy. “Really?”

Magnus nodded and nuzzled Alec’s hand very briefly when it brushed the mage’s face. “Of course. Alexander and I didn’t even consider anyone else.”

This time Jace’s chest puffed up. The Shadowhunter reached a hand towards his godson. “Did you hear that, kid? I’ll be your number one training instructor. And I’ll teach you everything I know about hitting on...”

“Absolutely not!” the new parents growled together.

Jace ignored them. Because at that exact moment the baby-boy reached out and grabbed his finger. Held on tight before lifting a pair of golden eyes to his.

There was a faintly visible glow of turquoise magic around the little one’s hand. Jace felt it examining him, forming a connection. He’d heard from Alec that the twins showed off their skills numerous times during the pregnancy, but experiencing it was a surprise. Yet he wasn’t startled. The warm, velvet-smooth energy reminded him of Magnus’ powers. The boy simply wanted to say ‘hi’ in the best way he knew how.

After a minute or so the glow faded away and the tiny hand let go of his finger. Satisfied, the baby yawned. Then closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Jace gasped, his chest tight and too full. “That... That was... That felt...”

“I know.” Magnus watched him fondly. “You don’t have to say more. I’ve had months, and I haven’t managed to find the words.”

“May I?” Maryse inquired, gesturing towards the baby-girl.

Magnus and Alec nodded as one. “Of course.” They would’ve said that as a grandma she didn’t even have to ask. But it wasn’t quite so simple in the world of alphas and omegas.

Mindful to keep her pace such that wouldn’t overwhelm the couple, Maryse picked up her granddaughter. She kicked a couple of times, caught by surprise, but didn’t express displeasure. As soon as she was safely against the woman’s chest the tiny child started to purr.

Maryse had held herself together reasonably well until then. But that sound and the complete trust it represented... They proved to be her breaking point. Jace and Alec both looked away in discomfort when a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Well.” Magnus’ voice was a welcomed distraction. “Now that the twins have greeted you two, I think it’s time to let the others in.”

Jace’s eyes widened a fraction. “What...? How...?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. But there was no ridicule or irritation behind it. “Don’t mistake the wards I have around this apartment for a joke.” The warlock waved a hand in his usual dramatic manner, even if the simple gesture seemed to drain him. “Keep it quiet, everyone, Damian is asleep.”

“Damian?” Jace repeated, tasting the name. He nodded. “I like it.”

Clary, Izzy, Max, Simon and Luke entered the room. Robert followed the others with some hesitation, clearly wondering if he was welcome. A storm of adoring gushing noises and squeals followed. Fortunately the babies didn’t seem to mind the attention.

The open admiration made Alec even prouder than before. Unable to bear even the small distance any longer, the alpha sat on the bed and wrapped both arms around his omega. Then gestured towards the bundle next to them. “This is Damian Maxwell Lightwood-Bane.” Max grinned widely. Meeting his brother’s approval with a smile, Alec then nodded towards the child in Maryse’s experienced arms. “And the beauty over there is Aurora Isabella Lightwood-Bane.”

Izzy’s eyes widened to a rather amusing extend. “Are you serious?” was all she managed. For almost a full minute. “You two actually...?”

It was disconcerting, really, how Alec’s mischievous expression matched Magnus’. (Jace dreaded imagining what all the mage had taught his once innocent brother.) “Well, yeah.” Alec shrugged. “We had a favor to return. And it felt like a good idea to name her after her godmom.”

Izzy didn’t quite explode to loud cheering. But it was a close thing. Then she was embracing the new parents so tightly that Alec scowled and Magnus grimaced.

Simon focused on Alexandra, who observed the whole thing with a confused look on her face from his arms. “See those two adorable babies?” the vampire whispered in the werewolf child’s ear. Even Jace would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so close. “They’re your cousins.”

That definitely caught Jace’s attention. “Really?” Was the adoption now official? “Since when?”

“We got the confirmation yesterday.” Simon’s eyes shone. “We want to wait for a couple of more days before we tell others.” For now they were happy to let the new, tiny additions have the spotlight.

Jace’s eyes softened. True, he and Simon had a rocky history for... obvious reasons. Who would’ve thought that one day they’d be family. “Congratulations.”

Simon nodded, nothing but joy in his eyes.

They watched as Robert greeted his grandchildren with the kind of a smile Jace had never seen before. (Or at least for an incredibly long time.) Izzy gushed at Aurora and exchanged fond smiles with Maryse. Luke stood right behind his wife, arms wrapped around her while he cooed at the infant. The commotion woke up Damian, who demanded attention with a whimper. After getting an approval from Alec and Magnus Clary picked up the baby-boy. First uncertain, then with more confidence when the little one sighed happily.

Clary looked very, very good with a newborn in her arms. Jace... was shocked to find that he wasn’t very freaked out by that thought. (Or at all.) A smile appeared to his lips without him noticing it.

“Seriously?” Simon seemed genuinely surprised. “The infamous ladies’ man Jace dreams of a family of his own?”

“Shut up.”

/

It was a draining day, even though their visitors were people they cared about. Magnus was still recovering and their children waking them up every few hours wore him out further. And Alec found having anyone around his family harder to handle than it should’ve been. Let alone so many visitors at the same time. Perhaps it was a bit much on the twins, too, because afterwards it took two full hours before they settled down.

Magnus felt Alec’s concerned gaze on him when they flopped onto their couch and he groaned before closing his eyes. “I’m fine”, the mage reassured immediately, not wanting his mate’s stress level to rise yet again. “Just so tired that it’d be nice to sleep for a few days.”

“Hmm.” Alec didn’t sound a lot more awake. “How about I reheat some of that Chinese takeout from earlier? After dinner I could give you a foot massage.”

Magnus would’ve been very eager to say ‘yes’. If it wasn’t for his phone starting to ring. He groaned upon discovering that it was Lorenzo but didn’t have the heart to ignore his sort-of-a-friend. “What...?”

“ _Is Rafael there?_ ” Lorenzo demanded, panic loud and clear.

“Not this time.” Chills went down Magnus’ spine. “What happened?”

“ _Andrew took him to a park today. He only looked away for a second, and..._ ” Lorenzo trailed off. “ _He’s missing, Magnus. Rafael’s missing._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...! What happened to poor Rafael? And how different is this fic’s past to canon...? (At least we know that Malec got engaged in roughly the same way.) Confession? I always wondered if Alec found out what happened to poor Vera. And... How was the presence of a Greater Demon not detected by anyone but Magnus, apparently? Sooo, I had to write a version where such a visitor doesn’t just tumble to New York unnoticed. (smirks shyly)
> 
> Soooo... Was that ANY good, at all? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment means the world to me.
> 
> ABOUT FUTURE UPDATES: I’m preparing for a short trip, so I have to change my updating routine a little bit. And also, I think this rhythm will suit my head’s schedules better. (winces apologetically)
> 
> THE NEXT UDPATE COMES NEXT WEDNESDAY, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT ON SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	32. … and Some Unpleasant Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec refuse to remain idle when they find out that Rafael’s been taken. Who took him? And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried that I wouldn’t manage an update. But I did! (BEAMS) We’ll see just what came out...
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your lovely comments, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _By the time Alec reached Vera’s shop Lorenzo, Catarina and a bunch of other warlocks he didn’t recognize were there. “... would she ever summon Asmodeus?” Lorenzo growled. (Alec felt a vicious stab of guilt.) “And what does he want?”_

_“I don’t know. But Asmodeus doesn’t operate without a plan.” As though sensing him there Catarina whirled around and inhaled a sigh of relief. “Alec, thank the angel...! Where’s Magnus? He needs to know about this, and I can’t reach him.”_

_Alec’s blood was somehow able to run even colder than before. He assumed that his ex-boyfriend would go to Catarina, but forgot how much Magnus loathed being a burden. Which meant that Magnus was somewhere in the city, all alone and defenseless. And it was Alec’s fault. “I don’t know”, he muttered, no longer able to look at anyone in the room. Especially the dead body on the floor. (Also his fault, wasn’t it?) He could only hope that no one would ask why he didn’t know where Magnus was. (He could sense Catarina’s confusion, after she only just saw him falling apart by her best friend’s bedside. Even Lorenzo glanced towards him with surprise.) “We have to find them.” This was his fault, but he was also going to fix this mess. Somehow. Impossibly._

_The ring he was supposed to give Magnus weighed like lead in his pocket._

/

_Asmodeus was far from being stupid. And while he willingly admitted that he lacked... certain parental instincts, he knew Magnus. He spent a very, very long time raising the omega. Shaping his son for the better. It was more than enough years to understand that he couldn’t force his chosen child. (He learned that the bitter way when he was banished to Edom.) Magnus was far too much like him, too proud, to bend under even the most intense pressure. If Asmodeus wanted his son to do something, especially if it was unpleasant, the trick was to create a deal Magnus couldn’t refuse. Sometimes it was tedious work that acquired an extraordinary amount of patience._

_Taking Magnus’ magic was a test, really, to see how far his boy would go for the Shadowhunter to whom he stupidly gave his heart. Truthfully, he expected his son to beg with him after mere days – no warlock survived long without their magic. But love made Magnus as strong as it made him foolish. In the end it was the Nephilim who came begging, and Asmodeus’ patience paid off._

_It was a technique similar to hunters chasing out prays with smoke. You want your target to go somewhere they don’t want to go? Leave them with no other direction to run._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the only thing keeping Magnus fighting. And too much of a noble fool to comprehend his own significance. It was the perfect combination for Asmodeus’ needs._

_After Alec tore apart Magnus’ heart to do his part of a cruel deal, the Prince of Hell was there to pick up the pieces._

_Asmodeus didn’t make the mistake of giving back his son’s magic immediately. Not only because it would’ve offered a way to slip away from him before his work was complete. But also because it would’ve given away that the magic had been paid for. Magnus knew that Greater Demons weren’t known for giving free gifts and, despite being distraught, might’ve had the presence of mind to start wondering._

_Instead Asmodeus held his son when the agony finally got too much. (And was quite honestly surprised that he was allowed to, so quickly. Lightwood must’ve shattered the omega even further than he’d anticipated.) He then took a walk with his son, through a city that seemed to bring nothing but pain. He reeled the still beyond reluctant Magnus closer non-physically with a snack that was loaded with ulterior motives. When it was accepted he smiled, because he knew that his son would yield eventually._

_“Do you know why I came here today, Magnus?” Asmodeus went on when their eyes met, similar even without their marks visible. “To take you home with me.”_

_Magnus stiffened. Eyes narrowing and filling with a level of stubbornness that hadn’t been visible since he was a teenager. “If you honestly imagine that I’ll go to Edom willingly...!”_

_“What keeps you here?” Asmodeus went on without giving enough time for arguments to rise. “Judging by your aimless stroll, you have nowhere to go. You’ve spent several hours with me and no one’s tried to call you or find you. All you have here is agony.”_

_“And you imagine that I’d have it better in Edom?” Magnus hissed._

_“It’d be far away from Alec and memories of him.” Asmodeus succeeded in getting his son to listen, grudgingly. It was time to move forward with his plan. “And if I’m to be honest... I do have a deal for you.”_

_Magnus’ jawline tightened. “Now that’s the father I remember.” A razor-sharp gaze studied his unreadable one. “What do you want?”_

_Asmodeus tilted his head. “What any proper parent wants. My son by my side, where he belongs.” He lifted his hand, on which tauntingly familiar blue magic swirled. “With what’s your birthright. Even after you gave it away so carelessly.”_

_The emotional turmoil in Magnus’ eyes was truly fascinating to see. The overwhelming, bone-deep longing... He could almost taste it. “You didn’t seem to have any qualms about taking it as a payment for your services.” That bitterness he did taste._

_Asmodeus sighed. “I was outraged that you traded it away so willingly, for a Shadowhunter. But taking away what’s rightfully yours was a mistake.” (Of course it wasn’t, because it got him exactly where he wanted. Considerably slower than he would’ve liked, but still.) “I’ve also come to regret the way I ended up pushing you away.” (In his impatience he pushed too hard, back then, and it cost him a marvelous asset. He was determined to not err the same way twice.) “Will you let me fix my mistakes, and come visit your father? We could have some more bonding time topside, but I fear my presence will soon get some unwanted attention.” He wondered how long it’d take before someone would stumble upon poor Vera’s corpse and connect the dots. He’d have to lure Magnus along before that happened. His boy had always been infuriatingly sensitive over worthless lives._

_Magnus recoiled on the bench like someone who’d been scalded. But the blue magic that was still on display proved to be too much of a temptation. His son didn’t walk away. “You’re a fool if you imagine that you can blackmail me back to Edom.”_

_Asmodeus rolled his eyes theatrically. “I’m not blackmailing you.” He revealed his cat eyes. “Allow me to give back the piece of yourself you’re missing, and spend a little time with me.” He shrugged. “What more could you possibly lose?”_ /

/

Magnus sometimes joked that Alec had a Shadowhunter mode. The warlock himself very clearly had what could only be described as a ‘Magnus mode’. When he threw himself to a mission, chose to help no matter what... It was always the same look that appeared to his eyes.

“Tell Andrew that we’ll be right there.” Magnus sighed heavily while the phone-call, which had been on a speaker, ended. “Looks like we’ll have to ask the twins’ godparents for a favor earlier than we’d planned.”

Alec tensed up. Even if he knew entirely too well that this wasn’t the kind of an argument he’d win. “Magnus, you just gave birth...!”

“Yes, I just had children of my own. So I’m not going to remain idle when a little boy is missing.” Magnus’ eyes flashed. “And Rafael... He’s special.”

Alec couldn’t argue that. The instant connection he felt with the mysterious child was almost similar to what he had with his own. Besides, he did promise Rafael’s mom to look after her son. He inhaled a deep breath. “I don’t like this.” At least he wanted his opinion noted.

Magnus kissed him. In the kind of a way that made saying ‘no’ to anything impossible. “I’ll be perfectly fine, Angel. And I’m glad that I can be there to ensure that you will be, too.” The mage nuzzled their heads together. “Now let’s invite babysitters, so we can go and find our boy.”

Alec wondered if a hormonal storm or something far deeper was to blame for those surprising words.

/

Rafael’s whole body hurt. Especially his neck because of the collar that’d been around it since he woke up. It made him feel like something deep inside him was trapped, squeezed tightly. The horrible item stopped him from using magic. The people who took him said that it kept him from doing stupid things.

Rafael didn’t want to do stupid things. He was scared and in pain. He wanted his mommy, but people kept telling him that he couldn’t see her anymore. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t know where that was anymore.

Most of all he just wanted to be somewhere safe. Where he wasn’t harmed, and called a freak or a monster. Because he couldn’t quite understand what those words meant but he knew that he didn’t like them. Nor was he able to comprehend why these people hated him so much. Was it because he was... the way he was, after getting brought back? He didn’t ask to be that way.

Rafael didn’t know how long he’d been in that place. (Too long.) Those who took him had shown up a couple of times. When he couldn’t answer their questions they yelled at him. And then they started talking about curing him. Which didn’t make any sense to Rafael. He wasn’t sick, just... different.

But at least he wasn’t alone in the ordeal. In the same cell with him was a little girl, likely of his age. She was unconscious when he arrived and their captors were upset with her. Her skin and hair were the color of silver before they put a collar on her, too. Even though she trembled and her sapphire-blue eyes were full of fear she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. “I don’t like it here”, she whispered to him. “They’ve... They’ve had me for as long as I can remember, but I still don’t like them. They don’t like me, either."

Rafael frowned. Why wouldn't someone like her? Surely people didn't hate each other for no reason?

She shrugged, as though having heard him. "I'm a bad test-subject. They tried the new cure on me and it didn’t work.”

Rafael didn’t usually feel comfortable with physical contact. But in that moment they both needed it. Moving slowly and carefully, he made his way to her. Then wrapped his arm around her like his mom did for him when he felt sad. The girl soon leaned on him gratefully. He didn’t mind that her long hair tickled his chin.

“I’m Luna.” The girl snuggled closer to him. “It’s okay if you can’t say your name. Maybe... Maybe we can be stronger together. Until someone saves us.”

Rafael really, truly hoped that someone would come and save them.

They didn’t get a lot of time to just breathe. Because suddenly the room’s door opened and in came one of his least favorites of the building’s adults. Carrying a needle. Sharp eyes locked with his. “Your turn, mixed breed brat.”

/

Izzy was beyond glad that the twins were asleep when their parents left. Even though it didn’t make the whole thing any more painless. Neither mate was happy about leaving their little ones, hopefully only briefly as it might be.

While Alec gave the twins each a kiss, Magnus fled the room hurriedly. Izzy exchanged a worried frown with Alec before following her brother-in-law. She found the warlock from the loft’s balcony, breathing hard. She sighed and lay a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Hey...”

“I’m a terrible parent.” Magnus shook his head, not facing her. “They were only just born, and I’m already...”

“Magnus, listen to me.” Izzy tightened her hold on him. “I’ve seen terrible parenting. And believe me, you’re nothing of that sort. Anyone can see that Damian and Aurora mean the world to you.” When he relaxed slightly she dared to lean her head against his shoulder, like she sometimes did with Alec when he needed consolation. “You’re not abandoning them, you’re just leaving them for a moment to save another child. They’re proud of you.”

Magnus swallowed hard. A few seconds ticked by. “Isabelle...”

She shook her head. Because she feared that anything he might say would make her cry, too. “One hug. That’s all the babysitting and therapy fee I’ll ask for.”

While they embraced Alec peered to the balcony, very visibly worried about his husband. ‘He’s okay’, Izzy mouthed. ‘Just hormonal.’ With a subtle hand-gesture she invited him closer. In a matter of moments the three were sharing a group-hug. Izzy decided that it was definitely one of the best hugs she’d had in her life.

The embrace went on for a very long time in a comfortable silence. Which Izzy eventually broke. “Just so you know... If you two do something idiotic out there, it’s my right as your daughter’s godmom to kick both your asses. Are we clear?”

“Yes”, the men assured meekly.

/

As soon as Alec and Magnus reached Lorenzo’s mansion the warlocks started to track Rafael. In the meantime the Shadowhunters did their best to research. “When I realized that he’s missing I assumed that he’d portaled to your apartment again”, Andrew confessed.

That definitely caught Alec’s attention. He looked up so quickly that it almost made a sound. “What? Why?”

“Because he’s felt the twins, all this time. Lorenzo and I had to use all our persuasion skills to keep him from portaling to your apartment when they were born.” Andrew’s eyes softened. “That boy cares about you and Magnus. And I think that in his mind he considers the twins his siblings.”

Alec... had no idea what to say to that. It turned out that he didn’t have to know yet, anyway. Because just then a fire message came through. His eyes hardened and filled with ice at the written words. “Rafael isn’t the only missing kid with Downworld origin. There are at least six more cases.” His stomach turned. “One of them has been found dead. A little werewolf boy.” His hyper-sensitive paternal instincts made him see red. Along with the fact that he was a decent human being.

The new information affirmed something Alec had suspected. Because at that point he didn’t believe in coincidences. Rafael’s case wasn’t a random kidnapping.

“It’s the Circle, isn’t it?” Andrew’s eyes blazed. “It’s been quiet for a long time, but they’ve been hiding before. Something so big wouldn’t just collapse with Valentine’s death.” If anything their leader’s demise, by the hands of his own daughter, and the way the world had changed for the better probably made the amount of members grow.

Alec nodded his agreement, breathing through his nose to control his temper. “We have to find Rafael. Before they do whatever they’ve planned for him.” The child was still alive, he reminded himself. They’d get him back. He hadn’t broken his promise.

“We are one step ahead of you”, Lorenzo announced, sounding proud of himself. (Alec didn’t like the fact that Magnus seemed slightly paler than before beside the fellow High Warlock. Or was he imagining things?) “Together we managed to get a location.”

“It... probably helped that we were able to use something with immense emotional value.” Magnus himself appeared emotional while showing them a tiny, green toy-soldier. “Rafael left this to our apartment when he stopped by.” Accidentally? Hardly.

Alec wasn’t a man who believed in coincidences.

/

It was a tiny house at one of the least pleasant corners of the city. It says something about the neighborhood that no one was even startled by the sound of a blast. Except for the three Circle members guarding the place. The fourth was in no condition to be startled by anything anymore, ever again.

At the doorway stood a man in a dark outfit, cat eyes on full display. Outraged orange magic sparkled around his hands. “Knock, knock”, Magnus hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy... Or, well, they’ve gone to take back their. How do you think it’s going to go? And what do you think about the slightly altered past timeline?
> 
> AND, most importantly. How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always make me happy beyond all words.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY. (I hope...! I’m preparing for a trip, so typing-time’s a bit challenging to find. But I’ll do my best.)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	33. Set the World on Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and Reyhill make their move to save Rafael and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I should’ve gone to bed hours ago, but since it promised to be a sleepless night, anyway... (shrugs and grins shyly) Yay?
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, love and support! I’ve seriously needed that lately. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s time to RUUUUMBLE! I really hope that you’ll enjoy what’ll likely be the most action-packed chapter of this story.

/ _Asmodeus looked around the apartment Magnus traded away. It was a lovely piece of real estate, but of course he wasn’t going to point out as much. He wondered where the current occupant was. “What, exactly, are we doing here?”_

_“I had to move out in a haste and forgot something.” Magnus glanced towards a mirror, then checked the drawer underneath it and slipped something to a pocket right above his heart. His son’s face didn’t give away much but his hand lingered on the pocket longer than it had to. Magnus shrugged at his arched eyebrow. “I suppose I’ve grown sentimental with age.”_

_Asmodeus huffed almost affectionately. “You’ve always been sentimental.” Magnus had been driven by his emotions since he was a child. It made him both deliciously receptive to manipulation and a nightmare to raise. He took a couple of steps closer to his offspring. “Now... Shall we go home?”_

_“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magnus turned towards him and snapped his fingers theatrically. Nothing happened. “You’ll have to uphold your part of our deal first. Mundanes don’t tend to live long in Edom.” The word ‘mundane’ was spat out like a bitter insult._

_Asmodeus smiled. Yes, it was indeed time to seal this. He opened his arms. “Come here, then, my boy. All it takes is one hug.”_

_Magnus stepped closer slowly and hesitantly. Understandably bracing himself for a trick of some sort. Then allowed himself to be held._

_It was a painful but fortunately brief process. Magnus groaned and squirmed briefly before shuddering. Then gasped when for the first time in too long the magic he was born with coursed under his skin._

_“Happy, now?”_

_“Clearly happiness isn’t in the cards for me. But there's something I can do to improve the quality of my life.” Magnus’ hold on him tightened. “I may not handle loneliness well. But one thing terrifies me even more, and that’s a life with you.”_

_Asmodeus was a Greater Demon and very powerful. But Magnus had the element of surprise. They both struck a few times almost simultaneously. The Prince of Hell gasped when his son’s recently regained powers wrapped around him like a rope of fire, dragging him to the floor._

_Magnus shook visibly but it didn’t dim the inferno in his eyes. “Did you really imagine that even centuries would be enough to wipe what you did to me from my mind? The time with you turned me into the monster many people see me as! And when I reached out to you in a moment of despair you took away my magic, knowing full well that I wouldn’t survive losing it!” The warlock shook his head. “Edom isn’t my home, it’s a prison. And perhaps you sired me. But I’ll never consider you my parent.”_

_Asmodeus’ cat eyes flashed. He loathed being played like this. “You can banish me however many times you like. But I will always come back for you.” It was a threat and a promise rolled into one._

_“I know.” Magnus gathered some more magic and soon a portal was hissing somewhere behind him. “Which is why I’m sending you somewhere even you can’t come back from.”_

_Asmodeus frowned. Before understanding dawned. He opened his mouth but never had enough time for words. Magnus flicked a wrist and the Prince of Hell knew nothing more._

/

_Greater Demons are quite good at hiding their exact location. Asmodeus proved to be infuriatingly difficult to find. Until all of a sudden a fire message from Magnus made its way to Lorenzo._

_‘_ The demonic problem I’m certain you’re aware of has been handled. But you may want to come and clean up the apartment. Kindly inform the Head of the Institute of the issue, I believe that this is a matter he needs to be aware of. _’_

_The final sentence was like a dagger through Alec’s heart and he shuddered._

_Lorenzo arched an eyebrow. “This... was unexpected.” A pair of suspicious eyes glanced towards him. “And cold.”_

_Alec pretended that he didn’t notice the unvoiced question. “Let’s go and make sure that Magnus is alright.” The physical need to see his ex-boyfriend was too much to bear. And surely it was safe, if Asmodeus had been defeated?_

_As soon as they portaled to the apartment Lorenzo blackmailed from Magnus Lorenzo muttered darkly under his breath. The living room was in a state of disarray, countless of items thrown around and broken. “Bane, what have you done to my home?”_

_“You have Asmodeus’ taste in interior design to thank. You’re lucky that unlike in Edom, he let the ceiling and door be.” A pair of ice-cold eyes met Alec’s. “You’ll be pleased to hear that Asmodeus will never be a problem again. I sent him to a portal unconscious. There’s no coming back from that limbo.”_

_Alec’s heart sang with hope. Maybe, just maybe... He glanced towards Magnus’ hands and felt a thud upon seeing magic swirling around them. “He gave you back your...”_

_“You’ll receive a full report as soon as I have one ready. I’d urge you to find out who was foolish enough to summon a Greater Demon.” Magnus was already leaving. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”_

_How was it possible that Alec’s heart broke more? “Magnus, wait!” He swallowed thickly upon meeting a gaze that was as devastated as on the night of the failed proposal. “Where are you going?”_

_Magnus snorted. “Funny how you didn’t seem all that concerned when you dumped me and left me with no place to go.” The warlock clenched his jaw. “I think I’ve had enough of New York for several lifetimes.”_

_Alec wanted to explain, desperately. To reveal the full truth and beg for understanding. But he couldn’t find the words, especially with Lorenzo watching. And then a fire message from Jace floated to his hand. “They’ve located Clary and Jonathan”, he announced._

_“Lovely.” Lorenzo was already shooing them away. “Now off you go. I have an apartment to clean.”_

_“I’m coming with you.” Magnus was quick to shoot down any hope Alec might’ve entertained. “Don’t imagine for even a second that I’m doing this for you. I helped create this mess with falling for Lilith’s trick. Now that I’m finally not useless, I want to do something to fix it.”_ /

/

Alec was aware that he probably enjoyed taking down the Circle members more than he should’ve. But they took Rafael, and other little children, even killed at least one. So he didn’t waste a single second on remorse.

One of the enemies, a plump man at least a head shorter than him, gurgled when Alec slammed him against the wall. “Do you see those people over there?” He nodded tersely towards three dead Circle members. “Tell me where the kids are... and you may get luckier than they did. I may even be in a good enough mood to spare your miserable life.” This was the ruthless soldier he’d been trained to be, the perfect Shadowhunter. He liked the role more than he'd ever admit.

The man continued to choke, which was when Alec loosened his hold on his victim’s throat. Marginally, not enough to make it painless. “Two turns... right... Then left...” The criminal whimpered, tears and snot running down his face. “Please...! ... me live ...”

Alec glared back, his eyes colder than ice. “I said that I may be merciful enough to spare your life. If you don’t give me excuses to change my mind.” He tilted his head. “Are you going to give me an excuse?”

The man shook his head as firmly as anyone could while being nearly strangled to death. Alec began to loosen his grip. Until his eager eyes caught the tiniest bit of movement.

Everything happened so fast that most people wouldn’t have been able to keep up. The criminal grabbed a concealed knife. Faster than a lightning, Alec used his free hand to snatch the weapon and ended the Circle member’s life with a single fluid motion. The corpse dropped to the floor with a dull thud. “Thank you for the excuse”, Alec hissed.

His adrenaline level was already high. When running steps approached he braced himself for another fight, until he recognized Andrew. There was blood on his friend’s shirt but it didn’t seem to belong to the man himself. “I got five of them”, the blond reported. “You?”

“Seven.” Alec took a deep, not entirely steady breath, trying to keep his head razor sharp and crystal clear. “I just heard where the kids are. Two turns right, one turn left.”

Andrew nodded sharply and murmured those instructions to himself. The man then frowned. “Is it my imagination, or is it getting warmer here?”

Now that Alec wasn’t half out of his mind from what he considered well-justified bloodlust, he felt it too. A shiver crossed him when he recognized the cause. _Magnus...!_ “Get the kids and find Lorenzo. As soon as you have them all, get out of here. I have to get to Magnus.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Andrew demanded. He was already running away. “Alec!”

/

While the room around him burned Magnus’ mind was stuck on a day from centuries ago. A village and a jungle were in flames in front of him. People were dead or dying, screaming, running. Asmodeus’ hand was heavy on his shoulder while the Prince of Hell praised him. Tears ran down Magnus’ cheeks.

/ _“Can we go home, now?”_  
 _Asmodeus squeezed his shoulder so hard that sharp, perfectly manicured nails almost dug into skin. “Yes, my boy. Now we can finally go home. You’ve learned your lesson.”_ /

“Magnus?” Where did that voice come from? “Magnus, stop, okay? You have to stop.” A pair of arms wrapped around him and in his haze he tried to lash out. But whoever it was restraining him, his magic refused to harm them. In fact, the destructive orange hue curled protectively around them both. “Shh, just calm down, and stop.”

Magnus’ eyes slipped closed while he emitted a choked sound. Had he been screaming without noticing it? Slowly, very slowly, he started to become aware of how exhausted he was.

“You can let go, now.” Could he trust that promise? “You’re safe. We’re safe. You can stop.”

The voice... His alpha’s voice... It broke through the cloud of wrath in his head. His magic fell and the arms that’d been supporting him tightened their hold when his knees buckled. While reality crashed in his heart began to race and he felt sick.

How much damage did he do? How many people did he kill? More than a handful, for sure, more than two handfuls. How wrong was it that he didn’t care about them? “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” The answer came without a trace of hesitation or lie. “Open your eyes, will you?” Alec beckoned. “I need to see that you’re okay. And I think you need to look at me.”

Magnus obeyed stubbornly, despite how tired he was. At first everything was a bit blurry from tears and exhaustion. But soon he was able to distinguish Alec’s comfortingly familiar face.

Many people had abandoned Magnus after seeing what he truly was. How dangerous and merciless he could be. More than one lover had labeled him a monster. Magnus knew that they were right – he was his father’s son, little as he liked to admit it.

But Alec... The Shadowhunter had never seen him that way. Had never once shied away from the darkness within.

Alec didn’t care who his parents were. Didn’t think he was ugly or an abomination. Despite the fact that he killed someone right before they talked for the first time.

‘ _Well done_ ’, Alec praised, back then, and Magnus knew with certainty that he’d found a very special Nephilim.

And how special? His alpha. His mate. His partner. His husband. The father of his children.

“There you are”, Magnus rasped.

Alec smiled back at him. Just like that day at the infirmary. “Yeah.”

They held each other like the world was ending, the bodies of at least twenty dead Circle members and a room on fire around them.

/

Luna was too young to know how long she’d been in that horrible place. Terrified, ashamed, lonely. When the distant sounds of a battle came she wasn’t scared like she was supposed to be. She grabbed the hand of the boy she was imprisoned with and whispered although he’d been asleep for a while. “Do you hear that? It’s going to be over.”

Steps, too loud to her liking, approached. She hunched closer to the boy with a whimper, trying to shield him despite being too small. By the time the door opened her heart was beating so fast that she was dizzy. And then she gasped. “Are you... Are you an angel?”

The man blinked twice. He laughed heartily. “Hardly.” He knelt to her level. “I’m Lorenzo. And I came to take you away from here.”

“Him, too?” She nodded anxiously towards the other kid. “He’s... He’s my friend, and he’s sick.”

Lorenzo frowned and brushed the unconscious boy’s face with his hand. The frown deepened. “Yes, little one. Him, too.” There was a firm look in his eyes when they met hers. “No child belongs to a place like this.”

Luna nodded, and decided that she liked him.

Lorenzo picked up the other child. Then held out a hand for her, which she accepted readily. “What’s your name?”

“Luna”, she answered almost shyly.

Lorenzo nodded his approval. (She was confused by how much it meant to her.) “Befittingly beautiful.”

Just then another man entered the room. She was too terrified to scream when she noticed the marks on his skin, similar to what her captors wore. But his eyes... They were different. Kinder.

“Don’t worry, he’s Andrew. My mate.” Lorenzo watched the arrival with the kind of fondness Luna wasn't familiar with. “He came to help you, too.”

Andrew nodded. “That’s right.” The Shadowhunter saw her collar and winced. “How about I start with taking off that nasty thing?”

/

Alec could tell that only stubbornness kept Magnus going. It terrified him, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to coax his husband to leave before they’d found Rafael. Not that abandoning a child to such a hellhole would’ve been an option.

Here and there lay bodies of Circle members but they didn’t face any more living ones. Apparently their attacks and especially Magnus’ blowout had scared off the rest of their enemies. Alec wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed.

When someone came closer Alec readied his bow and Magnus tensed up for an attack. Until they saw Lorenzo and Andrew, who each carried a child. Alec released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Magnus slumped and the archer was barely fast enough to catch him. “Hey...!”

“... ‘am fine”, Magnus insisted stubbornly. And predictably. “... tired ...”

Knowing that there was no point in interrogating his omega further, Alec focused on the children. A little girl had her face buried in Andrew’s chest. Cold swirled in the pit of his stomach when he saw how pale and limp Rafael was.

“They’re the only ones we found alive”, Andrew whispered miserably.

“According to Luna the Circle members gave Rafael something.” Lorenzo’s eyes mirrored his worry and outrage. “His vitals are off and I can barely feel his magic. I sent Catarina a message, she’s waiting for us at your apartment.”

“Then let’s go home.” Alec pulled his barely conscious omega closer protectively, his eyes never leaving Rafael who still wasn’t moving. “Right now.” He needed his home, and his family. His mate and their babies close. Before his protective instincts would drive him crazy.

In their eagerness to leave none of them noticed the droplets of fresh blood on the floor, coming from one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got the kids! But what happens next? (gulps) And how was that for badass Malec?
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It’s been a bit of a rough week, so your support would mean even more than usual.
> 
> DUE TO REAL-LIFE ISSUES THE NEXT CHAPTER WON’T POP UP UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY. (grimaces apologetically)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all join in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	34. … to Find Your Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group is exhausted after the children have been rescued. Someone is injured. And perhaps someone has found their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my holiday trip and it’s time to update! (rubs hands together) Did you miss me?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me that you’re all still there, after SO MANY chapters. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go and resolve a cliffhanger! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> (A song I listened to A LOT while writing this chapter: ‘Everything I need’ by Skylar Grey)

/ _If the others were surprised to see Magnus, with his magic, accompany Alec they kept their questions uncharacteristically to themselves. The two of them absolutely refused to talk much. It definitely wasn’t the right time to poke around the charred remains of their relationship._

_For once they had a decent plan. And for the most part it worked. They managed to ambush Jonathan. Magnus kept him firmly still with magic, all the while trying to close his ears from Clary’s screams while the vile bond was severed. It was hard to remember that it was all for the best when she was so clearly suffering._

_Soon it was over. At last. Clary stopped screaming and Magnus could almost feel Alec’s relief, despite their bond having been destroyed._

_Then Jace dropped the Sword when it got too painful to hold and all hell broke loose._

_Jonathan smirked. “You will let me go, warlock”, the man hissed. “One way or another.”_

_Magnus didn’t have time to demand answers because everything happened too fast. He didn’t look towards the Sword so he didn’t see it splintering. But he heard someone cry out his name. And then he was tackled to the ground, so abruptly that his hold on Jonathan broke. He didn’t get the chance to be outraged, though. Because he was too stunned to find Alec on top of him, panting hard._

_Magnus frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. “What...?” That was when he noticed the razor-sharp pieces of metal piercing Alec’s back and his eyes widened. “Alexander...!”_

_Alec shook his head, pain and fierce determination in his eyes when they met his. The hands holding him down shook but refused to let go. “It would’ve killed you”, the Shadowhunter murmured, grimacing with every other syllable._

_Magnus stared. Unable to speak, not noticing how the others ran towards them. Very little made sense just then but he knew one thing with absolute certainty. The way the alpha looked at him left no room for doubt._

_Alec never stopped loving him._

_/_

_Once Magnus had healed Alec the best as he could the rest of the group allowed them a moment alone, despite the continued threat of Jonathan. Alec opened his mouth three times. In the end Magnus was faster. “You’re the one who summoned Asmodeus. You went behind my back, to make a deal with the one person you knew full well I’d never, ever beg with for my own sake. Am I right?”_

_Alec nodded slowly, not looking towards his ex-boyfriend._

_“Why would you ever do something so stu...?” Then it clicked. Magnus swore under his breath and paced. “I’m such a fool...!”_

_Alec swallowed thickly. Drained and pained, in so many ways. “He told me to break your heart, to save your life.” Misery and heartbreak, still agonizingly fresh, filled his voice. “There was no other way.”_

_“That wasn’t your decision to make alone!” Magnus snarled. “Did it even cross your mind that we could’ve done this together? That you should ask me how much I can bear to lose, how much I’m willing to give up?” The pacing intensified. When Alec’s eyes finally met Magnus’ the warlock’s were blazing and full of unshed tears. “What kind of a life did you imagine that you’d save if it was one without you? Losing you hurt every bit as much as having my magic torn out of me! So much that for a moment I was actually tempted to run to Edom to escape it! I was willing to destroy every single memory of you to get rid of that pain!”_

_Alec’s eyes widened. His blood ran cold. “Magnus...!”_

_Magnus moved so swiftly that he shivered when the warlock’s hands cupped his face. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood... Don’t you understand by now how much you mean to me? How much I love you?” The omega closed his eyes for a second. “You... You said that you can’t live without me. I can’t bear even the thought of losing you, not for anything in this world or any other.”_

_Tentatively and slowly Alec placed his hand against Magnus’ cheek. Hardly daring to believe that he was once again allowed to do so, after everything. His heart hammered and soared while his eyes stung. How the hell did he ever imagine that he could spend the rest of his life without this? “I love you, too. So much”, he whispered hoarsely. More than any words could ever say. “And I’m... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...!”_ For betraying you. For hurting you. For destroying our bond.

_Or, perhaps he hadn’t destroyed it quite as thoroughly as he’d imagined. They were so close to each other, after all the pain and heartache. Hardly daring to believe that they still had a chance. Slowly, as though pulled by gravity, they began to lean closer and closer to one another._

_Until their lips were just about to touch and the room’s door was thrown open. Jace’s eyes were wide and wild. “Jonathan just attacked Alicante.”_ /

/

Catarina made it to Alec and Magnus’ loft shortly before the group of four adults and two children stumbled in through a portal. “By the Angel...!” Magic was already glowing around her hands when she went on. “Is any of you injured?”

Three of the adults shook their heads, Magnus mumbled something incoherent. “Magnus overexerted himself”, Alec reported, worry sharpening his tone. “And Rafael... Something’s badly wrong with him. The Circle gave him something.”

After years upon years as a nurse Catarina’s hands were steady despite her emotional turmoil when she inspected her dearest friend. A hint of relief flowed through her like warm water when she couldn’t find anything life-threatening. Depletion to that extend wasn’t exactly harmless, though, and they couldn’t relax just yet. She decided immediately to not share that with the already terrified alpha. “A lot of rest, a good meal and tender loving care, and he should be alright. Take him to bed, make sure that he’s comfortable.” It didn’t look like reminders to actually rest were necessary under the circumstances. With the two retreating to the bedroom she focused on Rafael. Her stomach lurched at how lifeless the little boy looked in Lorenzo’s arms. “Give him to me. I’ll see what I can do.”

Lorenzo didn’t seem happy about it but acknowledged the reality of the situation. Slowly and gently the man handed the child to her. Moving swiftly and efficiently, she deposited Rafael to one of the living room’s couches. Which was when she noticed the blood staining his clothes.

Not wanting to alarm any of the shaken group yet, she lifted Rafael’s shirt gently. To find no injuries. Which left only one possible conclusion.

The blood wasn’t his.

Not far away Andrew frowned when he noticed his alpha sway slightly. “Hey”, he murmured comfortingly. “He’ll be okay.”

“It’s not...” Lorenzo pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m... feeling a little...” He never got the chance to finish the sentence before slumping to the floor.

/

Unaware of what was happening in the other room, Alec lay Magnus on their bed as gently as he possibly could. The warlock emitted a sound of displeasure at being separated from him, then calmed down. Alec loathed seeing him in such a feeble condition. He hated it when his omega pushed himself this way. It was particularly disconcerting now that they were new parents.

Alec might’ve spent hours worrying and stressing out. But it’d been a trying day, they hadn’t had the chance to sleep enough since the twins were born and he was exhausted. So he lay down beside the man he loved, so close that he could inhale Magnus’ scent, and closed his eyes. Sleep came within seconds.

/

Andrew barely heard Luna’s scream. White, hot terror rushed through him while he let her go, then knelt to his by then unconscious mate’s side. “Lorenzo? Love?” He patted his beloved’s cheek gently with a trembling hand. A pitiable, keening sound crawled up his throat when his touch enticed no response.

Every movement stiff and clumsy, Andrew began to examine Lorenzo. Quite soon he discovered a still gushing stab wound the color of his alpha’s coat disguised almost entirely. It made his fear escalate exponentially. What if...?

He didn’t notice Catarina starting to rush towards them. Or how Izzy emerged from the nursery. He did register Luna’s whimper, almost as sad as his own. “No, no, no...!” She sobbed and, likely instinctively, placed a hand on the wound. “Wake up, please.”

It happened before anyone got the chance to react. Luna's magic activated, silver giving the healing blue an otherworldly beautiful glow. It seemed to drain her but she refused to give up. And there, in front of the baffled adults’ eyes, it worked. Lorenzo didn’t regain consciousness immediately but he stopped bleeding.

Andrew was so overwhelmed that he wanted to cry for the first time since he was a child. “Luna... Thank you.” He had no idea what else to say. “Thank you.”

Luna had to be absolutely exhausted. But she smiled radiantly. “You saved me. Now I got to save him back.”

/

Magnus didn’t know how long, exactly, he’d slept. (Because he refused to admit that he would’ve been unconscious.) He woke up in his own, familiar bed and could instantly tell that his alpha was right beside him.

Too tired to stretch like he would’ve wanted to, Magnus settled for a yawn instead. Then wrestled his eyes open to get a better idea of what was going on. He couldn’t help but smile upon finding Alec sleeping next to him, tiny snores escaping the drained Shadowhunter every now and then. He brushed his husband’s cheek gently, mindful to not disturb the much-needed rest. With the touch his magic inspected his beloved. He released a breath of relief upon discovering no injuries.

Suddenly there was a small but demanding sound that made Magnus glance downwards. His smile widened when he saw their twins settled safely between them. Aurora was sleeping but Damian watched him intently, cat eyes alert and a tiny hand reaching out for him. He wondered with dread and some sorrow if the children sensed what happened to him.

“Did I scare you, little one?” Magnus whispered. He brushed his son’s hand lovingly and the baby grabbed his finger eagerly, admiring his purple nail polish. “I got very tired because I used far too much magic.” While he wasn’t entirely recovered from birthing twins, but he wasn’t going to utter that out loud. “It was foolish of me, despite being done with the best of purposes. But I’m perfectly fine, I promise.”

“’Perfectly fine’ isn’t the same as ‘too exhausted to get out of the bed’”, Alec mumbled. The younger man opened his eyes with visible difficulty and tried to glare. It was far too adorable to be taken seriously. “You scared me, too.”

Magnus’ smile vanished. He sensed his husband’s fear and worry even while he was out cold. “I’m sorry”, he sighed and brushed the other’s cheek again. The taller man leaned instinctively to the touch.

Alec clenched his jaw, eyes on their babies. “We have to be more careful now, Magnus. If we lost you today...” The man trailed off.

“I have to be more aware of my own limits. Today... was an unpleasant experience on us all”, Magnus acknowledged. Then inhaled deeply. “Don’t ask me to swear that I’ll never do something like that again, though. Because for you and the children...” (Later he’d ask himself when he started to consider Rafael as one of their kids.) “I’d go to hell and back.” He had, twice.

Alec looked into his eyes with the kind of love he imagined for a very long time no one would ever feel for him. “And I’d follow you to the depths of hell to get you back.” He had.

Magnus considered for a moment. Then, taking a calculated risk of pushing himself too far again, crawled cautiously until he could lay on top of his husband. Alec was more than happy to wrap his arms around him to hold him steady. So close that they could feel each other’s heartbeats.

“Aren’t you worried about how we get, with our innocent children close?” Alec joked a little weakly after ten minutes of silence.

Magnus snorted. But appreciated the effort with a kiss on the other’s nose. “Easy there, tiger. We both know that we’re far too tired for anything non-child-friendly.”

When Izzy peered into the room less than a minute later they were both sleeping soundly.

/

Later that night, while everyone else slept, Alec stepped to the balcony with a restless Aurora in his arms. He wasn’t the first one there. Andrew already stood by the railing, vacant eyes staring straight ahead. The Inquisitor recognized that look all too well. “I’d tell you that Lorenzo will be alright. But I know how little those words help.”

Andrew swallowed convulsively. “I’ve... had nightmares, but...” The man shook his head.

With how many times Alec had almost lost Magnus, he understood. Better than he would’ve wanted to. “If you want to talk, I’m right here.”

Andrew shook his head again. The man didn’t feel like talking yet, not when it was all still too fresh. “But... Thank you, for making sure that I don’t have to be alone.”

Alec nodded. And stayed. Because sometimes it’s all we can do, and all we need. A few minutes later Izzy joined them. She gave Andrew a look of support, then placed her hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezed it and didn’t let go. The three Shadowhunters kept watch together in a silence. In Alec’s arms Aurora yawned and settled down, clearly sensing that the worst was over.

The night was peaceful once more.

/

Lorenzo woke up, briefly and barely, to find his omega’s face. Andrew’s eyes were suspiciously red and puffy, and he wished that he had enough strength to comfort his mate. The younger man swallowed thickly. “I... I could’ve lost you today, because of a stupid wound none of us noticed before it was almost too late. And...” Andrew caressed his face. “It... It hurt, more than anything I’ve gone through in my life.”

Lorenzo wasn’t quite sure where this was going but did his best to keep track and stay conscious.

“It’s... It’s only a tiny part of the agony losing me would cause you, right?” Andrew knew the answer without it being voiced. “So, if... if there’s something, anything, I can do, to perhaps spare you from it... Then I’ll do it.”

Lorenzo’s heart skipped a beat while his sluggish mind finally realized what this was about.

“That bonding officially thing we’ve been talking about...” (More like fighting about – it was the first matter over which they’d had actual shouting matches.) “I finally know my answer.”

/

In the meantime Alec, Magnus and Catarina were watching over Rafael. Catarina carried the boy to the bedroom when the child started whimpering in distress. Being with the men and their twins seemed to calm him down almost immediately.

“His fever is going down, but his breathing still doesn’t sound right.” A line on Catarina’s forehead deepened from concern. “Whatever they tried to make him mundane with, they got it horribly wrong. Honestly? It’s a miracle that he’s survived so far.”

“But he’ll be okay, right?” Alec demanded while combing his fingers through Rafael’s hair.

Catarina gave the men an apologetic look. “It’s still too early to tell. But he’s fought like a lion. That’s a good sign.” It wasn’t enough but it was all they had.

Suddenly Rafael began to whimper restlessly again. Feeble sparks of red magic danced around the boy’s twitching hands. Ignoring all caution, Magnus took Rafael to his arms and held him close while murmuring soothingly. The warlock’s own magic activated and blue tangled harmoniously with red. The twins were clearly alerted by what was going on because soon turquoise joined the two other colors. Something about it seemed incredibly right.

“Looks pretty amazing, doesn’t it?” Catarina whispered, smiling fondly.

Alec nodded firmly. “Yeah.” (She would’ve taken a picture of the proud expression on his face if it wouldn’t have ruined the moment.) “They are amazing.”

/

Rafael had really bad dreams. Of darkness and fear. Of monsters from hell chasing him, trying to bite him. But then something wrapped around him, cocooning him, filling him with a sense of security.

“Shh, Cherub. You’re safe, now. You’re home.”

Rafael found himself believing that promise. He smiled. And had no more dreams, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Who’s getting the impression that Rafael won’t be leaving the Lightwood-Bane family anytime soon? (grins) Perhaps Luna’s found a home, too... And what are your thoughts on the altered past timeline? (So Alec has the fire in him instead of Izzy? Oh dear...!)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, AT ALL? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always brighten my days!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	35. Getting a Hang of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus start to get a taste of parenthood. They also take a few moments to celebrate the new additions to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update, folks! (rubs hands together) Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! Words can’t express how much they mean to me. (HUGS) You’re AWESOME for having been there for this story for so long.
> 
> Awkay, it’s time to get going! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Fairly quickly it became apparent that it was a battle they couldn’t win. All of Edom was being unleashed on Alicante. The once mighty city was in flames and falling apart, Shadowhunters were dying. Jonathan stole the last shred of hope they had by destroying the Sword in front of Clary’s horrified eyes._

_By dawn Alicante would be no more – unless someone took drastic measures._

_Magnus stared at the devastation and his heart ached in his chest. Because he knew that there was only one way to save Alec and everyone else. “I may be able to seal the rift”, he announced, his voice hollow from how he was letting go already. (Of hope, of the people around him, of all his dreams for the future.) “But the kind of strength I’d need for that... It can only be found from one place.” Asmodeus would get his wish, after all._

_“Edom”, Izzy guessed, her horror clearly audible._

_Magnus didn’t even have the time to nod before Alec was shaking his head in denial. “No, no, Magnus, no...! You can’t...!”_

_“There’s no other choice.” Magnus couldn’t listen more. One more pained plea of utter despair and he might not be able to do what had to be done. He looked at the young man who’d alarmingly quickly stolen his whole heart, savoring every detail. Holding back his own emotions was one of the hardest battles he’d ever fought. “To save you, and everyone... I have to go.”_

_Alec continued to shake his head. The archer’s eyes shimmered suspiciously from the moisture gathering to them. “I have to... I was supposed to....” Alec’s hands trembled while he sought through his pockets frantically. Then pulled out something like it was the most precious treasure in the world._

_The Lightwood family-ring._

_Magnus’ heart was somehow able to shatter and sing simultaneously. He’d already figured out that Alec never actually stopped loving him. But to see such proof of how deep that love ran..._

_“Magnus Bane...” Alec swallowed thickly, watching him almost shyly. “You have to know that you... You’re the only person I’ll ever fall in love with. You’re my world, my... everything.” The younger man’s voice broke several times with those words. “Will you marry me?”_

_Holding back the tears was even harder than before. If these were the last moments they’d ever have together... Then Magnus needed his alpha to know how much he loved him in return. A flick of a wrist, and a second ring appeared. “Only if you marry me, too.” When a single tear rolled down the taller man’s cheek he wiped it away with his thumb. “Whatever happens, wherever I am... My heart will be yours forever.”_

_The moment they slipped the rings to each other’s fingers was equally beautiful and heart-shattering. Magnus was almost certain that he felt a faint searing sensation when Alec touched him. Was it any wonder that such an occasion hurt physically?_

_He’d be Alec’s forever, and Alec would be his – and after this they’d never see each other again._

/

_Alec wanted to never let Magnus go. He wanted to kiss his fiancé, one last time. But time wasn’t on their side. And then Magnus was walking away from him. He’d hated few things as much as the sight of that portal._

_At the pretty much last second Magnus looked back. At him, with such longing that Alec felt it in his very soul. Then at the others. “I never thought I’d be a runaway groom. It’s horribly bad manners.”_

_Alec shook his head and smiled although there was nothing funny about that horrible moment. He was almost certain that some tears were visible when he found his voice. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only Edom. You always come back.” He couldn’t accept that this was the last time they’d see each other. Even the thought..._

_Magnus, however, shook his head, the sadness in his eyes growing. And then, after a few more stolen seconds, he was gone. About as far out of Alec’s reach as he could be._

_Alec just got him back. They were engaged. And now he was losing Magnus all over again. It was too much, all of it._

_The agony... It was a physical, hellish burn inside Alec, under his skin. Unable to stand it any longer, he slumped to his knees and couldn’t get up, no matter how hard he tried. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he stared at the sky that turned from black and orange to blue. If he’d had enough breath he would’ve screamed, howled out loud. It hurt too much...!_

_“Hey... It’s okay”, Jace murmured quietly, comfortingly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”_

_At the moment Alec found that impossible to believe._ /

/

In the early afternoon hours most of the loft’s occupants were taking a well-deserved nap while Magnus inspected Lorenzo’s wound. He hummed with approval. “It seems mostly healed already. But it may be for the best to avoid Circle related incidents for a while.”

Lorenzo arched an eyebrow. “Magnus Bane... If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were worried.” He sounded more touched than he would’ve cared to admit. While people had always been happy to take advantage of his services and fortune, he hadn’t had many who would’ve genuinely cared about him. (Far too often that included those he’d foolishly fallen in love with.)

Magnus huffed. “I’ll admit nothing.” He nodded towards Luna, who’d latched onto the other warlock while sleeping, her face plastered against Lorenzo’s side. “I don’t think she’ll let you out of her sight anytime soon.”

“I fear Andrew will be much the same. I gave him quite the scare.” Lorenzo glanced fondly towards the Shadowhunter cuddled against his side and caressed the slumbering man’s hair before noticing that he was doing so. (Andrew sighed contentedly and smiled in his sleep.) “Magnus... I spent such a long time envying and resenting you, without even knowing you. Then you invited me to your wedding, and...” The man shook his head. “It changed my whole life. Led to me finding things I hadn’t dared to dream I’d ever have.”

Magnus shrugged, his eyes softening. He thought about Alec, sleeping in the bedroom with their twins who’d just been fed. And of Rafael, who’d rested soundly with the magical help. “Fate works in mysterious ways sometimes.”

Lorenzo smiled. The man’s eyes shone in a manner Magnus recognized well. “Who would’ve thought that one day we’d agree on something.”

/

It was a good thing that Alec and Magnus were both on a leave for the time being. Because the twins seemed to prefer eating together. The men had their hands full with their fussy, wiggling children.

Magnus could barely keep himself from laughing when in his arms Damian first sniffed at the bottle suspiciously. Then attacked the item with the gusto of a famished wolf, demanding growls escaping every now and then. “Slow down”, Magnus instructed tenderly. “Your stomach will get upset if you eat that fast.”

Damian growled, as if to say ‘Then so be it’, and continued to suckle. When the bottle was empty the child huffed. Seconds later his son yawned and started to purr happily.

Aurora needed far more coaxing than her brother. Alec cooed, whispered soothingly and encouraged her. She whimpered miserably and scrunched up her nose, her hands flailing as though seeking something.

Magnus was by no means confident in his abilities as a parent. But he was a helper by nature and when he got an idea... “Alexander, can I try something?”

“Of course.” It was heartwarming how Alec shielded their daughter upon approaching. “Switch?”

Even with Magnus’ magic and Alec’s reflexes they were terrified that they’d drop their little ones. Fortunately both of their children made it to their destination safely. Damian kicked a few times but settled upon discovering that the one holding him was his daddy. Aurora started to cry in earnest, hungry and frustrated.

Magnus breathed in, out of his element despite the smile on his face. “Shh, princess. You’re perfectly safe.” And then he started to sing in Indonesian.

It was the same song his mother used to soothe him whenever he was sick or scared. (Before everything went horribly wrong.) After all the centuries passed Magnus didn’t have many memories of her. That song was one of the few good ones.

Quite quickly Aurora began to calm down, breathing fast while she listened intently. And then she was eating. Far more slowly than her brother but eagerly.

Magnus grinned victoriously. He focused on Alec although it was hard to look away from Aurora. “We’re getting a hang of this, aren’t we?”

Alec, who was just burping Damian, nodded. Not many people would’ve recognized that man watching him as the same steel-hard soldier the world saw him as. “Yeah. I think we are.”

Magnus’ eyes widened when he noticed that his sleep-deprived husband had forgotten to cover his shoulder. “Alexander, you...!” The warning came too late.

Damian threw up all over Alec’s shirt. Immediately after the baby was crying from outrage. A few calming words from his daddy later the boy was purring happily once more. Seeing the omega staring, Alec arched an eyebrow. “What?” The alpha snorted when realization dawned. “Magnus, I’m covered in our son’s vomit and look like I haven’t slept in a week. You can’t seriously find me attractive right now.”

“But I do.” Magnus had meant few things he’d said more. “More attractive than ever before.”

/

Rafael didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping dreamlessly. He woke up suddenly, wide eyes darting around the space he was too groggy to recognize. He had no idea where he was, or who he was with. Those people who made him sick... Was he still with them? Were those comforting words from Magnus all a dream?

“It’s alright, you’re alright”, a familiar voice swore to him. “You’ve been sick but you’re recovering well.”

Magnus? He was with Magnus, and Alec, too? It wasn’t all a dream?

Magnus smiled at him when his gaze finally found the warlock. “You still need more rest. But you also need something to eat.” The man pursed his lips. “How would you feel about chicken soup?”

Rafael nodded shyly. His memories were foggy and messy, but he remembered his mom making chicken soup when he got sick. He liked it, a lot.

“Excellent.” Magnus snapped his fingers and Rafael’s eyes widened from marvel when a bowl of soup appeared from thin air. The food’s scent made his mouth water instantly. (How long was it from when he last ate?) The mage gave him the bowl carefully and helped him steady it. “Eat up, now. When you’re done, I’ll tell you a fairytale of a brave prince who saved his betrothed from an evil kingdom called Edom.”

Rafael finished the soup eagerly. He was pleased when Magnus kept his part of their deal and started to tell a story. While the man went on Rafael snuggled close to the omega’s body and smiled when Magnus stroked his hair. Just like his mom once did.

For the first time since his mom went away Rafael felt like he was home.

The two didn’t know that Alec, who’d just changed his shirt, admired the view. There was a positively lovesick expression on his face. “You know...”, Andrew whispered beside him. “That looks amazing.”

Alec’s smile widened. “It is beyond amazing. Just wait until you get a taste with Luna.”

Andrew said nothing to deny what his friend insinuated.

/

Much later that evening, with all their guests having left and the kids sleeping, Alec yawned like a cat when stepping from the nursery to their living room. He blinked twice at what awaited. Very soon his eyes softened.

Arranged elegantly on without a doubt the most luxurious picnic-blanket in the world was a beautiful meal. Alec was immediately certain that the scent was familiar. His heart thudded when he realized that it was the same food they had on their first date abroad in Tokyo.

It was on that day Alec realized for the first time that the whole world was open for him. Magnus’ seemingly casual ‘The world is your oyster’ proved to him that his life was in his own hands, now. And what a wonderful life it turned out to be.

“I... wanted us to have a special little moment to ourselves”, Magnus explained. Appearing almost bashful while lighting up a sea of candles with a snap of fingers. “To celebrate.” The warlock seemed amused by his confusion. “Alexander, we just became parents. That, if anything, is a reason to celebrate. And we haven’t had even a small breather to get used to that idea.”

Alec just had to smile. And kiss his beloved. “Celebrating like this sounds like a great idea.”

It seemed Magnus wasn’t done. “Food isn’t the only thing I magicked from Tokyo.” Very gently the warlock offered an omamori charm to him. “I adore mine so much that I want you to have your own, to carry with you everywhere. It’s supposed to symbolize boundless love between parents and children.”

Alec accepted the gift like the treasure it was. Too touched to know what to say for a while. “Thank you.” They both knew that he was thanking for so much more than the charm.

They wrapped their arms around each other like they never wanted to let go. With a slow, languid kiss they promised one another that they weren’t going anywhere. The universe wasn’t tearing them away from each other anymore. Perhaps they’d finally been tested hard enough.

Alec licked his lips with a happy little sound when they parted. His husband’s taste lingered on his lips and in his mouth. “Actually... I also got you something a while ago. Remember that trip we took during your second trimester?” (Magnus’ sated little smile spoke everything necessary.) “I bought most of it from Paris. And... Catarina got me another little bit today.”

Magnus’ eyebrow bounced up in surprise and eager anticipation. “Ah! So that’s why she stopped by.” The man clicked his tongue. “That woman is far too good at keeping secrets.” The way his eyes softened revealed that he wasn’t actually upset.

Alec kissed the other’s cheek. Because he could and wanted to. “I’ll be right back.” He beelined to the bedroom, then hurried back. As though his omega might flee if he wasn’t fast enough.

Under Magnus’ gaze Alec felt ridiculously nervous. Knowing that his mate would adore anything he’d give wasn’t enough. He wanted it to be perfect, because Magnus didn’t deserve anything less than perfect. And just like he’d done far too much over the course of his life, the Shadowhunter questioned himself.

“Alexander?”

Alec coughed in a pathetic attempt to ease his nerves. “I, ah... I want you to be able to carry us with you, wherever you go. So...” He trailed off and finally revealed his gift.

It was a bracelet, made of white gold. Three tiny charms were hanging from it. One white gold arrow, to remind of him. Two others had small, almost magically shining golden stones inside heart shaped charms. Their color was identical to Magnus’ mark.

Moisture shone in Magnus’ eyes. Gentle, perfectly manicured fingers caressed the jewelry. “It’s perfect.”

“I think there’s a piece missing. I mean, the one Catarina got.” Alec’s nerves nearly got the best of him, even if he knew on a level of reason that there was no reason to hesitate. His hand trembled the tiniest bit when he revealed what he’d been hiding in his other hand.

A fourth charm, heart shaped, with a red stone in the middle of it.

Magnus stared at it. Then at him. “Are you sure about this?” the mage whispered, as though not having enough breath for anything louder.

Alec nodded. In that moment all his insecurities faded away. “I know how I feel about Rafael. And... According to Andrew Rafael seems to consider us his family already. After seeing you with him today I think you may feel the same.” He tilted his head, not for the first time wishing that he would’ve been able to read his beloved’s mind. “What do you think?”

Magnus didn’t utter a thing, likely couldn’t. With a hand that wasn’t entirely steady the man took the charm. Then attached it to the bracelet. The gesture spoke more than any words could’ve.

Alec wasn’t able to hold himself back while fastening the bracelet around Magnus’ wrist. He blamed it on the intense hormones of an alpha who just became a parent. “You know... There’s room for more charms on that...”

Magnus silenced him and his thoughts effectively with a new kiss. Such that promised to lead to something far more. Until the twins started crying. Soon Rafael was also whimpering as a response to the babies’ distress.

Alec groaned. The timing...! “No more intimate fun, huh?”

“We can say goodbye to eating warm meals, too.” Magnus gave his frowning forehead a peck. “Welcome to parenthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is this family? (smiles) Hmm, how long will the evil author let them have their happiness...? (purses lips in contemplation) And aaaw, of course Alec is Magnus’ very own fairytale prince.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! You can’t even imagine how happy comments make me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	36. Fire, Heat and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ struggles with some insecurities. And the whole Lightwood-Bane family does some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny, really. One moment I wondered what I wanted to include in this chapter. Then, BAM! This wrote itself and became a MONSTER. (chuckles) I hope you don’t mind the size...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your lovely comments, love and support! You guys are AMAZING for being there for me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _It wasn’t bad enough that Magnus was in Edom. Another, at least equally horrible problem was who’d been trapped there as well. Lilith._

_They defeated her. Humiliated her. Banished her. There was absolutely no way her feelings for Magnus would be sweet. With each passing day Alec’s despair to save his fiancé before it’d be too late grew. It didn’t help at all that everyone around him acted and talked like Magnus was... Well. He wasn’t going to even think about that word._

_He had a wedding to plan – and the most important part of that was bringing his runaway groom back home._

_For two days following Magnus’ departure Alec sought tirelessly. Went through every book and scroll he could get his hands on, exhausted all options and his body. Each new attempt led to a new dead-end. Every now and then he experienced a nasty searing sensation all over his body but blamed it on stress. Surely he was allowed to feel like crap when he honestly had no idea how to help his mate? Eventually he remembered the massive collection of books his omega once possessed. And realized that he’d have to face one of the last people he wanted to see._

_Lorenzo’s eyebrow arched when the warlock found him standing behind the door. “Well. I suppose that with the recent news I should’ve expected you to come.”_

_Alec lifted his chin. He couldn’t quite hide how vulnerable and shattered he was. “I... I just got him back, and now this.” He swallowed hard when his voice broke. “You’ve kept Magnus’ books, right? Maybe there’s something in them.”_

_It was hard to say what Lorenzo saw on his face in that very moment. But something in the older man’s eyes changed and the man allowed him to enter. “I must warn you, your search is highly likely to prove futile. But I can’t stop you from trying.”_

_Determined to prove Lorenzo wrong, and anxious to find a way, Alec kept searching almost through the night. He couldn’t stomach food but accepted the coffee his more or less reluctant host offered because he was too stunned to refuse. At some point fatigue must’ve gotten the best of him. He woke up to feeling a hand on his shoulder. For a sweet moment of bliss he smiled, imagining that it was Magnus waking him up. (He couldn’t possibly know that he’d been smiling in his sleep, too. Because in his dreams he was with the man he loved.)_

_Then Lorenzo spoke. Reality came rushing back. “Perhaps you should head back to the Institute to get some proper rest. You won’t be any help to Magnus like this.”_

_“I’m fine.” Alec had no intention to focus on himself. He had far more important things to worry about. “And I can’t rest! Magnus, he... he’s in hell, because he saved me and all of Alicante! He’s stuck there with Lilith and if I don’t get him out of there soon she may...!” He couldn’t utter the rest because he couldn’t breathe. Horrible fire filled his lungs and his whole body, sizzled in his veins. Then it practically exploded out of him, fueled by his overwhelming emotional agony._

_Lorenzo was barely fast enough to avoid getting injured and to keep the apartment from being destroyed when fire erupted from Alec. While the quite horrifying episode lasted less than thirty seconds it sucked a lot of energy out of the Shadowhunter. He slumped to his knees gasping._

_“Heavenly fire...!” Lorenzo murmured, wide-eyed. “But... How...?”_

_Alec’s buzzing brain took a moment to catch up. “The Sword... It exploded and I was hit by shrapnel.” And then another possibility occurred to him. Such that made his heart race. All traces of physical discomfort vanished when fool’s hope rolled in. “I can withstand being in Edom.” He'd studied more than hard enough to know._

_Lorenzo shook his head. “Absolutely not! Even if the fire would be able to protect you it’s far too dangerous. You can’t even imagine how horrible that place is.”_

_“I’m not leaving the love of my life there!” Alec’s eyes blazed with a fire that rivaled the one he just unleashed. “Lorenzo, please...! You... You said that you’ve been in love. If you’ve ever loved someone like this... Then open a portal. Let me get Magnus home.”_

_Lorenzo stared at him funnily. “Looking at you right now... Mr. Lightwood, I honestly doubt that I would’ve ever loved anyone as you do.” The warlock sighed heavily. “Very well, I’ll help. But if you get yourself killed, you have only yourself to blame. Consider yourself warned.”_

_Creating the portal took frustratingly long. It also reminded Alec painfully of when Magnus headed to Edom for the first time. He wondered if a time would ever come when he’d stop blaming himself for the pain and suffering that led to._

_He was surprised when Lorenzo prepared to accompany him. “I’m not a heartless monster, although I possibly come across as such sometimes. I’m not letting you risk your life all alone. And perhaps this is my opportunity to prove that I deserve my post as High Warlock.”_

_Alec was touched. He would’ve preferred not risking anyone else, but he was all too aware that he needed help. “Thank you.”_

_Lorenzo shrugged. “Well. Magnus would likely transform me to something... unpleasant if I’d let something happen to you.”_

_The trip to Edom... hurt, a lot. Alec couldn’t feel himself screaming from the agony but he heard it echoing uncomfortably. And then he stumbled rather gracelessly to his destination._

_Alec panted for a few moments to catch his breath and to get used to how the fire inside him reacted to Edom. It roared and bubbled, itching to be unleashed. The Shadowhunter, however, fixed his attention elsewhere determinedly. He shivered at his current surroundings. Far too warm air, a hostile sky, demons circling above him... Every hour Magnus had to spend trapped there was too long._

_“Do you have any idea where we should go?” Lorenzo inquired, obviously as uncomfortable as he felt._

_“Yeah, I do.” Alec had been worried about how he’d manage to locate his beloved in such a massive place. It turned out there was no need to fret. Because in that realm Magnus’ magic was stronger and apparently it enhanced their bond. More determined than ever in his life Alec began to trek forward with his unexpected ally by his side._

_/_

_When Alec went to Edom Jace felt it. Sharply. The blond groaned and placed a hand on where the parabatai rune was, a frown on his face. “Something’s wrong”, he announced immediately, sheer terror dripping to his tone. “I have to call Alec...”_

_“I’m afraid the cell phone service is bad where he is right now.” Catarina had a stormy expression on her face when she walked into the Institute’s library with Izzy. The warlock showed them a fire message. “Lorenzo sent me this.”_

_‘_ Alec has heavenly fire inside him. I can’t stop him from going to Edom now that he has a way but I’ll accompany him. We may need reinforcements. _’_

_Simon’s eyes widened. Clary paled. Izzy looked like she wanted to punch someone. Jace swore, loudly. Maryse covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes watering. They’d been searching for a way to help Magnus, too. They’d been too slow. Alec found something, just like he swore to._

_Helen, who’d been helping them, swallowed hard. “That fire... It’s extremely unstable.” Her eyes were full of worry. “If Alec is in contact with Downworlders it’ll eventually destroy him, and possibly those around him. And we have no idea what kind of an impact Edom will have on the fire.”_ /

/

Alec knew that he was being a fool. But he was so tense that his body hurt and could barely keep himself from growling while Annie checked up on Magnus and the twins. It didn’t help that his omega was far from comfortable with the whole thing.

Annie had to notice his distress but didn’t mention it. There was a gentle smile on her face the whole time. “Papa here seems to be perfectly fine. The birth caused quite a bit of tearing and I’m not a fan of the adventure that took place way too soon after. But everything seems to have healed nicely.”

“The perks of being a warlock with healing abilities.” Magnus tried to sound cheery but his hands were frantic while pulling up his pants. Alec’s heart ached when he realized that his mate’s anxiety wasn’t caused only by his private parts being revealed. While Magnus’ bump was small a pregnancy with twins would show for a while. His beloved’s abdominal area was still swollen and it was obviously a source of self-consciousness now that it didn’t contain their little ones. Alec decided solemnly that he’d do his best to chase away those insecurities.

Then Annie started to inspect the twins and Alec stiffened, growling before he’d seen it coming.

It might’ve been a total disaster. Fortunately Damian came to rescue. Imitating his daddy, the baby tried to growl, too. It was little more than a squeak and the child huffed from disappointment.

The adults present couldn’t help it. They laughed. “I hear you, little alpha”, Annie chuckled and tickled the baby’s feet. He frowned mightily and kicked her hand, earning a smirk. “Mine, aren’t we feisty! He’s a lively little thing.” If they hadn’t known better, they would’ve said that the boy smiled proudly at that. It was just gas, wasn’t it?

The parents snorted. With very little actual annoyance. “You have no idea before you’ve seen him demand food”, Alec stated with amusement.

“Yesterday he magicked his own diaper change when he decided that we were too slow.” Magnus’ eyes twinkled with fondness. “The used one ended up in the middle of the floor and hit our cat, Church. The poor thing has been hiding ever since.”

Annie grinned. “So I was right. Your lives won’t get boring with these little ones around.” She poked Damian’s nose, making him sneeze. “You... are a perfectly healthy little baby. Thank you.”

Damian sneezed again, yawned and closed his eyes, obviously deciding that the whole situation didn’t deserve his attention anymore.

Annie moved on to Aurora. The little girl whimpered as soon as she was touched, which made both Damian and Alec growl. Magnus snorted before soothing his mate with a kiss on a cheek and his son with a tickle that was accepted with a happy purr. (Only papa was allowed to tickle Damian, Alec learned that the hard and wet way during a diaper change.) “And I was once labeled the most over-dramatic member of this family.”

With the light atmosphere around her Aurora seemed to calm down as well. She opened her eyes a crack and peered at Annie with a deep, thoughtful frown. The child kept watch on Annie the whole time she worked. “I feel like I’m being evaluated.”

“She approves”, Alec assured her. “If she didn’t, you’d know. She can be... pretty loud.”

Aurora’s attention span ended immediately after Annie was done. With the woman’s hands withdrawing, the baby lifted her own. She pursed her lips and breathed hard. Then squealed in delight as sparks of turquoise magic came out. What she’d hoped to accomplish was a mystery to the adults. Perhaps she just wanted to test what it felt like to unleash her magic. In any case she seemed delighted. Even more so when Magnus whirled a finger and blue sparks joined in, the two colors dancing together.

Alec felt so proud that he feared he might burst. These were his, all three of them. His omega, his mate, his little ones, his offspring. His family.

“I think it’s safe to say that all three of you are okay”, Annie declared with a smile. “Just take it easy for a while, get used to each other.” Her eyes hardened meaningfully when she looked at Magnus. “And no more magic depletion when your body is still adjusting.”

Magnus nodded obediently but Annie and Alec knew better than to take his word for it. The alpha would keep an eye on his beloved. He didn’t say it out loud, though, not wanting to irritate the warlock by fussing. (In his humble opinion it was perfectly understandable watchfulness.) Alec then cleared his throat, bracing himself for inquiring something... embarrassing. “So... Everything’s... healed?” How the hell was he going to express his thoughts without dying of shame?

Annie seemed to catch on. She was tactful enough to not laugh but her eyes twinkled from amusement. (If she would’ve exclaimed ‘You’re talking about sex’ it wouldn’t reminded him too much of another mortifying discussion.) “Like I said, take it easy. But healthwise, you can restart all parts of your relationship when the time feels right.”

Both men blushed scarlet.

/

They didn’t actually talk about 'the Big S’. The twins got fussy after Annie’s departure, Izzy and Simon stopped by so they could plan on Alexandra’s naming ceremony, and Rafael needed their attention. In the middle of all that other things were easily forgotten. Magnus was more than happy with that.

He should’ve remembered how persistent Alec could be.

He was taking a shower when the bathroom’s door opened. Very soon another, beyond familiar person joined him. Magnus did his best to smile and wished that he would’ve had a towel to wrap around himself. (So sue him for being vain. His husband happened to be a drop-dead gorgeous younger man, who should remain interested in him and his body hopefully for a very... very long time. It was different when he was pregnant and round with the gifts their bond blessed them with. Now he was just... saggy.) “Hey”, he murmured, holding eye contact to keep his beloved’s gaze from straying lower. “What’s this all about?”

Alec responded by kissing him with such fire and passion that left no room for questions. Despite his insecurities Magnus wanted to chuckle. To imagine that this horny beast was the same boy who once blushed under just his gaze...! Not that he would’ve been complaining.

Alec panted when they were finally forced to part. “It’s... been so long since we last shared a shower. I missed this. I missed you.”

Honestly? Magnus hadn’t realized how... in need he was until at that very moment. His alpha’s scent drove his mind and senses wild. Almost made him forget about worrying. “The kids...”

“... are all asleep. I just checked.” Alec kissed his neck, knowing perfectly well which spot to hit. “And there’s a baby monitor in the bedroom, just in case. So relax. Enjoy this.”

Euphoria struck through Magnus like a tsunami. Alec’s safe hands guiding and caressing him, those warm lips that couldn’t seem to stay away from him for more than a second at a time... They were all that existed. They fell to their bed, like a million times before. Romantic music and the sea of softly scented candles the alpha had scattered all over the bedroom certainly helped set the mood. It wasn’t until one of Alec’s hands accidentally brushed his stomach Magnus crashed to the reality.

Alec noticed. (It was kind of hard not to, with how Magnus held his breath.) The Shadowhunter didn’t call him ridiculous or overdramatic, instead rested their foreheads together. “Magnus, you just gave me two babies. Of course your body will be different for a while. If some of those changes are permanent it makes no difference to me. Because this body...” The man’s hold on him tightened slightly, demandingly, hungrily. “... is the only one I’ll ever desire. It’ll never be anything short of perfect in my eyes. I wish that you could see how beautiful you are.” Their eyes locked and held while they breathed each other in. “Every time you touch me it’s like there’s still a little bit of heavenly fire in me. That’s how much I want you, how much I’ll always want you.”

How was Magnus expected to not get weak and wild at that? He did, however, have enough self-restraint to place a palm on his mate’s naked chest. (Oh, how he adored the feel of that mighty heart racing under his hand...!) “Condom first. I’m not taking a chance of you knocking me up again just yet.”

Alec’s eyes lit up in a way that had nothing to do with lust. One eyebrow bounced up. “’Just yet’?”

“Of course that’s the part you’d hear”, Magnus chuckled. It transformed to a purr when they kissed. “I’ve created a monster. One I happen to love very much.”

“I love you, too.”

/

The following day Rafael was finally strong enough to explore the apartment. Which led to something very exciting. Holding Alec’s hand, he followed the man to where Magnus had placed the twins to a massive bed. “They’ve been restless today”, the warlock revealed. “I think they’ve been looking forward to meeting you. They grew quite fond of you when they were still in my stomach.” The man’s eyes softened when he hesitated. “You can come closer. You won’t hurt them.”

Rafael was too eager to resist. Slowly but determinedly he made his way to the bed. A tiny gasp left him when he saw the babies.

Their magic was incredibly strong and greeted him like it’d missed him. Still a little unsure of how he’d be received, he sat down and held out both hands to touch the little ones. They both grabbed one of his fingers almost immediately and held on tight, welcoming him.

“I think they’d like you to be a part of their family”, Alec revealed. “Very much. And... Magnus and I would like that, too.”

Magnus nodded to affirm his mate’s statement. “We haven’t been looking after you only because it’s the right thing to do. But also because you’re special to us. The more time you’ve spent here, the clearer it’s become that you may just be the missing piece our family needs.” The warlock gave him a moment to digest those words. “Do we feel special like that to you, too? Do you think you’d like to stay with us?”

Rafael stared in utter amazement. These people... They wouldn’t send him away, now that he felt better? He might still have a home, even if his mom went away? He stared, and stared, unaware of the tears of joy filling his eyes. Eventually he remembered to nod. Yes, of course he wanted to stay – more than anything!

Magnus’ smile made him feel so safe and loved that it was a little scary. “In that case... Close your eyes, Cherub. I have a surprise for you.”

Rafael hesitated for a second. Then nodded again and obeyed. He wasn’t startled when the omega picked him up gently, instead clung to the man. His heart sang from joy, and from the bottom of it he hoped that his mom was happy for him, wherever she was.

He wasn’t carried far. Magnus let him down gently and slowly. There was a curious noise, and he felt the work of the mage’s familiar magic. Shortly after the man spoke. “You can open your eyes, now.”

Rafael did and could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The room in front of him was beautiful. Full of light and warmth. A bed, a drawing table and a cabinet of light-colored wood... More toys than he’d ever seen in his life...

“I take it you approve?” Magnus brushed his hair with a tender hand. “That’s your room, Rafael. Welcome home.”

The tears of joy rolled freely while Rafael embraced Magnus with all his might. When Alec joined them, he held on to the Shadowhunter with similar vigor. He didn’t remember ever feeling such happiness.

As of that day Rafael became a Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the family, Rafe! (smiles) And aaaw, some sexy times after Magnus’ insecurities. Is Alec the perfect alpha? I think he is. (grins) (Magnus, silly man, don't you see how far gone for you your husband is?) Enjoy the fluff while you caaaaaaaaaan...! (whistles innocently)
> 
> SOOOO... How was that? ANY good? PLEASE, do leave a note! All comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. 
> 
> Take care!


	37. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recently officially expanded Lightwood-Bane family enjoys spending time together. Someone else’s little one has a naming ceremony that’s followed by a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter grew, and grew, and... Well, you get the idea, LOL. We’ll see if it turned out to be any good...
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for you comments and support! I’ve been insanely busy lately, so having you cheering me has meant even more than usual. (HUGS)
> 
> SOOOO... Are you ready? Because here we go! Angst, a near-death, smut and family time ahoy!

/ _Magnus knew that Lilith was gathering demons. And he knew that there was absolutely no way he’d ever give her what she wanted. He also knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against what she’d soon launch at him. His hours were numbered._

_It was only natural, in his opinion, that in such a time of despair he kept hearing Alec’s voice. Calling out to him, whispering words of love and comfort. “Magnus!” He thought that it was a trick of his imagination, too. Until he sensed his mate, seconds before hearing the running steps._

_Magnus turned very slowly, still wondering if he was hallucinating in his final moments. The young man he wasn’t supposed to see ever again smiling at him was certainly like a vision. “Alexander...!” He wanted to run; to wrap his arms around Alec and never let go, or to send his beloved back to safety. “How...?” He shook his head. “You can’t be here.”_

_Alec shrugged. Like the two of them together in hell was no big deal. “I told you, it’s only Edom. I’m never losing you again.”_

_Those words broke Magnus’ resolve. He dashed forward, breathless and in a shock, then threw himself to his fiancé’s waiting arms. It was perfection._

_Until it wasn’t._

_They both felt the sparks of fire. Magnus’ stomach knotted when Alec groaned and shuddered. “What’s wrong?” he demanded. No Shadowhunter had any business being in Edom, he chided himself. If something happened to Alec because of him...!_

_“He has heavenly fire inside him”, Lorenzo explained when the archer couldn’t squeeze out the words. There was a surprising amount of concern in the other warlock’s eyes. "I'm afraid it's quite volatile around those with demon blood."_

_Such was Magnus’ panic for his mate that he didn’t question why his rival, who hated him, was there. He swallowed hard. “What?” Then it clicked. “That sword...! When it exploded...”_

_“Let’s recap later.” Lorenzo’s tone was firm but not hostile. “Step away from him.”_

_Magnus obeyed, reluctantly. He and Alec stared at each other, joy transforming bitterly to heartbreak yet again. Those two always seemed to come hand in hand for them. “So... I can’t touch you?” What kind of a future could they have together if he wouldn’t be able to even touch the man he loved? And what kind of damage would the fire do to Alec?_

_“We’ll find a way.” The absolute faith Alec had in them shattered his heart. “We always find a way.”_

_Magnus opened his mouth. As it turned out he didn’t have to decide what to say. Because Lilith finally made her move, charged at them with the fury of the entire realm._

_Magnus and Lorenzo exchanged a look and a nod, then took each other’s hands. The blast of magic they sent at Lilith was incredible. But useless. She continued her attack with a screech of victory and outrage._

_That was when Alec stepped up, stood protectively in front of the omega. Magnus recognized the steel-hard look on his alpha’s face all too well. “Stand back”, the Shadowhunter growled while raising his hands and directing them at Lilith. Then, before either warlock could shout a protest, Alec unleashed the full force of the heavenly fire._

_No matter how many centuries Magnus might get to live, he’d never forget the way Lilith howled upon impact. She was the most powerful creature Edom had ever seen. But she wasn’t invincible, no one was. And when the greatest weapon that’d ever been created against those with demonic blood struck her... She was destroyed. Possibly in a way she had no coming back from._

_The trio didn’t have long to celebrate their victory. Because as soon as Lilith fell so did Alec, with a pained moan. Magnus slumped to his beloved’s side and nearly touched him before thinking better of it. The sight and his inability to do anything to help brought tears to his eyes. Because he’d never seen Alec in so much agony._

_Their agonized eyes met and they both knew what was happening._

_“Go”, Alec choked out. “It’ll burst... Go...”_

_Magnus shook his head firmly. If one tear rolled, he didn’t care. “Wherever you go, I go.” Even if they’d both go down in flames._

_Alec’s eyes shimmered from moisture while a feeble hand landed right next to Magnus’. That close it was easy to feel the younger man’s unnatural heat. Magnus would’ve given just about anything to be able to squeeze the limb comfortingly._

_hen, just as there seemed to be no hope left... “Alec!” “Magnus!”_

_Desperate hope surging from within, Magnus lifted his gaze. For the second time hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. Several more familiar faces rushed towards them. Izzy and Simon, who held hands without noticing it. Clary and Catarina side by side, just like Jace and Helen._

_“How did you find us?” Lorenzo inquired. Then looked at the Shadowhunters with open surprise. “And how can you be here?”_

_“Spotting you wasn’t exactly hard with Lilith burning. Let’s go through the rest later.” Horror and ache filled Jace’s eyes when he saw his brother. “Alec...!”_

_While Izzy and Jace did what little they could to make Alec feel better, Helen thought hard. “Sharing the fire... I think it might help." Or make things worse. "I’m not sure if it’d be enough to save him, but...” It was the only option they had, other than the unthinkable._

_Catarina nodded firmly, taking charge when no one else seemed able to. “Everyone with demon blood, take a few steps backwards. Hurry, we don’t have long.” She gave Magnus a sad look, seeing how hard it was to not do a thing when Alec was... “I know, and I'm sorry. But you have to.”_

_His heart and gaze full of despair, Magnus met Alec’s unfocused eyes. “It’ll be okay.” He hoped dearly that he wasn’t lying. “I’ll be right here.” Come what may._

_As soon as the rest of them had stepped further, Izzy and Jace helped Alec up. The archer succeeded in standing tall with the sheer force of stubbornness. Clary joined them and the four took each other’s hands. Formed a circle._

_A few endlessly long seconds later the fire began to spread from one Shadowhunter to another. They all screamed but did their best to withstand. Until they just couldn’t. All eyes were on the pillar of flame that shot up towards the sky._

_Soon Magnus didn’t care what became of it. Because Alec was first gasping, then breathed easily, eyes slightly widened. “It’s... It’s gone. I can’t feel it anymore.”_

_Losing all self-control, Magnus ran forward again and embraced Alec. Held on so tightly that it possibly hurt. Alec clung back every bit as desperately. Because they could. Because they’d been given another chance. They might’ve kissed right there, in the middle of Edom and in front of their friends, if time hadn’t decided to go against them once more._

_“I... hate to interrupt, but...” Lorenzo nodded tensely towards the sky. “It would seem that the heavenly fire was a bit too much on Edom. We have to go.”_

_“What about the rift?” Alec mumbled._

_Magnus laughed. Or cried. It was hard to tell. “Alexander, soon there’ll be no Edom.” His heart rejoiced while his personal hell began to crumble around them. “There’s no need to keep the rift sealed.” He caressed his beloved’s face with his hand, smiling despite the exhaustion rapidly crashing down on him. “Let’s go home.” He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d get to do so._

_Alec smiled with still moist eyes and nodded eagerly, as overjoyed and disbelieving as he was._

_Magnus hadn’t slept or eaten in days. His magic was strong but he’d used far too much of it to fight back Lilith while keeping the rift closed. And then there was everything that happened before Edom. Including the improperly healed injury his encounter with Asmodeus left him with. (No one fought a Greater Demon without getting a few scratches, even their offspring.) All that combined with emotional distress... It was too much._

_Magnus managed to open a portal to his former loft and watched carefully while the others ran through. His own steps stumbled and the whole world spun while he approached it. He had no idea if he made it to the other side before losing consciousness._

_/_

Rafael loved his new room. And he already adored Alec and Magnus. The other people visiting the couple... He wasn’t so sure of them. They seemed nice enough, but sometimes being around them got overwhelming. So he did the only thing that felt natural when he couldn’t breathe in the presence of strangers. He hid under his bed and stayed there until he was brave enough to crawl back out. 

One day he noticed that he wasn’t alone in his hiding place. A cat who’d been introduced to him as Church was there. They stared at each other, then decided to accept one another. Slowly and cautiously Church came closer and lay down right next to him. Even allowed the child to scratch from behind the ear. Together they listened to the apartment, kept watch. Two creatures who were scared of people keeping each other company. 

Eventually Rafael crawled out and made his way soundlessly towards the kitchen. He was hungry and would’ve magicked himself something to eat. But Magnus had made him promise that he wouldn’t use magic without adult supervision. He wasn’t about to break the rules of his home when he’d only just been accepted there. 

Apparently he wouldn’t need his powers to get food. Because when he approached the kitchen a mouth-watering scent made him lick his lips. Peering to the room, he saw something that made him tilt his head in curiosity. 

Dinner was definitely in the making but Alec and Magnus weren’t paying a lot of attention to it. Magnus sat on a kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around Alec to keep the Shadowhunter close and hands under the taller man’s shirt. The alpha held on to the omega like someone who had a great gift in their hands. The men kept exchanging slow kisses, both humming like they’d tasted something good. Rafael had never seen something like that. He decided very quickly that he liked it. He definitely also liked the way the men looked at each other when they weren’t kissing. It felt incredibly good to see so much love in the room. 

Still, it seemed like the kind of a moment he wasn’t supposed to witness. Careful to not make a sound, he went back to his room. For some odd reason he felt safer than he remembered ever feeling. 

Not much later Alec peered under the bed, where he was playing with Church, with a soft smile. “Do you feel like coming out? Dinner’s ready.” 

Rafael nodded and let Alec help him to his feet although he didn’t actually need assistance. Immediately after the boy squealed from delight when Alec picked him up to a piggy bag ride. He wrapped his arms around the tall man’s neck, almost like embracing him. Despite being hungry Rafael was full in a different way, genuinely happy. He wondered if that was what being home was supposed to feel like. 

_/_

Several hours later only the adults were awake. Just, anyway. Both panted heavily and shivered from the intense pleasure that hadn’t finished rushing through their bodies yet. They probably could’ve used a shower but neither wanted to leave the bed. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Magnus chuckled breathlessly. “Those noises I made... Trust me, they weren’t caused by pain.” They were both immensely glad that magic had the room sound-proofed. He arched his body, once more comfortable with himself after losing most of the baby-weight. (The way Alec worshiped his body also did wonders to his confidence.) “It seems I’m not the only one with magical hands. When did you learn that trick with your fingers? Have you watched a... movie without me?" 

Alec shrugged, a sinful proud smirk on his face. “Maybe. And you’re great at inspiring me.” If the fiery little pecks peppered on his chest and... far lower areas were any indication, the man was cooking up another boost of inspiration. 

Magnus shifted himself so that his husband had an easier access to each and every spot the young man wanted to explore. In the meantime he had an expedition of his own. With a gentle hand he caressed Alec’s hair, the dark locks that were slightly damp from their pleasurable activities. He then brushed the elegant neck, making his alpha emit an appreciative sound. He didn't need to touches just because the Inquisitor was so beautiful that Magnus could barely believe his luck. With how many times they’d nearly lost each other, had been forced to walk away from each other... He had to make sure that this was all real from time to time. 

Alec looked up to meet his cat eyes. And seemed to entertain similar wistful thoughts. “Yours.” _I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._

“Yours”, Magnus murmured back. And accepted a languid kiss. He grinned when something promising pressed against him. “Someone is ready for round three.” Swiftly and unexpectedly enough to surprise Alec he flipped them so that he was on top. “Your turn to enjoy my magic. And I won’t be using my powers.” Each of the following words was accompanied by a kiss. “Just... my... body.” 

_/_

When the twins were three weeks old Alexandra had her naming ceremony. Izzy and Simon decided to keep it non-religious, something just for their nearest and dearest. They had all the time in the world to decide if they wanted another, more spiritual ceremony later. 

The little one remained curious but quiet through most of the event. She smiled radiantly when Rebecca, Alec and Magnus were declared her godparents. The moment she became Alexandra Rebecca Lightwood-Lewis officially the tiny werewolf squealed loudly. As though roaring her joy for the whole world to hear. 

This was who she was – this was her family. 

When the official part was over Maryse admired her granddaughter with a heartwarming amount of love. (A former Circle member adoring a Downworlder infant like that... It was nothing short of miraculous.) “My goodness with this one...! I can’t believe how much like Isabelle she looks.” 

“I know.” None of those present had ever seen Simon appear so proud. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of his daughter. “It’s like she was always meant to be ours.” 

“I like that thought. And I think you’re right.” Clary gave her best friend’s shoulder a squeeze. “Some things just go exactly like they’re meant to." 

The two exchanged a smile. They’d known each other... for a very long time. Some of it was amazing, some absolutely horrible. Now, with both of them having found the exact people they were supposed to be with, their friendship was stronger than ever. 

About an hour later most of the guests had left. (Magnus and Alec among them, because they were anxious to head back to their kids Catarina was babysitting. The twins were too young and Rafael had one of his shy days so they couldn’t be taken along.) After embracing every member of the family of three Maryse was about to join Luke, who’d already waited for her for a while by his car. (She had hard time leaving her daughter and granddaughter. So sue her.) Curiosity got the better of her when she saw Simon and Robert talking while Izzy was putting Alexandra to sleep. The vampire was... curiously serious. Then Robert was smiling, nodding and hugging the young man who looked like someone just gave him the moon from the sky. 

Maryse wondered with glee if there’d be two weddings in her family’s near future. 

Later that evening one of Simon and Izzy’s neighbors, an elderly lady named Sue, grew worried when she heard a thud and a shout. Was something wrong with the lovely young couple living next door from her? Concluding that the noise came from their balcony, she peered there. And smiled. Simon lay on the floor, with Isabelle on top of him. They were kissing soundly. There was a shiny new ring on the young woman’s left ring finger. Sue decided to leave them be to celebrate. 

A Shadowhunter, a vampire and a werewolf forming a family – it was certainly proof that fate worked in curious ways sometimes. 

_/_

A few days later Alec was irrationally emotional while he watched the twins sleeping. He was supposed to go back to work that morning. And while he loved his job leaving his mate and babies made the alpha inside him frantic. How was he supposed to focus on making the world a safer place when his whole world waited for him at home? 

"Alexander, don’t do this to yourself.” Magnus massaged him gently with hands that instantly made him feel better. “You’ve already changed the world more than anyone would’ve dared to hope. And you’ll make the world such a beautiful place for our kids to grow up in.” 

Alec sighed, starting to relax. “I just... I hate leaving you." 

“You’re not leaving us. We’ll be right here waiting for you.” Magnus nuzzled his head against his mate. “And when the twins get a little older, we’ll come and visit you during lunch.” 

His family visiting him at work... Getting to show them off to everyone... Alec liked that thought. A lot. “With coffee and cinnamon buns?” 

Mirth flickered in Magnus’ eyes. “Of course. I wouldn’t even consider anything else.” 

Alec’s mood improved while his husband’s scent allowed his raging hormones to settle. He kissed the smaller man eagerly, imprinting every detail to memory like he didn’t know that mouth better than his own. Magnus’ taste... The hitch in the warlock’s breath when he started to get... excited... The way the omega shivered from pleasure and leaned closer still, as though wanting to merge together with him... The absolute, soul-deep connection between them without an alliance rune being needed... It made Alec feel like he could do anything. 

“I take it you’re feeling better?” 

Alec nodded. “Hmm.” He didn’t even try to articulate something that was beyond words. 

“Good.” Magnus nuzzled his cheek with his nose. “As much as I’d love to take this further... We’re being watched.” 

Curious, Alec glanced to the side. Too young to see clearly be damned, the once again wide-awake twins were staring at them, heads tilted so that they nearly rested against each other. From under the crib Rafael also watched with clearly visible curiosity. With his grumpy ally Church by his side so that the feline’s behind was towards them. 

For a second Alec was mortified. Until it occurred to him that he never witnessed romantic, tender moments between his parents as a child. ‘Emotions are weakness’ was a Shadowhunter guideline. He’d teach his kids differently. 

The men were subtle, so the children weren’t aware that they’d been caught just yet. Alec leaned to Magnus’ ear and wrapped both arms around his husband. “Why don’t we give them something to look at? Care to dance, just one song before I have to go?” 

“Well, Mr. Lightwood-Bane...”, Magnus purred. A snap of fingers later a beautiful, French song filled the air. “Dazzle me.” 

Under the keen eyes of their kids the pair danced slowly, swaying to the beat rather than taking actual steps. Alec leaned to Magnus and whispered something the music drowned out from prying ears. Those words made the omega cling to his mate more tightly, purring as loudly as the twins and Church. 

When the song ended Alec left for work. Which led to Magnus and Rafael having to use magic to soothe the twins as they started to cry miserably. Two minutes later they were giggling. All was well in the world. 

It was certainly a blessing that they didn’t know everything that was coming... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was THAT for an emotional roller-coaster, LOL! And what is it with me and ominous final lines...? (huffs)
> 
> Was that ANY good, at all? Did you enjoy the smut and cuteness? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll be there.
> 
> Take care!


	38. Perfect Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting their trio isn’t easy on Malec but it’s their imperfect perfection nonetheless. But is something coming to taint their happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeeeeeeew! I should’ve been in bed HOURS ago. Just so you know, all that stuff about sleep-debt in this chapter? I know what I’m talking about...
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! It means a lot that not all of you have given up on this MASSIVE story yet. (chuckles and HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Let’s go and see if I’m getting myself to the naughty list with this one... I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

/ _When Alec jumped through the portal only Magnus was behind him. He expected his fiancé to follow immediately. Instead no one else came through. The portal started to flicker, clearly on the verge of closing. His heart began to race madly._

_Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was wrong...!_

_Then, just as Alec contemplated going back – consequences be damned – Magnus slumped to the floor. Perhaps for a second longer the warlock remained semi-conscious. Then lay completely, eerily still._

_The fear Alec experienced before lit up to a full inferno. He was on his knees, his hand caressing the omega’s face, before he’d actively decided to do so. “Magnus?” He didn’t manage to entice any sort of a reaction. “Magnus, baby, wake up for me...!”_

_Alec growled ferociously when Catarina and Lorenzo accompanied him. Two people, one of whom was also an alpha, approaching without a permission when his mate was at his most vulnerable... It didn’t sit well with him._

_“Alec, calm down.” Catarina’s voice was barely enough to anchor him on some semblance of sanity. “We’re trying to help Magnus. Will you let us?”_

_Alec hesitated for a long, loaded second. Then nodded stiffly. His whole body was so tense that it hurt while to warlocks began to examine Magnus. With a gentle hand Catarina lifted her friend’s shirt. With the coat out of the way Alec saw the blood staining the fabric and felt sick to his stomach. It got a lot worse when the damage underneath was revealed. Those close enough to see gasped._

_There was a magic-caused wound, still raw and ugly, by Magnus’ hip._

_“Asmodeus”, Lorenzo hissed. (In a different frame of mind Alec might’ve been surprised by how concerned the mage seemed.) “It seems that he managed to land a hit before Magnus took him down.”_

_Blue magic shone while Catarina started the healing process. “The wound seems to look worse than it actually is. I think he tried to take care of it but things... got hectic.” She focused hard and agonizingly slowly most of the injury faded away. “It’ll take some time before it heals entirely. He also has a severe case of magic depletion. And I’m willing to bet money that he didn’t drink or eat in Edom, which doesn’t help.”_

_“But... He’ll be okay, right?” Alec needed to ask, to know._

_Catarina looked at him with a smile of sympathy, despite the worry lines on her forehead. “Yes. It’ll take a few days, but that stubborn idiot should be okay. He just needs a lot of rest.”_

_A collective sigh of relief went through the room. Alec barely noticed. He had to use all his willpower to not break down while he pulled the love of his life to his arms._

_Having Magnus practically die because his body rejected Lorenzo’s magic... Realizing how much his mate was suffering... Having to sever their bond... Getting Magnus back, only to lose him right after to hell... Heavenly fire, the certainty that he’d die... Now this..._

_It was far too much, would’ve been for anyone._

_The others seemed to get the hint that their presence wasn’t needed. Helen gave him a look of support. Simon asked him to tell Magnus to get better soon when he’d wake up. After a terse nod of approval from him Clary kissed Magnus’ cheek. Izzy gave him a firm hug before telling him to look after himself and his man. Catarina promised that she’d be back in the morning and told him that he could call, anytime, if something felt off._

_Lorenzo lingered behind. For a shocking reason. “This apartment... At first I imagined that it’d make an excellent trophy but now... I see that I don’t belong here. You two do. You always seem to find your way back here.”_

_Alec barely dared to believe that he was hearing what he thought he was. “What... are you saying?”_

_Lorenzo handed over the apartment’s key in an endearingly over-dramatic fashion. “This is your home, not mine. Take a good care of it and each other.”_

_Overwhelmed and drained in great many ways, Alec carried Magnus to bed. So what if he was barely strong enough for it? He wasn’t going to let anyone else touch his mate. He was so focused on tucking his beloved in and ensuring that Magnus was as comfortable as possible that he nearly forgot their one remaining visitor._

_“Alec.” Jace’s eyes seemed decades older than just months ago. (Was it any wonder, after everything?) “I can feel your fear.” When he opened his mouth to claim that he was perfectly fine the blond cut him short. “It’s okay. Magnus is right here, he’s safe. You’re safe, too. You're home.” Jace offered him a smile of relief. “You can finally start planning that wedding of yours.”_

_Alec stared at his brother, his parabatai. And those walls he’d kept up since Magnus broke down in his arms after the failed proposal... They came tumbling down. He came tumbling down, slumped to his knees on the floor when all strength and adrenaline left his body. Jace held him while he cried._

_Later, after Jace had gone, Alec pulled off his shirt and changed to his most comfortable pants. Then slipped to the golden sheets he’d missed more than he’d realized. And lay down next to the man he’d missed so much that it almost tore him apart. He had to press a hand on Magnus’ chest, bare due to the injury, where a stubborn heart was beating slowly but steadily._

_Magnus was real, alive and right there next to him – it was almost too good to be true._

_“I love you.” Alec needed to say it, now that he had a chance. He couldn’t take his eyes off the omega’s face. But it was getting so hard to stay awake... Eyes already slipping closed, he kissed the other’s forehead. “See you in the morning.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face._ /

/

Raising three children – especially twin-babies and a traumatized little boy – was far from easy. But somehow Alec and Magnus soldiered through the sleepless nights, tears, tantrums and acting up magic. It was a barely controllable chaos but they’d never been happier. (For Magnus, who’d lived for centuries, that was saying a lot.)

On the night the twins turned two months old the whole family lay in the same bed. Rafael emitted tiny noises while sleeping between the adults. Aurora purred on Alec’s chest, turquoise magic flickering every now and then as a response to what she dreamed of. Damian, who’d fought sleep for as long as he physically could, was tangled as tightly as he could to Magnus’ shirt. The grumpy baby’s left leg twitched and there was a frown that looked positively Alec on his face.

“What time is it?” Alec whispered, stifling a yawn.

“Two in the morning.” Magnus sighed heavily. “You have work tomorrow. Try to get some sleep.”

This time Alec wasn’t able to hold back a glorious yawn. “... ‘not sure if I can. My ears are ringing from the twins crying.” The Shadowhunter nuzzled his head against him. “... ‘s okay, though. People are getting used to me falling ‘sleep during meetings.”

Magnus inhaled a deep breath, his eyelids drooping. “You know what we need? A date night.” The past couple of months their lives had been a baby-bubble. They needed some time with just the two of them.

“Great plan.” Alec sounded like he was half-asleep already. “... ‘bout the kids?”

Magnus smirked. “Biscuit mentioned that she and Jace would like to test what it’s like to be parents. Maybe we can give them a chance.”

A couple of days later it was Friday and they made their plan reality. Leaving the kids... It was horribly difficult. Especially because Aurora wailed out of heartbreak and Rafael seemed to be close to tears. But they had to take that step sooner or later. The important part was showing their little ones that every time they left, they’d also come back.

The couple had dinner at one of New York’s most expensive restaurants. After that they planned to see a movie that’d set the mood for the rest of the evening. Instead they fell asleep in the movie theater. It absolutely wasn’t the peak of romance but it was perfect all the same.

“We’re not telling Jace about this”, Alec declared while yawning and stretching.

“I agree.” Magnus leaned closer happily when his husband wrapped an arm around him. “He’d never let us live this down. And we have a reputation as the horniest couple to maintain.”

The sight they encountered upon returning home to their children.... definitely wasn’t what they’d expected.

Clary’s shirt was covered in the vomit of one of the twins and she seemed ready to throw up. Jace had a stormy expression on his face. His hair was neon green. “We... are never babysitting those monsters again.”

On the living room’s floor Rafael was drawing. Aurora purred and flailed her arms joyously upon recognizing them. Damian appeared suspiciously proud of himself.

Alec and Magnus were too sleep deprived to keep themselves from succumbing to a fit of giggles.

/

Officially Magnus Lightwood-Bane was on a leave. But he was too soft-hearted to turn his back on those in need, even on Saturday. Alana Mateo, one of Alicante’s warlocks, was beyond relieved about that after suffering from a headache for three days.

Despite feeling incredibly unwell Alana found herself smiling while she watched the little ones and her leader interacting with them. One of the babies, the most beautiful little girl she’d ever seen in her two centuries, watched keenly while Magnus put together a potion. She was much too young for anything of the sort, of course, but it almost seemed like she was trying to learn from the man.

The other baby had been sleeping soundly. Until he woke up unexpectedly with a demanding, surprisingly loud yelp. Magnus seemed to know what his child needed immediately. “Papa’s right here, Damian”, the man soothed softly. “Go back to sleep.”

Those words seemed to do the trick. Damian huffed, as though planning on protesting. But fell asleep once more almost immediately.

The third child was the quietest one. The little boy was utterly captivated by a book Alec introduced him to. The two were in the living room, which opened a clear view to the kitchen. The alpha wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying but Alana caught him looking a few times. She wasn’t offended. Of course Alec wasn’t comfortable with a stranger around his family.

“You have a beautiful family”, she complimented her leader.

Magnus’ proud smile made the man’s whole face glow. “Believe me, I’m aware. I thank my lucky stars every day. Now...” Satisfied with his work, he poured the purple potion to a tiny bottle. “Here’s your medicine. I hope that it’ll help keep the headache under control.”

Alana sighed in relief. She hadn’t realized how much of a bother the constant throbbing had been until she had hope of getting rid of it. “Thank you so much! I'll pay however much you charge me.”

Magnus waved dismissively with his hand. Then handed her a napkin. “For the nosebleed”, he explained when noticing her confusion. “I hope that you’ll feel better soon. Send me a fire message if the potion doesn’t work.”

/

Magnus couldn’t understand why he had a bad feeling when he watched Alana leave. Soon the kids claimed his attention and he forgot about his restlessness. And then, as the night began to fall, Alec was claiming all his focus with fiery kisses.

“You’re as tired as I am... And you’re this determined.” Magnus arched his back when one kiss landed on a particularly sweet spot. “I’m flattered.”

“You should be.” Alec’s nose brushed his neck before the man bit lightly. “You smell divine.”

An odd compliment, for sure. Magnus chuckled. “I didn’t even have the time to shower before my beloved caveman dragged me to bed.” (He wasn’t complaining, obviously.) “I smell of babies.”

“I know”, Alec murmured huskily.

Just before things would’ve gotten interesting, they heard the twins whimpering through the baby monitor. Both men groaned. “Which one do you think it’s this time, diapers or food?” Alec inquired.

Magnus did his best to give his mate an admonishing look. “I’m not gambling on our children’s needs!” He couldn’t help himself, though. “Food. Believe me, I just changed diapers the reek of which I won’t soon forget.”

And so, at one in the morning, they sat in the nursery. One man feeding one child. Only sheer willpower kept them awake.

“What do I get for my victory?” Magnus teased.

“Sunday crepes in bed.” Alec rolled his eyes at the look he received. “Hey, you know that I’m getting good at making them! I only caused a fire once.” The Inquisitor then seemed alarmed upon realizing that his beloved was holding back tears. “Hey...! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Because nothing was wrong. Magnus just couldn’t believe that this perfection was real. “Hormones and sleep deprivation are a horrible mixture.”

They smiled at each other. And dreamed of many more perfectly imperfect nights like that one. Damian ruined the mood by growling and swatting his bottle all the way to the floor. As was his custom when he was done eating.

“I dread these two becoming teenagers”, Alec sighed.

“I know. If they’re anything like me they’ll be causing a world of trouble.” Magnus snorted. “And you’ll be growling at anyone who looks at Aurora too long. I don’t know which one of you will be the worst but I’ll have to babysit you all.”

Damian huffed. Aurora, who was also done with eating, giggled. Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Don’t get any ideas, you two!”

Aurora giggled harder and Damian smirked.

And Alec? He looked at the three with such love he hadn’t known for a long time existed. And despite horrible sleep-debt hoped that he wouldn’t fall asleep soon. Reality was so much better than any of his dreams.

/

The following week started on a far more somber note. Alec had a grim expression on his face while he stared at the pile of fifteen files. “All these in less than a week?”

“Yes. So far London, Berlin and Los Angeles have reported. But it’s a good guess that more will pop up soon.” Lydia seemed as unhappy with the situation as he was. “Two fatalities so far, one little vampire seems to be on a road to recovery. The rest... It’s too early to tell. All of them are Downworlders and had similar symptoms. Headaches, nosebleeds, high fever... Eventually they all started to vomit blood.”

Alec felt incredibly cold. Just after Valentine’s demise the thought might’ve seemed absurd. But now that he’d seen what happened to those children, Rafael included... “This isn’t just a random viral outbreak.” He didn’t want to say the organization’s name yet. Would’ve preferred not even thinking about it.

“Looks that way”, Lydia agreed. “But we need more information before drawing conclusions.”

“I’ll alert every Institute.” Cold filled Alec’s abdomen. He felt worse when imagining breaking the news to Izzy, the future wife of a vampire. Then he made the mistake of thinking about Magnus and could barely contain himself. “I think there’ll be more of these reports.” A lot more. “Try to process them as quickly as possible and bring them to me.”

Lydia nodded, her eyes growing sad. “Call Magnus. I know you need to hear his voice.”

Alec was tempted to. Angel, if he would’ve had his way he would’ve rushed home, held his mate close and never let go. But for Magnus, their children and every single one of those like them, he couldn’t afford such luxury yet. “Duty first”, he decided with firmness that didn’t come from his heart.

There was an overwhelming amount of Institutes to contact. While the information began to spread a chaos erupted. Soon all hopes of having time to call home fled Alec’s mind.

Reports of Downworlders falling ill kept raining in. Several Institutes, including New York, were in a state of chaos. And the Inquisitor couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread haunting him. Was it any wonder?

Whatever was going on... Every new case made clearer that it was contagious and spreading quickly. It seemed like the work of the newly reawakened Circle.

All of a sudden something... unexpected happened. A portal, such he recognized easily as his husband’s, opened. A visibly terrified Rafael stumbled through. The boy just managed to carry the miserably crying twins.

Lydia, who’d been going through the paperwork with him, blanched in horror. Alec barely managed to breathe. “What happened?” was all he could squeeze out.

Rafael sniffled and a tear rolled down the child’s face. Then uttered his first word since joining their family. “Papa.”

The shocking information barely had the time to sink in before Helen burst into the room. The look on he face warned him of bad news before she spoke. “Magnus just came to the infirmary. He has a nosebleed, just like the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeah... So this is what I’ve been warning about. (winces) Looks like things will be intense for a while...! Let’s see if I’ll get the angst-train to stop for Christmas...
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Do you want to yell at me? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING ON WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	39. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people get sick and the Lightwood-Bane family is hurting. Eventually there’s a shred of hope. Does it come too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s UPDATING TIME! About time, too, considering the cliffie I left you on. (chuckles nervously, then groans at oneself) 
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! It means SO MUCH to me that you’re all out there, excited for more. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus had no idea if he was awake, unconscious or dead when his eyes fluttered open. And he had no idea if he was home, in Edom, in a limbo or... somewhere far less pleasant. Once his line of vision cleared, he decided that he didn’t care if anything around him was real as long as it wouldn’t fade away. Because Alec was sleeping right beside him with a tiny smile on his face. Alive, safe and healthy. With an engagement ring on his finger._

_His partner. His mate. His alpha. His fiancé. Was it any wonder that Magnus considered it too good to be true?_

_Gently, not wanting to disturb the rest Alec clearly needed, Magnus brushed a strand of hair from the Shadowhunter’s forehead. It was a huge risk, something that might shatter the illusion he had no intention to ever part from. Instead he caused the younger man to stir._

_Alec blinked sluggishly and watched him with bleary eyes. Obviously wondering if any of what was going on actually existed, just like he did moments ago. The man’s smile widened while a tender hand brushed his cheek. “Hey.”_

_Magnus couldn’t resist a smile of his own. “Hey.” He didn’t know what else to say, either._

_Everything that’d happened finally caught up with Alec and the alpha panicked. “You were injured. I... I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep... Are you okay? I can call Catarina...”_

_Magnus shook his head. “Alexander, I’m fine. I... know that I’ve said it a lot lately. But this time I truly am.” He touched the other’s hair once more. The illusion still didn’t evaporate. “What about you? The fire... It could’ve...” He didn’t want to finish even the thought._

_“I’m okay, too. Because you are.” Alec hesitated. Eyes locked with his as though seeking. “I can’t believe that you’re here. That we’re here.”_

_“Me neither”, Magnus admitted. “When we’re more awake I’ll ask you what happened to make Lorenzo give back the apartment. And a lot of other questions. But, for now...”_

_There was one thing he’d dreamed of above all else in the depths of hell. Magnus decided to go for it now. (Not wanting to waste even a single precious moment after how close they came to losing each other.) Gently and slowly he pulled Alec a little closer and sealed them to a kiss he’d imagined they’d never get to have. His magic and their bond thrummed triumphantly while they savored each other’s familiar taste._

_Now that, was coming home._

_Satisfied and more comfortable than ever in their lives they settled to each other’s arms. Magnus didn’t protest when Alec cradled him close in a loudly speaking manner. He never wanted to let go, either._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, fiancé.”_

_They fell asleep with blissed out smiles on their faces, basking in the warmth of each other and the sunlight streaming in through a window._ /

/

Alec would’ve never, under any amount of torture, admitted that as a child he had a recurring nightmare. In those horrible dreams he ran and ran. Sometimes through a dark forest, sometimes through pitch-black hallways. But no matter how fast he was, the monster chasing him always won. Every time he woke up just before it would’ve consumed him.

Back then Alec imagined that the monster was some sort of a demon. Now, as an adult running towards the infirmary like his life depended on it, he knew better. Knew that there were things far more terrifying than demons in the world.

He was convinced that the thing chasing him was fate, and now it haunted him even when he was awake.

A plexiglass separated him from Magnus. And it’d have to stay, no matter how much they both loathed it. Because while Alec couldn’t get the illness plaguing Downworld, he might end up passing it on to their children.

There was a tiny hint of dried blood on the skin between Magnus’ nose and upper lip. (The flashback of when the warlock’s body rejected Lorenzo’s magic was instant and merciless.) But at least his husband was conscious and lucid, albeit alarmingly pale with a bed of sweat on his forehead. The second the omega saw him the man struggled to his feet and made his way to the material keeping them apart. For a time neither of them knew what to say.

“How are you feeling?” Alec inquired. Despite knowing that he probably wouldn’t get an honest answer. He just needed to hear his mate’s voice.

“I’m fine.” Magnus’ facial muscles tightened. “Usually I’d consider coming here like this being too over-dramatic, even for me, but... Catarina told me that four other warlocks from Alicante had fallen ill with similar symptoms and I remembered Alana. So I decided to play it safe, for the children.” The mention of their precious trio brought anxiety to the omega’s eyes. “Did they make it to you safely? I... I had to get them away from me, as fast as possible...”

“They’re here”, Alec reassured. Knowing that his beloved wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else before being convinced that their little ones were alright. “Lydia’s looking after them. I have a bad feeling that she’s going to give Rafe too much ice-cream to cheer him up.”

Grief and guilt filled Magnus’ eyes. “Do they have any symptoms?” The man rambled on without giving him time to answer. “I... I didn’t know that I was ill until the nosebleed began. If they get sick because of me I’ll never...”

“Magnus.” Alec couldn’t bear listening any further without his heart shattering. “The kids are healthy. Right now...” He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. “Right now, we’ll focus on getting you better.” His tone was the firm one of a Shadowhunter on a mission. “Think about all the things we’ve gone through. We’re not letting this take us down.”

As a response Magnus pressed his hand against the glass. Taking the hint, Alec mirrored the gesture. And wished, desperately, that they could’ve actually touched.

When Alec finally felt composed enough to face other people, he sought out Helen. Hoping for happy news. Instead he was greeted with a heavy sigh and a remorseful look. “I just got a message. There’s been another casualty.”

/

Lydia’s experience on children was tragically limited. Rafael cried himself to sleep and by some miracle she was able to soothe Damian. But Aurora... After several hours she was still inconsolable. The baby’s cries tore at her heart.

“Shh...”, Lydia cooed. “Shh... Everything will be okay, you’ll see. Stop crying, sweetheart. There’s no reason to make such a fuss.”

Aurora didn’t seem convinced, instead whimpered harder.

Lydia was at a loss. The little one wasn’t hungry and her diaper didn’t need changing. She also showed no signs of being unwell. The only, wrenching conclusion the Shadowhunter could reach was that Aurora was sad.

Lydia closed her eyes to fight back tears when the baby shook from sorrow. “Shh... It’ll all be okay.”

In the isolation room a few tears rolled down Magnus’ cheeks despite his eyes being closed. Keeping his little girl from portaling to him when she would’ve needed him... It was definitely among the most painful things he’d ever done. He was an omega who gave birth not too long ago and adopted another child shortly after. Being away from his babies was tearing his heart apart, even though the separation was out of necessity.

It wasn’t until a young woman Magnus couldn’t recognize from the medical team entered hurriedly he realized that he had another nosebleed. He shivered. The whole world felt colder all of a sudden, with a plexiglass separating him from his family.

/

Alec’s anxiety didn’t ease when he found out that the newest casualty was a werewolf child. How young she was stung horribly, what she made him think of even worse. She was of Madzie’s age and his niece’s species. And how was he supposed to not think about his family?

“That warlock, Alana... She came to our house and got Magnus sick.” Alec clenched his jaw. “Have you talked to her? Did she do it on purpose?”

“Unless she’s a phenomenal liar, I don’t think so. She was honestly horrified when she heard that he’s ill as well.” Helen sighed heavily while starting to put on a fresh set of protective gear. “The potion Magnus gave her slowed down her symptoms just long enough for me to get a chance to talk with her. Right now she’s in a coma.” Her gear covered her mouth but he could see her troubled eyes. “There’s... been a steady flow of new cases here in Alicante.”

Alec nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. “We don't know how he outbreak happened yet. But the Circle seems to target major cities and Alicante in particular.” Alicante, now the symbol of peace and alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Of course the Circle wanted to damage that still fragile bond.

Helen cursed at the organization’s name. Loudly and colorfully enough to make another member of the medical team, a young boy, blanch. “I did always have a nasty feeling that it wouldn’t go down with Valentine.”

Alec’s eyes flashed. “It will go down now. To the last member.” He’d enjoy every moment of making that happen. By then he was so exhausted that the fire in him went out with a sigh. Glancing towards the room where Magnus lay under covers, back towards the plexiglass, didn’t make him feel any better. “I hate seeing him like that.”

Helen gave him a sympathetic look. “His fever is higher than when he first arrived. But he’s fighting with all he has, and so are we.”

Alec was so choked up that it was hard to find the words. He cleared his throat. “If he wakes up... Can you tell him...?” He trailed off.

Helen’s eyes softened. “I will. But I’m pretty sure he knows.”

Alec was scared to death for his husband. He had a major operation to run in order to catch those responsible. And then, most importantly, he had three kids who depended on him. By the time he approached his office it was almost midnight and his mom was there. “There’s so little I can do”, she explained quietly. “But at least I can be a babysitter.”

When they hugged Alec clung to her desperately. Feeling like he was drowning under the pressure placed on his shoulders. “How are they?” he murmured.

“Upset. But hanging on tight.” His mom’s smile was a sad one. “I think they could use a hug from their daddy.”

Alec didn’t have to be told twice. He opened the door and wasted a second on wondering where the crib and mattress came from. Then he had the trio’s attention and all else proved irrelevant.

The twins greeted him with flailing arms and demanding wails. Rafael’s eyes lit up but dimmed slightly when the boy checked the space behind him. To realize that he came alone.

Alec did his best to smile. “I heard that three kids need a hug.” Which was exactly what he delivered when the usually reserved Rafael threw himself to his embrace. He sighed at how badly the boy trembled. “Today was scary, wasn’t it? Do you want to talk about it?”

Rafael shook his head firmly.

“Okay.” Alec ruffled the child’s hair, pleased when Rafael leaned instinctively to the touch, seeking comfort. “Here’s the deal... Because you’re a big boy, I want to be honest with you.” He went on after Rafael nodded tensely. “Papa is pretty sick right now, just like many others. But there’s an amazing group of people taking care of him. And even more people are looking for a way to cure him. So right now...” He breathed in deep. “... we’ll just wait and stay strong for him.”

Rafael processed that for a long time. Then nodded, trying to stay brave so hard that it showed. Eventually the boy managed to find the will to let go of him and settled to the mattress. Alec tried to stay brave, too. “I still have a lot of work to do but grandma will watch over you. Try to get some sleep.”

To his surprise Rafael shook his head. There was a frantic expression on the child’s face. “Daddy, stay”, the boy begged.

There was absolutely no way Alec could’ve refused. To be honest he needed a moment with the kids, too. He picked up the twins with utmost care and settled them to his lap before sitting to the mattress. Rafael hesitated but joined them quickly when Alec made a beckoning gesture.

As silent as he’d been since they first met, Rafael cuddled close and clung to his shirt. Obviously terrified of another adult the child bonded with... vanishing. In Alec’s lap Aurora began to cry, clearly coming to the conclusion that someone was missing. Damian emitted tiny, chirp like cries, as though calling out to his absent parent. Fighting a war to hold back tears, Alec shared the kids’ sentiments. He missed Magnus so much that it hurt. At the infirmary, curled up on an uncomfortable bed, Magnus whimpered while his whole body shook from fever and longing.

It was an endless night for the whole Lightwood-Bane family.

/

No matter how badly his whole soul would’ve wanted to, Magnus couldn’t spend time with his children without endangering them. Hearing his voice without him actually being there would’ve been too confusing and upsetting on the twins. But at least he could have a video-call with Rafael.

No matter how horrible he felt, Magnus smiled easily when Rafael’s face filled his phone’s screen. (The child was pressed close in his eagerness.) “Hey, Cherub.” He sobered slightly. “I’m so sorry that I scared you when I got sick. Are you okay?”

Rafael nodded valiantly. Then frowned questioningly. Obviously wanting to ask if he was okay.

Magnus’ heart ached. “You worry too much but maybe I can help. You can call it a magic trick.” As theatrically as he could manage in his current condition, he lifted a hand and held up two fingers. “Do exactly as I do”, he instructed and nodded approvingly when Rafael obeyed. “Excellent. Now press your fingers against your heart, really tightly. And breathe in deep.” He wished he would’ve been able to breathe deeply but his chest hurt horribly. “That little spark... Can you feel it?” It was all a trick of imagination, or perhaps sentiment. Or maybe steadfast faith.

Nonetheless Rafael nodded eagerly, eyes shining, and pressed his whole tiny palm against his chest.

“That’s me.” Keeping the smile in place was getting hard. “Whatever happens... I’ll always be right there, whenever you need me.”

Rafael nodded, visibly calmer, young enough to not understand the sad undertones behind Magnus’ words.

With the child in better spirits, Alec took over. Both men ached upon seeing how the current situation was tearing at them. “You didn’t sleep at all last night, did you?” the warlock murmured.

“You know that I can’t sleep without you near.” Sadness and worry made Alec’s eyes seem darker. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Magnus wanted to lie but knew that his beloved would’ve seen it a million miles away. He also couldn’t bring himself to push out the words. So he simply nodded.

Alec inhaled sharply, like he always did when bracing himself for a battle. “We have a new lead. A presumed Circle member has been seen in every single city with a major outbreak. According to our source he’s now hiding somewhere in Alicante.”

Curiosity made some of Magnus’ pain and nausea ease. “Who, exactly, are we talking about? And what are you planning on doing to him?” He knew that look on his husband’s face and it never promised anything good. Usually for his target. “Don’t do anything reckless, understood?” Their kids needed Alec to come back in one piece, especially if...

“It’s our dear old friend Raj.” Alec’s gaze was that of a protective alpha on a warpath. “You choked him for trying to keep you from helping me when we’d only just found each other. Imagine the things I want to do to him now.”

Despite the man he loved practically oozing hellfire Magnus’ eyes softened. He wanted to beg the Shadowhunter to be careful again but knew that he would’ve been wasting his breath. “I love you.”

Alec’s facial features softened as well. Oh, what they would’ve given to be able to kiss... “I love you, too.”

They said those words like it might be their final chance to utter them.

Neither wanted the phone call to end. But of course it had to, eventually. Almost immediately after Magnus succumbed to horrible, wheezing coughs that left him gagging. Despite raging fever his blood ran cold when he saw the blood he spewed out.

That was how the end began for the victims thus far.

/

Shortly after Alec’s departure Maryse was just about to feed the twins. She dropped the bottle she’d been carrying and unleashed a cry of anguish when she saw Damian. Apparently he hadn’t been crying solely out of hunger.

The baby had a nosebleed, just like all the others who fell ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goodness... Fingers crossed, now, that this whole precious family will be okay. (whimpers) Magnus and Damian, hang in there! And Alec, come back safely! (And Alec, sweetie, it’s not fate that’s after your happiness. It’s a horribly mean author...) (Btw, to those who have read my other stories... Isn't it funny how some things seem to happen in a nearly similar fashion in every universe...?
> 
> Soooo... How badly do you want to yell at me? Do it, unleash it! PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	40. Sometimes to Find a Hint of Light You Must Dive into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things take a turn for the worse Raj makes a mistake. Are things as bleak as they seem? It’s revealed how the disease plaguing Downworld began to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m BAAAAAAACK! Because I just couldn’t keep you waiting any longer, LOL.
> 
> WOAH! The previous chapter REALLY got to you, huh? THANK YOU, a million times, for your ABSOLUTELY AMAZING comments, love and support! It baffled me how many of you have joined this insane ride. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks! It’s ALMOST go-time. But first...
> 
> ALEC GOES A LITTLE DARK IN THIS ONE. But I hope we can all agree that his actions are justified...?
> 
> We start with a talk I feel they absolutely HAD TO have before even thinking about walking down the isle.
> 
> I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

/ _Alec and Magnus were both considerably more... spirited when they woke up a second time. At first the Shadowhunter was worried about the warlock’s practically fully healed injury. Magnus was quick to prove that there no reason for concern. They took turns reconnecting physically and talking. Needless to say, they didn’t leave the bed much for half a day._

_Magnus raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Alec had pressed an ear against where his heart was beating. The sight was beyond endearing and he might’ve chuckled if he hadn’t seen how vulnerable his fiancé was in that very moment. “Usually I adore it when you get all serious. But I can’t help feeling like there’s something on your mind.”_

_Alec swallowed thickly, not meeting his gaze. “I just... I’ve thought I lost you too many times.” The man hesitated. “When you broke down on the balcony...” The alpha shook his head. “Remember how I said that we’ll always find our way back to each other? That day, when you clung to me, drunk out of your mind, and couldn’t stop crying... I realized that you wouldn’t find your way back to me, you were too lost in the dark.” Alec breathed a couple of times to compose himself, eyes on his chest instead of his face. “Fearing that I’d lose you to yourself... I was terrified. So...”_

_“... so you went to Asmodeus.” Magnus’ tone was sharper than he’d intended, the agonizing breakup at Maryse’s store still too raw a memory. He caressed his beloved’s hair to make up for his harshness. “Those things you said... I believed them so easily because a part of me had expected them to come. Because sooner or later everyone else deemed me too much or too little.” He inhaled through his nose before he would’ve lost control over his tone again. “I understand why you did what you did, logically. But that whole thing tore open great many old scars. It’ll take a while before they heal again.”_

_Alec shivered. The hand on his chest pressed a little tighter. “Magnus, I’m so sorry...”_

_Magnus shook his head. “You don’t have to keep apologizing”, he swore gently. “I told you that because after all this I figured I have to start trying to be more honest about how I feel. Letting you imagine that I’m happy when I’m not has only ever led to misunderstandings.” He clenched his jaw. “What overcame me after I lost my magic... It was something I haven’t experienced in a very long time. I’d like to imagine that eventually I would’ve recovered, adjusted to the mundane life, but... You may be right. I was too lost.” He sighed. “I told Maryse that I don’t know what I’d do without you. I was lost in the dark, and you were the only good thing I had left to hang on to. That’s no way to live. And it was unfair to you and us. No relationship can survive such pressure.”_

_Alec sighed. “And I have to stop letting you mislead me. I want you to be alright so badly that I fall for it every time you claim to be.” Once again the younger man hesitated. “When you suggested that I’d wanted you to be mundane, that your situation made me happy... It stung, because there was a seed of truth behind it.” That admission might’ve hurt if it wasn’t easy to see how much the young man hated himself for it. “You being mortal... It would’ve erased some of the complications in our relationship. Growing old together... It was a nice dream. But... I’d rather have any amount of complications than being with just a hollow shell of you.” A large, calloused hand brushed his cheek. “I can likely spend the rest of my life with you and it pains me that one day I’ll have to leave you. Besides, you’d look amazing with some grey in your hair.”_

_Magnus snorted, struck speechless. He stared at the man he loved more than he’d ever loved anyone in his entire life. “Let’s get married today.”_

_Alec’s eyes widened. “What? Magnus...!”_

_“I already have your ring on my finger and you have mine. No matter how long either of us lives, you’re it for me. I’ll never fall in love with anyone else.” Magnus cleared his throat when a lump appeared to it. “After everything we’ve been through... I want to make it official. Right now, before another disaster robs us of that chance.”_

_Alec stared at him like he was some exquisite artwork the man tried to figure out. Then lit up to the kind of a smile that brought a fluttering sensation to the pit of his stomach. “Okay. Let’s get married today.”_ /

/

Usually there was this certain tingle under Alec’s skin when he geared himself up for a mission. A successful Shadowhunter had to enjoy the thrill of a chase to an extend. But usually his target wasn’t other Shadowhunters. Such who wanted to kill his husband and children, as well as everyone like them.

At least he wasn’t at it alone. Jace lay a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Are you ready?”

“I'm ready to kill someone”, Alec admitted honestly. He glanced towards Izzy and frowned upon seeing his agony reflected in her eyes. “Seems I’m not the only one.”

Izzy swallowed hard and waited for a long moment before meeting his eyes. It was rare to see her so vulnerable. “Simon started having symptoms a few hours ago. He’s at the New York Institute’s infirmary.”

Alec wanted to say that he was sorry but he had a feeling that she knew. He didn’t want to swear that everything would be okay. He much rather actually made the ‘okay’ happen. “We’ve got this”, he promised instead.

Izzy nodded resolutely. “We’ve got this. We’re Lightwoods”, she affirmed.

Little did Alec know that the absolutely worst part of the current horrific nightmare was only just coming...

/

The news spread like wildfire. As bad ones tend to do. Magnus Lightwood-Bane was dying and one of his offspring was sick as well.

For years, since his humiliating exile from New York, Raj had stayed in the shadows like a snake hiding in the grass. Waiting for his chance. Seeking out people who shared his views.

When Valentine died a lot of people rejoiced but great many reacted differently. The man did have his loyal followers. While more and more people from all races began to dream of a different world others, like Raj, were appalled. The wedding of a Shadowhunter and a warlock was the final straw for some. Downworlders being allowed to Alicante, to the most sacred place of the Nephilim... It was a sacrilege.

Their world was sick, rotting from an infection, and needed cleansing – by whatever means necessary.

Raj was aware that showing up in Alicante might be a mistake. But surely he was allowed to his own home city if even disgusting Downworlders were? The temptation to see the parasite he despised the most dead and growing cold from something he helped set into motion... He couldn’t resist.

A couple of people gave him surprised looks as he entered. Raj loathed being watched that way where he belonged because of the man the Inquisitor chose to marry. They should’ve praised him for all he’d done in effort to keep those with angelic blood safe. Not that those who abhorred him would’ve known what he’d done.

Raj waited until there was no one at the infirmary who would’ve been other than Nephilim heritage. Seeing his chance, he activated a tiny device hidden to his pocket and switched off all security cameras. Then, stealthily as an attacking cat, he sneaked into the isolation room containing Magnus.

The pity he experienced was so great that it almost drowned out his other emotions. Almost. Eyes closed and practically colorless Magnus appeared dead already. Until a bleary pair of eyes blinked open and met his with difficulty.

“My dear Magnus”, Raj practically purred. He’d been waiting for a moment like this for so long...! “You don’t look well.”

Magnus huffed. “... not the last face I’d want to see ...”, the man rasped barely comprehensibly.

“Funny, that.” Raj smirked. “Because I’ve thought about watching you die. A lot. And do you know what makes this even more satisfying?” He leaned closer. “It’s Alec who gave you the infection. We didn’t have the technology to contaminate the drinking water of several cities. But we were able to contaminate the Shadowhunters of several Institutes. To ensure that those who betrayed their own by meddling with Downworlders would pay by losing them. Alec brought death home. To you... and that brat of yours I heard started bleeding this morning.”

Raj was so focused on revealing the whole plan that he didn’t see the change in Magnus. The eyes that were bleary lit up to the kind of fire that came straight from Edom. “I loathe to disappoint you...” Just like years ago magic wrapped around his neck, hard and merciless. “... but I’m not ready to die. Didn’t I tell you that I hate being rushed?”

It’s incredible how swiftly tables can be turned. Raj choked and writhed uselessly, unable to break free from the pressure that was killing him. And wondered how everything went so spectacularly wrong so fast.

Magnus trembled and sweated from strain. But refused to give up. “The only reason I won’t kill you immediately... is that someone else will hurt you so much worse than I can right now.” Without no further forewarning he was hurled against a wall.

Raj coughed and wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He had no time for that, let alone enough time to get up. Because all of a sudden a stone-hard fist slammed at his face, with so much force that he saw stars. He ended up biting his tongue and spat out blood before looking up. Sheer terror went through him in a rush.

The fury blazing in Alec’s eyes was nothing human. “I still can’t believe that you were stupid enough to come here. It may be your last mistake”, the alpha growled. The man had his teeth bared and his bond-mark practically glowed.

Raj did his best to not reveal how terrified he was. “... you kill me ... others will continue ...” It was a fact.

“We’re aware”, a new voice informed him. Robert Lightwood’s eyes blazed almost like his son’s. “And we’re ready.”

“You came after our family”, Jace snarled, sharing his parabatai’s wrath.

“After my fiancé”, Izzy continued, looking like an angel of death in her fury.

“And my brother”, Max Lightwood snarled, a skilled killer despite his age. (It took a moment before Raj’s foggy brain registered that the boy meant Magnus. Since when did the child of two former Circle members consider a warlock his brother? The thought sickened him.)

“You know what happened to the man who called himself my father when he went too far.” Clary lifted her chin. “You want to become the next Valentine? Then you’ll share his fate.”

“As the Inquisitor, I’ll handle your interrogation personally.” Alec slammed him against the floor so that he hit his forehead and cuffed his wrists harshly enough to cause bruising. “Thank you for handling the security cameras. It gives me far more liberties.”

When they left the room a lot Shadowhunters stood outside. They ogled at them all the way while Alec marched Raj towards an elevator. But no one made a move to help Raj. Instead most of them watched him like he was the monster.

Couldn’t those morons see that he only did what he did for his kind, for their kind?

Alec didn’t speak until they were in the elevator. The man leaned close, taking full advantage of his height, and whispered in his ear. “You don’t have children or anyone who’d love you. So you can’t even begin to imagine how much I want to kill you right now. The only way to save your pathetic life... is to give me something valuable enough to make me change my mind. Good luck with that.”

/

Jace was possibly more aware than anyone of how deeply Alec loved Magnus. (He actually felt the strength of that love, after all.) And he’d seen, great many times, how dangerous his brother could be. Especially when Alec was protecting those dearest to him.

Alec’s dark side could be terrifying. But when the man locked himself to an interrogation room with Raj Jace made no move to interfere. Because to him whatever might happen behind the bolted door was justified. Based on the fact that no one hurried to stop it or to get the security cameras back online the others in the building had similar sentiments.

Raj screamed a few times. At first incomprehensible words. Then out of sheer anguish. While Alec’s wrath thrummed through their bond like a wound seeping pus Jace stood guard. And felt no remorse over it. He had no idea how long passed. Eventually Raj wasn’t making a sound.

When Alec emerged and locked the door meticulously the man’s hands had several bloodstains and the skin of his knuckles was broken. Jace didn’t ask about those, or offer any other commentary. The brothers exchanged a look that spoke everything necessary. Then walked away from the interrogation area with their steps in perfect sync.

/

When Alec returned from the interrogation after two hours Catarina and Helen didn’t ask what became of Raj. They’d spare that rat a thought later. At the moment they had far more pressing concerns.

The one good thing about Raj’s revelation of the outbreak’s nature was that Alec no longer hand to stay away from Magnus. And Damian. If he’d already been contaminated the damage was done. Neither woman could bear watching after Damian was placed to his parents’ arms. Magnus’ agonized, feeble whimper was already unbearable. Somehow the baby’s unnatural silence was worse.

“We’re right here”, Alec murmured barely audibly to the child. “We’ll do whatever it takes to look after you. Just hold on tight, please. Keep fighting for us, just a little longer.”

After his magical outburst Magnus didn’t have the strength for speech. Instead the man hummed softly, comfortingly. Catarina couldn’t recognize the song but was fairly sure that it was a lullaby.

That was when Catarina made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. The sight she encountered... It wasn’t one she’d ever be able to erase from her memory, no matter how much she would’ve wanted to.

Alec sat on the bed, hunched over half of his family as though attempting to shield them. There was a horribly painful, torn look in the young man’s unnaturally old eyes. Magnus leaned his head against his mate, eyes staying open with effort while a single tear rolled down the mage’s cheek. Damian’s every breath rattled in a way that was pure torture to listen. The baby didn’t have enough energy to open his eyes. But when Alec’s finger brushed a tiny fist tenderly it opened and latched on with heartbreakingly familiar stubbornness.

That was when Catarina had sneak out of the room. The Lighwood-Bane family was fighting tooth and nail to make it through this. They didn’t need her sniveling, they needed her to keep fighting, too.

/

A few more hours dragged on. Magnus wasn’t coherent enough to be scared of whatever might come. Mostly he was just tired and achy, and sad for his ill little one. His lungs, head and great many other parts hurt. Alec’s presence and arms wrapped around him helped. For once he didn’t even protest the hand caressing his hair.

“You’ve gotten really quiet”, Alec whispered. Mindful of his headache. “Are you still with me?” It sounded far more frantic than it was supposed to.

“Hmm.” Magnus did his best to fight the urge to fall asleep but it was getting harder with each sluggish blink. “... tired ... don’t wanna sleep ...” Even in his current condition he was dimly aware of the fact that if he fell asleep, he might not wake up.

Alec shivered. It took suspiciously long before his beloved found his voice. “Is there...? Can I do something? To keep you awake?”

Magnus honestly wasn’t sure. But he wanted to keep listening to Alec. Even if his eyes slipped closed. “... keep talking ...”, he mumbled.

So Alec did. Went on and on about everything and anything. When Damian whined pitiably the Shadowhunter told their son about their wedding day. (Even then remembering one of the happiest days of their lives brought Alec joy and comfort.) Magnus wanted to hear all about it. But he just couldn’t focus. Alec’s voice blurred out. Magnus’ head slipped, just enough to lean against his husband’s chest. The steady, strong heartbeat there made him feel perfectly safe.

Ten minutes later, after having been summoned by a panicking Alec who couldn’t get Magnus to wake up, Helen begrudgingly announced that the warlock was in a coma.

/

It might’ve been the darkest of all hours. But right before dawn came a message that gave hope of the battle continuing. Apparently a little vampire who survived provided the London Institute with something of immense value.

It was just possible that they finally had a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, for once we have a VERY hopeful final instead of an ominous one...! (grins) But oh man, that was quite intense, wasn’t it? Let’s hope that Magnus just takes a little nap, then both he and Damian get the cure. And the whole family gets to heal. How cruel was that method of spreading the virus? Alec and Izzy are gonna feel so guilty. (whimpers) Poor babies!
> 
> And Raj? Thank you for being a stereotypical idiot of a villain and spilling the beans. Now kindly die to rid the world of your existence (growls)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? How mad are you at me now...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> I’LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE NEXT THURSDAY. (I’ll be separated from my laptop for a few days so I definitely won’t manage faster than that.)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care! And to those who celebrate Christmas, have a magical Christmas! And Happy Holidays to every single one of you! (HUGS)


	41. ‘This Isn’t It Yet’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the cure one patient precious to Alec is recovering. Another one isn't. Will the whole Lightwood-Bane family make it through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you all had lovely holidays! I sure did. (smiles) And now, it’s updating time!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your amazing comments and love! Your support means more to me than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... I hope you’re ready. Because here we go!

/ _Magnus’ pessimistic prediction of something happening to stop their wedding almost came to pass. Jonathan attacked and it was only on the disturbed man’s whim Alec’s father and brother survived. Eventually Clary brought Jonathan to an end, in the most permanent way imaginable. She didn’t seem eager to explain how and they didn’t want to pry. The nightmare was over and that was all which mattered._

_Alec and Magnus had a wedding to celebrate._

_Flashbacks filled Alec’s mind when he entered the room where he already almost got married once and looked around. Shoving in Clave’s face just how much the world had changed was only one reason why he chose that location. It also had a deep personal meaning to him._

_Alec grew up in that very building and was introduced to a small and prejudiced, cage-like world. It was Magnus who showed him just how wide, diverse and beautiful their world truly was. Perhaps their example could teach others a similar lesson._

_It was also in that very room where their relationship truly began. Alec took the most terrifying leap of faith in his life so far that day. He walked away from the future that’d been paved for him and burned to ashes the expectations crushing him with their weight. He chose freedom and love, even at the risk of it costing him everything he’d known. And from there the path to him becoming who he was meant to be began. Which was why he wanted to take another massive leap there today._

_Alec didn’t manage to explain it all to Magnus quite so clearly and romantically. But perhaps his husband-to-be was able to read between the lines in that peculiar manner of his. After initial protests the warlock agreed to get married in a building full of people who still resented him. And now, with Magnus’ special touches, the room looked so beautiful that Alec hardly believed it was real._

_After the Jonathan incident was over, he and Magnus agreed to not see each other before the ceremony. (Officially because they wanted to be at least slightly traditional. The truth was that if they saw each other getting ready they would’ve been badly late due to how excited they’d get.) But they never agreed to not message. So Alec grabbed his phone. ‘_ It looks so beautiful here. And I can only imagine how beautiful you’ll look. I can’t wait for you to be my husband _.’_

_‘_ How cruel of you to write lovely things like that after Maryse just asked if she could stop by before the ceremony to propose something. She’ll tease me about the foolish grin I have on my face _.’ Magnus sent another message shortly after. ‘_ But, for the record, I can’t wait for you to be my husband, either. I want the whole world to know that I’m yours _.’ Coming from a fiercely independent omega, that was saying a lot._

_“You do realize that Magnus will be late if you keep sending each other messages that make you smile like that, don’t you?”_

_Alec didn’t even try to wipe away the smile. Why should he when he finally had something to smile about? “Only an hour, fifteen minutes and...” He checked the time. “... thirty seconds to go.”_

_Jace’s eyes softened. Clearly his love and excitement radiated through their bond. “You’re not panicking. I’m surprised.”_

_Who would’ve thought that the same person who usually overthought everything would be perfectly calm on such a big day? Alec shrugged and fought the urge to play with his engagement ring. “After Edom and... everything... Even I find it hard to imagine what else could go wrong.” It didn’t sound as much like a joke as he would’ve liked._

_Jace smiled. “No more things going wrong. By now you guys must have the angels’ approval.”_

_In a room that looked like a fairytale world and carrying a ring the love of his life magicked for him, Alec believed his brother. For a moment. “What if I forget the vows?” So perhaps he was a little nervous, after all._

_As it turned out Alec had no reason to be worried. Because the second his mother walked Magnus in and their eyes met... All those traditional words and a million others came flooding to his mind._

_At his wedding with Lydia Alec felt like his life was ending – with Magnus stood next to him at the altar, he felt like his life was only just beginning._

_Later, while the newlyweds sipped champagne instead of torturing Alec with another dance, the Shadowhunter kissed his husband’s cheek. And whispered in the mage’s ear. “Out of curiosity... What did mom say to you while giving you away?”_

_He almost regretted asking when Magnus became visibly emotional for a second. “She, ah... told me that she’s proud to have me as a member of her family.” The man wasn’t able to continue immediately. “No one’s ever welcomed me to their family like that before.”_

_Alec wrapped an arm around the man he loved more than words could say. (And made a mental note to hug his mom, too, later.) “Just so you know...”, he murmured. More than a little emotional himself. “... you’re the only one I’d ever start a family of my own with. I mean, when we’re both ready for it.”_

_Magnus kissed him with such intensity that it took his breath away. (He really should’ve gotten used to being rendered breathless already.) Warm, familiar magic wrapped around him and even without looking he knew that the other’s mark had was on display. “I knew that I was right to wait for hundreds of years to meet someone like you.”_ /

/

Watching Damian and Magnus deteriorate... It was almost more than Alec’s heart could take. The inability to do anything for his baby and omega was pure torture on the furiously protective alpha.

He held Damian when his son cried miserably from fever and pain.

He held Magnus’ hand when his husband’s breathing began to grow worse.

He held Damian, who writhed and screamed when the supposed cure was administrated.

He caressed Magnus’ hair while the man received his dosage.

After that Alec waited because it was all he could do.

Several frustrating, maddening, endless hours passed by. Eventually Damian began to respond to the cure. Magnus didn’t.

Alec worked his hardest to just breathe through the pain. To remind himself that he could still feel his mate through their bond, muted as their connection was due to the omega’s condition. He closed his eyes to keep himself from seeing Magnus’ unconscious face and clung to the slack hand with both of his. “When we got married... It was for the rest of our lives.” However long he might get to live, he’d never forget a single second of that beautiful ceremony. “We have three kids to raise together. We have a long future to see together. That time when one of us is too lost for us to find our way back to each other... This... This isn’t it yet. This isn’t all the time we’ve been given.” He refused to believe it with all his heart and stubbornness.

“You know, those people who claim that you don’t talk much have never seen you with Magnus.” Jace didn’t sound teasing or annoyed. Just fond and sad. His brother took a step closer once some of Alec’s tension faded, indicating that he approved his brother’s presence. “How are they doing?”

“Damian’s fever broke and his breathing sounds better. According to Helen it means that he’s responding to the cure, but it’s too early to say if there’s permanent damage. She and Catarina are trying to keep me positive, but... I can tell that Damian’s still in pain and I just held him until he cried himself to sleep.” Alec shrugged, helpless and exhausted. “Magnus... is the same. He should be awake by now.” He heard a couple of members of the medical team talking earlier. Those Downworlders who woke up from their coma and started to recover regained consciousness after a certain amount of time. Those who didn’t... Well. And he brought this upon his family, it was his fault that they were sick. Alec cleared his throat but it did nothing to help with the lump sitting there. “How’s Simon? I heard that he’s sick, too.” He needed something other than his son and husband to focus on, even if only for a second.

“He wasn’t that bad off before getting the cure so he’s recovering quickly. Clary’s babysitting Lexie while Izzy’s busy smothering him with her care.” They both knew how intense their sister could be when taking care of someone. Jace hesitated for a moment. “I... could sense that you need support. But I also know that I’m not the right man for the job. So I brought reinforcements.” The man gestured with one hand, then opened his leather coat slightly. Rafael entered the room slowly and hesitantly. Aurora squealed loudly from where she was nestled against Jace’s chest when she sensed her parents. “Now that you’ve been cleared of all contamination and Magnus and Damian have received the cure, it’s safe to bring them in. I triple-checked.” (Perhaps his overthinking tendencies were contagious?) “They were miserable. And I think being separated from them makes you feel worse, too.”

There was no way Alec could protest. Having all his children there, where he could watch over them, made pleasure course through all of the alpha. He embraced his older son and daughter as soon as he had them in his arms and they clung back eagerly. Slowly and gently he lay Aurora beside Damian. The twins took each other’s hands immediately and emitted quiet, chirping sounds. They’d clearly missed each other terribly. The visible connection between the babies was something so beautiful it had Alec choked up.

Rafael was quick to notice Magnus, of course. The boy frowned and shook the warlock’s shoulder in hopes of rousing the man before either conscious adult could protest. When nothing happened the child emitted a cry of distress.

Alec had to compose himself for a long moment to not start crying. What was he supposed to say when he was barely in control over his own emotions? “Rafe...” He didn’t get the chance to finish.

Rafael’s sorrow transformed to such determination Alec was used to seeing on Magnus’ face. And then the boy’s hands were glowing while two tiny hands grabbed the unconscious man’s much larger one. Alec would’ve protested if he would’ve found enough breath for that. And then, under his bewildered gaze, the twins joined in. The trio’s conjoined powers wrapped around Magnus, cocooning him and tugging at him.

“Papa”, Rafael murmured. The previous time Alec heard him voice that word it was full of heartbreak. This time it carried hope and child-like wonder.

“What are they doing?” Jace sputtered.

Alec’s mouth opened. Once, twice. He didn’t get a word out.

And then blue magic joined that of the children’s, creating a shade of purple that was as though from a dream. The light pulsated like a heartbeat, like a living thing. Brighter and brighter with each new drumbeat.

As soon as it faded Magnus’ eyes fluttered open. At first they were hazy and confused. Drifted from the small bed in which the twins were to Rafael. Warmth filled Magnus’ whole face when he looked at their oldest. “I heard you”, the man revealed, so quietly that Alec barely caught it. “I’m home, now.”

Pleased enough to produce a happy sound, Rafael practically buried himself to Magnus’ chest. The child even placed his head so that he could listen to the man’s heartbeat. The contentment on the boy’s face was that of someone who had everything in their life just right.

The twins were purring. So was Magnus. And Alec... He was so overjoyed and relieved that he feared his knees would buckle.

Knowing exactly what they both needed, Alec settled their babies on Magnus’ chest, one on each side of Rafael. At first they whimpered but calmed down and started purring again when they recognized their papa’s scent. Magnus’ purring intensified while the omega embraced his kids the best as he could.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to make anything worse when things were finally looking up, Alec lay down. Giving in to his alpha instincts entirely, he nuzzled each child, then his mate. The confirmation that they were all with him, safe and doing better activated his purring.

“I heard you, too”, Magnus whispered in his ear. “... ‘couldn’t stay asleep forever when reality is much better than dreams.”

Alec smiled through almost spilling tears and wondered if he’d ever manage to explain just how happy Magnus made him just by existing.

/

Forgotten by the reconnecting family, Jace stood guard until they were all asleep. Certain that they were safe and recovering, he left the room as soundlessly as only a trained Shadowhunter can. Satisfied with the progress and basking in the happiness of his parabatai.

Jace grinned at a young member of the medical team who’d been headed towards the room. “I wouldn’t go there yet. They’re doing just fine.”

/

In the meantime Clary had just managed to get Alexandra to fall asleep. She went the check how her best friend was doing. But stopped to the doorway of the bedroom.

Simon was very clearly recovering nicely. There was the kind of a smile on his face that made her heart melt while he caressed Izzy’s hair. “... I’m okay”, he reassured quietly.

Izzy huffed. “You were barely conscious just hours ago. It’s going to take some time before I believe you.” She snuggled closer to Simon. “We have to stop pretending that we have all the time in the world. I want us to get married as soon as possible, before another disaster strikes.”

Simon’s smile lit up the whole room. “Then let’s set the date. Mrs. Lewis.”

“Lightwood-Lewis.”

Clary was glad that her phone was on a silent mode when it started to buzz in her pocket. She made sure that she was out of the couple’s earshot before picking up. “Hey. How are Magnus and Damian?”

“ _A lot better. It was seriously magical_ ”, Jace reported. Se could practically feel his relief. “ _How about Simon?_ ”

“Almost back to himself already.” Clary chewed her lower lip. “I... know that our wedding-plans have been on a bit of a hold lately. But...” She glanced towards where Simon and Izzy enjoyed each other’s company. “I just got an idea.”

/

Magnus had a bizarre dream. In it he heard something from his coma-dream. A voice. Not that of Alec’s or Rafael’s, but Ragnor’s. ‘ _Go back. Take care of him for me. You’re the only one I trust enough to do it. That’s why I led him to you._ ’

Magnus woke up with a slow blink. As usual the reminder of his late, dear friend filled him with melancholy. But he also found himself wondering what those cryptic words meant.

Not for long, though. Because just then one of the twins sneezed and Alec’s arm tightened around him while the younger man groaned questioningly. Magnus smiled, feeling nothing but safe despite his recent brush with death. “We’re all alright, alpha”, he swore in his most loving tone. His hand combed Alec’s locks, massaging softly. “You looked after us so well. Now rest.”

Alec sighed happily and mumbled something incomprehensible. The man nuzzled his head. Then relaxed.

Magnus’ smile widened while he closed his eyes once more. They didn’t need to say anything more to understand each other perfectly. The mates tightened their hold on each other. And the whole Lightwood-Bane family slept soundly.

/

As much as Alec would’ve wanted to stay in a bubble that contained just his family forever, he needed to face his people, their people, eventually. Shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, vampires and even a few Seelie were in attendance while he took a stand. In full honesty, he hadn’t had the faintest idea what to say to them when he first walked in. He did once he’d taken in the outraged, scared and confused faces in front of him. Waiting for his orders, expecting him to lead after this newest crisis straining the bonds between their kind.

“The Circle has returned and several good people paid for it with their lives. There’s no point in hiding that fact.” Alec inhaled a deep breath. “My son, husband and brother-in-law lived after falling ill. That makes me one of the lucky ones. My heart goes out to all those who weren’t as fortunate.” From the corner of his eye he saw one of the werewolves wiping her eyes and his heart clenched.

Shivers of pleasure went through him when Magnus stood beside him. Still recovering but radiating the kind of calming, comforting air that made him a phenomenal leader. (It was an aura that said ‘everything’s going to be alright’ even when the world was falling apart.) “I understand that you’re angry. I’m furious, too. But we must direct that hatred at those who deserve it instead of a whole race. We will tear apart and burn down the poisonous seeds of his cause Valentine left behind.” They joined hands for everyone to see, their rings brushing together. “And we will do it as one.”

Alec’s eyes blazed while he lifted his chin, his mate’s presence giving him all the determination and courage he needed. “Those cowards attacked us all, as beings who exist equally in this world. Our loved ones. Our partners. Our children. Our friends. Members of our family. And they’ll keep attacking, for as long as there’s even a single person who still thinks the way they do.” He clenched his jaw. “In the face of such hatred and prejudice we have only one option. We must face them united and prove them that the world we’ve built together is stronger.” He gave those words a second to sink in. “I became the man I am today, a better man, because of the kind of love they want to destroy. Because of the kind of love that knows no bounds. And I will fight for that love until my last breath. Are you with me?”

For a second, two, their audience was silent. Then exploded to deafening cheers. All races united.

/

Not everyone was impressed by the couple’s performance. From the very back of the massive room two Circle members watched with bloodthirst written all over their faces. When the younger one made a move to attack the older one stopped him. “Not now, you idiot. Don’t you see those disgusting fools cheering for their cause? We have to wait for the right moment to prove them how wrong they are. To make them realize how useless it is to hope for a world where monsters walk among the descendants of angels as equals.” He locked his attention on Alec. “I know just the right symbol to prove our point with.”

The curious thing with change is that it can go either way. The sad thing with love is that if it’s tainted, it can easily rot to hatred. And all it takes for rage to explode is a single spark in just the right place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Well, we did know that something like the Circle won’t disappear in a blink. (groans) BUT. Aaaaw! The Lightwood-Bane family is on the path to recovery. And so is Simon. Also, what’s this? The echo of wedding bells...?
> 
> SOOOOO... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The whole family continues to recover from the recent ordeal.
> 
> DOES THE NEXT UPDATE APPEARING ON SUNDAY SOUND LIKE TOO SOON? I don’t want to overwhelm you. (frowns worriedly)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	42. Many Happy Unions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Bane recovers from the virus outbreak. With a little help from their family. And a rather unconventional... therapy method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter! LOL, this was one of those chapters that didn’t go entirely the way I anticipated. Things got hotter than I’d planned. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for all your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me that you’re all there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Because the previous mini-storyline was CRUEL, this one is a great deal softer. Enjoy a few mostly angst and stress free chapters! Enjoy...! Well, I do hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Their wedding reception was far from over but Alec and Magnus couldn’t stand to wait any longer. With both of them looking their best and married after everything they’d gone through recently... How were they supposed to keep their hands off each other?_

_Later Alec had no hope of remembering the name of the paradise-like island where their honeymoon hotel located. He had far more important matters to focus on. Such as the for the time being entirely too dressed man on top of him, kissing him senseless._

_“There’s...” Magnus seemed to have hard time with pausing the kisses for long enough to form a full sentence. “... something I want to show you.”_

_Alec grinned while his hands slipped almost possessively under the other’s shirt. “You mean this? I think I’ve seen every inch of it.” Seen and appreciated._

_“Actually... You haven’t.” Magnus opened the buttons of his shirt deliberately slowly and smirked devilishly at the sounds erupting from his spouse. What became revealed left Alec even more breathless than he usually was around the warlock._

_There was a new tattoo right above Magnus’ heart, the shape of the Wedded Union rune._

_“Since we can’t risk the real deal a tattoo was the next best thing. So I asked a friend to do this just before the Jonathan incident today.” Magnus’ eyes softened at the joy radiating from Alec. “I wanted a mark on me to show the world that I’m yours, the traditional Shadowhunter way. I take it you like it.”_

_For the next three hours Alec proceeded to show with his body how much, because no words would’ve been enough._

_They were just about to fall asleep in each other’s arms when Alec was yanked unpleasantly back to full awareness. Magnus reacted to the change in him instantly and tightened his hold on him. “... ‘s it?”_

_It took Alec a second to figure out what was wrong. With a frown on his face he brought a hand to his parabatai rune. “I... think there’s something wrong with Jace.”_ /

/

Before Magnus and Damian could be allowed to go home they needed to be examined. Because Catarina couldn’t possibly be on duty at all times a half-Shadowhunter, half-Seelie male-medic from her team happily did the honors for her. Too happily, if one asked Alec.

The Inquisitor stood exactly two steps away from his family, steaming on the inside, while the man introduced himself as Pietro Heartland and started to check Magnus. Measuring temperature and blood pressure Alec could handle. But no one with any sort of medical training should take that long listening to heart and breathing.

When Pietro finally removed the stethoscope with a seductive smile Alec revealed his teeth while his eyes flashed. The man didn’t notice, too focused on Magnus. “Your lungs are clear and your heart beats strongly.” Ridiculously green eyes flickered back to the mage’s chest faster than it could be covered by a shirt. “I love that tattoo of yours.”

“Thank you.” Magnus’ tone should’ve made obvious to anyone who owned more than one braincell that he wasn’t interested. “I had it made in honor of my husband and our marriage.”

Those words and mentioned husband standing close also weren’t enough of a hint. Pietro’s smile widened still and those eyes locked with Magnus’ before the medic shook himself out of whatever daydream he’d been in. Alec’s mood didn’t improve at all when the beta’s attention locked on his son. He was prouder of Damian than he should’ve been when the baby glared fiercely with dark eyes before deliberately flickering them golden. Pietro missed another warning sign and grinned at the child. “Oh mine, his eyes are as beautiful as yours.”

Alec was entirely ready to punch someone. Someone else reacted faster. Pietro jumped backwards with startle when Damian growled viciously, some angry red shining inside the turquoise magic sparkling around the infant’s fisted hands.

“Our son obviously doesn’t want you anywhere near him.” Magnus’ voice was pleasant but only a fool would’ve imagined that he was in a happy mood. The statement was a mixture of a purr and a growl. “Why don’t you be a dear and ask that other medic, Dana, to look after him instead?”

Finally regaining some of his wits, Pietro took in the annoyance on Magnus’ face. Then the baby who still hadn’t stopped growling. And finally Alec, whose glare promised a slow and painful death. The man sputtered something incomprehensible before fleeing the room.

As soon as the unwanted man was gone Damian calmed down with a happy sigh. Alec also dared to relax marginally after taking a protective step closer to his husband and son. Magnus gave them both a dry look that was as exasperated as amused. “You two do realize that I can look after myself, don’t you?”

Damian and Alec huffed simultaneously. Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically. “Well, my dear alphas, you can officially stand down, now. Judging by how eagerly Dana checked out Helen’s behind, my modesty is safe with her.”

Alec snorted at that. Really? “You and modesty don’t exactly go together.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Despite still being too weak to actually do... anything fun. “You should know.”

Dana entered the room moments later and Alec had to use a leg to hide a certain embarrassing bulge in his pants.

/

The following week passed by in a chaotic blur. One afternoon soft waltz-music floated through the Lightwood-Bane family’s apartment while two men danced. One gracefully, the other holding his breath while trying not to step on his teacher’s feet.

Jace exhaled loudly when the music and movement stopped. “I’m improving.” He looked towards their critical audience. “Right?”

Rafael smiled sweetly and held up a thumb. Aurora also smiled, sneezed and started purring. Church, who lay in the oldest child’s lap, glared at Jace with such unimpressed eyes that the cat’s judgement was palpable. Damian huffed with an expression that said ‘please...!’ and very nearly rolled his eyes despite being too young for it. That look had been seen on his daddy’s face so many times that his uncle recognized it immediately.

Jace couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah. That’s definitely Alec’s kid.”

Magnus hummed in agreement. “He’s already growling at people. Things should get interesting when he starts talking.” The man poked at his younger son’s nose with an elegant finger and made the child giggle. “I’ll have you know, young man, that Jace’s skills indeed are improving. He may never be the next Mikhail Baryshnikov but he’s already charmed your aunt Clary so thoroughly that it doesn’t matter.”

Just the mention of his fiancée’s name was enough to bring a positively sappy look to Jace’s face. He then frowned. “Mikhail... who?”

Magnus sighed dramatically and shook his head. Aurora mimicked the gesture, earning a fond glance from her papa. “You Shadowhunters are in dire need of someone who can teach you about culture.” With the twins babbling at each other and Rafael playing with Church who pretended to hate it, Magnus’ full attention turned to him. “I don’t need any of my skills to know that you didn’t come here solely because of dancing.”

Jace nodded slowly, wondering how to set his words. “Alec... Since the outbreak he’s been...”

“... on the edge. I’m aware.” Magnus’ forehead creased. “He’s launched a world-wide hunt on Circle members. The past few days he’s spent most of his time at work, contacting people and forming plans.” The couple had likely fought about the issue more than once. It was easy to see how worried his beloved chasing criminals, even those of Alec’s own kind, so openly made Magnus. “My only comfort is that he has you and so many others watching his back where he won’t let me follow.”

Jace sighed. “He’s scared and restless. I can feel it. And when Alec is scared or otherwise emotionally overwhelmed, he pushes himself until he’s too tired to think and feel. You know that as well as I do.”

“I’m afraid Damian and I gave him quite the scare. I’m hopeful that I have the perfect solution.” Magnus tilted his head and seemed to see too much. “Until now I failed to realize that he wasn’t the only one who received a scare.”

Jace... had no idea how to respond to that. “I just...” He looked down. “Whatever I do, a time will come when Alec needs to go on without me. And when that time comes...” He cleared his throat. “He’ll survive losing me and our bond, he’ll have to. But he wouldn’t survive losing you or the kids. And...” He trailed off. How to express how much Magnus had come to mean to him, too, over the years? With everything they’d gone through together and everything the warlock had done for him. Long gone were the days when the only thing connecting them was Alec. “I guess I wanted to check up on you because... Well, you know.” And he was actually considered the smooth-talker of his family...

Magnus, however, understood. “I know, Jace.” With that they wrapped their arms around each other and no further discussion was needed.

“Do I want to know what kind of a solution you have planned?”

“No, you absolutely don’t.”

/

Things hadn’t gone back to normal yet after the Lightwood-Bane family returned home. It was easy to see how tired Magnus still was, despite the warlock fighting valiantly to hide it. Rafael was scared to let either of his new parents out of his sight. The twins started to cry hysterically whenever they were separated, even if it was only for a diaper change. And Alec... Guilt consumed him so cruelly that he could barely sleep at night. The fact that he brought the infection home... It tortured him mercilessly. Every glance at Damian and Magnus was a fresh reminder of how close he came to losing them.

Of course Magnus noticed. One evening over a week after they could leave the infirmary Alec came home from work late to find his husband waiting with fierce determination in his eyes. The fact that the man only wore a thin silk dressing gown made great many promises. “The kids are all asleep. I think we need some time for just us two.”

Alec licked his lips from anticipation and blinked twice. Slowly. Well, he did like that idea. “Is this... a special occasion?” He hadn’t forgotten an anniversary or something, right?

Magnus shook his head, the look on the man’s face becoming fond. “No. And yes.” (Well, by then Alec had embraced the discovery that warlocks tended to be maddeningly and adorably cryptic.) The kiss they exchanged made both their toes curl. (Alec reckoned that Magnus would never stop having that impact on him, even if they’d get centuries together.) When they pulled apart those lips paused by his ear. “Getting to take care of the man I love is always a special occasion.” Those words were barely out before the dressing gown floated to the floor. Leaving nothing but warm, soft, beyond tempting skin under Alec’s fingers.

After that there was so much heat and busy hands that Alec’s mind failed to process how they ended up to the bedroom. He landed on top of Magnus and only his fast reflexes kept him from squashing the smaller man. His beloved didn’t seem to mind, if the bright cat eyes were any indication.

There were great many things they’d done in bed. (And at several other locations. Office tables in particular brought Alec great many happy memories. He had his old desk portaled to Alicante for the emotional value it had due to a crack on its corner.) But there was one thing the Shadowhunter had imagined to be off-limits. Until Magnus lifted his hands above his head with wrists pressed together. The gesture demanded more than loudly enough before the man murmured. “I want you to tie me up.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Magnus...!” Having their hands restrained was a massive thing for warlocks. It tied up their magic as well, left them utterly defenseless. To be trusted like this... “Are you...? Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded in a manner that left no room for doubt. “I trust you, Alexander. With my life. With my children. With my heart, body and soul. There are things you can’t protect the kids and me from. Some things are out of your control, not your fault. But I know that you’ll fight for us with every fiber of your being.” (Alec began to realize what the mage was doing. It was working.) Magnus’ gaze said that he meant every single syllable coming out of his mouth. “So I trust you, like I’ve never trusted anyone in my whole life. And that’s why I want to do something I’ve never done with anyone else. To thank you for gifting me with that great, foolish heart of yours.”

“Foolish, huh?” Alec practically purred with a smirk, his eyes drinking in the flawless body that was on display just for him to enjoy.

“Yes. Completely, utterly ridiculous. And all mine.” Magnus’ cheeky grin combined with a clearly decipherable touch of vulnerability was a force of nature. “Just like I’m all yours.”

That would’ve done Alec in if he hadn’t been a goner from the beginning. He nodded, perhaps more eagerly than he’d intended. “Okay.” Which was when he became aware of an acute problem. “Where’s, uh...?” Considering all the kinky things they’d done together it was silly that he couldn’t squeeze out the word.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “Check your pocket. I magicked you a little gift when you arrived.”

Curious, Alec obeyed. To find a soft, wine red velvet rope. Along with a blindfold of the same color.

“You once said that I look amazing in that color.”

Certain parts of Alec reacted vigorously and his pants restraining said reaction was really starting to hurt. (In the best way.) But he had to be sure, before he’d get even more excited. He licked his lips again and swallowed roughly. “You remember our safeword, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Peaches.” A very unfortunate dessert-cooking attempt of Alec’s ensured that neither of them was able to think about that fruit without feeling sick.

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath. Then tied Magnus’ wrists to the bedpost gently and lovingly, kissing each limb tenderly once he was done. “They’re... not too tight or anything, right?”

Magnus shook his head. The alpha wouldn’t have had to smell the omega’s pheromones to catch just how thrilled the other was getting. A glance south revealed all necessary. “Everything’s perfect”, the man reassured him. “Except... You have too many clothes on.”

Alec chuckled breathlessly and, not for the first time, wondered how he got this lucky. He was about to put the blindfold to action when Magnus protested. “Not yet. I want to look at you first.” Those golden eyes were even more magical than usual with the pupils blown wide. “Get undressed. Slowly.”

Alec had hard time containing his raging desire. As slowly as he could physically stand, he took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. The sinful moan that erupted from Magnus made it even harder to not lose control. Next it was his pants’ turn. With fingers that weren’t entirely steady Alec opened his zipper. Then slipped the garment down just enough to reveal his throbbing, swollen and pulsating problem that’d struggled to fit into its cage.

Magnus writhed and whimpered. Sweat coated the smaller man’s skin. “... ‘lexander ... hurry ...!”

Alec smirked and stroked his member in a manner that made the other cry out. “You told me to go slow, remember?” Feeling confident in a way only his mate could help him achieve, he tilted his head and slid his pants lower. And lower. By then they were both shaking and he wondered how long they’d last before exploding. “Are you enjoying the view?” he inquired huskily.

Magnus’ glared at him. Or tried to. It held far more lust than anger. “... tease ...”

Suddenly a pair of strong legs wrapped around Alec, pulling him closer. It wasn’t enough and with a determined growl Magnus tugged him closer still, as though attempting to fuse them together. Like they weren’t one already. Their lips clashed, hard and demanding. Other regions of them rubbed together as well. Alec’s line of vision tunneled and turned white.

Magnus couldn’t use his hands but he made a very good use of the rest of his body. Feet caressed and teased Alec. Hips that felt as though they were on fire rolled together. When the Shadowhunter’s mouth found a particularly sensitive spot the mage’s back and neck arched. The velvet rope was stretched to its very limit while a moan that would’ve made anyone blush rumbled through the tied man to wash through both their bodies.

By some miracle Alec was eventually able to think coherently enough to remember the blindfold. Breathless and dizzy, he showed it to his beloved. “... wanna try this?”

Magnus winked, flushed and bright-eyed. “... my turn ... after all the times ... you’ve worn it ...”

Oh, how Alec had enjoyed those occasions...! Blindfolded bedroom fun was his favorite cure for those days when his head threatened to get too busy and crowded. He was sad to lose sight of Magnus’ beautiful eyes but curiosity to try something new won. As cautiously as he could in his current overstimulated state of mind Alec fastened the new piece of fabric. And Magnus was completely in his hands.

The impact of sensory deprivation was instant. Alec chuckled when just a brush of fingers made Magnus shiver from pleasure. “Everything feels even better, right?” He kissed the other’s neck, chest and lower abdomen. Which triggered the omega to produce a keening sound and arch his back yet again. Then he kissed a bulge that might just turn blue soon and his mate went boneless after an obscene moan. “I’m going to make you feel so good. Just like you make me feel good.” Alec’s own pulsating down below was getting so intense that he feared he’d go out of his mind. “Do you trust me?” He had to make sure...

Magnus managed a nod. Barely. “... always ...” Hips of fire surged upwards, teasing him. “... inside me ...” It wasn’t a polite invitation. Yet Alec was more than happy to oblige. Eventually, after getting them both suitably worked up.

They moved together effortlessly, like two people who’d been made for each other should. Their hips, lips and the sounds they made... The kind of magic they created was such Alec hadn’t known existed for a very long time.

When they were done Alec untied Magnus tenderly, massaging and kissing wrists that’d have some bruising the following day. “Thank you. You have no idea how much I love you for doing this for me”, the Inquisitor murmured. To receive no response because the warlock was asleep.

Lulled by satisfaction and Magnus’ utter trust in him, Alec also slept soundly for the first time since the virus outbreak.

/

A couple of busy weeks later the traditional Sunday tea with Clary turned into a wedding planning meeting. To Magnus’ surprise four people entered the loft. “This... was unexpected.”

“So, here’s the thing.” Simon, who seemed to be the most excited of the four, waved his hands animatedly. Enthusiasm shone in the vampire’s eyes. “We all want you to plan our wedding. Because you totally, seriously plan all the best parties. And we want ours to be the double wedding of the century.”

Magnus stared, touched that they’d let him do this. Then brought his hands together. “In that case, you’ve come to the right place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who suspected that there’ll be a double-wedding... You got it! (grins) And aaaw! How’s that for feels, steam and family-fluff? LOL, Damian is as jealous as his parents. Also, who cheers for Malec sex-therapy? AND. What are your thoughts on Simon possibly becoming a Shadowhunter instead of a vampire...?
> 
> SOOOO... Was that enjoyable (to others than Alec and Magnus, LOL)? Thoughts, comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The wedding planning continues. Some emotional moments are shared. And there’s a confirmation of Rafael’s origin.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care! And HAPPY NEW YEAR to each and every single one of you!


	43. Precious Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's wedding gifts for Clace and Sizzy are revealed. And Rafael's origin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! It’s time to post this year’s first chapter. (BEAMS)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! You have no idea how happy you make me. (HUGS) I truly hope that you’ll be as captivated this year.
> 
> Awkay... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _They lost Clary – or rather, vengeful angels tore the Shadow World from her._

_Jace couldn’t stand being in New York without her. Losing her once almost killed the blond. Alec was terrified of what a second time might do. To his surprise and relief Magnus seemed to understand and share his concern. He was beyond touched when his new husband suggested that instead of having a traditional honeymoon, they’d take Jace to a trip around the world._

_“When you had to break up with me to get my magic back... I was ready to do anything to escape the pain my memories of you caused. And New York...” Magnus shook his head. “It was full of them. I saw you everywhere. I think it’s the same for Jace. He needs to get away for a while.”_

_Alec frowned. He understood the logic, but... “Isn’t that just running away from the pain?”_

_Magnus shook his head. “Not if we help him.” The man sighed heavily, grief in his eyes. “Clary... is special to me, my Biscuit. And as rocky of a start as you got, she's your friend, too. While no one lost her the way Jace did, he needs to see and feel that he’s not alone in his grief. Or in the world.”_

_So they dragged Jace out of the circle of laying in Clary’s former bed and running headfirst to self-destructive missions. They pulled the grieving, heartbroken man back to the world, kicking and screaming. (Sometimes not only figuratively.) Magnus’ knowledge on the best restaurants in all the cities they visited ensured that Jace ate. During the darkest of nights Alec sat beside his parabatai to ensure that they got to face a new day together. Jace adamantly refused to talk about his feelings but bit by bit they saw some of the person he once was returning. He’d never be the same without the woman who was his world but eventually Alec dared to hope that his brother might survive._

_Roughly three weeks in they were bracing themselves for returning to New York. Alec woke up groggily and frowned when he realized that he was alone in the massive bed. He crawled from under the covers with a grumpy noise. Magnus wasn’t in the enormous, three-bedroom hotel room’s living room area, either. Peering to the balcony, Alec was surprised to find his beloved and parabatai stood there, side by side._

_“... miss her, Magnus.” It was the first time Jace admitted as much out loud. And cried over the loss so that someone was there to witness it. “So much that...”_

_“I know”, Magnus murmured softly. “The punishment angels gave her... It was cruel and unfair. Perhaps they’ll see the error of their ways one day.”_

_“What if they don’t?”_

_“Then we’ll keep her safe in our hearts until she finds her way back home.” Magnus snapped his fingers and two candles appeared. “For now, we’ll light up these for her.” This time they were candles of hope, not those of mourning._

_Alec didn’t think it made sense how much he loved his husband._

_(Since then Jace lit up a candle every single evening right after the sun went down, when darkness threatened to win, until he had Clary back in his arms.)_ /

/

With the twins fast on their way towards the three-months-old milestone getting a good night’s sleep became a little less of a struggle in the Lightwood-Bane household. But the fact stood that they had tiny twins in their hands. And while magical in every single way, it could also be very draining. Especially with Alec working full time and Magnus already consulting on occasion to not lose touch with his people.

That particular evening Magnus came home well after Alec. To find the apartment far quieter than a confined space containing three kids should’ve been. He didn’t dare to call out, though. Damian and Aurora tended to explode to a furious crying-fit if their sleep was disturbed. What he found very nearly made him swoon.

Aurora was sound asleep with a smile on her face, both arms and legs stretched out to make her seem like a starfish. Apparently she'd inherited his tendency to sleep in weird positions. Alec had been feeding Damian when exhaustion got the better of the man. Safely in his slumbering daddy’s lap, the baby had taken matters to his own hands. Literally. With both tiny hands clasped around Alec’s large one demandingly, the boy had succeeded to tip the bottle just enough to be able to eat. Magnus came in just as Damian discovered that the bottle was empty. His younger son glared at the item like it offended him, then swatted it to the floor with a miniature burst of magic.

Magnus wasn’t able to fight back a chuckle. “I’m afraid dinner is over”, he whispered gently while picking up the baby, mindful to not disturb Alec’s rest just yet. He shushed when Damian wiggled and whined. It had an immediate impact and the little one clung to him like a koala with a possessive sound. “Now we’ll take care of that upset tummy of yours. And then I’ll tell you a bedtime story suitable for a big boy who just ate all by himself.”

Too young to understand be damned, Damian began to purr.

/

Alec woke up in the most pleasant way imaginable to familiar soft lips brushing his forehead. He sighed happily and almost dozed off again until another kiss was placed on his lips. “I’m so sorry that I have to wake you up. But you’ll be sore tomorrow if you sleep in that armchair.”

Alec groaned despite knowing full well that Magnus was right. Just then he remembered that he’d been feeding Damian before nodding off. Panic surged through him while his eyes flew open.

Magnus’ smile soothed him instantly. “Don’t worry, all three are alright. You hadn’t slept long before I came home. Damian was finishing up eating when I found you.”

Alec blinked in surprise. “He was?” He didn’t bother trying to stem his pride.

“I’m afraid they’re growing up far too quickly.” Magnus nuzzled his head against him. “Now brush your teeth and lose some of those clothes. I have something to show you in the bedroom.” The mage chuckled adorably at the keen interest radiating through their bond. (The hands slipping into the smaller man’s pants might also have helped cause the reaction.) “Nothing of that sort when you’re barely awake enough to keep your eyes open.” Magnus winked. “I want you at your most alert for that sort of fun.”

They parted reluctantly and the alpha obeyed his omega’s every command. Because sometimes even the toughest leaders appreciate being told what to do, just for a moment. Once he sauntered to the bedroom Magnus greeted him with the kind of a kiss that suggested they’d been separated for months. It made Alec feel so loved that his heart swell a size or two.

Neither felt any need to speak while Magnus led Alec to their bed and made sure that the Shadowhunter was comfortably under the covers. Contentment thrummed between them when the omega climbed in as well and snuggled close with a poorly disguised yawn. Alec wrapped an arm around his beloved and noticed something on the bed. A painting? “What is that?”

Magnus grinned despite visible fatigue. “Jace and Clary’s wedding gift, if you approve. I... went to see Biscuit’s collection in an altered appearance before we got her back. And found something I couldn’t resist buying.” With an appropriate amount of dramatics the painting was flipped around. To reveal that the artwork was of a sleeping young man. Some details were off and downright wrong. The male’s hair was too dark and chin too sharp, for instance. But it was still possible to recognize Jace. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to show them that even when Clary was away, even without her memories, her heart and soul always belonged to him. That’s how strong their love is.” A pair of dark eyes met his. “So... Do you approve?”

Alec stared at the painting. Then at the man he’d never, ever stop loving with all of him. “You have no idea how badly I wish I wasn’t too tired to ravish you”, was the most romantic response he could muster at the moment.

Magnus’ laugh tugged at something inside him in the best way. “Oh my, Alexander... You certainly have a way with words.”

/

“So...” Magnus rubbed his hands together. “We have the date, music and lists of guests and flowers. And you four finally managed to agree on a cake.” How a small group of people succeeded in having such different opinions on such a seemingly simple matter was beyond him. “Now, have you managed to decide a location?” By now they’d turned down about a hundred options.

To his surprise they nodded as one. “If it’s okay with you, of course...” Izzy actually hesitated. “We’d love to have the wedding at Pandemonium.”

Magnus stared. For a second wondering if he heard right. “Really? It’d be an honor, but... Why?”

“Because it’s where everything began.” Clary’s smile wasn’t big but it was nonetheless bright. “It’s where Jace and I first met, and... If it wasn’t for that meeting, who knows. All of us three couples might’ve never ended up together. So... It has sentimental value.”

Magnus’ eyes softened while his chest filled with warmth. Who would’ve thought that those people who crashed into his life so unexpectedly would become his family. Change his life forever, for the better. “Well, that place is known for its spectacular parties. If I may say so.” He gave Clary and Simon a meaningful look and winked. “No offensively bad fake IDs are necessary this time.”

The two best friends blushed scarlet.

/

The second Alec came home the following day he could sense that something was wrong. The twins were safely in their crib, making noises that suggested they were bickering. Rafael was drawing busily and greeted him with a happy wave. Three out of the four pieces of his world were okay, then. With a frown on his face Alec headed to the balcony. To find his omega sitting on the floor, legs brought against his chest in a shielding gesture. The warlock wasn’t crying but the alpha didn’t need to see tears to figure out that his mate was distraught.

All of Alec wanted to demand answers. But he knew that Magnus wouldn’t be able to share whatever was wrong before finding the words. So he sat down, right beside the smaller man, and waited as patiently as he could.

Eventually Magnus swallowed hard. “The dreams of Ragnor I’ve had... They were bothering me. Today I finally gave in and visited the house where he lived to get answers.” A long pause followed while memories and emotions surged. “That picture of himself and his mother Rafael keeps hidden under his pillow... Today I saw one of her and Ragnor on it. It was hidden between the pages of his favorite spell book.” The man gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Some years before his death Ragnor met a woman. He refused to give any further details, just that it didn’t end well. I always suspected that he fell in love with her but he didn’t admit it. Later he was under the influence of a spell gone wrong and revealed that he found out she was married.”

Alec grimaced.

Magnus sighed heavily and went on. “Today I also found a pile of letters, definitely from her. He never opened a single one of them.”

“Did you?”

Magnus shook his head. “I considered burning them but Ragnor would’ve done it himself if he wanted to. He spared them for a reason so I left them where they were. The only one who has the right to choose their fate is Rafael.” Sensing his confusion, the mage spelled out the rest. “He’s their son, Alexander.”

Alec’s head spun. It all made sense, now. Why Magnus said that Rafael’s magic felt like Ragnor’s... Those horns... “But, that’s...”

“... impossible?” Magnus snorted fondly. “We have two bundles of joy in the nursery to prove that while miraculous, it’s certainly not impossible.” Grief filled the man’s eyes. “Who knows how that woman’s husband reacted to a child with horns. He likely abandoned her and she hid Rafael from the world until he fell ill and she did the summoning gone wrong. And Ragnor retreated to solitude. He never closed his heart the way I once did, but... He wasn’t the same. He mourned the loss of what could’ve been until his dying day, never knowing that he had a...” The omega trailed off when his voice threatened to break.

Alec wrapped an arm around his husband and the man leaned to him eagerly. They both watched the stunningly beautiful Alicante night sky. “Ragnor had you and Catarina. He wasn’t alone or unloved. It was enough to keep him believing in love. That’s why his ghost urged you to fight for us. And I think he helped lead Rafael to you, knowing that you’d take a good care of his son. Just like Rafael’s mother begged me to look after him.” He inhaled deeply. “We couldn’t save them.” And oh, how sorry he was that his beloved had to lose one of his best friends the way he did. “But we can make sure that Rafael has all the love and happiness he deserves.”

Magnus was silent for a long time. Likely fighting back tears. “I like the sound of that.”

They sat there for the longest time. Until tiny, shuffling steps disturbed the night’s quiet. Curious rather than startled, Alec glanced to the side. Magnus did the same after wiping his eyes. Rafael watched the older man with confusion on his face. “Papa?”

Magnus’ smile was small but honest. “We... were actually just talking about your birth parents.” The warlock cleared his throat. “Today I found out who your birth father was. He was one of my dearest friends and it saddens me that you’ll never get to meet him. But I want to share one of my favorite memories of him with you. So you can have a picture of him, too.”

For a second Rafael seemed embarrassed that the photograph of his mother had been discovered. Soon curiosity won. The child made his way to them with an expectant look on his face.

Magnus waved his hand theatrically to magic out a memory. Soon there was a photograph in his hold, which was handed to the boy like a treasure. In the picture the late man smiled radiantly. “This is your father, Ragnor. It wasn’t easy to get him to smile like that but when he did, he lit up the whole room.” Magnus’ expression became tender when he looked from the photo to the boy cradling it. “You were his last gift to me, as well as the most precious one. Daddy and I will do our best to love you as much as he would’ve.”

Rafael beamed. (After seeing that smile and how identical it was to Ragnor’s Alec no longer had any doubt about the child’s heritage.) “Thank you”, Rafael whispered softly.

Magnus smiled. Some moisture and melancholy were visible in his eyes. “You’re welcome, little Cherub.”

A little later Alec watched the two working together, intense concentration on both their faces. In the end three purple balls of light that looked like stars flew towards the sky. Magnus had his arm wrapped around Rafael while the boy waved. “’G’bye, mommy! G’bye, father!”

“Goodbye, my dear friend”, Magnus murmured. “And thank you. For everything.”

Rafael squealed from delight when the balls of light exploded like fireworks. With how bright they were surely his mommy and father saw them. Knew that it was him saying ‘hi’ and ‘bye’.

He was too young to understand why his daddy felt the need to hug him and his papa comfortingly.

/

A couple of days later, just four days before the big day, Simon was surprised when Magnus and Alec asked if they could stop by to discuss something. “Your message... kind of made me nervous”, Simon admitted when the pair arrived. Honestly, great many things that had Alec involved made him nervous. Especially because him just existing still seemed to be enough to piss off the alpha. “Is something wrong?”

“Technically no. But I discovered something... extraordinary”, Magnus revealed. “And I thought we should talk about it together. It’s the kind of a wedding gift that you’d have to receive in beforehand if you want it.”

“Now you’re making me nervous”, Izzy tried to joke but it fell flat.

“I once had a warlock friend who passed away. A few days ago I happened to encounter his oldest spell book and found something I’d imagined was a myth.” Magnus' eyes locked with Simon’s. “There’s a possible way to undo your transformation to a vampire. It’s a very old method, such no one’s even spoken of for hundreds of years.” When Simon opened his mouth Magnus held up a hand. “It’s not without risks. But if it works like it’s supposed to... It’d take away all traces of you ever having been a Downworlder and leave behind the angelic blood you got when you bit Jace. You’d become a Shadowhunter.”

The couple stared at the warlock incredulously. “Magnus, that’s...” Izzy trailed off.

“It’s a big decision, even if it’s not a hundred percent certain method. And it may have a great price. So I’m giving you two days to think it through together before asking again. If you want it then, I’ll try to do it.”

Simon shook his head. “I don’t need two days”, he announced without a shred of hesitation. “Being a vampire... It’s pretty cool at times, but... The thirst for blood, knowing that I’m a hazard to everyone around me if I lose control... It’s a nightmare. I... I almost killed my sister and my best friend. I had to make my own mom imagine that I’m dead.” It didn’t have to be mentioned how difficult it was for a vampire and someone battling Yin fen addiction to be together without more or less accidentally using each other. He took Izzy’s hand and squeezed it almost desperately. “I don’t... I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. And I don’t want to lose everyone I love. I don’t want to watch Izzy and Lexie and Becky... and everyone grow old and die.” Even the thought was more than he could stand.

There was a great deal of sympathy in Magnus’ eyes. “Two days. We also have to go through all the possible risks”, the warlock insisted. “I want you to be ready, Simon. And I insist that you talk this through with Izzy. This is going to change great many things.”

"I also want to hear everything about those risks." Izzy squeezed Simon's hand and looked at him with a baffling amount of devotion. "Whatever you decide, we're in this together."

"I've already chosen. And I choose you. Always", Simon swore, as though giving his vows already.

Much later Izzy embraced Magnus fiercely. In the meantime Simon watched Alexandra sleeping and tried to process that he had decades instead of centuries left. It was surreal to imagine that he might get to be mortal again, just like his family.

He jumped and squeaked indignantly when without a warning Alec materialized. There was a shockingly tender look in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. “Those things you said, and the way you look at my niece and my sister... I’ve had my doubts about your relationship.” (Oh, Simon knew all about those. After the brief but disastrous fling between Izzy and Raphael accepting a vampire into the family wasn’t easy.) “But now I know. And I’m grateful that my sister found someone who loves her so much.”

Simon beamed. His chest puffed up with pride while he asked something bold. “Can I hug you?”

Alec glared. Then huffed. “Five seconds.”

Simon jumped to the chance. He was still terrified of Alec. But this level of acceptance made him giddy from joy.

“I said five seconds, Simon.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

/

While Magnus and Simon discussed the practical issues concerning the spell, Izzy sought out Alec from the apartment’s balcony. She stood beside him and leaned her head against his broad, nearly endlessly strong shoulder, like she often did when they were kids. “Alec, I’m...”

Alec shook his head. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” He breathed in deep. “My husband and my kids are immortal. I want to be with them for as long as I can. So I’ll never regret the decision I made. With Simon and Lexie being mortals... I know that you won’t regret yours, either.” He kissed the side of her head. “I’d keep you forever if I could, of course I would. But I’d never be cruel enough to expect you to choose something that’d almost certainly make you outlive your daughter. All I want is for you to be happy, for the rest of your life. Besides...” He paused for a second. “With our lifestyles there’s no guarantee how long any of us will live, immortals or not. We just have to embrace what fate gives us.”

Izzy embraced Alec instead. Tightly and for a very long time. (He held back just as firmly.) “You’re making me ruin my makeup”, she murmured when she was finally able to speak. She wasn’t ready to let go of him yet, though. “Does this mean that you finally approve of Simon?”

“No.” Alec’s denial was firm. “No one’s ever good enough for my baby sister.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. Her brother didn’t have to know how touched she was by his protectiveness. (Which didn’t need boosting.) “I feel sorry for Aurora when she hits the dating age.”

She felt Alec’s scowl. “Don’t make me imagine that time. As far as I’m concerned, she’ll be a little girl forever.”

/

“Is this the kind of a thing you were looking for?”

The afternoon after Alec’s eyes softened uncharacteristically when they watched the item. He nodded long before finding his voice. “Yes, definitely.”

The shop owner, a kind looking woman in her late seventies, watched him fondly. “Oh, if only I had been blessed enough to find a love like yours. Your husband is a lucky man.”

Alec didn’t bother fighting back the smile wanting to show itself. (Did he ever smile before Magnus?) “Not as lucky as I am.”

Leaving the shop, Alec was so deep in happy thoughts that he didn’t sense the hostile gaze tracing his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun... (shudders) Fret not folks, we’ll get to enjoy the wedding before having to catch a whiff of the brown stuff. Enjoy the couple of more chapters the peace gets to last...? On a happier note, aaaw! How cute is it when Malec looks after each other? (smiles)
> 
> Soooo... Was that any good, at all? Are you happy for Simon? (I love Simon!) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The double wedding takes place. Along with a long-awaited parabatai ceremony.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	44. ‘Love That Knows No Bounds’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double-wedding finally takes place. And somewhere along the way there's also a long-awaited parabatai ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter. Yay...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, kudos, bookmarkings, subscriptions and support! (HUGS) It means SO MUCH to me that you’re all still reading this.
> 
> Awkay, folks... I think it’s time to head to a wedding! (rubs hands together) I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _“Alec... has been acting strangely for weeks, now”, Magnus revealed a couple of days after the two-month anniversary of his marriage. His brows furrowed while he took a sip of his favorite drink. “Yesterday I visited his office. To hear that he’d been out all day, while he said that he was stuck overtime doing paperwork. This weekend he was so distracted after dinner that he did the same dishes five times. Just... to name two examples.”_

_“So that’s why you invited me for an emergency visit...”, Catarina mused. Her brows were also furrowed. “Please don’t tell me that you think he’s...”_

_Magnus shook his head immediately. “No.” The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. During their time together Alec had done more than enough to prove, permanently, that he wasn’t another Camille. Or Cecil. Or... He downed the rest of his drink aggressively. “Alec is the most honorable and devoted person I know. He’d never do that to me.” Of that he was certain, from the bottom of his too many times broken heart._

_“But he is up to something”, Catarina summarized. “Something big. And you, the master of grand gestures, are freaking out about it.”_

_“I am.” Magnus poured himself another drink. “I’ve only seen him this determined about a handful of times and he always ends up doing something unbelievably reckless. He kissed me in front of his whole family instead of marrying Lydia, for which I’m not complaining... He almost died to find Jace... He talked me into summoning Azazel when Izzy disappeared... He almost died, again, to save Jace from Lilith... He used Heavenly Fire to save me...” He swirled the drink in his hold. “I should’ve seen that determination when he’d decided to arrange a meeting with Asmodeus. I did when he came to collect me from Edom.” He shook his head. “You know how much I love him, but... He doesn’t know what’s too much when it comes to those he loves. I’m not certain if I can handle another grand gesture from him.”_

_Little did he know that what Alec sought would change their lives forever – but before that it’d lead to one of their biggest fights._ /

/

Since starting his journey to become a priest Raphael had traveled a lot. He’d spent the past several months in Africa, with very limited access to a phone and no internet connection. So when he came back to New York and was invited to meet the new additions to Magnus’ family he received a surprise.

Magnus greeted him as warmly as he always had, with a baby in his arms. The child gave him a deeply suspicious look and growled. “Damian, behave! Raphael is like a foster son to me”, Magnus chastised, struggling audibly to keep amusement from his voice. (The warlock’s words made Raphael feel better and warmer than he would’ve ever admitted out loud.) “As you can see, we have a miniature Alec in our hands.”

“Oh, yes.” Raphael nodded with a grin. “I see that.”

Being called his daddy’s replica made Damian start purring.

That was when Alec walked into the room and Raphael tensed up a little despite himself. True, he was invited to the couple’s wedding. But his relationship with the alpha was still strained at best due to what happened between him and Izzy. At least there was no open hostility on the Shadowhunter’s face. Alec was mostly focused on the baby-girl he supported with one arm and the little boy clutching at his other hand. “After hearing that you’re coming back we decided that it’s high time to introduce you to Aurora...” The baby squealed and stuck out her tongue at him. “... and Rafael.”

The two almost-namesakes stared at each other. “You adopted a kid? And named him after me?” Raphael sputtered.

“Not exactly.” Magnus ruffled the still tense oldest child’s hair, which made him relax marginally. “Fate just led a very special boy with a very special name to us.”

Rafael’s tiny smile was shy and pure.

When Magnus and Rafael retreated to set the table Alec remained. (For the first time Raphael suspected that he’d been invited for more than coffee and cake.) “I’m with Magnus about fate having led Rafe to us. I think it’s trying to tell us something. So I have a question for you.”

When Magnus peered from the kitchen a couple of minutes later Alec and Raphael exchanged almost identical firm nods to seal a deal. A warm smile of happiness and relief appeared to his face. When he saw Rafael watching him questioningly, he brought a finger to his lips and changed the far plainer cake they magicked to a white chocolate one. “A special cake for a special occasion”, he whispered conspiratorially.

Rafael grinned.

/

The following day Simon was so nervous that he could barely hold still while he lay on the bed he usually shared with Izzy. He would’ve given a lot to have his soon-to-be-wife holding his hand through whatever was to come. But out of safety reasons she was in the living room with Alec and Alexandra. “This morning I took my last run with vampire speed. And as soon as this is done Izzy and I will give away all the blood bags in the fridge. I can’t believe that I’ll get to live without having blood in my fridge”, he babbled. He turned his gaze towards Magnus, who was finishing up the preparations. “This... This is gonna work, right? I mean... It’d suck to turn into dust or something just two days before my wedding.” He groaned and rubbed his face roughly with both hands. “I can’t believe I just said ‘suck’...!”

“Simon.” Magnus squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and it had a tremendous soothing impact. “I can’t promise you much. But I will be right beside you, every step of the way. Try to calm down, think about your fiancée and daughter.”

Simon bit his lip. Hard. “Alec would find a way to bring me back himself if I’d break Izzy’s heart. So he could kill me again.”

“Exactly.” Magnus took a deep breath. “Now close your eyes and we’ll get started.”

It hurt. Even more than Simon had dreaded. The demon qualities leaving him... His body trying to start functioning again... His heart and lungs starting to work... It was such a shock to his system that he couldn’t even scream from the agony. For a torturous moment he was convinced that he was being torn to pieces.

He must’ve blacked out. Who knows for how long. He woke up to something made of plastic brushing his lip gently. “Take a sip”, Magnus coached. “You need to hydrate yourself.”

Simon complied, dizzy and confused. With some tremors he dreaded tasting blood. Instead fresh, wonderfully cool water filled his mouth. He took two more sips, just because he could. And because he really liked it.

“You should lay down for the rest of the day. You’ll feel weak for at least that long”, Magnus cautioned. “I had to encourage your heart to start beating again but it’s strong, now.”

Simon coaxed his eyes halfway open. So hopeful that it was scary. “... work? ....” he rasped.

Through some blur he distinguished Magnus nodding. “Yes, it worked. You’re officially a Shadowhunter, now.”

Simon barely heard the last bit because his mind was wrapped around what he couldn’t hear. The heartbeats of everyone in the apartment... The blood rushing through their veins... He couldn’t smell their blood, either, didn’t feel the nauseating urge to taste it.

Simon was so overcome by relief that he burst into tears.

Then Izzy was embracing him. With such intensity that it took his newly regained breath away. “You’re warm again”, she murmured, tears and astonishment in her voice.

There were a million things Simon wanted to say. To her, and to Magnus who stood by the room’s doorway a little longer before taking his leave. As it was he could only tighten his hold on Izzy.

Finding someone he was willing to die for was one this – it was infinitely more amazing to find someone he wanted to come properly back to life for.

/

The following evening, with Simon fully recovered, there was a tiny, very private ceremony at the Lightwood-Bane home. One that’d been postponed for a while. Rafael did his best to handle Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alexandra and Raphael all being there. Along with Brother Zachariah, who his papa called Jem once when no one was supposed to hear.

Damian was given his name officially first. The tiny alpha growled furiously when the process got started but Jace whispered something that made the baby giggle instead. When Jace and Clary announced themselves as his godparents the boy huffed, then fell asleep.

Next it was Aurora’s turn. She’d been sleeping comfortably in Izzy’s arms but woke up to Brother Zachariah’s softly murmured words. While Simon and Izzy gave their godparents’ vows the girl sneezed, making sparks of turquoise magic fly all over. The laughing adults decided that it meant she approved what was going on. Especially after she locked eyes with Izzy and smiled.

To Rafael’s surprise the adults’ attention then shifted to him. “It’s your turn next, Little Cherub. If you so wish”, Magnus revealed. “The decision is yours, remember that. But we’d very much like to make you an official part of this family. And Raphael would be honored to be your godfather.”

Rafael was so choked up and happy that he couldn’t find his voice. While happy tears filled his eyes he nodded firmly. Then ran forward to hug his parents tightly.

Shortly after Raphael held his hand while Brother Zachariah sealed the deal. He was named Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane. It felt so good that he feared his heart would burst. Wherever his birth parents were, he was sure that they were happy for him.

/

Once the ceremony was over the soon to be married couples were about to head home. Only to be stopped by Magnus and Alec. “Remember the traditions”, Alec pointed out. With a facial expression that made it impossible to tell if he was joking or not. “You won’t be seeing your brides until at the wedding tomorrow.”

Jace snorted. “Traditions? You chose to get married on the morning of your wedding!”

“We’re not exactly the kind of a couple that does well with traditions”, Magnus admitted mischievously. He looked at the two women. “Spend the night here and I’ll help you get ready in the morning.”

Well, Izzy and Clary couldn’t turn down such an offer.

/

Clary woke up shortly after daybreak and sauntered to kitchen. Magnus was already there, feeding Aurora who made impatient little noises whenever her papa paused. “Good morning, Biscuit”, he greeted. “Are you feeling nervous?”

“A little”, she admitted. She’d already had several nightmares. Some were humorous, like those of her falling down on her way towards the altar. Some were far more terrifying, such as Jonathan waiting for her instead of Jace. “Were you, before marrying Alec?”

Magnus hummed. “I’d just been to Edom, convinced that I’d never see my fiancé again. Very little scared me after that.” His eyes softened while taking in her anxious face. “You’ll be such a beautiful bride. And if it’s any consolation, I’m certain that you’re calmer than Jace. Alec went to see him an hour ago because he started fretting.” They both laughed at that. “Don’t worry, everything will go well today. Everyone you love will be there to make sure of it.”

Clary looked down. Grief surged like a wave while she remembered her mother. “Not everyone.”

“We don’t always have to see those we care about the most to know that they’re with us.” Magnus sighed. “Jocelyn and I... didn’t agree on many things. But if there’s one thing of which I have no doubt it’s how much she loved you. And I’m absolutely certain that she will be there with you today.”

Clary wasn’t entirely sure of what happened. Next thing she knew, she was a sobbing mess in the warlock’s arms. Sobs and giggles mixed together when Aurora’s magic brushed her, trying to make her feel better.

Magnus let her break down. “Mood swings are a heinous thing, aren’t they?” He snapped his fingers and a glass of something orange appeared. “That should help with the morning sickness. It didn’t work for me but perhaps you’re luckier.”

Clary wasn’t going to even ask how Magnus could possibly know. “I’m going to tell Jace today, after the wedding. How do you think he’ll take it?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at Aurora and Damian.” Magnus glanced towards her for the time being flat stomach with gentle eyes. “You two are going to make him incredibly happy.”

Clary mused for a long moment. “Magnus? Will you be my man of honor?” She went on at his surprise. “I know that Jace wouldn’t even consider anyone but Alec as his suggenes. Izzy’s already asked Max so she’d have all her siblings at the altar with her. And Simon’s asked Becky.” She took Magnus’ hand and squeezed it. “You’ve done so much for all four of us, helped us through so much. I’d love to have you right behind me on the best day of my life so far.”

Magnus’ eyes didn’t quite grow moist but it was a close thing. “Well, in that case... It’d be an honor.” 

/

Alec had already known that Magnus was great at planning parties. When he entered his husband’s club that evening and walked down the isle by Jace’s side... He was blown away.

If he hadn’t known that he was at a nightclub he wouldn’t have had the faintest idea. The whole dimly lit waste space looked like it was from a fairytale. There were purple, blue, white and red flowers everywhere. Among them golden, blue and green lights shone, as though forming a forest floor. Along with those floating burgundy lanterns provided just enough light to allow people to see where they were supposed to sit and where the wood-made path towards the makeshift altar went. The altar itself was easy enough to see. It was ivory white and bathed in almost otherworldly golden light. Like a lighthouse in the night. Soft, incredibly beautiful violin music played, intensifying the dream-like feel.

“This is real, right?” Jace whispered while they waited for the brides to make their grand entrance.

Alec wondered with a great deal of sympathy how many times Jace had dreams like this while Clary was... away. “Yeah. This is real”, he reassured.

Which was when the music changed. The violin’s melody became enchanting, especially after several more instruments joined it. Almost everyone gasped when there was a flash of blue light. And as though having appeared from thin air people were walking down the isle. Izzy beside Robert and Clary with Luke. Neither bride had wanted to wear white because it was the color of mourning. They looked stunning in their matching dresses. Izzy’s had a ruby red corset-like top with light pink hem and laces. The hem had some barely visible ruby red birds decorating it. Clary’s colors were midnight blue and sky blue. It was easy to guess that their makeup and highly likely the gowns as well were Magnus’ work of art.

‘Too much?’ Magnus mouthed with a grin.

‘Never’, Alec denied. And fantasized what he’d do to his husband once they’d get home. Especially when the soon spoken vows reminded him of their wedding day. The whole time the traditional words were exchanged he and Magnus kept sneaking glances at each other, thinking about the path they’d walked together.

“The love I have for you, is a love that knows no bounds”, Clary swore softly and brushed Jace’s cheek lovingly with her hand.

“In times of joy as well as sadness...”, Jace murmured, sounding more than a little choked up.

“I will love you as my equal, and protect you above all else”, Izzy promised, the words bursting from the bottom of her heart.

“I will share with you my truest feelings”, Simon pledged to the woman with whom he finally found true love after so much heartache.

“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights”, the voices of all four echoed.

Exactly as the final word had been uttered the birds from the brides’ dresses rose to their wings. Chirping triumphantly while flying higher and higher, before becoming stars on the room’s ceiling. Just like the couples’ love would last even after they were dust and stars. Soon the Wedded Union rune became the first one Simon ever carried, as well as the most cherished one.

Almost as soon as they’d been declared married, and both couples had kissed with appropriate passion, Simon and Jace exchanged matching grins. “Before we start celebrating officially, there’s another ceremony Clary and Izzy have been waiting for. Such they almost lost the chance to have.” The blond cleared his throat. “So, to further cement that we’re family... Simon and I decided that you finally get to become parabatai now.”

The women looked at each other. Excitement loud and clear on their faces. “Are you ready?” Clary inquired.

Izzy took her hand and the hold was returned. “I’ve been waiting for this since the day you were taken away from us”, she admitted suspiciously hoarsely. And so it began.

“Entreat me not to leave thee”, the two spoke. Alec’s heart constricted while his gaze met Jace’s. Their bond had given them both so much and neither would ever regret it, for even a second. Now their sister and the blond’s wife would get to experience the same connection, for the rest of their lives. Yet a hint of sadness tainted their thrill for the women. Because the bond and the oath reminded Alec viciously of his immortality and Jace’s mortality.

“Thy people shall be my people”, the women pledged. Some amusement passed between the men. They certainly fought about a certain redhead who tumbled into their lives. But somehow with her chaotic influence a massive, tight-knit family had formed.

“The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.” A time would come when Jace wouldn’t be there physically. But Alec would always keep a piece him alive in his heart, for as long as he walked the Earth. Magnus’ hand taking a firm but tender hold of his reminded him that he’d never, ever continue that walk alone.

Once the ceremony was completed and everyone who wanted to hug each other, Alec and Jace included, had done so Magnus clapped his hands together. “Now that the formalities have been taken care of...” Great many gasps erupted when the whole space darkened. Only to light up again to show a different fairytale. Most of the flowers, the lanterns, lights and the altar were gone. Instead the club, which looked like an actual royal palace, was full of luxurious tables and chairs. Everything bathed in golden light, even the cake was covered in gold. What seemed to be fairy dust but shone like diamonds rained down without actually landing on anything or anyone. And above them the pitch-black ceiling was covered in the most beautiful Northern Lights. Happy music filled the whole place and everyone’s hearts. “Let’s celebrate!”

And oh, they did.

That night Alec and Magnus made passionate love. Both were tipsy from more than just alcohol. Out of the alpha’s request Northern Lights shone on their bedroom’s ceiling.

Their home was his favorite fairytale world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Malec is approaching the grand bonding-fight. (winces) But aaaaw, Clace and Sizzy are now married! And what’s this, a baby...? Also, yay to our new parabatai! And Malec-kids finally had their naming ceremony. (smiles)
> 
> Was that too fluffy? What do you think about the wedding? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your support means more to me than you know.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: While Clace and Sizzy are on a honeymoon Malec babysits Alexandra. Caring for four children turns out to be an adventure. It also seems like their time of peace is coming to an end...
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	45. Families of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clace and Sizzy are on a honeymoon Malec babysits Alexandra. Caring for four children turns out to be an adventure. It also seems like their time of peace is coming to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiit’s updating time! Hooray...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all the comments, listings and love you’ve given this LONG, at times emotional tale! Your support means more to me than words can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> AS FOR THE FLASHBACK... Please don’t be mad at the boys! It’s safe to say that they’re mad enough at themselves... (winces)

/ _Magnus had predicted correctly. Alec was plotting something remarkable. One evening his husband came home with an ancient book and a determined facial expression. Announcing that there was something they needed to talk about._

_Well, in the whole history of mankind few discussions that started with those words had ended well..._

_“When I came to get you from Edom... I’d decided that if I could help it, I’d never leave you again. Ever. Because the kind of pain we went through when we thought that we’d lost each other...” Alec shook his head. “I never want to put you through that. So... I’ve been looking for a way to make that possible. Now I finally found one.”_

_Magnus’ head spun. He had no idea what to say. “Alexander...”_

_Alec didn’t seem to notice his conflicted emotions. “It’s not a spell. Just... Something that didn’t even cross our minds.” The Shadowhunter opened a certain page. “An immortal and a mortal have hardly ever become bonded mates. That’s why no one’s talked about this for a very long time. But if the pair’s love is strong enough it may lengthen the mortal one’s lifespan indefinitely.” For the first time Alec looked at him properly, as if to check whether he comprehended, and frowned at whatever he saw. “Magnus, I could become immortal.”_

_This was a conversation Magnus had been spared from having in previous relationships. Because no one had ever wanted to become immortal for him. No one had loved him foolishly enough to try. “Alexander...” How was he supposed to explain so that the man he adored understood...? “I could never let you do that to yourself.” He shook his head, seeing great many faces in Alec’s place. Souls that’d been carved hollow after living for far too long, after having lost far too much. People whose sweet, tender hearts had turned bitter and poisonous. He couldn’t let that happen to the man he loved more than life, who saved his heart and soul. “You’re still so young.” Far too young to understand the weight of centuries. “Let’s just live in the moment...”_

_“Magnus, listen to me! I don’t want to hear anything about ‘living in the moment’ when I’m trying to offer you, us, forever!” Alec was getting properly upset and pulled his hand away when Magnus attempted to grab it. “I’m young now! But twenty years... Fifty... How do you imagine it’d feel to grow old when the most beautiful person I’ve ever met stays the same? Knowing that one day I’ll die, leaving you mourning? Stop treating me like a damned child who doesn’t understand anything when this has been bothering me since I saw your box!”_

_Magnus closed his eyes. In his head his most secret hopes and dreams mixed with such things he didn’t want to even imagine. “If you want me to stop treating you like a child then stop acting like one every time we disagree on something this way! The answer is no!” he snapped, far more sharply than he’d intended. How did their fight escalate to that extend so quickly? Why was it so hard to find the right words? He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Think about this rationally for at least a minute! Think about your family!” Alec couldn’t even imagine what it was like to lose everyone he loved, one by one. And he wasn’t going to let his beloved choose him above everyone else in his life._

_“I have been thinking about this constantly for two months! And you’re my family! I’ve already chosen you!” Alec yelled back. (By then they were both standing and neither knew when it happened.) “Because I married you for life, your life if we’re lucky! That’s how much I love you! But apparently you can’t handle a relationship that won’t inevitably end with a memento in a box!”_

_The accusation and his most painful memories being spoken of in such a way hurt Magnus unbearably. He reacted before he could stop himself. “If you imagine that a memento in a box is the worst way our relationship could end permanently you haven’t lived long enough to make this decision!”_

_There was no telling how low their verbal blows would’ve gone if a fire message hadn’t interrupted the bitter fight. Alec clenched his jaw so hard that it had to hurt. “There’s a demon attack.”_

_Magnus nodded. And wondered when was the last time he’d been relieved to charge right into a demon attack. “Let’s go.”_

_Alec shot a glare at him. “Well. A child who doesn’t understand anything does need a babysitter.”_

_/_

_Jace, Izzy and plenty of others were already at the scene when they arrived. The one good thing about the battle was that it kept everyone so busy that they didn’t notice the tension between the couple. Alec threw himself to the fight, releasing all his rage, hurt and frustration on the miniature army of pesky demons. Watching them pop was far more satisfying than it should’ve been._

_Alec had spent so many years suppressing his emotions that sometimes they boiled over uncontrollably. Clouded his judgement and his head. That day he failed to notice an approaching threat, even after someone called out his name._

_He did sense it when a sudden force collided with him. Tackling him to the ground, hard enough to make him groan. Blood stained the pavement._ /

/

The next two weeks were so hectic that there was no time to even think about a honeymoon. At least at some point Alec and Jace had a much-deserved night out to celebrate the news of Clary’s pregnancy. (Magnus’ night in with Catarina happening simultaneously with Clary and Izzy wanting to celebrate their recent bond provided the perfect opportunity.) Neither male parabatai would tell what exactly took place but apparently it involved a lot of alcohol, panicking over parenthood, rubber ducks and karaoke. The others decided that they were happier without details.

Finally the pairs had their chance. The original plan was that Luke and Maryse would watch over Alexandra while her parents were on a week-long honeymoon. Those plans were scrubbed when both designated babysitters caught a flu. Once Magnus and Alec offered themselves as replacements Izzy and Simon agreed happily. It gave them, as well as Clary and Jace, a chance to thank the warlock properly for much more than just their magical wedding.

Opening the door an hour after Alec headed to work, Magnus was surprised to find all five of them. “Well hello.” He focused on the little girl in Simon’s arms. “A princess such as you certainly deserves an entourage.”

Alexandra smiled widely and waved a hand while the group entered. “Hello, uncle Magnus.” She was carrying a stuffed koala, which she offered the warlock.

Izzy grinned and kissed the side of her daughter’s head. “That’s her favorite toy. Usually she growls a storm when anyone tries to touch it. I think it’s safe to assume that you’re her favorite uncle.”

Magnus bowed respectfully while accepting the toy. “Thank you. I’ll take good care of him.”

Alexandra nodded back, her smile widening. Her eyes brightened still when she noticed Church, who’d been on his way to his hiding place. “Kitty!” None of the adults quite knew what happened. One moment she was in her dad’s arms. A blink later she was running towards the visibly flabbergasted feline like a thunder on two feet.

“I’ll get her”, Simon announced immediately, with the exasperated cool of a parent. Then dashed after his child. Soon the excited squeals of Alexandra and Rafael came from the boy’s room.

“Actually... There was a reason why we all wanted to come here”, Jace revealed. “We haven’t had the chance to thank you properly for the wedding. Or... all the other things you’ve done for us. Especially me.” The blond shrugged, appearing sheepish. “Let’s face it. I’ve been more trouble than I’m worth.”

Magnus shook his head immediately and firmly. “Nonsense. You should’ve seen me at your age. Then you’d know what ‘troublemaker’ means.” The warlock winked at Jace and Clary. “You two were excellent practice for the twins.”

Jace glared at him playfully, Clary giggled. “We would’ve gotten you a present but I’m pretty sure that you already have everything imaginable. So... We decided to arrange something that’ll hopefully last for a very long time.” Izzy went on while rummaging through her bag. “It’s not something you can keep but we want you to see.” She revealed two completely unique baby-books. “One of them is for Alexandra and... who knows, maybe her siblings. One day.” She went on hurriedly. “The other one is for Jace and Clary’s little one. Or little ones, we’ll see. And hopefully these will eventually be passed on to their children, and their children’s children. There are enough pages for the future generations to fill out.”

“Like a family chronicle”, Magnus mused fondly, adoring the idea.

“Exactly!” Jace smiled, visibly pleased that he approved. “There’s an introduction for every member of this family. We wanted to show yours.”

Curious, Magnus studied the two pages. All four had added their own bits. He was stunned to discover how full the pages were.

‘ _It’s thanks to him I had a Downworld sponsor when I needed one and later became a Shadowhunter. Because that’s what he does. He makes the lives of those around him better._ ’

‘ _He’s the best shopping partner ever, so go shopping with him as often as possible._ ’

‘ _He may pretend to be mysterious, tough and shallow. But he’s actually the gentlest and most patient person I’ve ever met. I should know because at the beginning I tested his patience more than enough._ ’ _Oh, Biscuit..._ , he mused fondly.

‘ _He’s the most magical member of this family, in more ways than one_ ’, Jace had written. ‘ _He’d never make a big deal out of it but he’s saved us all many times. Don’t ever take that for granted, like too many have. Myself included. But you can always trust him to be there for you, no matter what. That’s his greatest magic._ ’

Lines like those went on and on, and Magnus’ heart swell to a point where he feared it might actually burst. A separate note just for him had been fastened to the bottom of one of the pages. He recognized Jace’s handwriting. ‘ _Magnus, thank you for choosing us and fighting for us._ ’

“We know that you’ll be around long after us.” Clary took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “There couldn’t be better hands into which to leave our future generations. We want them and you to know how much we value you.”

“Exactly.” Izzy’s eyes softened. “We want them to be as proud to have you as a part of their family as we are.”

Magnus spent centuries alone, with no family to call his own. And now... He swallowed but it did little to help with the lump in his throat. “Thank you.” What else could he say?

“Hey!” Clary wrapped her arms around him. (Jace and Izzy followed her example readily.) “I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal and emotional one!”

“You’re getting teary eyed, too, Iz”, Jace teased.

“Clary and I are parabatai”, Izzy pointed out. Heartwarmingly proud. “What’s your excuse?”

“Is this a family hug?” Simon asked eagerly. “Cool! I’m in!” The former vampire joined them without further invitation.

Embraced by unconditional love, Magnus wondered how someone who was born to a Prince of Hell and an emotionally fragile woman got so lucky.

/

Having four little ones to look after... was an adventure. With Alexandra crying after her parents, the twins both throwing the tantrum of the century and Rafael hiding under his bed with Church to escape the chaos Alec wasn’t sure if he was relieved or sorry to have a day off. Sitting in the bathtub and rubbing his temples to rid a migraine at six thirty in the morning, he was certainly feeling sorry for himself. Just a little bit.

Alec didn’t notice until after a moment that he tensed up when the bathroom’s door opened. The tension melted away slowly while Magnus sat to the floor, so that only the tub’s edge separated them. “You stole my idea”, the warlock accused playfully.

Alec grimaced. “I’m so sorry that I left you alone. My head is just...” He made a gesture that meant ‘explosion’ with his hands.

Magnus sighed. “I’m not surprised. At work you’re raging war against the Circle. And while our children are our treasures, it’s not exactly peaceful and quiet at home.” A kiss on his cheek helped him relax further. “You’re so tense that your back could be mistaken for a rod of metal.”

Alec groaned. “You know how much I love you all. There’s just... a lot going on.” Which was the understatement of the century for sure... He leaned his head against his husband’s steady shoulder. Someone others had depended on pretty much all his life finally having found a rock of his own. “I don’t understand how you seem so calm and in control.”

Magnus started to laugh, so hard that it was clearly difficult to talk. (Yes, they were both officially sleep deprived.) “I have formula in my hair that I haven’t had the energy to magic away. If it wasn’t for said magic I’d reek of death because I haven’t had the chance to shower properly for three days. Yesterday I took one of the twins’ storybooks instead of a spell-book to a client meeting. All that with centuries’ worth of experience in chaos and stress management.” The omega’s eyes, tired as they were, shone. “This is all overwhelming and at times terrifying. But this is the first time in my life it’s the good kind of chaos. I wouldn’t change a single thing.” The mage shrugged. “Well, almost anything. I’d love to have enough time for a shower more often.”

Not for the first time Alec was overwhelmed by how much he adored the man who turned his whole life around. They exchanged a languid kiss, after which Alec nuzzled the spot near Magnus’ bond mark. And started purring. “You smell divine.”

“That’s sleep deprivation talking nonsense.” Magnus reached out a hand towards him and waved it around his head. By magic the migraine vanished. “Better?”

Alec sighed happily. “Much. Thank you.” They rested their foreheads together. “Do you think we can hide here for five more minutes?”

“Tempting.” Magnus gave his nose a peck. “But we have four small children in this apartment, three of whom are magical. And it’s been too quiet for too long. We should inspect the situation while we still have an apartment.”

They saw Alexandra almost as soon as they left the bathroom, hand in hand. With an aura of fierce determination she was making her way towards Rafael’s room. A few steps away from her destination she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thud. Magnus moved to help but Alec held his hand to stop him. Because he saw and sensed something familiar.

Alexandra didn’t start to cry or stay down. With willpower similar to her mother’s she pushed herself up, huffed and kept going. Her steps more stubborn than ever before.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d believe that she’s Isabelle’s biological daughter”, Magnus mused with affectionate marvel.

Alec agreed. Because what he just saw... It brought back a lot of childhood memories of how Izzy tried to follow him around everywhere.

A couple of minutes later the couple peered into their son’s room to find a truly precious sight. Rafael and Church had dared to come out of hiding. Both kids giggled while playing with the feline that seemed fed up but nonetheless made no move to escape. After considering for a moment Alec took his phone and filmed the adorable scene. When his sister would come back from her honeymoon, he was definitely going to show her how amazing his niece was.

Satisfied that two out of their four charges weren’t doing anything hazardous or crying out of misery, the couple continued on their way. The kitchen was suspiciously quiet. They froze to the doorway upon discovering why.

Obviously the twins had decided that they wanted to try eating something that wasn’t formula. There was mashed carrot and crushed blueberries... everywhere. The ceiling included. Aurora beamed at them happily and babbled, as though explaining how wonderful the messy experiment was. Damian, whose whole face was covered in mashed blueberries, also seemed entirely too happy with himself.

The pair stared. Neither quite able to decide what to do. Speechless, Alec snatched a picture. Magnus sighed heavily, then snapped his fingers to clean up the room. Which made the twins erupt to identical excited squeals. “My Little Blueberry, and My Little Carrot... What are we going to do with you when you grow up?”

Aurora smiled sweetly, Damian huffed grumpily and sneezed.

“You know what?” Alec kissed his beloved’s cheek, which made Damian huff even more grumpily. (Apparently no one was allowed to touch his papa when the baby wanted attention.) “I’ll take these mess makers to their crib because they clearly need a little nap. You take a long, nice shower.”

Magnus sighed happily. “Sounds heavenly. And when the kids are taking their afternoon nap, I’m going to give you a massage.”

Alec would’ve been a fool to object.

After handling the twins, who were atypically fussy that morning, Alec checked Rafael’s room once more. Just to be sure. Rafael was still happily petting Church, who lay on his back on top of the boy’s legs, actually purring. Alexandra sat beside him, leaning her head against her cousin’s shoulder.

It brought Alec so many more lovely memories that he had to pull out his phone again. ‘ _Does this remind you of anything?_ ’ he typed to go with the picture. Then sent it to Izzy.

His sister responded almost immediately. ‘ _Aaaw. I love how sappy marriage has made you. Give Magnus a kiss for bringing out this side of my big, tough brother._ ’

‘ _Shut up._ ’

‘ _I love you, too._ ’

/

Much later that evening Magnus had almost dozed off when Alec climbed to the bed and kissed his shoulder to wake him up fully. “There’s been so much hassle going on that I almost forgot to give you something.” The alpha seemed adorably proud of himself. “Before the double-wedding I stopped by at this store a warlock, Miyang, owns.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. He knew that sweet old woman well. (Technically he was older. But he chose not to dwell on such trivial details.) “Ah, Miyang. She’s one of my favorite people in Alicante.”

“And she adores you. So, when I said that I wanted to give you a special gift for helping my brother and sister... She gave me something she hadn’t planned on selling.” Alec offered him the most beautiful white rose he’d ever seen. “This isn’t a normal flower. It’s called...”

“... the Lovers’ Rose”, Magnus murmured, opting to use the English name to avoid confusion. His heart skipped a beat. “I imagined that it was just a fairytale.”

Alec smiled in a way that impossibly made the omega fall even more in love. “It doesn’t need to be watered and it doesn’t wither. And apparently if it’s owned by two people who love each other deeply enough...”

Magnus brushed his beloved’s fingers and the rose gently. “... it lights up to a full bloom, for as long as that love lasts”, he finished. Just as the flower’s petals opened fully and began to shine in gold.

Alec gasped. “Magnus...! Are you doing this?”

Magnus shook his head while their eyes met. “No. We are.” He cupped his mate’s face with one hand while the other wrapped tenderly around Alec’s, which was still holding the precious gift. “At the beginning you fought our love so hard. And I know that I had... concerns, for a very long time. But I’m starting to believe that we were always destined to be just the way we are now.”

Alec huffed. (Which was something Damian definitely inherited from his daddy.) “Stubborn man...! You’d think that all those times we’ve found our way back to each other would’ve made that obvious.”

/

It was a good thing that they enjoyed the relative peace. Because in their world peace was sadly fleeting. And four weeks later it came to a horrible, violent end.

Alec was on his way home and just like very often took a shortcut through a tiny alley just about no one else used. It was already too late of an hour and he was anxious to get home to his family, which was why he hadn’t waited for anyone to escort him. It was just like any other evening after far too much working. Until the hair in the back of his neck stood up.

He whirled around in a flash, fully ready to fight before he saw a little boy, not much older than Rafael. He blinked once, slowly, and frowned. Trying to comprehend why the situation felt so threatening. “Hey”, he greeted gently. “What are you doing out here all alone? Are you lost?”

The boy said nothing. There wasn’t enough time to react to what came next, especially with how much the kid’s likeness to Rafael distracted Alec. Out of the blue the child flung himself to his arms. Then a hellish, burning pain pierced his abdomen. He saw a bizarre, ominous black flash just as his knees gave way, sending him to the pavement.

Black magic... A warlock... By the Angel, it hurt so badly...!

As though in slowed motion Alec slumped all the way down. Unable to move, unable to call out for help, barely able to breathe. World spun nauseatingly in front of his alarmingly dimming eyes.

Was the distorted voice he thought he heard just his imagination? Why did it sound so familiar...? “... very good ... was a bad man ... did the right thing ... Circle thanks you...”

Alec couldn’t turn his head to look but he heard distancing steps. And he knew, with a disheartening amount of certainty, that he was all alone. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that his mind was too far gone for him to be scared? Something was happening to the searing agony, too. He barely felt it anymore.

On a street no one paid attention to and alone Alec lay helplessly, struggling to drag in wheezing breaths. While dark magic continued to shut down his body, he stared at the night-time Alicante sky, which spun uncomfortably. Until his eyes slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I’m just... gonna hide now. Yes, I definitely need a hiding place.
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! I’m a big girl, I can take it. (puts of a full-body armor)
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	46. Cool Skin, Aching Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s fate hangs in a delicate balance. A face from the past appears. And Magnus unleashes the full force of his pain and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy... This chapter got HUGE. (chuckles) I hope you don’t mind the length...?
> 
> WOAH! I guess the previous cliffie got to you, huh? THANK YOU, a million times, for your amazing comments, love and support! You have no idea how happy you make me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Fingers crossed, now, because it’s go-time! I really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME DARK!MAGNUS. I hope you’ll find it justified.

/ _It took Alec far longer than it should’ve to comprehend what was happening. He was down after a sudden force tossed him to the pavement. Regaining some of his wits, he scanned himself to rule out possible injuries. He’d certainly get some nasty bruises but as far as he could tell that was the worst of it. Which didn’t match well with the thin but ominous river of blood meandering past him. His brows furrowed._

_As far as he could tell he didn’t have wounds, so where did it...?_

_A sudden hiss caught his attention. Lifting his head, Alec saw Magnus standing in front of him. Furious red magic shone all over the visibly trembling warlock. The Shadowhunter’s eyes widened a fraction when he saw ten dead demons around them. A new hoard of eight was currently charging forward from all imaginable directions, screeching in outrage. They underestimated his husband._

_Regardless of how exhausted he was Magnus found even more strength and unleashed an inferno. Alec felt it brush him on its path but it caressed without causing harm, recognizing him. The demons were reduced to nothing but ash. Magnus panted, shaking but not faltering, still not turning to face him._

_Alec grinned. For a moment adrenaline wiped their earlier fight from his mind. “Magnus, that was...!”_

_“Are you alright?” Magnus’ voice was tight but not hostile. It sounded like the man was gritting his teeth._

_Alec frowned again. It was in that moment his mind started to scream that something was wrong. “Yeah, thanks to you. You pushed me out of the way, didn’t you?” His gaze studied the man he loved, trying to figure out what was going on. “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m...” Almost anyone else might’ve missed the way Magnus swayed. “I... think I need to...”_

_Alec was barely fast enough to catch Magnus when the man began to fall. Kneeling on the ground with his heart pounding and his arms full of a barely conscious omega, the alpha finally noticed the wound. It was close to Magnus’ side, disguised by the color of the man’s coat. It would’ve looked bad enough even without the toxins the demon had without a doubt unleashed into the warlock’s bloodstream._

_If Alec was worried before actually starting to figure out what was happening made things a thousand times worse. “We need help here!” He hissed a few well-chosen curse words, an uncomfortable searing sensation taking over his eyes. “Hold on.” He didn’t care if it was audible how he was pleading. “Hold on, we’ll get you...”_

_Whatever he’d been about to say became cut off when he noticed how Magnus was trying to grab a hold of him. The despair in the mage’s eyes was the awful kind of someone who didn’t have enough time to say everything they wanted to. “... sorry ...”, Magnus wheezed._

_Alec was confused and frowned yet again through his tears. What was Magnus apologizing for? Their fight? Or... His eyes widened when his husband’s began to flutter closed. “Hey, hey...! No, no, no... Don’t...!” But it was too late._

_In his trembling arms Magnus slipped out of consciousness._

_Magnus remained unresponsive after that. To Alec’s pleas for him to wake up. To being rushed to the Institute’s infirmary, where Catarina and Helen hurried to help. And for far too long Magnus was also unresponsive to the magic and medication trying to coax his body into fighting._

_Many people tried to comfort Alec. Reminded him how strong Magnus was, too strong to just leave him. Alec barely noticed or heard them._

_Staring at the man he loved more than anything possibly dying, all Alec's brain could focus on was that he couldn’t lose Magnus. Not yet. Not like this._

_“We had a fight”, Alec whispered to Catarina, much later. Both his hands clutching at Magnus’ limp one. “Our last conversation before this... It was a fight, and the things I said...” A sob broke out before he could stop it. “I want to tell him that I’m sorry. I need him to know that I’m sorry.”_

_Catarina lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He knows”, she reassured him. “Magnus has quite the temper himself, he knows how easily it can boil over. If I know him at all, he’s already forgiven you.” She mused for a moment. “I’m not going to ask what you argued about. But he usually lashes out when he’s scared and overwhelmed. And you scare him more than anyone or anything else because before you he’s never been loved the way he deserves. I also don’t think he’s ever loved anyone the way he loves you. Give him time to process whatever it is you fought about and you'll be able to talk it over.”_

_“What if there is no time?” Alec murmured, his eyes on the fingers that didn’t curl around his own._

_Catarina squeezed his shoulder. “We’re not losing him today, Alec. We’re not letting him slip away from us.”_

_Alec hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that she was right. He didn’t care that he had audience for the kiss he planted on Magnus’ knuckles. The skin under his lips was too cold. “I’m so sorry”, he whispered brokenly for the about a hundredth time when it was just the two of them. “I... I know that I explained it all wrong, that I didn’t give you any time to think it through. But... However long it takes to get you to agree, I want us to bond officially. Because if there’s one thing I know right now...” He sniffled. “It’s that... that I can’t lose you. I’m not ready to lose you. I know that you’re not ready to lose me, either. Now or in fifty years. And if any love is strong enough to keep someone around for a few hundred years it’s ours.”_

_Magnus didn’t react. And Alec did his best to cling to dreams of those centuries together. While there was no certainty that they’d even have until the next morning._ /

/

Alec had no idea if he was hallucinating or if it was all real. His eyes cracked open, just a little, when something touched his cheek. Two blurry figures hovered above him. They looked a lot like Magnus and Jace. He wanted to believe that they were Magnus and Jace.

He could barely breathe. Even in his current condition he knew that it was a bad thing. Recognized what it meant.

If he had to go... Then perhaps with the two people he was bonded with in different ways keeping him company... It wasn’t such a bad way.

He was touched again. Familiar voices, such that filled him with warmth and security, called out to him. But he just couldn’t stay any longer, no matter how much he wanted to. He hoped that they understood. That they’d forgive him.

Alec Lightwood-Bane fought a mighty battle but the darkness pulling him under was stronger.

/

Jace was settling to bed with Clary when their bond reported that something was badly wrong with Alec. Magnus had just ensured that all his three children were sleeping soundly when his bond with his alpha alerted him as well. Both felt it so strongly that it almost brought them to their knees. The mage dropped the mug of tea he’d made to appease his stomach, which had been acting up for a couple of days. While Clary stayed to watch over the kids the men dashed to motion, led forward by Magnus’ tracking.

And they stumbled upon a nightmare they couldn’t seem to wake up from.

Helen, Catarina and a whole army of medical personnel fought to keep Alec alive. Meanwhile in a waiting room a constantly growing number of family members and friends tried to make sense of what happened. Luke, Maryse, Robert and Max were the first to arrive, explaining that Clary let them know what was going on. Maryse took one look at Jace’s distraught, pale face and broke down to tears. Understanding how bad things were before a single word was exchanged.

Izzy and Simon also came soon. “Sorry it took us this long! Becky just got to our place to babysit Lexie”, Simon panted. Out of breath now that he wasn’t a vampire anymore.

The pair brought along Andrew and Lydia. “I came to Alicante as soon as I heard the news from Izzy. Lydia and I thought we should go through the city’s security footage.” Andrew’s eyes locked on Magnus, who stood by the room’s window and didn’t seem aware of the rest of the world. “Lorenzo went to the loft to keep Clary company. If the Circle decides to target the kids as well and somehow breaches Magnus' wards, they’re ready. And Luna should be good distraction for Rafe.”

Magnus didn’t react but Izzy nodded gratefully. Her brother would’ve been relieved to know that his little ones were protected. Lydia cut the loaded silence which followed. “The alley Alec was found from didn’t have cameras. But...” She fiddled with her Tablet. “... this was filmed from the street next to it.”

Most of the gang gathered by the device. The footage was from nighttime which made it hard to see clearly. But streetlights revealed two people coming from a certain alley. “They used a warlock child?” Simon hissed in disgust. “Again?”

Jace’s eyes were somehow able to darken still. “Well. Valentine did have some effective tricks”, he mused bitterly.

“A warlock attacking the Inquisitor who’s been talking about unity since he received his position...” Izzy clenched her jaw. “They’re going to use this to turn Shadowhunters against Downworlders.”

Simon was about to reply but then frowned, pressing his face closer to the screen. His eyes widened. “Wait, wait...!” He hit pause, practically stealing the Tablet from Lydia. “That woman... Don’t you recognize her?”

“I do.” Magnus had made his way closer so quietly that none of them had noticed. The gaze in his eyes brought chills down their spines. “I should’ve known that we didn’t get rid of her yet.”

“Why would she work for the Circle?” Jace’s brows were furrowed. “And why the hell would they want anything to do with her?”

Magnus folded his arms tightly across his chest. “If you knew her like I do...” Venom dripped from the usually gentle and warm voice with every word. “... you’d know that there’s no limit to what she’s capable of when she wants something.”

Andrew seemed understandably confused. He’d just opened his mouth to ask when Catarina and Helen walked into the room, gaining everyone’s attention. The expressions on the women’s faces weren’t reassuring. “Alec’s still alive”, Helen opened with because sadly, that was their number one concern at the moment. “But things... don’t look good. We had to connect him to a ventilator to help him keep breathing.” Sadness filled her eyes. “The dark magic used threatens to shut down all his vital organs.”

Only Luke’s arm around her kept Maryse upright. Robert slumped visibly and teared up. Max wiped his eyes, Izzy and Jace sought comfort from each other. Magnus tightened his arms around himself, creating an armor that said ‘DON’T TOUCH’ very clearly.

“What Alec needs is a counter-spell and fast.” Catarina gave her best friend a look of sympathy. “I have some books about magic such as this and I’ll start going through them immediately. Helen and her team are going to buy me as much time as they can.” Her face said that it might not be enough. The others knew that usually she would’ve asked for Magnus’ help. But at the moment the man wouldn’t have been able to focus enough to be helpful.

“Can we...?” Max cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “Can we see Alec?”

Helen sighed. “I’m sorry, but right now he isn’t stable enough and has a lot of bustling around him. I’ll let you know when that changes.” Or if it was time to start saying goodbye.

The women left behind a promise to update them if anything changed and a sullen silence. Moments after their departure one of the room’s occupants began to march towards the door. “Magnus...”, Izzy called out.

Magnus showed them his hands, which were crackling with furious red sparks. “I’m about to lose control over my magic any moment now. And I... I can’t be here when it happens. I'll be back as soon as I can.” It was easy to see how little he liked to leave with Alec the way he was but there was no other choice. He marched away with as much grace as his fast pace allowed, every flicker of red echoing the agony raging inside him.

/

Magnus was aware of the shadow following him. It wasn’t a friendly presence. At a safe distance from the infirmary and other people he whirled around. In a flash his magic wrapped eagerly around the throat of a boy who couldn’t be older than eighteen. He revealed his cat eyes for added impact, pleased when it made his intended attacker blanch. “You don’t look like the kind of a person who’d die for their cause. Take me to her and I may consider letting you live.” He rolled his eyes at the other’s confusion. “Don’t play even dumper than you are. You know who I’m talking about.”

/

Camille Belcourt didn’t do well with captivity. During her imprisonment she managed to use Encanto enough to ensure that she was spared from the harshest treatment but it was still hell. When they were about to use Aldertree’s little project on her to make her mortal she decided that she’d had enough. She was spared and, with some little persuasion, later pardoned with other far less dangerous convicts.

It was easy enough to trick the Circle into believing that she was one of them. (She’d fooled hundreds of smarter people over the centuries.) What to do after that...

Magnus had her imprisoned, which almost led to her becoming a mundane. She never loved him so she wasn’t heartbroken but he wounded her pride badly. And for that she was about to ensure that he’d pay. Upon discovering that he’d lost his job and magic Camille mused that perhaps he’d been punished enough. Then he got his magic back, married Alec and started a family. He began to change the world with a Shadowhunter by his side. Her thirst for vengeance became such that threatened to consume her. Because she had entirely new ways to torment him, now.

Magnus’ brats were far too well protected for even her to touch. But Alec was a different story. And if she could damage the fragile peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders in the process... Even better.

Camille forgot one age-old truth: when you play with fire long enough, you will eventually get burned.

Camille was just making herself a drink when she sensed that there was someone with her. She recognized her companion’s scent and arched an elegant eyebrow. “I did expect you. But perhaps not this quickly. How did you get past the guards?” She did live in a building infested by Circle members, after all. (They were her newest toys.)

“You attacked my husband, using a warlock child. Do not test my patience further by insulting my powers”, Magnus growled. Most people would’ve been smart enough to heed his advice.

Not Camille. She took a sip of her drink before turning to find a pair of golden eyes shining in the room’s darkness. “You had me locked up like an animal. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? You deserved a punishment.”

“I believe the relationship with you was punishment enough”, Magnus argued airily. His gaze studied her intently. “I take the liberty to assume that the child you used is far away from here. I can’t sense his magic.”

“Of course he isn’t here. He’s too important to be given to your people’s hands like Valentine lost Madzie.” She rolled her eyes when the menacing ones glaring at her narrowed. “Stop pouting, you’re a grown man.” She approached him and tilted her head when only a step separated them. He wouldn’t even notice that she was using Encanto before it was too late. “I have to admit that I’ve missed playing games with you.”

Their eyes locked and held. Magnus placed a hand against her cheek before breaking the silence. “I sincerely hope that you had the time of your life”, he hissed. “Because this was the last game you ever played.” Something terribly cold and ominous began to enter her body as soon as he activated his magic.

Camille’s eyes widened while she experienced something she hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. True, genuine fear. “What...?”

This time Magnus was the one who tilted his head. “Your tricks don’t work on me anymore. And after I’m done they won’t work on anyone else, either. Ever again. The world will see you exactly as you are. Your... new friends included. How do you reckon they’ll feel about finding out that a vampire has been fooling around with them?”

Camille screamed when the worst headache she’d ever had crashed in and slumped to her knees. Whatever Magnus did... It was like someone had been pushing a blade through her skull. “They... They’ll kill me...!”

“AND YOUR ATTACK MAY KILL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!” Magnus roared. The son of a Prince of Hell in all his glory. “How much value do you imagine your wretched life has to me? The more painfully they end you... the better. After that... If the last person I’ll ever love, the father of my children, dies...” The warlock placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “... I will bring back whatever of you hell agrees to spit back and ensure that for the next few centuries you’ll suffer every bit as much as I do.”

Finally Camille saw that this wasn’t the man who was once pathetically devoted to her. For the first time ever she actually respected him, saw him for who he was. And it was about to cost her life.

When Magnus was about to walk away Camille scrambled to get up and follow. A snap of his fingers ensured that she remained exactly where she was. “Stay”, he commanded. With the same mocking tone she once used to order him around.

“You can’t just leave me here!” Camille shrieked.

Magnus peered over his shoulder to glare at her. “You left my husband to die all alone on a filthy street. You can’t even imagine what I’m capable of doing to you if you make another sound.” He lifted his chin, memorizing the way she looked in that very moment. “Goodbye, Camille.” With those words she was alone.

Or no, not quite. Because almost right after his departure the bedroom’s door opened and out walked the man she’d led the Circle with. The kind of disgust she saw in his eyes brought cold shivers down her spine. “Did you really think that I didn't know what you are? You're beautiful and vicious, so I decided to tolerate you as long as you're useful. You're no longer useful.” His eyes flashed hazardously. “You must really imagine that we’re idiots.” He sneered. “You managed to keep yourself from being cured and had someone erase all evidence of your criminal record. You even invented a whole new identity. All to get back at an ex? I’m not sure if I’m more insulted by your betrayal or your stupidity.”

Camille swallowed hard. She recognized that look in his eyes. It promised a slow, painful death. “Do you expect me to beg?” Because she wasn’t sure she was physically capable of it, even to save her own life.

The man shook his head. “No. I expect you to do exactly as that disgusting warlock said. Stay.” He made his way to a window that had heavy curtains covering it and tilted his head. “There's supposed to be a beautiful sunrise outside. Why don’t we take a look?” With that as his only warning he opened the curtains and blinds. Let in sunlight, which reached Camille in seconds.

Her last few minutes in the world were spent screaming.

/

Once Camille was done with the man brought a finger to the device by his ear. “A damned warlock just infiltrated this building! Check the security system and gather troupes! I want someone to explain to me how the hell this happened!”

“ _It... It was so fast...! We didn’t even have the time to trigger an alarm._ ” The person on the other end gulped. “ _Sir, there... There are no troupes left. Bane, he... He only spared three of us, so we can spread the word of what happens when we go to war against the Accords._ ”

/

Maryse knew, instinctively, that things were changing from bad to worse when she was allowed to spend a couple of minutes by Alec’s side. She was glad that someone, likely Helen, had placed a chair by the bed. Because as soon as she saw her boy her knees became dangerously weak.

Of all her children Alec had always been the strongest. The one who’d shouldered the weight of the world since he was a child. At the moment he seemed unbearably frail in the hospital bed, with his face practically colorless and his lips blue despite the tube helping him breathe. He looked like he was leaving her.

Tears filled Maryse’s eyes while she caressed Alec’s cheek. He felt unnaturally cold with the dark magic doing its sinister work. She sniffled and continued to caress him, telling herself that he could feel her. “I know that you don’t remember most of this, but... When you were five you fell badly ill. For three days and three nights fever raged. Nothing medics or even a Silent Brother did made it go away. They...” Her voice broke. “They told me that I’d lose you. I told them to leave. Because already then I knew how strong you are.” She took his hand and gave it a tender kiss, stubbornly ignoring the nauseating cold like that of someone who was no longer alive. “You proved them all wrong and recovered. And I... I need you to do the same now. I need you to fight, with everything you have. For Magnus, and your children. For all of us.” Tears rolled but she didn’t even notice. “You have far too much to fight for to lose.”

Maryse jumped when the machinery monitoring her son made a suspicious sound and tightened her hold on his hand. “Alec?” Of course he couldn’t answer her. The machines did it for him.

Seconds later all hell broke loose.

/

Magnus imagined that encountering Camille would be painful, as it was the previous time. He’d expected to feel remorse over the fate he subjected her to. But as he walked away, knowing that her time was running out, he thought of Alec. Barely breathing and dying agonizingly, abandoned to such an end. And all ideas of regret vanished.

The apartment he just left behind was completely soundproofed which suited his needs perfectly. He wouldn’t have wanted the occupant to be alarmed by screams from outside. On his way out he passed by the corpses of six Circle members. Two more dead ones awaited in the elevator he took down, his face a mask of stone. The doors opened to reveal several more victims. So many that he couldn’t count them reliably.

Especially with the way his head was spinning. He must’ve overexerted himself further than he’d imagined because he had to seek support from a wall. An intense wave of nausea came next and before he saw it coming he threw up, his whole body shuddering under excruciating emotional and physical strain.

Once he was done he spat and growled. “Pull yourself together, Bane...!” he muttered to himself heatedly. Because he wasn’t done yet. With a couple of deep breaths he was once more composed and marched out. His long, black coat billowed angrily behind him.

His dizziness and nausea eased a little in fresh air. He turned towards the building and glared at it, his teeth gritted hard from such rage that came from the depths of hell. Then he lifted his hands and aimed. Flames began to consume the building.

After watching for a couple of minutes like an angel of vengeance and fury he took his phone. Lydia picked up immediately. “ _Magnus, thank the Angel...! Where are you?_ ”

Magnus’ eyes darkened. “The Circle base in Alicante... I found it and took care of it. Permanently.”

“ _Alone?_ ”

Magnus shrugged at himself. “Well. It’s safe to say I was inspired.”

“ _Good work._ ” Lydia sighed heavily. “ _Look, I’m sorry I have to dump this on you, but... Get back here, quickly. It’s Alec._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh man... Magnus did some serious damage. Who approves? But oh man, Alec...! (whimpers) Keep fighting, sweetie – your husband and babies need you!
> 
> (And in case you’re wondering... We WILL find out who that mysterious male-leader of the Circle is. Eventually...)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Threats? BRING IT ON! (chuckles) Comments always brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Alec’s fate is revealed. Will his family shed tears of joy or sorrow?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that you’ll all tune in for that one.
> 
> Take care!


	47. Prayers at the Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec win or lose the fight for his life? Will his family and friends shed tears of joy or sorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve chosen to come out of my hiding place for long enough to post this update. (snickers) We’ll see how cruel I choose to be... (gulps)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your amazing comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me that we’re taking this journey together. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. (Is enjoy the word to be used here...? We’ll see...)

/ _Magnus slept without dreaming. To someone who’d had nightmares since his mother’s death that was odd. The whole time there was a presence. Keeping him grounded, making him feel safe and loved. It was a soothing balm in the cold darkness. And it was that presence which eventually coaxed him back to the waken world._

_The bed he woke up in definitely wasn’t his own. This strange one was far too hard and uncomfortable. Those unpleasant sensations were enhanced by the dull ache radiating from his side. He groaned and wrinkled his nose, tried to curl up instinctively._

_He barely noticed the first, sleepy sound. “Hmh?” It was impossible to miss the large and calloused but tender hand beckoning him to hold still. “Take it easy, okay? Your wound, it’s... it’s mostly healed. But don’t jostle it.”_

_That voice made everything else, all nasty things included, fade to the background. Especially after the hand moved from his chest to grab his own. Magnus squeezed it feebly but eagerly. He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious but if the way his husband’s hand shook was any indication, too long. And he was forced to admit that he was surprised he made it. (It seemed he owed Catarina another huge favor.) They both needed to just hold on and breathe for a moment._

_One moment stretched to several more. Eventually Magnus pried his infuriatingly heavy eyelids open to look at the man he loved. He couldn’t help but smile, despite the fight they had echoing at the back of his throbbing skull. Alec had stayed and was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, despite clearly having not slept in days. “Hey”, he rasped._

_Alec tried very bravely to smile back. It didn’t look right from the start and crumbled soon. “Hey.” And with that the Shadowhunter broke down to tears. Such that spoke of love, relief and remorse._

_Nothing further needed to be said. Using up what little strength he had, Magnus pulled Alec close. So that the man could press his ear against where his heart was beating. While the fiercest soldier he’d ever met sobbed Magnus combed his fingers through his hair. Letting their bond thrum happily between them._

_They had a nasty fight. But it wasn’t their last fight. Hopefully they’d have their next one together instead of with each other._

_It took another day before Catarina announced that Magnus was healthy enough to go home. Alec watched over him like a hawk while he moved around far more gingerly than he would’ve liked. As soon as they were home they curled up together on their massive bed, thrilled to be able to do so. They stayed there for a full day, simply holding each other._

_It took almost a week before the bonding that’d have everlasting consequences was brought up again. During breakfast. As casually as Alec brought up things. “I’m not going to push you anymore”, the man promised over waffles the alpha was getting quite good at making. “But, just so you know... My opinion won’t change. I’ll never, ever stop wanting to be your official bonded mate.” Alec’s facial expression made perfectly clear how sure and determined he was. “I want to stay with you for as long as I can. Because... I used to think that fifty years is a long time. Until I met you.” The man shook his head. “Fifty years is nothing when you’ve found something worth living for.”_

_Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. One moment he sat there, admiring the angry, insecure boy he’d seen transforming into a confident man who surprised him every day. Then they were on the floor, shards of glass and pieces of waffles everywhere around them. Neither minded the mess while Magnus sat on top of his husband, kissing him with every little bit of his love._

_Magnus refused to admit it yet, even to himself. But it was terrifying how he was sliding towards accepting what’d cost Alec too much. Because he was a selfish man and only fifty years of this... It didn’t seem like enough to him, either._ /

/

That morning Rafael woke up to a horrible feeling. And to the twins crying, practically screaming, out of misery. Beside him Church mewed anxiously and huddled a little closer for comfort. He gulped loudly and pulled the unresisting feline to his arms.

Something was wrong.

Unsteady on his feet, Rafael gathered all his courage and held Church close. Then began to make his way towards the nursery. He frowned when instead of his papa and daddy he heard aunt Clary and uncle Lorenzo. “... it’s like they know”, Clary murmured. She sounded sad.

“They do.” Lorenzo sighed heavily. “The poor dears have such strong bonds to their parents. I’m certain that they...” That was when the adults noticed him.

Rafael wanted to ask what was going on. Wanted to demand answers. But he couldn’t find his voice. Especially with how scared he was getting.

With Aurora in her arms Clary breathed in deep, then knelt to his level. “Rafe, your daddy... He got hurt last night. And now he’s badly sick. Your papa is helping him, with many others. That’s why they’re not here this morning.”

Rafael’s body become so tense that it hurt. He already lost two parents, his father before even meeting him. He couldn’t...! “... go to them ...?” he pleaded quietly.

Lorenzo shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, but we’d only be in the way. And the infirmary isn’t a place for a little boy. Even someone as brave as you.”

Rafael nodded dejectedly, accepting defeat when there was no other way.

“The twins are worried about your parents, too.” Clary nodded towards Aurora, who wouldn’t stop crying. “Maybe their brother can help them.”

Rafael nodded, perking up instantly at the chance to be useful. He let Church go gently, pleased when the cat settled close, pretending to hate the situation. Just like his parents had taught him he sat down, then took the babies to his arms. Damian’s growls sounded like whimpers and Aurora’s sobs were turning to hiccups. “Shh”, he whispered. “Don’t cry. Papa and daddy not like my mommy.” He shook his head to emphasize his point. “Will come back to us.” He believed that, with all his heart.

A couple of minutes later the twins stopped crying. Rafael liked to believe that they shared his faith. He looked up, his thrill transforming to a new frown when he noticed the grim look the adults exchanged. Why didn’t they believe him?

/

Magnus barely comprehended what was said. The awful words from Helen... Surely they were just a nightmare?

“... body isn’t responding to any of the care we’re giving him.” Sadness colored Helen’s tone. “We’re giving him as much oxygen as possible but it barely helps. And his heart, it’s... It’s getting worse.” She swallowed hard. “In a matter of minutes or hours it’ll stop. And... I don’t think we’ll be able to restart it.”

Shock and intense grief settled into the waiting room. Someone cried. Someone, perhaps several someones, were asking questions. Magnus... found himself moving. He didn’t know if no one noticed or if they just chose to let him go. Either way, he was relieved that no one tried to stop him. He didn’t know how he would’ve reacted.

Then he stood in Alec’s infirmary room and all pretense that it was nothing but a cruel nightmare fell away.

He could’ve tried to tell himself that the man in front of him wasn’t Alec. Breathing only with the aid of a machine. So close to death that he seemed to be more on the other side already. But his heart knew better.

Magnus had lived for hundreds of years. In that time he’d faced great many horrific situations. He’d lost people, his magic, everything imaginable. But he’d never, ever felt as helpless and powerless as he did that day, with his bonded mate and the father of his children slipping away from him. Guilt made it all worse. It was his fault that Camille chose to target Alec, his fault that Alec was...

There was an awful sound. Something more wrenching than any sob, cry or whimper. Much later Magnus would realize that it came from him. “I’m sorry...! I’m so sorry.” He kept his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against Alec’s too cold one, oblivious to the tears slipping down his cheeks. “You... You once asked me what scares me the most. This, right here... It terrifies me more than I could’ve possibly foreseen back then.” His thumb caressed his beloved’s cheek affectionately. “I’ve been told that I’m strong, but... I’m not strong enough for this, Alexander. I’m not strong enough to lose you. I’m not strong enough to let you go.” He’d known as much since he begged to have his memories of Alec erased after the alpha left him to get his magic back. It was even more true now. “I need you. Our children need you. Not as memories, mementos in a box and pictures. We need you here.” He kissed the unresponsive man’s forehead. It tasted of salt and sorrow. “I love you, more than I could show you in a thousand lifetimes. But stay with me and I’ll try, every day. Don’t...” His voice broke. “Don’t leave me, please.”

How long did he stay there? Hours, days? Eventually he was so exhausted that his whole body shook on the verge of crashing. Time lost all meaning while he continued to beg long after he no longer had a voice. Only the machines answered his desperate pleas. Alec remained too cold and lifeless. He was still losing his mate.

In the end Magnus was very close to falling apart entirely. Until the room’s door opened, making him take a protective stance in front of his alpha despite him knowing that the real threat already got the man. He blinked twice upon seeing Catarina rush in, hope sparkling in her eyes.

She showed him a spell-book. “I finally found something.” She went on to answer his unspoken question, emotion coloring her tone. “I don’t know why, but... I felt like I should go through Ragnor’s oldest collection. Looks like the old grump had one more gift for us.”

Angels didn’t care enough to answer Magnus’ plea. Alec couldn’t. But it seemed that his dear Ragnor was yet again there for him. The slowly dawning realization made his eyes grow moist.

/

A couple of long hours after the counter-spell Alec’s body stopped shutting down. But the Shadowhunter had been through a major physical trauma. It’d take some time before his organs would recover fully. Before he’d come back to them.

But he would – Izzy refused to believe any other alternative.

Immediately after hearing the news Magnus slumped to the nearest chair, nearly passing out. It wasn’t until then it registered fully to the rest of them how much emotional and physical strain the warlock had been through. Alec... Taking down the Circle base...

“C’mon”, Izzy beckoned her brother-in-law softly after he’d gratefully emptied a glass of water. “Let’s get you home.” She went on before he could protest. “Magnus, you can barely stay on your own two feet. Alec won’t wake up for a bit and there’s nothing more you can do for him. But your kids need you.”

That seemed to work. Still reluctant, Magnus nodded slowly. She looked away, not wanting to pry, when he kissed Alec’s cheek and whispered something meant for just the two of them.

Catarina created a portal. Izzy and Magnus held hands, tightly, to find the strength to walk through it and leave Alec behind. As soon as they reached the loft Magnus had his arms full of Rafael. “Daddy?” the boy inquired immediately, gaze scanning the empty space behind them and filling with sorrow.

Magnus seemed to very nearly lose control over his tears. “Daddy... is sleeping, to get better. I’m sorry that I couldn’t bring him home, too.” The mage’s voice cracked towards the end.

Rafael clung to the parent he did get back, with all his might. “... ‘s okay.” The child hesitated. “... you stay?”

Magnus closed his eyes, one tear slipping through. “Yeah, little Cherub. I’ll stay.”

While Magnus and Rafael retreated to get some much-needed rest Clary came to make tea with her. “Alec... He will wake up, right?”

Izzy clenched her jaw. “I really hope so. Because...” She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “I don’t know how much more pain this family can take.”

In the bedroom Magnus had gathered the twins and Rafael beside him. While the kids slept he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. Because there, surrounded by Alec’s scent and knowing that elsewhere in the city his mate was still very unwell, he missed his alpha so much that he could barely stand it.

/

For the next two days Magnus pushed himself further than he’d imagined himself capable of stretching. When the kids were awake he was with them, did everything he could to make their lives seem as normal as possible even with someone precious missing. Of course the children weren’t fine with it all. The twins cried miserably almost constantly and tried to use their magic to get to their daddy. Rafael was almost as withdrawn as he was at the beginning and panicked whenever Magnus was out of sight. Terrified that he’d leave, too. Whenever the trio slept he was with Alec, begged his husband to wake up and come back to them, kept telling him how much they needed him.

Through that awful time his only comfort was that Alec was stable and recovering slowly, just needed time. Magnus honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait without falling apart. His magic acted up almost as badly as his stomach. Eventually he couldn’t hold down anything. Sleep was out of the question. He didn’t want to doze off and wake up to learn that his lovely dreams weren’t real.

During the most bitter hours, watching over Alec’s seemingly endless sleep, he wondered if the Angels had finally remembered that the son of a Prince of Hell didn’t deserve happiness. Especially with an angel blooded. Maybe they were being punished for their bond, for a relationship those vengeful beings surely frowned upon. For the first time in his long life he also found himself praying. For a miracle, for the kind of a gift he didn’t deserve.

On day three he got his wish.

/

Alec didn’t know how long he’d been trapped in the cold, pitch-black darkness. Until there was a beam of light, so bright that it was almost painful. Beckoning him, calling out to him.

“ _... Alexander .../ _”__

__It seemed so far away. And he was incredibly tired. But the same way he’d always fought, Alec gathered everything he had and pushed himself forward. Because something told him that everything worth fighting for waited for him on the other side._ _

__It was a painful, draining journey. Almost more than he could handle. But when he felt the hands clutching at his own, the matching rings rubbing together... He knew that it was worth everything and more._ _

__He didn’t realize that he’d whimpered until a kiss was planted on his cheek. “Shh. You’re safe. Everything’s going to be alright.”_ _

__If that was true then why did Magnus sound like he was crying? Why did he sense a mountain of distress through their bond? Something was wrong._ _

__With more willpower than Alec had imagined himself able to find, he cracked his eyes open. For frustratingly long, so long that he nearly lost his strength, everything was fuzzy and blurry. Until he distinguished Magnus’ face. His beautiful omega, smiling through tears. Alec wished that he had enough energy to wipe away all the moisture, all the hurt, all evidence of fear, pain and sadness. “... happened?” he rasped. Why did his throat hurt so badly?_ _

__Magnus shuddered like someone had struck him. The warlock opened his mouth a couple of times before anything came out. “Let’s... go through that later.” The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed while a pair of intense, nearly frantic eyes looked into his. Seeking evidence that he was really there. “Alexander, I...” Magnus’ voice cracked and he trailed off._ _

__Despite still being disoriented Alec heard it all, loud and clear. A tiny, exhausted smile found its way to his lips. “... know ...”, he murmured barely audibly. “... you, too ...” He wondered just how close he came to never getting to say it again. To never getting to make sure that Magnus knew, wouldn’t ever doubt._ _

__He could still feel Magnus’ emotional turmoil but it eased. A tiny whine slipped from him when his husband kissed his knuckles, then let go and took a step back. Some of the dismay and longing faded when he realized that they had audience._ _

__His father and Izzy looked at him with identical smiles, barely able to hold back tears of relief. Max was grinning widely beside them. Jace... Oh, he didn’t even have to see his parabatai’s face to sense his brother’s emotions. Their bond practically hummed._ _

__And his mom... Before Alec had the time to process what was happening she was embracing him with the despair of someone who feared he’d vanish any second. (Or with the despair of a mother who almost had to bury her child.) “I thought I’d... Don’t ever...”, she choked. Then tightened her hold still. Eventually she seemed to come to a conclusion that only one thing was important enough to be said. “I love you. I love you, I love you”, she chanted in his ear, over and over again._ _

__Alec smiled, his eyes closing. He chose to not be embarrassed over her embrace making him feel like a child. “... love you, too, mama.” With her safe arms around him he fell into calm sleep. The kind it’d be easy and painless to wake up from._ _

__/_ _

__While everyone focused on Alec Magnus retreated to a toilet in the hallway, too overwhelmed to remain where someone would see him. As soon as he was behind a locked door he threw up. Which surprised him, because there shouldn’t have been anything in his stomach. He rinsed his mouth, then his face. It didn’t matter what he did to his makeup, he could always fix it with magic. His hands... They were shaking so badly..._ _

__Slowly, slowly, Magnus lifted his gaze to face his mirror image. Saw evidence of sleepless nights. Saw evidence of the kind of mourning he quite possibly wouldn’t have survived. And everything he’d kept bottled up for days became unleashed._ _

__Magnus broke down completely. Sobbing so hard that he was gasping, gripping the sink when his knees went weak. He had no idea if he ran out of tears or energy to keep crying. But eventually he was panting while the whole world spun in front of his eyes._ _

__“ _Magnus?_ ” Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar but his brain was too muddled to identify it. “ _Are you okay in there?_ ”_ _

__Magnus opened his mouth. To convince whoever it was that he was fine, he just needed a moment. Instead his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor, unconscious long before he landed._ _

__Water kept running to the sink. The person behind the door knocked on it. “ _Magnus?_ ”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaw, you guys were so worried about Alec! Then again, that SERIOUSLY came close. (shudders) THANK GOSH he woke up! But oh, Magnus... Is it stress, something more sinister... or something... else?
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts, comments? Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my heart sing.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	48. (Tell Me You’re) Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Alec’s brush with death emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. (chuckles) I hope you don’t mind...?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those absolutely amazing comments, listings and support! You guys are AMAZING. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _It was no secret that Magnus had been in a number of relationships that... didn’t do him any good. And kids? He adored them but couldn’t even imagine raising his own. His own mother killed herself because of what he was, his father only wanted to use him and his stepfather... Well. Was it any wonder that someone with such a background didn’t even think about starting a family?_

_Until Alec came along and warped what he thought his life was going to be._

_One evening Magnus came home from an emergency meeting earlier than he’d feared. That he and Alec were babysitting Madzie and he didn’t want to abandon his husband to the job was a great motivator. What he found made him pause to the bedroom’s doorway, his heart thudding a couple of times too many._

_Alec had been reading Madzie a bedtime story but the duo had fallen asleep halfway through. Their heads were pressed together and both had tiny smiles on their lips. Alec had a protective arm wrapped around the girl who clung back eagerly, even while sleeping. Their book, ‘The Little Prince’ Magnus observed, lay on the bed between them._

_Magnus watched his husband and the little girl who melted the hearts of everyone she met. He and Alec had talked about kids a couple of times, briefly before the conversation was deflected elsewhere. Not for the first time Magnus saw just how ready and willing to embrace parenthood his alpha was. (Young age was hardly a factor for Shadowhunters, who were well aware that they’d likely die young. The warlock was quick to perish that unbearable thought.) Magnus shivered._

_Which one was more terrifying, he wondered? The question whether he’d be able to give his mate what the man wanted and needed. Or the possibility that he might want to try. One day. Eventually._

_“I like it. I mean, how you look at him.” Madzie wasn’t fully asleep, then. She’d opened one eye to watch him. “Like he’s your whole wide world.”_

_Magnus’ eyes softened while he forgot, at least for a moment, why he just felt distressed. “He is my whole wide world”, he admitted. Madzie settled comfortably to his arms when he joined the duo on the bed. (Alec emitted a tiny, adorable growl at the lost physical contact with her but didn’t wake up.) “He saved my life when we first met. And as soon as I saw him, I knew how special he is.” (Oh, how little Alec thought of himself at the time...!) “So of course I had to stop his first wedding.”_

_Madzie’s eyes widened despite the fatigue in them. “He was gonna marry someone else? That’s not right!”_

_Magnus nodded. “I know, Sweet Pea. So I went there to stop it from happening. Because sometimes real-life fairytale princes need saving, too.”_

_Roughly twenty minutes later Magnus smiled upon discovering that Madzie was sleeping soundly. He then focused on his beloved and pressed a tender kiss on the man’s cheek. “The things you make me dream of...”, he murmured affectionately. Then settled down and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by his mate’s purring. The whole night he dreamed of babies and little kids running around the loft. Not that he would’ve admitted as much, even to himself, when he woke up._ /

/

“Magnus?” Something touched his cheek and he shivered, releasing a small growl of warning as he did. “Good, your attitude’s awake. Now open your eyes so I can berate you for not looking after yourself.”

Magnus wanted to point out that those words didn’t exactly encourage him to wake up. But he was too tired and confused to be snarky. So instead he growled again, then opened his eyes halfway experimentally. Everything was painfully bright and he hissed, nearly letting himself slip into the comfortable dark again. Until what happened began to rush back into his throbbing skull.

Alec... Alec almost died. So very nearly that he felt sick thinking about it. Panic surged until he reminded himself that Alec wasn’t dying anymore. His husband woke up, came back to him. And he...

... passed out to a damned toilet’s floor.

Considering how long Magnus had lived, saying that it was one of the most embarrassing things he’d gone through would’ve been exaggerating. But that certainly wasn’t the way he would’ve wanted to wake up. His discomfort was intensified by the fact that falling down the way he did left him with some aches. “Owh...” He grimaced. “... swooned, didn’t I?”

Catarina didn’t seem impressed. “If you didn’t look so miserable I’d smack you. It seems like all Lightwood-Banes need a babysitter.” She placed a hand on his chest when he attempted to sit up. “Are you sure that you can get up without collapsing again? Because a woman of my age can’t take her best friend... swooning like that twice the same day.”

“I’m fine.” Using the wall and the sink for support, Magnus hauled himself up as elegantly as he could. The world swayed slightly but settled after a couple of steady breaths. “Did anyone else see me like that?” The thought that his friend did was humiliating enough.

“No, as far as I know. But I’ll tell them if you don’t start taking better care of yourself.” Catarina eyed him critically. “You’re a bit green. Do you need to throw up?”

Magnus shook his head. “I just... I need to get to Alec.” He needed his alpha. He needed to feel his mate close to him.

“Okay. But...” Catarina had a stern look in her eyes. “... before I walk you back there’s something I need to do.”

Magnus nodded slowly, curious and confused. Moments later Catarina wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. He clung back, the full weight of the past few days weighing on him like lead.

It took a long time before he found his voice. “You and Ragnor... You saved Alec. I...” He shook his head. “I don’t have the faintest clue how to thank you enough for that.”

Catarina kissed the side of his head. “You know how much I care about you two troublemakers, even if you’re bad for my health. I don’t need thank yous. As for Ragnor...” She huffed gently. “Wherever he is, he’s definitely smug enough about this already. His ego doesn’t need any more boosting.”

They chuckled, even if there was a sad undertone to it. They both missed the third member of their trio. The feeling that Ragnor was still watching over them gave them a little comfort.

/

Alec woke up a little sore and still ridiculously tired, but feeling better than he would’ve dared to expect. His mood improved still when he sensed and felt his omega right beside him. This time he was so motivated that opening his eyes wasn’t a challenge at all. What he saw made his heart break and soar.

He preferred not wondering how many nights Magnus had stayed up. Despite makeup he could see dark circles around his husband’s eyes. Now, at last, Magnus had dared to stand down and someone had brought two hospital beds together to make the rest more comfortable. The added space was hardly needed because the warlock was practically glued against his side. Clung to him incredibly tightly, clearly afraid that someone would take him away. That fear was so strong that even in his sleep Magnus remained tense, a frown on his face.

Alec sighed and caressed his beloved’s hair. “I’m so sorry that I scared you. That I almost left you”, he murmured. “But... Can you feel me here? I didn’t go.” He looked at the man who was one of the four pieces of his world. And not for the first time wondered how in the world he got to have something so perfect. “Let’s get some sleep. And then we’ll go home, to our kids. Together.” It was what he’d wanted to do since the night of the attack. He sighed, already on the verge of nodding off. “Just so you know... I kept holding on because of you. Because the whole time I sensed you waiting for me. I love you.”

It was hard to be entirely sure if Magnus heard him. He wanted to believe so. Because a great deal of the mage’s tension drained away, leaving behind a ghost of a smile. The barely audible words were incomprehensible but they sounded like ‘love you too’.

With a smile of his own Alec closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around the only man he’d ever love. No matter what Magnus would say if anyone asked, they weren’t fine. But they would be. Together. They still had each other.

That knowledge lulled both men to a peaceful slumber.

They had no idea that from behind a window separating the room from the hallway Izzy and Jace watched over them. “You’re filming this, right?” she inquired with a grin. So relieved to have her brother recovering that she felt like she was walking on a cloud.

“Nah. I don’t want anything that mushy in my phone. I have a reputation to uphold.” Jace’s smile spoke the truth. “Let’s leave them be. We’d better warn Catarina that those two will start planning on a jailbreak as soon as they wake up.”

/

By lunchtime the following day Rafael knew for sure that something was going on. Something good this time. Uncles Andrew and Lorenzo were there at the time, both clearly happier and more relaxed than he’d seen them since his daddy got sick. Lorenzo cooked something that tasted almost as good as the food his papa made but he was too excited to eat much. The twins seemed to sense the change, too. Instead of the constant, miserable crying the babies babbled far more than usual, as though calling out.

Then his papa came home with a smile on his face. “Guess what, Little Cherub?” the man whispered to him conspiratorially while they embraced. “I have a surprise for you.” It wasn’t a magic trick or a gift, but something much better.

His papa pulled out a phone and connected a video call. Soon his daddy smiled at him from the screen. Still a little sick, even a child could tell, but awake. “ _Hey, Rafe. Aunt Clary just reported what a fantastic big-brother you’ve been. Papa and I are so proud of you._ ”

Rafael wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It didn’t make any sense to him. In the end he sniffled. “Miss you.”

His daddy’s eyes softened and became a little sad. Did he say the wrong thing? “ _I miss you, too. And the twins. A lot. The next time papa comes home I’ll come with him. I promise._ ”

While his parents continued to talk Rafael slipped away and hid under his bed. He felt too much and didn’t know what to do about any of it. He wiped his cheeks and frowned upon realizing that he was actually crying.

“It’s okay to cry when you’re happy. My parents said so.” Luna’s arrival surprised but didn’t startle him. She lay on her stomach beside the bed but didn’t join him under it. “I cried when dad and papi said that I’m properly theirs. And I smiled, too, at the same time. Just like you now.” She tilted her head when he moved to shy away. “Don’t be embarrassed. You have a pretty smile.”

Rafael wondered if it would’ve been weird to say that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

/

The following day Alec was still a little weak but finally allowed to go home. While Catarina and Magnus talked outside his room, the alpha was surprised to have Clary visiting him. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

Clary snorted. “Last time you were on your way home you were attacked. I’m making sure that you both get there safely this time.” And not only for Jace’s sake. Magnus... was special to her. And the Inquisitor and she had also become friends over the years.

Maybe it would've been more rational to portal. But after his... unpleasant experience Alec needed to see for himself that he could still walk home safely. (Which he only admitted out loud to Magnus.) He smiled gratefully. He then frowned, sensing something. “I’ve got a feeling that you also have another reason to visit.”

Clary nodded, growing more serious. “I know that you’ve read through the report about the attack.” (Of course he had, and still couldn't believe how sick the Circle and Camille were.) “But something was left out of that report because Clave might've started asking questions." The redhead glanced towards where the warlocks were. "Magnus... took what happened to you really hard. A local Circle base was taken down and officially it was a fire, but... I think we both know what really happened to it.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What?” He knew that his husband was powerful, incredibly so. But from time to time it still surprised him.

Clary held up a hand to stop him. (Because soon Magnus and Catarina would be done talking and she’d lose her chance to say what she wanted to.) “It still haunts him, just like what happened to you. He didn’t get hurt, but... He’s seemed sick. I don’t know if it’s stress or something else. Just...” She sighed. “I know that you’re still recovering. But look after him. You’re the only one he lets close enough to do it.”

Alec nodded firmly. “I will.” He was even happier to go home than before. "I'm so glad you told me all that."

On the way to their apartment Alec held an arm around Magnus. And it wasn’t only because he kind of needed emotional support. As soon as they entered he sensed the twins’ magic heavily in the air. Aurora’s overjoyed squealing carried all the way to the door and Damian growled triumphantly. Even Church appeared to rub himself against his legs before stalking away like nothing happened.

Then Rafael threw himself to his arms and held on tight. “Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” the boy chanted excitedly.

Magnus chuckled affectionately. “Didn’t he promise to come home with me the next time?” The ring-decorated hand clutching at Alec’s shoulder revealed just how close he got to never making it back again.

Alec had to admit that he got quite the scare. He could only imagine how badly he startled his family. It’d take a long time before they’d all move on from it. But he was home, able to hold his whole world in his arms. That was a good start.

/

Getting to take Alec home... Seeing their children’s joy... Having his whole family together again, in the place where he felt the safest... It made Magnus so happy that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

It was like a dream, just like the one he had of them dancing when his body rejected Lorenzo’s magic. Too good to be true. He was scared to death that any moment he’d wake up to another bleak reality.

Of course Alec picked up on it soon. Magnus realized as much when three days after his alpha’s homecoming Jace stopped by to take the kids outside. (To get practice for his own little one, the blond claimed. Had Jace always been such a bad liar?) “What is this?” Magnus demanded as soon as he was alone with his husband. They stood facing each other in their bedroom, as though about to spar. And not in the fun way.

Alec composed himself the same way the man always did when anticipating a fight. Very nearly took his Shadowhunter pose. “Ever since my injury you’ve been... tense. We share a bed so I know that you have nightmares. And despite you having avoided intimacy I can tell that you’ve lost weight. No wonder, because I can’t remember when I would’ve last seen you eat. And the way you look at me sometimes, like you’re afraid of me disappearing and mad at me all at once... I think we need to talk about it.” The man tilted his head, trying to understand. “What happened... I know that it got to you.”

“You know, hmm?” Magnus didn’t know what, exactly, came over him. He stared at his husband, saw him lay on some filthy street, barely breathing and dying. Then he saw red and exploded. “Tell me, Alec, because I’ve lost count... How many times have I warned you?” he snarled. “How many times have I told you how dangerous it is to aggravate the Circle like you’ve been doing? How many times have I told you that you need guards around you?” He gestured furiously towards their bed. “When I was pregnant with the twins... You told me, right there, that you had too much to lose! That you couldn’t risk not coming home anymore! So much for that promise and being careful, huh?”

“Don’t’ try to make it sound like I got attacked on purpose!” Alec’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Besides, it wasn’t like you were being careful when taking down that Circle base all alone. Yeah, I heard about it.” The man lifted his chin. “I can take care of myself, Magnus.”

That only added fuel to Magnus’ fire. “It took down that base because I was so scared and furious that if I stayed at the infirmary, I would’ve brought down the whole building!” He still seethed when the reminders of those feelings echoed. Shame over having proven that he was his father’s son included. “This isn’t your typical mission or some mindless demons! You...!” He tried to catch his breath. “You’re raging a war against the greatest non-demonic threat our world has ever faced! You basically have a target painted on you! And you’re expecting me and our children to be fine with it!”

Alec was getting riled up, too. The mention of their kids clearly triggered it. “I’m the Inquisitor! I'm doing my job to make the world a safer place for you!”

“What about your own safety? We can’t lose you! Our people can't lose you!” Magnus screamed. Unleashing all the pain and fear he’d been sinking into since the nightmare began. He wasn’t aware of the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. “We almost lost you! I almost lost you! I thought that I’d lose you! Because you were too impatient to get home to wait for someone to escort you here safely!”

Magnus didn’t notice how badly he was swaying. Alec did and the man’s eyes filled with alarm. “You should sit down.” The Shadowhunter reached out a hand towards him.

Magnus, petty and still outraged, dodged it. “Don’t touch me right now”, he hissed. “I’m...” The whole world tilted uncomfortably and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damned it...!”

His knees buckled but Alec was already there to steady to him. Their fight forgotten, at least for a moment, they clung to each other, their hearts racing. “Let’s get you to bed”, Alec suggested quietly.

Magnus shook his head and regretted it. Because it made his nausea intensify at least tenfold. “Bathroom”, he managed, a hand clasped on his mouth.

They made it, barely. Magnus had no idea how long he spent puking but by the time he was done every single one of his abdominal muscles cramped. He sighed gratefully when Alec gave him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry”, Alec murmured. A large, protective hand massaged his back. “This doesn’t seem like a singular event. How long have you felt sick?”

Magnus swallowed another mouthful of water. When Alec’s other hand landed on his shoulder, he placed his own on top of it. “I’m sorry, too. And...” He frowned. With how uncomfortable he felt it was hard to focus. “I don’t know how long. I can’t remember.”

Alec was silent for a long moment. Definitely to avoid snapping and releasing something he would’ve regretted. “I’m calling Catarina.”

Magnus was shocked to find himself agreeing. He sighed, then spat into the toilet and scowled. “At this rate she’ll start charging us for her services before long.”

“Or then she’ll use her magic to make us pay for how we worry her constantly”, Alec suspected grimly.

/

Catarina arrived quickly, obviously much to Alec’s relief. (She wondered why the alpha seemed so guilty.) She glared at Magnus as soon as she reached the bedroom but her concern was probably palpable. “You promised to take it easy. Is this your idea of taking it easy?”

Magnus groaned. “I just... felt queasy, and woozy. I’m fine.”

Alec groaned. “Magnus, I love you. But I swear, if you repeat those words one more time...!”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “You’ll what? Sleep in the guest room? We both remember how quickly you caved in when you tried that once.” The omega’s eyes narrowed threateningly. “And don’t you dare scold me when I’m not done being angry at you!”

Alec’s half-glare was a challenging one. “You’ve been hiding from me that you’ve been sick. I’m angry, too.”

Catarina bit her lip to hold back a laugh. “Would you two stop bickering for a second so I can do the checkup?” That worked like a charm, with both mates nodding sheepishly. Catarina sobered, focused and got to work.

Magnus was clearly far too stressed out. Hadn’t been sleeping and eating enough. But there was also something...

Catarina’s eyes widened. “You’ve gotta be kidding me...!” Earning two alarmed looks, she went on. “You know how we’ve assumed that the twins were a one-time-miracle.” She snapped her fingers. A fast, thumping sound filled the room. “We were wrong.” She went on when the men looked at her with blank stares. “Congratulations. You’re pregnant. Again.”

A minute passed by. Almost two. Then Alec swallowed, a baffled, almost dreamy look on his face. “You’re... not kidding, are you?”

Catarina shook her head. She wanted to roll her eyes but the moment seemed too delicate for that. “I’d never joke about something like this.”

Magnus... continued staring. Face disconcertingly pale before a hint of green appeared. Then, with speed that startled the two others, the man dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Seconds later throwing up and tumultuous magic breaking something could be heard.

“A friendly advice?” Catarina smiled in amusement. “Wait for a little while before telling him how happy you are. He will realize that he is, too, after a moment.”

Alec nodded firmly, like a soldier who’d received orders, a besotted grin starting to overtake his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! A lesson to be learned? DO NOT upset a pregnant, hormonal Magnus. Because he’ll go berserk on you. Whether you’re his Alexander or a Circle member. Oh boy...! Another Malec-baby in the making. Is there such a thing as too many Malec-babies? I don’t think so. (And we’re not asking Magnus.)
> 
> Soooo... How was that, after all the angst? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always brighten my days!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	49. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus try to take in the recent news. Fortunately they’re not facing it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update, folks! (grins) BUT, before getting to the actual chapter...
> 
> WOOOOOOOOAH! The new Malec-baby sure seemed to get you excited. (BEAMS) THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! You guys are AMAZING.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Roughly five months after his wedding Alec lifted an eyebrow when Jia Penhallow, of all people, entered his office. Her visits rarely promised good news. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he inquired, trying hard to not sound sarcastic._

_If Jia was offended, she hid it well. “I and many others have heard a lot about the amazing work you’ve done here in New York. And the way you protected Alicante with your friends is a stuff of legends. So... I came with a job offer.”_

_Alec’s eyebrow arched even further. That wasn’t what he expected. “I’m honored, but I already have a job I enjoy very much.”_

_“You’re destined for something bigger than this”, Jia argued, undeterred. “It’s past time to appoint a new Inquisitor as Herondale’s successor. A meeting was held yesterday and your name was the only one that came up.”_

_Alec blinked out of surprise before he could stop himself. The Clave was persistent to keep asking after he already turned down one high position. “I appreciate the offer. But...” He glanced towards the ring Magnus slipped on his finger. “... I’m happy with my life here.”_

_“Don’t try to make it sound like you’re not tempted. I can feel how much you want to say yes.” Jia tilted her head. “We took into consideration the sacrifice Magnus made to help save Alicante. While the city is usually closed from Downwolders... We’ll make an exception for him.”_

_Alec’s heart thudded. “Magnus would be allowed to join me?” Surely there was a catch?_

_Jia held up a hand. “With some restrictions. He’d have limited access to certain places and areas. At least for a while.”_

_Alec’s momentary eagerness dissipated. He folded his arms. “Thank you for the offer. But I’m not taking my husband to a place where he’d be treated like a second-class citizen.”_

_Jia sighed. “Alec, you’re trying to change the whole world. You can’t do that from New York. And you can’t expect it to change all at once.” Her face revealed that she shared his frustration. (Her future daughter-in-law was a half-Downworlder, after all.) “The rules of Alicante have formed over centuries of bad attitudes. If you want those attitudes to change you have to go to their very heart.” When he had no comment, she continued. “Talk to Magnus about this. I’m certain that he wouldn’t want you to miss out on such an opportunity because of him.” There was challenge in her eyes. “You want to change the world? This is your chance.”_

_The most terrifying part was that Alec knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if he asked Magnus would go with him. Because since they met his husband had sacrificed pretty much anything and everything for him. He loathed himself for wanting to ask for even more._ /

/

As badly as Alec would’ve wanted to go after Magnus to the bathroom, he knew that his husband needed some space. And truthfully, he needed a tiny moment to himself, too.  
He was absolutely terrified. Because seriously, another baby? But he was also so excited that he feared he might combust.

Of all possible options Alec chose to aim his restless energy on cooking. Chopping vegetables and stirring what could be a sauce or a stew helped release some of the anxiety. The faster he operated the clearer his head started to get.

Well, his head couldn’t get much more blank from the constant repeat of words ‘baby’ and ‘pregnant’.

His creation was just starting to bubble when the bathroom’s door opened and Magnus made his way to the living room. Alec waited for another minute before joining his mate on their couch. “Are you okay?” he inquired, taking in the other’s paleness.

Magnus hummed. No longer angry after unleashing hurricane-Bane on their bathroom. (Alec preferred not trying to guess what state it’d been in before hopefully being fixed magically.) “Waiting for someone to wake me up, to be honest.” The warlock swallowed hard, eyes straying momentarily towards the man’s own stomach. “For hundreds of years I imagined that I’m infertile and now...” Magnus shook his head to clear it. "And the timing... isn't the best." What with the Circle lurking around. How dangerous and chaotic would things be when the baby would enter the world? (Alec had no answers, no soothing words.) Magnus groaned and rubbed his face roughly with one hand. “Jace is going to tease us mercilessly.”

Alec grimaced. If he knew his parabatai at all, there’d be a couple of ‘Magical Stele’ jokes in his near-future. “I know. Let’s keep this to ourselves for a little while.” How far along was the pregnancy, anyway? And how were they supposed to handle raising a newborn, still tiny twins and a small child? How was he supposed to protect his pregnant omega and their kids from the Circle when he couldn’t even protect himself? Alec had to use all his willpower to keep his panicked thoughts from spiraling. “We’ll figure this out.” If anyone was stubborn enough to find a way it was the two of them. “And as... overwhelming as the people around us can be, we’re not alone in this.” He wrapped an arm around Magnus when the smaller man snuggled close. What they both needed the most at the moment was to just be close to each other. “We’ve got this.”

Magnus snorted. For a moment it seemed like another hormone-driven tirade might come. Instead what sounded like a chuckle bubbled out. “We’ve got this?”

Feeling a little bolder and less on the verge of a nervous breakdown with his mate calming down, Alec grinned. “We’ve got this”, he affirmed. “We’re Lightwood-Banes.”

Magnus kissed his cheek. It was chaste and sweet, yet somehow communicated a million words. With a smile on his face Alec leaned closer. For a stolen moment letting go of worries to just enjoy the moment.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know.” Magnus gestured towards his stomach. “You’ve been eyeing it since you sat down. And your hand is practically twitching from desire.”

Encouraged by his mate’s fond tone, Alec reached out readily. Of course it was far too early to feel anything. But like with the twins, just the knowledge... “I can’t believe there’s another miracle baby in there”, he murmured in wonder.

With his gaze elsewhere, he didn’t see the way Magnus’ face changed. “I can.” The mage swallowed convulsively. “Sorry, but... I have to...” With that the man was rushing away. “... burning in the kitchen ...”

Alec’s eyes widened when he remembered his cooking attempt. While Magnus raced to the bathroom, he sprinted to rescue their kitchen. Church, who’d been observing the whole exchange suspiciously from the top of a bookshelf, huffed dramatically before going back to sleep.

Best enjoy the peace while he could...

/

Jace had to use a lot of self-control to not head back before Alec’s permission when he felt his brother’s fear, then excitement. (Filthy ideas of what might get his brother so excited lessened his eagerness to check up on the pair.) Something big was going on. Jace's brain kept cracking around it until it occurred to him that he should pay attention to his tiny charges.

A small hand nudged at the hem of his coat. “Uncle Jace?” Rafael called out shyly. “‘tried to magic butterflies. Like papa. ‘cause Aurora cried.”

Dreading what he’d find, Jace turned slowly. And froze. Alec was going to murder him...!

Aurora wasn’t crying anymore. The baby giggled wildly and happily while a swarm of toads jumped around everywhere. Damian, who had wrinkled his nose in distaste, wasn’t as impressed with his brother’s mistake. Turquoise magic flared and before Jace could utter a sound Rafael’s hair had turned bright pink.

Which, of course, was when Alec sent a message, asking him to bring the kids back. Before the separation would drive Magnus insane. (The blond knew his parabatai well enough to know that the alpha didn’t want his kids out of his sight, either, especially after recent events.)

He was so never babysitting again.

The first thing Jace distinguished upon entering Alec and Magnus’ home was the scent of something burning. “You tried cooking?” he asked his brother incredulously. “Seriously? What got you stressed out enough?”

“What happened to my son’s hair?” Alec countered.

Fair enough.

“Jace?” Magnus, who’d materialized as though from thin air, frowned while glancing towards his golden locks. “Why is there a toad peeking from behind your shoulder?”

Jace’s scream of disgust, which happened to come out just as the creature clinging to him croaked, carried far from the loft.

/

The following day Lydia was surprised when Alec appeared to the office. Even more so when he announced that he finally consented to having official security detail of his own. “I’m shocked that you actually caved in. Why the change of heart?”

Alec shrugged and avoided her gaze. “No particular reason.” (He was a pathetically bad liar.) “I’m trusting you and Andrew to find the right people.” They couldn’t risk stumbling upon Circle members.

“We’re on it. We’ll have a team ready before you return from your leave.” Lydia observed the man who seemed tense and excited at the same time. “For the record... Magnus isn’t the only one who’s happy that you’re taking better care of your own safety.” To become a better place their ridiculous world needed people like Alec. The Circle knew as much, which was why they targeted him. And if she was honest with herself, the thought of losing one of her few friends didn't sit well with her.

/

A couple of days later Catarina entertained the kids in the living room while Magnus was about to undergo his first scan. There was an amused look on Annie’s face when she joined the couple in the bedroom. “I should’ve known that you two would defy all odds again. But seriously, only five months after the twins?”

Magnus groaned. “I’ve been so high on hormones since the twins were born that I didn’t think about my heats. I didn’t even notice that they’d started again. Maybe this happened at the beginning of the first one.” The omega rolled his eyes at his mate, who could barely disguise his pride. “Don’t you dare look so smug.”

Alec’s facial expression became sheepish and even more smug at the same time.

Annie chuckled before revealing a by then familiar item. Which Magnus had fully expected to never see or feel again. While starting to prepare it she examined him with a subtle glance. “I’ve understood that nausea and dizziness have been issues again.”

Magnus nodded reluctantly. “I... haven’t had much appetite. Anything seems to trigger my stomach.” Noticing the way his alpha tensed up he went on, aiming for a joking tone. “But at least I haven’t swooned in a couple of days. That’s progress.”

Trust Alec to not appreciate his diversion technique. “Magnus, you can’t hold down anything. And I’ve seen how tired you are.” The man frowned and focused on Annie, distress loud and clear in his eyes. “It’s worse than with the twins.”

“Catarina and I will put our heads together, maybe we’ll come up with something that helps. In the meantime, get as much rest and fluids as possible. Although I can imagine that relaxing is a challenge with three little ones in the apartment. I’d also be very happy if you'd avoid stress as much as possible. Despite the luck you two seem to have when it comes to finding trouble.” She grimaced sympathetically. “I... couldn’t avoid hearing what’s been going on.” She smiled at Alec. “I’m glad that you’re okay, now. Especially with the new baby on the way.”

Magnus squeezed his husband’s hand tightly. It remained steady and firm in his grip of iron. (Still there.) “Not as happy as I am.” He preferred not thinking about those horrific days further because it would’ve been too much to bear.

Annie’s eyes softened. Finally the device was ready to be used. “Let’s see what’s going on in there.” Both mates stiffened momentarily when she pressed the item against Magnus’ stomach but she ignored it with ease. A grin appeared when a few moments later she found what she’d been looking for. “Well hello, there. The little one is back towards me, so I hazard a guess that we have another grumpy one in the making. But as far as I can tell everything seems to be in order.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “I can’t be a hundred percent certain, but you're about... seven, maybe eight weeks along.”

The men cracked their heads. Until their eyes widened. “The day of the double wedding...!” Alec sputtered.

Magnus cleared his throat and actually blushed at the memories. The two of them enjoying each other in their bed, under the magical Northern Lights... “We, ah... got a little carried away. And... We didn’t protect ourselves.” The fools they were, they didn’t really imagine that there was any need to.

Annie seemed barely able to control her laughter. “I see. Please, spare me from the details.” She turned the monitor’s screen towards them. “Meet your newest little miracle.”

Embarrassment faded away while the two of them stared at the tiny being. So fragile, amazing and beautiful all at once. The creation of their bond.

Magnus’ eyes widened a fraction. “This is real. Right?”

Alec blinked twice. Slowly. What he was seeing didn’t go anywhere. “Yeah. This is real.”

Funny, really. How something could be absolutely terrifying and wonderful all at once. Wasn’t that what Alec thought about their relationship, too, at the beginning?

/

Magnus tried desperately to enjoy the pregnancy, despite his fears. Silly, perhaps, but he wanted to radiate positive feelings for his unborn. The very much unwanted symptoms made it quite hard. He was used to staying in motion when he was overwhelmed and now he couldn’t do that. The inability to rely on his coping mechanism intensified his discomfort.

Of course he couldn’t hide it from Alec forever. A week after the pregnancy reveal he was studying a spell-book at one thirty in the morning when his mate wrapped a pair of keen but tender arms around him. Then began to coax him towards their bedroom.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t nauseous or crushingly exhausted, which was why he’d decided to get some work done when he should’ve been sleeping. But he didn’t know how much he was ready for physically. “While I’m tempted, I’m not sure...”

Alec silenced him with a kiss. (He didn’t mind at all.) “Let me take care of you”, the taller man murmured. “You’re my omega, whom I love very much. And you have our baby inside you. Let me take care of you.”

What fool would’ve refused that?

Alec stripped him almost carefully, so gentle that it made shivers go down his spine. The accompanying kisses drove all his senses wild. As did the touches, aimed at all the right spots. Alec knew exactly how to make his high-strung body respond and relax. He was on the bed before he saw it coming.

And Magnus yawned. To grimace immediately after. “I’m so sorry...! I...”

Alec smiled and shook his head. “That’s exactly what I was aiming for. Go to sleep. Let me take care of you.”

Magnus almost did just that. Until crying echoed through the baby monitor. He caressed Alec’s cheek gently when the Shadowhunter swore under his breath. “I love you, too. And I appreciate what you tried to do for me. But if one of the twins is awake, soon the other one will join. Let’s go tend to them before Rafael wakes up, too.” He kissed the worry line on the younger man’s forehead. (Clearly Alec hadn’t been getting enough rest lately, either.) “Then we’ll get some proper rest. Together.”

Some of the tension in Alec’s shoulders melted away. “Together”, the man echoed. ‘Together’ made everything seem less terrifying and overwhelming. Exhausting miracles included.

/

A few days later Alec came home to find that his beloved wasn’t resting in bed or on a couch. Following some instinct, he checked that Rafael was sleeping before making his way to the balcony. Magnus lay on the floor, with the twins securely on a blanket beside him. The warlock’s whole being screamed that he’d been feeling unwell and the scent of breath mint supported that theory.

“Hey.” Alec greeted the other with a kiss. “Rough day?”

Magnus hummed. “I was fine through that meeting I mentioned. The past couple of hours... Not so much.” He nodded towards their children. “Those two have been impossible. I think they’ve missed you. We decided to get some fresh air to feel better.”

Alec had a nasty inkling suspicion that Magnus chose the current location because the cool floor helped the ailing omega feel more comfortable. Wanting to show support in the only way he could, he lay down as well. Shared body heat would’ve intensified the round-the-clock morning sickness but the pair joined hands, held on tenderly.

Aurora emitted a sound that suggested she was calling out to him. Damian joined in instantly. Then, as though out of mutual agreement, the two rolled from their blanket to cuddle against Alec. Welcoming him home with clingy holds and sparks of turquoise magic.

Alec’s eyes widened. “What...? They can...?”

Magnus grinned. Thrilled and proud despite feeling unwell. “Surprise! They’ve learned a new trick.” The warlock winced. “Damian gave me a good scare today when rolling under the bed while I was busy feeding Aurora.”

Alec grimaced. Scares like that were the last thing Magnus needed. Still... Seeing their children develop and learn new things was so exciting that he couldn’t feel bad.

Alec was about to inquire, more or less subtly, if Magnus was okay. But just then Rafael joined them, carrying a small blanket and a determined facial expression. The haunted look in his eyes suggested that he’d been woken up by a nightmare. “Wanna be with you”, the boy announced upon seeing their questioning looks.

Magnus’ eyes softened. “And we want to spend time with you, too, Little Cherub.” While the boy settled eagerly between the adults the mage looked upwards and unleashed a pleased sound. “Ah, you had an excellent timing! It seems we’re gifted with something magical tonight.”

And indeed. Alec didn’t remember ever seeing the kind of a meteor shower which appeared at that very moment. What had to be thousands of lights flew across the sky. It was definitely magical.

The previous time he stared at the night-time Alicante sky Alec was dying. Now he was with his family, which would grow soon. Safe and sound in his own home. It felt so good that for a little while he couldn’t worry about the evils lurking in the shadows and in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take Church’s example and enjoy this peace while it lasts. Poor Magnus! This pregnancy isn’t treating him nicely. (winces)
> 
> Soooo... What do you think? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	50. A Precious Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy continues to give Magnus a hard time. How long will it remain a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that this is chapter number fifty already! It feels like I only just started this story. (chuckles) 
> 
> THANK YOU, to all those who have been sticking around all this time! Especially thank yous for the fantastic comments! They’ve seriously kept me going. (HUGS) And don’t worry, this story isn’t ending anytime soon. We have a lot of plot to resolve and kids to watch grow up.
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus could tell that something was bothering Alec. And this time it wasn’t the bonding-issue they still weren’t quite ready to talk about properly. He waited patiently, knowing that pushing would only make his husband shut down. A few days in a fateful fire message arrived._

_Alec read it with a frown on his face. Then scowled. Which make Magnus frown as well while cold dread swell in his stomach. “Bad news?”_

_Alec hesitated. “It’s from Penhallow.” The Shadowhunter took a deep breath. “She... offered me a position. And she’s getting impatient with me not giving her an answer.”_

_The cold inside Magnus intensified. He focused on the potion he’d been making to avoid the alpha’s eyes. “What sort of a position?” he inquired, only partially managing to keep his tone light._

_“The Inquisitor.” Something must’ve shown on his face because Alec went on hurriedly. “You’d be allowed to move to Alicante with me. As a thank you for your sacrifice during Jonathan’s attack.” The man’s voice revealed that the memories of that day still had a heavy emotional weight._

_Magnus nodded slowly. It finally occurred to him that perhaps he shouldn’t be handling a temperamental potion-root at the moment so he put it away. “Let me guess. I’d be allowed to live there under restrictions?” Seeing Alec’s surprise, he smiled sadly. “I’ve been around for a very long time, Alexander. I know how the Clave thinks.” He took his beloved’s hand and savored its familiar, home-like feel. “I also know that I’d go anywhere with you.” Any amount of restrictions and racism would hurt less than being separated from the man he loved._

_Alec’s eyes were conflicted while they searched his for answers. “I already told her that I won’t take you where you’d feel like a second-class citizen. Especially after everything you’ve already sacrificed for me.”_

_The thought of living in Alicante made Magnus restless. But he’d sworn to himself from the very beginning that he wouldn’t stand in the way of Alec’s dreams. And he could see how much his mate wanted the job. “It would hardly be a sacrifice to stand by my husband while he fights to make this world a better place for everyone like me. It’d be an honor.” He caressed Alec’s face. “I vowed to help you reach your greatest heights, remember?”_

_Alec seemed baffled. “I love you. So much”, the man murmured almost dreamily. Then went on more firmly. “I vowed to protect you. If being there turns out to be too much...”_

_Magnus squeezed the younger man’s shoulder soothingly. “I know. And I love you, too.” He shrugged. “After Edom, how much worse could Alicante possibly be?” His eyes softened at how Alec flinched. “Too soon?”_

_Alec’s wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Clearly neither of them could stand even the thought of losing the other. “Too soon.” The man inhaled deeply, as though breathing him in. “So... We’re doing this, huh?”_

_“We’re doing this”, Magnus affirmed. They kissed languidly. “Congratulations. You’ll be a phenomenal Inquisitor.”_

_Little did they know just how long and winding the path to something like unity would be._ /

/

Watching Magnus in action, Catarina understood better than well why he was the leader of their people. While he interacted with everyone, he radiated the kind of aura that made people trust him. (And if he wanted to be, he could be truly terrifying.) And there was absolutely nothing he wouldn’t do for his people. (Including shattering his own heart by breaking up with the man he loved, as he proved once, years ago.) He was also endlessly stubborn and cunning enough to arrange a safehouse for warlocks in the middle of Alicante, with Alec as the only Shadowhunter who knew about it.

It was a massive, beautiful mansion, built around a garden that had a fountain in the middle of it. The wards protecting the building had been put together by five warlocks, Magnus himself included. They were impenetrable.

Whatever attack the Circle might launch, there was no chance that they’d get to those hiding inside. Of course the time of an open war was hopefully a thing in the distant future or their worst nightmare. But Magnus was the type of a person who refused to underestimate his enemy. 

Watching Madzie playing in the garden with Rafael and several other warlock children, Catarina smiled. “This place is like heaven”, she complimented. “And to imagine that you built this to the very heart of the Nephilim capital. Valentine rolls in his grave.”

Magnus smirked. “I hope he sees this, wherever he is.” He sobered soon. “Those places where we had to hide our people in the old times... The sewers and catacombs...” Magnus shook his head. “I want them to have better, now that I have the chance.” He glanced towards Rafael, then the twins who slept peacefully in a stroller right beside him. She wondered if he noticed how he brought one hand to his stomach. “I want our children to never know that kind of fear and uncertainty.”

“They won’t.” Catarina was far more certain of that than she should’ve been. “Thanks to you.”

Magnus hummed. “As much as it’d flatter my ego to take all the glory, I wouldn’t have been able to pull this off on my own.” He fiddled with his engagement ring subconsciously. “I doubt that the Circle realizes how much the world has changed. If they attack us... We will teach them. Downworlders and Shadowhunters together.”

Catarina liked the sound of that. And that her friend seemed a little less pale. “I hate to interrupt your badass monologue. But are you feeling better?”

Magnus nodded. “I’m not dizzy anymore.” The man showed an empty bottle of water like a petulant child. “And I emptied this whole thing, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call Alec. He has more than enough to worry about already.”

There was nothing Magnus wouldn’t do for his people. Even when he was ten weeks pregnant. Regardless of the cost to himself. Which was why he needed someone to keep an eye on him. Catarina accepted the demanding job gladly.

/

Rafael was just a little boy. But a smart and sensitive one. He saw that his daddy was increasingly protective of his papa. (The adults even fought about it a couple of times, when he was supposed to be asleep. They kissed, hugged and whispered softly afterwards, though, so the child wasn’t worried.) And he started to notice that his papa was sick, which was far more disconcerting. Was that why his daddy was so worried and protective? Was his papa going to be okay?

The more Rafael mulled over those thoughts the more anxious he got. One afternoon at naptime he couldn’t relax in his own bed so he sought out his papa. To find the man relaxing on his parents’ bed, a hand placed gently on his stomach. One eye cracked open at the sound of his approaching steps. “Hey, Little Cherub”, the man greeted, sounding like his throat was sore. “Why the frown?”

Rafael was a bit too young to set his words delicately. So he went the blunt way. “You’re sick.” And it scared him. Because when he was sick, he went to... a very bad place. When he came back he was smaller and didn’t feel like himself anymore. His daddy was just sick and had to be away for days and days. What if the same thing happened to his papa? He didn’t exactly start crying but needed to sniffle once. “Don’t go.”

His papa seemed surprised. “What? Oh, Rafael... I’m not going anywhere.” The man beckoned him closer. The boy didn’t need to be told twice and as soon as he was basically latched on his papa the man went on. A palm once again pressed against his abdomen. “When I had the twins in here, I felt sick the same way I do now.”

Rafael’s frown deepened. Before his eyes widened while he began to realize. Slowly and carefully, unsure whether it’d hurt, he pressed a hand against the man’s stomach. Right next to the other’s larger one. “Baby?”

Magnus nodded with a smile. “Your brother or sister. The baby is still very tiny and fragile, though. That’s why we’ll keep it a secret between us and daddy for a little while.”

Rafael wasn’t sure he understood fully. But as far as secrets went, this was a good one. He dared to press his hand a little tighter. Pleased that his new sibling was safe and sound inside his papa.

Fortunately he didn’t notice how the slightest bit of pressure made his papa swallow convulsively. “Why don’t we take a nap? We need all the rest we can get to care for our three little ones.”

Rafael nodded and snuggled eagerly closer to the man, who looked tired. And he needed a nap, too. Just before closing his eyes he pressed a tender kiss on his papa’s belly. “Sleep well, baby.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

/

That day Alec had clashed with the most conservative members of the Clave, who still refused to acknowledge the threat the newly reawakened Circle posed. He also continued his crusade against what he’d labeled a terrorist organization with an internationally broadcast speech. Several Institutes all over the world had already taken down the Circle bases lurking in them. New York and Los Angeles in frontline. He had hope that his message was heard.

His greatest battle of the day, however, was convincing the twins to go to sleep without disturbing Magnus’ much needed rest. Aurora cried until she hiccupped. When she was almost done Alec’s eyes widened as he noticed the way Damian’s lower lip wobbled. His daughter’s lungs were impressive – his younger son’s were out of this world. “Oh no, no, shh... Shh...”

Too little, too late. Or perhaps the wrong person. Damian began to bellow at the top of his lungs. And Aurora followed his example, that she should’ve been too tired to cry anymore be damned.

Alec was exhausted and his mate’s volatile hormones had an impact on him. All he wanted was to go to bed and curl up beside his husband. He realized that he felt like crying, too. “We’ve already been at this for two hours! You don’t want me to sing. You don’t want me to read a story. You don’t want to be held.” He glanced towards his shirt, which had food-stains on it. “And you obviously don’t want anything to eat. Please, just...! Just show me what you want me to do.” He knew, on a level of reason, that the babies couldn’t possibly tell him anything just yet. But he wasn’t in a rational mood. He was in the kind of a mood where he felt like a failure of a leader for not being successful at negotiating with a pair of soon-six-month-olds. “We... We’ve gotta work together, okay? So papa can sleep.”

“A bit too late for that, I’m afraid.” Magnus entered the room with a barely concealed yawn. Based on the scent of breath mint the babies weren’t what interrupted the warlock’s sleep. “May I try something?” The omega flicked a wrist and soon a beautiful, green nightlight appeared to the room’s ceiling. The twins were instantly mesmerized and stared at it, breathing hard. “They’re cranky because they’ve been trying to learn that trick for the past three days”, Magnus explained. “Stop taking your frustration out on daddy, you two. You’ll learn it when the time is right.”

Alec’s upset melted to astonishment. Would a day ever come when he wouldn’t be amazed by his children? “They’re actually trying to learn magic tricks?”

“’Try’ being the operative word. They feel their magic and are even able to use it but they’re far from old enough to control it properly.” Magnus smiled fondly at their little ones, who were quickly falling asleep. “They refuse to acknowledge their limitations.”

“So does their papa.” Alec’s brows furrowed while he studied his mate. “The kind of morning sickness you have isn’t normal, Magnus. It’s draining you. Tomorrow we’re calling Annie.”

Magnus seemed ready to argue. But one look at his face made the man’s eyes soften. “Alright. Tomorrow. As for tonight... Let’s go to bed. There you can tuck me in and coddle me to your heart’s content. How does that sound?”

“Perfect”, the alpha sighed happily.

They didn’t call Annie in the morning. Because almost right after they’d woken up, with Magnus speeding to the bathroom, Izzy sent a message. There was a sighting of the warlock child who was used in the attack against Alec.

/

As a parent and a pregnant omega Magnus was deeply moved by the boy the Circle had callously harnessed to their horrible needs. He was relieved that Izzy, affected by her parabatai’s pregnancy hormones, seemed to share the intensity of his feelings. Perhaps this time they’d be able to get the impressionable kid to safety.

Unfortunately they were once again too late.

Magnus opened his eyes and subconsciously tightened his hold on the teddy bear Izzy’s team had found from a warehouse. “He isn’t in New York anymore”, he announced. Hoping that the others wouldn’t hear how ridiculously drained the tracking made him. “But he’s in North America.” He clenched his jaw. “The darkness of his magic... If we don’t find him soon it’s too late.” He squinted slightly when the Institute’s lights sent a twinge through his skull.

“Magnus?” Clary lay a hand on his shoulder. Her pregnancy was starting to show, he noticed, a rather adorable whisper of a bump under her shirt. “Are you okay?”

Magnus had to smile at his Biscuit’s concern. “It’s just a headache.” He was uncomfortably aware of his husband, Izzy, Simon who didn’t seem quite at home in his Shadowhunter gear and Jace watching him. “I just have to catch my breath for a second.”

Alec was tense beside him. As a reaction to the redhead touching him and his discomfort. The Inquisitor had only accepted him coming along because warlock tracking alone was powerful enough for their needs. “You should go home and get some rest.”

“Not yet.” Magnus breathed in deep. “What the Circle made him do to you... It was already bad enough. Who knows what they’ll use for him next. Or what they’ll do to him if they decide that they don’t need him.” This was another warlock. A child. Madzie... Luna... Rafael... He couldn’t allow this to happen anymore.

“We’ll find him.” Izzy’s voice was firm and tender at the same time. “I promise.”

Magnus’ eyes softened while they shared a nod of mutual understanding.

“I promise, too”, Simon joined in. “I mean... This is my first Shadowhunter mission. I can’t screw this up.”

Jace snorted. “Awesome. Way to ruin a moment.”

“What moment?”

Magnus did his best to keep listening while the Shadowhunters tried to form a plan. But the nausea he’d been battling since waking up threatened to take over. When the others were sufficiently preoccupied, he excused himself and sneaked to the toilet. No one was there to witness him puking, so at least he had that much luck. For a time.

“Magnus? Alec was held up by some rookie who refused to believe that he should talk to Izzy instead. But I could feel his...” Jace trailed off, staring at him trying to straighten his form. “I knew it! You’re up the duff!”

Magnus blinked slowly. He didn’t like how the world swayed in front of his eyes. “Up the... what?” he mumbled, unable to process anything.

Jace’s lips kept moving but Magnus couldn’t hear a thing. Dizziness wasn’t the only problem. His stomach... It was cramping horribly, badly enough to make it stone hard every few seconds. Panic intensified when he felt something moist in his pants.

_No, no, no...!_

“Jace...” Magnus pressed a hand against his abdomen and groaned at the strained muscles that complained instantly. “... ‘thing’s wrong.”

After all those times Jace had interrupted tender moments between him and Alec the man finally had the perfect timing. The whole damned world fell from under Magnus’ feet. Exactly a second before darkness fell, he felt Jace catching him.

/

The anxiety of both Magnus and Jace radiating to him struck Alec breathless. He was already planning on punching the rookie who wouldn’t stop talking to get away. Until everything froze.

Jace dashed to the hallway. With a limp Magnus in his hold. “This isn’t my fault!” the blond sputtered hurriedly.

/

“The cramping and spotting have stopped. Your blood pressure's also going down. Now let’s do what we can about the rest.” Annie felt deeply for both Magnus and Alec while she hooked the warlock as gently as she could to an IV line that’d deliver desperately needed fluids and nutrients to the man’s system. She would’ve been happier to treat such a severe case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum at an infirmary. But Magnus being anywhere but home, with his kids and mate, would’ve caused too much unnecessary stress. “I’d try medication but I doubt it’d have much impact on you. So this is as good as it gets.” She sighed sympathetically. “You weren’t kidding when you said that it’s worse this time around.”

Alec pulled Magnus closer. The man’s lips opened before getting squeezed together tightly. It wasn’t enough to stop a whimper.

“Hey.” Magnus nuzzled his head against his beloved’s. (The gesture was so intimate that Annie looked away.) “I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not”, Alec mumbled grumpily. Eyes full of the kind of determination the men shared. “’Fine’ isn’t what happened today and needing a drip.”

Annie winced. “Sorry, Magnus. But I agree with him. And to hopefully not need this level of assistance in the future I recommend bedrest until the morning sickness eases.”

Magnus groaned and slumped more heavily against the bed. Until something made him tense up. “The kids... Rafe didn’t... see anything, right?”

Annie shook her head, eager to keep her fidgety patient as calm as possible. “No. And there’s a small army of people looking after them and keeping them distracted. I think they have a lot of questions and congratulations when you’re ready.”

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec’s hand when it caressed his face. “Well. So much for making it to the second trimester.”

Alec nodded, relaxing marginally. His thoughts could be seen whirring, though. “How long do you think the nausea will be this bad?”

Annie gave them an apologetic look. “I’d tell you if I could. For most it doesn't last long. For some unlucky ones it lasts until the end of the pregnancy.”

Alec growled out of worry and frustration. Magnus groaned again. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus! This pregnancy is seriously taking its toll. (winces) Try to relax, you silly warlock! You can’t fire on all cylinders right now! Oh boy, now the others know. We’ll see how they react in the next chapter. (grins)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Requests? THIS IS THE FIFTY-CHAPTERS SPECIAL, SO SUGGEST SOMETHING WITH WHICH I CAN REWARD YOU FOR STICKING AROUND ALL THIS DAMNED TIME! And of course... PLEASE DO LET ME HEAR FROM YOU! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	51. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec is congratulated by friends and family. While Magnus continues to wrestle with intense morning sickness they also get to enjoy some family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiit’s UPDATING TIME! (grins) BUT, before letting you see if I’ve been naughty or nice this time...
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the absolutely baffling amount of comments, listings, love and support you’ve showered this story with! You’re all still there, after such a long time. It makes me happier than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, before I get all sappy... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Before Alec was appointed officially and the pair moved, they went to see the apartment Alec would get as a compensation for his position. Alec smiled at the way Magnus looked around the city, restless but also curious and acceptive. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a big mistake, after all. “You approve?”_

_“This place certainly looks different without attacking demons, fire and collapsing buildings.” Magnus gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ve always heard stories of how magically beautiful Alicante is. But actually seeing it is a different thing.”_

_Alec’s smile widened and he was tempted to point out how magically beautiful his husband was. Until he saw the unpleasant looks they were getting from the people they passed by. A gay couple and a warlock in the Nephilim capital... It was certainly something great many still frowned upon. (And the reasons why their new home was half a city away from Alec’s future office.) The instinctive need to protect his omega from the negative attention made him stiffen._

_Magnus’ hand tightened around his soothingly. “This city is beautiful but far from perfect, just like the world we live in. We’ll get far more looks like that here than in New York, Alexander.”_

_Alec’s jawline tightened. “How do you ignore them?”_

_“I don’t. And neither should you. Ignorance is a part of the problem, not the solution. We’ll just have to acknowledge it and do whatever we can to change things. For everyone like us.” Magnus spun him around and pressed a brief but tender kiss on his lips. It was to make a statement and to comfort. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”_

_Not too long ago Alec wouldn’t have believed it. But now he nodded and wrapped an arm around his mate instead of just holding hands. “I know.” If someone believed that what the two of them shared and someone as amazing as Magnus were something wrong, disgusting... Then they were the ones who should be ashamed._

_Things didn’t exactly improve when they reached their apartment building, which had a guard outside the door. The man, who looked disturbingly lot like a male Imogen Herondale, greeted him with a polite nod. “Mr. Lightwood.”_

_It took a lot of self-control to not growl. “Lightwood-Bane. Surely my marriage is public knowledge by now”, Alec corrected sharply. He gestured towards Magnus to further cement his point. “This is my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”_

_The open disgust on the guard’s face made Alec fist one hand, tightly. “Ah, yes. The warlock.” The man’s whole attention was then back on him. “I understood that you requested a key. I’m afraid that it’ll take a few weeks for one to be made. Apologies.” Jace and Izzy had given better fake apologies when they were kids._

_Magnus smiled charmingly. “Oh, that won’t be a problem. I can always magic the door open until you have a key for me.”_

_Surprisingly the disgust on the guard’s face was able to deepen._

_Their new home was rather small and sparsely decorated, as was the Shadowhunter custom. Alec had a feeling that Magnus started running a mental checklist of decorative items and furniture to magic immediately. His mood improved only momentarily. Because on a table in their living room a piece of paper was waiting. It was a list of locations, stores, restaurants and other places that were off limits for Magnus. He couldn’t hold in the growl that’d been building up in his throat anymore. “Moving here was a mistake.”_

_“No. We're not backing out.” Magnus gestured heatedly towards the list. “That, right there, is proof of why it’s important that you accepted the position. I want to believe that the people here can do better if they’re shown a way.”_

_Alec didn’t say anything. Because he didn’t trust himself to not start screaming. Suddenly he was glad that they kept their apartment in New York, just in case._ /

/

Alec would’ve very gladly just kept Magnus safe in his arms for the rest of the day and the night to come. But they had kids and apparently their apartment was full of people. Such who deserved some answers and reassurances before heading to their homes.

Knowing that the alpha was in no state to let Magnus out of his sight for even a second, Annie promised to send in the others and babysit the kids. Alec had expected Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. He was surprised when his parents and Max came in as well.

Instinctively protective of his mate and the fragile little life growing inside the man, Alec tensed up and almost growled. Until he reminded himself that this was family. These people were safe.

Fortunately the crowd knew that getting too close wouldn’t sit well with either one of them. Jace tried to grin but it didn’t come out quite right. And not only because Alec’s distress echoed through their bond. “Great to see you awake. I’d appreciate not getting another near heart attack anytime soon. Especially since I have a baby on the way, too.”

Magnus smirked sheepishly. “I’m sorry about that. But I have to admit that I’m glad you were there.”

Max seemed restless and worried while eyeing on the drip his brother-in-law was connected to. “You and the baby... You’ll be okay, right?”

“We’re trying very hard to be.” It wasn’t the answer they would’ve all wanted but it was an honest one. Magnus glanced softly towards Alec. “We have the best possible support.”

“Congratulations, you two.” Clary’s eyes shone from happiness and hormone induced tears. “I can’t believe that we’re pregnant at the same time! This is amazing!”

Alec’s eyes met Jace’s, both of them sharing their spouses’ excitement. They were parabatai and had shared great many things together. Now, if all would go well, they’d welcome their little ones just months apart. Was there anything more magical than that?

/

The gang celebrated subtly without a cake or fanfare. Until they started to notice that despite trying to hide it Magnus was getting tired. Which made Alec tense as a response.

Jace was among the last ones to depart. The blond gave his brother a warm hug and a hearty pat on the back. Then whispered in the Inquisitor’s ear. “You actually succeeded in getting a warlock pregnant again just months after the first buns were out of the oven? You’re such an overachiever.” It might’ve sounded tacky if it wasn’t uttered affectionately. “His magic must be rubbing off on your... ste...”

Alec groaned. “Finish that thought. And I’ll smack you.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.”

Jace grinned, thrilled to share his brother's joy. “Seriously, though. I’m happy for you.”

He actually felt Alec’s smile. The man’s whole tall frame radiated pride. “You have no idea how happy I am, too.”

After the others left Maryse and Robert stayed a few minutes longer. The former couple would never be... friends. Not after everything. But Maryse nonetheless smiled while watching her ex-husband hugging their oldest, whispering how proud he was.

She was proud, too. Of their children and in-laws. And of how far she and Robert had come from the misguided fools they once were.

Maryse approached Magnus. Mindful to not startle or overwhelm him. “Can I hug you?”

Magnus nodded, appearing surprised. “Of course.” He went on while they embraced each other. “May I ask what I earned this for?”

Maryse smiled, feeling ridiculously emotional. “You feel miserable right now. And you carry my grandchild.” The thought alone was baffling in the best way. She tightened her hold a tiny bit. “I’m so grateful that you found Alec and made him happy.”

Did Magnus sniffle? It took a moment before the man tried his voice. “I’m grateful, too.”

They were both realists. Things were still very uncertain and could go horribly wrong. But for a moment they basked in each other’s comforting warmth and pretended that those worries didn’t exist. 

Then Magnus had to hurry to the bathroom.

/

Round-the-clock morning sickness and being forced to drag around a metallic pole and a I.V. bag didn’t exactly mix well together. Especially during the night, when Magnus didn’t want to disturb Alec’s much needed and hard-fought sleep. A bucket beside the bed might’ve been a solution but even the thought turned his stomach. Besides, he didn’t want Alec to wake up every time he puked.

Eventually Magnus gave up the tiptoeing, took his pillow and settled down to the bathroom’s cool tile floor. Why leave it when that was where he had to keep dragging himself to, anyway? And that, of all places, was where he finally nodded off properly.

Magnus had no idea how long he slept. His instincts reported that it was very early in the morning when his eyes fluttered open sluggishly. He was pleasantly surprised to feel only slightly queasy. And confused when he became aware of the arm wrapped around him, a large palm laid lightly against his stomach. It might’ve made him lash out, especially with how hormonal he was, if he hadn’t recognized the touch. Hesitant to move much when he was finally remotely comfortable, he peered over his shoulder. And his heart quite literally swell at the sight.

Apparently Alec had been unable to rest without him by his side and chose to rather spend the night on the floor.

Mindful to not upset his stomach or the drip he was connected to, Magnus shifted to face his husband. He used a subtle tiny bit of magic on his breath, then pressed a feather light kiss on Alec’s forehead. Which wrinkled for a second before a happy sigh and a sleepy smile followed. “You should go back to bed”, Magnus whispered. “This floor isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Alec emitted a stubborn sound and cracked his eyes open slightly. “’s where you are”, the man argued. Then yawned before focusing on him. “You okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah.” He glared at the I.V. line he was connected to. “Could do without this, though.”

“According to Annie you can try to do without after that bag, unless the nausea gets out of control again. I changed the bag before falling asleep.” Alec shrugged at his surprise. “Annie taught me how to do it.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “My very own nurse. You’re after my heart, Alexander.” They exchanged a small but tender kiss. “The kids will be awake soon.”

Alec’s brows furrowed stubbornly once more. “I have them covered. And you should be in bed. I’ll help you...”

Magnus looked at his mate as sternly as he had the heart to after the previous day’s scare. “I know that you’re worried. But it’s perfectly safe for me to go to our kitchen. A morning with you and our little ones is just what I need.”

Alec seemed conflicted before coming to think of something. “How about a compromise? I bring breakfast and the kids to bed.”

Magnus arched an elegant eyebrow. “A breakfast in bed? Be careful, a man can get used to that type of treatment.”

Alec nodded resolutely, a Shadowhunter on duty. “Good, you should. Because you deserve it.”

They removed the drip before inviting the kids in, not wanting to startle Rafael with the sight of it. (They had no other choice but to leave the cannula under a light dressing, though, because more fluids would likely be needed soon.) Magnus’ breakfast consisted of fresh fruits Maryse left during her visit. He was surprised to find that he actually had appetite for them. The twins babbled excitedly the whole time, barely pausing enough to eat. If Rafael was confused by the atypical morning the boy didn’t question it, only enjoyed his pancakes. Alec calmed down visibly when he had all of them close to him. None of them minded the slight mess that ensued.

Magnus did his best to relax and enjoy himself, and he did. But he also couldn’t chase away a degree of anxiety. He rubbed at his belly tenderly while eating a slice of melon.

_Do you see this beautiful family, little one? We’re all looking forward to you joining us. So please hang in there._

/

The following week was a rather horrific ordeal. Excluding occasional moments of ease Magnus’ morning sickness seemed to get worse. Eventually, despite fluids and nutrients, bedrest wasn’t a matter of choice because the mage simply didn’t have the strength to stay on his feet. The accompanying headaches and horrific abdominal cramps had both parents to be on the edge. Friends, family, Annie and Catarina helped them stay sane.

Eventually Magnus started to feel better, though. He wasn’t able to handle full meals but at least everything didn’t come back up. Stubborn as ever, the man ignored Alec’s protests and ran a rather efficient office from their bed. (Because having nothing but worrying, sleeping, vomiting and pampering their kids to do didn’t sit well with the mage.) The alpha was endlessly grateful for Catarina, who looked after the city’s warlock community and kept a subtle eye on Magnus.

On day seven Alec was able to leave his office early and Magnus had a good day. They took advantage of it in the best way possible. By arranging a family picnic to the apartment’s balcony.

Church was a sulking presence in the furthest corner, one eye always open to watch over the humans. The twins were contentedly on the floor, having just enjoyed a meal without making a fuss. (Which surprised the parents.) Rafael practically shone from excitement while Magnus taught him how to magic butterflies properly, without causing an onslaught of toads.

And after twenty minutes ten beautiful butterflies in all shades of blue flew towards the sky. Except for one, which stayed on the floor. Rafael’s wide grin would’ve been enough to light up a large building. “Papa! Daddy! I learned it!”

Magnus kissed the boy’s head. “You certainly did. Congratulations, Little Cherub. That was very impressive work.”

That was when something equally remarkable took place. Damian watched the butterfly on the floor with a tilted head, eyes full of concentration. Then began to crawl towards the animal, clumsy, unsteady and slow, but nonetheless mobile. Noticing what her brother was doing Aurora tried to follow. Unfortunately she wasn’t quite ready yet and stumbled back down with a scream of outrage. Hearing her, Damian stopped and fought his way back to her just as she was struggling to start crawling again. The twins tumbled to the floor together and started to giggle loudly.

Alec could barely believe what he saw. “The twins... Did they just...? Are they starting to crawl already?”

Magnus seemed as surprised as he was. A smile appeared to the man’s face. “Yes. I believe they are.” The omega looked at all their children softly. “You three are undeniably magical.”

Rafael beamed, the twins squealed in delight. Church stared at the butterfly which still hadn’t flown away. Then decided that the chase wasn’t worth the effort.

Alec, for his part, returned his mate’s smile. His heart was so full of love that he feared it might burst. He wished that such a perfect evening could’ve lasted forever.

/

A couple of days later Magnus decided that he needed some fresh air and a walk. With the worst of the nausea easing slowly he felt the loft’s walls closing in on him. Needing to flex his magic as well as his legs, he portaled to New York and found a small park he’d somehow never been to before.

Magnus relaxed further than he had in days, perhaps weeks. But he’d spent days mostly in bed and he wasn’t exactly a hundred percent alright. Not wanting to overexert himself, he sat down to a bench and closed his eyes, content to let cool air caress his face.

At some point he was overcome with the feeling that someone was watching him. He opened one eye at the sound of rustling from a nearby bush. He was prepared to use magic until he saw a pair of cat eyes and a pink nose. A smile appeared to his lips.

Apparently his stalker wasn’t the dangerous kind.

“Hello there.” He tilted his head and after making sure that no one would see revealed his own unglamoured eyes momentarily. A meow was the first reply he got. Soon a beautiful, tiny cat revealed itself and made its way to him slowly. “You’ve been following me for a while, haven’t you? Don’t be shy.”

The cat meowed again. New determination in every step, the feline started purring and rubbing itself against his stomach. Magnus was touched and awed. “That’s right, there’s a new life growing in there. Exciting, isn’t it?”

The cat’s purring intensified. As did the snuggling. Magnus’ heart was stolen.

He couldn’t possibly know of the pair of more sinister eyes watching him.

/

Alec had just tucked Rafael in for a nap when Magnus came back home. He grew suspicious the second he realized that his husband was hiding something under his coat. “What do you have there?”

“Someone who seems very keen on becoming a part of our family.” Slowly and gently Magnus opened his coat a little. A tiny cat poked its head out and meowed a greeting. “Meet Chairman Meow. He kept following me today.”

Alec blinked once, very slowly. “Chairman Meow? How did you even come up with a name like that?” He had to admit that he was close to a fond laugh. How was it possible that stunts like this made him love Magnus even more?

Magnus clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You can’t give a cat a name. He chose his very own.” (Alec wasn’t going to even ask how that worked, especially after the feline actually seemed to meow an approval to his husband’s comment.) The warlock looked at him pleadingly. “Do you think we can keep him?”

How was Alec supposed to say ‘no’ to those eyes? He huffed. “You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

It seemed that they couldn’t stop having more and more children.

Something caught their new pet’s attention. Chairman tilted his head and meowed kindly, giving another greeting. Facing the same way, the men saw Church. Who peered from behind a corner with apprehension and irritation on his furry face.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Alec inquired when Magnus let Chairman down.

Magnus’ eyes softened while observing the cats who stared at each other. “Without a doubt. Call it parent’s intuition.”

Alec pressed a fist against his lips to hold back a laugh.

“I saw that, Alexander.” Magnus glared at him, then kissed his lips. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Alec wrapped his arms around his beloved. And could’ve sworn that he already felt their unborn child between them. “Believe me, I know.”

Church didn’t seem sure whether he should hiss, attack or run away. Chairman made the decision for him. His tail high up, the smaller and younger cat went to the grumpier one and rubbed their heads together, purring loudly. Church huffed and shot the two men a look that seemed to say ‘Did you just have to drag this in to pester me?’. Then started purring, too.

Alec watched in awe. “I can’t believe this.” He glanced towards his mate and huffed just like their cat. “Stop looking so smug.”

“Make me.”

Alec was more than tempted to do just that. Until a fire message from Izzy came through. He studied it intently and felt his insides turn cold.

‘ _We have a new lead on that warlock child Circle is using. We need you and Magnus. Quickly, before we lose him again._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus! But at least he’s feeling better. (winces) And aaaw, welcome home, Chairman! But now, what of this little child?
> 
> I actually have several possible plot-lines for the child in my head. (chuckles) SO, I’m going to ask you which one of them I should choose. Before I set the chosen plan to motion in the next chapter.
> 
> Should the child be rescued or... you know? Not... And if rescued... Should he be sent away for some good person to raise and protect? Adopted by Malec? Or adopted by someone else from the gang?
> 
> AND, any thoughts on this chapter? Any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	52. Lost Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rushes to save the warlock child before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... typed itself really fast. Whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing for the characters... We’ll see...
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for all your comments and support! It makes me happier than I can say that you’re all still there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> Gear up for Battle Husbands!

/ _Anthony Blacklake was from a highly respected, old family line of Shadowhunters. Duty, honor and traditions had always been a big part of what he’d been told to believe in. A big part of his very self. By the age of thirty-five he was convinced that he knew exactly how things and the whole world should be._

_So Alec Lightwood, a liberal from a dishonored family who married a male Downworlder, didn’t sit well with his ideals. That such a person was elected to be the Inquisitor... And actually had the nerve to drag his so-called spouse to Alicante... To Anthony it was a sacrilege. He knew that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way._

_Was it any surprise that he saw red when he found his five years old daughter in Magnus Bane’s company about a month after the man tarnished the city by moving there?_

_“Danica, get away from that warlock at this instant!” Anthony’s eyes flared while he glared at the man who sat beside his daughter at the side of a road. “Get away from my child right now or I’ll report you to the Clave.”_

_“Daddy, no!” It was the first time Danica ever said ‘no’ to him. “He saved me!”_

_That definitely got Anthony’s attention. He looked at his daughter with open shock and disbelief. “What?”_

_“I tried to be a real Shadowhunter on patrol. Like you and Dimi”, she explained, her voice becoming even warmer than usual at the mention of her big brother. Who also happened to be her hero. (He should’ve known that she watched them and followed them in hopes of mimicking them.) “I tried to climb a wall, to scout. But it was too hard. I slipped. ‘gnus caught me.”_

_Anthony had no idea what to think or feel. He wouldn’t have believed that if it came from the Downworlder. But his daughter had never once lied to him. “Where’s Aileen?” He had some well-chosen words for her babysitter. Just imagining what could’ve happened..._

_Danica shrugged. It was Magnus who spoke. “I don’t know who was supposed to be watching over her but she was all alone when I found her. She couldn’t tell me where she lives so I elected to stay with her until someone who knows her would come. To avoid another accident.”_

_Anthony stared at the man who apparently saved his daughter’s life. He was far too proud to say that he was sorry. “Thank you”, he settled for instead._

_Magnus nodded back. “Children are a great treasure. I’m glad that I was able to help yours.” The man smiled at Danica. “You tried to do something you’re not ready for yet today and I hope you learned your lesson. One day you will be ready. After that nothing will stop a spirit like yours.”_

_“Daddy?” Danica watched Anthony with confusion later, while they walked away hand in hand. “Why are you mad at ‘gnus? He helped. You’ve said that only good people help others.”_

_Anthony had no idea what to say. Because suddenly no available explanation sounded sensible. That night, watching his daughter sleeping, he found himself questioning his beliefs for the first time in his life._

_/_

_A week later Alec came home from an infuriating string of meetings to find something new from their living room. A picture of a little girl and, judging by their looks, her father. The duo sat on a wall, smiling widely. ‘_ THANK YOU _’ had been written to the bottom of the photo with big, bold letters. “Who are those two?” Alec inquired._

_Magnus’ eyes softened while the mage leaned closer to him. “Danica and her father Anthony. It seems I’ve made my very first friends here.”_

_Alec kissed the top of the other’s head. “Good. I haven’t seen you smiling like that since New York.” Honestly, he’d been worried that he never would again._

_Magnus hummed and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “Alicante and I... We need time to get used to each other. But maybe it can happen eventually. I’ve been around for a long time and seen a lot of impossible things come to pass.”_

_Alec looked back on how he was before they met. Instead of shame it filled him with something like fondness. “Good thing you’re the expert on making impossible things happen, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”_ /

/

After leaving their kids to Maryse’s care Alec and Magnus headed to the New York Institute. Magnus shuddered when he saw which city in northern United States they’d go to. It was a place of unpleasant memories.

“The local Institute noticed suspicious activity a few hours ago”, Izzy reported once they arrived. “They’ve traced it to a cabin in the middle of a forest. I told them not to act before we get there.” Her eyes flickered restlessly towards Alec, who suffered the brunt of their previous encounter with the mysterious warlock boy.

Magnus nodded, his eyes full of steel. “Good. The boy they’ve captured is scared and confused. He barely controls his powers. There’s no telling how he might react to feeling threatened.”

“Has the local warlock community been contacted?” Alec inquired. “Maybe they can help us with this operation.”

Magnus’ heart clenched. Alec had always been mature far beyond his years. It was in moments like this he remembered just how young his husband still was. And how many things shame had kept Nephilim from adding to their history books. “Alexander... There is no local warlock community. It was a very small one to begin with. Most of them were killed back in the... old days. Some few fled to save their lives and haven’t returned since. As far as I know there are no other Downworlders, either.”

Shock took over the group of young Shadowhunters around him. That they appeared sickened by the deeds of past generations promised that future would look different. “How do you know?” Simon asked quietly.

Magnus looked away. Memories flooded to his mind without being called. “Because I got there just hours too late to save anyone”, he murmured, his voice bitter and soft at the same time.

Alec wrapped an arm around him and the alpha’s touch had an instant soothing impact. “That’s probably why the Circle chose to go there”, the Inquisitor suspected grimly. The hostile tone was a stark contrast to the protective, tender way he held his beloved. “They knew that there’d be no opposition. Or warlocks to protect the kid.” Surely the Circle had seen all the search warrants they’d created to find the boy.

“Well, he has us.” In times like that Clary’s stubbornness was endearing. “We’re not giving up on him.”

“Neither are we”, Andrew’s voice came from behind them. The man walked in with Lorenzo and Catarina. “I’ve informed them of the... situation.”

Izzy nodded her approval, the expression on her face making her look more like her brother than ever before. “Thank you.” She inhaled. “We’re taking off in thirty minutes, before they relocate again. So get ready. We can expect to face a lot of Circle members.”

/

Alec’s fingers were so tense that they were unsteady while he put on his mission gear. They were going to a place that was swarming with Circle members. Where a lot of warlocks had apparently died in the past. And his pregnant omega was planning on coming along? It screamed deafeningly against his protective instincts, which were on fire under his skin. He was terrified and so furious that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Alec shuddered when familiar fingers appeared all of a sudden to help fasten his arrow holster. “I called out to you but your mind was so far away that you didn’t hear me.” Magnus’ eyes, which held heavier makeup than usual, flickered up at him before refocusing on his attire. “I know that you don’t approve of me coming along. But this is something that I need to do.”

Rage flared through Alec like wildfire. His eyes flashed. “You still suffer from morning sickness! Less than a week ago you were barely able to stay on your feet! We have two other warlocks coming along, you should stay home...!”

“The previous time I went there I had to find eighteen of my kind slaughtered!” Magnus snarled back. “That day... That day I swore ‘never again’. I won’t let any more of my people die there. And they have a child, Alec! How could I be happy about hugging our children and feeling one of them inside me if I didn’t try to help that boy?”

“And I’m supposed to be happy about my pregnant husband coming along?” Alec growled.

“You will manage to handle it, just like I accept your missions because they’re a part of who you are”, Magnus returned. “Just a blink of an eye ago you almost got killed on your way home and I wasn't there fast enough! Now I can go with you to protect you! I’m not letting you do this without me!” The mage breathed hard, trying to calm down. “You can fight Circle or you can fight me. You won’t have enough energy and focus for both, so choose.”

Alec clenched his jaw. “I hate you coming along”, he announced. Because he needed Magnus to know as much.

Magnus nodded and kissed the red feather of one of his arrows, then his cheek. (Alec suspected that some sort of protective magic was used.) “I hate this, too”, the omega confessed. “But our life... It is what it is.”

Alec rested his forehead against his mate’s. (And wished that he would’ve been able to use protective magic, too.) “It is what it is.” Most of the time he loved it. Not today.

/

Michael Ashdale had been a Circle member since the days of Valentine. While the new management was such that annoyed him to no end on occasion he still believed in their cause. Even when he knew well what was happening to the warlock child in their custody inside the building he guarded.

He was a seasoned Shadowhunter. All of a sudden his instincts tingled, reporting a threat. He frowned at the same second something whistled past him, landing to the ground. Looking down he discovered an arrow.

There was only one archer in the world who would’ve cared about some Downworlder brat enough to come to that dreadfully boring place.

Michael snorted. “You’re getting rusty, Lightwood”, he stated while pressing a button to call for backup. “You missed.”

“No, I didn’t”, Alec denied. From which direction, Michael would never know. “And it’s Lightwood-Bane.” And those were the last words Michael would ever hear.

Because seconds later, just as backup arrived, the arrow exploded.

/

At a safe distance Magnus snorted. “And they say that I love dramatic entrances.” He had to admit that he was impressed, though. Among other things.

Alec smirked, then sobered. A steel-hard Shadowhunter on duty. “Let’s go and finish this.” Under different circumstances he might’ve slipped and admitted that there was a certain, special delight to hunting with Magnus.

“ _Clary, Catarina and I are in_ ”, Jace reported. Not the slightest bit out of breath although there must’ve been a scuffle by the side-door they used. “ _Was that an explosion?_ ”

“No.” Alec jumped down from a tree and landed perfectly gracefully. “It was a knock.”

Izzy, who'd also been listening to the frequency, snickered openly at that. Magnus had a little more restraint while advancing deeper and deeper into the building with Alec by his side. At first they faced minimum resistance because they were only one of many teams attacking. But the further they got the more Circle members tried to stop them.

“It’s safe to assume that we’re getting closer”, Magnus mused while watching Alec take down a particularly annoying enemy. Was it wrong how much he enjoyed observing his beloved in action? He decided that he didn’t care if it was.

Alec nodded his agreement. Then placed a finger to his ear piece to inform the teams of Jace, Catarina and Clary, Izzy and Simon, and Andrew and Lorenzo what was going on. Which was when Magnus felt a tingle go down his spine. Not the good kind, like those he still got every time Alec touched him.

Magic flared to his fingertips instantly. And the second a group of six Circle members appeared he was ready. An instinctive move to the side had him shielding Alec with his body and at the very same moment he unleashed his powers. By the time Alec whirled around, blade in hand and arm outstretched to push him back, the threat didn’t exist anymore. “Are you okay?” the Shadowhunter inquired, scanning him with his gaze.

“Perfectly fine.” Magnus flexed his fingers, still feeling hints of eager, restless energy. His demonic side was excited and it wasn’t the only darkness he could distinguish. He shivered when he could finally sense the one they were looking for. And noticed that a couple of the people they took down wore scientist’s coats.

“I don’t want to know what they’ve done to that kid”, Alec muttered, noticing the same thing.

“Me neither.” They began to advance side by side, as one. “Let’s find out.”

Two hallways later Alec broke their ‘let’s keep chatting to minimum because it attracts bad guys’ rule. “For the record... I still hate you being here. But thank you, for saving my ass.”

Magnus smirked despite the grim circumstances and sneaked a glance at the mentioned body part. “It’s a nice ass.” He arched an eyebrow. “Does this mean that you’ll take me along more often?”

“Don’t push it”, Alec huffed grumpily.

/

So far away from home Izzy didn’t expect to run into anyone familiar. She should’ve known to expect that fate would surprise her. After some little scuffle she asked the last Circle member still standing to take her to his leader, with some kind encouragement from her whip wrapped around the young man’s neck. The second the two of them and Simon entered a room she groaned. “I should’ve known that you wouldn’t learn your lesson.”

Victor Aldertree stared at her. And blanched. “Isabelle...! What... are you doing here?”

Izzy’s eyes flashed. “I don’t know how you weaseled your way out of the cell I sent you to. But I’m here to make you regret the day you did.”

/

After some hiccups along the way Alec and Magnus were right outside the correct door. To find Circle members approaching them from two directions. The pair exchanged a look. “You take left, I take right”, Alec suggested.

“Gladly.” Magnus revealed his cat eyes. These people thought he was a monster? He’d give them a monster. Watching the enemies approaching, he tilted his head. “You took a child and tried to turn him into your tool. Let’s see how much you like a grownup warlock.”

They didn’t like him, at all.

Quite soon it was over. For a few moments Magnus savored their victory and the ensuing adrenaline high. Despite such an outlet of magic being far more draining than it should’ve been. Then a wave of nausea and his own hand placed on his stomach reminded him of why they came. “I’m going to get the child. Keep watch and whatever happens... Don’t come in unless I ask you to.” The previous time his mate encountered the kid they were looking for it very nearly ended in tragedy. He wasn’t going to take any risks.

Alec nodded tensely, too anxious to even remind him to be careful. Magnus inhaled a deep, not quite steady breath, before finally opening the door. What he found was worse than any of the things he’d dreaded.

The child they’d been searching for was in a laboratory, lay on a bed in straps that bound his wrists. He was barely conscious and his black veins were sickeningly visible. The little warlock was so weak that it shattered Magnus’ heart to pieces. Achingly small in the bed. Despite the child’s barely conscious state the boy was absolutely terrified of him and attempted to wiggle himself free.

Magnus tried to smile reassuringly even as he wanted to cry. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you”, he swore gently, both hands visible. “I know that you’re scared. But I’m not here to hurt you.” He revealed the teddy bear the kid was once forced to leave behind. “I brought your friend. Maybe he can help you feel braver.”

The child looked at the stuffed animal like it was the greatest treasure in the whole world. After a suspicious glance towards him the boy grabbed it eagerly and held the item tightly against his chest. Desperate for some sort of comfort. Then the child lost consciousness entirely.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “No...!” They couldn’t have gotten this far, just to... He caressed the boy’s face with his hand but didn’t succeed in enticing a reaction. The pulse he did find... And the magic thrumming inside the kid... They were discouragingly feeble. “No, little one, don’t give up now”, he pleaded. So what if his voice broke? “You’ll be safe and cared for properly soon, I promise. Don’t let go.”

But the little body that’d been put through far too much was fast on its way to giving in.

/

The gang couldn’t possibly know that from another building far, far away two people watched the feed security cameras transmitted. Saw how Aldertree was arrested. How a Circle member after another was taken down. How Magnus started to break down beside the dying child.

“What do you want me to do, sir?”

A man’s eyes flashed. Just like they did before he pulled aside curtains to burn down Camille, among great many other occasions. “Activate the bombs. If they’ve discovered the hideout and the brat, both are of no use to us. Nor are those stupid enough to let themselves be captured. If we can destroy some demon scum and traitors to our race in the process... Even better.”

His companion pressed a button obediently and a series of explosions shook the building in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec's badass, am I right? (grins)
> 
> I’m listening to a song called ‘Naughty Naughty’ while writing this. Accurate, much? (smirks sheepishly) Oooooh man...! That sounded so bad, right? But of course the rescue mission couldn’t go all smoothly...
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Bring it on! PLEASE, do let me hear from you. Comments ALWAYS brighten my days!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	53. The World Comes Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of explosions rattles the Circle base. Once dust begins to settle the horrible damage done reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update, folks! And I dread how you’ll react to this... (chuckles nervously)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, support, listings and love! You have no idea how much it inspires me that you’re all still there, after all these chapters. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, it’s go-time! Let’s see what my head cooked up this time... (gulps) Enjoy the ride?

/ _On his seven-month wedding anniversary Alec came home with a smile on his face, excited about an important, difficult meeting that went well. Even the guard outside his and Magnus’ apartment building, who still insisted to call him Mr. Lightwood, didn’t dampen his mood. Alec’s spirits improved still when he made it home and saw a path of flower petals in seven different colors, leading to the balcony. Exactly seventy candles provided light to a delicious looking meal with appetizers and dessert included. The meal consisted of seven bits as well, all their favorites. His favorite part, though, was Magnus, dressed in a silky golden dressing gown that made Alec think about what was hidden underneath. To a point that made his mouth water._

_Magnus greeted him with a soft smile and a long, loving kiss. (Alec couldn’t stop being amazed by how lucky he was to come home to someone who adored him so.) The mage nuzzled his cheek with his nose. “We agreed to not feel bad about forgetting our six-month anniversary. But Helen gossiped what you accomplished at the meeting today and I wanted to arrange something special.”_

_Alec sighed happily and pulled the omega close to him. The scent of familiar shampoo was even better than the one floating from the food. “This was definitely a great surprise”, he complimented tenderly. (And wondered when, exactly, the boy who used to hate the whole damned world became so content.) “I wish I had arranged something special for you in return.”_

_Magnus looked into his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve lived for hundreds of years and I’ve never been married before. You’re the only one I’ll ever love this way. And you love me enough to fight tirelessly against bigoted people to make this world better for everyone like me. That’s more than enough ‘special’.” For a long moment they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms. “Now... Are you hungry?”_

_“Yeah.” Alec’s hands found their way under Magnus’ dressing gown. Soon it floated elegantly to the floor. “Famished.”_

_Alec was still in high spirits the following day when Lydia came to his office with a thick file. “Hey. How was Barcelona?”_

_Lydia winced. “A headache.” She then sighed heavily. “I... just heard how rough it’s been for Magnus in Alicante. I’m so sorry that the people here are prejudiced idiots.”_

_Alec froze, his smile falling. “What are you talking about?” Yes, he knew that people hadn’t exactly welcomed his husband with open hearts. But..._

_“He faces isolation and harassment on daily basis. Shouts, name-calling... A couple of days ago someone spat at him.” Lydia’s eyes widened a fraction. “He... never told you?”_

_Alec felt cold and sick. “No. He wouldn’t want to make me feel like I have to choose between him and my people.” When would his mate realize that Magnus was very much his people, now? The most precious one of them all. “But I’m glad that you did. I’m going to talk to him as soon as I get home. Maybe we can figure out something together.” Magnus was a proud man who wanted to fight his own battles. Because for far too long no one had been there to help him with his battles. Well, he wasn’t alone anymore._

_Unfortunately Magnus wasn’t home when he got there and didn’t come back that evening or the following night._ /

/

Once the series of explosions rumbled Magnus had only seconds to decide how to react before the whole building would’ve been lost. Fortunately he’d always been a quick thinker, especially at times of crisis. He could only hope that he was fast enough.

Moving more with the aid of instinct than actual thought, Magnus used one arm to hold the far too light, nearly lifeless child close. Then covered the little one with his body and threw his free hand up. It was a desperate act to keep the world from almost literally falling down on him and everyone else inside.

From the corner of his eye he caught movement. Alec took a step towards him, which was when pieces of the structure his magic couldn’t quite keep under control started coming down. Their wide eyes met a second before their view to each other was blocked.

/

Lorenzo shook his head when the rumbling finally stopped and looked up, tense and ready to use his magic if something started falling. Only to feel another’s powers all over the only partially standing building. Usually Magnus showing off might’ve annoyed him. Not that day, when his heart was still racing.

Brows furrowing from concentration, he raised his hand and joined his powers to the fight for keeping the walls and ceiling from crushing them all. Magnus’ magic shivered but soon welcomed his, their efforts forming a united front. Lorenzo hoped dearly that it was enough.

They had to get out.

That thought intensified when he heard a groan. His heart skipping a beat or two out of alarm, he looked to the right where some rubble was moving. Maintaining control over what he was doing turned out to be a struggle when Andrew became revealed. Dusty and bruised but alive. “... ‘t ‘ppened?” the Shadowhunter asked between coughs.

Lorenzo clenched his jaw. “The Circle decided to destroy this place and bury us now that we found our way here.” His whole chest area was tight from worry. “Are you alright?”

Andrew nodded. Even tried to smile although it didn’t come out right. “I suppose...” The man coughed once more. “... this isn’t the right time to reveal that I’m claustrophobic?”

Lorenzo’s protective instincts flared. “I’ll get you out of here”, he swore. He would, even if it was the last thing he did. After a delay he remembered that they weren’t alone. “Can anyone copy me?”

“ _We seriously have to get out of here_ ”, Jace’s voice echoed his earlier assessment. “ _Lorenzo and Andrew, your latest location was close to south entrance. Go out and open a way for the rest of us. I don’t know what’s keeping this place standing but we’ve gotta leave before that changes._ ”

“Okay.” Andrew nodded firmly, by then standing tall and proud despite his phobia. Still covered in dust, though. The man’s eyes met his. “I’ll cover you.”

As an alpha Lorenzo was tempted to snap that it was his duty to keep his mate safe. Instead he nodded and rolled his shoulders. He’d be damned if he didn’t succeed in saving his omega. And the others, too. He gathered his magic, then aimed it at the door he could just see through debris. Bitingly cold but welcomed fresh air burst in once the door flew away.

“Nice”, Andrew complimented with a grin.

Lorenzo shrugged. So what if he was a little smug? “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn for a reason.” He inhaled a deep breath. “Andrew and I made it out. I need everyone’s locations so I can start creating exits for the rest of you.”

/

Everything was ringing painfully. He was in pain and it seemed to radiate from so many directions at the same time that he couldn’t tell where the cause was. Breathing didn’t hurt, at least. He took some little comfort from that.

Someone was shouting in his ear. And there was a burning sensation at his side. What was wrong with his parabatai rune...?

“... ‘xander...!” Now that voice helped him find some clarity. Especially with all the urgency it carried. “Alec!”

Alec’s eyes fluttered open infuriatingly slowly. He frowned in confusion upon seeing dust... everywhere. The building around him was covered in a blanket of grey. What the hell happened? “... ‘gnus?” he rasped.

“Alexander...!” Magnus sounded relieved and terrified, barely in control over his emotions. “Listen to me, alright? We...” The warlock paused. “We don’t have a lot of time. So I need you to run. No questions, no explanations. Just run.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. Adrenaline cleared his head quickly. “Run? Why?”

“There was an explosion in the lower floors. The building... It started to fall apart.” Magnus’ breath shuddered. “Right now... my magic is the only thing holding this place up. I don’t know how much longer I can carry on.”

Alec’s eyes widened. Sheer, ice-cold horror struck through him. He turned his gaze and sought desperately, to realize that the pile of rubble at his left separated him from his husband. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” That didn’t sound exactly convincing. “But I need you to run.”

Alec shivered and clenched his jaw. The idea of running away didn’t sit well with him, especially when he couldn’t see his omega. “What about you and the boy?”

“There’s a tunnel for waste and who knows what else I can sneak through. The child...” Magnus paused for a long moment. “I don’t know if he’ll survive until we get to New York.”

Alec felt nauseated and so angry that he wanted to break something. He composed himself with a few deep breaths. Losing it now wouldn’t help at all.

Desperate to get to his mate, Alec pushed himself up to his elbows and a sinking feeling overcame his stomach. Some more rubble covered his leg. Not enough to cause irreparable damage but certainly enough to keep him from freeing himself. Especially when he had no idea where his stele was so he couldn’t activate aiding runes. He swallowed hard. “Magnus, I... I can’t move. I’m stuck.” Determination burned like fire in his veins. “You need to go. For the sake of our baby and the kid. Before you can no longer hold this place up.”

“No.” Magnus’ refusal was immediate and firm. “Do you really imagine that I’d ever forgive myself if I left you behind? I’m not going anywhere. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

Alec would’ve continued the likely futile arguing. But just then Jace’s frantic voice registered to him. “ _Alec, answer me right now or I swear...!_ ”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Alec had bad feeling that something actually succeeded in being even more wrong. “Are you okay?”

“ _Clary and I got a few bruises but Catarina healed us. We’re okay._ ” Jace paused. “ _It’s Izzy. Clary can feel that something’s badly wrong with her and I can’t reach her or Simon._ ”

/

There was a lot of noise. Simon had just enough time to realize that it was a series of explosions and twitch. Then it felt like the whole world was coming down.

Simon had no idea if he blacked out but eventually he shook his head to clear it. And coughed when dust filled his mouth. How was the building still standing, didn’t it explode? The first thing he noticed was his earpiece, which had been damaged beyond hope. “Iz, tell me that your earpiece works because mine’s in pieces.” There was no answer. “Izzy?” He turned his head and things turned from bad to something infinitely worse.

Aldertree and the other, much younger Circle member were definitely dead. It might’ve been satisfying if he didn’t see his wife on the ground. Unmoving and bleeding from a head injury.

Terror washed through Simon like an electric current. They just became parents...! Got married...! He became mortal so they could grow old together...! “No, no, no...!” With trembling hands he tried her pulse. It was there, but barely. How many other injuries did she have aside the all too obvious one? All he could see through tear-filled eyes was her blood.

And then the metal rod from the supportive structures of a cracked ceiling, now piercing her abdomen.

He didn’t dare to move her. And he absolutely couldn’t pull out the metal. So what could he do?

In the end he caressed the part of her hair which wasn’t coated in blood. Which was when he finally remembered her earpiece. He took it and called out frantically, wondering if it worked any better than his own. “Are you guys still out there? Izzy, she... She needs help!” That was when the first tears broke out, as the reality of the horrific situation sunk in. “Someone please...!”

Simon didn’t have his vampire senses anymore and his ears were still ringing. So when steps pounded to the room he shuddered and took a protective stance in front of his wife. What if Circle members had survived and were now attacking? Looking swiftly over his shoulder, he found nothing such. A choked half-sob escaped him when he saw Clary and Catarina.

/

Fear and despair clawed at Alec mercilessly. His pregnant husband and sister were in trouble. And he was stuck under rubble. He couldn’t remember many occasions when he would’ve felt as infuriatingly useless. He would’ve started to scream but he didn’t know if he would’ve been able to stop.

Things weren’t made any easier by how he felt Magnus growing more and more tired. Very soon the warlock would run out of strength. And he had no idea what condition Izzy was in. Time was running out.

“Alec!” It took long before he realized that Jace’s voice was real. He almost wanted to cry when his brother appeared beside him, grimacing at what he was trapped under. With the aid of strength rune it was all cast aside. “Your leg looks pretty bad. Are you injured anywhere else?”

Alec shook his head. Which hurt, but he was confident that he didn’t have a concussion or any other broken bones. “Iz?” he inquired while his parabatai’s stele began to put his leg back together. He gasped from relief when the flaming agony faded away.

Jace shook his head, avoiding his gaze on purpose. “I don’t know. Catarina and Clary headed to her and Simon’s last known location.”

Alec nodded stiffly, eyes on the depressingly grey ceiling that had a lot of cracks on it. It wasn’t enough. But it was something.

Which was when it occurred to him that Magnus had been too quiet for too long. Fresh fear made his throat go dry. “Magnus? Jace is here, he’s helping me and we’re coming for you. Do you hear me?”

Magnus’ response was delayed. “Yes, yes. You can move?”

Alec tested his leg, first on the ground, then stood up slowly with Jace’s help. He was pleased to discover that everything worked properly. “Yeah. Iratze is a wonderous thing.” He took a breath to regain some focus. “We have to go, now.”

“ _Allow me to provide some assistance with that. Watch out for the wall._ ” Lorenzo’s warning was followed by a pause before a hole literally exploded to the wall. They saw the warlock and Andrew on the other side. “Now get out of there.”

Alec was hesitant, for obvious reasons.

“Go!” Magnus urged as well. “I can only hold what’s left of this place up for so long! I will follow you. So trust me and go!”

Who could Alec trust in the world if not his husband? Reluctant nonetheless, he stepped to the fresh air outside with Jace by his side. His heart broke when he saw the four people stood a small distance away. Simon, who held Izzy, and Clary were too distraught to notice him but Catarina met his gaze. He could instantly tell that things didn’t look good.

Apparently that wasn’t bad enough. Because loud, ominous creaking came from behind him and just as he whirled around the building’s remains came tumbling down. The ensuing shock... It paralyzed him and struck him numb.

Then, just as Alec was sure that he’d lose his mind, the dust settled. And Magnus made his way through it, holding the boy they’d come to save desperately. Right there and then the Shadowhunter ignored all else, including their audience and the kid. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and held on, gasping for breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The mage leaned eagerly against him, trembling in a manner that made the taller man want to shield him from the whole world. They didn’t need to exchange a word to know exactly what the other was thinking.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” It took a while before Lorenzo’s voice reached them. “But we must head to New York. Isabelle needs assistance. And so does the child.”

The relief Alec just experienced became tainted by worry that he’d lose the sister he swore to protect the day she was born.

/

The more people went through the portal the more at ease Lorenzo felt. Until he realized that a special someone hadn’t left yet. “Andrew? It’s your turn.” Receiving no reply, he peered over his shoulder. For the second time that day the world fell apart around him.

In the middle of all the chaos Andrew had slumped to the ground and now lay unconscious, a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

/

Magnus’ mind was only partially present for what came next. All of a sudden they were at the New York’s Institute’s infirmary, with chaos everywhere around them. Someone asked if he’d been injured and he shook his head immediately. Alec frowned upon seeing how badly he was shaking but just then Izzy’s condition was crashing, which stole the alpha’s attention. They were ushered aside despite loud protests from several people. Outside the ominous sliding doors Magnus stood a subtle distance away from others, with Alec’s arm wrapped around him almost painfully tightly.

It was bizarre, to feel so disconnected from and agonizingly aware of everything at the same time.

Lorenzo paced around the waiting area like a caged wild animal and shuddered every time the sliding doors opened. Izzy had been rushed to emergency care with no promises of what might happen. The unshed tears in Simon’s eyes and Clary’s sobs... Alec’s sheer terror and anxiety, which radiated through their bond... They tore at Magnus’ heart.

The warlock child he’d been clinging to had been torn away from him as soon as they arrived. The two warlocks specialized in healing magic who took him were in such a hurry that he didn’t have the chance to react or process the separation properly. All of a sudden his arms were achingly empty and there was a teddy bear on the floor. He took it and hugged it close, unable to do anything else.

Now Magnus wanted nothing more than to comfort the people around him. To fix things, make everything better. But he couldn’t, because he’d given too much of himself that day and had nothing more in him, and it was killing him.

Suddenly Maryse, Robert and Max burst in. Despite being terrified for her child Maryse had the presence of mind to reassure that Helen and Aline were watching over his and Alec’s trio. Magnus managed a faint nod of gratitude and a supportive hug before sneaking out of the room.

Something horrible was happening to several people and inside him. And there was nothing he could do to fix any of it. It was too much, all of it. He needed to get away for a moment before he’d fall apart in front of the others. The last thing they needed was another person to worry about.

Roughly twenty minutes later Alec found him sitting in a dark, quiet corner. Just after he’d sent a message to Annie. The Shadowhunter looked at him with palpable concern. “Magnus? Even without our bond I’d be able to feel that something’s wrong. What’s going on?”

Magnus closed his eyes but it didn’t keep moisture from gathering to his eyes. His voice was barely audible and almost unrecognizable when he finally found a ghost of it. “My whole abdominal area... It hurts, like never before. And when I went to the toilet just now... There was a massive gush of blood.” He brought one hand to his stomach and pressed protectively, desperately. The pain and guilt were crushing. He couldn’t look at his alpha when he was failing their unborn child. “I... I think I’m having a miscarriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy... I wonder how much you hate me right now? (winces) That... was mean. (Which is probably a kinder word than you’d use, LOL.) The poor gang! Also, Magnus manages to keep the building from crashing on them - and now he may lose the baby. How cruel is THAT?
> 
> I almost dread to ask. Buuuuut... Thoughts? Comments? Bring it on – now’s your chance to tell me how it feels! PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The fates of the injured ones, as well as Alec and Magnus’ unborn baby, are revealed.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	54. Please Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a long night and the morning that follows the fates of Izzy, Andrew and Malec’s unborn baby are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got HUUUUUUUGE. But I didn’t have the heart to cut it and leave you hanging, so... Ta-da!
> 
> DANG! The recent plot twists have gotten to you, huh? THANK YOU, a million times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! They mean more to me than I can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _By the morning Alec was panicking. Magnus would never just disappear for a full night without letting him know where he was going. Something had happened._

_His fears were confirmed when Aline called. “_ You’ve gotta get here fast. Magnus has been arrested. _”_

_By the time Alec made it to the holding section three members of the Clave and six other Shadowhunters were there. Aline and two others defended Magnus, while the rest were obviously the ones who made the arrest. “What’s the meaning of this?” Alec boomed._

_One of the arresting Shadowhunters glared at him. “This is none of your business, Lightwood.”_

_Alec’s left eyebrow twitched. “Lightwood-Bane. I’m the Inquisitor as well as Magnus’ husband. So I’d say that this is very much my business.” He lifted his chin. “Is someone going to tell me what happened? And why wasn’t I notified earlier?”_

_“Apparently not everyone here considers your marriage valid. Although we were only just notified, too.” It was one of the Clave officials who finally answered him. “Magnus entered an area he wasn’t allowed to enter.”_

_“That bookstore has been on the list of approved locations for the past week”, Aline growled. “According to the owner she would’ve signed the necessary forms sooner. Unfortunately she didn’t receive them until after five requests. And clearly information isn’t passed around like it should be, if Accords violating mistakes like this can happen.”_

_Alec was livid and so disappointed in his own kind that he felt sick. A couple of the Clave officials actually seemed appalled. “Is this true?”_

_The Shadowhunters who did the arrest had nothing to defend themselves with. Alec, in turn, had a lot to say. “How many times do I have to talk to you about delivering those forms? Now you’ve arrested my husband unlawfully. I’d like to handle you myself but I think you’re much happier with the Clave doing it for me. Also, I have something far more important to do.” His tone remained ice-cold the whole time. He turned and began to march away before he would’ve lost control over himself._

_“He resisted the arrest!”_

_Alec whirled around like a wild animal about to attack, his eyes blazing. “How, exactly, did he do that?” he hissed. “Did he use magic?” As he’d expected, there was a shake of a head. “Did he attack physically? Because I don’t see any bruises on any of you. And you’d have a lot of those if he actually did resist.”_

_“Fine, he didn’t. But... He’s a warlock...”_

_Alec’s eyes narrowed. “Do yourself a favor and don’t finish that sentence.” Another word and he might lose what little control over himself he had left._

_Alec came even closer to losing it when he saw Magnus, forced to his knees in a tiny cell. The mage’s wrists were cuffed behind his back by metal so tightly that it compromised his blood circulation. There was a bruise on the man’s face and who knows where else under clothes. The eyes looking up at him held embarrassment and frustration. “I wasn’t trying to get into a trouble this time. I just wanted to get a gift for Maryse. They came out of nowhere, so fast that they took my breath away with the first attack. I made sure that they knew I’m not a threat, though.” The man frowned. “I... don’t understand. I thought that I was allowed to go to that store.”_

_Alec’s heart broke and raged. “You are. They just pretended that they didn’t know.” He sighed heavily. “Let’s get you out of here.”_

_Upon opening the cuffs Alec noticed that Magnus couldn’t use his hands and wrists properly. Nausea bubbled in his stomach when he realized that his beloved’s wrists had been broken. Speed and strength runes had been in use, then._

_Neither said a word while they left. Magnus carried himself in a way that spoke of false confidence while they passed by a great number of Shadowhunters. They all stared in horror, without a doubt already having heard what happened. Alec wanted to get his omega away from the unwanted attention but in some macabre way he was also pleased. Perhaps now everyone who saw would understand why the world had to change._

_Magnus didn’t break down when it was just the two of them, while Catarina healed him or later that evening. In his own typical fashion the man pretended that the violation against his basic rights was nothing. But it took days before he was his own sparkling self again. And Alec itched to make those responsible pay._ /

/

Alec felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice-water on him and stabbed him simultaneously.

Their baby... Their precious little miracle they only just found out was there... They were...

A scream built up in Alec’s throat but never came out. And tears gathered to his eyes but refused to fall. A horrible weight pressed his shoulders downwards, made his whole tall frame slump visibly in defeat.

In the middle of the horrific emotional turmoil Alec realized that Magnus was unnaturally still and quiet, aside the constant trembling. Somehow even more worried than before, he looked towards his husband. Who was so tense that it had to hurt and refused to meet his gaze.

Every cell in Alec’s body screamed at him to get his mate home, to safety. But he couldn’t leave the building while his sister was fighting for her life and barely faring. Besides, what if Magnus needed medical attention? He attempted to inhale but his chest was unnaturally tight. Each new breath made it seem more like he was stuck in a tiny, constantly shrinking room with no oxygen.

When he wrapped an arm around Magnus the man shuddered. “Iz... She said a while back that she hasn’t given my room away because she couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else staying there. So I’m taking you there, okay?” he suggested softly. “Then we’ll have some privacy. And you really need to lay down.”

Magnus frowned and met his eyes very briefly with moist, unnaturally bright ones. “What about Isabelle and Andrew? We can’t...”

“Magnus, if we’re...” The lump in Alec’s throat grew to be so big that he couldn’t squeeze out the rest. (How was he ever supposed to utter ‘losing our baby’?) “We need a moment, even with everything that’s going on. We need a moment to...” He trailed off again, there. (How could he possibly spit out ‘say goodbye’?) “Okay?”

Magnus nodded, so visibly drained and defeated that it hurt to watch. As tenderly as he possibly could Alec helped his husband up, then began to guide the man towards his old room. Magnus couldn’t stop shaking the whole time. Alec was horrified by how fragile someone who just held up a huge building with his magic could be.

When he returned to the infirmary, he ran into Jace, who wiped his eyes. “They managed to stabilize Izzy. A Silent Brother will be here soon.” _Hopefully soon enough_ , the blond’s distressed eyes communicated. His parabatai frowned. “What’s wrong? Where’s Magnus?”

“He... needed to get some rest. I took him to my old room.” Alec scratched the back of his hand hard enough to leave marks. “I... I need to stay with him for a while. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course.” Jace’s brows furrowed further. “Is something wrong? I mean, aside the obvious?”

Alec’s eyes came dangerously close to overflowing. If he lost control over himself at that moment, if he let go... He shook his head vehemently. “Not... Not now. Later.”

Mercifully Jace understood that he wouldn’t be able to handle further pushing without falling apart. Later Alec had no idea if they talked more or how he made it to his destination. But suddenly he was in his old room, watching Magnus’ back which still trembled while the warlock lay on a bed. Working even harder to keep himself together, Alec slipped in as well and snuggled as close to his beloved as he could.

Neither said a word because what words would’ve done any good? They joined hands on Magnus’ stomach, as though shielding the child they might soon lose. Both were in too much pain to even cry while they tried desperately to feel the frail spark of life inside the mage.

/

Andrew woke up far more easily than one would expect after collapsing from injury. Sensing his alpha near, he decided that he had an excellent motivator. “Let me guess...”, he mumbled without opening his eyes. “You’ll blame me for giving you crow’s feet?”

Lorenzo wasn’t in the mood for bad humor. “You lost consciousness due to severe internal injuries. I quite nearly had a heart attack. Which was a surprise after how many have claimed that I don’t have a heart.”

Needing to see his mate, Andrew opened his eyes halfway. He sighed while facing the warlock sitting beside him. “I’m alright, now”, he soothed.

Lorenzo’s eyes darkened. “Andrew, it took a significant amount of healing magic to ensure your recovery. I thought...” The man trailed off.

Andrew wished that he would’ve managed to reach out and stroke the other’s hair comfortingly. (Lorenzo always found special comfort from his hair being played with. Not that the man would’ve admitted it.) “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It was... a regrettable experience”, Lorenzo conceded, his jawline tightening. “It also brought me to a realization.” The mage inhaled a deep breath. “Bonding officially... Let’s not stall it any longer. I don’t want to waste any more precious time. That being said... Before we bond, I’d love to make you my husband.”

For a few moments Andrew was too stunned to react. The joy and shock bubbling inside him made his head spin. “Are you...? You’re proposing to me... while I’m in a hospital bed?”

Lorenzo huffed. “Magnus proposed to Alec while Alicante was falling. That was far more inappropriate.” The man shifted self-consciously. “Are you... saying ‘no’?”

Andrew squeezed his beloved’s hand. So what if his eyes weren’t entirely dry? “Lorenzo, I love you, with all I am. Of course I want to marry you. I... I want to spend as many minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades and centuries as I can with you. When I get out of this damned bed, I will show you the depth of my feelings.”

Lorenzo’s eyes softened. “I can hardly wait. But... Please, do get better first. I... I’d rather not get startled like that again.”

“Noted.” Andrew grabbed the other’s shirt as sternly as he could. Then pulled the older man closer. “For now, I want a kiss from my fiancé”, he demanded.

Lorenzo was more than happy to oblige.

/

It seemed to take forever before Annie finally arrived. Alec’s message informed her where to find them so she wouldn’t have to ask around and draw attention. She entered the room with sad eyes. “Hey.” She closed the door to ensure that they had absolute privacy. “I’m not going to insult you by claiming to know how you feel. Let’s just see what’s going on and take it from there.”

The two men nodded. Yet again Alec strained his self-control to extreme while Magnus shifted to a proper position and rolled up his shirt, still shaking like a leaf. The Shadowhunter felt sick upon seeing hints of fast-forming bruising tainting the flawless skin.

Annie frowned. “Magnus? Did you fall down?”

Magnus shook his head, eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. “It all happened so fast. I... I don’t remember. Maybe?”

“Okay. I understood that you bled quite a bit. Is it over? Any cramping?

Magnus more rolled his shoulders than shrugged. Still looking up. “The bleeding seems to be slowing down. The cramps... They come and go.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye on those.” Annie breathed while preparing the device she brought along. Then, with utmost caution and gentleness, she placed it on the omega’s belly. “Let’s give it a look, then.”

The room’s sullen air was a stark contrast to the nervous excitement of previous scans. Both parents held their breaths while waiting. The whole time Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand so hard that it hurt but he refused to complain, hardly noticed.

A new eternity passed before Annie found what she’d been looking for. “I can’t see any movement. But there’s still a heartbeat. It slower than I’d like.” How long would that feeble beat last? She focused on them. “Do you want to see? I understand if...”

“Please...!” the two of them interrupted her together. If this would be the last time they’d see their child alive...

Annie nodded. “Alright.” She turned the screen towards them.

And they stared eagerly. Drank in the view. While Magnus’ trembling intensified Alec prayed silently to whatever fickle angel might be listening to let them keep their littlest miracle against all odds.

/

The warlock boy placed under Catarina’s care was malnourished, dehydrated and severely beaten, as well as tormented by some unknown illness and the injections Valentine once invented. It was very obvious that no one had ever loved him in his short life. And that she was far more likely to lose him than save him. But she wasn’t going to give up for as long as he wasn’t giving up. If nothing else, she’d make sure that he felt cared for, even if only briefly, before...

Watching the unconscious child, Catarina sighed heavily. “I have a little girl who was once just like you. Lost, scared and alone.” Sadness filled her face. “You’d love Madzie. Pretty much everyone she’s met does. I...” She cleared her throat. “I really hope that you two will get to meet one day.”

The boy was shaking from cold, even in his current state. To offer some little comfort Catarina took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze. She was shocked when as a response he grabbed her finger and held on tight. He wasn’t strong enough to open his eyes but let her know that he was still there, still fighting.

Catarina smiled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. “Just hang in there, kiddo. And I’ll show you how good and beautiful life can be.”

He kept holding on to her finger stubbornly.

/

Magnus was achy and emotionally overwhelmed. When Annie offered to give him something to help him relax, he accepted it with some shame. Was it weakness that he just wanted to sleep the whole waken nightmare away? He certainly felt that way. People relied on him; Alec, their kids, Izzy, Andrew, the baby he hopefully still carried... He hated himself for wanting a break from the whole damned world.

Magnus had no idea what he’d been dreaming about but he woke up shaking. Or maybe he’d never stopped trembling since it started. Alec wasn’t there and he started to struggle to get out of the bed before the room’s door opened. “Hey, hey, easy! You’ve... You’ve lost blood and you’re still exhausted.” He and Alec sat together and the alpha’s arm was a grounding presence around him while dizziness made his stomach turn. “I thought you’d sleep longer so I went to see Izzy.”

Magnus lifted his head and studied his mate’s face. (Alec looked like he’d been crying.) “How is she?”

“Not awake yet, but... She’s stable and no longer in a critical condition.” Alec’s shoulders, chronically tense from carrying the whole world, lost a fraction of their permanent stiffness. “It came close. Really close. But they think she’ll make it.”

Magnus sighed in relief and kissed the other’s cheek. (Alec leaned to the contact like it was a lifeline.) “Of course she will”, he swore softly. “She’s incredibly strong, just like every member of her family.”

Alec’s gaze strayed to his stomach and filled with anguish. Neither of them was ready to address that particular topic yet. “Andrew’s awake. And planning to get married pretty much as soon as he’s allowed to leave the hospital bed, since Lorenzo finally proposed.”

Magnus managed a smile at that. “We’ll have another wedding to celebrate, then. I’m looking forward to it.” He grimaced and bit his lip to hold back a whimper when a somersault of pain assaulted his stomach. “I... I need to go to the bathroom.”

Not commenting or asking a thing, Alec helped him up. They made their way slowly, both needing to believe that they still had something to protect. Alec looked away discreetly while Magnus took care of his business. Moisture filled the warlock’s eyes when the toilet bowl filled with red. This time the tears spilled and refused to stop, no matter how hard he tried. The sobs grew louder when Alec flushed the toilet, then pulled him close so they could cling to each other. Soon he realized that the taller man was crying, too.

Unable to contain the whimper anymore, Magnus buried his face in Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sorry...!” he choked out. “I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, shh...” Alec sniffled and rubbed soothing circles on his back. “This isn’t your fault. And whatever happens... We’ll get through this.”

Magnus wished, from the bottom of his heart that was being torn to pieces, that he could’ve believed those words.

/

Izzy woke up with immense difficulty and groaned from annoyance. Soon enough she hissed when dull throbbing radiated from her abdominal area. She got herself injured, didn’t she?

“Hey.” Simon’s voice was quiet and hoarse. After wrestling her eyes open, she discovered that he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “Welcome back.”

Izzy did her best to smile. She massaged the hand holding hers gently with her thumb. “Hey”, she rasped. “Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

Simon cleared his throat. Obviously to buy some time. “What’s... the last thing you remember?”

Izzy did her best to make sense of the jumbled memories. “We went to that Circle base. To save the child. Did something go wrong?”

Simon nodded stiffly. “Yeah. You could say that.”

Izzy frowned. Despite still being groggy she could read her husband like an open book and knew that something bad had happened. “Simon? What are you not telling me?” she demanded, trying to sound stronger and firmer than she felt.

Simon’s whole frame stiffened. He couldn’t look at her while answering. “You... were injured, badly. For a while we... we thought that we’d lose you.” He had to compose himself for a long moment. “A metal bar... It went through your stomach, and... It did a lot of damage.”

It was Izzy’s turn to tense up. Cold spread through her. “How bad?”

Simon swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. He met her eyes with visible reluctance. “You... We’ll never be able to have biological kids.”

/

After their little breakdown Magnus slept and slept. Alec couldn’t relax for a second, even after his husband stopped bleeding and was declared free of all acute health risks. Through the endless night he sat rigidly beside the man he loved and held a hand on the flat stomach, desperate to experience any type of a connection.

In the morning Alec was on such high alert that he was about to growl a warning when there was a knock on the door. Until Annie peered in. She seemed like she hadn’t slept the night before, either. “Hey. Are you two ready for the scan?”

No, they weren’t. Because this scan would likely confirm that their little one was lost. But it couldn’t exactly be avoided, so Alec caressed Magnus’ cheek, remorsefully rousing the man. “Hey, sleepyhead. Annie’s here.”

Magnus stiffened under his hand, affirming that nothing more needed to be said. In absolute silence the man shifted to lay on his back and exposed his abdomen. Then closed his eyes while Annie got to work.

All of a sudden Annie’s eyes widened. “You two... definitely want to see this.” Without further explanation she turned the small monitor’s screen towards them.

Their baby was still there. With a heartbeat that was a little slow and frail but existed. And under the parents’ bewildered eyes the tiny being curled up, as though trying to find comfort.

“How...?” Magnus choked out.

Annie shook her head slowly. “I... honestly have no idea. But... I can tell you this. The baby really wants to survive and meet you.”

Alec couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. But he refused to fall apart in front of Magnus, who was apparently still pregnant and didn’t need to be overwhelmed any further. Stuttering that he needed a minute Alec fought his way out of the room. As soon as he made it to the hallway he gasped in several greedy breaths.

“Alec?” Jace’s deeply worried voice startled him. “You look like you’re about to have a panic attack. What’s going on?”

Alec didn’t know how to say it. So he just blurted it out, spat the words like poison. “Magnus and I... We almost lost the baby.”

While Jace pulled Alec to a much-needed hug they had no idea of the unwanted pair of eyes watching them.

/

Later that day the Circle had a meeting. “So, now what?” one member asked their leader. “Should we start planning on another attack?”

“No.” The leader's eyes flashed. “They imagine that they’ve defeated us. Let’s let them believe so for a moment.” He lifted his chin. “It just came to my attention that Bane is pregnant again. We recently lost our warlock tool. I propose we replace him with one we can raise from the start.”

“What?” Someone had the nerve to object him. “That’s going to take ages! And how are we supposed to...?”

“We are going to take our time. Just like Valentine did.” His eyes flashed. “I’ve been waiting to tear down the whole Downworld since I found out that one of them got my wife pregnant with a disgusting monster.” It was a seed he started to poison as soon as he saw the horns, to rid the world of the vile creature. “We will achieve our goal. Now we have months to prepare ourselves for changing the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Circle is still out there, then. (groans) BUT, at least they seem to be stepping back for while. DAMN, that was a lot of feels in one chapter, right? The whole gang seriously went through a ringer.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Magnus still wrestles with the emotional aftermath of recent events. Fortunately Alec and their kids help.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	55. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec and Izzy reel emotionally from the recent horrible ordeal. They each find some solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiit’s updating time! (grins and rubs hands together) This time I’m bringing along something mostly sweet. We’ll see just what my head’s cooked up...
> 
> First, though... DAAAAAAANG, you guys! THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! You can’t even imagine how much you thrill and inspire me. (HUGS) You’re awesome!
> 
> Awkay, before I get all mushy... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus tried to tell himself that he was okay. That after centuries of prejudice and mistreatment from Nephilim the recent attack didn’t affect him. But it happened in a place he was just starting to consider his home. And no matter how much he tried to tell himself that it wasn’t a big deal it chipped something inside him. To a point where he started to avoid going outside unless it was absolutely necessary. What was the point in antagonizing people who didn’t want him there further by showing his face?_

_Of course Alec noticed. Magnus feared that his husband would do something that’d get the man into a world of trouble but didn’t say anything. Addressing the topic would’ve forced him to talk about the... incident he wasn’t ready to discuss yet._

_A week after the unlawful arrest Magnus was all too aware that those who captured him had their trial. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that he wasn’t invited to testify. The Clave didn’t value a Downworlder’s opinion. He planned to spend the day at home. Alec, however, had other ideas. The Inquisitor announced that there was something he needed to see and asked him to trust him. How was Magnus supposed to say ‘no’ to that?_

_Magnus hated how much calmer Alec’s presence made him feel as they went outside. He’d been a grown man for several lifetimes! He shouldn’t have needed another person to feel safe!_

_“When I found out what they did to you... I wanted to kill them all.” It was easy to hear how much Alec meant those words. “But me losing my job and runes and getting arrested... It wouldn’t have led to anything good. I can’t change the world from a prison cell and I didn’t want to be torn away from you. So... Instead, with Izzy’s help, I let security footage of the so-called arrest leak. I made sure that as many Shadowhunters as possible would see it. I’m so sorry that I had to violate your privacy but they needed to see it to believe how bad things still are. Keeping quiet won't solve anything.”_

_Magnus was surprised although he shouldn’t have been. As well as touched. “Alexander... You should’ve asked me first, but... Thank you. Although I’m not sure how many would actually care.” Experience had taught him to keep his expectations low._

_Fortunately Alec wasn’t offended. The alpha smiled and it brightened when they apparently began to reach their destination. “We Nephilim may surprise you yet.” The man nodded down from the rooftop they occupied. Looking towards the gestured direction, Magnus gasped._

_The courthouse of Alicante was nearby. There were hundreds of people gathered around it, all of them Shadowhunters. It sounded like they were chanting and singing. Most of them held up candles, which provided a sea of light to the fast darkening evening. Many also held banderols._

_‘_ STOP VALENTINE’S LEGACY _’_  
 _‘_ DOWNWORLDERS DESERVE BETTER _’_  
 _‘_ JUSTICE FOR MAGNUS LIGHTWOOD-BANE _’_

_“My people... We learn slowly, and sometimes awful things have to happen before we open our eyes. But we do learn.” Alec squeezed his hand. “And we fight for what we believe in.”_

_Magnus was so moved that he couldn’t speak. He’d lived for a very long time and seen great many things. There was a time when he was cynical enough to imagine that he’d seen everything. But he could’ve never, ever imagined a day when he’d see Shadowhunters rise to defend those like him._ /

/

After talking with Jace Alec decided that he needed a way to let out his frustrated fury. Because even after discovering that the baby hadn’t been lost, he still felt like he couldn’t breathe. So he headed to one of the training rooms, where a punching bag awaited.

Perhaps it was just an inanimate object. Not a Circle member. Alec took the opportunity, anyway.

Every punch was a scream he didn’t dare to unleash in fear that he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Every kick was for how much it hurt to hold Magnus when the warlock fell apart, while they both broke down upon imagining that their child was lost.

After every spin Alec saw a new Circle member upon facing the bag.

With every passing minute he felt a little less like a pathetic excuse of an alpha who didn’t manage to keep his omega and unborn baby safe.

Perhaps it wasn’t healthy. But when Alec was done he panted heavily because he could finally breathe and his knuckles burned because his blood wasn’t icy from fear. At the moment that was enough.

/

Rafael liked his aunts Helen and Aline. Helen had pretty ears and Aline had funny jokes. But he wanted his parents and couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. Especially after his daddy called and sounded sad. Apparently it'd take a little while longer before his parents would return but he didn’t have to worry about it. Rafael wondered how he was supposed to not worry.

It was almost bedtime on the evening following his parents’ departure when they came back. They looked like they needed a nap and his daddy held his papa close as though the smaller man might break. But they were home and that was all Rafael cared about.

“The mission go bad?” Rafael inquired while hugging both men simultaneously.

He didn’t notice the glance the men exchanged. “Yeah, a little”, his daddy admitted at last. “That’s why it took us this long to come home.” The man sighed. “I heard that the twins just fell asleep. How about I tell aunt Helen that she can go home and then we’ll eat a little something?”

Rafael nodded eagerly. While his daddy left for a moment he focused on his papa and pressed a little kiss on the man’s stomach. “Welcome home, baby.”

Rafael wondered why what he did made tears the man wiped away swiftly gather to his papa’s eyes.

With the determination of a child Rafael decided that he didn’t want to worry when he was so happy to have his parents back. All three of them dozed off in the middle of sandwiches and juice in the living room. None them minded much.

/

Twelve weeks pregnant.

With his hand under Magnus’ shirt, Alec could barely believe it. Everything was still very fragile, especially with the omega spotting occasionally. It’d take several weeks before they could be... sure. But their little one was still alive, still fighting.

Their baby.

He was brought out of those thoughts when Magnus sighed, then began to stir. The warlock grunted, clearly not quite ready to wake up yet, and peered up at him sleepily. “... the movie end?” the man mumbled.

Alec smirked sheepishly. “No idea. I wasn’t exactly concentrating.”

Magnus looked softly towards where his hand was hiding. “Yes. I can tell.” A ring-decorated hand twitched but didn’t quite dare to touch the stomach. Magnus hadn’t touched it... since that day. Scared of bringing harm or terrified of getting attached, only to have his heart broken? Likely both.

Alec watched his barely awake husband thoughtfully. “I know that you want to go back to sleep. But I think you should eat first. You barely touched your dinner.”

Predictably Magnus shook his head. “I’m not hungry, and I might fall asleep in the middle of eating. I think I’ll just wash my face and head to bed.” The man grimaced. “I’m sorry, this was a lousy stay-at-home-date-evening.”

“What are you talking about? I got to hold you for a couple of hours without interruptions. I consider that a win.” When the other relaxed Alec decided to be bold. “And we can always try again tomorrow. I could take you to that Italian restaurant you love.” Magnus had barely left the apartment after having been discharged from the Infirmary. In fact, the man hadn’t done much of anything aside sleeping and looking after their children.

The suggestion was a step too far. Magnus withdrew physically and emotionally, with a chaste, apologetic kiss. “You have that important meeting. And everyone’s been through so much lately that I don’t want to bother them as babysitters. Maybe some other day.” With that the omega walked swiftly out of the room. Soon the sound of running water could be heard.

A loud meow startled Alec from his gloomy thoughts. Chairman watched him with a tilted head and he sighed. “I know. But don’t worry. I’ll find a way to help.”

Chairman meowed again and rubbed himself against his legs.

/

Catarina had seen many Shadowhunters over the course of her life. She recognized one on a mission easily. Which was why her eyebrow bounced up when Alec appeared to the part of the infirmary to which only selected few were permitted. (A badly ill warlock-child with volatile, dark powers was a bit of a security risk.) “How’s the boy?” the man opened with.

“Better. He’s able to stay awake for more than five minutes at a time. I still haven’t gotten him to communicate, though.” Catarina tilted her head. “But something tells me that you didn’t come only because you’re a worried Inquisitor.”

Alec’s face took the kind of an expression that always appeared when he was thinking about something difficult. “Magnus... I think he’s still hurting from... everything.” What occurred was still too painful and raw to be named. “And I don’t know how to help because he’s not admitting that anything’s wrong.”

Catarina nodded slowly, deeply touched by the alpha’s care. “Magnus is so used to shouldering his burdens alone that he still doesn’t quite know how to share them. And he hates being seen vulnerable, even by those he cares about the most.”

Alec groaned. Very nearly rolled his eyes. “I’ve noticed.”

Catarina smiled briefly at the fond exasperation. “Be there for him but let him process everything. When the time is right and he’s ready for your comfort, you’ll know.” She fought the urge to give him the hug he might’ve needed because he wouldn’t have been ready for it with his protective instincts working hard. “How are you faring?”

Alec shrugged dismissively. “I’m fine. Just... getting there, one day and punching bag at a time.”

That shouldn’t have sounded as amusing as it did. Catarina nodded towards his knuckles. “Let me heal those bruises so Magnus won’t have to see them.” She went on while getting to work. “Two things? I’d like you to find a better way to deal with your emotions. After everything you’ve been through, I hate seeing even more damage on you.” Her eyes softened. “And Magnus is lucky to have found you.”

Alec’s proud smile and the hint of a blush made her heart swell. “Yeah, well... I’m glad that I found him, too.”

/

In the meantime Izzy was babysitting Alec and Magnus’ kids while Clary coaxed the warlock to a café for some cake and Jace sparred with Simon. Izzy really, honestly believed that it was a good idea. She needed a distraction, something to do. She was on a leave with too much time to think and despite putting on a brave face she was still shaken from the horrible news she received recently. And the thought of Alexandra spending some time with Rafael sounded perfect to her.

Rafael and Alexandra very clearly enjoyed playing together. Especially when there were two cats involved. Watching them made her think about when she and Alec were kids with a much-needed smile on her face.

Unfortunately she hadn’t taken into account how spending time with the twins would make her feel. She went to check on the little ones when Alexandra and Rafael fell asleep to the floor of the boy’s room. Damian was fast asleep, with a frown on his face and a fist stuffed into his mouth. Aurora greeted her with a wide smile and outstretched a pair of eager arms towards her. Gladly taking the hint, Izzy picked up the little girl who sighed happily upon feeling her body heat.

Izzy wasn’t entirely sure what did it. The baby’s noises or scent, perhaps. But all of a sudden it all just... hit her. Mercilessly.

She experienced echoes of her parabatai’s pregnancy hormones every day but she’d never carry a child herself. She and Simon loved Alexandra more than anything but they’d never have a child that was a mixture of their genes. Simon became a mortal for her and she wouldn’t be able to give him a biological child. She’d never given much thought to parenthood or pregnancy. But all of a sudden the fact that she’d never be able to conceive was all she could think about. And when Aurora seemed to try to hug her comfortingly, she broke down for the first time since the bleak news.

Izzy was so overwhelmed that she didn’t notice how Aurora’s magic called out to her papa. She also didn’t hear a portal, along with the hushed voices of Clary and Magnus. She had no idea that someone had arrived until Magnus called out to her. “Isabelle?” When he attempted to pry Aurora from her grasp she whimpered. “Alright. But for your comfort, let’s sit to that couch in the corner. Little Carrot isn’t big but she gets heavy after a while.”

Izzy and Simon agreed that they wouldn’t tell anyone about their... problem until they’d processed it on their own. But apparently she couldn’t hold it in any longer. (Later she’d find out that Simon had his own, fist-filled meltdown with Jace.) Magnus was a steady, soothing presence beside her while she let it all out. She didn’t stop clutching at Aurora like the child was a lifeline for even a second.

Magnus waited until she was calm enough to listen before speaking softly. “I... know how you feel, to an extent. I used to tell myself that I would’ve been a lousy parent, anyway.” Immense ache and something else flashed in the mage’s eyes for a second. “But I want you to know better.” He wrapped an arm around her. “I’ve seen you with Alexandra. And I see you now. You’re a phenomenal mother. And there are great many lonely, lost and abandoned children in this world who need one, when you’re ready.”

Izzy leaned gratefully against her brother-in-law, letting his words ease some of the raging pain inside her. She was far too emotional to speak but hoped that the kiss to his cheek said ‘thank you’ clearly enough. In her arms Aurora slept calmly.

That night Izzy asked Simon if Alexandra could sleep in their bed, just that once. Despite her having been against teaching such a habit, after her parents refused to let her into their bed when she was little. To her relief her husband agreed without questioning it.

The pair was too overwhelmed to find rest. At four in the morning, listening to the noises their daughter made in her sleep, Izzy came to a decision. “Simon? I want to open an orphanage. For Downworlder and Shadowhunter kids alike.”

/

It took another few days before the right moment Catarina mentioned came. Alec’s brows furrowed when he came home and knew instinctively that something was off. He could also instantly tell that the wards securing their apartment were even stronger than before. Church was sitting by the door. When he entered the cat glared at him and meowed loudly, as though scolding him for being late.

Alec rolled his eyes at the judgmental animal. “Yes, I’m aware that I’m home too late. Go bully someone else.” Church huffed and stretched gloriously. Then began to make his way towards Rafael’s room with his tail held up high. Alec, in turn, called out, a little concerned that he hadn’t been greeted yet. “Magnus?”

“Kitchen. Shh. The twins just fell asleep.”

Alec experienced a moment of disappointment, despite having expected as much with how late he was due to paperwork. He'd missed his babies all day. That emotion made room for worry when he saw the state of their kitchen.

Magnus was brewing what seemed to be a potion, surrounded by an explosion site. There were books, scrolls and something green... everywhere and the stench was horrific. How the twins slept calmly at a safe distance but in the same room Alec would never know. A visibly concerned Chairman observed the disaster from afar and gave him a look that seemed to beg for help.

Alec kissed his beloved’s cheek. Carefully avoiding the spot that had a green stain on it. “What’s... going on here?”

Magnus avoided his gaze. “I discovered a potion for pregnant people, such that supports the health of the unborn baby. The recipe is in a language I haven’t heard in centuries but I thought I finally got it right.” The warlock groaned out of frustration. “As the evidence around you suggest, I succeeded in getting something spectacularly wrong on the first five attempts.”

Alec sighed and braced himself. “You didn’t sleep last night.” It wasn’t a question. “You’ve been watching over three kids and apparently working on wards and this potion all day. You’re exhausted.”

“I’ve been exhausted before! And nonetheless able to function!” Magnus snapped with heat that wasn’t aimed at Alec. “I keep failing our child that hasn’t even been born yet!” That was when it became blatantly obvious what the omega was actually upset about.

Alec’s chest ached from sympathy. “Come here”, he beckoned. “You look ready to pass out and I can only imagine how high your blood pressure is. Let’s sit down for a moment.” They did just that, to the floor where his husband allowed himself to be pulled closer. For a few seconds they both just breathed. “This is about the mission, right?” They knew very well which one he referred to.

Magnus nodded tersely. It took some time before there was a verbal explanation. “You told me to not come yet I did. And...” The man clenched his jaw. “I was reckless and stupid. I endangered the child I carry and we almost...! We may still...!” Magnus couldn’t finish those sentences. “I... I can’t even remember if I fell down...!”

“Magnus.” Alec did his best to sound gentle and firm simultaneously. “If it wasn’t for you, we would’ve all been crushed by that falling building.” Considering the attack his mate saved him from before that, he might not have even lived that long. But pointing out as much out loud would’ve been too much on the smaller man. “You saved us.”

“By risking the life of our baby.” Magnus still refused to meet his gaze. “As an alpha you should hate me for it. What kind of an omega and parent...?”

“Stop that right now!” Alec pulled his beloved even closer. He inhaled a couple of sharp breaths and coaxed their eyes to meet. “You’re an amazing papa, to the little miracle we haven’t gotten to meet, too. The only reason you were in that horrific situation is that your heart is too big and tender to ignore those in need. That’s who you are, that’s one of the things about you I fell in love with. Don’t tell me that I should hate you when I’m proud of you.”

Magnus swallowed hard. The man looked at him with such awe that Alec wondered what he saw. “Okay”, was all the mage managed to utter. Before snuggling eagerly and willingly against him.

Alec smiled, feeling triumphant while his husband’s worries eased. He kissed the top of the other’s head. “Do you want me to help you clean up this mess?”

Magnus didn’t respond and upon inspection Alec found the man asleep. His own anxiety fading considerably, he gathered the warlock to his arms. Chairman followed them attentively while he made his way to the bedroom and lay Magnus to bed as carefully as he could. Satisfied when the omega hummed quietly but didn’t stir, Alec headed to the kitchen.

Cleaning up the mess was exactly the kind of purely physical activity Alec needed to soothe his own screaming thoughts. Once he was done, he decided that he needed his whole family beside him that night and was almost certain that Magnus felt the same way. Upon returning to the bedroom with the sleeping twins he encountered a sight that made him stifle a laugh.

Chairman had climbed on top of Magnus’ still flat stomach and slept there contentedly. Rafael had also sneaked into the room and snuggled as close to the slumbering warlock as possible. Church snored softly beside the child, lay on his back with every paw pointing at a different direction.

Not for the first time Alec was glad that they had massive bed. Damian growled before starting to purr and Aurora sighed happily when he placed them down. Then he lay down himself.

That night Magnus slept calmly and so did Alec. Pleased to have surrounded his mate and their unborn, still so very fragile little one with nothing but love. All worries could wait until another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, precious family! How cute are they? (smiles) LOL, I’m trying to keep my bloodthirsty inner muses under lock and key. Because Malec SERIOUSLY needs some peace and quiet to just love each other and their babies. We’ll see how long I succeed.
> 
> Also... Bad guys, don't hurt Magnus or Malec-babies. Because Alec doesn't just come after your sorry asses, he starts a damned revolution.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Requests? Theories and speculations? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The twins start moving around more which leads to some excitement. And Magnus begins to experience some more adorable (or in his humble opinion annoying) effects of the pregnancy.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	56. About Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's twins become more mobile, which leads to some excitement. And Magnus' pregnancy hormones in all their glory cause a degree of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update! (BEAMS) It’s silly, little, how excited I am about this story. Are you?
> 
> The amount of comments sure suggests so...! And did you know that this has almost 300 subscribers? THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, iiiit’s SHOW TIME! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!
> 
> Also… Don’t let the title fool you. This chapter IS about children. And Malec get a little... frisky. (snickers)

/ _Magnus had seen up close how persuasive Alec could be when the man wanted to be. He was also very aware of the fact that the newly appointed Inquisitor would blow up the very ground he stood on to make things right. And when his husband continued to fight ancient, ridiculous rules and restrictions he awaited with some dread what the outcome might be._

_On their eight-month wedding anniversary Alec came home with the kind of a look on his face that made Magnus’ eyebrow bounce up. The younger man seemed... dare he say smug? “Someone seems to have had an eventful day”, he mused after they’d kissed._

_“I did. In a good way.” Alec’s eyes shone triumphantly. “Since I was appointed, I’ve been telling the Clave that the world is changing. That it needs to change, now that Shadowhunters and Downwolders have saved the world together several times. First from Valentine, then from Jonathan. Today I finally got somewhere.”_

_Magnus was so proud of his alpha that he was nearly floored. He rewarded the other with a long, passionate kiss. “Now this... calls for a celebration.”_

_Alec stopped his journey towards the bar cart by grabbing his hand. The man obviously had more to say and couldn’t wait to utter it. “I couldn’t have done it alone. You being here... It’s been proof against their former views. They’ve received several reports on how you’ve helped the people of Alicante. So when I made my suggestion today they had nothing to argue it with.”_

_Magnus was getting very, very curious. “What suggestion?”_

_“That the Accords and guidelines have to be updated.” Alec wrapped his arms around him. “Hopefully soon the borders of Alicante will be opened for Downworlders. Because we Nephilim have no right to claim ownership over a piece of this world we all share. It only leads to mistrust and bad blood. And some of us obviously have much to learn.”_

_Magnus had no words for the miracle his mate just pulled off. So instead he sealed the man he loved to another fiery kiss. Which inevitably led to them retreating to their bedroom._

_Little did Magnus know that quite soon Alec would also propose a new job to be invented. If Alicante was to be open for everyone like all other large cities... Then it needed a High Warlock._

_/_

_For every major change there’s an opposite reaction. Like the recoil of a fired gun. And in a courtroom where those who arrested Magnus unlawfully heard their bleak sentence that recoil was in the making._

_No one paid attention to the young man stood at the back of the room. Which was fine by him, no one ever noticed him, anyway. Hardly anyone knew he existed. He watched as his father was sentenced for a very long time and cuffed. (Like a criminal, when the man only showed a Downworlder their place!) Under his blazing eyes his small family’s reputation shattered permanently._

_As of that day he used his mother’s surname. Not because he would’ve been ashamed of his father’s. But because he, the invisible man, was about to make those who destroyed his family pay. For that he needed a name which wouldn’t be recognized by his targets._

_After the sentences were delivered and the new Accords were introduced it wasn’t hard to find people who thought and felt the same way he did. The true leader those like him chose grabbed his shoulder and promised him that they’d change the world together. One step at a time. And after making sure that no one would ever find out who his father was the man gave him his orders._

_When he reached his given destination Isabelle Lightwood greeted him with a smile. “You must be our new reinforcement. Welcome to New York Institute.”_

_He smiled politely, like a well-trained pet. “Sylvester Redthorn. It’s a pleasure to be here.”_ /

/

Sometimes warlocks take pleasure in doing things the mundane way. Especially in Alicante, where some Shadowhunters were still skittish around them and magic. Magnus and Lorenzo looked at each other with surprise when they stepped to the same elevator. “Is it already time for the monthly report?” Magnus inquired curiously.

Lorenzo’s cheeks colored and the man refused to meet his eyes. “I... actually came to see Andrew. He’s here for a few days to give local Shadowhunters security consultation.”

Magnus’ eyes softened and glinted from mischief. So Lorenzo and Andrew were almost as bad at being apart as he and Alec. “Only two more weeks to the wedding. Is everything ready for the big day?”

“Ah, about that...” Lorenzo glanced briefly towards him. “Would you be my best man?”

For a second surprise stunned Magnus. “I... didn't expect that, but... It’d be my honor.” To imagine that there was a long time when they couldn’t stand each other.

They exchanged a hug. During which Magnus tensed up upon feeling something... unexpected. “I’m... flattered, but...”

Lorenzo let go of him as though he burned. “Oh, no, don’t you dare try to take credit for... that! It was there before I entered the elevator! Andrew’s in heat, alright? I want my mate and your damned omega pheromones are making a mess of my head! It doesn’t exactly help that I can tell how excited you are to meet Alec.” Pregnancy hormones also definitely made things worse for them both. The man sounded absolutely mortified. “Let’s... never speak of this again.”

“Good plan”, Magnus muttered. Mercifully the doors in front of them opened before the embarrassing situation could continue. “Do you know where Andrew...” He didn’t get the chance to finish before Lorenzo was hurrying away. “... is? Apparently you do.” He sincerely hoped that the man was alone by the time the warlock got to him.

Magnus himself had a constantly hardening problem. Moving as hurriedly as he could without being ungraceful, he made his way to Alec’s office. Outside it he saw two guards, which pleased and irritated him at the same time. (After the nearly fatal attack Circle landed on the Inquisitor he’d been watched over carefully at all times. Once the stubborn man finally allowed it.) “Why don’t you take a little break? Say... an hour or so?” Magnus winked. “Don’t worry, my husband will be perfectly safe with me.”

It seemed that his relationship with Alec had a... reputation. (Well, all those times they’d been caught making out in that very building likely did that.) The guards fled hurriedly.

Alec, who’d been studying a report, appeared surprised and delighted to see him. “Hey. I just talked to mom and she said that you asked her to babysit out of the blue. Is something...?” After that it got impossible to speak because the archer’s lap was full and mouth covered by feverish lips. (How Magnus succeeded in jumping over the desk so swiftly without dropping or misplacing a single item was pure magic. Alec suspected that there was a piece of actual feline in his mate.)

When they pulled apart Magnus was panting heavily, only dimly aware of what his hands were doing in Alec’s pants. “These hormones... are going to be the death of me.” At fourteen weeks pregnant he was so horny that it was ridiculous. And beyond frustrating when they had busy lives and a home full of kids. Finding a chance for... private time was nearly impossible.

Alec smirked. Flushed and obscenely pleased with himself. “... missed me, huh?”

Magnus huffed and pressed himself even closer to his husband. “Surely you can feel it”, he half growled, half purred. And nipped at the other’s lower lip to punish him for the teasing. “Now do something about it or I’ll handle it on my own.”

Predictably Alec was more than happy to help. Busy hands and even busier lips were... everywhere. Shirts went flying and soon Magnus yelped when he was lifted to the edge of Alec’s desk. The sound transformed to a sultry moan when the alpha bit his bond-mark, knowing exactly how to drive all his senses wild.

Alec groaned. The man’s whole tall body shook from pleasure. “Angel, Magnus...!”

Magnus chuckled. “I strongly believe that all angels are looking away right now.” He threw his head back when Alec’s hands knew perfectly what to do.

It’d been far too long from the last time – neither of them was likely to last long.

Unfortunately Magnus forgot to take into account one highly unpredictable force of nature. And they’d both been too excited to remember to make sure that the door wouldn’t open. Steps pounded towards the office and without a knock or warning Jace threw the door open. “I’ve got that report you...” The blond’s face went from white to red, then settled to a curious shade of green. “Oh... shit!”

The two of them certainly made quite the sight, with Magnus having wrapped his bare legs around Alec in a position that would’ve made any gymnast envious.

Alec’s eyes narrowed while the man’s face was red from humiliation. It was, however, Magnus who growled. “Unless you want me to turn you into a lizard... And you know very well I could... Get out!” His left eyebrow twitched when Jace remained frozen. “We’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. And we are about to finish what we’ve started, with or without you watching. You have three seconds...”

That finally made the blond run away, the by then forgotten report in his hold.

Magnus shivered from pleasure when Alec continued their earlier activities with even more heat. (To imagine that this was the same repressed, shy person he once met.) “I’ve warned you about what your growling does to me”, the man murmured huskily in his ear.

Magnus pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I’ve forgotten. I suppose you’ll have to show me.”

Alec’s demonstration was thorough.

(Jace never forgot to knock again after that day.)

/

Because no one appeared to claim him Catarina continued to look after the warlock boy. First at the infirmary, then at home. His magic was still disconcertingly dark and raised great concerns of his heritage. What he once did to Alec under Camille’s influence seemed to be a part of his warlock mark and something that posed a threat on those who couldn’t protect themselves with magic. From the beginning Catarina started to teach him that hurting others was unacceptable and he was safe. It helped calm him down, at least most of the time. Problems began when he was startled, or overwhelmed by too many people swarming around him. Home was a much better environment for him but Catarina had to make sure that it was safe for Madzie, too. She didn’t dare to leave them unsupervised for even a second but was pleased that the children seemed to hit it off immediately. Madzie understood what the boy went through better than anyone and he clearly saw it, because he followed her everywhere.

It was also Madzie who coaxed the boy into revealing who he was. “Mommy says that she doesn’t know your name. But everyone has one.”

Observing the conversation from afar, Catarina held her breath while the boy hesitated. “Mijo.” It was barely audible. “Too pretty for a monster.”

Madzie shook her head. “You’re not a monster. You’re a person. Mommy told me so and she doesn’t lie.” She smiled disarmingly. “I like your name.”

Possibly for the first time in his life Mijo smiled, too.

/

A life with twins can get... interesting. Especially when they become old enough to decide that they want to explore the world. That Alec and Magnus’ little ones also had magic at their disposal made things even more challenging.

The twins didn’t talk yet but they made a lot of noise at each other. The parents were convinced that the duo planned their shenanigans ahead. Especially in situations like the one they faced that Sunday, with one baby crawling away like the wind and another creating a portal in front of the adults’ bewildered eyes.

“She learned that from you!” Alec accused while failing to stop Aurora from crawling through the portal that closed swiftly.

“And she has your speed! They both do!” Magnus countered. “Get used to this chaos, soon we’ll have one more.” (He was starting to believe it, slowly, more strongly with each day the baby inside him held on through.) The omega groaned loudly. “Find Damian. Last time they pulled off a stunt like this he went after the cats and Chairman didn’t come down from that book shelve for two days. I’ll track down Aurora.”

Alec was a full-grown, experienced Shadowhunter. It was embarrassing how long it took him to find Damian. Kitchen, living room and bathroom were all empty. Eventually he noticed that the door of Magnus’ walk-in closet was ajar. Peering in, he saw two golden, unglamoured eyes gleaming from under a pile of clothes. And couldn’t help but feel proud. “You’re already training to become a Shadowhunter, aren’t you?” He sighed and picked up the boy who screamed a protest before settling to his arms. “Let’s agree that actual training sessions can wait for a few more years.”

Damian’s pout was the perfect copy of his own.

In the meantime Magnus followed Aurora’s magic to the balcony. His daughter lay in the middle of the floor in sunlight, stretched out like a starfish. She greeted him with a happy chirp.

Magnus smiled. “That was a very impressive portal. But we’ll explore that traveling method together before you try a longer distance.” Calming down now that he knew she was safe, he began to approach her. “Let’s go inside. It’s lunch time and we have some carrot just for you.”

Aurora squealed and flailed all her four limbs excitedly.

Rafael, who’d taken refuge on a couch with Church and Chairman, observed the whole thing with a thoughtful look on his face. “It’s loud here, sometimes. But it’s good loud.”

Church huffed, Chairman started purring and rubbed his head against his leg.

Rafael smiled. He’d done that a lot since his parents found him. “We’re home, now.”

/

Later that day Izzy could barely hold back a laugh while Simon led her somewhere, his hands covering her eyes. “Are we there yet?”

“You’ve asked that ten times already.” Simon’s audible enthusiasm was absolutely adorable. “But now... we actually are there.” He moved his hands away. “Ta-da!”

They were in a stunningly beautiful park that had no other people in it. In the middle of it was a picnic blanket that had all her favorite foods on it, surrounded by a sea of candles. It was definitely the most romantic thing that’d ever happened to her. (Her wedding excluded, of course.)

“We haven’t really talked about... it. And we don’t have to, until you’re ready.” Simon wrapped an arm around her. “But... I need to tell you a few things, if that’s okay.”

Izzy nodded because she didn’t trust her voice.

“I know that we both got excited about the idea of having kids of our own after I wasn’t a vampire anymore. And... It seriously sucks that we lost that chance. It’ll take a long time before we’re really okay with it.” Pain was loud and clear in Simon’s voice. “I know that despite what you’ve said it hurts you too, way more than you’re letting on. But... It’s not the end of the world. I almost lost you and... and that would’ve been the end of my world.” He kissed the side of her head. “We have each other and Lexie. And we can adopt as many kids who need a home as we like. That’s more than enough for me. It’ll always be enough. I.... hope that it is for you, too.”

Izzy whirled around. Then crashed her lips against Simon’s, pouring all her feelings into that kiss. And vowed to spend the whole evening telling him, with words and her body, just how much she loved him.

/

Midway the following week Alec was just about to leave his office when an incoming call stopped him short. He frowned upon noticing that it was from Catarina. “Hey. Is everything okay?” Things had been relatively good for so long that he dreaded when something horrible might happen again.

“ _I don’t know what Magnus said to that newly elected Clave official who’s been pestering us all. But the kid just ran off like the devil was chasing him._ ” Catarina didn’t sound like she was very sorry for the infuriating kid who’d been getting on everyone’s nerves from the start. “ _It’s safe to say that Magnus is in one of his... moods._ ”

Perhaps Alec should’ve been worried but he smiled affectionately instead. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll get watermelon popsicles on my way home.” Those had been Magnus’ number one craving since the horrific morning sickness finally eased. There were days when the warlock could consume ten of them.

Once the call ended there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see a man of around his age with long, dark hair on a ponytail and deep-blue eyes. “Ah, you must be the new personal guard Izzy appointed to replace Nightdale.” He had altogether five guards; to watch over his office and the meetings he attended to, and to walk him home. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it when it made him feel like a defenseless child.

The arrival smiled pleasantly. “I’m Sylvester Redthorn. Sorry I’m late, you wished to get home an hour ago.”

Alec waved a dismissive hand. “No harm done. Some unexpected paperwork came up and delayed me, anyway.”

Sylvester nodded. Then frowned while showing him a package of something. “Isabelle... told me to get watermelon popsicles. Do you have any idea why?”

Alec coughed to conceal a laugh. “Let’s get going.” He was already anxious to get home to his mate and children. “I’ll explain on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... This new guy... doesn’t promise good news. (shudders) But aaaw, how cute are the kids? And their horny parents? (snickers)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Theories? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments always mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT TIME: Lorenzo and Andrew finally get married. Magnus’ pregnancy advances, which leads to a sweet moment. Unfortunately shadows already lurk in the horizon...
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	57. A Few Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo and Andrew finally get married. In the meantime Malec-family experiences some beautiful chaos. And Magnus and Alec discover new pregnancy development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit too much fun with this chapter. (snickers) BUT, before letting you discover why...
> 
> Oh man...! THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! Almost sixty chapter in and you’re still there for me. You have NO IDEA how much it means to me! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. It’s show-time! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _It was close to the ten-month anniversary of Alec and Magnus’ wedding when Alicante’s borders began to open for Downworlders properly. It was a tense time, with protesters and supporters both on the move. And Alec feared that instead of changing their world for the better he was tearing it apart._

_After the day that boiling came to a head, things would never be the same again._

_The pair was overseeing a group of four warlocks moving to Alicante. While they led the arrivals towards a regrettably bleak house at the edge of the city protesters could be heard shouting. There were roughly twenty Shadowhunters gathered around them, two of them small children who seemed scared and confused._

_Eventually one of the warlocks, a youngling of nineteen, couldn’t take it anymore. He whirled around, eyes narrowed and blazing. “We’ve never done anything to any of you!” The man wrinkled his nose. “You call yourselves angels’ chosen. Yet you’re the ones attacking us for no reason.”_

_One of the Shadowhunters spat towards the arrivals. “The demon blooded scum has no business being here”, the man hissed. His eyes glared daggers at Alec. “You’re a disgrace, Lightwood. Get Bane and the rest of this filth away from here.”_

_“Or we will erase them.” Another man lifted his chin. “Permanently.”_

_That was the last drop for the warlock who’d been barely in control over his recently awakened powers. Furious, red magic activated, volatile and deadly. And rushed without any restraint towards one of the children watching._

_Alec moved but wasn’t fast enough. One of the other Shadowhunters, the soon to be victim’s father, cried out in horror but was just a couple of steps too far to save her. After that everything happened in slowed motion with everyone watching in horror, the warlock responsible included. Magnus sprung forward, placing himself in front of the terrified child. “Samuel, stop!” the omega snarled, his own powers activating._

_Magnus was fast enough to save the little girl. But he wasn’t fast enough to stop the blast entirely. Its remnants slammed at him mercilessly as Alec screamed._ /

/

Waiting for Alec to get ready for heading back to the office, Sylvester bit back a wave of revulsion. It wasn’t bad enough that the so-called Inquisitor chose to mate with another man. That man also had to be a Downworlder. And now they had kids together, with one more on the way. It was against everything he considered normal and healthy.

A chirping sound forced him out of those thoughts. Looking down, he saw baby Aurora on the floor. She smiled and outstretched a pair of arms towards him expectantly. Just the sight of her made him want to throw up. Instead he cooed and lifted her to his arms. She tensed up for a moment and huffed, her eyes searching his while she swatted his nose with her hand. Then, as though coming to a decision, she began to play with his ponytail.

Her disgusting hands on him... The knowledge of the magic coursing inside her mixed breed body... It was almost too much. Sylvester’s resolve threatened to crumble.

Until the moment was interrupted by Magnus’ low, threatening growl. “Let go of my daughter.” The eyes staring at him intensely left no room for arguments. “You’ve worked for Alec for a week, now. Trusting someone I barely know with his safety is already a challenge. Don’t ask me to trust you with our child yet. Please, hand her over to me.” It wasn’t a request.

Sylvester smiled politely. He’d had a long time to perfect it. “Of course. I’m sorry I overstepped.”

Magnus relaxed visibly as soon as he had his daughter in his arms. “Thank you for not taking this personally. Hormones... They make me even more protective than I usually am.”

“I totally get it.” Sylvester looked towards the baby who gurgled joyously at her papa. And forced another smile. “Your kids are precious.”

“They are”, Alec affirmed while walking into the room with the file he returned to get. “Handfuls, too, but our treasures.” (Sylvester had to look away when the couple exchanged a kiss.) “Didn’t want to forget that a second time”, the alpha murmured.

Soon enough he and Alec were leaving. Until Magnus called out. “Sylvester.” The mage’s eyes hardened. “Take good care of him.”

Sylvester nodded. “I will.” He almost convinced himself with his tone. “It’s my solemn duty to ensure that no harm befalls either of you.”

/

A couple of days before their wedding Andrew and Lorenzo threw a party for their friends. It was a, by Lorenzo’s standards, surprisingly small event and even kids were invited. But while Rafael was adorably excited to spend time with Luna the twins were cranky and Robert offered to babysit for the first time. It seemed like a great idea until Damian portaled to the party, wailing miserably. About five seconds later Robert called, terrified out of his mind.

Soon the couple was home, with all their three children. The adults were shaken, Rafael was disappointed for his evening with Luna getting cut short, Damian was still upset and Aurora responded by whining as well. It was safe to say that the whole family was in a bit of a bad mood.

Rafael retreated to his room almost as soon as they got to the loft, claiming that he was okay when they asked. He did need a big hug from his parents, though. The men were pleased and amused to notice that their two cats joined the boy to keep him company. At least the still at times repressed child accepted comfort from the animals.

Magnus knew better than well that creating a portal is actually quite draining. It didn’t surprise him that Damian fell asleep pretty much as soon as the baby was in a crib. Aurora took a little longer to settle but, to the parents’ surprise, her feet being tickled by Alec did the trick.

Alec swore under his breath when his phone started ringing just before he’d closed the nursery’s door. Mercifully the twins didn’t wake up. “Yeah, dad, Damian is okay. And he’s right here with us. Just like he was when you last called five minutes ago. Relax and stop blaming yourself.” (There was a degree of irony to Alec being the one to say that.) “They’ve pulled stunts a bit like that one on us, too, so tonight could’ve seriously happened to anyone. They’re fine and safe, all three of them.” The Shadowhunter did his best to sound patient, at least. “We just put the kids to bed so...” The man nodded out of reflex. “I’ll tell him. Goodnight.” Alec sighed heavily while disconnecting the call. “He asked me to apologize to you. And I think we just lost a babysitter, at least for a while. Apparently dad’s not used to the kids under his care literally vanishing in front of his eyes. Even Jace wasn’t that much of a challenge right after he came in.”

Magnus made a face. “To be honest, I’m not used to it, either. This could’ve ended so much worse”, the man sighed. “Portaling... It can be dangerous if one isn’t in full control over their powers. Damian could’ve gotten lost into a limbo or ended up to some wrong place.”

“But he didn’t”, Alec pointed out. “And you’ll teach him how to do it safely.” He frowned upon noticing how the other rubbed at his stomach. “Is the little one giving you a hard time?”

“Just... some twinges.” No surprise, really, with the evening’s stress. Magnus grimaced and shook his head. “How are we going to do this with four of them? By the time this baby will be born the twins are walking. Imagine how much trouble they’ll get into then.”

Alec wrapped his arms around the overwhelmed omega. “It won’t be easy. Just like nothing that’s really worth the effort is.” (Well, that certainly was Mr. ‘Relationships take effort’.) “Let’s just hope that they won’t scare off the remaining babysitters. Because I think Jace is close to giving up, too, after the green hair, toad and carrot vomit incidents.”

Magnus chuckled. Then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How are you so calm? What have you done to the Alec I once knew?”

Alec shrugged and kissed the other’s wrinkled forehead. And thought fondly back on the days when he overthought even overthinking. “You happened”, he answered simply. (Magnus came along, like true magic, and little by little silenced the voices in his head. Those that made him second guess everything, especially himself, and especially those that belittled him and whispered that he wasn’t enough.) “So. We’ve managed to soothe our trio. Now it’s your turn.”

Magnus’ eyes softened while the man’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so? Do you have a secret weapon?”

Alec held up two fingers, probably prouder of himself than he should’ve been. “I have two. Foot massage...” He leaned to Magnus’ ear. “... and peanut butter pears.”

If the downright sultry kiss his offer earned him was any indication, those weapons were going to work spectacularly.

/

To most people Lorenzo’s mansion would’ve seemed exactly the same as it was before. But if one looked closely, it was possible to see the transformation the warlock had gone through. New decorative items that’d been picked with someone else’s taste had appeared. There was a new closet near the house’s door, with enough room for a full mission gear. Two toothbrushes instead of one stood in the extravagant bathroom. And instead of portraits of just Lorenzo there were now photographs of him and Andrew. Because he wasn’t alone in the world anymore.

The biggest change was in the bed that had always been far too big for just one person. Lorenzo lay there with a serene smile on his face. With a man he loved and who loved him in return.

He was happy and in love – and after today, once they’d gotten married and bonded, he’d get the chance to have that for the rest of his immortal life.

Andrew snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his nose against his neck. “Do you think it’s bad luck?” the omega murmured sleepily. “That we’re not apart before the wedding.”

Lorenzo hummed and pulled his fiancé to him. He loved the sound their rings made when they brushed together. “I’m not worried”, he proclaimed earnestly. “This, us... I wouldn’t be marrying you if I didn’t believe that what we have is stronger than ancient superstitions.” They exchanged a small, sweet kiss. “I’m glad that you’re here beside me. Because otherwise I’d find all this hard to believe.”

Andrew’s eyes sparkled. “So I’m your dream come true? I like the sound of that.”

Lorenzo shook his head, unable to look away from his beloved’s face. “You’re more than that. After centuries of disappointments and loneliness... I stopped believing that I deserve love like this and almost hardened my heart. I keep fearing that I’ll wake up to find that this is all a dream.”

Andrew’s hold on him became protective. “Well... In that case I’ll have to spend a few centuries waking up beside you to convince you.” The man’s tender gaze traveled lower. “Both of you.”

There, curled up between them, Luna slept with a smile on her face. Usually they didn’t let her sleep in their bed. But she panicked badly the evening before upon hearing Jace ask if Andrew would spend the night at the Institute. The man’s injury was still too fresh a memory and despite her age she seemed to understand how close she came to losing her dad. Lorenzo’s anxiety over the possible brief separation didn’t help. The men had to spend hours convincing their daughter that neither of them was leaving her. Both dreaded how she’d react when it’d sink in properly that after the wedding, she’d spend a couple of nights with Helen and Aline.

“Should we wake her up?” Andrew whispered.

“Not yet.” Lorenzo brushed a strand of hair off the girl’s forehead. “She’ll have a busy day as a flower girl today. Let’s give her a few more moments.” His eyes twinkled half mischievously. “And so will we, if we want our wedding to outshine Bane’s.” He arched an eyebrow at the way the Shadowhunter smirked. “What?”

“You do realize that you should thank Magnus, don’t you?” Andrew’s hand caressed his face. “If he didn't invite you to his wedding we might’ve never met.”

Lorenzo’s groan was almost loud enough to wake up Luna. He shuddered. “I think I’ll pass. The last thing he needs is another thing to be smug about.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. And visibly bit back a laugh. “You two and your never-ending rivalry... This is why Alec and I never let you play pool when we go to a double date.”

/

Later that day another couple prepared themselves for the wedding.

Alec pursed his lips while staring at his mirror image with attentiveness that felt uncharacteristic to him. (Since when had he cared about how he looked?) “Blue tie or golden? I want it to match your outfit but I don’t know which one to go for.” He tensed up instinctively when his husband didn’t answer, just stood there appearing bewildered with a hand on his belly. “Magnus? Are you okay?”

Magnus blinked a couple of times. “Oh, yes. Perfectly fine. Just...” The warlock swallowed hard. “Look. It’s starting to show.”

Alec did as he’d been asked to eagerly. It would’ve been invisible to pretty much everyone else. But there, covered by a golden tux that had a midnight blue a silk shirt under it, was a tiny curve. Tangible proof that there was still a spark of life inside. Truth be told, the Shadowhunter had seen it for roughly a week already and it’d been nearly impossible to contain his excitement. He hadn’t said anything for Magnus’ sake. The pregnancy so far had been an intense rollercoaster and he wasn’t sure how the omega would react to the new development. At the moment it seemed like Magnus didn’t quite know how to feel.

Keeping an eye on his mate’s responses, Alec stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He placed his hand experimentally on the start of a bump and left it there when his husband didn’t protest or stiffen. “It’s starting to seem real”, he mused in wonder.

Magnus stiffened a little in his arms but didn’t pull away. “Please don’t make me sentimental when I’m this hormonal. We’re supposed to attend to a wedding and I don’t want to turn up as a sniveling mess.”

Alec shrugged and kissed the other’s cheek. “You’d still be beautiful. Especially in that tux.”

Magnus groaned. (In the kind of a manner that sent the best kind of tingle through all of Alec’s body.) “Don’t flirt with me right now or we’ll be late. You know what weddings do to us.”

Feeling their unborn child under his hand, Alec remembered very well how they got the previous time they attended to a wedding.

/

The wedding took place in a park right after dusk. Candles and floating lanterns provided light while guests gathered to their seats. Everything from the sky and the moon bathed in dark blue and gold, including the leaves floating down gently.

Spanish music, passionate and romantic all at once, began to play and the guests stood up when a beaming Luna appeared, throwing blue, golden and red petals. Following close behind, Andrew started to walk towards the makeshift altar. Behind a fidgety Lorenzo Magnus grinned as his gaze met Alec’s when his husband completed the journey by his friend’s side. The Inquisitor responded in kind. Both of them were thinking about the same thing.

_Remember when that was us?_

Lorenzo didn’t have the patience to wait until Andrew had reached his destination fully. The warlock dashed forward and met his beloved roughly five steps too early, clasping one larger hand in both of his. Lorenzo even leaned towards the other’s mouth but was stopped by a soft smile and a finger pressed against his lips.

“Not yet”, Andrew whispered. Sounding playful. “Let’s do something according to tradition today.”

Lorenzo pouted but relented, settling for walking the love of his life all the way through instead. Amused and touched, the guests sat down. And then it was time to exchange vows. Instead of the traditional ones the couple had written their own.

Lorenzo went first, sounding suspiciously choked up. “It’s not easy to surprise someone hundreds of years old, but... You did. You and our beautiful daughter are the best surprises I’ve ever had in my life and...” The man shook his head. “I don’t have the faintest idea how I’ve deserved you. But I’ll spend the rest of my life thanking whatever power sent you my way. Because you’ve made a better man out of me, you helped me become the best person I can be.” He cupped the omega’s face with his hand. “You may not be my first love but you are the last. My heart will be yours forever.”

Andrew had to clear his throat several times and blink furiously before he managed to start. “I’ve never had a family and... I thought that was how it’d always be and I was okay with it. Until I met you.” The man shook his head at the memories. “I saw you on the dancefloor with Madzie and... I knew that I found my home.” They pressed their foreheads together. “Our relationship hasn’t always been easy. But I’ve never doubted or regretted it, for even a second. Because I never felt truly alive until you came into my life. I want to be yours forever.”

And so their bond was all but sealed.

The reception was held at Lorenzo’s mansion, which was more than big enough. Having the party surrounded by people who actually cared about him, to honor his marriage with a man who loved him... It made the High Warlock so happy that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

By some miracle Lorenzo had become the one thing he once most envied Magnus for – beloved.

“Beautiful wedding”, Magnus complimented sincerely. But couldn’t resist teasing. “Not as beautiful as mine, of course, but still.”

Lorenzo smiled. On such a day it was hard to do anything else. He arched an eyebrow when the older man offered him a beautiful, exotic flower. “Now what’s that?”

“A piece of your wedding present from Alec and I.” Magnus went on when he’d accepted the bizarre gift. “The bonding process... It’s incredibly intense and intimate. You’ll want the perfect location for it. That’s not the same place where Alec and I had ours, of course, but hopefully it’ll be just as special to you.”

Later, when the party was over and Luna had been soothed, Magnus created a portal and the newlyweds stepped through with a great deal of curiosity. They found a beautiful, luxurious bungalow in the middle of a paradise like island. The island itself was breathtaking. The inside of their little love nest was something beyond. It’d been decorated with countless of candles and a massive amount of those same flowers Magnus handed over earlier. It screamed romance.

Andrew frowned when Lorenzo groaned loudly. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Now I really have to thank Bane”, he muttered.

/

After the wedding Alec and Magnus’ kids were still with Luke and Maryse. Which was for the best, considering the hormonal, very eager state of mind in which the pair returned home. The apartment filled with gasps, moans, giggles and cries of pleasure on their way towards the bedroom.

“Do you...”, Alec somehow managed to mutter between heated kisses. “... have any idea ...” More kisses rained down everywhere. “... how hard it was... to wait for this.... until now?”

“Hmm.” Magnus grabbed something delicate and succeeded in causing a spasm of delight. “Something certainly is hard.”

Alec gasped when the older man’s lips found a sensitive spot. “U-Untie me... right now... Want to... touch you.”

“Patience, my dear Alexander...” Magnus’ long and elegant, skilled fingers teased him in a manner that made all rational thinking impossible. “... is a virtue.”

Alec moaned. Loudly. “Magnus...!”

“Shh, Angel.” Magnus gifted him with a couple of new kisses. “You’ve looked after me and supported me so well through this pregnancy. Now relax and let me take care of you, like I promised to.”

Alec grunted, his back arching. And so help him, he pouted. “T-Tease.”

Magnus placed a finger to his lips. “Shh... The rope will come off soon.” (And likely wouldn’t be the only thing in the room doing so...) The man tilted his head. “The faces you’ve been making for the past couple of hours are so delicious that I think we’ll keep the plug in you a little longer. Would you like that?”

Alec nodded because for a while he was too breathless to speak. “Y-Yes... Please.”

The noises the couple made soon carried easily to where Church and Chairman were hiding under Rafael’s bed. Both wide eyed, until out of the blue Chairman licked the older one’s cheek. Church meowed grumpily before snuggling just a little closer to his companion.

/

Carefully away from prying pairs of eyes and ears, Sylvester called his true leader. “I’ve already gotten closer to them”, he reported. “But I’m not close enough yet. Something needs to happen for me to earn their trust, especially the warlock’s. We forgot to take into account how deeply he still mistrusts most Shadowhunters.” His eyes darkened. “I’ve come up with something. But the Circle may have to pay a price.”

“ _What do you propose?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you’re wondering... Yuuuuup, THAT kind of a plug. Thanks to this fic I now have ‘butt plugs’ in my Google search history. I regret nothing.)
> 
> (And no, we haven't seen the 'carrot vomit' incident. Feel free to imagine it.) (snickers)
> 
> Aaaaw, congrats Reyhill! And double aaaaaaw! How adorable is Malec-family? (smiles) Oh man... This Sylvester-guy promises BIG problems, though. We’ll see just what trouble he brings in the next chapter.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Another adorable pregnancy-development takes place. In the meantime Izzy takes the first steps towards making the orphanage reality. And the whole gang receives a nasty reminder that while Aldertree is gone, the Circle isn’t ancient history... (So yeah, we’re approaching ‘the brown stuff flies’ territory again.)
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	58. Of Hurt, Comfort and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another adorable pregnancy-development takes place. In the meantime Izzy takes the first steps towards making the orphanage reality. And the whole gang receives a nasty reminder that while Aldertree is gone, the Circle isn’t ancient history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday AAAAAAAND updating time! (grins) Oh boy, we’ll see what my head cooked up...
> 
> First, though... A MILLION thank yous for your absolutely amazing comments, support, listings and love! You have no idea happy and honored you make me feel. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go...!

/ _Magnus expected the hostile magic to hurt. And it did, just not in the way he’d anticipated. Because instead of getting injured physically he was sucked into a black hole. He closed his eyes. When they opened again, he was in his bedroom. Sort of. He looked around and frowned upon noticing that the bed and several other items seemed unfamiliar._

_Slowly, unsure what his body was ready for, he pushed himself to a sitting position, then up. He was pleased to discover that there weren’t any physical injuries. Catarina must’ve done a phenomenal job at healing him. His momentary relief was marred by a new discovery. Alec’s scent... It was missing. Where was his mate, anyway?_

_What was going on?_

_Soft music played in the kitchen and it sounded like someone was preparing food. Still groggy and confused, Magnus followed the sounds. A smile appeared when he found Alec, working on a frying pan with his back turned towards him. “Well. This is certainly a nice way to wake up.” He arched an eyebrow at how his husband had spiked up his hair. It suited him. “A new style? How long was I unconscious?”_

_The other male turned. And while the differences were subtle, they were easy to see, especially the eyes. “Papa? I’m Damian. Remember?” The young man moved the pan off the hot stove and approached him slowly. “You’re confusing things again. That’s why I spent the night here.”_

_Magnus felt dizzy and breathless. With how weak his knees went he fully expected to just stumble down. “Where’s Alexander?” he demanded hoarsely._

_Damian wiped his eyes so subtly that he nearly missed it. “He’s... He’s gone, papa. Has been for over a hundred years, now.”_

_It all came back to Magnus in a terrible, agonizing rush. How they danced around the topic of immortality until they stopped trying to talk about it entirely... How much it hurt to see the first grey hair and lines of a lived life on Alec’s face... How torturous it was to watch Alec grow sicker and weaker for decades, knowing that with every passing day the time of goodbyes grew closer... How horrible it was to see how feeble and pained aging made Alec, to a point where the once strong and proud Shadowhunter seemed to yearn death... It was even worse because Magnus himself stayed the same._

_There might’ve been some poetic beauty to growing old together. But when one continued to age and the other was doomed to be left behind... It was hard to see any beauty in how greedy death devoured Alec one gluttonous bite at a time. The loss killed a part of Magnus, too. He could feel it in his heart, which would never welcome another love again._

_The memory of their final moments together brought Magnus to his knees._

_Alec shuddered in his arms, waking up for the first time in days. And recognized him for the first time in almost two months, smiling sleepily at him. “... just had a beautiful dream.” The old, dying man then frowned. “Why are you crying?” Those would be his final words._

_Magnus shook his head, unable to stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. He gave his husband a kiss he knew would be the last. “Shh, don’t worry. Just go back to sleep. It’s alright to stand down and rest, now.”_

_Alec nuzzled his face against his hand and closed his eyes. Trusting him completely. Mere minutes later the alpha’s chest stilled._

_Somewhere in the distance Magnus heard Damian calling out to him. But he wasn't able to respond or focus. Because hellfire blazed in his chest, with such intensity that he couldn’t breathe._

_Then his eyes flew open. To find Catarina and Alec looking down at him. His mate – young, strong, healthy, alive. Tears in his eyes. A choked cry of relief left the man. “... the Angel ... Magnus...!” Desperate and needy, the alpha gathered him to his arms and held him close, clearly terrified that he’d disappear. “... lost you ... your heart, it stopped, Catarina almost didn't manage to start it again ...”_

_Magnus didn’t have enough breath to explain that his heart didn’t just stop, it shattered to pieces. As it was, he clung to Alec just as desperately as his beloved clung to him. The memory of the man’s withered form dying in his arms refused to leave his mind._

_And it continued to haunt him as he recovered. It took almost two weeks before Magnus was finally forced to accept that it wouldn’t go anywhere unless he did the most selfish thing he’d ever done. One morning after Alec woke up to an empty bed for the fifth time and came to find him the warlock whispered it out loud. His eyes on the city spreading outside their window because he couldn’t face the Shadowhunter and his hands clutching at a mug of tea that’d grown cold long since. “I’ve... been thinking about bonding officially. And... I think I’m finally ready for it.” He breathed to ease the tension sitting on his chest. “But first we must obtain the blessing of your family. And if you have any second thoughts at all, at any point, we’ll call it off immediately.”_

_Alec embraced and kissed him. With so much love and intensity that he dropped the mug. Sensing the sheer joy radiating from his mate, Magnus hated himself a little less._ /

/

Stepping out of an elevator in the building where Magnus had his office, Alec wasn’t exactly surprised to discover that he wasn’t the only Shadowhunter wandering the hallways. (Perhaps every Nephilim of Alicante didn’t trust Magnus but they had no qualms with coming to him for his services.) But he hadn’t expected to meet this familiar face. “Andrew? What are you doing here?”

Andrew smiled, his eyes twinkling in a way Alec knew well. “Izzy gave me the afternoon off so I decided to surprise Lorenzo. He’s here for the monthly report to the High Warlock of Alicante.” (Oh, how much the younger warlock hated those reports at first...! Perhaps they got along at the time but having to answer to Magnus was a blow at Lorenzo’s pride.) “He’s also making a contribution to the orphanage Magnus is going to open with Izzy. I think it’s his way of thanking for the amazing bonding and honeymoon getaway.”

Ah, yes. There was a new, familiar mark on Andrew’s neck, right above shoulder. One the man carried proudly. Alec’s eyes softened. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

Andrew nodded, because there weren’t words to describe such devotion and intimacy.

Thankfully Alec’s guard of the day stood in ceremony to wait in the hallway without having to be told to stay back. Quite soon they reached the correct door and froze after opening it. Magnus sat behind his desk, with Lorenzo standing in front of him to create a scene that might’ve seemed... suspicious. If it wasn’t for the bleeding nose Magnus sported.

“This isn’t my doing!” Lorenzo hurried to declare, not willing to face Alec’s protective wrath.

“I’m fine”, Magnus rushed to reassure. “According to Annie and all books nosebleeds are very common at this stage of pregnancy. They’re a nuisance but nothing dangerous.”

Alec’s left eyebrow twitched while he made his way to his husband, Lorenzo giving space without wasting a second. His protective instincts screamed to be unleashed. “Why haven’t you told me?” So perhaps he didn’t mean to sound as accusative as he did.

Magnus’ eyes filled with exasperation. “Like I said, I’m fine. We both are. This is hardly something I should report to you.” His gaze communicated very clearly ‘ _I love you, but if you don’t stop fussing so help me...!_ ’

Lorenzo cleared his throat. “I... think it’s time for us to leave, Andrew.” The two of them said their byes before hurrying out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway Andrew sighed. “Thanks. I didn’t want to stick around and hear them fighting “

Lorenzo shuddered as they rushed towards the elevator while growled heated sentences carried from the room. “It’s not the fight I’m worried about. But the making up.” They both jumped when the sound of something crashing to the floor could be heard. The guard still standing in wait seemed first alarmed, then mortified upon realizing what was likely happening in the room. Lorenzo felt sorry for him.

Alec and Magnus barely even remembered their friends. And they didn’t go... all the way. The pair exchanged languid kisses while Magnus lay on his desk, which looked like a hurricane struck it, with Alec on top of him. The way the alpha held the omega spoke of great urgency but the edge of panic was already easing. “Satisfied that we’re alright?” Magnus murmured while guiding one of Alec’s shaking hands to his stomach.

“Hmm.”

Magnus nodded. “Good. Because there’s a pen or something equally infuriating poking at my lower back and I’d like to get up, now.”

Alec helped him up. But instead of letting him stand fully on his own kept him in his arms, as close as physically possible. “This is one of those days, then?” Magnus shouldn’t have been surprised. The other’s nightmares woke him up the night before.

Alec sighed. The feel of him and their unborn miracle finally calming him. “I know that it’s stupid, that I’m being stupid. But... I can’t stop it.”

“It’s hardly stupid to worry about those you love. You’re overdramatic at times, perhaps, but not stupid.” Magnus inhaled a deep breath and combed his fingers through Alec’s hair. (Which made the man purr briefly.) “How about I wrap up my day and we go home? The children would enjoy a cuddly afternoon and I have a feeling that Biscuit would appreciate being released from babysitting duties early.”

Predictably Alec nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Let’s go home.” The man then snorted. “I can’t believe _you_ just called _me_ overdramatic.”

Considering the twins’ recent track record of scaring babysitters, they were a little worried about what might await. Certainly not for the first time their little ones caught them by surprise. Rafael sat in the living room with Church, reading a book out loud with the cat pretending to be bored but actually listening intently. Aurora amused herself with a magical rattle Catarina had bought, which changed to a different shape every time she shook it.

And Damian sat happily in Clary’s lap, focused intently on her very visibly pregnant stomach. “That’s your cousin in there, kicking really hard”, the redhead revealed conspiratorially. “I think he’s looking forward to meeting you.”

‘He’? That surprised the couple observing the exchange. They hadn’t known that Jace and Clary found out the gender. Or perhaps it was simply mother’s intuition.

It was impossible to tell how much of what she said Damian understood. He stared at the bump with a tilted head, brows furrowed in concentration. Then slumped against it with his arms opened wide, as though trying to give the mother-to-be and the unborn inside her a hug.

If the sight left Magnus a little misty eyed, then so be it.

/

When Magnus was pregnant with the twins Alec was the one who dragged home a mountain of books. This time the warlock spent as much time as he could spare going through them. Even as week eighteen started he couldn’t silence the infuriating voice in the back of his head, screaming that something horrible was going to happen. Annie’s continuous and patient reassurances that everything was alright with the baby failed to put his mind at ease.

Magnus couldn’t stop comparing this pregnancy to the previous one, despite knowing full well that there was a difference between twins and a single baby. And that every pregnancy was different. Had he already felt the babies’ magic by this point last time? He’d definitely experienced fluttering and even some fierce kicks. This time there’d been nothing that couldn’t have as well been blamed on indigestion. While his tiny bump had grown slightly, he craved for other solid signs that the child he and Alec created was there. It didn’t help that the sleepless nights hormones and aches caused left him with far too much time to think.

One evening after a busy day of working he planned to spend a few hours with those books. He was stalled by Rafael, who woke up crying from a horrible nightmare. The child refused to tell what the dream was about. Magnus got some little idea when the boy clung to him desperately, sobbing and chanting “Papa” over and over again. Rafael didn’t start to calm down until they lay side by side on his bed.

Magnus considered for a moment. Then raised a hand and waved it. He smiled when Rafael gasped at the beautiful, turquoise nightlight that appeared. It reminded them both soothingly of the twins’ magic. “When Madzie was around your age, one of these helped her whenever she had bad dreams. This was one of the first magic tricks I ever learned.”

Rafael nodded. Half-asleep but curious. “Who taught you?”

Magnus tensed up momentarily. He hadn’t foreseen that question. “My father, while I stayed with him.” He’d told the boy a selected few things about Asmodeus. Heritage fascinated the child greatly and the warlock wanted him to know some facts, just in case.

Rafael frowned. “But... He was a bad man.”

“He was. Someone to not be trusted.” Oh, how clearly Magnus saw that now. “But even the worst people have moments when they do something nice.” Especially when they want something, like a child’s trust. “That’s why my mind tricks me into missing him sometimes, even if I’d never let him back into my life again.” He wondered how much he could explain without it getting too confusing for someone so young. They watched the light, deep in thought. “My father tried to make me the worst version of myself. I want to help you accomplish the opposite. It’s what your father would want, too.”

Rafael mused for a moment. Then yawned. “’wanna be the best me”, the boy decided. “’show me how to make a nightlight?”

A small smile appeared to Magnus’ lips. “Of course, but not today. You should already be sleeping.” He pulled the kid closer. “Sweet dreams, little Cherub.”

“’night, papa”, Rafael mumbled. Face buried in his shoulder. “... ‘love you lots.”

Now that would’ve melted just about anyone’s heart. Magnus swallowed against a sudden lump in his throat. “I love you, too.”

Magnus didn’t know how long he’d been there, one hand caressing Rafael’s hair and the other resting on his stomach. Until he felt someone watching and turned his head to see Alec leaning against the doorway. Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get used to someone looking at him with such genuine, unconditional love. “Is he okay?” the Shadowhunter whispered.

Magnus nodded. “Just a nightmare.” He didn’t want to burden his beloved unnecessarily with his theory of what the dream was about. He was about to tell Alec to go back to their spacious, very much comfortable bed for some proper, much needed rest. Until something took his breath away.

There, under his hand, was definite movement inside his stomach. At first cautious, like butterfly’s wings. Then, as though the baby sensed his growing excitement, more confident motions. Not quite full kicks yet but close.

Alec frowned in confusion. “Magnus? What’s going on?”

Magnus swallowed thickly. “I’m... The baby is finally ready to say ‘hi’.”

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who’d been anxiously waiting for it. With speed that shouldn’t have surprised him Alec dashed to him and pressed an eager hand against his bump. The alpha’s eyes shone like actual stars. “Hello to you, too.”

Magnus didn’t even try to resist an adoring smile. “I hate to break the mood, but... I don’t think you can feel it yet.”

Alec huffed. “Shh.” After giving his nose a peck the taller man focused on his stomach once more. By then two large, protective hands were feeling it. “You definitely caught us by surprise. But... Know that we love you, so much that it’s scary. I hope that you can feel it in there.”

The motions in him changed, almost like the little one had been trying to reach out. Magnus wanted to share the sensation with Alec but couldn’t find his voice. So instead he lay a hand on top of Alec’s and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

The adults didn’t notice that Rafael was actually awake. The boy cracked one eye open to watch them interact. Then closed it again and fell into a peaceful slumber.

It was like Luna said. Nightmares were stupid, not something to be scared of. Everything would be okay.

/

Izzy and Magnus were highly motivated so finding the perfect building to operate as an orphanage didn’t take long. The whole gang, along with all their numerous supporters, decided to celebrate when the beautiful, old house in one of the most gorgeous parts of New York became theirs. The orphanage wasn’t reality just yet, of course, but it was a good step closer. At the party everyone seemed calm, happy and relaxed.

It was like they imagined that the Circle was nothing without its supposed leader Aldertree, Sylvester mused in outrage and disgust. It was like they hadn’t learned their lesson from the organization surviving the loss of Valentine. Well, if they’d forgotten, they were about to be reminded.

The new leader of the Circle approved of Sylvester’s plan but refused to reveal how, exactly, it’d be executed. Because when it happened, he’d have to appear genuinely surprised and ready to help. To save the day.

The evening stretched and despite being a patient man Sylvester began to grow restless. Working as Alec’s shadow wasn’t his favorite task, especially when he had to watch the man with Magnus. He already wondered if the right moment would never present itself. Until Alec received a call and retreated outside, away from the rest of the annoyingly protective crowd. Sylvester followed him soundlessly, just like he was expected to do, and without anyone else noticing sent a quick message.

‘ _I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Chicken for dinner sounds good._ ’ It was the code they agreed on. After that it was an intense waiting game.

Alec was distracted by what appeared to be a highly unpleasant phone conversation. Sylvester saw the shadow moving in a tree right outside the house’s yard area. Moonlight shone very briefly on something metallic. And Sylvester made his move.

With a cry of warning he tackled Alec to the ground. At the exact same moment an arrow flew. It was supposed to land harmlessly at a wall. Unfortunately fate decided to interfere.

Possibly alerted by his cry, or just looking for his husband, Magnus stepped outside. He had no hope of seeing the arrow coming, especially when his attention was claimed by Alec on the ground. It was possible that he didn’t notice it even as he fell with a soft gasp of surprise and lay unmoving.

For as long as he lived, Sylvester wouldn’t forget the way Alec howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Crap! Oh man...! After the nightmares Alec and Rafael had THIS happened. (whimpers) Let’s hope that everything will be okay...!
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Wanna yell at me? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: It’s revealed that the arrow isn’t the only problem, but what it was covered with also poses a threat. When they catch the one responsible Alec makes perfectly clear how grave of a mistake was made. Will there be a cure before time runs out?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	59. Venomous Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the full consequences of a recent attack befall, the gang fights to save not only one but two lives before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, admittedly, left you on a NASTY spot last time. Soooo, it’s about time I update...! First, though...
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, listings, love and support! It continues to baffle me that so many of you are reading this and emotionally invested. (HUGS) You’re AMAZING!
> 
> Awkay, then... Let’s cross our fingers, brace ourselves and go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> OFFICIAL THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER (especially the last part of this chapter): ‘A Light That Never Comes’ by Linkin Park ft Steve Aoki

/ _Maryse and Robert were the first members of Alec’s family the couple went to for a blessing. The former couple listened very quietly while Alec explained what the official bond would do. That their son would never grow old. Likely wouldn’t follow them to afterlife for centuries upon centuries. (Because while some in their world were immortal, no one actually lives forever.)_

_When neither of his parents said anything, Alec began to grow anxious. “Mom? Dad?”_

_His father blinked several times. “I... This is... a lot to take in.” The man’s eyes focused on him. “Is this... what you want?”_

_Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand when his husband stiffened slightly. And nodded resolutely. “Yes. With all my heart.”_

_“Then I support you.” His father sighed. “Alec, I tried to pressure you into marrying someone out of duty, like it was your responsibility to save our family’s reputation. I’m never standing in the way of what your heart wants again.”_

_The two Lightwoods exchanged a hug, which Magnus observed with a small smile on his face. He didn’t notice Maryse looking at him. “Magnus? How about I help you fetch the dessert?” Of course they both knew what her true intentions were._

_Alec frowned and Magnus did his best to reassure the alpha with a smile, despite being nervous himself. Maryse spoke as soon as they were in the privacy of the kitchen. “I know how much my son loves you. And I can tell how much you love him in return. I’ve seen that you two wouldn’t survive without each other. Yours is the kind of love no amount of centuries will lessen. I’m not going to stand in the way of Alec wanting to make that love official, in every way imaginable.” She gulped loudly. “I also know how much Alec loves his siblings, Robert and me. Going on after us... It isn’t going to be easy on him. He’s going to need a lot of support. So I... I want to ask you to do something for me.” She wiped her eyes. “After... After the rest of us are longer here... Make sure that Alec knows he isn't alone in the world. Look after my boy."_

_After all the years she spent hating Downworlders she trusted him with her oldest. Magnus nodded, so touched that finding his voice was a challenge. “I intend to”, he swore sincerely. “For as long as I live.”_

_Alec found the two of them embracing ten minutes later. Neither would tell him what they talked about. But he had a feeling that his mom gave their plan her blessing, too._ /

/

_That wasn’t supposed to happen._ The thought was so all-consuming that the shove with which Alec pushed him aside caught Sylvester off guard. His eyes were a fraction wider than usual and his chest felt oddly tight while he watched Alec rushing to where Magnus lay motionless.

A horrible, wounded sound pierced the evening’s calm while Alec caressed the unresponsive warlock’s face. The Shadowhunter’s whole tall frame shook. “Magnus, baby, wake up. Look at me, please.”

Sylvester waited for the wave of satisfaction that was supposed to follow a Downworlder, especially a powerful one, going down. It never came. Instead fury burned inside him.

_This... was... not... supposed... to... happen!_

By then Jace stormed out with a blade ready, obviously having sensed his parabatai’s distress. The blond’s face blanched at the sight of Magnus, who had an arrow sticking from his chest. “What the hell happened?” The question was aimed at Alec but the man was beyond comprehending anything but the lifeless-looking man before him. At least the arrow still twitched with breaths and heartbeats. It wasn’t like Sylvester would’ve particularly cared about Magnus but the mixed breed baby inside him, disgusting as it was, happened to be valuable.

“The Circle happened.” Sylvester clenched his jaw. “Keep watch, in case they try again. I saw where the attacker went, I’m going after them.”

Jace nodded sharply, visibly itching to go with him but unwilling to leave his brother’s side.

It wasn’t particularly difficult to find the attacker when the younger man met Sylvester as soon as he was at a safe distance from the building. A pair of wide green eyes made him see red. “I... I didn’t mean to...! The wind, it messed with the arrow and then the warlock...!”

Sylvester’s fist was swift and merciless. The other fell loudly, with an expression of betrayal. He huffed. “If you can’t take even a punch, then you should’ve never accepted this mission. They were already bound to go hard on you. Do you have any idea what they’ll do to you now? Especially if Bane dies?” He delivered another attack. “Now hit me. It needs to look like you actually struggled against being arrested.”

The other struck him obediently, with sheer terror in his eyes. “Please, you... you have to help me! Sy, please...! Don’t let them hurt me!”

Sylvester spat out blood from where his lip was just split. Then glared at the man he couldn’t afford to consider his little brother anymore. A memory of Alec’s anguished howl came to his mind. “After today’s mistake you’re beyond my help.”

/

Magnus had no idea what happened. One moment he was making his way out of the building, wondering where his mate disappeared off to. Then something hit him, burning like the flames that licked him on his way to Edom ages ago. And he fell, the pain and something else striking all will from his muscles.

Everything was hazy from there. There were voices and running steps. Despite how heavy his eyelids were getting he managed to open them just enough to see Alec’s horribly distraught face. There was some dirt staining one of those cheeks and he frowned upon failing to lift a hand to wipe it away. What was going on?

“... your eyes open ...” Alec’s voice echoed strangely, like there was a great deal of distance between them. “... ‘rina will be here soon ... stay with me ...”

For some strange reason Magnus felt like they’d been in a similar situation before but he was too sleepy for anything to make sense. Then a sharp spasm of agony went through him and he groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. “... ‘thing’s wrong”, he managed with what little breath he had left.

Alec hovered above him like a human shield and a large, calloused hand caressed him tenderly. He certainly didn’t mind, especially with how miserable he was feeling. But he hated how scared and heartbroken the alpha looked. “You got hurt. But you’ll be okay, you and our baby both. I promise.” Even in his current condition Magnus heard just how much Alec needed to believe his own words. “... stay awake ... with me ...”

Magnus wanted to do just that, so badly. But he was tired and it was starting to hurt far too much. “... Alec ...” He had no idea what it was that he wanted to say. It must’ve been something important but it faded from his mind. Along with all else.

Everything slipped away.

/

No matter how hard she tried to steel herself, nothing could’ve braced Catarina for what awaited when a frantic Simon led her outside. From his babbling she gathered that Magnus was injured somehow and it looked bad. Really bad.

When she saw her best friend, for a horrible moment she was certain that it was too late to do anything. Until it registered to her that the arrow lodged in Magnus’ chest was twitching. There was hope – fool’s hope, perhaps, but that was better than none. (She and Magnus had made it through great many horrific things with the aid of little more than fool’s hope.)

She’d known to expect the ferocious growl Alec gave when she approached. This was the alpha’s pregnant omega at his most vulnerable, after all. “I need to give him a look. So I know what’s going on and how to help him. Both of them.”

Her years as a nurse clearly paid off because her calming tone snapped Alec out of his protective haze. At least partially. The man nodded stiffly, a pair of razor-sharp eyes following her every move while she started her examination.

Deliberately slow and careful despite being all too aware that each second was precious, Catarina surveyed the damage. There wasn’t a lot of blood but she knew better than to take that as good sign. Soon she bit the inside her cheek to keep herself from cursing under her breath when she realized just how bad things were. She cleared her throat in hopes that her voice wouldn’t break. “The arrow... It’s very close to his heart.” There was a very real possibility that it’d nicked the vital organ or worse. “But that isn’t the only problem.” She pointed towards the green-black color starting to surround the wound. “I’m pretty sure that the arrow was laced with venom. We have to get it out.”

By some miracle Alec’s body managed to tense up further. The Shadowhunter inhaled sharply, bracing himself. “How?”

Catarina bit her teeth together to sharpen her focus. To not think about who it was she had to save. “The arrow needs to be pulled out. I’ll be ready, and I’ll stop the bleeding and do whatever I can to keep the venom from spreading.” Which, she hated to admit to herself, might not be enough.

“I’ll remove it”, Jace stated, his voice tighter than usual. The blond looked towards his parabatai. “It doesn’t have to be you. Let me help.” (It was a similar offer to what Jace made when it was Alec with an arrow in his chest and Magnus, who just lost his magic, sitting helplessly beside the alpha.)

Alec nodded, not even trying to speak in his current state of mind.

By then they had some audience, with others having realized that people kept disappearing. None of the three noticed. Catarina steeled her resolve just as Jace did. The Shadowhunter was incredibly fast. With a swift and efficient move, such meant for causing the minimum amount of pain, the arrow was pulled out. Magnus moaned without stirring but Alec’s safe, steadying hands kept him from shifting and causing further damage. Catarina operated like a lightning, all too aware of the potentially disastrous internal bleeding.

Magnus’ body responded to her magic infuriatingly slowly. There was a far too long, awful moment when Catarina feared that her skills wouldn’t be enough. But then, seconds after Alec unleashed a whimper of despair, the hole that was a hair from piercing Magnus’ heart began to close. It didn’t heal all the way but enough to give them a chance.

Neither she or Jace could watch when Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, whispering words that weren’t meant for their ears. “That’s it, the arrow’s gone. You did great. Just hang on and everything’s gonna be okay.”

Now they only had the venom to worry about, Catarina mused glumly.

/

Alec was only dimly aware of their arrival to the Institute. Until suddenly someone was pulling Magnus away from his arms and only Jace’s firm grasp on him kept him from attacking the medical team. It made all his protective instincts scream how easily his mate was taken from him. Afterwards he paced and paced because it was all he could do. His skin burned and itched maddeningly while he trembled from agony and shock.

“Alec?” Izzy’s voice managed to reach him. Her makeup seemed slightly smudged and under different circumstances her getting uncharacteristically emotional might’ve been mildly amusing. “Your legs are shaking. You should sit down before you fall.”

“Yeah”, Simon agreed with his wife. “We’ll wait here with you. I mean, if it’s okay. I can get you water. Or something.”

Alec was too overwhelmed and confused to feel satisfaction over still managing to strike fear in Simon. He looked around dazedly and realized that the waiting area was getting packed with people. Jace... Izzy... Simon... Raphael... Andrew... Lorenzo... Max... Even his parents. “Clary’s with the kids”, his parabatai explained. “Excluding you and Magnus she gets along with the twins the best, so...”

Alec nodded slowly and savored the comfort of knowing that three out of his four children were safe. He then focused on his parents. “What are you doing here?”

His father’s eyes were as sad as supportive. (To think how far the man had come from being unable to understand the relationship between him and the omega.) “Magnus and the baby are our family. Of course we’re here.”

Instead of answering verbally his mom hugged him. And there, feeling all the love in the room, for both him and Magnus... It took all Alec’s willpower to not start crying. (Because if he would’ve let himself break down, he wasn’t sure he would’ve managed to stop.)

/

Rafael had been told that his parents might not return before bedtime, which alone made him so restless that he couldn’t fall asleep. Then he heard Clary’s arrival, as well as adults talking in hushed and anxious voices. And his blood ran cold. Church didn’t protest when he took the cat to his arms and used all his courage to not hide under the bed.

Something so bad had happened that he wouldn’t be able to escape it by hiding.

Despite his age he could tell that Clary had been crying. Trying to sound braver and stronger than she seemed to be, she told him that his papa had been hurt. He couldn’t concentrate enough to hear further than that. Because he already knew what happened, he saw it in a nightmare.

Rafael began to sob hysterically, unable to stop himself. His tears fell on Church’s fur and the feline meowed irritably but still didn’t run away. “This... My fault”, he choked out through the lump in his throat. The weight of guilt threatened to crush his heart. “I saw it, in a dream. I should’ve told papa...! If I told papa...!”

Clary pulled him to a hug he didn’t feel he deserved. “You couldn’t have known”, she soothed him. “None of this is your fault, Rafe.”

Rafael couldn’t believe her. The nightmare – the arrow, his papa falling, his daddy screaming – played itself in his head, over and over again. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and cried harder. “I’m sorry...! I’m sorry...! I’m sorry...!” He kept repeating those words until he cried himself to sleep.

/

What seemed like forever later Alec comprehended very little of what first Catarina, then Annie tried to tell him. The entirely too clear part was that both Magnus and the baby were still fighting but needed a cure, desperately. Whatever the venom was it seemed to be shutting down the warlock’s vitals and ensured that the arrow wound couldn’t be closed entirely. Raging and still rising fever had taken over Magnus’ body while it attempted to free itself from the toxin. The toll that might have on the child the man carried... Alec would’ve preferred to not think about it.

With a hand that was far from steady Alec moved a strand of hair that’d strayed to Magnus’ sweaty forehead. The unnatural, unhealthy heat his skin met made a shiver go through him. “I hope you can both hear me, because... I need you to know that I’m here. And I need you to hang on because...” His voice broke so badly that he had to pause. “I... I won’t lose you. I can’t.” It was even more true than the first time he said it.

They were married with children, one of which was on the way. All their hopes and dreams for the future... For what could be centuries together... Even the thought of losing all that, losing his world that came to his formerly hollow life with glitter and magic, was unbearable. Unfathomable.

Alec tightened his hand around one of Magnus’ while the other was placed on the still small bump. He didn’t even notice how his eyes filled with moisture. “I’ll do anything, absolutely anything, to save you. No matter how bleak things seem I’m not giving up on you.” His voice was barely audible but full of unshakeable conviction. “So I... I need you to not give up, either.” His desperate gaze was on Magnus’ unconscious face that seemed to have lost all color. “I’ve seen how hard you fight for those you love. Now fight for me. Fight for our baby. Please, don’t... Don’t give up on us.”

Alec had no idea how long he kept talking before exhaustion won. His sleep was light and restless. Until he startled fully awake to Magnus moving. At first he was desperate enough to hope that his beloved was waking up. Until he noticed that the subtle but visible quakes overtaking the smaller man’s body were something of far darker origin.

By the time Catarina and Helen, along with several members of the medical team, burst into the room he was frantic. “He... He started shaking. What’s going on?”

The look Helen gave him before focusing on the warlock wasn’t reassuring. But at least she was honest. “Very soon Magnus will have seizures.” She barked orders and a list of medication to the medics. “... cardiac distress ...”, were the only two words that made sense to him.

Alec jumped and almost lashed out when Catarina lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn’t seem any more optimistic than Helen did. “Alec, this isn’t something you should see.” ( _Again_ , they both added in their heads.) “And we need space to work. Wait outside, alright? There’s nothing you can do here.”

Those final words sucked all fight from Alec. In shock enough to be numb, he sauntered out of the room like a zombie. The hallway around him was painfully bright and unnaturally quiet. He could hear his own ragged breaths and the terrified hammering of his aching heart.

“Alec?” Sylvester’s voice made him shiver. He hadn’t noticed the man standing on guard outside the door. “What’s going on?”

Alec shook his head. If he voiced it, it’d become too real and... “Any new information?”

Jace, who’d been keeping watch as well, seemed reluctant to answer. “The attacker’s name is Dominick Bluefeather.” (After a moment Alec recognized the surname of one of the men who arrested Magnus unlawfully. He’d memorized every single one of them, after all.) “He’s nineteen and has been working for Circle for over a year.”

Alec very honestly didn’t care how young the man was. “Has he said anything about the venom yet?” They needed to know what was killing his husband and baby. They were running out of time quickly and their only hope was a damned Circle member who’d rather see Magnus dead.

Jace hesitated again. “He, ah... hasn’t said much yet. According to him the longer he stalls answering, the longer he’ll avoid a certain death sentence.”

“He imagines that death is the worst possible outcome for him?” Alec’s helplessness transformed terrifyingly easily to such rage that was barely human. His eyes blazed. “Take me to him”, he commanded in a low growl. “That son of a bitch is going to talk to me.”

/

Dominick had been sitting on the floor of his holding cell with his face in his hands. He looked up swiftly when the door opened. “Syl? What’s going on?”

Sylvester’s face betrayed nothing. “I’m supposed to take you to the interrogation room for another session.” His big brother wasn’t gentle while hauling him up. “His parabatai is trying to hold him back but Lightwood will probably be there soon.”

Dominick’s heart raced while what was about to happen sunk in. He agreed to this plan so his brother would obtain Alec and Magnus’ trust. He even accepted the idea of being arrested, for Circle and his family. But now, with everything going wrong and falling apart... He panicked. “He’s gonna kill me!”

“You only have yourself to blame for this mess”, Sylvester hissed.

Dominick moved without a thought, barely realizing what he was doing. Suddenly Sylvester was on the floor, with a bleeding gash on his head. And Dominick ran, as fast as his feet carried. He actually made it out of the Institute.

Just like Magnus, Dominick never saw the arrow that took him down coming. It hit his leg, making him tumble down with a scream of pain and frustration. Then Alec Lightwood-Bane’s long shadow loomed on him. “Try to run away again... and I’ll gladly use several more arrows. I know how to put them to the most painful places without killing you. Resist giving me the information I need to save my husband and the child he carries... and I’ll break every bone in your body, one by one, until you’re begging me to let you speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s officially on a warpath. Let’s hope that Dominick cracks like a rotten little nut before it’s too late...! Poor Malec. (whimpers) 
> 
> Soooo... Okay, yell at me – I deserve it...! Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from me! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: While Alec puts his training to good use to obtain answers, Magnus continues to deteriorate.  
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	60. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alec interrogates the Circle member Magnus and the baby fight for their lives. Will there be an antidote before it’s too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I’ve been fluish so finishing this chapter took me AGES. I REALLY hope that it turned out okay. (winces)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! They mean more to me than you could ever imagine. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! Fingers crossed, and I REALLY hope you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus and Alec agreed that the archer should ask for Jace’s blessing alone. It was a huge thing for his parabatai to swallow and the blond didn’t usually react well to being overwhelmed. The further Alec got with the explanation the tenser Jace became._

_Alec gave his brother time, all too aware of the anxiety coursing inside the other man. Eventually Jace frowned, clearly struggling to process what he just heard. “So... You’d be immortal?”_

_Alec nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He wasn’t sure how well he could comprehend it himself. It was beyond surreal to imagine himself a hundred or even two hundred years into the future when he’d always believed that he’d die young._

_Jace mulled that over. Then looked at him. “You want me to be honest?” The blond breathed in deep. “I could sense how shattered you were when you had to break up with Magnus. After how you fought to get him back from Edom and watching you at your wedding... I started to have a feeling that if an opportunity like this would come along, you’d take it. To make sure that you’d done everything possible to ensure that you’d never have to leave him again.” The other squeezed his shoulder. “It hurts, to think that I have to leave you behind, especially when you already experienced once how much it hurts. But chances are that I’d go first, anyway. And let’s face it. Your soul would never find peace with Magnus’ left behind.”_

_Relief sent a warm wave through Alec. “So... You approve?”_

_“Of course I do. I may be your parabatai. But you’re Magnus’, have been since you two first met. You have to stop basing your life’s choices on the opinions of others and go for what you really want.” Jace smiled. “Besides, if I ever have kids and they turn out to be as good at getting into a trouble as I am, they’ll need you for the rest of their lives.” It was the first time since the angels stole Clary’s memories and took her from them his brother spoke of something like that. (Alec almost pointed out as much before changing his mind. If Jace was starting to move on he wasn’t going to jeopardize it.)_

_They exchanged a hug. “Just so you know...” Alec cleared his throat. “Whatever happens, I’m not going back on our oath. Where I go, you go too. As long as I’m alive a piece of you will be as well.”_

_“I know. But... It feels good to hear you say it.” Did Jace actually sound sentimental? “Do me a favor? Give me a warning before you two... seal the deal. Because I’ve got a feeling that it’s going to be so intense that I have to avoid being in a public place.”_

_“Jace!”_

_It took a couple of hours before Alec headed back home. Magnus was cooking when he got there and he stood watching for a mighty while. Not too long ago he imagined that fifty years is a long time. Now he dared to let himself dream of something far more permanent._

_Sensing him there, Magnus peered over his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. “Hey. How did it go?”_

_“Better than I expected.” Because really, it did. Alec still sensed echoes of Jace’s emotional turmoil but it was nothing like the hurricane he’d dreaded. “It’s going to take a while before he embraces the whole thing fully but... He approves. Honestly.”_

_Magnus made his way to him and Alec accepted the hug he was shielded with gratefully. The warlock gave him a long moment. “Is there anything I can do for you?”_

_Alec shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He tightened his hold on the smaller man. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”_ /

/

The infirmary room’s air was thick with tension while Catarina and Helen led the battle to save Magnus’ life. They managed to bring the warlock out of the series of seizures that took over his body. But he and the baby inside him were weakened further. While inserting a tube to help Magnus breathe and listening to the too slow heartbeats of their two patients machinery reported, they knew more clearly than before that time was running out.

At a moment when no one was listening in on her Catarina leaned closer to Magnus’ ear. She hated the unhealthy heat radiating from him. “Come on, you idiot”, she murmured. “Do I really have to remind you of what’s at stake here?” She breathed hard to sort out her thoughts enough to continue. “This is your best friend speaking, and you remember how rude we declared Ragnor to be after his death. Don’t you dare put me through that twice.” She swallowed laboriously. “Also, remember that you have three kids at home, trusting you to come back. Then there’s the one inside you, who’s fighting so very hard to hang on. And Alec...” She shook her head, not wanting to even imagine what the Shadowhunter would do if he lost the omega. Because she knew. “Magnus, you have to hang in there. Because, if we’d lose you today... We both know that we’d lose three lives.”

/

“Bane... He’s a monster. And an abomination. But he...” Dominick shrieked when Alec slammed a booted foot on his injured leg and stepped on it hard. “He wasn’t... supposed to get hurt...!”

Alec’s eyes flashed. If the idiot imagined that those words would get him out of trouble... “I know. The Circle already tried to kill me once before. Which is why I have a bodyguard.” He leaned closer, keeping his foot firmly in place. “Now focus really hard. Because what you say during the next fifteen seconds makes all the difference for you.” He clenched his jaw before growling out. “What sort of venom is killing my husband?”

Dominick shook his head frantically. “No. If I tell... you will kill... me...”

Helpless fury shot through Alec while he activated his strength rune. Then he yanked away the arrow, making the other scream, before finding a new target for his foot. His voice barely carried through Dominick’s howl when a rib or two cracked under pressure. “If you believe that giving an answer would lead to your death... then what do you reckon happens if Magnus dies?”

Dominick breathed hard, panic loud and clear in his tear-filled eyes. A frantic gaze searched for a way out of trouble to find none. “Angel’s Curse.” The young man tried to smile icily but it was more of a grimace. “Befitting... huh? Angels curse... a relationship like yours.”

His blood boiling, Alec pressed his boot on the Circle member’s throat. He bit his teeth together so tightly that it hurt before testing his voice. “Iz?”

“ _Angel’s Curse is a flower from the Seelie realm. Beautiful but incredibly toxic._ ” Izzy paused for a second. “ _I’ll have to consult Meliorn, but there should be an antidote._ ” The question was, would they get their hands on it fast enough?

Some other day Alec might’ve been bothered by his sister associating with her ex. As it was, he had far more urgent things to worry about. Besides, Meliorn had proven himself to be a trustworthy ally and a worthy leader for his people. “Work as fast as you can. And keep me posted.”

“ _Of course._ ” Izzy sighed. “ _Alec... I’m so sorry._ ”

A shudder went through Alec. “That makes two of us.” That arrow was meant for him, wasn’t it? The guilt and pain that thought caused transformed to wrath and he refocused on Dominick. His foot moved just enough to allow the other to breathe and talk again. “The attack... I’m not buying that you would’ve planned it all alone. Who gives you orders now that Aldertree’s dead?”

“Aldertree?” Despite several broken bones and other injuries Dominick started to laugh hysterically. “You... You seriously... don’t know anything... do you?” The man breathed hard, trying to keep panic at bay. “They’ll free this world... of Downworld scum... and traitors like you.”

“They?” Alec rewarded the other’s idiotic resistance and even stupider slipup by grabbing the man’s arm and twisting it. With the help of strength rune it was chillingly easy to carry on until bone was about to break. He would’ve gladly aimed at face but didn’t want to render the Circle member incoherent. “Give me names... and I will put an end to this.”

It was easy to pinpoint the exact second when Dominick realized that he had no other choice. The man gasped once, twice. “The leader... He’s Nicolas M...” Without any sort of a warning Dominick gurgled while his body arched and head was thrown back. His eyes widened before glazing over. And then, with a trickle of blood coming from his ear and nose, he was dead.

Alec stared in shock before screaming out loud from frustration. After recovering he checked for a pulse and breathing, to find no trace of either. Dominick was well and truly gone.

“Alec?” Jace gave the corpse a shocked look upon arrival. “What happened? Was there an attack?”

Alec shook his head. “Either he had a sudden stroke or there’s something in his head that caused this.” He gave his brother a dark look. “The Circle still has a living leader. And apparently there’s someone else we need to be on a lookout for.”

Jace swore loudly before looking over his shoulder. “Sylvester, help me out. Let’s get this son of a bitch to Izzy’s table.”

Unfortunately neither brother noticed the rather curious, agonized look that flashed in Sylvester’s eyes for a second before he managed to hide it. Jace was preoccupied by picking up Dominick. And Alec’s whole world tilted hazardously at Catarina’s voice in his ear. “ _How quickly can you get to the infirmary? Because things... aren’t looking good._ ”

/

The room was very quiet when Alec rushed in. All the monitors were on but the sound had been switched off. “The noise bothered him”, Catarina explained quietly. She knew that her eyes were red and puffy but didn’t manage to care. “We’re still watching over him and the little one carefully but right now this peace and quiet is what they need.” They also needed Alec, she could tell. Her gaze registered how the baby’s jumpy, dangerously slow heartbeat stabilized the moment he arrived.

Alec nodded slowly, his gaze locked on his mate. He appeared achingly young and vulnerable. Especially for someone who had another person’s blood on his clothes. “You said... it’s bad?”

Catarina’s stomach rolled. She needed all the years she’d spent as a medical professional to help her through. And she didn’t want to explain just how bad the situation was. “We’ve done our best to ensure that he’s comfortable.” That sounded horribly lot like ‘We’ve done everything we could’. She pressed her hand against the visibly pained man’s back comfortingly. “I’ll let you two have some time alone. See that button? Press it if you need me.” The knowledge that things could, and without an antidote would, get worse was a bitter pill to swallow.

Alec acknowledged her words with a nod but she had a feeling that he didn’t pay a lot of attention to what she said. Catarina made it to a small room that had no other occupants before breaking down for a few moments. Her magic shattered a window and a few glass vials while she unleashed her tears.

/

Alec waited until the door slid closed before letting himself focus fully on Magnus. His whole body started to shake at how close to being completely gone the warlock clearly was. “We... We have a way to save you, now.” Well, almost. It just had to be brought to the Institute before it’d be too late. He took Magnus’ hand into both of his larger ones and held on tight. “So I need you to hold on. Just a little longer. We...” His voice broke. “We’re supposed to always find our way back to each other. Remember?”

Magnus remained unresponsive, the hand in Alec’s hold far too warm from a dangerously high fever. Desperate and in need of solid evidence that there was still hope, the Shadowhunter moved his other hand gently to the omega’s bump. To blink thrice from surprise almost immediately.

Perhaps Magnus couldn’t hear him but someone else did. Because there, under his touch, the softest of all thrusts made contact. Like the baby was trying to reach out to him. And then a breathtakingly beautiful, pure white light surrounded him and Magnus. It took a moment before he realized in disbelief that it was their child’s magic.

Had there ever been a warlock with white magic? Alec decided that the question was irrelevant at the moment. What mattered was that their tiniest miracle was still there and obviously had no intention to give up, despite the devastating odds.

A tear slid down Alec’s cheek while he leaned closer to kiss the bump. “It’s me. It’s daddy. I’m right here and...” He sniffled, just once. “I’m so glad that you are, too. You’re as strong as your papa, aren’t you?” When he closed his eyes and blocked out the sterile reek of the infirmary, he could trick himself into believing that they were home. Safe where no one and nothing could hurt them. “I know that you’re scared and tired right now. But everything’s going to be okay, I promise. Just hang in there for me.”

The baby continued to kick softly, the motions heartbreakingly feeble and incredibly soothing all at once. Eventually they lulled Alec to sleep unwillingly. He was startled back to the waken world by a hand landing on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Izzy. His desperate hope was reflected in her eyes. “I just gave him the antidote. It’s all up to him, now.”

Alec found it hard to feel optimistic despite her words. Because under his touch his child had stopped moving. He did his best to convince himself that it didn’t mean what his worst fears reported it did. He couldn’t bring himself to look towards the monitors to find out for sure.

/

With the antidote administrated and another round of waiting game starting Izzy focused her restless, guilt tinged energy on Dominick’s body. She was in the middle of that work when Sylvester walked into the room. He seemed nauseated along with something else upon discovering her patient’s brain on wide open display. (Well, she’d seen worse reactions to her work.) “Do you have any idea what killed him yet?” the man inquired at last.

Izzy’s dark eyes were fixed on Dominick. “In a minute. Let me just... dig through this.” It took some delicate work but soon she held something in a pair of tweezers. A broken capsule that still had a few drops of something blue in it. She snorted. “The Circle definitely stole this idea from one of those action movies Jace made me watch.”

“What is it?” Sylvester asked after a pause during which he attempted to compose himself.

“An explosive.” Izzy showed him another small item, a skin colored disc. “I found this earlier. It’s a comm system, so tiny that it wasn’t discovered when he was examined upon arrest. Whoever triggered the explosive monitored him the whole time, heard him almost spilling too much and decided to put an end to it.” She almost felt sorry for the kid. Until she remembered that Magnus and the baby his brother-in-law carried were fighting for their lives.

“Shit.” Sylvester actually seemed shocked. Despite everything the Circle had reportedly done. “That’s cold.”

Izzy shrugged and tossed both of her discoveries to a tiny plastic bag. “That’s Circle for you, how it’s been since Valentine’s days.” She felt sick upon remembering how Valentine killed Jace for his own sick purposes. “They’re more than willing to kill their own for their cause. Even the lives of fellow Shadowhunters mean nothing to them. Imagine what the world would be like with such people in charge.”

Izzy was so concentrated on her duties and deep in thought that she didn’t see Sylvester leaving the room. He barely made it to a toilet before throwing up, tears gathering to his eyes but not spilling. Immediately after his mouth opened for a scream that had no sound.

/

The hours of waiting which followed were torture. Magnus’ fever broke, then rose again before breaking for good. It was then Catarina and Helen finally dared to declare that the antidote was working. There was one more seizure that, mercifully, ended quickly. Shortly after a new dawn Magnus was extubated. Alec was kicked out of the room for that and he used the time to call home. Clary reported that the twins had spent most of the night before crying. (Judging by how hoarse she was, she joined them.) Shock had him speechless when she told him that Rafael saw Magnus’ injury in beforehand but was far too young to understand what it meant. It seemed that their kids were even more magical than he’d thought...!

When Alec was allowed to return to Magnus he kicked off his shoes and slid into the too narrow bed without a second thought. He couldn’t stand even the thought of being further than that for another second. Some of the tension that’d been weighing him down eased when he sensed the natural body heat radiating from Magnus. The alpha was soothed further when the omega sighed happily and even in his unconscious state snuggled closer to him.

For the first time he dared to believe that everything would be okay.

Sun was almost all the way up by the time Magnus sighed and shifted slightly in his hold. After some more time and a visible amount effort a pair of stunningly beautiful cat eyes opened for him. “... had a lovely dream”, Magnus murmured.

Alec huffed. The urge to kiss his husband was so strong that he didn’t even try to fight back. It tasted of salt, ache, relief and victory. “And I just had one of my worst nightmares.” He nuzzled his head against his mate and breathed in the other’s familiar scent. “But it’s over, now, so let’s not worry about it.”

Magnus frowned, too out of it to understand. “... happened? ... long did I sleep?”

_Too long_ , Alec wanted to answer. “For a while”, he settled for. “A lot happened while you slept. Apparently Rafe had a premonition.” (They really needed to look into that. Later. Much later. For now he’d focus on getting his beloved well enough to take him home.) “Our little one also discovered new tricks. Gave me a few good kicks. And showed some magic. It’s white.” His pride was clearly audible.

Magnus smiled sleepily, eyes barely staying open. “... sounds beautiful.” The warlock would fall asleep soon but the thought didn’t scare Alec. This time it’d be the good, healing kind sleep.

“It is. I can’t wait for you to see it, too.” Alec pressed a hand against the other’s stomach and was pleased when the baby responded with a flutter-like tap. “We made a strong one”, he whispered, his voice suspiciously emotional.

“Hmm.” Magnus kissed his neck. “Sleep. Have sweet dreams this time.” It sounded like they both needed rest.

Alec’s features softened while he pulled the smaller man closer. “I love you.” It felt important to say that, after... everything.

“... love you, too.”

Alec fell asleep like that. With his husband in his arms and their child kicking gently under his hand. His dreams were the pleasant kind.

/

Meanwhile Sylvester confronted his leader. His eyes were far darker than usual. “You put a bomb into my brother’s head and killed him?” he growled.

The older man huffed. “He stopped being your brother the moment he messed up what was supposed to be a simple mission. After begging to be included. And then he almost revealed our names to Lightwood. His punishment was deserved.”

Sylvester breathed hard against the boiling under his skin. It was harder than it should’ve been to remind himself that Dominick’s fate was an unfortunate price for a greater cause. And entirely his brother’s own fault. “Did he know about the explosive?”

“Of course not. He was an idiot but not enough so to consent to a miniature bomb in his head. It was inserted when he was sedated lightly for a dental procedure.” The leader rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so appalled. You and I both knew to expect that he might fail. And you’ve done worse to the family members of others.”

That was true but didn’t erase the bitter taste in Sylvester’s mouth. “What next? Another attack?”

“Of course not! They’re on high alert and expect us to make our move. If we want to get what we’re after, we have to wait until the creature in Bane is strong enough to be taken.” The leader slammed the book he'd been reading closed. “Perhaps this disaster was worth something, after all. They may trust you more since they imagine that Lightwood was supposed to get hit and you saved his life. Right now your main job is to do damage control. Unless you have a death wish, don’t let them find out who you are.”

/

Magnus wasn’t exactly ready to go home yet the following day but it was where he needed to be. And where he was needed. As though reading his mind, Simon placed the twins to his arms almost as soon as he walked in. Aurora chirped joyously and nuzzled her face against his mating mark. Damian sulked like mini-Alec and clutched at his shirt in a way that clearly said ‘Don’t you dare go anywhere anymore’.

Magnus hummed softly. “I do appreciate you both having inherited my love for dramatics. But I’m alright, now. There’s no need for fuss anymore.” Perhaps those reassurances were aimed partially at Alec, who stood right beside him like a second shadow or a personal guard. The alpha hadn’t dared to move away from him outside necessary bathroom breaks since he woke up. He still wondered what, exactly happened and how badly he startled his beloved, along with other people. His memories were fuzzy and no one seemed eager to share the full story with him. The arrow wound on his chest that’d definitely scar was fairly telling.

The twins started purring and latched onto him more tightly.

There was one child who didn’t come to greet him. After leaving the twins to Alec’s care Magnus headed to Rafael’s room and sat beside the bed. “I heard that you’ve been blaming yourself for things that aren’t your fault. And I think we should talk about it.”

The tiny sob he just heard tore at his heart. “... should’ve told you. You got hurt.”

“I got hurt because of a bad man who isn’t going to hurt anyone anymore. Smart and brave as you are, you’re too young to have understood what you saw and that it was real.” Magnus hoped that he was making progress. “It wasn’t your fault, I promise. And I’d never lie to you.”

It took a few moments. But eventually Rafael crawled out of hiding the and climbed to his waiting arms, burying his face to his chest. (Church emerged simultaneously and climbed to the mage’s shoulder, then settled there like it wasn’t a big deal.) “I was so scared, papa”, the boy whispered. One tiny hand was placed against his stomach. “Are you and baby really okay, now?”

Magnus nodded and pulled the child closer. “We are, Little Cherub. Do you feel how the little one moves?” He went on after Rafael uttered a soft, bewildered ‘Uh huh’. “We’re both happy to be home.”

The whole family was in need of comfort and closeness. Deciding to postpone lunch, the couple settled to their bed with their kids and cats. Before long Rafael was smiling in his sleep, head pressed against Magnus’ bump. Damian slumbered like a starfish, one fist clutching at one finger from each of his parents. Aurora had curled up half on top of Alec’s arm and half on her twin. At the foot of the bed Church and Chairman were huddled together so that it was difficult to tell where one cat ended and the other began. Alec and Magnus admired the sight fondly and exchanged a long, savoring kiss before falling asleep as well.

None of them had any horrible dreams or premonitions of the horrors future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Dominick didn’t get the chance to sing more. (POUTS) BUT, what matters is that Magnus is okay and the family is together once more. Thank gosh! What do you think of the baby’s white magic?
> 
> AND, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Was it ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always make my days brighter.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Malec learns more about Rafael’s newfound ability and the name of the new Circle leader. Along with a connection to Rafael that shocks them.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> THE NEXT FIVE TO SIX CHAPTERS WILL BE MOSTLY FLUFF. Because I think Malec needs some time to enjoy their family and this pregnancy. I REALLY hope that you won’t find it boring!
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. 
> 
> Take care!


	61. Magical Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take a few moments to enjoy each other and their family. And find out their unborn baby’s gender, along with other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update! (BEAMS) First, though...
> 
> You guys are seriously amazing! THAN YOU, for all your comments, love and support. I can’t believe so many of you love this story so much. (HUGS) You have no idea how much you inspire me!
> 
> Awkay, let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy this fluffier piece of the ride.

/ _Last but not least it was time to ask for Izzy and Max’s blessing. Which Alec and Magnus decided to do over an evening in with stupid action movies and Chinese takeout. It took Max roughly half a movie to notice that they were up to something. “So, what’s wrong? You’re not in trouble again, are you?”_

_Alec was too amused to be insulted by his brother suggesting that he got into a trouble a lot. “Nothing like that! We just...” Magnus’ hand brushing his gave him all the courage he needed to go on. “... found out something amazing. And we’d like to hear what you think about it.”_

_The two listened shockingly patiently. “So... You’re asking for Alec’s family’s permission to bond officially?” Max sounded almost touched. “That’s so old school.”_

_Magnus shrugged with twinkling eyes, immediately in on the joke. (Alec adored how in tune with each other’s humor the two were.) “Well, I’m hundreds of years old. That’s about as... ‘old school’ as it gets.”_

_Max smirked back. Then stuffed his mouth full of rice and sauce just before speaking. “Since you care about what others think too much...” The teenager swallowed. “... I approve. Forever together... That’s the kind of sentimental stuff Alec wants.”_

_Alec swatted his brother upside the head playfully. Which was closer to ruffling the boy’s hair. “Hey!”_

_Max rolled his eyes theatrically. (Which he’d definitely learned from his brother-in-law.) “Come on! We all know that you’re not the big, tough guy you pretend to be when it comes to Magnus.”_

_Izzy pointed a chopstick at Max. “For that comment I’m giving you one of my spring rolls.” She then smiled at him and Magnus. “I approve, too, by the way. You seriously have to ask? I’ve been your biggest shipper since day one. You two boneheads might not have ended up together if I didn’t invite Magnus to you first wedding.” Her eyes softened when she looked at the warlock. “And at your wedding I said that I’ve never seen Alec look as happy as he does with you. I know that he loves all of us siblings, even when we mess up. But you’re his world.”_

_Alec didn’t fight the urge to kiss his sister’s cheek. He then sobered. “This... means that you’ll grow old and I won’t.”_

_Izzy shrugged. “None of us knows what the future brings, Alec. And if that’s how it’ll go... Then you’ll be there to watch our kids grow old. I don’t know better hands to leave them to.”_

_Alec came very closer to losing control over his emotions._

_Luckily Max decided to lighten the moment by lifting a fortune cookie. “Guys? Fortune cookie toast to immortal Alec!”_

_And so they toasted to that._ /

/

Alec and Magnus wanted answers to understand what sort of powers Rafael had, so they’d be able to support him. And there was one person who might be able to help more than others. Rafael seemed nervous while Brother Zachariah was about to examine him. “Will it hurt?” the boy asked quietly, trying very hard to be brave.

Zachariah shook his head with a small smile. He used his lips to speak, likely to avoid startling the child further. “No. But you can ask me to stop at any time, and your parents will be here with you through it all.”

That seemed to offer some comfort and Rafael appeared less terrified when the whole thing actually started after a nod of approval from both parents and son.

Zachariah was true to his word. It was over in less than ten minutes and Rafael withdrew happily from the room to draw, needing distance from all people. The grownups also needed a chance to talk without him listening.

Zachariah had a surprised look on his face. “This... is remarkable. He’s been given foresight, the ability to catch glimpses of the future. I’ve never seen it manifest quite like this before.”

“Is it dangerous?” Alec demanded. Brows furrowed. “Should we block it somehow until he’s readier to handle it?”

Zachariah shook his head. “I doubt it’d be dangerous, so much as occasionally unpleasant. And from my experience suppressing things like this does more harm than good. But he does need help to be able to handle this and now that we know what’s going on, we’ll keep a close eye on him.” The Brother looked at Magnus. “I’m glad you invited me.”

Magnus nodded. Visibly still mulling over the whole thing. “As her last deed his mother summoned a demon to bring him back from the dead. Do you think this has something to do with that?”

Alec’s stomach clenched at memories of how vulnerable to Lilith Jace was after his resurrection.

“I’m certain that he came back with this new ability, as well as in a years younger body”, Zachariah agreed. Then went on as though having read Alec’s mind. “The demon which brought him back influenced him greatly and not only with this... gift. There’s a great deal of darkness to his soul and magic, which is why his powers always come out red. Yet I can also feel something else inside him, strong enough to shield him from having to go through what Jace did. Like a protective spell or a blessing. I'd suspect that angels interfered but this is the kind of a thing they'd rather not have anything to do with.”

“Ragnor”, Magnus murmured softly.

Zachariah sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if his soul recognized his son’s and tried to help. And he always was almost as fond of dramatics as you.” The Brother gave them a few moments to digest the idea. “This ability... It’s going to terrify him and he’s going to need a lot of help to learn how to control it as well as possible. But he has just what he needs to manage it.” The man glanced towards them both. “You two.”

Rafael tensed up in a heartbreaking manner when his parents approached him. The boy also hunched a little. “Did I fail it?”

Both men shook their heads. “No, Little Cherub”, Magnus denied firmly, his tone tender, and let Alec finish. “We just found out that you’re even more magical and special than we already knew you were.”

/

A few days later Alec tensed up when he came home. The apartment was too quiet. “Magnus? Rafe?”

He was just about to reach out for a weapon when Rafael stepped out of the living room, a finger on his lips. “Shh! Dami’s training.”

Alec... didn’t have the faintest clue what that meant. But at least nothing sinister seemed to be happening. Curious, he followed his oldest and blinked twice at what awaited.

Church and Chairman lay on a couch, watching something so intently that their tails twitched in perfect sync. Aurora sat on the floor and stared at the same direction, breathing fast and her eyes wide. Almost at the center of the attention sat Magnus, arms stretched open. “Come here, Little Blueberry”, the man urged gently. “I know that you want to, and it’s perfectly safe.”

Unaware of all the eyes trained on him, Damian stood leaning on their living room table. Then, visibly bracing himself, the baby began to take wobbly steps towards his papa. One, two, and Alec held his breath, disbelieving and so proud that his chest threatened to burst. Three, four. And that was where the child’s balance began to break.

Magnus’ hand moved but Rafael was faster. Red magic wrapped around Damian, holding him steady, and the baby squealed in delight. Aurora rejoiced as well, sparks of turquoise magic flying triumphantly while she clapped and giggled. Magnus chuckled and hugged both boys as soon as he reached them. “That was incredible work, from both of you!”

Alec still had hard time believing what he just saw. “His first steps...!” He was there to watch over Izzy and Max when they took theirs. It was even more spectacular when it was his own child.

Magnus nodded, his eyes full of joy. “He’s been considering it all day. Getting up, then sitting down, over and over again. But I think he wanted you to be home first.”

Alec really liked that thought. After greeting his omega properly with a kiss he ruffled his younger son’s dark locks, which made the child sneeze and pout. Then he did the same for Rafael, who leaned to his hand happily. “I think he was brave because he had his papa and brother helping him.”

Rafael’s eyes shone while he looked at Alec. “Of course I help. He’s my brother. It’s my job.”

The family wasn’t paying attention to Sylvester, who escorted Alec home, so they didn’t see the torn look that appeared to his eyes fleetingly before he left hurriedly.

/

A couple of weeks after the latest nightmare ended Alec and Magnus were alarmed when Izzy invited them to the New York Institute with an uncharacteristically curt, rather urgent message. She and Andrew were hard at work when they got there. “That partial name you got from Dominick... We’ve been digging to figure out who it could be”, Andrew announced. “I just managed to bring back a file someone tried to destroy.” The man turned a computer’s screen towards them. “Nicolas Moonlake. He was a radical thinker during Valentine’s era and his own Institute basically disowned him to avoid upsetting local Downworld communities. He would’ve been deruned for disobeying orders constantly but he vanished before that sentence was carried out. Since then he’s been a ghost.”

Alec’s brows furrowed in disapproval. “He sounds like an active threat. Why wasn’t I notified of him before?”

Izzy gave him a wry look. “Because a year after he disappeared the London Institute had him declared dead to save face. As far as the world knows he doesn’t exist anymore.”

Alec clenched his jaw. Heads were going to roll for this. “Only he does, and he’s had all this time to resurrect the Circle. We need to make a worldwide warrant for his arrest. We have pictures, right?”

Andrew huffed in a very Lorenzo-like manner. “Do you think I’m a rookie at my job? Of course we have pictures, despite the London Institute having done everything they could to destroy all evidence of him.”

Magnus and Alec leaned closer, wanting to see their enemy. Dark hair that had touches of silver on it... Piercing blue eyes... A goatee that was uncomfortably lot like Magnus’... And then, in one picture, they saw something even more shocking. A younger woman with joyless eyes, standing beside him at an important meeting. A woman they recognized from a photograph that’d been hidden to Ragnor’s old home.

“Who is she?” Magnus managed.

“According to the data I’ve processed so far Lyra, his wife.” Andrew frowned. “Why... are you looking at her like that?”

“Because she’s Rafael’s mother.” Alec’s head spun a little while trying to absorb the new information. “If Moonlake was radical before... His last straw was that his wife had a Downworlder’s child.”

Andrew blanched, Izzy swore loudly.

“I second the worldwide search warrant. But don’t tell anyone who absolutely doesn’t have to know about his ties to Rafael.” Magnus’ eyes flashed protectively. “And Rafael will never, ever find out about this. This monster isn’t his parent or anything else to him. That child has too much weight on his shoulders already. If someone drags my son’s name into his mess, they will answer to me.”

It was silly, really, how thrilled Magnus getting protective over their children made Alec. He shifted one leg to hide a... swelling problem but the smirks on Izzy and his husband’s faces suggested that they noticed. “Now we know who we’re up against. Let’s smoke him out.” Alec went on after receiving a warning glance from his mate. “Carefully, of course. This is a new generation of Circle members, such who don’t hesitate to kill their own to keep their secrets. Imagine what they’re ready to do to their enemies.”

“Well...” Izzy shrugged, her eyes ablaze. She’d always been a warrior and this battle had already cost her dearly. “As soon as we get the chance, we’ll show them what we’re capable off.”

/

After the, to make the understatement of the millennia, scare from Magnus’ brush with death both the baby and papa were under a close watch. Just in case. Magnus’ wound had finished healing as well as it ever could and while slightly elevated, his blood pressure was at an acceptable level. The baby didn’t move around as much as the twins once did but flexed every day enough for both parents to know that their little one was still there. They also got to admire occasional bursts of breathtakingly beautiful white magic. So far only when it was just them present, even the twins and Rafael made the baby shy.

Magnus was twenty-two weeks along while Annie started a yet another scan. “I’ve understood that you two have made a big decision and want to know the gender. Assuming that the coy little thing agrees to cooperate.”

“Yes”, the couple announced together. Magnus shrugged. “We hate surprises.”

Alec rolled his eyes in a way he’d definitely picked up from his husband. “I still can’t believe you saying that. You’re the king of surprises.”

Magnus released a tiny burst of blue magic that brushed the Shadowhunter’s cheek tenderly. Both men’s eyes softened from adoration. “So you keep telling me.”

Annie didn’t try to fight back a smile. “Alright, let’s get this done before you two start making out in front of me.” She got to work while Alec blushed and Magnus smirked almost proudly. With the baby growing fast, now, the search didn’t take long. When she found the right spot the child yawned. “Someone’s sleepy. Looks like this one’s getting your night owl genes, too, Magnus.” Her gaze did a quick sweep. “Everything seems to be in order. He’s grown up a lot since I last met him.”

“My back agrees”, Magnus grumbled half-heartedly. Then her choice of words sunk in. “Hang on... ‘He’?”

Alec’s eyes shone. “Another son?” Of course he would’ve been just as happy with either gender but now, knowing which one was coming... It was easy to see him imagining what the child would look like.

Annie nodded. Silly, really, how she was almost as excited as the parents. Those two definitely deserved this joy after everything they’d gone through. “Yup. Unless I need more anatomy lessons that’s definitely a baby boy in there.”

It didn’t matter that there was gel all over Magnus’ stomach. Not even attempting to stop themselves, the couple embraced as soon as the warlock was sitting up. Annie had never seen anyone cradling another person with as much affection and protectiveness as Alec held on to Magnus. The two whispered to each other so quietly that she didn’t hear and the words weren’t meant for her ears, anyway.

Annie gathered her things and left the pair alone to enjoy their peace.

/

Dominick’s funeral was a small, somber affair. For obvious reasons Sylvester couldn’t attend without blowing his cover but he observed from a safe distance. His mother and little brother, who was only four and too young to understand the whole thing fully, wept loudly. Sylvester couldn’t bring himself to shed a tear, couldn’t process what he was feeling. His whole body shook and he balled his fists so tightly that nails nearly dug into skin despite the black gloves he wore.

Surely there was no point in mourning someone who deserved their fate?

Later that day a fellow Circle member provided him with a chance to visit his father in jail without it arousing suspicion. They only had a few minutes so he told about the funeral briefly. To frown upon finding his father watching him with suspicion. “What?”

“You seem troubled.” The older man tilted his head. “Don’t tell me you’re starting to have doubts.”

With a great deal of experience Sylvester hid his emotional turmoil. “Of course not.” Truthfully, he still had no idea how he felt.

His father nodded. “Good. Your brother died because he wasn’t a worthy member of this family and devoted to our cause. Be wiser.”

Sylvester couldn’t find sleep that night. His thoughts kept returning to how Jace rushed to help Alec, and to how little his father seemed to care about his own son’s death. Then, of all things, he was stuck with the mental image of Rafael breaking Damian’s fall, hard as he attempted to banish it. He didn’t feel wiser, just nauseated and confused.

Eventually Sylvester got up. Then made his way to a punching bag. He kept beating it until his knuckles bled and he couldn’t think too much anymore.

/

Alec wasn’t startled when he woke up to an empty bed because he could tell almost instantly that his mate was nearby. Dragging himself out of the bed with a yawn, he followed his instincts to the balcony. At first the white glow he saw almost as soon as he left the bedroom surprised him, until he recognized his unborn son’s magic.

Magnus stood on the balcony with one hand attempting to rub at his back and the other stroking soothing circles on his stomach. “I’m sorry that I woke you up. But try to settle down, now. Your sister has inherited my tendency to stay up too late and I’d appreciate you finding a better sleep rhythm.”

Alec felt a pang of sympathy. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waistline, so that one of his hands remained on the bump, and kissed the man’s neck. “Hey. Feeling uncomfortable?” There were many things about the pregnancy that had him excited. This wasn’t one of them.

“Back cramps.” Magnus sighed and leaned closer to him. “I’m sorry, I tried not to wake you up.”

Alec huffed. “We already talked about this when you were pregnant with the twins, remember? If you can’t sleep, I want to keep you company and help.”

Magnus rewarded his devotion with a long, sweet kiss. And nosed his neck afterwards, which caused pleasant shivers. “I knew I found a good one.”

Alec’s cheeks colored slightly and his chest puffed up at the praise. He focused on the magical glow around them. “I’m surprised that his is white. It’s really beautiful. Has any other warlock ever had that before?”

“As far as I know, no. But our children have a special heritage.” Magnus seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Such as he was, Asmodeus was once an angel.” Before falling and turning into a monster. “And you’re a Nephilim. Our son has more than a drop of angelic blood in him.” The mage inhaled deeply when the kicks and other movements inside him began to lessen, the baby starting to fall asleep. “I can already feel that he’s going to be even more powerful than his siblings, possibly even more powerful than I am. I dread to imagine how much chaos he’ll cause.”

“He’s going to be amazing.” Alec pulled his beloved closer. “I’m not worried. He has you to teach him.”

“And you.” Magnus looked at him in a way that did funny things to his heart. “I couldn’t have found a better daddy for my children.”

The way they held each other said ‘We’re in this together’ – and together they’d give their little ones everything they were without as children.

“Now stop trying to distract me from noticing how miserable you’re feeling.” There was a certain kind of determination in Alec’s eyes. “Let’s go back to bed and I’ll give you the best back massage you’ve ever had.”

“With extras?” Magnus inquired mischievously, instantly aboard.

“Of course.”

A little over two hours later they were asleep in each other’s arms. Sated, happy and comfortable. All the shadows of the future felt far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THAT, is family fluff. (smiles) Aaaaw! They so deserve this breather and happiness. Anyone agree? Also, some of you already guessed the revelation about the Circle leader. GO YOU! (grins and high fives) Now that... very unpleasant man just needs to die. (growls) And double aaaw, a baby boy! I know that some of you wanted a baby girl but my mind's eye could only see another boy, so... (shrugs helplessly and smiles)
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	62. Restless Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael struggles with his new ability. Alec and Magnus take him to a very special place for some peace and quiet. The twins also enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that basically typed itself. Whether that’s a good or scary thing. (chuckles) 
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes me that you’re still out there, after all this time. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _The pair had been quite focused on considering the official bonding and Alec had been incredibly busy with his duties as the Inquisitor. So it was only understandable that they didn’t notice a subtle but remarkable development happening almost directly under their noses. Until Jia invited Magnus to a meeting. Dreading what might come Alec joined him, not about to let his omega face whatever was to be discussed alone._

_Jia... actually seemed something like excited. “Please, sit down. This is a formal meeting but the matter I’m about to present isn’t an unpleasant one.”_

_The couple wasn’t quite sure they could believe that. Magnus lifted his chin. “I’m all ears, then”, he urged, swiftly losing his patience._

_“A lot people here in Alicante saw footage of you protecting that Shadowhunter child. You nearly died while the child’s own father did nothing but watch and... Well. It had people talking and thinking.” She pushed a very official looking sheet of paper towards him. “Alec has been working on creating something like this for a while, now. With the public starting to demand equality and opening their eyes, I think the time is finally right.”_

_Curious, Magnus studied the document. Soon his heart skipped a beat, perhaps even two. Because it was the contract of the High Warlock of Alicante._

_Magnus stared at the paper. Then at Jia. “Are you serious?”_

_Jia nodded. “Even Clave couldn’t say ‘no’. You two have been changing this world since you got together. And now it’s finally ready to change. Let’s embrace it.”_

_Magnus embraced Alec as well, once they got home after he’d signed the document. “So that’s...”, the mage murmured in between loving kisses. “... that secret project you’ve been working on.”_

_Alec smiled at him, visibly thrilled to see him so happy. “After everything you’ve done for Alicante, and to change our world with me... You deserve the honor. This is your home. And the warlocks here... They’re your people. I see how hard you work to guide and protect them, every day. I wanted to make it official.”_

_Magnus looked at his husband in awe. Then snapped his fingers to create a portal. “There’s somewhere I want to take you. To thank you.”_

_Alec took his hand and followed him, because there wasn’t a single place in their world or any other where he wouldn’t follow his omega. He was amazed speechless when they entered a breathtakingly beautiful, mist filled forest. It was a little dark and full of tall trees. The thick layer of moss on the ground and beard lichen on the tree branches made it look like a fairytale world._

_“According to legends ancient spirits reside here.” Magnus closed his eyes for a while, as though sensing those wraiths. “The wise and gentle kind, even older than most of the angels.”_

_Alec liked that thought. “I believe those stories. Even I can feel the magic in the air.”_

_They first stood, then sat down in a silence, basking in the forest’s surreal, unique atmosphere. “When I spent time with the Silent Brothers... I was sad, scared, confused and angry, far from in control over my powers.” Magnus wasn’t proud of that time of his life, when he was reeling from being in Edom with his father. But he accepted it as a part of his story. “They told me to find a place where I feel perfectly safe, where I can silence my mind entirely and just breathe. I tried at least a hundred locations before ending up here. And... For the first time I felt one with my magic, and myself.” He took a deep breath of the forest’s fresh air. “I spent a week here, that first time. When I headed back, I took the name Magus Bane.”_

_Alec smiled and squeezed his hand. “So... This is a special place?”_

_Magnus nodded firmly, eyes on his beloved’s. “The only thing in my life that’s as special to me as you. That’s why I chose to bring you here today, despite once swearing that I’d never come here with another person.”_

_Alec’s eyes softened. “In that case... Thank you, for the honor.”_

_“I believe it’s me who should be grateful.” Magnus brushed Alec’s wedding ring with his finger. “If I’m somehow worthy of the love and faith you have for me... I wouldn’t have become the kind of a person you see without this place.”_

_Neither managed to talk after that. They kissed, at first sweetly, then with constantly increasing passion. In the middle of the world’s most special forest and possibly under the watch of ancient spirits they ensured with their bodies and souls that neither doubted how special they were to each other. Of all the times they’d made love that certainly was the most intimate._

_At least until Alec groaned. “Sorry to ruin the mood, but... There’s a cone digging through the skin of my back.”_ /

/

After finding out themselves Alec and Magnus were eager to share the gender of their baby with their nearest and dearest. It took a while before they found a moment that fit into everyone’s busy schedules. Their loft’s living room grew crowded as everyone gathered around a white cake and stared at it in eager anticipation.

Alec had a big smile on his face. Magnus’ eyes twinkled with mischief. “Is everyone ready?” After a series of impatient nods and a grumbled ‘Just spill already’ from Jace the mage glanced towards Rafael, who did his best to hide between Alec and Luna. “See, that’s why daddy and I have been teaching you patience. Now...” The man clapped his hands together theatrically. “... here we go!”

A snap of fingers later the cake’s frosting turned light blue.

The room exploded to a storm of cheers and congratulations. “I knew it!” Clary squealed, overcome by pregnancy hormones. (Aurora mimicked her instantly, smiling widely and her arms spread wide open.) The redhead swatted Jace’s arm lightly. “You kept telling me that as Alec’s parabatai you were sure it’s a girl. You should’ve listened to me.”

Jace huffed, then kissed his wife.

Maryse scoffed fondly at the couple’s antics, then focused on Rafael with a small smile. “A new brother, huh? Are you excited?”

Rafael nodded. Shy but brave enough to smile back. “Yeah. I wanna teach him magic.”

“He’s lucky to have you for a brother.” After adoring the child’s pleased facial expression, she focused on the parents to be. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

The duo tensed up. Coming up with a name that didn’t remind of Magnus’ exes or other unpleasant people was already a challenge with Damian. They didn’t look forward to going through that workload again. (Well, of course they actually did.) “We’re... working on it”, Alec settled for.

“Time for cake!” Magnus announced, effectively drawing attention elsewhere.

/

Rafael was terrified of his newfound ability. When Magnus was twenty-six weeks pregnant that fear reached a level that kept the child from sleeping at night. That was when the parents chose to take him to a place that brought his papa a great deal of peace, once upon a time.

Magnus’ special, magical forest was an instant hit among their children. Damian watched the view and pursed his lips critically. Then took two determined steps before flopping down on the moss and rolling with an excited squeal. From her daddy’s arms Aurora observed her brother warily before whimpering and kicking demandingly. Taking the hint, Alec let her down. Instead of dropping herself to the ground, like she usually did, Aurora stood tall. Her parents held their breaths while she took a step, then another. Damian emitted a sound of distress when her balance broke but her giggling made him laugh as well.

Then a toad came seemingly out of nowhere, hopping across the green forest floor in front of her. Aurora stared at the creature, panting hard and eyes shining from joy. Very soon she cast a pleading look towards her parents.

Alec shook his head immediately. “Oh, no! We are not getting you a pet toad.”

“Jace would be petrified”, Magnus pointed out with suspiciously gleaming eyes.

Alec groaned. “Don’t encourage her. Besides, weren’t you supposed to hate reptiles?”

“Yes, reptiles, but I’m fine with amphibians.”

Aurora frowned and focused intensely. Her lips moved while she attempted to repeat the big word. “Am... A...” In the end she sneezed, sparks of turquoise magic flying everywhere.

A small distance away Rafael sat on the exact same rock his papa occupied numerous times in his youth. Eyes closed, breathing deeply and evenly. When Magnus made his way to the boy, he opened his eyes slightly. “I like being here”, the child stated. “It’s quiet. I don’t feel scared.”

“Good.” Magnus caressed the kid’s hair. “Eventually you’ll learn to not feel scared in Alicante, either. And we can come back here as many times as you like.” He went on after a nod from Rafael. “Are you ready to go home, now?”

Rafael nodded again and took his hand. The answer the boy gave came with genuine bravery. “Yeah.”

By the time they made it home Rafael had fallen asleep in Magnus’ arms. And with Church curled up beside him the child slept for almost a full day. His parents didn’t have time to rejoice over their success because they were busy with Chairman chasing a toad Aurora smuggled in somehow.

/

Since Dominick’s death Sylvester had found his current mission increasingly exhausting. He wanted to believe that it was because he had to spend time so close to such a sickening family angels surely frowned upon. But if he would’ve dared to be honest with himself, he would’ve acknowledged that the true problem lay elsewhere.

One morning Magnus announced that he'd walk Sylvester and Alec to the Inquisitor’s office. Clary, who was already on a maternity leave and needed something to do, offered to babysit. Quite soon it became apparent that the warlock wanted to talk with his husband somewhere little ears weren’t listening. “So you won’t worry, in case you try to call me... I’ll be at a long, likely tedious meeting in a couple of hours.” Magnus’ gaze scanned for Alec’s reaction before the man went on. “And as of tomorrow, I’ll take on some of my professional duties.”

Alec’s eyes flashed in a manner that Sylvester already knew didn’t promise anything good. “What? You’re pregnant and you just almost...!” The taller man couldn’t finish the sentence.

Magnus clenched his jaw. “I’m pregnant, not incapacitated. And Catarina will be there to set me straight if I’m at a risk of overworking myself.” The omega took his alpha’s hand and Sylvester had to look away. “Alexander, I want to make this world a better place as much as you do. And for that I have to actually work, before the baby is born and occupies my time.”

Alec’s eyebrows were furrowed. But the man clearly knew that his mate’s mind was made up. “What if there’s another attack?” Alec asked quietly, very obviously voicing his greatest fear.

Magnus smiled softly. “I can look after myself. And if it makes you feel better...” The mage glanced towards him. “... Sylvester could join me, just for today, once you’re safely at your office.”

Alec certainly didn’t seem fully satisfied. But accepted the idea as the best possible option. Quite soon Sylvester awaited with revulsion and anxiety for a portal to be opened.

Magnus, however, had different plans. “Let’s walk. Sometimes it’s quite enjoyable to do things the mundane way.” The warlock grimaced briefly. “And judging by all the kicking that’s going on, the baby wants some fresh air.”

They advanced in a thoughtful but not exactly uncomfortable silence. Which Magnus broke. “I... haven’t had the chance to thank you. For saving one of the four people most precious to me in this world.” The man rubbed at his abdomen. “Well, five now.”

Sylvester looked away, surprised to feel a twinge of discomfort. Far too late it occurred to him that there was a reason the omega wanted to talk to him alone. “No need to thank me. I was only doing my duty.” _Besides, the whole thing failed spectacularly._ “And I didn’t manage to keep that arrow from hitting you.”

“Is that why you’ve been so distressed since then?” Magnus’ question surprised him enough to make him shudder. “I’ve seen this... weight on you. And I’ve been wondering if everything’s alright.”

“Because you don’t want someone emotionally preoccupied in charge over your husband’s safety?”

“True.” Magnus didn’t sound or seem offended. “But I’m also worried about you.”

Sylvester... didn’t know what to make of that. All his instincts screamed at him to not fall for the trick. He considered his next words carefully. “There’s... been some family problems.” That should be vague enough. “I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s alright. It won’t have an impact on the quality of my work.” He’d do his duty, what his leader and father expected of him. What he was meant to do. Even if he had nightmares of Dominick every night.

Magnus seemed to see far too much. “I’m aware that we don’t trust each other yet. But I wanted you to know that I’m aware something’s wrong and you can talk to me about it at any time. I also want you to know how grateful I am for you keeping Alec safe.”

Sylvester nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Magnus nodded back. “Good talk. Now let’s find some watermelon popsicles before the meeting begins.”

Sylvester walked beside the man he was raised to despise like a genuine protector. After they reached the building where Magnus had his office he was forced to watch the Downworlder interacting with his people. He saw none of the evil, unnatural things he’d been taught to believe in. Instead Magnus faced the other warlocks like a brother or a parent. At one point a couple of Shadowhunter children came to play with the youngest warlocks. Magnus’ door was open for everyone and he even let a Nephilim girl feel the baby inside him kicking.

Sylvester had no idea what to think because he felt something he absolutely hadn’t anticipated or wanted. Something he couldn’t understand. Guilt.

/

Rafael didn’t know what woke him up. His eyes flew open and darted around while his magic did a quick, restless sweep over the apartment. He couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. So what was going on?

Slowly, his legs shaking, Rafael crawled out of the bed. His heartrate sped up when he noticed that the room’s door was closed and it was dark. He never closed the door, nor did he ever switch off his nightlight.

So scared that he whimpered, he opened the door and peered out. There was no one in the pitch-black hallway. “Daddy? Papa?” No one answered him. Even the twins were quiet.

Rafael’s legs shook worse than before as he advanced cautiously. He was only steps away from his parents’ bedroom when he saw a shadow standing nearby. A man who hadn’t stopped haunting him even after people said he was dead.

The man placed a finger against his lips. “Shh. Be a good boy and stay quiet. I’m not here for your injections this time. Soon I will claim a special weapon.” After those words the man entered the bedroom and closed the door.

Rafael stood absolutely still, paralyzed by shock. His mouth opened but panic kept him from making a sound. Until he started to scream.

“Shh, shh...” Where did that voice come from? “Rafe, it’s okay, shh. You’re safe.”

Rafael blinked once, twice. Suddenly the bedroom’s door was open. And his daddy was there, holding him in his arms while he mewled from terror, no longer having enough breath for a scream.

Rafael’s heart raced as reality began to clarify. And then he started to sob, clutching at his daddy’s shirt. “He... He’s here...! The man...!” He trailed off, too scared to voice the rest.

A hand brushed his cheek and for the first time he noticed his papa, who was keeping his magic under control with his own. “I think you saw something really terrifying in your mind and sleepwalked, Little Cherub.” The man smiled comfortingly. “We’re all safe, I promise.”

Rafael nodded, even if he wasn’t entirely sure he believed that. That was when he realized that his pants were wet and whimpered once more while coloring from shame. “... made a mess ...”

His papa snapped his fingers and the embarrassing mess was all gone. “Don’t worry, that could happen to anyone.” The warlock joined the hug and he latched onto the man as tightly as onto his daddy. “We’ll talk about what you saw in the morning. For now, we should all try to get some proper sleep.”

Rafael was surprised and thrilled when the adults led him to their bedroom and let him snuggle between them. Feeling them close and seeing that there was no one else in the room helped him calm down.

Rafael was close to falling asleep when he noticed something that made him gasp. Sparks of pure, white light even he recognized as angelic. They created beautiful patterns on the walls and ceiling.

“I think the baby wants you to know that he’s alright, too”, his papa revealed. “He’s kicking very hard.”

Rafael needed no further invitation. A little wary at first, he placed a hand on his papa’s bump. The first couple of strong kicks made him bolder and he pressed harder. Minutes later he fell asleep with a smile on his face, certain that everything was alright in the world.

/

Once Rafael was fast asleep Alec sighed heavily. “What do you think? Another premonition?”

Magnus nodded grimly. “A very intense one.” The warlock’s eyes flashed. “I think Moonlake will make his move soon.”

Alec clenched his jaw. “Well, we’re ready.” He pulled his husband closer. “We’ll catch Moonlake. And he’ll never hurt this family again.”

Magnus kissed his jaw while Alec's hand rubbed soothing patterns on the warlock’s bump. Not another word was spoken. Because they both wanted and needed to believe that they’d be able to stop whatever their son saw.

Perhaps there was a more or less figurative devil nearly at their threshold. But that night their home was quiet and safe, with Magnus’ wards protecting it unwaveringly. So the pair slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! FAMILY FLUUUUUFF. (BEAMS) But yeah, of course there had to be that tiny bit of scary stuff at the end. (groans)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS makes my days brighter.
> 
> Also... TO THOSE COUNTING: three fluffy chapters left. (Well, the third one ends... in an unfortunate way...)
> 
> VOTING TIME! What do you think the twins’ first words should be? Because we’re VERY close to that exciting moment!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. 
> 
> Take care!


	63. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins speak their first words. Malec has some precious downtime with their kids and Clace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update! (grins and rubs hands together)
> 
> Before getting to the chapter... WOAH! THANK YOU, a million times, for your bafflingly amazing comments, love and support. It makes me SO HAPPY that so many of you enjoys this story as much as I enjoy typing this! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Magnus’ new job was certainly a cause for celebration. Those habitants of Alicante who supported his and Alec’s cause were all invited, regardless of race. The warlock was touched to notice that along with his own people great many Shadowhunters actually attended._

_Over the course of his long, long life he’d witnessed the world changing great many times. Sometimes for better, far too often for worse. Seeing such progress never ceased to amaze him._

_Of course several familiar faces were in attendance. Lorenzo scoffed while approaching him with a glass of champagne. “So to outshine the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn, you helped invent a brand new one?”_

_Magnus grinned, knowing that his rival and something-like-a-friend was only half-serious. “I have my husband to thank for that.” He raised his glass to Alec, who returned his gesture with a love-filled little smile from where he was talking with Andrew. “The world is certainly changing.”_

_“That it is.” Lorenzo clenched his jaw in a manner that suggested the words to come weren’t easy to utter. “And for that... we all have you and Alec both to thank. So congratulations.” The other’s eyes hardened a little. “But just so you know... I’ll be watching you, so do a good job.”_

_Magnus nodded. Very aware of how much he was trusted with while given this new position. “I’ll do my best.” He needed to go against his very nature and believe that it’d be enough._

_Quite soon it became apparent that something was expected of him. Under Alec’s supportive gaze he took a stand to address those present. “I know that you’re all expecting me to give a grand speech. But...” He let his gaze sweep across his wide mixture of spectators. “... I think the view in front of me speaks for itself quite well.” His eyes softened. “Together we’ve seen Valentine fall and a better world starting to rise from the fear, prejudices and hatred he tried to fill us all with. He attempted to turn us against each other but today shows me more clearly than anything else that we won. All of us.” There was a palpable amount of love, acceptance and peace in the room. He felt that same peace in his own heart, more strongly than ever before. “Thank you, for coming here today. For believing in me. For believing that we can make a difference. I believe in us, too.” He raised his glass. His eyes met Alec’s, briefly but meaningfully, before his attention was on all the participants. “To us!”_

_“To us!” everyone chorused._

_Once they’d toasted, he snapped his fingers. Everyone rushed outside when the sounds of fireworks came from there. Many gasped as angelic white, golden and blue lights illuminated the night sky. Eventually it settled to blue that was identical to what could be seen the day he sealed the rift, fully ready spend eternity in Edom to save Alicante and those he loved._

_Alec’s whole face was full of awe while the Inquisitor stood beside him. “You’re...”, the man started fondly. But couldn’t find the right word._

_Magnus kissed his husband’s cheek. “... magical? I’m aware. Surely you knew to expect that I wouldn’t be able to resist adding some dramatics.”_

_Later that evening the pair headed home. Alec was confused when Magnus stopped him behind their door by tightening his hold on his hand. “Something wrong?” the alpha inquired._

_“No such thing, I hope.” Magnus seemed smug, mysterious and hesitant all at once. “While you were at work I... made some changes. I hope you won’t mind.”_

_Alec arched a curious eyebrow. As a response Magnus opened the door and they walked in. To find the loft they shared in New York, down to every little detail._

_“Keeping the apartment in New York was more and more like having an emergency exit. So, I decided that it was time to relocate it here”, Magnus explained. “Because Alicante is our home, now, with its faults and all. This is where we belong, both of us. With our people.”_

_The kiss Alec gave him said more than any words ever could’ve. Later they made love in the familiar bed they’d both missed, in the golden sheets they adored. For the first time since moving out of New York they truly felt like they were home._ /

/

Certainly not for the first time Alec woke up to an empty bed. The further the pregnancy advanced the harder Magnus found sleeping. The infuriatingly rare times when Alec managed to catch those restless nights, he was determined to make sure that his mate wouldn’t have to suffer through the discomfort alone.

Alec followed soft singing to the apartment’s balcony. Magnus stood there, holding Damian in his arms. The baby wasn’t exactly asleep but seemed to feel so comfortable that it wasn’t far off.

Once Magnus noticed him they greeted each other with a small kiss, which made Damian growl briefly. “The one time Aurora fell asleep easily he’s been fussy. I decided to take him outside for fresh air before she would’ve woken up.”

Alec sighed and shook his head. “Our kids are bad at sleeping properly.” He handed out a mug while keeping one for himself. “Chamomile tea. I made it strong, just the way you like it.” He wasn’t exactly crazy about the stuff but it seemed to work wonders on his husband’s nerves, which improved its taste in his mouth.

Magnus sighed happily. “See, Damian? This is why your daddy is my hero.”

The baby stuck out his tongue but offered no further commentary.

They finished their teas in a comfortable silence. Damian nodded off, one thumb in his mouth and one fist clutching at Magnus’ shirt very hard. “Ready to go back in?” Alec whispered.

“Soon.” The tea had clearly done the trick because there was a serene look in Magnus’ eyes while they watched over the city. “Let’s take a moment to just breathe and enjoy this.”

Alec wasn’t going to deny the man he loved that simple comfort of forgetting that the Circle, Moonlake and all other bad things in the world existed. So he put down the mug, then wrapped both arms around Magnus and Damian. Under his hands their unborn little one slept, safe and sound. They stood there for almost half an hour longer, admiring the stunning view that was their home. Whatever future might bring, in that moment all was right in the world.

/

With the time of her labor approaching, Clary began to grow restless. And for understandable reasons Magnus was constantly under far too much stress. Which was why their husbands eventually suggested having a little vacation, just for a long weekend.

It wasn’t actually a surprise that Magnus happened to know a warlock who owned exactly the kind of a spa they needed. The place was heavily warded, which meant that they’d be able to relax without having to look over their shoulders for Circle members. The climate and breathtaking views of a small Greek island would’ve helped just about anyone unwind.

Unfortunately Clary wasn’t ‘just about anyone’. “I’m going to be a terrible mom”, the redhead predicted miserably. With her whole body covered in mud and slices of cucumber sitting on her eyes. “I mean... Look at my track record! I keep causing chaos and getting into trouble, I can barely look after myself. How am I supposed to raise a child?”

Magnus understood her concerns far too well. “Biscuit, if only you knew what kind of a person I was once. No one would've said that I have any business being a parent." Be it the angry, dangerously unstable boy or the Lothario who wouldn't let himself feel anything for any of his countless lovers for a night. "And then there's my background. My mother took her own life when I was just a boy and my father is a Prince of Hell. And my stepfather...” He stopped there, not wanting to get into things he hadn’t shared even with Alec. “Well, he left much to be desired. Yet somehow, with Alec, I’m raising three beautiful children who seem mostly happy. If I manage that, with the kind of upbringing I had... Then you’ll be a phenomenal mother.”

“I’m Valentine’s daughter”, Clary pointed out quietly.

“No”, Magnus denied firmly. “You’re Jocelyn’s daughter, and Luke’s.” He sighed. “Jocelyn... made some questionable choices. But what she did, she did out of love for you.” He hesitated after sensing the other’s tension, now sure what the actual problem was. “She’d want to be here with you, to help you and to dote her grandchild. And believe me when I say this. Wherever she is, she’ll have every reason to be proud of you.”

Clary groaned after a moment. “I’m too old to cry after my mom. I hate pregnancy hormones.”

Magnus smiled and took her hand in his. “Soon you’ll have the little one in your arms. Which is when the fun part begins. And on those days when you fear you’ll go mad... When the baby won’t stop crying, you have no idea what’s wrong and you’re so tired you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached... Remember one thing. Well, two things.” He looked back on the most trying times he’d faced with the twins. “No one expects you to be perfect. And you’re not alone. You have Jace, for what he’s worth.” (He made sure to say that final bit affectionately.) “And the rest of us.”

Clary gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m so glad you and Alec will be this kid’s godparents. And...” Did she sniffle? “My baby wants a chocolate cupcake. Or three.”

Magnus grinned. “That can certainly be arranged.” He snapped his fingers.

Clary’s moan was sinful while she bit into her treat. “This... This is why everyone needs a warlock best friend.”

Magnus snorted with amusement. “I thought Simon’s your best friend.”

“You just magicked me chocolate cupcakes, so consider yourself upgraded.”

/

In the meantime Jace and Alec, who were watching over three very magical and very mischievous kids, had a similar talk. The Inquisitor arched an eyebrow at his parabatai when the blond laughed before speaking. “Scared? You? I’m not buying that. You should’ve been born with ‘future parent’ written on you like a rune.”

“Doesn’t make parenting any less scary. And do you seriously imagine that anyone’s fully ready for it?” Alec shrugged, watchful eyes on his three treasures. “It was hard, to accept that I can’t be the perfect parent.” He once imagined that realizing he couldn’t be the perfect son, brother and mate hurt. His misgivings as a parent... They were a whole new level of disappointment in himself. He was able to handle it because Magnus had taught him to accept that even as imperfect, he was more than enough. “But I’m enough.” Saying it out loud helped him believe it. “And you’ll be, too.”

Jace shook his head. “I just... Remember the guy I once was? That angry, self-destructive ass with a... questionable Book Club. Not parent material.”

“Or husband material. Yet here you are, with a ring on your finger, baby on the way and happier than I’ve ever felt you be.” Alec glanced towards his brother wistfully. “I wasn’t Clary’s biggest fan at first. But I can see how much she’s changed you, for the better. Imagine how much becoming a dad will change you.” He refocused on his little ones. “Besides, my trio adores you, so you’re not half as bad with kids as you seem to think.”

Jace snorted. “Two words. Green hair. Let’s face it, Damian hates me. Or at least he likes tormenting me.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “No, he doesn’t. He’s just... selective with people.”

“Just like his daddy.”

Alec might’ve continued the argument if something more important didn’t claim his attention. Aurora approached him, first with four steps, then crawling. Once she reached him she stood up leaning on his knee and looked at him with an adoring smile. Which Alec couldn’t help but return. “Hey, Rora. Guess who loves you a lot?”

Aurora’s smile brightened. Before she opened her mouth and spoke without hesitation. “Daddy.”

Alec stared. Then chuckled fondly and hugged her, while she clung to him purring loudly. He sobered upon realizing something. “Oh crap...!” He looked at Jace, who seemed proud and bewildered. “We’re not telling Magnus that I was her first word, got that? He’s super sensitive about things like that with all the pregnancy hormones.”

Jace nodded solemnly. Yet lost control over his tongue as soon as their spouses entered the room. “Aurora said her first word. It was ‘daddy’.”

“What?” Magnus’ pout was painfully obviously only partially mock hurt. (And not for the first time Alec wanted to smack his parabatai.) The omega knelt in front of their daughter. “You said ‘daddy’, huh? And you didn’t even wait for me to hear it. You wound me, Little Carrot.”

Aurora pouted. Looking just like her papa. Then she smiled and pressed Magnus’ nose tenderly with her finger, turquoise magic brushing him adoringly.

Magnus melted to a smile as well. “Fine. You’re forgiven.”

/

Very soon Magnus was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and it was... unfortunately visible, despite his bump being smaller than expected. Not only because the warlock was vainly self-conscious of his changing body. His stomach also drew friendly yet unwanted attention, which Alec loathed. The omega was both mortified and thrilled by all the growls his alpha aimed at random people.

That early evening Izzy and Simon visited their loft. Rafael and Alexandra loved playing together, and Izzy and Magnus were supposed to make further plans for their orphanage. And that was exactly what they did, until a... surprising incident led the discussion elsewhere.

“Are you okay?” Izzy had a frown of genuine concern on her face. “You’ve been rubbing your stomach and scowling a lot these past ten minutes.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I’m perfectly fine. The baby is just moving around a lot.”

It was Simon who responded first. “Really? Can I feel it?” The former vampire’s hand was already on his bump.

Which didn’t sit well with the alpha in the room. A growl erupted, before tiny and wobbly but determined steps approached them. Damian’s small hand swatted Simon’s away, taking its place, while the child cast a furious glare at the stunned man. “No!” the boy commanded fiercely. “Papa mine!”

While the others were too surprised to react Simon stared, and stared. “Holy s...!” He rethought his intended wording at a look of warning from Magnus. “... stele! That kid’s Alec’s clone.”

“We’ve noticed.” Izzy put down the phone with which she filmed the whole thing. Then picked up Damian and kissed the boy’s cheek, earning an annoyed groan. “And we couldn’t be prouder of him.”

/

In the meantime Alec, Jace, Andrew and a bunch of other trustworthy Shadowhunters were going through recent data. “We’ve made a lot of arrests lately”, Andrew reported. “Moonlake is still on the run but we’re closing in on him.”

Alec nodded tensely. “Good.” He glared at the criminal’s picture as if it mocked him. That one face brought threat on everyone he held most dear. “The sooner we nail him the better.” He wouldn’t be able to breathe easily for more than a few minutes at a time before that.

While the others continued to plan Alec was distracted by an oncoming message. From Izzy. With a proud grin and a fond expression he witnessed his son saying his first words.

The others saw the change in him, of course, but didn’t have the heart to disturb the momentary peace he’d found.

/

Somewhere along the way Sylvester had consented to becoming the Lightwood-Bane family’s main bodyguard. Someone who kept watch but didn’t make himself visible because it would’ve startled the kids, especially Rafael who was already much too aware that something was going on. He told himself that it was for the sake of his mission, to gather as much intel as possible, to obtain trust and get close enough. But the longer he was forced to watch the family the less sure he became, deep down.

He was forced to see all the work both Alec and Magnus did, for Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. He was forced to see the couple together, to see the bond between them. He was forced to watch them caring for their mixed-breed brats. He was forced to see those children grow and learn new things.

All that love... All that kindness... It went against everything he’d been taught to believe in and he had no idea how to handle it.

It was like the ground was shifting and he couldn’t keep his balance.

That late afternoon he sat right outside a park where Magnus laughed with Rafael, who squealed in excitement while a swing took him higher and higher. In Alec’s arms Aurora mimicked the squeal. Damian yawned in a stroller. It was all so very... domestic. Normal.

Sylvester was just far enough from the family to be unnoticeable. Which was a good thing because he wasn’t alone. Nicolas Moonlake sat on the long bench beside him.

“How much longer do I have to keep this up?” Because Sylvester didn’t know how long he’d be able to handle his whole view of the world being torn apart. “When are we going to make our move?”

Moonlake’s eyes flashed a warning. “Be patient. It won’t take much longer.” Just then the older man received a fire message that made him scowl and began to take his leave. “Keep your head in the game. I will contact you soon.”

Watching the other’s distancing back, Sylvester couldn’t hold his tongue. “Why did you want to meet here today?” It was taking a huge risk of being spotted and his leader was usually far more careful than that.

Moonlake’s gaze studied him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. “Because sometimes I want to watch, to remind myself why I do what I’m doing and where my loyalties lie. I urge you to do the same.”

With his leader gone, Sylvester continued to observe the Lightwood-Bane family. He bit his teeth together so hard that it hurt. Suddenly the day felt several degrees colder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bat. Feel free to smack sense into Sylvester’s head with it. I have enough of them for all of you. (smirks, then groans) But aaaaw! First words! How cute is this family?
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? Any good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the cloudiest of my days.
> 
> POLL TIME! What should the baby boy’s name be?
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: The baby’s name is chosen! And Clary has a baby shower.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> ABOUT NEXT WEEK’S UPDATING SCHEDULE! If all goes well I’ll be traveling next week. Which means that there’ll be only one update, taking place either on Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	64. In the Name of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of some family fluff we learn the names of two unborn babies. In the meantime Sylvester becomes even more conflicted than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiit’s UPDATING TIME! (rubs hands together) 
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! They mean to me more than you know, especially on rough days. (HUGS) I can’t believe that we’ve already been on this journey for over sixty chapters – and that poor Magnus has been knocked up through most of it...! (chuckles)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride – savor the fluff while we’re at that phase...!

/ _After Magnus obtained his new position the warlock was incredibly busy. But as his wedding anniversary approached, it was clear that professional duties weren’t the only cause of his stress. He was bracing himself for one of the most terrifying and exciting changes in his whole life._

_That morning he woke up before dawn but couldn’t fall asleep again. Nor could he stop looking at Alec, who slept with a peaceful little smile on his face. Whatever the Shadowhunter dreamed of, it had to be something good._

_Taking a risk of disturbing the other’s rest, Magnus brushed Alec’s cheek tenderly with his fingers. Such beautiful face. He’d never known that kind of love in his whole long life. This strong, amazing man in his bed... He wanted to keep him forever. And knew perfectly well how awfully selfish that was._

_“I’m doing the right thing, aren’t I?” Magnus asked Catarina later that day, knowing that she’d never lie to him._

_Catarina huffed and shook her head at herself. Then stared at him in disbelief. “You’re actually serious? Magnus, by the Angel...! Alec made that decision before you did, he’s told you several times that he wants this.” Her eyes softened. “He may or may not be ready for immortality. But he’ll never, ever be ready for leaving you. So give you both this gift. You deserve to be happy.”_

_Magnus actually listened to her. And so, after he and Alec had toasted that evening, he braced himself. “I’m aware that we agreed to not give each other anniversary gifts. But... This one is for us both, so it doesn’t exactly count.” He went on at his husband’s confused frown. “I’m... I know that I’ve been stalling it and testing your patience. But I think I’m finally ready, Alexander. And... A special occasion such as today feels like the perfect time. If... you still want to.” What if he’d made his beloved wait for too long?_

_Alec’s frown deepened before realization dawned. “Oh...!” How was it possible that he could make someone that happy? “I want this, so much.” Only a fool would’ve questioned Alec’s conviction. “Are you sure?”_

_Magnus nodded. The utter joy dancing in his alpha’s expressive eyes, which could tell no lie, erased whatever doubts he might’ve had. “I want us to bond officially tonight.”_ /

/

Being the High Warlock of Alicante was sometimes, far too often actually, a thankless job. That day Magnus had handled several Shadowhunter clients who hopefully treated their pets better than him. He also had to step in when a young warlock attempted portaling but ended up summoning a small yet irritating demon instead. All he wanted to do was to get home and the baby he carried kicking a storm seemed to agree.

By the time Magnus entered the loft evening was already falling outside. He was exhausted, cranky and embarrassingly hormonal. Far too close to tears until he heard something... curious.

“... think to myself... what a wonderful world ...” Was Alec singing?

Curious, Magnus advanced soundlessly and peered to the living room.

True enough, Alec was singing. While dancing slowly, carefully, a little awkwardly and very adorably with Aurora in his arms. The baby-girl was purring with her eyes closed in a state of utter bliss. Even Damian was smiling for a change and kicking his little feet on the floor.

“I like that song”, Rafael announced from his spot on a couch.

“It’s a very special song.” Alec’s eyes were full of warmth. “When papa and I got married we danced to it. I stepped on his toes all the time but he didn’t mind.”

“Why?”

Alec breathed in deep. “Because... sometimes people end up stepping on each other’s toes by accident.” (It was very obvious to an adult that the Shadowhunter wasn’t referring only to his disastrous dancing skills.) “And it hurts. But if two people are really in love, they apologize, forgive and do better in the future.”

Rafael frowned. Mulling those words over. “I don’t wanna step on anyone’s toes.”

“You will. It happens to everyone”, Alec cautioned. “But if you’re really lucky you’ll find someone patient enough to teach you to dance. Someone to whom your best is enough.”

Rafael nodded very seriously.

Magnus observed with a lump in his throat. For so long he was terrified that Alec would regret becoming immortal for him. Now, watching his beloved with their equally immortal children... He knew better.

Magnus’ features softened when the baby kicked yet again. “Do you feel this, little one? This...” He swallowed. “This is what being happy is like.” He’d been waiting for it so long, convinced that he’d never get to experience it, that he recognized it easily. “I hope you’ll get to have several lifetimes’ worth of happiness.”

/

The baby shower held for Jace and Clary’s little one was a big affair, even if the birth parents of neither parent-to-be could be physically present. Despite being exhausted from the pregnancy Clary was excited and glowing, all her insecurities and worries pushed aside for that evening of pure love. And Jace was so proud that he seemed ready to burst. Alec should know because it radiated through their bond and he felt the same way. (It was ridiculously hard to not keep touching Magnus’ bump constantly.)

Eventually it was time to hand out gifts. “We knew that you’d get a lot of toys and baby clothes. So... We decided to give you something else.” Alec offered a small, neatly wrapped package. “It’s so the baby gets to know both your stories.”

Curious, Jace and Clary opened the present together. She gasped. “Oh my...! It’s beautiful!”

Which it truly was. The gift was a wide, white gold ring that had several black symbols on it. A star, a bird, a fairy, a flame and a horseshoe. The family symbols of Wayland, Lightwood, Herondale, Fairchild and Morgenstern families.

“You’ve both been connected to several family lines. One day, when your child is old enough, you can tell a story of it all. Of how truly remarkable you both are. But the most important lesson you’ll teach is that a true family is those people you find and build lasting alliances of love, trust and unconditional support with.” Magnus snapped his fingers and one last symbol appeared on the ring. The alliance rune. “Your love is so great that one’s wish to an angel brought the other back to life and it helped you find your way back together even after angels themselves tried to tear you apart. Don’t be ashamed of where you come from, who raised you and whose blood runs through your veins. Be proud of the path you’ve withstood to make it this far, and of the love and family you’ve found. Teach your child to also be proud of who he is and to cherish the people he forms his own family with.”

Alec went on. “Since you guys don’t have a family ring to really call your own, this could be it.” He exchanged a fond smile with his parabatai. “And never forget that everyone in this room is your family.” His gaze strayed to Clary’s and she returned his smile. “We’ll always be there for you and your son, no matter what.”

Izzy embraced her parabatai with one arm. “That’s right. I’m so glad that I ended up getting a sister, too, after all.”

For a while emotions overcame them all. Until Simon caught up with something. “Wait... ‘Son’?”

Jace grinned and nodded. “Yeah. We’ll have a baby-boy.” He exchanged a look with Clary before continuing. “It would’ve felt weird to give our kid a first name after someone who is still around. So we went through history books and found someone pretty amazing. Someone who sounded a lot like Alec, actually, which pretty much sealed the deal.” (That comment made Alec’s eyes soften.) “William Herondale. So... That’s what we picked.” The blond frowned at the look that appeared to Magnus’ face. “Are you... okay?”

Magnus swallowed thickly. “William... was a dear friend”, the warlock revealed quietly. “And a wonderful person. I know two people aside myself who will be deeply touched to hear that his name carries on.”

The others were beyond curious to hear the full story but could see that it would’ve been too painful on the omega. So Clary gave Magnus’ hand a tender squeeze before continuing. “As for his second name... Since Alec’s and Max’s were already taken for Lexie and Dami...”

“Hey!” Izzy and Alec interjected.

“... we decided to honor someone else.” Clary looked at the man who’d been a father to her for so long while Jace glanced towards Maryse and Robert. “So... Our son’s going to be William Lucian Garroway-Lightwood.”

Luke, Maryse and Robert were moved beyond words. A little later they all raised glasses of alcohol-free Champagne. “To William Lucian Garroway-Lightwood!”

Apparently they were going to have one more stamp of approval. Damian’s steps weren’t strong but he made up for it with determination. With joy and protectiveness on his face the baby made his way to Clary and placed both hands gently against her stomach. “Hi Will”, he sighed happily.

/

Penelope Redthorn never had an easy life. She began to suspect that she was cursed the day her parents and two younger siblings died in a fire. She lived alone until she met a man who charmed her with his violin skills and random single flowers left for her to find. The day they got married her heart was so full of joy and love that it scared her because she knew it wouldn’t last. Then they had three beautiful children and she forgot to be afraid.

Until she caught a glimpse of her husband’s usually glamoured Circle-rune. Cold dread filled her when she realized just how much Sylvester spent time with his father and how great the man’s influence likely was. She cried a month later when Dominick began to play his father’s violin because she knew that he had their middle child, too. At the time their youngest, Gabriel, was only three and she fought like a lion to maintain her baby’s innocence. She wasn’t going to let her husband corrupt him, too.

Penelope wanted a divorce and a fresh start with her sons. But her husband had polluted the minds of two of them before she had any idea of the manipulation and a mother’s desperate hope kept her from abandoning them. She cried from happiness the day her husband was arrested. Only to have fate hit her hard with the knowledge of how far gone her children were.

Dominick died. Sylvester didn’t even attend the funeral. She and Gabriel sobbed themselves to sleep. For several nights she had nightmares of losing Sylvester, too. It was the kind of pain she didn’t think she could live through twice.

Penelope rarely slept after that. So she was startled fully awake easily when someone sneaked into the house. A blade ready, she slipped out of her bed to confront the intruder. Only to have shock freeze her in the kitchen.

Sylvester stood there in the dark, watching her like a startled wild animal. On the table he’d placed a roll of money and a toy car. “It’s... It’s Gabriel’s birthday tomorrow”, he whispered. “He really wants that stupid car. And you need the money.”

Penelope should’ve asked where he got the money from. Should’ve berated him for being away so long. Instead she ran to him and embraced him in a way that said clearly how she never wanted to let go. After a moment’s shock he held back the same way. Until he pulled away as gently as possible, making her whimper. “Sylv, please...!”

“I have to go and do what needs to be done.” Sylvester sounded like a bizarre mixture of his father and a scared child. “For our family’s honor.”

Penelope snorted. “Honor? Your father killed our family’s honor.”

Sylvester shuddered like he’d been struck, unable to make himself meet her eyes. “Mom...” His voice broke. “I’m sorry.” With those words he disappeared like a shadow. Leaving her to sob bitterly when it felt like her worst nightmares were coming true.

Sylvester somehow made it to a park but no further. There he slumped to a bench and lifted his gaze towards the sky. “Angels... I’m doing the right thing, aren’t I?” He loathed how desperate he sounded. “Give me a sign.”

It took ten minutes before anything happened. And it certainly wasn’t the kind of a sign he’d anticipated. Out of nowhere, it seemed, Magnus appeared, likely on a sleepless night’s stroll. The warlock frowned worriedly before sitting beside him, leaving a respectful distance between them. “I know that you don’t want to share what’s wrong. But I’m not letting you be alone right now.”

Sylvester did something he immediately hated himself for. He burst into honest tears, wept for his brother, for his mother, for himself, for the inner conflict that wouldn’t settle. It was the first time he actually mourned Dominick. Fifteen minutes later he finally composed himself like a true Shadowhunter, wiped his eyes angrily and marched away as though nothing happened. Magnus let him go. And to Sylvester someone letting him choose for himself just like that was the most jarring part.

/

Alec and Magnus had gone through great many discussions over what to call their son. As well as a mountain of baby name books. But so far they’d been at a standstill. Until one evening when Magnus was thirty weeks pregnant.

“Alexander, come to bed.” It might’ve sounded sultry if it wasn’t voiced around a yawn. “Your pacing makes me dizzy.”

Alec’s brain was whirring so loudly that it was hard to focus on listening to anything else. “Our baby... He’ll be a mixture of both of us, our worlds. And... His name should be, too.” He nodded decisively. “How about... one angelic name, and one Indonesian?”

Magnus’ eyes softened while he caressed his bump. “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” He tilted his head. “What do you have in mind?”

Alec seemed almost shy. “I’ve... always loved the name Mikael. I already considered it with Damian, but... What if it reminds Jace constantly of the fake identity Valentine raised him with?”

“I know how much your parabatai means to you. And I’ll tell you what Jace would right now.” Magnus held an unnecessary dramatic pause. “You have every right to name your child anything that feels right. And if the way the baby started kicking suddenly is any indication, he likes Mikael too.”

Alec smiled in a way Magnus wished the world would get to see more often. “Mikael, huh?” The Shadowhunter then frowned. “What about the Indonesian name?”

Magnus had to confess, even if only to himself, that he’d thought about it. And one word echoed in his head every time he watched their unborn little one’s white magic sparkling. “Cahya. It means ‘light’. Sounds befitting for someone so angelic.”

The baby was making something like cartwheels in Magnus’ stomach and soon white sparks filled the room.

Alec’s eyes softened. “Mikael Cahya Lightwood-Bane. He approves.”

“Jace still doesn’t have a kid named after him”, Magnus realized with some amusement.

Alec shrugged. “Like I said while we were trying to figure out Damian’s name, Jace prefers being one of a kind. And if he’s insulted, we can always call our son Mikael Cahya Christopher Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Three first names? That’s too dramatic even for me.”

/

A few days later Rafael was a beyond excited spectator while Annie did another scan. “Do you hear that really beast thumping? It’s the baby’s heartbeat.” She grinned upon getting a good visual. “Seems he’s stretching.”

Rafael shook his head decisively. “Nah. Dancing. Like papa loves dancing.”

“Dancing, huh? I like that idea.” Annie glanced towards the couple, which had their eyes glued on the small screen. Her heart swell at how much the unborn baby-boy was already loved. (Especially in a world where far too many children had no one to love them.) “This one seems to be the liveliest of your bunch.”

Magnus hummed. “My ribs have already suspected as much. As has my bladder.”

Annie winced sympathetically. “Those kicks don’t exactly tickle, do they?” Her eyes caught the way Alec and Rafael both shifted towards the omega, subtly but protectively. “Try to find ways to feel comfortable. And try to relax as much as possible.”

Alec cleared his throat. “We’ve... found yoga.” The hint of color on the alpha’s face revealed that it wasn’t used solely for relaxation purposes.

Annie had hard time containing a laugh. “I see. Well, as long as the positions feel comfortable, go for it. Just... Try to remember moderation.” By then both men were blushing and Rafael was blissfully oblivious.

While Alec and Rafael chattered about the new baby Magnus seemed more serious all of a sudden. The man made sure that his two loves weren’t listening before speaking. “So... Everything’s alright?”

Annie nodded, equally serious. “I know that you’ve been restless.” Magnus once confessed to her that he couldn’t shake off a feeling that something horrible was coming. All things and Rafael’s premonitions considered, that wasn’t a surprise. “But everything’s okay, I promise. So try to enjoy this special time. Don’t make me give you another lecture on blood pressure.”

Soon enough Annie walked out of the room, leaving the trio to their peace. But not before catching how Alec began to massage Magnus’ feet and Rafael pressed two eager hands against his papa’s bump. There was still a smile on her face when she made her way to the living room, where Catarina was entertaining the twins. Aurora examined her hands intently. Then threw them into the air and squealed from joy while countless of tiny turquoise stars rained down on her. Damian whined before deciding to take matters into his own hands. Annie’s eyes widened when a small portal opened and he vanished through it. She panicked until noise from the bedroom revealed where the baby went.

Annie couldn’t suppress a slightly hysterical little laugh. She just had a kid disappear in front of her eyes, so sue her for having been startled. “Portals already? Seriously?”

Catarina groaned. “Imagine what they’ll come up with when they’re teenagers.” The warlock shook her head. “They grow up too fast.”

“Yeah.” All of a sudden Annie hesitated, because the moment felt right for something she’d been postponing like no mortal person should. She hoped dearly that she hadn’t tragically misread some things. “I... seriously hope that this won’t make things weird. But... How would you feel about going out for coffee or something with me, sometime?”

Catarina stared at her in open surprise and blinked slowly. Then nodded barely visibly, appearing vulnerable in a way those knowing that they’re answering to something important sometimes do. “Why not. Just... It’s been... a long time. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Annie shrugged. “Good. Because neither do I.”

The smile they shared wasn’t a big one. But perhaps it was the start of something. Aurora’s new delighted squeal was incredibly well-timed.

/

“So you’re able to create what’s needed?” Nicolas Moonlake ensured sharply.

The woman he was talking to snorted. “I’ve been a professional for a long time. I know how to do my job.”

Moonlake’s eyes hardened. “I suspect that I already trusted this task with the wrong person once. Don’t make me repeat that mistake.”

Her eyebrow bounced up. “Speaking of Sylvester... What should I do with him? Does he know about this new plan?”

“No. For safety reasons this is between us two.” Moonlake clenched his jaw. “If he’s still on our side and we fail, he must be able to act surprised. If he isn’t... Soon we’ll know. If he gets in the way, kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such sweet moments! (BEAMS) And then, of course, that tiny bit of an ominous ending... (groans)
> 
> And Sylvester, THINK! (smacks with one of those bats delivered with previous chapters) You’re so close to getting it...!
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? What do you think about the baby-names – and the surnames Clace chose for their son? Thoughts on the CatarinaxAnnie hints...? (If you hate it, that ship can just sail into silence and never be mentioned again, LOL.) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day!
> 
> UPDATE ON NEXT WEEKS CHAPTERS! I WILL BE UPDATING TWICE NEXT WEEK, AFTER ALL. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO COME UP NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Baby-Will is born. And the Circle makes its move...
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	65. Bonds, Arrivals and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby-William is born. And the Circle makes its move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update, folks! (rubs hands together)
> 
> First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! It’s been a bit of a heavy week, so your support means more than you know. (HUGS) You’re AMAZING!
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> ONE MORE NOTE! Some of you have been worried about Annie. (And I love how protective you are of our boys!) Don't worry, she's a genuine article, not a Circle member. I'm revealing this because I want you to have one thing less to stress over with this fic... (grins, then whistles innocently)

/ _Alec and Magnus had no idea how many times they’d made love. But bonding officially... Now that was another, incomparable level of intimacy._

_Aside a sea of candles the room was dark and the gasps, moans and sighs they emitted were the only sounds present. Anything else would’ve had them overstimulated. Their naked bodies fit together flawlessly while Alec’s lips trailed kisses on Magnus. To pause on the skin above the other’s scent gland, where the mark of their bond was supposed to go. “Are you still sure?” the man whispered huskily._

_Magnus nodded, then moved his head to grant his beloved an easier access. “Do it. Make sure that the whole world knows you’re mine.”_

_Alec was ridiculously eager to do just that. He strained his patience for just one more kiss. Then he bit down, hard enough to leave a scar and draw a few drops of blood. Magnus hissed and gasped, first from pain, then from ecstasy._

_The onslaught of hormones that followed, ravishing both their bodies... It was unbelievable. They sensed each other on a level neither had ever experienced before. Their scents mixed together, almost like they’d been melting into one._

_They became one._

_“Alexander...!”_

_“I’m here”, Alec soothed. His head spun from how his husband occupied all of his senses, his whole mind. “I’ve got you. You’re mine.” He still couldn’t quite believe that it was real. Even when the bond’s impact cocooned and filled him._

_They’d never not feel each other anymore, for as long as they both should live – and hopefully that’d be a very, very long time._

_Magnus cupped his face with both hands. Golden cat eyes full of love, lust and wonder. “I’m yours”, his omega echoed in bewilderment._

_Alec looked at the man who’d done and given so much for him, whose inner spark was always the most magical light in the world to him. And made up his mind. “I... I want you to mark me, too. I want the whole world to see that I’m yours.”_

_Magnus seemed surprised. “Are you sure? Most alphas...”_

_Yes, most alphas abhorred even the thought. “I’m not most alphas. I’m yours.”_

_That seemed to seal the deal. Magnus kissed his lips, then the spot above his racing heart. And finally a certain very special spot by his neck. Then bit down._

_It hurt but only for a second. Then pheromones struck through Alec heavily, making him throw his head back. A million memories of them together flooded to his head, along with some memories that were just Magnus’. Did his mate experience that, too? What did he see? Soon thinking about anything but their complete, absolute connection became impossible. It’d probably get a little less intense soon but right there their bodies, souls and even their heartbeats had merged together._

_The fresh bond sizzled contentedly. As though purring. Neither man had ever experienced anything so powerful and amazing. A subtle touch of blue magic ensured that their marks were permanent._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_Nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ still tender mark, scenting the omega who was now officially his, Alec closed his eyes. And smiled. Because it all truly felt like the start of forever._ /

/

It was the same nightmare Alec had when Magnus was pregnant with the twins. Almost. Some details had been altered but it was equally horrible.

Magnus was bleeding out and there was nothing Alec could do to stop it. Blood was everywhere and its stench was overwhelming, nauseating. This time there wasn’t a baby crying and in the silence left behind it was entirely too easy to hear Magnus’ labored, shallow breaths. The warlock was barely conscious, barely alive. “... not your fault ...” And then it was over.

Alec woke up with a loud, strangled gasp, feeling like he hadn’t inhaled a proper breath in ages. Instinctively his hand sought for Magnus but the space beside him was empty and cold. The only thing keeping Alec from spiraling completely into panic was that he would’ve _known_ if something... absolutely horrible had happened. Their bond reported that his mate was alive and safe. The alpha tried to will himself to believe that.

Needing further reassurance, Alec crawled out of the bed. First he checked Rafael’s room, to find the boy sleeping contentedly between two purring cats. Then he peered to the nursery and the sight he encountered succeeded in bringing a smile to his face.

Despite the fact that it must’ve been uncomfortable with backpains and other aches a thirty-two weeks pregnant belly brought, Magnus lay on the floor. One twin was latched on either side of the omega. All three slept soundly.

Watching them would’ve been comforting enough. But just then Magnus scrunched up his nose and seconds later a pair of golden eyes cracked open to look at him. “... little help?” the mage mumbled.

With utmost gentleness Alec helped his husband up. The twins whimpered protests but didn’t wake up fully and after some little cooing they placed the babies to their shared crib. The pair held hands while leaving the room.

“Aurora got cranky and it woke up Damian”, Magnus explained when they were in their bedroom. “I tried to soothe them without having to wake you up, since you have that important early meeting tomorrow. But clearly something else interrupted your sleep. Your fear roused me and I can feel how shaken you still are.”

The dream’s hold on him still strong, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled the man close. It wasn’t until then he realized that he was shaking. “A nightmare”, he murmured and blinked rapidly when his eyes threatened to get blurry. “It felt too real.”

Magnus nodded, not asking for a clarification. They both had such dreams too often. “Let’s go to bed. My back is begging for some proper rest.”

Alec was more than happy with that idea. Not needing another word, they slipped under silk covers and curled up to each other’s arms. Safe and sound, with their son kicking fiercely inside Magnus.

Magnus was right there, warm, alive and solid in his arms. Their bond thrummed strongly. It was enough to lull Alec to a more peaceful slumber.

/

A couple of days later the nightmare was just about forgotten while the couple worked on updating the nursery. It turned out that supply wise, it’s far easier to prepare for a baby when you’ve already had one or two. They had a mountain of clothes, bottles and bathing equipment, and Magnus could magic all the diapers and formula they’d ever need. And they had enough toys to keep at least six children entertained. A large family such as theirs ensured as much.

The twins would need their crib a little longer so a bassinet was something they actually had to purchase. Or so they imagined until Robert showed up unexpectedly. “Alec mentioned that you were about to go bassinet shopping. And... I remembered this.” The man rolled in a beautiful one. Its bottom and frame were made of dark wood that was somewhere between red and black. Wine-red fabric softened it. A pair of angel wings had been carved on its other end, joined by the Lightwood family symbol between them. The picture suggested that the Lightwood-descendant slumbering in the bassinet would be under angelic protection. “Alec slept in this when he was a baby, and before that it was mine. I would’ve given this to the twins but... Well. A lot has happened and until just a week ago I imagined this lost.”

The evidence of just how much the former Circle member approved their relationship and family, and his Downworlder son-in-law... Magnus was touched almost beyond words. After a few moments he embraced his surprised father-in-law. “Thank you.”

Robert hugged him back, unable to say a word.

Some time later the twins observed intently while their parents set up the bassinet. “This is for baby Mikael to sleep in”, Alec explained. So what if their audience was too young to understand fully? “He’s going to be here quite soon so it’s important that he has a place to rest in ready.”

Aurora squealed, as though agreeing. Then got to her feet, walked determinedly to where he stood and offered a teddy bear. Alec blinked once, twice. “What...?”

“I think she wants Mikael to have a toy waiting, too”, Magnus suspected affectionately.

Alec smiled at his daughter, his heart full of love. “Thank you, Rora. I know that this is your favorite. It’ll be your brother’s, too.”

Aurora smiled back radiantly. After which Damian wanted to give a gift, too. A stubborn look he got from Alec on his face, he made his way to the bassinet and pressed one small, chubby hand against its wooden part. For a moment there was a turquoise glow. When Damian pulled his hand away it’d left a clear mark of the magic’s color. The child seemed incredibly proud of himself.

Alec swallowed thickly. “Our kids... They’re amazing.”

“No only that”, Magnus argued while hugging the two little ones close and kissing their heads. (Aurora giggled, Damian purred.) “They’re magical. Amazing work, you two. You’ll be spectacular older siblings.”

Mikael seemed to agree, because all of a sudden white magic combined with turquoise. Rafael, who’d been playing with Church nearby, joined in soon with his red. The light filling the room was so beautiful that both parents grew misty eyed.

Yes, their children were definitely magical.

/

A few more days later Magnus and Alec were in the middle of putting the kids to bed when they received a message they’d known to expect. Before that the Shadowhunter shivered visibly, making his beloved frown. “Alexander?”

A message from Jace came faster than Alec’s answer. The man grinned while revealing it. ‘ _Clary’s water just broke. We’re at the infirmary._ ’ “It’s time.”

“Time for what, daddy?” Rafael mumbled sleepily.

Both men looked at their son fondly. “Your cousin Will is entering the world”, Alec revealed, sounding so excited for his parabatai that it made Magnus’ heart swell. “Papa and I are going to go there to support uncle Jace and aunt Clary.”

Rafael’s eyes shone. Even if the boy yawned and seemed half-asleep. “Can I go, too?”

“I’m sorry, Little Cherub, but this is an adult thing.” Magnus poked at the boy’s nose tenderly. “And you should be sleeping. We’ll make sure that you get to meet your new cousin soon.”

Rafael nodded, too sleepy to keep arguing. While Alec fretted Magnus wondered adoringly how panicked his husband would be when they’d have Mikael. Then he messaged Catarina after concluding that it wasn’t bedtime in her household yet. Madzie and Mijo were older and allowed to stay up a bit later. (It warmed Magnus’ heart how well Mijo had eventually recovered from the Circle’s toxic influence. With love from Catarina and Madzie the little boy blossomed. It was very obvious that he’d found his ‘forever home’, even if official documents hadn’t been signed yet.) ‘ _Jace informed us that the time has come. We just got our trio to sleep. Any hope you could come over with yours?_ ’ The kids, even Damian, trusted her and she owed them for dropping off her kids on short notice a week earlier. If she hadn’t sworn a million times that she’d never date again he would’ve been suspicious over what she was up to back then.

She messaged back after a delay. ‘ _I already have a sitter for my duo. I’ll be there soon._ ’ Alright, he was officially suspicious.

Catarina arrived ten minutes later, which was nearly longer than Alec could bear. The way she was subtly yet clearly dressed up made Magnus’ stomach twist from guilt. “If I’d known you had plans...”

Catarina shook her head. “Nothing that can’t be postponed when a new person is entering this world. Now get going already!” She went on just as he was about to create a portal. “Just, for the record... Now you owe me a favor. Madzie and Mijo are going to need babysitting from time to time.”

Magnus kissed his friend’s cheek. And, curiously enough, caught a whiff of perfume. She usually never wore any. “I certainly owe you. And you owe me gossip.”

“Thank you.” It seemed like a weight had been lifted from Alec’s shoulders. “This means a lot.” Knowing that their children were safe with someone they could trust... It was no small gift.

Catarina’s eyes softened. “I know. That’s why I’m not running a mental list of all the nasty things I could turn you two into.”

/

After making sure that the kids were asleep Catarina took her phone and made a call. “I’m so sorry I had to cancel on last minute. Clary just had to go into labor today.”

“ _I knew that it had to be something important._ ” Annie sounded comfortingly forgiving. “ _Open the door._ ”

Her curiosity piqued, Catarina did just that. To find Annie on the other side with a bag of takeaway food. The petite woman’s shoulder length, dark hair had been styled to perfection and there was more makeup than usual decorating her hazel eyes. “We’re sticking to the ‘let’s not tell anyone before we have some idea what the heck is going on’ rule. But I’m going to stay over long enough to make sure that you won’t go hungry.”

Catarina was tempted but... “What if Magnus and Alec come back? Or the kids wake up?”

Annie shrugged, mercifully not insulted by her reservations. “Babies are born slowly, they’ll be away for a while. As for the kids... We’ll just tell them that they dreamt me up.” 

Catarina laughed, sounding suspiciously breathy. And let Annie in. “Well, you do look like something out of a dream.”

Annie actually blushed and pursed her lips. “One request, though? If you have to whisk me through a portal to hide me, land me somewhere nice. Like Hawaii.”

/

At the exact same time Annie and Catarina greeted each other properly elsewhere in New York a devoted female Circle member studied a new message. ‘ _They’re at the New York Institute. This is the chance we’ve been waiting for. They’re too preoccupied to pay proper attention._ ’

/

Feeling Jace’s excitement, worry and even fear while Clary was in labor... It nearly overwhelmed Alec. Was it that intense when Magnus was giving birth to the twins?

Hours dragged on and the space outside the Institute’s infirmary began to grow packed. Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Simon whispering to Izzy with an arm wrapped around her, distracting her from her parabatai’s pain. If the way she smiled on occasion was any intention it worked. Not for the first time Alec experienced reluctant appreciation towards the former vampire.

Alec’s own anchor sat right beside him. Holding his hand, keeping him from pacing and overthinking. Magnus’ scent, full of pregnancy hormones, was the greatest help of all.

“Soon that’s going to be us again”, the warlock whispered.

“Yeah.” Alec nuzzled his head against the other’s. “I’m... honestly not sure if I’m ready for it.” He still remembered how the omega passed out after giving birth all too clearly. The far too recent dream didn’t help.

“It’ll all go well. Today and then.” Magnus guided his hand to the bump, so he could feel the baby kicking. “In my experience the payoff is more than worth the discomfort.”

Thinking about their twins, Alec couldn’t help but agree.

In the end it took five and a half hours. Alec felt Jace’s relief and joy like an explosion, which gave away the happy news almost twenty minutes before the blond burst through the sliding doors. His brother’s eyes had never twinkled the way they did then. “He’s here! He’s finally here!”

Everyone agreed when Luke, Izzy, Maryse and Robert moved to follow Jace. Alec hesitated before Magnus kissed his cheek. “Go, you know how much Jace wants you there”, the mage urged. “We can’t all greet the little one at the same time and I need to check up on the children. Give Biscuit my love and tell her that I’ll visit her later.”

Blatantly ignoring the fact that they weren’t alone, Alec kissed his lips. Hormones and pheromones whirled in his head. “I love you.” For some reason it felt very important to say that then.

Magnus pecked his cheek. “I love you, too. See you soon.”

With that they parted ways. Alec couldn’t understand why he felt a desperate need to glance over his shoulder, just to see his husband for a second longer. In the end he didn’t look.

Those troubling thoughts vanished when he reached the room where Clary and the baby were. She was clearly exhausted but the utter bliss on her face outshone all else. And there, in her arms, was a baby-boy with a surprising amount of blond hair. When the little one’s eyes opened a crack, it was easy to see that he’d inherited them from his mother.

“Hey, Will”, Alec whispered. “Welcome to the world. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Will’s tiny smile, which was immediately blamed on gas, was pure Jace.

/

While Alec greeted Will and Magnus headed outside Catarina closed the door after Annie. Not a moment too soon, because just then a scream ran through the loft. Instantly on alert, she dashed to Rafael’s room. To find the boy crying hysterically and shaking. “Aunt Cat, they’re gonna take him! Please, do ‘thing, they’ll take him!”

/

Sylvester, who’d been ordered to the Institute as additional security detail, once thought he knew great many things. About the world, about Downworlders, about right and wrong. His time with the Lightwood-Bane family... It messed with his head, just like he’d been warned it might. And that day Sylvester couldn’t stay quiet any longer and he wasn’t able to silence what his heart had been trying to tell him for a while already.

He asked the angels for a sign and Magnus appeared, the only one aside his mother to care about him. He hated it and it went against everything that’d been hammered to his head since he was a child. But his mother taught him to never question the angels.

He absolutely couldn’t go to Alec. After finding out what he’d done the alpha would probably kill him to the spot without letting him finish what he had to say. He saw his possibly one and only chance to do the right thing when Magnus announced that he’d check up on the kids. Sylvester reached the omega outside the building, seconds before there would’ve been a portal. “Magnus, wait.”

“I’ll just stop by at home and I won’t be long, I don’t believe I need a...” Magnus turned around and frowned. “Is... something wrong?”

Sylvester steeled himself. And went against everything he’d been taught. “The Circle... There’s something important you need to know.” He never got the chance to go further than that.

Because while Magnus focused on him and he was distracted, neither sensed a threat. The dart flying through the air was too tiny and fast for either of them to catch a glimpse of it. Until it’d already pierced skin.

Magnus hissed, his frown deepening, and tried to reach out for his neck. “What...?” Betrayal filled the mage’s eyes for those couple of seconds they stayed open while meeting his. As soon as they fluttered closed Magnus was falling limply.

Sylvester was barely fast enough to catch the man before he would’ve hit the ground. Unlike Magnus seemed to suspect, he had no idea what was going on. “Magnus, hey! Can you hear me?” The omega was heavily unconscious. Sylvester’s stomach clenched. “Hey...!”

“You really are a character actor.” A woman with long, blonde hair he’d never been formally introduced to but had to be a Circle member approached him. Carrie, wasn’t she? He’d seen her a few times in Alicante. Her long, red leather coat hid the weapon that fired the dart. “Or then this simply shows where your loyalties lie.”

Sylvester’s eyes narrowed. This couldn't be happening...! “What did you do to him?”

Carrie’s surreally green eyes flashed. “What you weren’t equipped to do. And you have three options. Moonlake told me to kill you if you’d cause trouble.” It was easy to see how much that idea pleased her. “You can also go inside and tell Lightwood with his friends what happened. Or you can come with me.”

What could Sylvester do? Both other options would’ve likely led to him being killed or arrested. At very least Magnus would be taken somewhere he’d be beyond help before anyone would listen to him. And if Sylvester planned to help like he stupidly wanted to he couldn’t go anywhere. He took Magnus fully to his arms and pulled the pregnant man closer protectively. “Let’s go.” None of this was going according to any plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh crap. Sylvester did have a change of heart (a reluctant one but still) – but seconds too late...! Oh man. (gulps)
> 
> A WORD OF WARNING. This is going to open the darkest and most gruesome arc this story has and ever will have. Let’s breathe in deep and huddle together for comfort. We’ll make it through this!
> 
> Soooo... How badly do you want to yell at me? Thoughts, comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the cloudiest of days.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care, of yourself and others – and try to stay safe and healthy!


	66. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does all he can to put up a fight against his captors. Meanwhile Alec and the others fight to find him. They end up getting a couple of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update, guys! (rubs hands together) About time, after that cliffhanger, right? I’ve been working on this story SO HARD that I’ve been neglecting other writing projects a bit bt at this point of it I don’t regret it.
> 
> My dear gosh... The previous chapter didn’t leave you cold, huh? THANK YOU, so, so much, for your absolutely amazing comments, kudos, bookmarkings, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS) Like a damned marriage this story goes through good times and bad. But we WILL make it through. (hugs again)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go!

/ _Waking up the following morning, Alec wondered if the whole bonding was nothing more than a lovely dream. Until ache spread from his fresh mark and he felt their new connection. Curled up half on top of him, Magnus yawned like a cat, clearly not quite ready to wake up. With a smile Alec stole a long moment to simply admire the omega who was now his in every single way._

_Slowly yet surely Magnus’ eyes opened a crack. (Having someone looking at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world... Alec didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.) “Morning.”_

_“Morning.” Alec’s brushed the other’s cheek tenderly with his thumb and the man leaned to it instinctively. “How are you feeling?” Well, that was less pathetic than asking outright ‘Do you regret it?’._

_Magnus’ bright, honest smile answered more clearly than any words. “Wonderful.” Some worry then appeared when the warlock’s still slightly bleary eyes studied his. “What about you? Do you feel... different?”_

_Alec took some time before he knew what to answer. “I... feel you.” So intensely that he was fairly sure it’d take a while to get used to it. “I feel whole.” For so long he imagined that he had a crystal-clear picture of who and what he was meant to be. Until Magnus peeled away his armors, one by one, and uncovered the real him. He’d never been more at peace with himself than he was that morning, their bond thrumming gently._

_He was loved, married, bonded and immortal. All of it terrified him because he could tell that the path ahead would be far from easy. But it was also incredible to know, with absolute certainty, that this was exactly how and where he was supposed to be._

_They met each other’s eyes. Both realizing at the exact same time that for a little while longer their hearts beat in perfect sync. “I feel like I’m home”, Alec concluded._

_Magnus kissed him, slowly, lovingly and intimately. Before whispering against his slightly parted lips. “So do I.”_

_Who would’ve ever thought that an old, sad and lonely warlock on the verge of letting himself calcify and a closeted, angry Shadowhunter about to crumble under the weight placed on his broad shoulders would be each other’s home?_

_In the post-bonding euphoria, during which the mates were barely able to leave each other’s side, it took Alec a couple of days to realize that Jace was avoiding him. In the end he went to the New York Institute to get to the bottom of it. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?” Which was when he noticed that his brother was dressed up, almost, and arched an eyebrow. “Are you going out on a date?” Was Jace finally moving on from Clary?_

_Jace avoided his eyes, uncharacteristically bashful. “Yeah, something like that.” The other groaned after checking the time. “Look, I’ve gotta go because I’d like to not be late for once. I’m all good, okay? Just...” His parabatai shuddered. “I would’ve appreciated a warning of some sort. Your bonding wasn’t exactly subtle. And now it kind of feels like Magnus is connected to me, too, a tiny bit, which is going to take a while to get used to.”_

_Alec blushed scarlet. He completely forgot Jace during the bonding...! “Oh no...!”_

_“Yeah.” Jace shrugged. “Well, you did walk in one me with that girl once, when I stayed at Magnus’, so I guess this makes us even.” The blond started to walk away. “See you later. And... Congratulations.” Was that a wink? Yes, it was._

_Alec stood there. Mortified as it sunk in that his parabatai caught a tiny trace of his sex life. Much later it occurred to him that Jace revealed all that to distract him from making more questions about where his brother was going._

_At a café across that city Jace and a beautiful redhead who was painfully familiar and a stranger at the same time greeted each other with tiny smiles that were eager and shy at once. It was Jace’s turn to feel like he’d come home. Angels’ approval be damned._

_“You promised to tell me how I knew your name if I’d let you buy me coffee.”_

_“Yeah.” Jace hoped dearly that he wasn’t making a huge mistake. But if Clary was starting to remember, surely that was a sign...? “It’s... a long and weird story.”_ /

/

Alec felt it almost immediately. Magnus’ momentary panic before their bond grew quieter... It struck him breathless. And he was running, blind and deaf to people asking him what was wrong.

Deep down he already knew that he was late before he dashed outside to find no trace of Magnus.

Seconds later he almost missed Catarina’s phone call. “ _Alec, what’s going on over there? Rafael just woke up in total panic and he’s convinced that something horrible has happened._ ”

Alec’s eyes grew moist while his stomach clenched. The sting of helpless fury made him want to scream. “They... They took him”, he choked out, unknowingly repeating his son’s words.

/

Sylvester was blindfolded just before he was helped unkindly to a car. He recognized the scent of Moonlake’s cologne before the man spoke. “You were a disappointment today. Were you going to tell the warlock everything?”

Sylvester kept his mouth shut stubbornly.

“Never mind the sulking.” Carrie sounded almost amused. “I have ways to loosen that tongue of his.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Sylvester inquired roughly. Because, really. Wasn’t that the most logical outcome?

“No. You see...” Moonlake could be heard leaning closer. “Those traitors to our kind and the Downworld scum will do it for me. Security cameras just caught you helping us kidnap Bane here. Well, that’s how they'll see it, anyway. They will take your betrayal personally, which makes you a fine barrier between them and me. Why would I ensure that there’s one person less to distract them from focusing solely on me?” A large hand patted his cheek intimidatingly, making him shudder. “So it seems you will be useful, just a little longer. Perhaps I should thank you.” After that something was placed over his ears. He couldn’t see or hear a thing.

Sylvester fought the urge to laugh bitterly. He finally tried to obey what seemed to be the angels’ will. And now he was on his way to hell.

After the drive he was forced out of the car and soon dropped harshly to an uncomfortable chair. It seemed to take forever before whatever was blocking his ears became removed. By then he hadn’t smelled Moonlake for a while. Carrie was there instead. “Be a good boy and hold still. Then again, where would you run?” She whistled while walking away.

Hold still? Right. Since he was a kid Sylvester’s mother had said that he’d always been bad at following instructions.

/

Alec was usually a stone-hard leader who rarely made miscalculations. But that day... His head simply spun. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t choose what to do next, didn’t have any idea how to find and save his husband. The worst part was that he could barely feel Magnus through their bond.

He should’ve known that Jace would sense his panic. Still he jumped when a hand was laid to his shoulder. Guilt turned his stomach upside down when he saw the worry on the new father’s face. How quickly things could go wrong... “I’m so sorry...”

Jace shook his head. “Alec, whatever the hell is going on, I think we both know that you didn’t make any of it happen.” The blond frowned. “What did happen?”

Alec’s legs went so weak that he feared he’d tumble down. He could barely breathe from how tight his chest had gotten. “Magnus... The Circle took him.” Saying it made it too real. “I need to find him. I have to find him. Our baby... The Circle can’t have him, I’m not letting them have Mikael.”

If Jace noticed him slipping the name his brother didn’t comment. “We’re getting Magnus back but we can’t do it alone. I’ve actually learned something from my reckless years and I know we need backup. So let go back inside.”

“You should be with Clary and Will”, Alec murmured, guilt surging anew.

“Do you seriously imagine that I could enjoy holding my son and spouse fully when yours are... away?” Jace squeezed his shoulder. “Remember how I’ve told you that you tend to have a one-track mind when you’re worried about someone? Let yourself focus on Magnus. We need your head in the game.”

By the time they made it inside Izzy, Simon, Robert, Luke, Andrew, Lorenzo and Catarina were already there. “Helen and Aline are watching over the kids”, the female warlock explained, her face and voice strained. She nodded towards Lydia. “I took the liberty to bring along reinforcements.”

There was a deep frown on Lydia’s face. “If they wanted the baby why not wait until the pregnancy is further along? This doesn’t make sense.”

Only, it did make sense. “They must’ve done research on alphas and omegas. They knew that the further the pregnancy advances, the more protective I get. This was their last chance to pull it off successfully.” Alec felt sick when further realization dawned. “They waited for the day Will would be born. They knew that I’d be distracted because of the parabatai bond.” How could he fail his mate this badly?

“Alec, no...!” Izzy tried but was interrupted.

“I think you’re right.” Lydia gave him a look of support. “But the fault is theirs, not yours.”

Alec nodded and surprised himself by actually believing that, at least a little.

“Right now I’m even more glad than before that we added security cameras outside. I’ve got footage.” Andrew cast an uncertain look towards him. “You don’t have to watch.”

Alec clenched his jaw. “If I plan to be tough enough to save Magnus, I have to be tough enough to see this. Just play it.”

Andrew obeyed reluctantly. They all observed with varying degrees of nausea how Magus and Sylvester talked. Before all of a sudden the mage seemed to be hit by something and collapsed. They couldn’t see Sylvester’s face but the scene playing out spoke quite clearly.

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch”, Alec growled, low and dangerous. Sylvester was supposed to be his bodyguard, someone to protect them. He let the guy around Magnus, around their children...!

“We’ll kill them all”, Jace swore.

Then a woman Sylvester clearly knew appeared. Lorenzo was the first to notice the change on Lydia’s face. “Do you recognize her?”

Lydia had difficulties with forming words. “That... That’s my sister, Carrie.”

/

Magnus began to wake up maddeningly slowly. And it was to voices he couldn’t recognize. Realizing almost instantly that he was in the hands of enemies made things infinitely worse. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to be properly coherent before choosing a course of action.

It was incredibly hard to remain still when one of the first sounds he heard was a beyond ominous, metallic ‘click’. “The collar’s in place”, a woman reported.

“And you’re sure that it’ll work?” a man demanded with the authority of a leader.

The woman snorted, sounding offended. “It’s my invention. Of course it works.”

Magnus could tell that it was working. Because his magic, and the baby’s magic... He couldn’t feel them anymore. Panic surged through him.

The Circle got him, as well as the child he carried, and he didn’t have any magic to defend them with.

The woman seemed to notice his distress. “Moonlake? I think he’s waking up already.”

The leader who spoke earlier, Moonlake himself apparently, emitted a displeased sound. “Warlocks and their tolerance for drugs... Get him properly contained before he causes more trouble. We'll cut out the brat soon and he won't be a problem after that.”

One set of steps walked away from him while three more were uncomfortably close. They already drugged him and put a magic restraining collar on him. Magnus wasn’t going to let them do worse just laying down.

The exact second someone touched Magnus’ wrist he reacted. He opened his eyes, shocking the Circle member still, and a swift, steel-hard punch was enough to send the other man down. Magnus twisted himself as much as his bump allowed and kicked at the second man beside him. While he jumped off the examination table and stood as steadily as he could his victim went down with a loud groan, hit his head hard and remained still.

The woman, blonde haired and green-eyed, was fast enough to try grabbing him. Magnus struck back with an elbow at her face and moved his leg swiftly, sweeping her off her feet. Not intending to wait for her to recover, he dashed towards the room’s door. Only to have it swinging open two steps before he could reach it. Five Circle members marched in. Desperate to protect his unborn child as well as himself, Magnus braced himself and launched a new attack. That he was almost thirty-three weeks pregnant be damned.

It was a storm of kicks, punches and dance like moves. But in the end Magnus, who was against five fully trained Shadowhunters and still groggy from the drug, became outnumbered. A kick at his back caught him off-guard. Unable to do a thing to shield his bump, he was hurled mercilessly against a wall and fell heavily on his stomach. Pain, so intense that he whimpered despite trying to hold it back, flared through him.

Magnus expected the remaining Circle members to seize him. Instead there was a series of shouts, followed by the unmistakable sound of a deadly blade doing its work. Thuds ensued and that was when he finally found the strength to lift his gaze.

Sylvester stood there with a bloodied sword. One hand was held out for him. “We’ve gotta go.”

Magnus clenched his jaw. He had absolutely no reason to trust Sylvester. But he was also uncomfortably aware of the fact that he had little choice. He was in pain, without his magic and alone in an enemy base. It was Sylvester or no one, so he let the man help him up. A grunt escaped him while he stood gingerly.

“You okay?”

Magnus shook his head. By then they were in the hallway and he noticed an unsettling amount of security cameras. “Where are we?” he forced out.

“I was blindfolded on our way here so I have no idea.” Sylvester sounded as frustrated as he felt. “Moonlake isn’t happy with me so I decided to scram. Besides, this place is creepy.”

Magnus hummed. “Yes, well. As a holiday destination this establishment leaves much to be desired.”

Sylvester sighed heavily. “Look... I was supposed to tell you...”

Magnus sent a sharp look the other’s way. “Not now. Let’s focus on getting out of here.” The cramps in his abdomen were getting worse. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to walk.

Finally they reached a door that seemed to lead outside. Neither trusted their luck when it opened easily. For a good reason. Magnus’ heart sunk and what fool’s hope he’d had shattered when he saw that they were aboard a massive ship, in the middle of open water.

“So, how’s it going to be?” a new male voice inquired. Full of mockery. “Are you two ready to go back inside or do you fancy a swim?”

It took several people to restrain Sylvester, who fought back, snarled and cursed until a hit aimed at his head rendered him unconscious. Magnus resisted with his all as well, his instincts screaming at him to fight for his son. But it seemed that he was running out of stamina and soon someone slammed him down, stomach first. This time he didn’t even try to hold back a scream.

Magnus was too dazed from agony to do a thing when he was hauled up and his wrists were cuffed harshly. “Enough with this circus!” Moonlake was back and didn’t sound happy. “Get him to a damned cell.”

“He almost broke my jaw!”

“Since you’re clearly utterly incompetent enough to fail at keeping even one prisoner under control drug him.”

Alarm shot through Magnus, along with more painful cramps. He struggled and writhed but his element of surprise was gone. Two men held him firmly while a third approached with a needle. “No...!” he grunted out. “Don’t...!” As if his protests would’ve made any difference.

Magnus snarled from fear and outrage when the drug was administrated, moments later he knew and felt nothing.

/

The man who slammed Magnus down stomach first was still crouching, the warlock having landed a good kick of his own. The man’s startled blue eyes met Moonlake’s when the leader approached him. “I didn’t mean...!” A booted foot aimed at his head silenced him efficiently.

Moonlake’s voice echoed painfully. “You know well how important that baby is to us. If you do something that phenomenally stupid ever again... the next kick will crush your worthless skull.”

/

Finding out that her sister worked for the enemy... It was a bitter pill for Lydia to swallow. “I had no idea...”, she whispered. “I didn’t see it.”

They could all certainly sympathize. Jace was the one who spoke. “When it comes to those we care about the most, it’s easy to see what we want to. None of us judges you.”

Lydia nodded, even if she didn’t seem very convinced. For the next few hours they worked mostly in silence, collecting data and tracking. None of their attempts to locate Magnus worked which revealed them one unpleasant thing. The place was on open water.

"Valentine's ship", Robert spat, his face a shade paler than usual.

On the edge, they all jumped when a phone bleeped. Izzy studied it. A triumphant look appeared to her face before she showed them an active tracking signal. “We’ve got a location.”

Alec’s knees went a little weak from relief. New, fire-hot determination bubbled inside him. “How?” was what he managed.

Izzy smirked in a predatory manner. “Moonlake isn’t the only one who uses spies. I had one volunteering after we found out that some of Rafael’s dreams are premonitions, just in case... well, things would go bad.” And things were definitely bad right now.

“Who did you send?” Jace inquired.

Izzy hesitated. Whoever the spy was, she knew they wouldn’t appreciate the reveal. “Someone who wants to protect this family.”

/

/ _Max Lightwood was the youngest and as such often overlooked. But over the years he’d developed fighting skills that matched his brothers’ and a cunning mind that matched his sister’s. He was also a phenomenal liar when he wanted to be._

_Making Moonlake believe that the son of Maryse and Robert, who were once devoted Circle members, wanted to join the organization was deviously easy. Especially when Max repeated all the things he overheard his parents saying about Magnus and other Downworlders before they had a change of heart. He told Moonlake that he watched a warlock manipulating his brother and a vampire charming his sister. And he wanted to destroy those who’d polluted his family. It wasn’t very hard to convince someone who was eager to suck every single one of his words like a sponge. His age also worked in his favor this time, because he tricked the usually paranoid and cautious Moonlake into looking at him and seeing the Nephilim son he never had._

_Shortly before Izzy sent Max an encrypted word that Magnus had been taken Moonlake was in a rush, as was everyone else around them. Max wasn’t trusted with information on the operation but he figured out immediately that it was something big and decided to act. Taking advantage of the chaos, he bumped into Carrie in a way that wasn’t an accident. “Sorry”, he mumbled._

_“Stay out of my way, brat”, she hissed, then ignored and overlooked him like many others had._

_Knowing of the practically invisible, undetectable tracking device he just planted on her coat, Max mused that she had no idea how badly he intended to be in the way. She, Moonlake and the rest of the Circle had brought far too much pain on his family. Max would do what he could to ensure that they wouldn’t win this round._ /

/

“I can’t believe this...! You sent Max there?” Alec growled. Perhaps he was being irrational but the last thing he needed was another family-member to worry about.

“He didn’t give me any choice!” Izzy defended herself. She sighed heavily. “I don’t like this any more than you do. But he’s sixteen and more than capable of defending himself. He has a hidden camera and a tracking chip on him, just in case. Besides, with him now seemingly on Moonlake’s side he hasn’t been under attack like the rest of us.”

“Yet”, Robert grumbled.

Izzy clenched her jaw. “We can fight about this later. Max just reported that he’s safe and we’ve got more pressing concerns.”

Jace nodded. Unpleasant memories brought a dark look on his face. “Now that we know where Valentine's ship is, how are we going to get there?”

Alec lifted his chin. His brain was quick to make a possibly stupid plan. “I have an idea.”

/

The next room Magnus woke up in was so strikingly white that it hurt his eyes and head. He hissed, trying to will himself to think straight. As tempting as it would’ve been to sleep other things were a priority.

His wrists were cuffed almost painfully tightly but at least he’d been given a bed, stone hard as it was. Was he supposed to be grateful? He attempted to sit up but winced when what felt like a series of stabs assaulted him.

It took some time before he managed to focus on the voices. “Where's Moonlake?” Sylvester demanded.

“You know his policy. He never stays in one place for longer than a couple of hours.” It was the blonde-haired woman, who had a few bruises forming fast on her face. (That he caused them gave Magnus some little satisfaction.) “You failed your loyalty test.”

“Do I have one of your bombs in my head now, like Dominick did?” Sylvester growled.

The woman smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Then she glanced towards him and pursed her lips. “Our guest of honor doesn’t seem to enjoy his stay.”

“He needs a medic.” Under different circumstances it might’ve been touching how Sylvester defended him. “He was already in pain before the latest showdown. If...”

“Because of him, because of some revolting Downworlder, my sister’s fiancé left her to the altar at their wedding. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to her and our whole family?” The woman's eyes were full of disgust. “Everyone stared at the two men kissing and all I could see was Lydia. How she stood there abandoned in a stunning dress, confused and embarrassed.” She glared at Magnus. “Losing the mate her heart chose almost killed Lydia but I helped keep what was left of her together. I watched her suffering. Later I supported her decision to marry Lightwood because I imagined that he’s a man of honor. Instead I had to watch her standing alone at that altar. And for weeks and weeks after that I watched her soldier through the mockery, whispering, unpleasant looks and rumors that ensued after her fiancé turned out to be gay. Then Moonlake approached me and I decided that it was time to do more than just watch.”

Guilt and determination bubbled inside Magnus. “Lydia... She deserves better... than living lonely in a lie.” He believed it then and he believed it now. Which didn’t make hearing about Lydia’s struggles sting any less.

“She deserves better than having her fate dictated by warlocks! One had the man she loved killed and another decided that she won’t get married!” the woman snarled. Losing her cool entirely for a while before regaining it forcibly. She focused on Sylvester. “Do you honestly imagine that I give damn about him or the monster he carries?” Her eyes flashed. “If they die, I’ll just tell Moonlake that it was a tragic incident that couldn’t be avoided.”

“You know how much Moonlake wants the kid.” Sylvester lifted his chin. “If he finds out...”

“Who is going to tell him? You?” She shook her head. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, when you lost sight of what we’ve been fighting for. But you and your crisis of conscience are short-lived.” She nodded towards the open door. “Neither of you is actually getting out of here. But it’d be amusing to see you try.” With that she left them. Which was when Magnus noticed that the red light under a security camera aimed at them was dark instead of blinking red. No footage, no evidence of neglect and going against orders for Moonlake to see.

Magnus was in no mood to appreciate a clever adversary. Because the agony... It was getting worse. Having given birth once he recognized contractions but this time there was something alarming about them. Not only because they came over seven weeks too soon. Tears of pain, helpless fury and fear gathered to his eyes while he moaned.

“Maybe she’s right and we have no way out. But we’ve gotta try somet... Magnus?”

Magnus swallowed thickly, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare. He didn’t. “The baby... I think he’s coming. Something...” He grimaced. “Something’s wrong.”

Outside the holding section Carrie frowned upon receiving a call from Lydia. “Hey. What’s...?”

“ _I know what you have._ ” That was without a doubt Alec Lightwood. “ _And I propose a trade._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... Let’s breathe. In, out. Everyone okay? (takes a breath as well) So, yeah. You can start yelling.
> 
> Oh man...! The Circle is SO BAD at handling delicate things. And what’s more delicate than a bump containing an unborn child? (sniffles) BUT. Help IS on the way. One more chapter and then we’re back on kinder waters. (HUGS you all)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Threats? Rants? Bring it on! Hearing from you is ALWAYS a highlight of my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Baby Mikael enters the world. And those aboard Valentine’s ship learn a lesson on what being a family is. Will all the good guys make it?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	67. What Do You Fight For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Mikael enters the world. Those aboard Valentine's ship learn a lesson on what being a family is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about damned time to update, after the cliffie I left you on...! (smirks sheepishly) And honestly, this is the BEST way to occupy my time while I’m at home with a mild case of flu. (Just the regular kind of flu and a mild version, so don’t worry! I just happen to be at the kind of a work where I can’t show up if I’m sick at all so staying at home it is. And it’s best to act responsibly in any case.)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your baffling amount of comments, listings, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much they warm my heart. (HUGS) (At least virtual hugs are safe!)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope you’ll enjoy the ride. (Well, as much as we can speak of enjoyable with this chapter, but there are some satisfying bits, LOL.)

/ _Three weeks after the bonding Alec was still embarrassingly eager to show off his bond mark. He wore clothes that revealed it whenever a chance occurred and couldn’t stop touching it gently. So sue him. He was bonded with a stunning, magical-in-every-way omega and he’d likely get to have it all for a very... very... very long time. Alec had his happily ever after, in his arms, right beside him and in his bed every night, loving him and supporting him. And judging by what radiated from his parabatai, perhaps Jace was on the verge of finding his happily ever after, too. Those suspicions were confirmed when his brother invited him and Magnus to a double date._

_Almost immediately after the invitation Magnus’ eyebrow was arched when they parted ways with the blond. “This should be interesting. I could’ve never imagined Jace being that... shy.”_

_“He’s nervous.” Alec didn’t even try to stop a smile. It felt incredibly good to sense that one of the most important people in his life was happy. “Whoever the girl is, he’s serious with her.”_

_Magnus’ eyes softened. “In that case she must be someone truly special.” Little did they know just how special._

_A couple of evenings later Jace was even more nervous while they approached a small, romantic restaurant. Eventually the man turned towards them. “Look... I need you to not freak out or judge. Just... Whatever happens, play along. I don’t... I need you to...” He trailed off._

_“Don’t worry.” Alec squeezed his parabatai’s shoulder. “We’re going to support you, no matter.”_

_Jace’s eyes spotted someone approaching them and the man swallowed hard. “I really hope you mean that.” In mere moments most of that fear and nervousness transformed to such love Alec knew well. “Hey.”_

_“Hey.” That voice... was very familiar. Turning in a state of stun, Alec found who couldn’t be anyone but Clary rushing towards them with a smile on her face. “Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t get a...” That was when the redhead saw him and Magnus. She looked at Alec with a frown, like someone trying to see through a thick fog. Then her eyes met Magnus’ and widened seconds after the frown deepened. It was like a glamour had been lifted. “Magnus...!” Not even processing what she was about to do, she dashed to the warlock and embraced him with all her might._

_Magnus seemed suspiciously close to tears while hugging her back, his tall frame forming a protective shield around her smaller one. “Biscuit”, the omega murmured affectionately. “Oh, how glad I am that you found your way back to us.”_

_Clary’s chuckle was full of joy and hints of barely controlled sobs while she clutched at the man who’d kept watch over her since she was a child. (It wasn’t until much later she managed to put into words how lost, lonely and out of place she’d felt without her memories and the Shadow World. It took even longer before Magnus revealed that he kept an eye on her occasionally, always in altered appearance but needing to make sure that his Biscuit was safe. He was the first person to ever buy her paintings.)_

_That night they celebrated while going through what memories Clary had regained by then. A lot was still missing but they were confident that she'd get back everything that was stolen from her. Perhaps the angels had finally decided to show mercy on the girl who did so much good during her short time in the Shadow World. Perhaps they’d punish her all over again for finding her way back home. Come what may, they’d face it together. Like families do._ /

/

Over the years there had been several moments when Carrie Branwell wondered if she was doing the right thing. That day she knew she had the angels’ blessing. Because on the deck of Valentine’s ship stood the cause of her sister’s and family’s humiliation. Lightwood’s face was bruised from how vehemently his allies protested the deal he proposed to her. No wonder, because he had little Rafael in his arms and the High Warlock of Brooklyn beside him in chains.

A High Warlock for a High Warlock, a child for a child. Topped, as was Lightwood’s offer, with the Inquisitor. Screw their arrangement, she wasn’t about to let any of the five go.

Carrie tilted her head. “I never thought I’d see the day when Alec Lightwood goes against his famous morals like this. I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures.” She approached them and focused her attention on Rafael, who’d turned his gaze away. “And I never thought you’d offer that brat you took under your wing. Moonlake is going to be thrilled. He succeeded in killing that thing once and will gladly do so again.”

It wouldn’t have been Lightwood without some moral superiority. He seemed disgusted, despite what he himself was just doing. “What?”

Carrie shrugged. “How do you imagine that monster died? It’s one of Moonlake’s favorite stories.” She pursed her lips. “After everyone thought he was dead he sneaked into his old house. Night after night. And gave Rafael an injection. Always to between toes or other spots that weren’t immediately visible, so his so-called wife suspected nothing. It was meant to either cure or kill that disgusting being. We both know which outcome came to pass.” Her gaze rose to meet Alec’s cold one. “Get off your high horse and stop glaring at me, you obviously don't care about the brat, either.” She moved to grab the child – who exploded to green and blue sparks as soon as she touched him, the illusion created by Seelie magic fading. Then a whip that moved like a snake wrapped around her wrists. When Carrie looked up in Lorenzo’s place stood a very much unrestrained Izzy. And Alec’s battered face transformed to Lydia's unharmed one.

“Alec would never sacrifice a child, his or anyone else’s. And you imagine that you’re a better person than he is?” The pain in Lydia’s eyes was horrible to see. “I don’t know when you became... _this_.” The whip squeezed uncomfortably tightly until cuffs appeared to replace it. “But now you’re under arrest.”

“I did this for you, for our family!” Carrie cried out at her sister.

“Family?” Izzy’s eyes flashed. By then other Circle members were rushing towards them, having overcome their initial shock. “In that case you understand that I fight for my family, too.” Izzy snapped her fingers, causing a barely visible flash of blue. At her signal a portal opened.

A shocking amount of Shadowhunters joined the battle that’d start soon, led by the real Lightwood who seemed ready to kill. Robert... Luke... Jace... Simon... Andrew... Along with more others than she could count. Last but not least came the actual Lorenzo. “All for a Downworlder...!” Carrie hissed.

“For our family”, Alec growled. She’d never known the kind of fear she did when the alpha’s eyes glared into hers. “Even if you’re Lydia’s sister, I will make you suffer for what you’ve done to my husband and the child he carries.”

“Later.” Izzy clenched her jaw. “Alec, keep it together and go find Magnus. We’ve got this.”

It seemed they really did. Carrie watched in helpless fury how her side came to battle. And was rapidly losing.

“How could you do this?” Lydia seemed outraged and heartbroken. “I don’t recognize you anymore.”

_I did this all for you!_ Carrie narrowed her eyes. Would’ve spat at her sister if she hadn’t still loved her dearly. “I really hope you lose that disgusting warlock and the monster of his”, she hissed.

Lydia stared at her like she was some sort of a hideous monster. Eyes shimmering from unshed tears. Then punched her hard enough to render her unconscious.

/

Getting to Magnus turned out to be infuriatingly challenging, even if Alec now had a strong feeling where to go. But there was no obstacle in the world that would’ve stopped him as long as there was a drop of life in him and he was making good progress. Until something absolutely horrible struck him with the force of a wave and he had to seek support from a wall to not fall down on his knees.

“Alec?” Jace’s uncharacteristically open panic got through to him with effort. “What is it? Did you get hurt?”

Alec shook his head. He wasn’t hurt, this was worse. “Magnus... Something’s wrong.” He felt his mate’s pain like his own and wondered in absolute horror what the omega was going through.

/

Magnus gave birth to twins once. So he certainly knew what it was like and that it wasn’t a picnic. But what he experienced while pain burned in his lower abdomen and private parts... It wasn’t right. Pathetic and stupid, perhaps, but he was relieved that Sylvester was there with him. The man might work for the enemy but seemed devoted to helping Mikael.

With the twins walking and a bath helped. Now everything was happening much too fast for anything such. He noticed as much the hard way.

Desperate to have any kind of relief, Magnus asked Sylvester to help him up. The second he stood pain and dizziness made his knees grow weak. Then something warm and sticky traveled down his legs. He moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, cramps flowing through him mercilessly. “My water... Did it break?”

Sylvester was alarmingly quiet for a moment. “Not... exactly.” The man was unnervingly pale while staring at something on the floor. Glancing the same way, the warlock saw a puddle of crimson blood.

Well, if that didn’t solidify that something was wrong...

“Shit...” Magnus’ head buzzed and against his will he sagged against Sylvester when the man wrapped a supportive arm around him. “When I fell... something must’ve...” He groaned and closed his eyes again when a violent contraction shook him to the core.

“Magnus.” Sylvester’s voice sounded like it came through a tunnel. “Hey, you’ve gotta stay with me. Because... I have no clue what to do and... I think you need to push the baby out, okay?”

His baby... His Mikael... With renewed determination Magnus grit his teeth through another shockwave of agony that left him panting. “Down...”, he mumbled. “... need to help me down ...”

Sylvester did as he’d been told and seemed to take great care to be as gentle as possible. The journey to the ridiculously uncomfortable bed was almost too much and Magnus moaned with a scowl. “... can’t ... push the baby ... through pants”, he continued to instruct as soon as he was able to. Funny how a Circle member seeing his genitals was the least of his problems...

Sylvester coughed and shuddered from discomfort but was once more obedient. The mage didn’t look towards the other’s face but the unsteady hand grabbing his knee spoke clearly enough. “Magnus, you’re bleeding. A lot.”

Magnus lifted his chin defiantly, focusing on the ceiling. “How... dilated am I?” He really hoped that it was time to push already because he didn’t know how long...

“I’m... I have no idea. It’s... It’s pretty hard to see anything.”

That was reassuring... Instead of wasting energy on a bitter snort Magnus steeled his resolve. “I... I really need to push.” The hellish amount of pressure seemed to be tearing him apart. With some difficulty he met Sylvester’s eyes. “... ‘ever happens ... Get the baby to Alec. Understand?” Whatever might happen to him, he wasn’t going to let Moonlake and his people raise his son. Mikael had to make it home.

Alarm filled Sylvester’s face. “Hey! Why are you talking like...?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. The fire of a parent protecting their young filled them. “... promise me!”

Sylvester nodded twice. First slowly, then decisively. “Of course. I mean... I kind of owe you.”

‘Kind of’? Magnus was in no state to argue about that. Instead he gathered all his remaining strength. And threw himself to battle.

He pushed and thought of home. He panted and thought of his children. He screamed and thought of his husband. “ALEC!” he howled, unable to stop himself.

His family was right there with him, in his racing heart.

It was ten times more painful than with either of the twins. So horrible that more than once Magnus whimpered, about to give up. But by some miracle, impossibly, he always found just a little more will and fight. Until all of a sudden the pressure and some of the agony were gone. In their place were bizarre, feeble but determined mewls.

Those were his little one’s cries, Magnus realized belatedly. He felt an instinctive need to comfort his son and Sylvester was calling out to him, asking him to do something. Unfortunately he’d done and given too much already, he had nothing left.

Magnus faded to dark with the desperate hope that Sylvester would keep his promise.

/

Alec ran, with absolutely all he had. A few Circle members tried to block his path but he took them down as if they were thin air. He didn’t even notice their blood staining his clothes or the few bruises he received.

One moment he heard Magnus screaming his name. Felt his husband’s agony like it was his own. And then... it vanished.

By the time Alec reached the holding section he was half-mad from fear. Seeing his mate on a pathetic mockery of a bed, with blood everywhere, and Sylvester kneeling on the floor... “What did you do?” he growled. Then, the Circle member’s eyes rising to meet his, he snarled at the top of his voice. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?”

“Magnus... He’s alive”, Sylvester hurried to say. “But he won’t wake up or stop bleeding. And the baby... The baby cried at first but now he’s all quiet. I don’t know...” The man seemed understandably terrified of what the alpha would do to him. “We have to get them out of here.”

Alec’s whole body shook when he took in it all. How still the man he loved was... And then the tiny, equally still bundle Sylvester had attempted to shield with his coat... Alec’s grasped onto what little rational thinking he could manage and dashed towards his child. He snatched Mikael with a loud, threatening growl and Sylvester allowed it without resistance. After that Alec only had eyes for his child for a while. A lump formed in his throat.

A few little details had come from his side. But all in all the angelic little one looked exactly like Magnus. When he touched Mikael’s cheek cautiously the baby mewled and attempted to reach out for his finger. Every breath sounded a little labored because the infant’s lungs weren’t quite ready yet but that fighting spirit... It was unmistakable. Mikael Lightwood-Bane had every intention to cling to the life he’d been given.

Next Alec’s attention locked on Magnus and his heart sank. All that blood... How much could even a warlock lose before...?

Alec didn’t know how, exactly, it happened but all of a sudden he was kneeling beside his omega. One of his arms supported their baby while his other hand first searched for a pulse, then stroked a pale, cold and clammy cheek. The pulse was there, even if it didn’t feel right. “Magnus, I’m here. I found you and... and you’ll be alright. Mikael is okay, too.” He sniffled once. “He’s amazing, and perfect. So you... You have to hang on to meet him. Okay?”

“Alec, we should...”

Alec glared at Sylvester in a manner that would’ve chilled anyone. “Not... another word. And if I lose either one of them...” Even the thought was unbearable. “... I will tear you apart with my bare hands.”

Sylvester chose smartly to stay quiet. Seconds later Jace and Lorenzo arrived. The warlock muttered something in Spanish under his breath before running to them. Alec’s heart jumped from relief when the arrival’s hands began to glow with healing magic. Until he realized that nothing was happening. “That collar...”, Lorenzo growled. “It’s blocking my magic, and his. I can’t heal him while it’s on.”

The collar had a number lock. Alec turned once more towards Sylvester, fully ready to fulfil his earlier threat. “The code, now!”

Sylvester, who was being cuffed by Jace, shook his head and seemed genuinely apologetic. “I have no idea. Carrie designed it, she’s the only one who knows.”

“I can still portal.” Lorenzo had a pinched expression on his face. “Let’s get out of here. We have to hurry.”

Alec nodded, dazed, in a shock and sick to his stomach from the reek of his mate’s blood.

“Alec.” Jace’s voice managed to anchor him. “You’re shaking so badly that you shouldn’t be holding a baby. Why don’t you give him to me, and you can look after Magnus? Lorenzo will handle Sylvester.”

Alec didn’t want to let go of his son but if there was anyone aside Magnus he trusted with Mikael it was his parabatai. He regretted his decision when the little one cried out feebly from distress upon being taken from him. Fortunately Jace’s soft cooing helped or then the newborn was too feeble to argue more. Not knowing what else to do Alec gathered Magnus to his arms and held on as tightly as he dared to. For both of them.

Even in the middle of that horror story the New York Institute felt safe and familiar. A small army of people awaited as soon as they arrived. (Several of them had horrified looks on their faces when they saw all the blood, along with how lifeless Magnus seemed. It was a small mercy that Alec didn’t pay attention to them.) As soon as Annie was holding Mikael safely Jace began to march Sylvester towards the building’s interrogation section. Alec growled loudly, wanting desperately to hold his own child.

Annie gave him a sad, understanding look. “I know, I know. This sucks. Let’s get going together, okay?”

They made their way to the infirmary, where Mikael was examined and measured efficiently, then placed tenderly to an incubator. Observing the process distracted Alec to a point where he didn’t notice people coming for Magnus until they were snatching his mate away. Gentle tugging was enough to have him growling again.

Catarina gave him a placating look. It was easy to see how terrified she was for her friend and it helped clear the alpha’s head. “If we can’t help him with magic, he needs surgery. We can try to help him, if you let us.”

Alec didn’t want to let go but what else could he do? Needing to do it himself, he lay Magnus on a gurney as cautiously as he could. Then kissed his omega’s cheek before whispering in the man’s ear. “You’re gonna make it back, you hear me? To me and the kids.”

When they parted ways the previous time Alec didn’t trust his instincts and look over his shoulder. This time he kept watching long after Magnus had already been rushed away. He fought to convince himself that it wasn’t the last time he saw his husband.

“Alec?” Annie’s calm, gentle voice was just what he needed. “Mikael may need this incubator for a few weeks. But... I’ve seen much smaller babies survive and I can sense how strong he is. We have to be on a lookout for complications for a while but he should be fine.” She offered him a small smile. “Despite the circumstances, congratulations, daddy.”

Alec nodded, only just starting to understand that he now had four born kids. While Annie left to give him some privacy, he stared at the beautiful tiny being in the box. Barely able to believe that the little one was his.

In the end he took a cautious step closer and swallowed hard. “I’m... I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you entered the world. But... I’m here now. Papa...” He got too choked up to continue. “Papa and I will keep you safe.”

Alec had no idea how long he stood there until someone entered the room. His mom’s eyes teared up and she brought a hand to her lips upon seeing Mikael. “Oh, Alec...!”

There was so much Alec wanted to say. _My mate lost a lot of blood and I don’t know if he’ll make it. They took him and he gave birth too soon. My son is so small and fragile that he needs to live in a box. But he’s perfect and I can’t lose him. I can’t lose either of them. I’m scared._ In the end he managed only one word through the lump in his throat, sounding like a lost child. “Mama.”

It was enough. His mom closed the distance between them and pulled him to her arms. Despite how tall he was Alec melted to her embrace easily. At least for a little while the world didn’t seem to be falling apart.

At the moment Alec was too overwhelmed to notice the message his phone received. Clary had taken a picture and somehow managed to cram everyone into one snapshot. Jace, Izzy, Max, Simon, Robert, Andrew, Lorenzo, Luke, Raphael... Even Lydia, despite her eyes suggesting that she’d been crying. The picture was accompanied by a simple but powerful message. ‘ _We’re right here supporting all three of you._ ’

Safe in the incubator Mikael breathed, slightly shallowly but steadily. Eventually, with the impact of the collar forced on his papa fading, a just visible glow of white magic surrounded him. On an operating table Magnus adamantly refused to give up fighting for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you expected someone to come and save the day. Turns out EVERYONE came to save the day. (smiles) (then whimpers) I know, I know. That was ROUGH. BUT, this is where the healing and comfort begins.
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? (Because, seriously...!) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Magnus and Mikael fight to recover. Moonlake gets outwitted.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	68. … If Not for Your Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Mikael both fight to recover, with Alec waiting and supporting them anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long, dark arc. But now, we’re here to more or less wrap it up. (rubs hands together)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! I can’t put into words how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _As weeks passed by Clary regained more and more of her memories. The whole gang offered to throw her a ‘welcome back’ party but she adamantly refused. What if celebrating her return to the Shadow World would anger the angels anew? According to Jace she had hard time falling asleep every night because she was terrified that come morning, she’d forgotten everything again._

_However, considering all the shocks she’d just received Clary adjusted astonishingly well. Until one late evening seven weeks after the double date. With Alec away at an important meeting in Europe Magnus was restless and ridiculously worried. A sudden knock was a welcomed distraction, even if those rarely promised good news. He frowned at the arrival. “Biscuit? Are you... alright?”_

_Clary wasn’t crying or injured. But there was something worrying on her face while she entered uncharacteristically shyly. “I just... This is stupid, but... Jace is on a hunt.”_

_She didn’t continue but Magnus started to get a picture. “You’re worried and wish you were there as well.” He gave her a look of deep sympathy. “Now that you’ve started to remember how all that was once a part of your life, too, it’s perfectly understandable that you miss it.”_

_Clary nodded. “Simon mentioned that you might understand what I’m going through.” The question was quite heavily present._

_Magnus sighed. He didn’t enjoy remembering that dark time but if it would help her... “I gave up my magic once. And life without it...” He shook his head. “It was awful. I felt hollow and useless, there was a piece of me missing.” (The expression on Clary’s face revealed that his description hit home.) “I got my magic back eventually.” At a terrible price. “And if there’s a way, any way, to make you a Shadowhunter again, we’ll find it.” He wasn’t all that optimistic that there was a way. Angels were notoriously inflexible and if they’d chosen this as her fate, they were unlikely to yield. But for her they’d try. “As for tonight... How would tea and a couple of old movies sound?”_

_Clary smiled. It was small but genuine. “Fantastic.”_ /

/

Sylvester had told himself for a long time that whatever punishment he’d receive for his deeds, he’d welcome it. Because what he did was for the greater good. Blessed by the angels. And yet, as he sat inside one of the New York Institute’s holding cells, his heart was heavy.

Magnus and the baby might die. And what about his mother and brother? What would they say when they’d hear what he’d done? They’d be devastated. What would his sentence be?

He tensed up even further when Isabelle Lightwood came to see him. Her facial expression was unreadable. “I came to tell you that the scan came back all clear. There’s nothing in your brain that doesn’t belong there.”

Relief surged through Sylvester. At least he wouldn’t just drop dead all of a sudden with Moonlake triggering a bomb. Which erased only one of his problems. “And... What about my verdict?”

“That’s up to me to decide since yours is a matter of New York and Alicante, and Alec agrees that he shouldn’t be making any decisions right now.” Izzy lifted her chin. “What you did was despicable. We trusted you and you worked for the Circle all along.” She inhaled a deep breath. “But... You also helped my nephew and brother-in-law. And you’ve been cooperative since the arrest. So I’m leaning towards giving you a second chance.”

Sylvester nodded slowly, not quite daring to get hopeful. He hadn’t been taught to believe in second chances. “What do you have in mind?” He didn’t believe for a second that he’d go unpunished.

“You’ll spend a month here and you’ll give me all the information on the Circle you’ve got. If that goes well, I’ll send you to a house arrest with an ankle monitor. It’d take place at your mother’s home. You’d be allowed to go as far as the house’s yard area goes.”

Sylvester’s whole body jolted from startle. “What? No! After this she doesn’t want anything to do with me.” And she especially wouldn’t want him anywhere near his little brother.

“That doesn’t sound like the woman I just spoke with on the phone. She started crying when I told her that you’re alive, well and safe. Do you have any idea how much she misses you?” Izzy gave him a moment to digest that. “Your mother does want you there with her, no matter what. Even with an ankle monitor. It’d be a restricted life but it’d be a life. Maybe you’d even manage to mend things with your family.”

Sylvester couldn’t help it, he burst into tears. He switched from a side that put bombs into their own people’s heads to such that was merciful even on traitors. He didn’t think he deserved any of this.

/

The wait was excruciating, even if Alec had his mom there to support him. They sat mostly in a silence, keeping watch on Mikael because there wasn’t much else they could do. The alpha growled every time someone appeared to check up on and tend to the baby but his mom’s hold on his hand kept him grounded. He clung to that touch embarrassingly tightly because he couldn’t hold to the hand he wanted to. Eventually his mom had to leave when Aline called, explaining reluctantly that the twins and Rafael were terrified and needed comfort she and Helen weren’t able to offer. Alec wanted to go himself but agreed begrudgingly when his mom pointed out that he was in no state of mind to console his older kids. He tried to find solace from the knowledge that they’d be safe in their grandma’s hands.

Alec continued to keep watch on his youngest because that was his most important task at the moment. Once upon a time he was taught to never trust anything magical because warlocks and Seelie weren’t to be trusted. But as he watched the white glow around his son, who looked so very much like his husband... Alec’s heart thudded with love and hope.

“You’ll be alright”, Alec whispered when the baby whimpered, nose wrinkling and all four limbs twitching in distress. “I know that you’re still scared from how you came into the world and you’re worried about papa. But everything’s going to be alright.” Which one of them was he trying to convince? Hoping dearly that he wouldn’t cause damage, Alec pushed his hand into the incubator. Shadowhunters weren’t exactly taught how handle anything fragile. He already had experience on two babies but this one was born prematurely and...

Then Mikael’s hand curled around his finger and all troubled thoughts came to a halt.

The connection, similar to what he experienced with the twins, was instant. The surge of love and warmth nearly swept Alec off his feet. He held his breath while Mikael breathed heavily, marveling the feel of his touch. Then, appearing nothing short of blissed, the baby yawned like a kitten and went to sleep. The grip an achingly tiny hand had on Alec’s finger remained strong.

Alec smiled through the moisture filling his eyes. “That’s right, Mike. Just keep holding on. Everything’s going to be okay.”

That touch was more than enough to keep Alec’s spiraling thoughts together until someone entered the room. He turned stiffly and tensed up further upon seeing Catarina. “How is he?” he forced out despite his throat being so tight that he could barely speak.

Catarina sighed heavily. She appeared exhausted but not anguished. “Magnus’ condition is stable, now, and it's highly likely that he'll recover fully. But he lost a lot of blood. And..." She hesitated. "Based on bruising and what we found out from Sylvester, he suffered abdominal trauma which was the cause of a uterine rupture.”

Suddenly Alec wished that he was sitting down. “That...” He blinked rapidly. “That sounds serious.”

Catarina nodded solemnly. “The damage was too extensive to be just stitched together, so we had to resort to something dramatic to save his life. Magnus will never be able to bear children again.”

Hearing that stung, a lot. But then... After starting their relationship imagining that they’d never have biological children they now had three, along with one adopted little one. They had so much more than they’d dared to ever dream of. If Magnus and Mikael would be alright... Then Alec definitely needed nothing more.

Anxiety in his gaze, Alec looked around. His instincts were proven correct when within moments a kind looking young girl from the medical team wheeled in a bed containing Magnus. His omega’s lovely scent was tainted by injury and the hospital environment, the warlock was unconscious and very visibly unwell. And then there was that infernal collar. Alec unleashed a distraught whimper before he could stop himself.

“I thought you’d feel the safest with both of them in the same room, so you can keep an eye on them.” Catarina sighed sadly but fortunately knew better than to touch him just then. “Alec...”

“He can’t...” Alec gulped laboriously. “He can’t wake up with that collar on, without his magic.” Flashbacks of how much his husband suffered when losing his magic the previous time were still far too fresh.

“I agree.” Catarina’s tone revealed that she also remembered all too well. “I just overheard that someone’s working on it.”

/

Carrie was shaking, unable to stop. She didn’t know how long she’d been kept in that completely dark room, with no other sound but her own breathing present. The walls were so thick that even the noise from the hallway failed to carry to her ears.

The sensory deprivation was maddening. At first she raged and ranted. Then she sat down and waited, ready to attack anyone opening the door.

Then the lights came on. Painfully bright, enough so to blind her and make her scream. When she was finally able to see again Lydia stood right in front of her with a distressed look on her face.

“I came because I’m pretty much the only one here who wouldn’t kill you instead of questioning you.” Lydia swallowed hard. “Carrie, please...! Give me the code and I can try to speak for you...”

Carrie interrupted her sister by spitting at the other’s face, then lunged at Lydia with every intention to kill, no love left in her.

Fifteen minutes later Carrie howled out the code for Magnus’ collar. (Which was Lydia’s birthday.) Among great many awful things. Dashing out of the room while medics marched in, Lydia leaned against the wall trying not to vomit. Her hands were stained by blood, her face and heart were bruised.

Carrie was alive, if not exactly well. But she no longer had a sister. And now she’d have to let her parents know what their favorite daughter had done.

/

Getting rid of the collar was one step for the better and getting his magic back would help Magnus recover. But the man was still unconscious and Alec was slowly losing his mind. Even phone calls home and focusing on Mikael only helped so much when he barely felt his mate through their bond.

In the middle of that turmoil he was more surprised than he should’ve been when Clary entered the room slowly. (By then she knew that startling a protective alpha wasn’t a good idea.) “Hey.” She nodded towards Mikael. “And congratulations. Although we all wish he was born under different circumstances.”

Alec nodded, too tired to talk.

Clary didn’t seem to mind his silence. She focused on Magnus and pain appeared to her eyes. “Jace wanted some guy-time with Will, so... I thought I’d stop by here. If that’s okay.”

Alec nodded again. Years ago he would’ve loathed her presence with venom but now he saw how much Magnus meant to her. And truthfully, it was kind of nice to not wait alone.

So they sat in a companionable silence. Alec holding Magnus’ hand, Clary squeezing the warlock’s foot tenderly through a blanket. Both hoped that the mage could sense their presence.

/

Moonlake was cautious to a point of being paranoid. He never stayed in one place long for anything else but sleeping and no one knew where he went to rest. That made him a challenging target. But not impossible for a gifted tracker. Max was better at tracking and stalking than his siblings because he was far more patient than they were. By the age of sixteen he knew well the importance of waiting for the right moment.

Max suspected that something as big as the events on Valentine’s ship would make Moonlake’s usually flawless focus crack. Which was why, with some help from Izzy, the moment when the Circle leader would hear the news was carefully controlled. When the time came Max followed the man, a black ski-mask pulled over his head to hide his identity. If all would go well the criminal would never know who caught him.

Walking through small, not exactly the safest alleys of New York with a phone on his ear, Moonlake was audibly seething from rage. “... you imbeciles managed to mess up that badly and fall for an obvious trap! When I get my hands on Carrie...” The man growled. “Well, isn’t that convenient. Gather whoever there’s left, we need to try to salvage what we can. Meet me at Poseidon’s VIP-area in two hours.” With that the conversation was over.

Max waited for a few more moments, not wanting someone to call back and get alarmed by not managing to reach Moonlake. As silent as the shadows around him the boy moved closer, a needle ready. The man didn’t notice him until he was only a step away and by then it was already much too late.

Moonlake reached out for a blade. Max’s needle was faster and his hand didn’t weaver while he administrated the sedative. Izzy and Catarina together ensured that it was effective. Moonlake attempted to fight him but within just seconds the man’s movements became pathetically sluggish.

“Shh”, Max shushed and it was the only sound he made before the criminal slumped heavily to the filthy street. Letting the Circle leader stay where he was, the boy took his phone and sent his sister a message. ‘ _I have an early birthday present for you. A word of warning? There’ll be a big party at Poseidon’s VIP-area in two hours._ ’

‘ _Aaaw, you shouldn’t have. I’ll be sure to wear my best dress. Andrew’s going to pick you up._ ’

Roughly ten minutes later a black van parked beside him. Andrew arched an eyebrow and aimed a light little kick at Moonlake’s still heavily unconscious form. “Well, you definitely found Izzy the kind of a present she’ll like. Now let’s get you both to the Institute. You have a tirade and compliments waiting for you.”

Max scowled under his mask.

/

It was a slow and visibly taxing process. Magnus fought like a lion to wake up but the first few times he was in too much pain and too exhausted to manage it. Alec kept talking to his mate through it all, not caring if the other couldn’t actually hear. He praised and soothed, reminded his beloved just how much there was to wake up to.

A sunny new day had started when the time was finally right. Alec had just checked up on Mikael when he heard a sigh, then a hiss. “... ‘lec?” Whirling around, Alec saw Magnus attempting to sit before the omega had even managed to wrench his eyes properly open. Which didn’t sit well with his unhealed wound, judging by how the warlock pressed a hand gingerly against his stomach.

That had Alec moving. “Hey, easy, easy!” As gently as possible he guided his husband back down. By then the smaller man’s eyes were open and they both sighed in relief when the journey down was over. “You were injured before Mikael was born and... it was rough.” The memories were more than enough to make him feel sick. “You both need time to recover.” There was only so much magic could do for a prematurely born baby and a man who’d had a piece of him cut off.

Magnus’ eyes widened a fraction. “Mikael...! Is he...?” The man didn’t manage to finish and it wasn’t until then Alec realized that his omega had no idea whether their youngest was still...

Alec kissed Magnus, softly and comfortingly. “He’s okay, he’s safe. You did an amazing job protecting him.” He nodded towards the incubator where their son currently slept soundly. “He’s... He’s perfect.”

Did Magnus hear him? There was a strange, glazed over look in the man’s eyes while they took in the tiny, still very fragile baby. Very soon subtle trembling became visible.

Alec was officially alarmed, especially when some anxiety slipped through their bond. “Hey.” He caressed his mate’s cheek. (Despite the other’s emotional turmoil, it felt incredibly good to have him lean to the touch.) “Are you in pain? I can get Catarina.”

Magnus shook his head quickly and obviously did his best to appear convincing. “I’m fine, Alexander. Just... Overwhelmed.” Well, that was understandable. The warlock frowned, a cautious hand still on the surgical wound that’d leave a scar despite magic. “What... happened?”

Alec had dreaded that question because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to retell one of the most horrifying events in his life. He kept his eyes on his restlessly moving hands while talking quietly and unnaturally clearly. He explained that there was internal damage which was why Mikael came out early. That Magnus had to be operated on to save his life and their newest miracle was the last biological child they’d have.

He nearly lost them both.

Alec jumped a slightly from startle when he felt feeble tugging. It was Magnus, who had something like a desperate plea in his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but... I need a hug.”

Alec certainly needed one, too. So, trying to be as careful as possible and to not jostle Magnus too much, he gathered his husband to his arms. He almost pulled away when Magnus groaned from pain but the other held on to him tightly. And so they remained, clinging to each other. Because they could, because they needed to.

“Shh.” Magnus’ gentle fingers combed through his hair. “We’re both here. We’ll be alright.”

It wasn’t until then Alec realized that he’d been crying quietly. He buried his face into his mate’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent he loved so much. “You’re here”, he mumbled. Little by little he started to believe it.

Neither had the faintest idea how long they stayed like that. Alec growled, his protective instincts on high alert, when someone entered the room. He relaxed embarrassingly slowly upon recognizing his mom, who smiled understandingly. “Hey.” Her eyes softened still upon seeing Magnus. “Oh, my boy, how we’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“I’m far from being a boy”, Magnus noted out of habit, his facial expression softening as well.

“Is something wrong?” Alec inquired after greeting his mom with a hug.

She shook her head immediately. “No. I just came to tell you that since Magnus and especially Mikael will be staying here for a little while, we set up your old room. For the whole family, until you’re ready to go home.” She gave her son-in-law a sympathetic look. “I know that staying here is far from ideal.” (The Institute didn’t sit well with any Downworlder.) “But remember that you have your whole family supporting you.”

Magnus nodded. “Thank you. Hearing that means a lot.” It was easy to see how much.

Just then another voice drew all their attention. “Daddy?” Rafael peered into the room and the child’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus. “Papa...!” The boy was running instantly and flung himself to the mage’s arms before the adults could caution him to be careful. Magnus shuddered and hissed from pain but Rafael’s nearly hysterical babbling kept the kid from hearing it. “Papa, I saw...! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...!”

Magnus closed his eyes and breathed through the agony for a moment longer. “Little Cherub, no one expects you to read those vague premonitions flawlessly. It’s up to us adults to save each other, not you.”

By then Rafael was sobbing in earnest. “I thought... I thought they took you away forever, like mommy.”

“Yet here I am.” Magnus pulled their oldest closer and shivered from the ensuing discomfort. “So is Mikael.”

Rafael sniffled. “Grandma... She said that he came too soon.”

“He did.” Alec took over when he could see how tired his omega was getting. “That’s why he needs to be in a special box for a while. But soon we’ll all be home.” He couldn’t wait for that day.

Soon after Izzy and Simon entered the room. This time Alec didn’t growl because the couple came with precious company. Izzy carried Damian, who didn’t stop growling before realizing that his parents and brothers were there. Simon held Aurora, who whimpered loudly. “I... hope this is okay. They kept trying to portal to you guys and wouldn’t stop crying.”

“Simon, this is more than alright”, Magnus reassured, looking at the little ones eagerly. (Alec understood achingly well. His husband probably thought that he’d never see their kids again.)

Rafael moved from Magnus’ lap so Damian could be placed there but stayed right next to his papa. Damian began to purr loudly seconds after he’d been put there. In Alec’s arms Aurora sighed happily and nuzzled her face against his chest. He and Magnus exchanged a look of happiness and relief.

They had a lot of recovering to do. But they were all safe and their entire family was together. It was more than enough.

For the first time since the horror story began Alec didn’t feel like he was drowning because his whole world was right there with him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What? Did you imagine that I’d be able to resist nicknaming Malec’s baby Mike? I’m only human, LOL.)
> 
> The Lightwood-Bane family is together again, safe and sound – let’s celebrate! The poor dears went through A LOT but they’re on the road to better now. (sighs happily)
> 
> Soooo... What’s the verdict? Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: It becomes clear that both Magnus and Alec have emotional recovery to do.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	69. Bonds (and Sometimes Bonding Isn't Easy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that both Magnus and Alec have emotional recovery to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a monster to edit! (chuckles) BUT, here we are.
> 
> DAMN...! Thank you so, so, SO much for your amazing comments, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me, especially after all these chapters. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Quite soon almost weekly triple-dates became a thing. Watching Izzy with a vampire Alec was starting to approve of, only in his head but still, seeing her with someone who treated her right... Watching Jace back together with Clary, experiencing his parabatai’s joy like it was his own... Knowing that those he cared about the most were as happy as he was... It made Alec feel so good that it was a bit silly after he’d looked after and worried about them since they came to his life. Now they had devoted partners to protect them with him._

_Later that evening Magnus kissed his neck while they were doing dishes the mundane way. By then the loft was empty of visitors. “Someone seems joyful.”_

_“I am”, Alec admitted. More surprised then he should’ve been. “Tonight, I just...” He nuzzled his head against his husband’s. “Jace and Izzy... You know how much I’ve worried about them. It’s good to see them with people who make them as happy as you make me.”_

_Magnus kissed him. Then grinned. “I’ve always known that my big, tough alpha has a soft heart.”_

_Alec splashed some soapy water on his mate before they kissed again._

_If Alec knew what was happening elsewhere he would’ve feared that he’d jinxed it._

_Jace and Clary kissed passionately while their naked bodies moved as one. Fitting together perfectly. Clary might never regain all her memories but Jace’s body... She knew it as well as her own._

_She gasped once, twice. First from ecstasy. Then from pain when a sudden burning sensation made itself known in her chest, right above her heart. “Jace...!”_

_Jace froze immediately, alarm loud and clear in his eyes. “What’s...?” He trailed off when he saw it exactly as she did._

_There was a new mark on her chest. A rune, such no one had ever seen before. There were two possible explanations. Either this was the angels’ way of announcing that they’d forgiven Clary. Or then they were about to punish her anew._

_They held on to each other more tightly, fearing what was to come._ /

/

It was the same nightmare Alec had suffered through countless of times during his youngest son’s first week of existence. He ran through Valentine’s ship like the devil itself was chasing him. But no matter how quickly he advanced it wasn’t enough. In those horrible dreams Sylvester was nowhere in sight. Magnus and Mikael lay in a puddle of blood, life having left both of them long since. The alpha had lost them.

That was when Alec, mercifully, woke up. His lips open for a soundless scream that came from the bottom of his heart and soul. For a while the pain was so great that he feared he’d lose his mind. Until a familiar hand, carrying an equally familiar ring, caressed him.

“Shh...” Magnus nuzzled his nose against him. The omega gave him a long moment to recover before continuing to whisper. “Was it the same nightmare?”

Alec nodded, not trusting his voice. Trying to calm down his breathing, he focused on his surroundings. They were at the New York Institute’s infirmary because it was where Mikael needed to be so that was where the whole family would be. Two beds had been brought together to create the pair a more comfortable place to rest and in a room joined with theirs slept their three oldest. It wasn’t an ideal environment for children but they seemed happy to just be where their parents were.

Alec closed his eyes, inhaling his beloved’s scent. “I didn’t lose you.” It was a mantra he still had to repeat to himself several times every day.

“You didn’t lose us”, Magnus whispered back his part. Always patient and loving. Then yawned.

Alec opened his eyes with a frown. “Have you slept at all?” Looking back, he realized that Magnus always found an excuse to stay up after he went to sleep and was always awake when he stirred. His protective instincts tingled in concern.

Magnus’ smile might’ve fooled him years ago. “I had a bad dream, too.” The warlock kissed him softly. “Stop worrying, Alexander. I’m fine.”

And there were those three infuriating words...

Before the discussion could continue, however, there was a tiny mewl. A whimper more than anything else. Mikael was awake and, if Alec’s instincts were correct, needed a fresh diaper. “Do you want to change him?” he offered, perhaps a bit too eagerly. So far Magnus had barely touched their youngest. At first it was understandable because the man was recovering and slept most of the time. But the more days passed with his mate practically flinching away from their baby, the more concerned and confused Alec got.

To his dismay Magnus shook his head. Frustrated, sleep-deprived and possibly about to push too hard, Alec opened his mouth to coax more firmly. Until there were hesitant steps and Rafael tiptoed to the room. “Papa? ‘had a bad dream.” The boy’s speech always suffered when he was tired and upset. Those pleading eyes were full of barely dried tears. “Tell a story?”

Magnus nodded, a warm aura of reassurance sweeping away the momentary anxiety. “Of course, Little Cherub.” The mage kissed his cheek before following their oldest to the neighbor room. “See you soon.”

Alec’s heart was a little heavy when he made his way to Mikael but it grew lighter as he realized how much the little one had grown in just days. He sighed while the baby greeted him with a chirp that was more of a whimper. “I wished papa was ready for it this time, too”, he admitted quietly. “He went through a scary thing, just like you did. Sometimes it takes a while to overcome that.” Done with the diaper, he poked at his son’s nose, making Mikael sneeze. “But don’t you worry about any of that. Papa loves you so much and he will be ready eventually. We just have to give him some time.” Alec hoped dearly that he was right.

/

Moonlake had no idea how long he’d been held captive. He’d been interrogated far more times than he could count reliably. He spoke nothing, no matter what they did. When they injected truth serum he spewed out his exact thoughts about the Downworld and that there were still many those like him left. As long as he was alive they’d stay loyal to him, even with him incarcerated. After he’d be inevitably put down they’d find someone else. If the idiots currently housing him imagined that the Circle was gone, they were mistaken.

He’d just snarled all that to Andrew Underhill when the interrogation room’s door opened and Lightwood himself entered. Moonlake had imagined for a long time that absolutely nothing would scare him anymore. At that moment he was proven wrong. Because what he saw in the Inquisitor’s eyes chilled his blood.

“You can leave us”, Lightwood told Andrew. His voice echoing the same frost that was in his gaze. “Moonlake and I are going to have a little chat. After that his sentence will be carried out.”

Andrew nodded and left the room without hesitating or looking back. Moonlake’s gaze flickered briefly towards the security camera keeping an eye on them. Just in time to see that it was switched off.

The criminal snorted bitterly. “With all those praised morals and that ‘holier than thou’ attitude... You’re going to just butcher me? And you imagine that you’re somehow better than I am?”

“I’m only better towards those who deserve it.” Lightwood clearly felt no ill conscience. The man’s eyes flashed, those of someone who’d been trained to kill since he was a child and who’d always been good at it. “I heard from Izzy what you did to Rafael. No punishment this world is capable of providing is enough for that. What you put my sons and husband through... Along with who knows how many others...” The Inquisitor’s jawline tightened. “You won’t make it out of here alive because I learned my lesson from Valentine. If we’d try to keep you in custody, you’d only be broken free by your supporters. Even deruned you'd be a threat because you'd keep preaching your cause. And I refuse to make a martyr out of you with a public execution. So your sentence will be carried out here. I have the Clave’s approval.”

Moonlake shivered. Then lifted his chin. “This won’t stop the Circle.”

Lightwood nodded. “I know that they’ll choose a new leader eventually. But right now those left are scattered, scared and aimless. We will hunt down as many of them as we can.” The man’s eyes darkened. “I almost wish you could be here to see it.”

/

Moonlake’s screams echoed three hallways from the room. A young Shadowhunter named Elias, who’d been working for the Circle for the past few months, began to rush there. Only to have his route blocked by Max Lightwood, who had one eyebrow arched. “Going somewhere?”

A few hours later Max entered the room where Alec and Magnus were with their kids. Rafael smiled and offered a shy ‘Hi’ before refocusing on a coloring book. Aurora greeted him with a happy chirp, Damian growled, instinctively crawling closer to his papa.

“Damian, be nice!” Magnus scolded.

Max grinned. “Are you serious? That Alec-tude is awesome.”

Alec snorted. “’Alec-tude’? You’ve spent too much time in Los Angeles.” His brother sobered slightly. “Which... is kind of what we wanted to talk to you about.”

Max grimaced. (Damian, who was by then fascinated with him, mimicked the expression.) “Oh man. This is where you’re giving me the big-bro scolding for being Izzy’s spy, right? Mom and dad already berated us both.”

“Izzy and I... agreed to disagree.” But it was easy to tell that Alec had made amends with their sister. Besides, it wasn’t like those two could’ve ever remained at odds for long. “Actually... After talking with her dad I decided to make a job offer. Because capturing Moonlake, if anything, proves how ready and capable you are.”

Max’s eyes widened. That definitely wasn’t what he expected. “Seriously? What kind of a job?”

“After these recent events Alexander and I agreed that I also need bodyguards. At least until things calm down again.” Magnus’ tone suggested that the word ‘agreed’ was used lightly. “And who would either of us trust more with me and the children than one of his siblings?”

Being trusted with the safety of Alec’s mate and kids... It was big. Really big. Max had never been as proud of himself as he was then.

Magnus’ eyes softened. “I take the liberty to assume that your wide smile means you accept.”

Not trusting his voice, Max rushed to hug his brother and brother-in-law simultaneously. They all laughed when Damian growled again and swatted his arm. “You can hiss and spit all you like, kiddo, but I’ll get you to warm up to me”, Max swore.

Damian stuck out his tongue, as though daring him to try.

/

Usually Magnus enjoyed taking showers. That day he was finally allowed to take one with his surgical wound leaving a scar but healing faster than with any mundane. Alec offered to accompany him, eager albeit not for... the usual reasons they shared a shower, but he declined quickly. “We have four children. Three of them are awake and very active. I reckon they’ll get into a world of trouble without one of us looking after them.” He could sense his alpha’s reluctance to let him out of his sight and understood. He pressed a tender kiss on Alec’s bond-mark, knowing well where it was even with a shirt covering it. “I know, I know. But I’ll be perfectly fine.”

Alec groaned, appearing sheepish. “I know that I’m being stupid. It’s just...” The man trailed off, not wanting to look back on the recent events.

Magnus shook his head. “Certainly not stupid.” He hesitated, hating how difficult it still was to open up when he felt vulnerable. Centuries of being ridiculed when he showed weakness had left an ugly mark. “This has all... been a lot. I suppose we need to accept that it’s going to take a while before we’re honestly alright again.”

Alec sighed and nodded, then pulled him close, heartbreakingly cautious with his healing body. “I wish we were home”, the alpha confessed quietly. “I’d feel safer there.”

“Me too.” Magnus was quick to banish the mental images of Circle members – Shadowhunters, such as they were – cuffing and hurting him. He did his best to remind himself that the Nephilim filling the building they currently occupied, even those he didn’t know, were different. Magnus leaned subconsciously closer to his husband. “We’ll be back home before we know it. All six of us.”

Neither felt like adding anything to that. They’d probably talk about the whole thing more when they were ready. But at the moment feeling each other near was enough.

Roughly ten minutes later Magnus stood in the bathroom, unnaturally focused on his own breathing. Then it was the moment of truth. He pulled off his shirt and was instantly glad that Alec wasn’t with him. Because what he saw... It was hideous.

His abdomen hadn’t bounced back from the pregnancy yet and the small but visible bulge left behind was mockingly hollow. Especially with the large wound that’d leave an ugly scar. Unlike many people likely assumed he wasn’t a vain person. But that scar... What hurt the most was what it symbolized.

He failed as a parent and his son was forced into the world too soon. He failed as a mate and now he’d never be able to give his alpha another child again. On a level of reason he knew that he was being a fool. They had four kids and his husband would never, ever love him any less than with all his heart. But he didn’t know how to silence the loathing he felt towards himself.

Magnus spent half an hour in the shower and trembled the entire time under scalding water. Flashbacks tormented him; a collar binding his magic, his bump receiving two horrible blows, agony tearing at him like no blade could. Despite the water’s temperature his body was covered in cold sweat. By the time he finally emerged restless energy tingled under his skin like needles and he was full of determination that wasn’t exactly healthy.

Instead of focusing on what was lost and where he went wrong, he’d concentrate his whole being on never failing his children again.

/

With a week and four days of experience Clary decided that she loved being a mom. Which didn’t make handling Jace heading to missions with her staying behind caring for their son easy. Will had very obviously inherited his daddy’s wild spirit and slept best on the move, with a bustle of activity around him. That day a nap-time walk took her to where Magnus was with his children while Alec had to visit Alicante.

Magnus had transformed the formerly clinical room into nothing short of a magical nursery. Books... Toys... Drawing equipment... Decorations... How did he manage to think of and arrange all that, even with the help of magic, while looking after four children when she barely managed a shower? “Someone’s been busy. This looks amazing!”

Magnus grinned. There was an edge to it that worried her. “Thank you, Biscuit. I was bored and both my hands and magic needed something to do. Besides, even you have to admit that Shadowhunters’ taste in décor is appallingly bleak.” His eyes lit up genuinely when he saw Will. “Well hello, there. Did you come to greet your cousins and silly uncle?”

Will gestured wildly with his hands and made a few noises, as though trying to answer. Clary’s heart swell a size or two. “He did. Plus I was bored, too, and figured that you might appreciate adult company with everyone else busy.” She kicked herself mentally for those words upon seeing the other’s barely concealed grimace and went on. (Magnus hated feeling useless when everyone else around him was busy.) “Besides, it’s Sunday and I started missing our tea-meetings.” Surely it was acceptable to want to spend time with him after coming so close to losing him? It wasn’t until then she noticed the black cat ears her friend had in the place of human ones. One of the kids must’ve magicked them, probably out of longing for Church and Chairman. “You could definitely use some adult company.”

As soon as she placed her son beside Magnus’ on a bed they both laughed when Damian and Will greeted each other with loud squeals, grabbing one another’s hands. Their offsprings’ reactions were the same every time they met each other. “Those two will get into a lot of trouble together when they’re older”, the mage predicted fondly.

“I’m pretty sure that Jace and Alec are already planning their parabatai ceremony”, Clary snickered with equal warmth. (Both babies made happy noises at the word ‘parabatai’, as though understanding it.) “This calls for a lot of playdates on top of our Sunday teas.”

Magnus smiled. Although it didn’t exactly reach his eyes he sounded genuine. “I’m looking forward to it.” They savored the moment for a while. “Who would’ve thought that the little girl who was once brought to me by her mother would become a phenomenal mommy.”

Clary snorted. “I don’t think I’m phenomenal. Yesterday Jace was barely able to not laugh at me when I started crying after putting a diaper on Will the wrong way round.” She was officially done with the hormonal storm a pregnancy and a new baby brought along. She did kiss Magnus’ cheek, though. (Seeing it Damian cried out demandingly, wanting their attention, which led to Will emitting a sound of startle. Fortunately the babies seemed to reconcile quickly.) “But it means a lot that you think so. You’re basically the papa bear or big brother of our whole gang.”

Magnus hummed in amusement. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew how many times I’ve been tempted to transform Jace into a toad for...” On the last moment he remembered their young and attentive audience. “... interrupting private moments.” Lay on Damian’s other side Aurora, who’d been sound asleep moments earlier, giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly. Magnus nodded at his daughter in approval. “Your sense of humor, Little Carrot, is either excellent or disconcerting.”

Aurora laughed even louder, which made the adults and other children alike do the same.

“Auntie Clary?” Rafael didn’t stutter or appear shy around her. She noticed how close to Magnus he remained, still shaken from the recent ordeal. “Can you help me draw a bird? Your drawings are always pretty.”

Clary was more than happy to help. And for a while they all spent time together in a happy chatter. Until Clary noticed from the corner of her eye that Mikael was getting agitated in the incubator. The change in Magnus was instant. Agitation appeared to the warlock’s eyes while a subtle trembling took over his hands. She frowned before focusing on Rafael. “Now that you’re at a good start, why don’t you keep going while papa and I check up on Mikael. We don’t want him to feel left out.”

Luckily Rafael was too excited and the three smaller ones too young to notice that something was wrong. Clary took Magnus’ hand and together they made their way to the Mikael. There she finally spoke. “Magnus, what’s going on?”

Magnus opened his mouth, without a doubt about to deny that anything was wrong. Then he looked down, refusing to face her or his youngest. “I’m... It’s been harder to bond with him than it’s supposed to be and I hate it. I can’t even tell what he needs now and I’ve always known with the twins. There’s something wrong with me and Mikael seems to sense it because he gets upset every time I try to handle him.” The mage appeared embarrassed to have shared so much and the cat ears he still had drooped. “I love him, I do, and I wish he could feel it. But every time I look at him I remember...” The man trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about the events on Valentine’s ship. The omega gave her a firm look. “This is something I need to handle on my own, so don’t tell Alec. He has more than enough to worry about already.”

Clary sighed. “I won’t tell Alec. But you should, when you’re ready.” She lay a hand on his shoulder. “I need you to know that there’s nothing wrong with you. It’ll just take some time to overcome what you went through. And you shouldn’t try to handle it on your own when we all want to support you.”

Magnus nodded and appeared marginally more relaxed. Then, leaning slightly and likely subconsciously to her touch, he put his hand into the incubator. At first Mikael was startled and sniffed at his papa’s hand anxiously. Then started purring and practically threw his little body against the comforting fingers.

Clary sighed adoringly. “See? That’s all he needed. Give you two a chance to get to know each other before deciding that he hates you.”

In a few minutes they were both in tears. Clary groaned while wiping her eyes. “We’ll never tell Jace and Alec about this part.”

“That we had a hormonal weep-fest?” Magnus shuddered. “I agree. They’d never let us live this down.”

/

Now that Moonlake had been handled and the Circle was scattered like scared rabbits, a massive operation to catch as many remaining members as possible began. Because of that the Inquisitor had to do his duties and Alec couldn’t do that from an infirmary room. Leaving Magnus, even if it was only briefly, was the last thing he wanted to do.

On the surface everything seemed to be alright. Magnus was, if possible, even more attentive of the twins and Rafael than before. The man was always there when their children needed something and supported Alec through his own fears.

In the past Alec might’ve fallen for it. But he’d seen the same almost manic energy after Magnus lost his magic. Later he realized that the real reason his beloved refused to stop and live in the moment was that stopping would’ve given the darkness in his head the chance to catch up. It ended up almost swallowing the omega whole back then and it was reaching him quickly now. Magnus couldn’t sleep and scarcely ate despite needing the energy. The omega could barely bear spending time with and touching Mikael. Just like in the past Alec was left feeling helpless and useless, struggling to come up with something – anything – to do to help.

Sometimes help comes from rather unexpected places.

As soon as Alec returned from Alicante he discovered that Magnus wasn’t alone. Instead of triggering his protective instincts the discovery had him relieved. Especially because Clary stood right beside Magnus while the man braced himself for picking up Mikael to try Kangaroo care. For several endless moments there was no progress and frustration radiated from the papa as much as from the infant.

Alec’s instincts screamed at him to interfere but he stopped himself. Since Mikael’s birth he’d sensed how desperate Magnus was to prove that he was a good omega, a good mate and papa. And despite how much they loved each other the alpha’s presence added to the pressure. This was something his husband needed to do with him on the sidelines, now that the man was finally ready.

Magnus steeled himself in a manner he’d never needed with the twins. Then, with Clary’s hand on his shoulder, the warlock took their youngest to his arms. At first the baby whimpered and wrinkled his nose, about to start crying in earnest, and Alec feared that it’d end in a disaster. But then, to both parents’ surprise, the child opened his incredibly beautiful cat eyes to peer up at his papa. Mikael was far too young to see properly but recognized the one whose body carried him as long as it could. White magic reached out to brush Magnus’ face, almost like feeling the man. As a response Magnus’ blue magic activated and curled together with their son’s. Seeing the bond forming was so beautiful that it nearly made Alec emotional. Even more beautiful was the frail but honest smile that appeared to Magnus’ lips

The road to full recovery would be far from easy. The shadows lurking in Magnus’ mind were far from banished. But Alec’s heart rejoiced, knowing with absolute certainty that they’d make it through this.

Falling asleep in the safety of his papa’s arms, Mikael seemed to trust that hope, too.

Much later the couple lay in a bed, about to fall asleep. That was when Alec finally decided to address something. “You... do know that you have cat ears, right?”

Magnus emitted a half-chuckle, half-yawn. “I’m aware”, the man murmured. “Aurora got playful again. I’ll magic them away in the morning.”

Alec was almost disappointed by that. He brushed one of the ears gently and grinned at how it twitched as a response. “They’re adorable.”

“I’m not keeping them, Alexander.”

“I know, I know. But maybe you can bring them back sometime, just for a little while.” They exchanged a languid, sleepy kiss. “Goodnight, kitten.”

“Stop that or I’m bringing pup back to the table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! Poor Magnus. (whimpers) BUT, he isn’t alone, and he WILL make it through this rough phase. Poor Alec, too, tormented by nightmares! I don’t think anyone’s sorry for Moonlake...? (chuckles) Do you think Alec did the right thing? Did you like dark(ish) Alec? (I have mixed feelings towards death penalty but Moonlake was too dangerous to be left alive.)
> 
> AND, most importantly of all... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	70. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec finds out something surprising. Magnus’ mental struggles worsen and a small accident brings it all to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiit’s updating time! (grins) First, though...
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, SO MUCH, for your comments, love and support! It means the world to me that you’re there, reading this. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> (Chapter title loosely inspired by Avicii -song.)

/ _Terrified that they’d lose Clary again, the whole gang started trying to figure out what the mark on her was about. It couldn’t be Lilith’s doing this time. So the only explanation they came up with was an angelic one._

_While the others were going through books and scrolls at the New York Institute’s library Clary felt chills go down her spine. Turning her head slowly, she swallowed thickly upon seeing a ball of light. For some reason it seemed beyond ominous and she didn’t want to follow it but couldn’t help herself._

_Clary didn’t know what she expected to find upon entering a room. Her breath caught in her throat when she encountered an actual angel. A young, almost fragile looking female one who’d been blindfolded. Long blond hair running over her shoulders and down her back, beautiful in a way only angels could be. Clary gulped, bracing herself. “Did you... Did you come to take my memories again?”_ Please, no, not again, please...!

_The angel shook her head. ‘_ No, my child. I came because a small majority of us finds that the punishment you were given was unjust. You were granted a great gift, which you used wisely to save countless of lives. And after watching the work Alexander and Magnus have done bear fruit, after seeing how much good the unity between Nephilim and Downworlders does... Almost all of us agree that your world cannot be divided in two anymore. _’ The heavenly creature’s voice was soft and pleasant in her head. ‘_ That new mark you now bear means justice. It’s a constant reminder of the great responsibility your gift brings. I cannot give you back all that was taken. _’ She had to mean her memories. ‘_ But your abilities are yours, and you are more than worthy of them. _’_

_Hope lit up in Clary’s heart. Never regaining all those precious memories hurt, a lot. But if she’d get to keep the life that was her destiny, she couldn’t ask for more. “Does this mean...? Will I be a Shadowhunter again?”_

_‘_ As you were born to be. _’ The angel waved her hand softly and one by one the runes she once had returned to her skin. Unlike the first time they were created it didn’t hurt, only tingled a little. And then Clary froze upon seeing a brand-new rune glowing in the air in front of her. Was it a test? What if...? ‘_ That is another gift, Clarissa, not a test. Magnus’ courage saved Alicante and he deserves a reward. _’_

_Clary was still hesitant while memorizing the mark. Could she trust this angel’s kindness? “What will it do?” If she’d bring harm on her friend, she’d never forgive herself._

_‘_ He will know in due time. _’ There was a brief pause. ‘_ Go now, Clarissa, and don’t be afraid. We gave you your gift for a good reason and shall not take it away again. And know that your mother is very proud of you. _’_

_Between one blink and the next Clary was alone again. With happy tears filling her eyes but not quite falling. It was baffling to not have to live in fear of losing what she was again._

_“Clary!” Jace’s voice was frantic when he burst in. “The door, it was glowing and we couldn’t get it open...” Then he noticed her runes and his eyes widened. “What happened?”_

_Clary laughed in thrill and disbelief. “An angel visited. It’s over. My punishment is over.”_

_Later, once the gang had celebrated accordingly, Clary ensured that she could speak with Magnus and Alec without anyone else listening. She revealed to them what the angel said. “I have no idea what it’ll do”, she admitted. “So I understand if you want nothing to do with it.”_

_Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus was faster and offered his arm. “Go for it, Biscuit.” He looked towards his husband. “I’ll be fine, Alexander. I can’t explain it, but... I feel like I need to do this.”_

_It was a truly special rune. One all three of them were bound to forget as soon as it’d been drawn. By the time Jace entered the room it’d faded from sight and they all wondered dazedly what they’d been doing._ /

/

Magnus’ confidence with Mikael grew slowly but steadily. He was still far more careful around the little one than he would’ve had to be but at least he didn’t feel an invisible barrier between them anymore. Little by little he stopped being tormented by flashbacks every time he looked at his son for longer than a few seconds. Judging by the happy noises Mikael made whenever they spent time together the baby felt and appreciated the change in him.

But something was still off. Magnus was weary in a manner that had nothing to do with physical reasons. And the kind of... detachment from the whole world he experienced held an eerie echo of what he went through after losing his magic. He smiled, talked, looked after his kids, loved Alexander, lived, but far too often he couldn’t throw his all to it like he would’ve wanted to.

Magnus recognized what it was after a while. He’d had episodes of depression before and he was aware that a traumatic experience could trigger one. Especially when there was also a hormonal storm from having a new baby involved. He told himself that he’d be able to soldier through it, just like many times before, that he was making enough progress. That he had to give himself time, recover and adjust. But the more days and weeks passed by the more his frustration, shame and disappointment in himself grew. He lived a rather miserable life for so long and now that he finally had more than he’d ever dreamed of he couldn’t enjoy it to the fullest.

The pressure he added on himself only made him feel worse. On a level of reason he knew that he should’ve talked about it all with Alec. But how was he supposed to tell his alpha, who glowed from pride and happiness over their recently expanded family, that his omega was faulty?

That late evening, however, Magnus experienced genuine joy while changing Mikael’s diaper. Midway the process his ears caught something barely audible. His eyes widened slightly while meeting the golden ones of his son’s. “Are you... purring?” A grin appeared to his lips. “Alexander, he’s purring!”

Alec, who’d just fought a small war to get Damian to sleep, grinned back. Exhausted but happy. “Are you your papa’s boy, huh? I know, I love him, too.”

Mikael chirped and continued to purr. Which was when the pair noticed something for the first time. A birthmark on the skin that was usually hidden by a diaper. They stared at it in confusion, wondering why it looked so familiar. Until...

“Clary’s rune, the one from the angel...!” Alec gasped.

Which was when they realized something that surprised them further. The twins and even Rafael had that exact same birth mark. With them the couple imagined that it was a funny coincidence. Apparently the reason was something far less mundane.

Magnus chuckled. Choked up and disbelieving. “We did wonder how I was able to get pregnant in the first place... Now...” He lost his voice for a moment. “Now we know.” Their eyes met, neither’s dry. “Our children are that gift from the angels themselves.”

After imagining that they’d never have a family... After all the sacrifices, pain, heartache, longing and loneliness... The angels rewarded them in the best way imaginable.

Their family truly was something special.

/

Of course Alec could tell that Magnus still wasn’t exactly alright. They were bonded, after all. Eventually he decided to ask for help.

His mom sighed heavily. “I... went through something a bit similar, after Max. That’s... a part of the reason why I was... the way I was, for a long time.” She gave him a sad smile. “The difference is that Magnus has a devoted mate to help and support him.”

Alec nodded eagerly. “How do I help him?” He was willing to do anything.

“Magnus fears that he’ll be a burden.” She sounded suspiciously sure of the matter. “That belief is so deep-rooted that I’m afraid there’s little you can do to change it. Just be there for him. And be ready to catch him if he falls.”

That fall came a few days later and it was triggered by something unfortunate that could’ve happened to anyone.

Alec came back from taking care of Inquisitor’s duties in Alicante and wished he never left. The double-infirmary room his family occupied was covered in glitter and toys had been tossed everywhere like there’d been an explosion. (A lot of kid-magic had clearly been in operation.) The most disconcerting part was the stain of blood on the floor.

Rafael had hidden himself under a bed, Mikael was wailing as much as his lungs allowed and Damian whimpered miserably. Just like Aurora, whose small injury disappeared in front of Alec’s eyes with the help of Catarina’s magic. “What happened?” the alpha did his best to not cry out, because it would’ve scared the children further.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. It’s just a tiny wound from where she scratched her forehead on a bedside table.” Catarina sighed. “While Magnus was chasing after Damian Aurora rolled off the bed. That’s what I gathered from Rafael, before he went hiding. Magnus... wasn’t exactly coherent.”

Alec tensed up even further from concern. His mate was nowhere in sight. “Where is he?” As soon as he asked, he realized that he already knew.

“I’ll look after the kids. Go get him.” Catarina’s eyes mirrored his feelings. She went on so quietly that Rafael wouldn’t hear. “We both know that Magnus has been... struggling. And he’s going to overthink this badly if no one stops that trail of thought.” She offered him a call-card. “When you think he’s ready... Give him this. She’s a warlock friend of mine, a therapist specialized in postpartum depression. I think talking to her would do him a world of good.”

Alec’s instincts were correct. When he entered their loft Chairman greeted him, meowing loudly in distress. “Hey, it’s okay. Where is he? Where’s papa?”

The cat meowed again, then ran towards the balcony. Dread squeezing his stomach to a tiny ball, Alec hurried to follow. The first thing he saw was Church, who attempted to seem nonchalant while sitting there but failed miserably. The grumpy cat meowed at him even more loudly than Chairman. Then Alec discovered Magnus and moisture gathered to his eyes.

Magnus was physically alright, which was the first thing he checked. The omega sat huddled in a corner, face buried to his knees and trembling miserably. As soon as the older man became aware of him a whimper of misery broke out. “I’m... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...!” The rest came out in a chaotic, barely comprehensible mess, like a damn had been broken. “First Mikael, now this... I can’t... I can’t do anything right, I can’t even feel right. I failed as an omega, I’m incapable of looking after our children, I can’t keep them safe. It’s... I suppose it makes sense that I can’t have more of them.” By then Magnus was crying openly, falling apart in a way that was far too similar to the night of the failed proposal. “Alexander, they... they deserve a better papa, you deserve a better...”

“Magnus, stop, stop.” Ignoring the brunt his knees took, Alec landed right in front of his husband. Cradling him, trying to ground him. One of his large hands was placed on each of the mage’s cheeks. It shattered his heart more than anything how frail and devastated Magnus looked in that moment. “You’re an amazing papa and none of the crap that’s happened is your fault. Our children wouldn’t trade you for the world and neither would I. What happened to Aurora could’ve just as easily happened to me. And...” He swallowed hard. “If you didn’t fight for Mikael like you did, he wouldn’t be with us today.” He caressed Magnus’ cheek. “I’m so sorry that you can’t see how amazing you are. But I need you to understand how much we love you, how much I love you.”

Magnus sniffled. Then practically buried himself to his arms. “I love you, too”, the mage whispered.

Alec pulled his beloved closer still, trying to shield him with his body. He could feel his own tears but ignored them. “You’ve supported me through so much. Now let me support you”, he pleaded. “Let me show you that you can and will feel better than you do right now.”

Magnus’ nod was barely noticeable. “I can’t believe you said ‘crap.” It wasn’t much, but it was still a sign that he was willing to fight.

The following day they sat outside the office of Catarina’s therapist friend. Hand in hand, holding on tightly. Ready face yet another battle together.

/

Forget about having to spend fourteen months in a house arrest with an ankle monitor and a therapy program to ensure that he adjusted. What scared Sylvester the most was facing his mother. She still loved him, at least according to Izzy. But what was going to happen when the immediate relief over his survival would inevitably fade and she’d realize that her other son was dead because of him? Because of the violent, hate-filled view of the world they both got sucked into? It’d break her heart to discover that he never became the good, honorable person she tried to raise him to be.

Despite his doubts and fears Sylvester knew that home was exactly where he needed to go. His whole view of the world had been smashed and everything he’d been taught was in shambles. He had no idea who he was and what to do.

Izzy announced that she’d escort him to Alicante personally. He tensed up when the warlock who’d open a portal for them showed up half an hour before it was time to go and he recognized Magnus. “Alec wasn’t exactly thrilled about this. But he understood that I need to do this.”

“Why?” was all Sylvester managed to squeeze out.

“Because without you my son and I would’ve died. So thank you.” Magnus sighed heavily. “I’ve... done my share of regrettable things. Horrible things for which I deserve to be called a monster. It’s taken me centuries to believe that those things don’t define me. There’s good in you, so let it blossom.”

Sylvester nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Magnus’ eyes softened, as though seeing his inner turmoil. “I know that you’re not ready to believe me. And it’s going to take a long time before you can forgive yourself. But I do forgive you.”

Those sincere words lessened the weight on Sylvester’s shoulders, even if they didn’t reach his heart yet. When the portal to Alicante was opened, he tensed up upon noticing Alec overseeing the operation. To his shock the Inquisitor nodded at him, no malice in his eyes. It wasn’t forgiveness but it was a promise to give him a chance.

Sylvester walked towards the house where he was raised slowly, his heart once again heavy and full of dread. Until his mom rushed outside and practically threw herself to his arms, sobbing from joy and relief. He held on to her tightly and closed his eyes.

After all his missteps and mistakes, he was finally home.

Aside a therapist someone needed to keep an eye on Sylvester’s rehabilitation. (In his head he called that person a parole officer.) To his surprise Lydia came in later that evening, to make sure that he’d settled in. He hadn’t expected someone from Alec’s circle of friends and asked out loud why she took the task.

The sadness taking over Lydia’s eyes made him regret his question. “Because... Carrie, my sister, she’s beyond hope. And my parents... They disowned me because apparently I betrayed my family by getting her arrested.” Her usual cool composure cracked and she cleared her throat. “I... I need hope. You’re that hope.”

Sylvester did his best to smile to make her feel better. “So, we’ll be seeing each other a lot over the next fourteen months.” (Little did he know that she’d become his favorite person in the world.)

/

Magnus’ breakdown was awful and painful to witness. But it was also the start of genuine recovery. With a great deal of joy Alec witnessed how his omega’s smiles became genuine, how the invisible weight that’d rested on those shoulders eased. The best of all changes was that Magnus no longer seemed terrified of handling and interacting with Mikael.

Mikael also grew strongly and steadily. Their youngest breathed so well that soon he wouldn’t need the incubator at all anymore. The Lightwood-Bane family celebrated the occasion by letting all their children spend time together for the first time.

Rafael seemed hesitant to approach someone so visibly fragile and looked at his parents for guidance. “I wanna hold his hand. Is it okay?”

Alec nodded. “As long as you’re gentle. I think he’d like to get to know you.”

Encouraged, Rafael held out a hand and very tentatively took Mikael’s far smaller one into his. “Hi Mike. I’m Rafe, and I’m your big brother so it’s my job to protect you.”

As though understanding, Mikael emitted a small chirping sound and yawned.

Aurora, who seemed to take cues from the oldest sibling, was also mindful of the tiny child. She crawled closer and tenderly patted the newest arrival’s head, which had a great deal of dark hair. The little girl then looked up questioningly. “Brother?”

Hearing her utter that particular word for the first time amazed the parents. Magnus recovered sooner. “Yes, Little Carrot. That’s your baby brother. Once he’s big and strong enough he’ll come home with us.”

Aurora pursed her lips. Mulling over the thought. Then beamed like the sun.

Damian, as the couple had dreaded, was far less cautious. He crawled his way to Mikael like a true Shadowhunter on a mission. Then flopped down dramatically, nearly landing on the tinier child, and wrapped a possessive arm around the infant. As one the two sighed happily and started purring. “Mine”, Damian declared.

Aurora screamed at her twin in stun and outrage, then looked at her parents like asking them to set Damian straight.

Alec tried to sound stern although it was hard not to laugh. “He’s both your brother. Stop bickering over him like he’s a toy.”

Aurora giggled wildly, Damian rolled his eyes before continuing purring.

Annie snickered, one hand pressed against her lips and the other holding a phone. “I’m so glad I got that whole thing.” She put away the item. “Now, since it looks like all four rugrats are doing alright, I’m letting you spend some quality time together.” Annie gave all the kids a stern look. “Behave, you four, and don’t be as good at getting into a trouble as your parents.”

Rafael nodded obediently. Mikael hiccupped and kicked his feet. Aurora smiled sweetly like the little angel she usually was. Damian huffed grumpily and gave Annie an unimpressed glare while emitting an unmistakable “Duh”.

Alec didn’t even try to hold back a wide grin. “You know, kitten... _That_ , he definitely gets from you.”

“Damian, be nice!” Magnus chided for the about a hundredth time during the boy’s existence, pretending to not hear his alpha.

“Be nice!” Aurora echoed.

Magnus blinked once in surprise before groaning. “I’ll be using those words so many times over the next few years...” (And neither parent wanted to think about when their mini-alpha would be a teenager.)

Annie patted his shoulder in sympathy and amusement. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. If the checkup goes well you can all head home in a couple of days.”

Alec spoke up just before she would’ve walked away. “Annie, thank you. For everything you’ve done for us.” _For taking care of my kids. For helping save Mikael._

Annie nodded, visibly touched. “All a part of the job.” They knew well that their family was far more than just a job to her.

“This is fascinating development”, Magnus mused after she’d left. He went on at Alec’s questioning look. “Either Annie and Catarina have started to spontaneously wear the same perfume or we have a new power-couple in the making.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus! (whimpers) BUT, he IS doing a lot better, now. (smiles) Ooooh! CatarinaxAnnie... And is that slowburn SylvesterxLydia in the making? What do you think? Hopefully you don’t mind the angelic involvement. (At least it was the positive kind, this time...!)
> 
> AND, was the chapter ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the cloudiest days.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	71. Beautiful Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Lightwood-Bane family continues to bond and recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeeeew! I DID get this out on time. I really hope that I didn’t totally screw up the proofreading process, but I didn’t want to make you wait. (winces)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! They seriously mean the world to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!
> 
> WE’RE NEARING THE POINT WHERE THE FLASHBACKS END. Just a tiny bit longer and we have only one timeline to follow.

/ _Getting Clary back where she belonged, with the angels’ approval, made it feel like the world had righted itself. Their whole great, big family was properly together once more and the fear that they’d lose one of their own eased. There were still demonic attacks and other conflicts, of course, but no great threat like Valentine, Lilith or Asmodeus endangered their world._

_It took Magnus some time to believe that there really was a time of peace. Once he did, he came to a decision. Alec had been working himself to the ground since becoming the Inquisitor and Magnus’ new position had kept him ridiculously busy. Didn’t he once say that if they wouldn’t take any time for themselves, they’d lose sight of what they fought for?_

_Evening had already stretched far but at least Alec was finally done with paperwork. He was drained and missed his husband. Which was why a portal opening was a welcomed sight. He arched an eyebrow when rose-petals flew through it, clearly inviting him along. Who was Alec to say ‘no’?_

_His omega was nowhere in sight when he walked through, nor was the room one he recognized. Alec frowned, looking around. “Magnus? What is this?”_

_Familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. “This... is a gentle little kidnapping.” Magnus kissed his neck. “We’ve both been far too busy lately, so I decided that we need a vacation. And I want to thank you properly, for everything you’ve done for me and our world.”_

_Alec was eager and tempted, of course. But... “What about work?”_

_“Lydia’s agreed to cover for you, and Catarina covers for me.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a sea of candles lit up, illuminating a massive, luxurious hotel room suite. “So let’s enjoy ourselves.”_

_The room was beautiful. Magnus’ scent was something beyond alluring. Alec’s heartrate sped up while his hormones reacted. “You’re in heat.”_

_“Hmm.” They were face to face, allowing Magnus to look at him from under eyelashes. The warlock was completely naked. “Will my alpha look after me?”_

_It took many hours before they’d enjoyed themselves enough. (For a time, since heats always lasted for several days.) Alec admired the sight of his beloved sleeping before thirst got too much. He gave the other’s cheek a tender kiss and devoured several glasses of water, then noticed a balcony door. Curious, he stepped outside and warm night air wrapped around him. The view took his breath away yet again._

_Palm trees and exotic flowers formed a line between the hotel and a beach. A sea went as far as his sight carried, sparkling in moonlight. It was better than a paradise, Alec decided when the scent of the flowers mixed with that of his mate. It was heaven._

_It was the most intense heat they’d ever experienced – and one with dramatic consequences._ /

/

Over the years – decades, centuries – Catarina had lost great many people. Mortals and immortals alike. (Or more like supposedly immortals.) But the amount of losses didn’t make her any readier to face them. Magnus’ near-death experience shook her.

So Catarina developed a secret little habit, while Mikael was still at the infirmary. Just before heading off every day she checked up on Magnus. It was ridiculous, especially after he was firmly on a route to recovery, but she couldn’t help herself. One late evening she got caught in the act.

Alec and the kids were all asleep. Magnus was awake, reading a book, and greeted her with a smile. “Hey. Shouldn’t you be home by now?”

Catarina shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Soon.” Her friend didn’t have to know yet that she didn’t come just for him. She frowned at how tightly Alec clung to Magnus in his sleep and how pale the younger man was. “Is he alright?”

Magnus sighed. “He had a bad nightmare.” He didn’t need to clarify. The events on Valentine’s ship would haunt both mates for a long time. “I’ll go back to sleep soon, too. I just wanted to wait for a few moments to make sure that he won’t have another bad dream.” He arched an eyebrow at the look on her face. “What?”

Catarina snorted and shook her head. “You two are so adorable that it’s ridiculous.” She sobered, studying him carefully with her gaze. “And are you alright? Don’t imagine that I haven’t noticed how rough things have been for you.”

Magnus was clearly about to deny everything. Then changed his mind and started talking after making sure that his alpha was still fast asleep. “I, ah... hit a very low point. Alec helped me through it and talked me into seeing a therapist.” His eyes softened. “Thank you, for giving her contact information. It’s going to take time before I’ve processed... everything.” Sadness flashed in Magnus’ eyes but faded when he brushed Alec’s hand with his thumb. “But I will get through this. I just have to remind myself how much I have to fight for sometimes.”

Catarina nodded. “So keep reminding yourself. Until you feel like the Magnus Lightwood-Bane we know and love.”

Magnus nodded. “I will.” He seemed mildly amused. “I must admit that I’m touched by how you check up on me.”

Catarina rolled her eyes but didn’t manage to make it very convincing. “Go to sleep, you’re tired enough to be delusional.” She then smiled. “Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow before you fly to freedom.”

“Goodnight.” She was almost out of the room before Magnus went on. “And have a lovely date.”

Catarina scowled and wondered why she even tried to hide anything from him. Her irritation faded away when she encountered Annie. “Oh...!” The other woman... looked amazing in a ruby-red dress.

“Hey.” Annie grinned. “I debated between green and red. Judging by your reaction I made the right choice.” They shared a heated kiss that almost became the start of something more. “Are you ready?”

Catarina blinked, trying to focus. “Give me a second.” She snapped her fingers and her casual clothes changed to a midnight-blue dress. A flick of a wrist and her hair as well as her makeup were perfectly done. “Now I look worthy of you.”

Annie rolled her eyes and blushed. “Stop that or I’ll lose what little control I have over myself around you. We’re already late.”

That night, dancing to slow and sensual jazz-music, they said ‘I love you’ for the first time.

/

It was finally time to go home and Alec was so happy that he didn’t know what to do with himself. After all the stress and worrying he’d get to take his mate and children where they all felt the safest. It’d be the first time Mikael would see their loft.

Their kids shared their excitement. Rafael was atypically talkative and kept making sure that Church was waiting for him. Mikael was incredibly clingy and ensured that he had his parents’ attention with demanding wails. Aurora kept squealing ‘Home’ every few minutes and couldn’t settle down for a nap, even with Alec’s help. Damian was unusually chirpy the whole morning. When he saw the bag they’d prepared for going home he marched to it as sternly as someone so young could and inspected the item critically. In the end the little one nodded, then yawned and curled up to sleep next to the bag, announcing that he was ready to go.

“Did you see that?” Alec whispered with a grin.

“I certainly did.” Genuine thrill sparkled in Magnus’ eyes. “I do believe that we just witnessed the future Head of an Institute or Inquisitor completing their inspection.”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and pulled the omega close. As a response the warlock slipped a hand to one of his pants’ back pockets. The smile on the older man’s face wasn’t a mask as they got lost to a slow, savoring kiss.

They were all ready to go home.

Thankfully their nearest and dearest understood that they didn’t need any outsiders on that special day. Which didn’t keep the gang from leaving subtle little touches. The nursery was fully prepared for all three smallest children and several new toys had appeared suspiciously. From the fridge they found a delicious looking meal, along with a message from Maryse. ‘ _Welcome home, my boys._ ’

Magnus sighed happily after tasting the sauce. “Oh, how glad I am that one member of your family knows how to cook.”

Alec frowned. “Hey! I nailed those crepes, remember?”

“On fifth attempt. After setting the kitchen on fire twice.” Magnus kissed away his pout. “How could I possibly forget? Your refusal to give up is one of the many things about you I love .”

Alec’s eyes softened. It felt so good to have his husband back properly, heart and soul. “We have that in common”, he murmured.

Much later that night Alec woke up to an empty bed. He frowned until soft singing floated through the baby monitor placed on a bedside table. For a little while he allowed himself to just lay there and enjoy. Magnus had a lovely singing voice. Then he made his way to the nursery.

Their three youngest were perfectly alright. Aurora was sleeping soundly, curled up on her side. Damian, who appeared spellbound by his papa’s singing, fought to stay awake but lost just seconds after Alec walked in. Mikael, who slept and breathed calmly, had Magnus’ attention.

Practically hearing his mate’s whirring thoughts, Alec sighed and kissed the smaller man’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.”

“I woke up and heard a sound, and... I thought Mikael was wheezing.” Magnus sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “He’s still so tiny, Alexander. And there’s no medical staff around to help if something goes wrong. What if...?”

Alec placed a finger on his beloved’s lips. “He’s okay, Magnus. Do you remember what Annie said? He’s ready to be home, with us. And we’re ready, too.” While therapy had already helped, he knew that the mage still had a long way to go and sometimes his thoughts tended to spiral. Instead of letting that happen he took the other’s smaller hand and gave it a squeeze. “We’ve got this.”

Magnus’ hand tightened around his. “We’ve got this.” It’d become their comfort-mantra, and that night it worked its magic once more.

Ten minutes later they were back in the comfort of their bed. Alec was more than happy to do his part when Magnus shifted to become the little spoon, cuddling as close as possible. That night the whole Lightwood-Bane family slept without nightmares.

/

One afternoon a couple of days later the opening of the orphanage approached quickly and Izzy was baffled by it all becoming reality. She smiled when her partner in putting together the quite magical place walked in. “Hey. No little ones tagging along this time?”

Magnus hummed. “Alec insisted that I need a couple of hours just for myself.” Which was understandable. Her brother feared that too much stress would make the warlock’s slowly improving mental health worsen. Magnus looked around and joy appeared to his eyes. “Seeing this place was just what I needed.”

Izzy shared the sentiment. They held the same sorrow in their hearts, now. They’d never be able to bring more children into the world. But they were still able to look after those they had and the unwanted ones of others. They had so much love to give and now the best possible way to do it.

“Uncle Magnus!” With glee on her face Alexandra rushed towards him and flung herself to his waiting arms. “Missed you lots!”

Magnus chuckled. “I missed you too, sweetie pie. Who gave you the permission to grow up this much since I last saw you?”

Alexandra giggled, visibly proud.

Izzy kissed her daughter’s hair, making the little omega sigh happily. “You were outside for a pretty long time. What were you up to?”

“Made a friend. He’s tiny, and blue.” Alexandra said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Can we keep him?”

The adults stared at her. Izzy found her voice faster. “What?”

Following Alexandra, they found something baffling. There was a basket abandoned by the front door of the orphanage. Inside it was a whimpering blue-skinned baby, highly unlikely more than two months old. Along with a note saying ‘ _Who could ever love it?_ ’.

The orphanage just got its first occupant.

And moments later another surprise followed. The air shimmered before a portal opened. After a heartbeat Damian landed to Magnus’ arms with a demanding cry. The mage blinked once, twice, then sighed. “You were done with the nap and started missing papa, then?”

As though to answer him Damian began to purr loudly.

Izzy stared. “What the...? How does he do that, he’s just...!” She trailed off.

“Let’s say that a life with several magical children doesn’t get boring.” Magnus focused on his son with a stern look that wasn’t very convincing. “And now, you troublemaker, we’re calling daddy. You are going to be in a world of trouble for scaring him like this.”

Damian giggled without any remorse and clung to him more tightly.

/

A week later Alec returned to his office full-time. He was the Inquisitor, after all, and with what little was left of the Circle on the run he was sorely needed. Several Institutes from all over the world wanted to consult him and the most old-fashioned members of the Clave were being particularly difficult. Alec was in no mood for handling the latter, especially that day.

Alec loved his job and was excited to try making the world a better place. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what awaited at home. That morning Rafael was having one of his shy days and seemed to want to ask him not to go but didn’t know how. Aurora caused a world of chaos with her magic and Damian refused every food that was offered with growls or pouts. The boy quite possibly acted up partially because Magnus was busy with Mikael, who wouldn’t stop crying because of his upset stomach. Leaving his husband to manage the chaos alone was the last thing Alec wanted to do, especially the man still in the middle of recovery. But Magnus left him with no other choice.

/ _“You have to go back to work eventually, Alexander. Just like I will return to mine. It won’t be easy, but remember this. You’re doing it all for the future of our children and everyone else’s children. So go and be a daddy our little ones can be proud of.” For someone whose shirt was covered in a baby’s vomit Magnus managed to sound surprisingly reassuring._ /

“It must’ve been a bad meeting to make you scowl like that.” Lydia gave him a look of sympathy. “You look like you need someone to punch, coffee or both.”

Alec made a small sound of amusement, then sighed. “Rough night and morning”, he admitted. “Who would’ve thought that having four kids can be taxing?” he joked exasperatedly. He nodded towards the file she held. “What do you have for me?”

“That Circle member Max caught in New York, Elias, has given us a lot of names. We’ve managed to catch most of them but two are still hiding somewhere.” Lydia hesitated. “If... it’s alright, I’ve kept one part of the intel out of this file. Because I think you’d rather not see it.”

Alec's eyebrow rose. “Why?” He asked although he had a nasty feeling that he already knew.

Lydia winced apologetically. “It’s detailed description of what they would’ve done to Magnus, if things on Valentine’s ship had gone differently. And there are some pictures of the room they’d arranged for Mikael.”

Nausea rolled through Alec’s whole being. He wanted to snarl that considering his job, he was supposed to have all the information on hand. But what Lydia just revealed... He didn’t think he could’ve handled actually reading about it and seeing it. A low growl rumbled from deep within his throat and he was relieved that as an omega Lydia understood, gave him time to process without trying to placate or interrupt him. Finally not seeing red anymore, Alec breathed in deep. “How’s Sylvester’s rehabilitation going?” He needed to remind himself that something good came out of the whole chaos.

If Lydia was surprised, she hid it well. “He still struggles with many things but... He’s doing a lot better, now that he’s not under constant manipulation and propaganda. I still have daily sessions with him.” There was a brief pause. “I know that you’re not ready for it yet but when you are... I think you’d both feel better after having a talk.”

Alec nodded but said nothing, not ready to make any promises. His thoughts were tugged elsewhere when his phone bleeped and he discovered several pictures from Magnus. They brought a grin to his lips.

Apparently Max had decided to stop by before his duties as Magnus’ bodyguard would start officially. (Spending more time with their children in beforehand was a good idea, considering how wary of people Damian and Rafael were.) On the first picture his brother and Damian had stuck out their tongues at each other, on the second the two were laughing. On the third one Aurora offered Max a stuffed octopus with a very solemn look on her face. It was her newest favorite toy and Alec suspected that it was a token of friendship. On the fourth picture Max was drawing runes with an excited looking Rafael, likely teaching the boy what they meant. The fifth picture was quite literally of his whole world. Sitting on their bed, Magnus had Aurora sleeping by his leg, Damian sucking his thumb on his lap and Mikael eating from a bottle in his arms. Rafael played with Church and Chairman on the other side of the bed. Alec’s kids were content and his mate appeared tired but happy, that awful haunted look gone from his eyes.

‘ _I was supposed to have picture of Mikael and Max as well but our precious bundle of joy decided to vomit on his uncle before I could get one. I wanted to show you that we miss you but we’re alright and very proud of you. Do your job, Shadowhunter, and we’re right here cheering you on, waiting for you to come home. We love you._ ’

For the first time since the morning Alec didn’t feel guilty or torn. With a smile on his face he sent his husband a loving message back. And decided that whatever the day would bring, he was ready for it. When he lifted his gaze he blinked from surprise upon seeing Lydia. He... completely forgot that she was there.

She snorted, mercifully not insulted. “Welcome back. Now let’s go, you need coffee and you’re buying me some, too.”

Alec was able to go home later than he would’ve liked. It definitely looked like the day had been a hectic one for Magnus, too. There were some dishes that hadn’t been washed and toys were scattered everywhere. But all four children were sleeping peacefully.

Magnus was sleeping, too, on a couch where he’d probably been waiting for Alec’s return. The Shadowhunter kissed his head, then picked up his beloved and carried him to their bed. The smaller man stirred and smiled. “’like you said”, Magnus mumbled barely comprehensibly. “... got this ...”

Alec could only kiss Magnus’ lips. With all his love. He wasn’t insulted when his husband fell asleep again before it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life with several small kids can be SO TOUGH. But they’re nailing it. And Magnus is recovering so well! (smiles)
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? Did you like the fluffier chapter? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	72. Lessons on Being a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec continues to recover and spends precious time with each other as well as their kids. Unfortunately duty comes calling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Happy Easter, to those who celebrate it! (smiles) Wrapping up this chapter took ridiculously long but here we are.
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, so much, for your amazing comments, love and support! They mean more to me than you know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Sometimes, very rarely, not knowing is a blessing._

_The special night Alec and Magnus spent on a run from the rest of the world lit up the first spark of life they ever created. But sometimes even the most beautiful things aren’t meant to last. A week and a half later, just before Magnus would’ve started to wonder why his heat was delayed, the spark went out. Like someone had blown out a candle. There were no signs of the great loss other than mild nausea, which Magnus blamed on Alec’s questionable cooking he tried despite knowing better. Life... went on, as though something miraculous hadn’t just been lost._

_The following two weeks Magnus couldn’t understand why he felt the occasional sadness and gnawing hollowness of depression. Just like Alec couldn’t understand the anxiety he experienced. They blamed it on stress._

_Later the pair wondered several times over how fortunate they were to have survived all the things fate tossed their way. They decided that they were either exceptionally lucky or phenomenally unlucky. Neither knew to suspect that perhaps there was a special guardian angel watching over them, guiding them and keeping them safe._

_The next time they created life it was powerful enough to light up two new sparks instead of one._ /

/

Because of mental struggles and the ordeal his body went through intimacy was a tricky concept for Magnus. Alec understood well and was determined to give his mate all the time the other needed. Getting... in the mood after everything that’d happened and in an apartment full of children was a challenge, anyway. The right moment caught them both by surprise.

They’d just gotten all the kids to sleep and Alec was on their balcony, sipping tea while Magnus showered. All his instincts screamed at him to join his husband and he tapped impatiently with his foot. After roughly a hundred repeats he remembered how he’d sworn to himself to give Magnus time and space.

Apparently Magnus didn’t need those. Despite having heard the older man coming Alec shivered from pleasure and leaned back instinctively when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Soon soft and warm lips followed a path up his neck. Magnus didn’t radiate the scent of a heat. It was possible that he never would again. But the omega was very clearly eager.

Still... Alec had to ask. He turned towards his mate, arm wrapping around the other’s slender waistline. “Are you... sure?”

Magnus’ nod and eyes held no hesitation. “I miss you. I want you.”

That settled it. Alec didn’t even notice how the tea-mug smashed to the floor while passion took over. Busy hands and eager mouths found their way everywhere. Reconnecting, worshipping, enjoying. Until Alec lifted Magnus’ shirt and the smaller man tensed up.

Alec figured out why almost immediately. For the first time he saw his husband’s scar. It was a mostly faded, long pink line. Far from something grotesque. But the problem was what it symbolized.

Alec took a calculated risk and kissed it. To his relief the only reaction his gesture caused was a shiver. “This scar is a sign that you’ve given me several children. This scar is a sign of how hard you fought to make it back to me. This scar is a sign that you’re willing to die for us and fight with all your might to live for us.” He pulled his beloved closer. “I know what that scar symbolizes. But without it you wouldn’t be here with me, in my arms, with our kids. So... To me it’s not something hideous. It’s beautiful.”

Magnus swallowed hard and Alec wondered if he’d said the wrong thing. Until the kisses and touches continued, with newfound vigor. And there, under the light of the surreally beautiful moon and stars of Alicante, they became properly one once more. Magnus was never ashamed of his scar again.

/

The orphanage opened without party and fanfare but news spread quickly, anyway. Very soon seven children resided there. Five Downworlders and two Shadowhunters, all of them waiting for someone to love and cherish them.

Izzy’s thoughts were stolen by the blue skinned warlock boy. It got to a point where she more or less casually introduced the baby to Simon. She liked to imagine that the pretty much instant click she saw between them wasn’t all in her head. Alexandra adored the boy and kept asking if they could take him home with them. More than once she caught her daughter babbling silly little tales to the little one, mimicking the bedtime stories she and Simon read her.

“I did some digging”, Magnus announced one day. “A lesser demon tricked the child’s mother. She didn’t realize what he was before the child was born. If what I heard from her neighbors is any indication, she fled the city the same day she abandoned him. No one knows where she is.”

Izzy saw red. And felt sick. “So she just abandoned her own child?”

Magnus sighed heavily. “It’s far more common than you’d imagine with warlock babies. At least she was merciful enough to ensure that he’ll be safe.” He hesitated. “I... found a sheet of paper from her apartment. Likely before finding out what her son was she tried to decide on a name. She settled for Maddox.”

“Seriously?” Max, who took his new assignment as Magnus’ bodyguard heartwarmingly seriously, grinned. Dropping his professional front for a second. “That’s just too cool!”

Izzy agreed, and gulped laboriously.

“Isabelle?” Magnus studied her with a frown. “Are you alright?”

Izzy nodded. Unable to look away from the baby boy. “I have to talk to Simon.”

/

Chaotic as it was, Alec loved his current life. Even with sleepless nights, crying babies, diaper circus, Mikael’s far too often upset stomach and magical mishaps. He enjoyed being a dad. Even more because he had Magnus at his side. They were a great team and learned more about their magical little ones every day.

After a lot of hard work Magnus was mostly past the episode of depression. They both still had nightmares and being apart even for work was much harder than it should’ve been. But their focus was on the future, the one they’d build for and with their beautiful kids. Magnus wasn’t ready to talk about the fact that they’d never have more yet and Alec wasn’t going to push. All in all things were looking good.

Which, of course, was when chaos settled in once more. It turned out that a European Head of an Institute was a Circle member. A major part of the whole Institute was compromised. Which meant that the Inquisitor’s presence was sorely needed. Handling such a mess would take a few days at best, a week at worst. Alec loved his job but hated the thought of leaving for so long and he definitely wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news to Magnus.

“I’m sorry.” Lydia sighed. “I know that you wouldn’t want to go. I’d do this for you if I could.”

Alec nodded. What could he say? The whole thing sucked, as Max would say. “I have to take off as soon as possible, before the situation gets any worse. Can you get the security team ready by tomorrow morning?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You wound me, Alec.” Just then her phone received a message. She read it and a grin appeared to her face. “I’ll get the team ready. After prepping them and some paperwork I’ll stop by at Sylvester’s so he won’t burn down the house. He’s trying to surprise his mother with stew.”

For a small moment Alec forgot his own sorrows. Because he’d never seen Lydia smile like that. And the message came to her personal phone instead of the work one.

/

Later that day Penelope Redthorn was exhausted upon coming home from her work at a café and running errands. Some of that fatigue faded away when she entered her house to encounter the scent of what promised to be a delicious meal. Gabriel, her younger son, couldn’t be responsible because he was busy studying a book in the living room. And Sylvester had always been a disaster in kitchen. Curious, she peered to the kitchen and smiled.

Sylvester and Lydia were working around the stove together. She’d never seen her son as excited about anything as he appeared while stirring. Then, as though offering something of great value, he held out a spoon-full for Lydia. She took it with a critical expression on her face, then nodded in approval.

Hope filled Penelope’s heart. The stew was absolutely horrible but that hardly mattered. The ingredients for something far more important had been put together.

/

Rafael remembered very little of the life he had... before. He did remember that his mother and the man they lived with fought often. Loudly. He hated it and every time his mother packed up a bag for them to leave with he hoped that they would. Just so he wouldn’t have to listen to any more awful yelling. They never did.

It wasn’t until his new life with his papa and daddy began he learned that sometimes fights were normal. Even between people who love each other very much. Because no two people can agree on everything all the time. He was taught that the important thing was to not let the argument become bigger than the people and the love they share.

That evening his parents had a fight. Rafael knew even if he didn’t have to hear a word of it. The apartment’s air was heavy and he remained under his bed with the cats for a long while after the loft’s door closed. Slowly, making hardly a sound, he tiptoed towards his parents’ bedroom. Needing to see that everything was okay. He froze by the room’s doorway upon finding his daddy packing up a bag.

Once upon a time the sight of such a bag brought him hope and comfort. Now he was terrified. Because this time he didn’t want to leave. “Is that a ‘bye bye’ bag?” His voice was barely audible.

His daddy turned towards him, appearing surprised. “What?” The man went on when he couldn’t make a sound. “Rafe, I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

Tears gathered to Rafael’s eyes. “I... I don’t want a ‘bye bye’ bag. I want everyone to stay.” Those were big sentences but it was important that he got them out properly.

His daddy sighed, then opened his arms. “Come here”, the man beckoned and went on once he’d complied hurriedly. “I’m going to a work trip, that’s all. A week at most and I’ll be right back. And papa will be back, too. He went outside for a little while because he was feeling too much and didn’t want to say nasty things. No one is leaving you or this family.”

Hearing that helped Rafael relax. His daddy had never lied to him and if he said so... “Promise?”

His daddy nodded very seriously. “In this family people may need timeouts and argue. But we don’t walk away and give up on each other.”

And it was true. Half an hour later his papa returned with Chinese food because neither adult felt like cooking. The warlock hugged him extra tightly and Rafael felt safe again.

He did need to double check, though, just in case. Hearing the sounds of his parents doing dishes, he peered into the room without the adults noticing. The occasionally murmured words were too quiet for him to hear but soft and loving. In the middle of it his papa snapped his fingers and music in a language Rafael didn’t understand started to play. His daddy kissed the top of his papa’s head with a tender smile and both men hummed to the music while continuing to do the dishes.

That was all Rafael needed to see. His heart was content and there was a smile on his face while he headed to his bed. The boy was proud of himself for not giving in to the temptation to unpack his daddy’s bag.

/

Not much later Alec and Magnus settled to their own bed, the omega curling up to the alpha’s ready arms. “I’m sorry about the way I reacted”, the warlock murmured with a sigh. “I’m proud of your work, Alexander, you know I am. And from pretty much the beginning I’ve told myself that I wouldn’t stand in the way of your professional duties. I just... You leaving for a week...”

Alec caressed his husband’s cheek affectionately with his thumb. “I know. And I'm also sorry about the things I said." A pause followed. "This is... a miserable timing. You’re still trying to get better and...”

Magnus pressed a finger against his lips. “I think this is something we need to do. You know how much you mean to me. But we need proof that you can take a business trip without having to worry about what awaits when you get back home.”

Alec nodded but still didn’t seem happy. (Well, Magnus would’ve lied claiming that he was happy with the circumstances.) “If you start to have... thoughts...”

“... I’ll call you.” Magnus meant it. If he’d start having... dark thoughts and wouldn’t reach out for his mate, Alec would never trust him again. Learning to lean on each other when things got hard was one of the toughest lessons they’d learned during their relationship. It was something they still had to work on. He played with a strand of his beloved’s hair. “You’re only a portal away.” He said that to remind himself of the fact. There were no places in their world anymore where he wouldn’t be able to follow the man he loved. “If the kids start to get too much I’ll send them to you.”

Alec chuckled and tightened his hold on him. “When I get back we’re finally going to throw the twins that first birthday party. We’ve had to cancel... what, five times.”

“Six.” Magnus continued to play with the other’s hair, mainly to distract himself and failing. “But at least now I have the time to arrange the most magical party ever for when you return. Maybe we can have a naming ceremony for Mikael and William simultaneously. I think they’d like it.”

“They’d love it.” Alec smiled, despite everything. “I have a feeling that sooner or later Damian will start to portal to Will.”

The mood was considerably lighter than before. But Magnus could sense that there was something his alpha needed. “Alexander?”

“I... know that we’re usually against it. But... Do you think we can sleep with the children? Just for tonight?”

Who would’ve protested that?

Gently, not wanting to upset the kids, they gathered together all four. Rafael inquired groggily what was wrong but settled happily upon realizing where he was taken. Damian growled, furious that someone dared to handle him so late, but started purring happily after Magnus kissed his head. Aurora woke up with a yawn and fought like a lion to stay awake in Alec’s arms but lost the battle soon. Mikael, who was their deepest sleeper when he actually managed to sleep properly, didn’t even stir.

They were together, all six of them. The adults knew that it’d hurt to part ways in the morning but for now they were all there. And Magnus was determined to hammer into Alec’s head just how much he had to come back home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid duties. (POUTS) But at least Malec had some serious quality time before the hopefully brief separation. (grins) I hope you’re not too mad at me about the flashback. Sometimes those things just happen. Thank gosh they didn’t know, at least!
> 
> Soooooo... How was that? Any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE coming next Wednesday.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there!
> 
> Take care!


	73. When You Play With Snakes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec away on a business trip the Lightwood-Bane family copes the best as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I ALMOST had to postpone updating until tomorrow. But here we are! (BEAMS)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, so much, for your comments, listings, love and affection! You have no idea how overjoyed every single one of you still sticking around makes me. (HUGS)
> 
> Before we get started... CONFESSION TIME. A dear reader helped me notice to MASSIVE TYPOS from the previous chapter. I’d typed that a High Warlock is a Circle member while I meant a Head of an Institute, LOL. And I suggested Will becoming parabatai with Mikael when I meant Damian. (winces) I’m SO SORRY about those! I’ve fixed both errors but I felt the need to point them out.
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

/ _Some more time passed by. Soon the second wedding anniversary of Alec and Magnus was fast approaching. They were still madly busy but furiously determined to make time for each other as often as they could. Eventually they even had a chance to spend a long weekend on a vacation. With the omega’s heat just getting started and both of them needing some quality time together it was the perfect opportunity. Magnus was surprised when out of all imaginable options Alec chose Havana as their location._

_Alec lifted his chin. A true Shadowhunter determined to not fail a mission. “I’ve... been practicing. And I want to prove to you that I can do better than the previous time’s fiasco.”_

_Alec didn’t exactly do better. Magnus had three bruised toes afterwards to prove it with. But he didn’t mind. Because while he’d had several sweet dreams where they danced together gracefully, he wouldn’t have traded reality for anything. What he had, real and solid in his arms, was far better than any fantasy._

_Driven wild by the evening’s mood, they almost ended up having sex on a crowded beach. Until Magnus got a better idea. “Patience”, he admonished affectionately and teasingly when the taller man actually pouted. With how tightly Alec was pressed against him he could tell that his snap of fingers, which created a portal, excited the other further. “Let’s take this somewhere more magical.”_

_It was the second time Magnus took Alec to his special, enchanted forest. (To the place where he swore for a long time to not take anyone.) With thick mist and each other keeping them safe, they surrendered to their primal urges. Giving himself entirely to the man he loved and the heat’s hormonal storm, Magnus felt so perfectly happy and whole that it should’ve scared him._

_Was it any wonder that such a special night created something special? Perhaps they were given a gift from the forest’s spirits themselves. It’d take a few weeks before the couple would find out about the twin-sparks of life they and their bond created._

_They spent that whole night in the forest, content smiles on their faces while they slept in each other’s arms._ /

/

Leaving for Europe wasn’t as bad as Alec had feared. It was worse. Magnus held himself together for the sake of the kids but the alpha could tell easily how distressed the omega was. (Not that Alec himself would’ve fared any better.) The children... didn’t take his departure well.

Rafael, much like the parents had anticipated, hid under his bed. He did whisper a quiet ‘bye’ back when Alec checked up on him, at least. Mikael wouldn’t stop crying and whimpering, sensing that his daddy was leaving making his upset stomach worse. Aurora cried as well, a lot, and wouldn’t stop following Alec around. She magically hid the bag he prepared for the trip at least five times after figuring out what it meant. And Damian?

About to leave, Alec leaned to give his son a kiss on top of the head. To receive a growl of warning, followed by a very firm command. “No.”

Alec blinked once, twice. “What? No 'bye bye' kisses for daddy?”

Being too young to understand complicated sentences be damned, Alec was convinced that Damian knew exactly what he was saying. The boy lifted his chin. “No.”

“Damian!” Magnus chided. “You’re allowed to be upset. But that’s no way to talk to your daddy.”

Damian pouted, his lower lip trembling, but fought against bursting into tears stubbornly. And Alec? He wanted to cry, too.

Once the kids had been appeased as far as possible Alec pulled Magnus to his arms and held on as tightly as he dared to. His breath shuddered while he took in his mate’s scent. “I can’t do this”, he murmured miserably.

“Yes, you can.” Magnus kissed his cheek. “Because you’re my amazing husband who knows, deep down, just how important his work is. This isn’t just about our family, this is about everyone’s families.” The warlock put just enough distance between them to be able to magic something. What came out was a tiny, almond-shaped stone exactly the color of Magnus’ cat eyes. “This situation calls for a small gift.”

When Alec took the mysterious item he discovered that it was warm to the touch and throbbed like it had a heartbeat. (He knew that beat. It was the rhythm of Magnus’ heart, one their three biological children inherited. He’d spent an embarrassing number of hours of several nights listening to it, letting it lull him to sleep.) “What is this?” he murmured in awe.

“A lucky charm, if you will.” Magnus’ eyes filled with warmth. “It’ll go with you when I can’t. Maybe it’ll help you feel closer to us when you miss us the most.”

Alec wasn’t sure if the kiss they exchanged made parting ways easier or impossibly harder. He didn’t regret it. After slipping the precious little gift to a pocket above his heart he stepped out of the apartment. To find two bodyguards and Andrew waiting.

Andrew shrugged at his surprise. “What? Did you seriously imagine that Magnus wouldn’t make sure one of us goes with you?”

/

Elsewhere another family was facing different kind of tough decisions. While Alexandra still slept Izzy and Simon stood beside a basinet containing Maddox. The tiny, blue skinned warlock watched them with a smile, waving his arms and making noises.

“I know that this is insane. You became mortal for Lexie and me. And now...” Izzy shook her head. “You’ve seen Alec and Magnus’ kids. Raising warlock children is far from easy. Besides, we’re both Shadowhunters, now. I don’t know if we can give him what he needs and eventually we’ll have to leave him.”

“But you want to try.” Simon couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the little one. “It’s only natural that parents die before their kids. We just need to make sure that he has all the love we can give him before we... part ways.”

Izzy’s heart skipped a beat. “What... are you saying?” Were they seriously considering this?

Simon gave her the kind of a smile that was one of the things she fell in love with. “I don’t think it was a coincidence that he found his way to us. He’s here and... I guess we’ve chosen each other. Magnus, Catarina and Lorenzo can help us figure out the practical stuff.” He took her hand and squeezed tenderly. “I want to try, too.”

/

Alec could tell that he wasn’t a welcome visitor as soon as he arrived. Some of those living at the corrupted Institute were visibly afraid of him and what he might do. Others glared at him like he was the traitor, a criminal. His position as the Inquisitor was definitely a part of what caused those reactions. The other reason became obvious when he noticed the looks aimed at his wedding ring.

Since he met Magnus their world had become so much more open that it was far too easy to forget how many people, even outside the Circle, weren’t ready for change.

Fortunately the days when Alec let what others thought of him bother him were long gone. Twenty-five inhabitants of the tiny Institute had been incarcerated for more or less direct Circle involvement. He gathered those still left for a speech. “I’m aware that all of you are close to at least one of the people who were arrested. Your leader was also one of them. These past few days have been hard on you all and the path ahead won’t be easy. Which is why we need to work together to overcome this.” His gaze scanned through the crowd that seemed wary but mostly not openly hostile anymore. “I’m here as your ally, not as your enemy. I want to help you and I need you to be able to do that. So fight beside me for this place instead of fighting against me. You won’t be able to do both.”

It was a long, packed day. By the time Alec dragged himself to the room he’d be staying in he was exhausted, annoyed and missed his family so much that it hurt. Which was why a video-call from Magnus was a nice surprise.

For the first time since leaving home Alec smiled. “Hey. How’s your day been?”

“ _About as long as yours, I reckon from the look on your face._ ” Magnus winced from sympathy. “ _Are things that bad over there?_ ”

Alec sighed heavily. The weight of the world on his shoulders wasn’t a new experience but he hated it nonetheless. “Worse”, he admitted. “Do you remember that breakfast at the Institute you attended to, ages ago? I finally understand how you felt back then.”

Magnus hummed, a deep frown settling to his face. “ _I really want to get you back home as soon as possible. I don’t trust that place with you._ ” The warlock went on before he could point out that he was more than capable of looking after himself. “ _Now I’m even happier than before that I decided to arrange a little distraction for you._ ” The omega turned his phone to show Rafael, who was curled up on his side of their bed, traces of dried tears on his face. Up until that point he’d been wondering why Magnus was whispering. “ _I hope you don’t mind him borrowing your spot for a night. It seems that after everything we’ve been through, he has trouble sleeping when one of us isn’t around._ ” Which was likely a sugarcoated version of what took place. “ _We talked, for a long time. Eventually he was more or less happy with knowing that you’re away because you’re a real-life superhero. Hearing that there’ll be a lot of cake when you come back helped him feel better._ ” Leaving the room soundlessly, Magnus went on. “ _A word of warning? Rafael may demand that you wear a cape whenever you go to work from here on out._ ”

Alec was surprised to find himself laughing, his heavy heart easing. He hated that his loved ones had to miss him so much but it felt incredibly good to be cared for so deeply. “Who introduced him to superhero movies and comics, anyway?”

Magnus made a face. “ _Who do you think? Simon is banned from babysitting duties until further notice._ ” By then the man reached the nursery. The first of their three youngest he got to see was Mikael. The baby slept with a deep frown on his face, breathing hard. “ _It took hours before I got him to relax even this much._ ”

Alec frowned as well while addressing their son. “What’s wrong? Are you having bad dreams?” So what if they couldn’t be in the same space? He wanted to at least try to comfort his kid.

It seemed to work. Because first Mikael’s breathing evened out. Then a tiny smile appeared to the infant’s face.

“ _So I wasn’t the only one who already missed hearing your voice_ ”, Magnus mused affectionately. Then moved forward, to show him Damian who slept with one of Alec’s shirts clutched tightly to his chest. “ _Too young for such reasoning or not, I think he felt guilt for acting up with you. He’s been whimpering and seeking hugs all day. The second he’d magicked one of your shirts to the crib he started purring and fell asleep._ ”

Alec wondered with amusement if Magnus had already noticed that one of the mage’s shirts was missing. It was in the alpha’s bag, ready to be used for comfort through lonely nights. “He’s full of great ideas.”

“ _Well, he is his daddy’s son_ ”, Magnus teased, answering Alec’s earlier thought. Then showed him the last of their precious little ones. Aurora smiled and squealed in delight as soon as she saw him. “ _Look who’s awake...! You really wanted to talk to daddy, didn’t you, Little Carrot?_ ”

Alec’s smile from before widened. “I’m right here. Now be a good girl and go to sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.” He kissed two of his fingers before pressing them to his phone’s screen. “Goodnight, Rora.”

Aurora chirped and reached out for Magnus’ phone. Then yawned before speaking quietly but clearly. “ _’night, daddy._ ”

Alec stared at his phone in absolutely awe. “Did she just...? They grow up too fast!”

“ _Believe me, I know. Today Damian made me chase him around the apartment, first by running, then using magic. I think it was a game for him. And I had to stop Aurora from trying to portal to you thrice._ ” The look on Magnus’ face gave away that he wouldn’t have traded the chaos for anything.

“I love you.” Alec just blurted it out, because why not. “And I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good papa to our rugrats.”

Magnus mimicked Alec’s earlier gesture and kissed his fingers before pressing them to the screen. “ _I love you, too. And we’re all prouder of you than words can say. We miss you but we’re alright. I wanted you to see that so you won’t have to worry about us._ ”

Alec huffed. “I always worry about you”, he pointed out. “But... this did help. So thank you.”

“ _Alexander, you don’t have to thank me for calling you when you need to hear my voice._ ”

Alec’s eyebrow bounced up. “How did you know that I needed to hear your voice, anyway?”

Magnus winked. “ _The little gift I gave you, remember? Also... Maybe I needed to hear your voice, too._ ” The warlock wasn’t able to stifle a yawn.

Alec’s eyes softened. “Go to sleep. And you stop worrying, too, I’m no alone on hostile territory here.”

“ _I’ll stop worrying when I have you safe in my arms._ ”

The video call wasn’t a miracle solution. They still missed each other terribly but at least they felt calm. Alec stayed up for another two hours with paperwork. When he went to bed, he held the stone Magnus gave him close to his heart in a fist. Its throb lulled him to sleep.

/

Magnus wasn’t a typical omega. He wouldn’t have survived for centuries without a mate if he was. But after three agonizing days without his husband he was forced to admit that the separation was taking its toll. Even with the daily video calls easing it, for him and the children alike. Fortunately he had four kids and party preparations keeping his mind preoccupied. Along with the members of his large family, who were determined to make sure that he didn’t feel lonely.

Lorenzo surprised him with stopping by a couple of times with Luna. Eventually Magnus realized that his more-of-a-friend-than-rival missed his mate as much as he missed his. Those visits and getting to spend time with Luna were also obviously what Rafael needed. Nothing in the world made his oldest son’s eyes shine the way the little girl did.

Despite the occasional distractions by the evening of day three Magnus was starting to feel... heavy. In a way he recognized all too well. He was just dreading that he’d have to call Alec when there was a knock on the loft’s door.

It was Clary, holding a bag of chocolate muffins and William. “Jace is on a long patrol, and... This felt like the chocolate muffins kind of a day. I was wondering if it’s the same for you.”

Magnus stared at his Biscuit. Then smiled the best as he could and nodded. “I certainly don’t mind chocolate muffins today.”

Clary stayed until they were both so tired that they could barely form coherent sentences. Which meant that they were exhausted enough to sleep properly even with their spouses away. While Magnus was by no means perfectly happy afterwards, he didn’t have to worry Alec with _that_ phone call. Instead he sent several pictures of Damian and William sleeping happily in each other’s arms, both little ones smiling.

That night Magnus slept on Alec’s side of the bed, his heart soothed by his alpha’s scent, and dreamed of when his beloved would come back home.

/

It’d been five painfully long days. Not only for the Lightwood-Bane family, but also for those at the Institute Alec tried to help. Eventually someone had enough. The Inquisitor would leave, one way or another.

There were security cameras everywhere and Andrew Underhill-Rey kept a meticulous eye on the footage. But there was one spot no technology or prying eyes monitored. The air vents.

That particular Institute was known for its collection of exotic animals – later it’d all be labeled an unfortunate little accident.

In the covers of the night a small snake, black and blue in color, slithered to Alec’s room through a vent by the floor. Its tongue darted out, checking its new surroundings. At first it began to make its way towards the slumbering man. Then it noticed the bag on the floor and changed its destination. The zipper was slightly open, leaving the animal plenty of room to sneak in.

The snake made itself home under Alec’s clothes and curled up to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Well, at least the snake hasn’t attacked. Yet... Who hates this Institute? (lifts both hands) Let’s hope that Alec makes it back home soon.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	74. … You May Get Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of the danger hiding in his bag, Alec makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, folks! (grins) This chapter... actually came together faster than I’d anticipated. We’ll see what came out of my head...
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, so much, for your absolutely amazing comments, kudos, bookmarkings, love and support! I still remember how when I first started writing this I imagined that pretty much no one would be interested. You have no idea how much it means to me that so many of you are STILL reading! (HUGS) I hope you’re ready for roughly 26 more chapters...?
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the right.
> 
> TO AVOID CONFUSION... The first paragraph after the flashbacks describes two events that happened just before the end of previous chapter. Then we jump back to present time. (smiles) (then gulps)

/ _Usually Alec was never late for any events of actual importance. But roughly ten days after the little trip to the enchanted forest Magnus’ scent was even more intoxicating to him than usual. So half an hour after they were supposed to leave soft moans and kisses could still be heard from their bedroom, where they lay in golden sheets._

_Alec tried to think rationally, at least. But how much of that could be expected of him with Magnus’ lips latched deliciously on his neck? “We should... We have to...” A sultry moan broke out before coherent words. “... go.”_

_Magnus stopped kissing him and smirked far from coyly when he growled. “Really? That sounded more like ‘five more minutes, please’.”_

_Alec panted. He threw his head back when his husband’s skilled hands knew exactly what to do. “Said... ‘five more minutes’... half an hour ago.”_

_Magnus’ eyebrow arched. “What’s this? Are you getting sassy with me, alpha? Because I like it.”_

_In the end they made it to their destination forty-five minutes later. To find only Jace waiting, with a smug look on his face. “I was starting to dread that I’d have to come and get you. Alec, you’ve got glitter on your neck and hair.”_

_Alec blushed. Then glared at his brother. “You gave us a wrong starting time, didn’t you?”_

_“Of course I did.” Suddenly Jace seemed embarrassed and nauseous. “I’m not proud of this, okay? But with how... excited you get whenever the time of Magnus’ heat is near, I’ve sort of memorized the cycles. So I know to brace myself. I knew that you two had no hope of making it on time.”_

_Forget about blushing. Alec went scarlet. “Oh.”_

_“Yeah.” Jace shuddered. “Let’s never mention this again.”_

_The wedding of Maryse and Luke at a tiny chapel was a beautiful, intimate affair. One they’d been waiting for since Luke proposed in Brazil. With Clary back – memories, runes and all – the time was finally right. Only their children witnessed as the couple who took a long road to find their way to each other said ‘I do’._

_Clary stood behind Luke while Alec escorted his mom to the man who’d love her like she deserved to be loved. The two former sort-of-enemies looked at each other and smiled. It’d been a long, rough journey, full of pain and sorrow. Now, with their parents getting married, their uniting family felt complete._

_Alec, of course, didn’t have any idea that two new, beyond precious parts of his family were growing inside Magnus._ /

/

Through his stay at the hostile Institute Alec had no idea of how much progress he made.

The place had been set on its ways for a very long time and change was bound to come slowly. Many of the inhabitants were too far gone to ever alter their views. Bur some of them watched and listened to Alec. Saw and heard how happy he was. They heard his stories of a different world, where prejudice, mistrust and threat of violence didn’t cast an ugly shadow on people’s lives. Where people looked ahead instead of being stuck on past. His stories sparked hope.

Two moments in particular were defining. For the first one Alec was present. For the second one he wasn’t.

Alec was under constant supervision. On his third morning at the Institute he missed his family so much that it was like his heart had been carved out. His feelings weren’t eased by the fact that he hadn’t been able to sleep. To ease the agony, he retreated to a small room he imagined no one used. He had no idea how long he’d been scrolling through the pictures of his family he had on his phone until he sensed that he wasn’t alone. He looked up to see a little boy watching him through a ceiling air vent and a smile appeared to his lips. “Hello there.”

“Hello”, the boy murmured back shyly, with a thick accent. “Who are those people? On the pictures?”

“My family.” From the corner of his eye Alec caught movement and realized that he had more audience. “I miss them a lot. Looking at their pictures helps.”

The boy nodded very seriously. “My mama was taken away.” (She was one of the Circle sympathizers, Alec realized.) “I miss her, too.” Slowly and hesitantly the boy opened the vent’s cover and dropped himself down. “She said that you’re a bad person. But... You don’t look like a bad person.”

Following his example six other children revealed themselves. They all gathered around Alec, eyes on his phone. He felt the need to explain. “That’s my oldest son, Rafael.”

A little girl, not that much older than his son, tilted her head with a frown. “Why does he have horns?” She didn’t sound disgusted, just confused.

Alec wondered how to explain. In the end he decided that the simplest way was the best. “Because he’s a half-warlock. All my children are.”

That clearly stunned his captive audience. It was the boy he first saw who spoke. “But... People from different races aren’t supposed to make families with each other. Mama said so.”

Alec felt genuinely sorry for these kids who’d grown up in such a narrow-minded environment. (It reminded him startlingly of his own childhood. Not for the first time he was shocked by how much most of the world had changed.) “You can’t always make a family with the kind of a person you’re expected to.” He pointed towards his head. “You don’t choose your family with this.” He then gestured towards his heart. “You choose it with this. My husband taught me that.”

That caused some murmuring amongst the little ones. “Daddy said that you married a warlock”, a girl who was slightly order than the rest stated. And that sounded too much like an accusation.

Alec received a nasty flashback of how Max treated Magnus during his rune ceremony, once upon a time. He wasn’t going to let these kids be influenced by the prejudices of their parents. His eyes hardened. “I was supposed marry a kind, brave and beautiful Shadowhunter woman. It would’ve been the biggest mistake of my life because I would’ve never loved her. And love... It’s way bigger and far more important than race or gender.” He softened upon seeing that his words made at least some impact. “Magnus has a bigger heart than anyone I’ve ever met. And his magic is one of the most beautiful and amazing things I’ve ever seen. He’s used it to save a lot of people. Including the whole of Alicante.”

The kids’ eyes widened. Of course they’d heard of Alicante. “Really?”

Alec proceeded to tell them the whole story, excluding the proposal because he didn’t think his listeners were ready for that bit. He proceeded to share great may other hero-stories of his mate. As well as of great many other Downworlders. He told them of Catarina, who’d helped save his life more than once. Of Lorenzo, who went to Edom to help Magnus and Izzy although they weren’t friends back then. He told them of Maia and Helen, who fought bravely for what they believed in. He even shared the story of how Simon defeated Lilith, which he’d never reveal to the former vampire. “Don’t judge a person by their race but by what’s in their heart. Even all adults don’t learn that lesson.”

The building’s inhabitants kept a constant eye on Alec. Unable to interfere without giving away the surveillance, six grownups watched and listened to him interacting with the kids. None of them remained unaffected.

The second instance happened over a simple breakfast on the fourth morning Alec and Andrew spent at the Institute. They were very aware of the unpleasant looks they were getting. While Alec headed to the building’s security center with two bodyguards five local Shadowhunters cornered Andrew. “He’s leading you astray, you know”, one of them pointed out. “The path he’s guiding you to isn’t the one angels would approve. Didn’t that rune drawing girl’s fate teach you anything? Angels don’t want Nephilim bonding with disgusting Downworlders.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Thanks to Alec I finally found the courage to be my true self, to strive for what my heart wanted. Thanks to him I have a wonderful, magical husband and a beautiful, smart daughter. Both of them are Downworlders and they’re the best things that have ever happened to me.” He lifted his chin. “Over the past few days I’ve already taken a lot of verbal crap from you and others here. But I’m not listening to you talking about the two pieces of my whole world like that.” He moved to leave until a thought occurred to him. “If you’d take even one glance at the world outside this city, you’d see how much better this world is than on the days of fear, hatred and bloodshed. Even angels have seen their mistakes and learned from them. Maybe you should learn some humbleness.”

Many people heard Andrew’s words – several took them to heart.

While those who wanted change didn’t have the courage to fight for it openly in such an environment a silent rebellion rose. In secrecy those who supported Alec Lightwood-Bane drew a rune that symbolized unity on their skin. Most of them above their hearts.

The small group of people in invisible charge over the Institute could sense that something was happening. It wasn’t very hard to determine who was responsible for the new... restlessness. They decided that the Inquisitor would have to go. Perhaps a snake that was conveniently on the loose would get the job done. One of them expressed concerns that it might harm someone else, possibly even children, but was silenced immediately. Angels themselves were on their side and their will would happen. And afterwards... Surely they’d be able convince Clave that the animal escaped on its own?

Instead of making its move immediately the snake settled into Alec’s bag and waited. Like a ticking timebomb few knew existed. A disaster waiting to happen.

/

The morning following the snake sneaking into his bag, Alec started the day as he often did. He brushed his teeth. Then stretched his shirtless body awake, almost able to feel Magnus’ eager eyes on him the whole time. (His mate once admitted that right after... more adult activities, watching him stretching was his favorite way to start a new day.)

Alec was torn back to the present by his phone ringing. He smiled upon noticing who the caller was. “Hey. How did you know I was just thinking about you?”

“ _You always think of me_ ”, Magnus teased affectionately.

Alec couldn’t exactly deny that. “Actually... I was planning to call you. Because... I didn’t really sleep last night and I decided something. I’m even surer now that I’ve heard your voice.” He wondered if he’d learned the art of dramatic pauses from his husband. “I have a couple of more horribly boring meetings and other things to tend to. After that...” He wrinkled his nose. “I think I’ve done what I can for this place. It has no hope of functioning like this and as of this evening Jia Penhallow is going to take over the process of shutting it down. Those who are willing to cooperate will be relocated to other Institutes.” He wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news but it was his only option. As the Inquisitor he considered it his duty to value what was agreed on the Accords and through all his career he’d championed for unity. Which, if he was allowed to think so himself, had led to some promising results. He wasn’t going to approve of a place that was basically a Clave sanctioned nest for the Circle.

It took some time before Magnus found his voice. “ _You mean... You are...?_ ”

A nearly giddy grin appeared to Alec’s lips. “I’m coming home, kitten.” He went on before the omega could protest the nickname. “Don’t tell the kids. I want to surprise them. I would’ve surprised you, too, but...”

“ _You know how I feel about surprises._ ” Magnus sounded suspiciously emotional. “ _Actually... This is the best kind of a surprise. You have no idea how much I want you out of that awful place and in my arms._ ”

Alec wasn’t too proud to admit to himself that perhaps he got a tiny bit emotional, too. He wanted desperately to get back to his mate and babies. “I want you in my arms, too”, he murmured.

They talked for a few more minutes until Alec had to hurry unless he wanted to be late for a meeting. Little did he know that choosing which shirt to wear was a matter of life and death. The snake was hiding under his black one, a barely visible, ominous lump. With no idea of the threat, he reached out for it before changing his mind on the last moment. A purple shirt, a color which oozed authority and leadership, was a better choice for such a day.

He might’ve heard the animal hiss threateningly if Andrew hadn’t shown up just as he was buttoning his shirt. His friend appeared as exhausted and done with the place as he felt. “Ready for the meeting?”

“Yeah”, Alec sighed. He shivered under the weight of the Institute’s sheer air of threat. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“You and me both.” Andrew’s eyes flashed in distaste. “I started my day with hearing that Luna threw up last night when she woke up from a nightmare and I wasn’t there. To make things even more fun, I’m about to hit my heat soon. I have no urge to waste any more time than I have to on these bigoted idiots.”

/

Knowing that his alpha was coming home had Magnus so excited that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Four kids kept him busy and there was a meeting with the new High Warlock of Paris he wasn’t allowed to miss despite being on a parental leave. But no matter how busy he was the hours seemed to drag on.

They’d chosen to time Alec’s arrival so that the children were just waking up from a nap. Magnus sensed his beloved’s arrival long before the loft’s door opened, of course. As soon as the alpha entered, he was in the taller man’s arms, legs wrapped around the other’s body while strong arms held him steady. The kiss they exchanged was so full of passion that it made their heads spin.

Both panted as they pulled apart reluctantly and Magnus swallowed, still tasting Alec on his tongue. “So, ah... What I meant to say... Welcome home.”

Alec grinned and tightened his hold on him. It felt incredibly good to be so close. “I do feel welcome”, the younger man practically purred.

Magnus chuckled and nuzzled Alec’s neck with his nose. (He didn’t miss how it made the other shiver from pleasure.) “You can put me back down, you know?”

Alec made no move to do such a thing. If anything, the man’s hold on him tightened. “What if I’d rather carry you to bed and...?”

“Daddy?” Rafael’s voice cut all... dirty thoughts very effectively. The boy’s eyes started to shine and then he was running. With two cats following him like well-trained puppies. (Although Church made it seem like he hated every moment of it.) “Daddy, daddy! You’re home!”

Alec put Magnus down like the most precious and fragile piece of glass. Just in time to receive his son, who clung to him incredibly tightly. “I am. And I’m not leaving again anytime soon.” The adults hoped dearly that he’d be able to keep that promise.

While the two bonded something else claimed Magnus’ attention. Chairman continued to circle Alec’s legs like trying to wrap himself around the man. Church greeted the man as well, then started hissing at the bag Alec had dropped to the floor. It made the warlock suspicious, especially when he could sense something else. The wards protecting the apartment shivered restlessly. It wasn’t quite a full alarm but something was off.

“Magnus?” Alec was watching him with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know”, Magnus admitted. By then Chairman had managed to distract Church from the bag but the mage eyed it warily. He was glad that Rafael seemed too excited to listen. “Are you sure that no one got a hold of your belongings?”

“I’m sure. There were no security cameras in my room but the hallway was heavily monitored. Andrew would’ve noticed if someone sneaked in.” Alec tilted his head. “What got you so worried?”

Magnus didn’t get the chance to answer. Because just then one of their smaller children started crying, demanding their attention. With Rafael and the cats firmly at their side, they made their way to the nursery.

Unsurprisingly the one crying was Aurora. She stopped the moment Alec took her to his arms. The way she smiled at her daddy, the way she squealed when Alec kissed her forehead... It all made Magnus so happy that tears gathered to his eyes.

Damian, of course, reacted to his sister’s joy. He woke up from his nap with a loud, displeased growl and cracked one eye open while stretching. The little one gasped in excitement upon recognizing the man holding his sister. “Daddy!” the boy squealed in a triumphant near-roar.

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. Even closer to tears than before. “That’s right, buddy. I’m finally back.”

Damian’s happy purring revealed exactly how he felt about that.

Mikael was greeted next. Still trying to wake up, the baby blinked sluggishly. Before a pair of golden eyes locked with Alec’s. The Shadowhunter released a choked breath. “He’s.... He’s grown up so much.”

Magnus took his beloved’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Sensing the other’s guilt and sorrow. “He grows a little more each day. That’s why it’s so important that you keep fighting to create a better world for him.”

As though agreeing, Mikael smiled. That was the final straw. Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek when happy tears began to meander down it.

They were all together again and if that wasn’t perfection, Magnus didn’t know what was.

Magnus didn’t know about the literal and figurative snake in their little paradise some time later, when he went to inspect his husband’s bag, just in case. Wanting it away from his family, he moved it to the bedroom before starting his work. Slowly and carefully he extracted one item after another, prepared for anything with magic right at his fingertips. Black pants... Three pairs of boxers... A black shirt... Nothing sinister was hiding under them. When all the contents were on the floor and the bag proved to be empty Magnus wondered if the absence of his mate made him go slightly out of his mind.

What Magnus also didn’t know was that through the slight opening of the zipper the snake had slithered out while no one was watching. It had hidden itself under his and Alec’s bed with an angry hiss. The metaphorical timebomb continued to tick.

/

It’s in the nature of children to get into a trouble when their parents look away for even second. Hours later, while the adults imagined that she was in her crib, Aurora portaled to the master bedroom and began to crawl towards Alec’s bag. She was determined to make sure that her daddy wouldn’t leave anymore.

Soon curiosity took over as suddenly something slithered from under the bed right next to her. The snake hissed angrily and lifted its head while making its way towards her. Aurora giggled, oblivious to the danger she was in. She’d always loved animals and reached out a hand towards what she hoped to be a new friend.

That was the sight Alec walked in on. To see the reptile taking a clearly hostile stance against his daughter. His daughter, who was laughing happily while seconds away from getting bitten by a possibly deadly creature.

Alec wasn’t carrying any type of a weapon at the moment. Nor did he have magic. What he did have was exactly two seconds to decide what to do and he chose what any proper parent would.

Swift as a lightning, he took Aurora to his arms and turned her away from the snake. It was impossible to tell if the movement or the sound the child made triggered the animal. The creature made its move just before Alec himself would’ve been safely out of reach.

Teeth sunk to his arm, which a t-shirt had left exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec just made it home and... well, of course something like this just had to happen. (groans) Oh dear... Let’s hope that this, too, shall end well. (whimpers)
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughs, comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days, especially in the middle of these trying times.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: While the venom hits Alec’s body Magnus is determined to do anything to save him.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	75. Loving Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec fighting the snake’s venom Magnus fights to save his life. Will there be help before it’s too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... became WAY bigger than I’d first imagined. (chuckles) BUT, we’ll see soon if it turned out to be any good.
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your comments, love and support! After all the time I’ve devoted to this story, it means SO MUCH to me that you’re all still out there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! Fingers crossed that things end happily in this chapter. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

/ _A few weeks after the wedding of Maryse and Luke Magnus wasn’t feeling well. Alec frowned when his beloved hadn’t left the bathroom half an hour after running there from the breakfast table. His concern grew when he found the warlock lay on the floor next to the toilet._

_Magnus shrugged the best as he could. “I have a nasty feeling that I’d end up coming back almost immediately. So why leave?”_

_Alec’s brows furrowed further. Decision made, he lay down beside the man he loved. “It’s that intense? Maybe you should call Catarina”_

_“I’m just a little queasy. I’m certain that this will pass soon.” Magnus’ eyes softened. “It’s very sweet that you care so much. You don’t have to stay here, though.”_

_“I care about you more than I care about anything in this world”, Alec proclaimed sternly. Then took the smaller man’s hand in his. “And I’m exactly where I want to be.”_

_Little did Magnus know that the nausea wasn’t just a tiny nuisance – it was a sign that their lives were about to be turned upside down._ /

/

Magnus sensed that something was wrong moments before Aurora and Damian started wailing simultaneously. Not missing a single heartbeat, he dashed to the bedroom, his throat and chest unnaturally tight. What he found nearly swept him off his feet in the worst way.

Aurora, who was usually their bubbliest and sunniest child, cried miserably, clearly terrified. Alec, who’d gone alarmingly pale, held her tightly to his chest. The Shadowhunter’s whole tall frame trembled while the man lifted his gaze to meet his. “The snake.”

Magnus was about to ask what his husband meant until he heard the threatening hiss. His powers activating instantly, he turned his head to find a reptile that was obviously bracing itself for a new attack. The warlock growled loudly while sending a pulse of angry red magic at the creature. It froze but wasn’t blown up to pieces. Even in that moment he was able to listen to the rational side of his brain, reminding him that he might need the snake alive and intact. As evidence and for it to be identified.

Magnus had no time to feel satisfaction. Because from the corner of his eye he saw Alec starting to sag towards the floor, Aurora still securely in his arms. Alarm sped through him like fire when he noticed how labored the alpha’s breathing was getting.

Magnus didn’t want to be calm and rational but he had to be. Quick on his feet, he dashed to his husband and placed a surprisingly steady hand against Alec’s cold, clammy cheek. (They were both obviously in shock.) “Let Aurora down, alright? She’s safe, you kept her safe. Now let me look after you.”

It wasn’t an easy moment for the daddy or daughter. But Alec did place Aurora to the floor as gently as possible. Both whimpered while Aurora clung to the alpha’s leg like her life depended on it, clearly sensing that something was horribly wrong.

Holding on to every little bit of his self-control, Magnus inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. “It bit you, didn’t it? Where?”

Struggling to stay calm as much as he did, Alec showed him his arm. It was impossible to miss the bite marks. Especially with the red, black and blue surrounding them.

Magnus wasn’t sure which one trembled worse while they took each other’s hands and held on tight. With his free hand he used magic to do what little he could to keep the venom from spreading. “You’ll be alright, Alexander.” He’d do whatever it’d take to make sure of that. His own voice came to him as though through a tunnel, sounding unnaturally calm. “Do you feel our daughter? And me? I know that breathing hurts, but... Keep fighting. Stay with us.”

Alec nodded. It wasn’t much but it was visible. “I’m here.” The Shadowhunter kept murmuring those three all-important words several times over the next... Magnus had no idea how long.

Magnus didn’t remember making a call or sending a message but he must’ve. Because all of a sudden Catarina was there. With Andrew and Lorenzo following closely. Alec murmured the reassuring words when Magnus’ magic nearly lashed out at their friends. And again while Catarina examined the younger man with a solemn look on her face. One glance and the omega knew. They needed an antivenom, fast.

It stunned him again how calm he continued to sound while he addressed Andrew. “Will you come with me to visit that rotten Institute?” He glared at the by then harmless snake. “With the little friend they sent here with Alec.”

Andrew frowned, understandably not happy with the idea. “I’m... not sure. Those people aren’t going to react well to your appearance.”

Magnus shook his head. He was dangerously close to losing control over his glamour but couldn’t bring himself to care. “I’m not afraid of them. I need you along because I’m afraid of what I’ll do to them if I don’t have someone there to anchor me.”

/

There was a time when Lorenzo Rey despised Magnus. He was petty and jealous, yes. But he also simply didn’t know the other warlock. Back then he also both envied and couldn’t quite understand the bond between Magnus and Alec. That day, trying hard not to look while Magnus whispered something in Alec’s ear while the alpha struggled to breathe... Unable to even imagine how he’d feel if it was Andrew in Alec’s place... Lorenzo felt for the man he’d eventually started to consider a friend. Deeply.

Alec whimpered upon sensing that Magnus was about to leave. It was easy to see how the sound cut the omega like a blade. “Hey, none of that.” The mage caressed the Nephilim’s cheek, who leaned eagerly and anxiously to the touch. “I’ll be back soon, with a way to help you. I promise. So I order you to wait for me.”

Alec nodded firmly, a devoted Shadowhunter on duty despite his current dazed condition.

Andrew sighed heavily while entering the room. “Rafael just hid under the bed with a coloring book. I don’t think he was happy with my explanation that there are adult things going on here. It seems to help that Luna’s there with him. The twins are both cranky but Aurora stopped crying when Damian curled up right beside her. Mikael is still restless but refused the bottle I offered him.” Of course the kids, even the tiniest one, sensed how bad things got all of a sudden.

Magnus nodded, a hard glare fixed on the floor. It was easy to see how much the man would’ve wanted to go to his little ones but it would’ve been a disastrous idea in his current mental frame. Besides, considering how rapidly Alec was deteriorating it didn’t seem like they had a lot of time.

Up until that point Magnus had been clutching at Alec’s hand. He kissed his mate’s knuckles. Then let go, which was very clearly excruciatingly painful. It didn’t help at all that Alec began to whimper in earnest at the loss of contact and no soothing whispers calmed him down. The omega visibly used all his willpower to not break down.

“Magnus, you know as well as I do that there’s no other way.” Lorenzo's eyes and tone were soft. “Go. Catarina and I will look after Alec and the children.”

Magnus’ eyes were conflicted. But eventually the older man nodded with a sharp, likely painful inhale. When Magnus left Lorenzo knew terrifyingly well just how much he’d been trusted with.

Alec’s agonized whimpering grew louder once Magnus and Andrew were gone. Lorenzo stood right beside the bed, trying not to imagine the danger his husband was possibly walking into. “They’ll be back soon”, he comforted his fellow alpha. “You know how strong and stubborn they are. We also need to remain strong and wait for them.”

It was impossible to tell how much Alec actually heard. But the man’s pained noises grew quieter and the frown on his face eased ever so slightly. Catarina, who did everything she could for the ailing man, smiled gratefully. “Looks like the alpha to alpha pep talk worked. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Despite the circumstances Lorenzo’s heart jumped happily at him being wanted and needed. “Well. Over the past few years, I’ve learned that it’s what friends are for.”

/

Alec sensed Lorenzo’s presence, as well as Catarina’s warm, soothing magic. Unfortunately he was also aware of the aches the snake's venom caused. More than anything, though, he was aware of his omega’s absence. He felt it like a blade carving him hollow and would’ve screamed if he’d had enough energy for it.

Instead he broke into a fit of wrenching coughs. He coughed and coughed, until he felt as though he was suffocating. It was a small bit of mercy that he was too out of it to notice the drops of blood that came up.

Alec passed out with the absence of his mate still torturing him, unaware that he ended up curling up to Magnus’ side of the bed.

/

The second Magnus entered the Institute he felt a slap of negative atmosphere and revulsion. Everyone stared at him. Some with curiosity, others with disgust and sheer terror.

Magnus lifted his chin while showing them the snake and tossing it to the floor. “My husband came here to help you. And you sent him home with _this_.” His eyes flashed and it was a miracle that he managed to not show his mark. His voice boomed like raging thunder. “It bit him. The love of my life, the father of my children, my alpha. It almost bit my daughter!”

Even those who clearly loathed him blanched at that.

Magnus clenched his jaw. “If I did something like that to your families... I know that almost every single one of you would slaughter me. Slowly and painfully. You would make me suffer. Quite possibly burn down my home and make me watch first. So I’m sure that you can tell how tempted I am to do the same to you.”

Jia Penhallow frowned, probably wondering what, exactly, he was going to do. Several local Nephilim reached out for their weapons and Magnus could instantly tell which five were responsible for what happened to Alec. The fear in the air was palpable and he enjoyed it more than he should’ve.

“But I won’t do such a thing. Because I want to believe that I can be a better man than the one I was raised to be. I want to prove to myself that I’m someone worthy of my husband’s love, not the monster I can tell some of you see me as.” It went against every single one of his instincts but unless Magnus wanted to nullify the progress Alec made here, he’d have to be smart. “I also know that there are innocent children here. I want to teach them and my own children that there’s mercy in this world.” His gaze found exactly the right targets. “Even on those who don’t deserve it.”

Almost immediately two of the Circle supporters moved to attack him. Magnus was ready to defend himself but someone else was faster. Several someones, actually.

Twenty-five of the spectators stepped forward. Stopping those who tried to attack with snarled words and bodily. “Enough!” someone shouted. “All this hate and prejudices here... I want my daughter to learn better!” another continued. Magnus realized in amazement that they were fighting for the better world he and Alec had been championing to create. Even in such a miserable place seeds of hope existed and despite the circumstances it gave Magnus hope, too.

That was when Jia made her move. A couple of hand gestures later the reinforcements she brought along had the five most rotten apples of the building’s bunch apprehended. In the meantime a young woman, certainly no older than twenty, approached him timidly. “I’m... I’m the handler of this place’s collection of exotic animals. But I had no idea of any of this, I swear!”

“I believe you.” Magnus wasn’t sure if he could trust anything or anyone under that place’s roof but he needed her to proceed. “Continue.”

The girl swallowed. Her green eyes were wide and wild. (He wondered if she’d ever actually talked to a Downworlder before.) “Alec, I... I have what he needs. You have to hurry, that’s one of my most dangerous animals. But you can save him.”

“You’re helping me?” Magnus inquired, not even trying to hide his surprise.

The girl nodded. “What he tried to say to us... He sounded like a good man. I want to help him, because... I think this world needs him.”

The twenty-five people who rose to defend his alpha, and perhaps even him, nodded solemnly in agreement.

It was an awful place. A horrible moment. But still seeing the impact Alec managed to have in the short amount of time his husband spent at the Institute had Magnus a little emotional.

He couldn’t wait to get home. And he couldn’t wait to have a chance to tell his mate how proud he was of him. He also dreaded that he’d be too late.

/

Magnus didn’t know that he’d have a great impact, too. Jia was very aware of that fact that several security cameras recorded the exchange. Later that day she made sure that Magnus’ speech was on display at every Institute in the world. Word of the warlock’s mercy also spread among those who were transferred to other Institutes from the corrupted one Clave shut down.

A lot of people saw. Great many of them were affected. As of that day more and more Shadowhunters began to bear a special rune that symbolized unity.

It’s possible to change the world with fear and hatred – but love is the foundation for a far more permanent change.

/

Magnus felt like there was a bomb about to go off inside him. He portaled himself and Andrew to his home. Keeping a careful distance to everyone, he observed intently while the antivenom was administrated. Seeing how much worse Alec’s condition got in the relatively short time he was away brought him dangerously close to losing control.

He could hear his babies crying. He sensed his mate’s distress. And wanted nothing more than to run to them, to care for them. But at the moment that wasn’t an option.

Andrew seemed confused when he started to take his leave. “Magnus?” the man called out. “What are you...?”

The ball of guilt, rage, pain and fear growing inside Magnus was truly terrifying in its force. With anguished eyes he glanced towards his husband. “I... I have to step outside.” He already sensed the destructive force prickling under his skin. “Look after them until I come back, please.”

Catarina and Lorenzo seemed to understand. It eased his self-loathing the tiniest fraction. Magnus fled as quickly as he possibly could. But not fast enough to avoid hearing Rafael’s scared little voice. “Papa?”

Magnus kept very few secrets from Alec. One of those was a bunker he’d built to the basement of their apartment building. It was heavily warded and sealed. Firm enough to withstand what’d destroy almost everything on its path.

With a scream of wrath Magnus slumped down to his knees in the middle of the bunker. At the exact same second his powers broke free, out of his control and deadly. His magic was red as blood while it filled the entire space, hot enough to leave scorch marks on the walls.

Magnus thought about the snake that would’ve certainly killed his daughter if it bit her. He thought about his mate who very narrowly won the fight for his life. He thought of those obnoxious people at the Institute, looking at him like he was dirt on their shoes after they nearly destroyed his world. And he let his wrath burn until he was too exhausted to feel much of anything. He screamed out of outrage until he no longer had a voice.

By the time Magnus was done the bunker was full of smoke and the walls were damaged beyond repair. But he hadn’t harmed anyone. Most importantly friends and family. Perhaps that was enough.

With unsteady feet Magnus made his way back home, where his family awaited. Discovering that Catarina had herded Lorenzo and Andrew home was a relief. He didn’t want them to see him... as he was at the moment. Catarina knew him well enough to not say or ask a thing. Magnus managed to pay only a slight bit of attention to his friend. He barely made it to the bed before his knees buckled and latched onto Alec. Who was warm, alive and solid in his arms. “Thank you”, he mumbled while his eyes slipped closed. “For keeping your promise again.” With that he passed out.

(Much later he found out that he spent five hours in the bunker.)

/

Regaining consciousness was a tough battle. Magnus’ scent was an extremely powerful motivator. The small noises of his babies even more so.

When Alec managed to wrench his eyes open Catarina was there. She smiled at him. “Welcome back. The antivenom seems to be working like magic but you’ll likely feel weak for a day or two.”

Alec nodded. Honestly, he didn’t care that much about himself. Needing reassurance, he used what energy he had to inspect the bed. The first thing he saw was Aurora smiling at him. Remembering his gesture from their video call, she placed two fingers against her lips, then pressed them clumsily and a bit too hard against his mouth. Alec wasn’t too proud to admit that the whole thing nearly brought him to tears.

Damian lay as close to his sister and Magnus as possible. The boy watched him with a critical frown, as though trying to determine whether he was okay. Too drained to speak, Alec lifted a hand and poked his son’s nose with a finger. Damian sneezed, then growled before yawning and settling to a peaceful slumber.

Mikael was sleeping. Whatever the dream was about, it made the baby’s leg twitch. As soon as Alec caressed his youngest’s dark hair Mikael began to purr happily.

It seemed that Rafael hadn’t been able to decide which parent’s comfort he needed more. The boy slept between them, one hand clutching at each man’s leg. He seemed a little pale but calm.

“He tried to wait for you two to wake up but got too tired.” Catarina offered him a fond smile. “I’m giving you guys some privacy. But I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Alec nodded, wishing that he would’ve had enough energy to thank her. Once she’d left he finally allowed himself to focus on Magnus and frowned. The omega seemed almost as exhausted as he felt. What happened? Was Magnus alright? What if...?

Then Magnus’ eyes flickered halfway open and those fears fled.

For a long time they simply looked at each other, taking in every little detail as though they were meeting for the first time again. Not even trying to fight the urge, Alec took Magnus’ hand. They both held on tight and smiled.

They made it through this one, too – and now they could rest with each other and their little ones safe right beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeeeeeeeew! They’re all okay. And it looks like this latest ordeal had quite the impact on their whole world. (smiles)
> 
> Soooo... Whadda you think? Any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the darkest of days.
> 
> THE STORY WILL CHANGE A LITTLE FROM HERE. There will be no more flashbacks because the past has caught up with where we started... ages ago. (chuckles) In the next chapter it’s PARTY TIME and we also start to make time-skips to see the kids growing up. My current idea is that there’ll be 100 chapters but the number may change.
> 
> How does that plan sound to you?
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING ON SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	76. Celebrating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to celebrate the twins’ birthday and two naming ceremonies. Several couples also take steps forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s WAY too late around here, but I can’t go to bed without posting this. Soooo, here we go! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! You have no idea how amazing you are. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec still remembered when he first met Magnus vividly and didn’t think he’d forget anytime soon. The _want_ just that one look and one smile from the omega awakened took his breath away then and it still did today. He expected that intensity to lessen with time. Those magazines Izzy went on and on about as a teenager said that the first, fire-hot spark would fade away one day. Leaving behind something lesser but more lasting. Perhaps that was true for other couples but not for him and Magnus.

Two weeks after the snake-attack it was finally time for the combined birthday party and naming ceremony. Watching Magnus finishing up the preparations and simultaneously entertaining their little ones with magic tricks, Alec _wanted_ his husband so badly that it hurt. How was he supposed to not be affected by the newest evidence of what an amazing papa his mate was? The fact that Magnus wore tight black leather pants and a shirt of the same color with a golden vest helped maximize the impact.

“May I remind you that we’re preparing for a party for children?” Magnus teased. Back towards him while the warlock fastened colorful balloons the mundane way. (Because apparently it was more fun that way.) “If you keep looking at my behind like that, we’ll have to delay the party by a couple of hours.” The man turned and was very obviously pleased by what he saw. (Alec knew that he looked good in black pants and a midnight blue shirt, but the appreciation still made his cheeks color.) “Or three hours.”

“Four”, Alec muttered. “You know how we get.” He tilted his head when his beloved rose to his toes to fasten the final balloon. (Did Magnus just shake his rear suggestively?) “Or we can just stop by to the bathroom really quickly so I can devour your...”

That was when he glanced towards Aurora and all... dirty thoughts made room for horror. Their daughter had tilted her head in a manner identical to his, with a look of concentration on her face. “Devour”, she repeated, visibly proud of herself when she got the big word out.

The parents stared at her mortified, which made her grin widen. Alec barely managed to keep himself from cursing under his breath. “Jace is never going to let us live this down if he hears that.” Of course the word itself was quite innocent but connected to the two of them and their reputation...

Magnus sighed heavily. “You have two hours to teach her five new words to make her lose interest in that one. Considering how much she seems to like it, you have a lot of work ahead you.” Sensing his oncoming protest, the man went on. “You did teach her that word.”

Alec huffed. (Which Aurora mimicked.) “And we’re going to conveniently forget that thanks to you Damian knows five Spanish swear words? Which he exclaims proudly every chance he gets?”

Magnus rolled his eyes theatrically. "It wasn't my fault that a certain phone conversation with a High Warlock got heated." The man then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to distract him. (Which Aurora also mimicked, this time without the grown ups noticing.) “I will make it up to you after the party, pup.”

Even the thought made certain parts of Alec... very excited. He licked his lips in eager anticipation. “I’m looking forward to it. Kitten.”

/

Magnus and Aurora loved parties. Alec and Damian hated them. They compromised and arranged a rather small one. Roughly twenty people crammed into their loft that early evening to honor two special occasions. They were pampered with treats from all over the world and a wide selection of soft drinks. (Because an open bar was hardly suitable for such an occasion.) It felt incredibly good to have all those people who’d witnessed their journey to that point present. Countless of others had sent video cards, regular cards, fire messages or other type of greetings. Those had come from Institutes and warlock communities all over the world. Even from other Downworld communities. It was a promising sign of how their example was changing the world, at least to some extent.

They decided to start with the naming ceremony. Raphael, who was an official priest by then, was beyond happy and flattered to do the honors. Gone was the angry, self-destructive boy Magnus saved once upon a time. In the middle of a sea of candles Raphael oozed happiness and serenity while getting started.

Mikael slept soundly in a visibly proud Max’s arms while a few drops of water were dropped on his forehead. Beside them stood Catarina with a grin on her face. Alec’s little brother and Magnus’ oldest friend... Who would’ve been better godparents for their youngest? Now every single one of Alec’s siblings was a godparent to one of their biological children.

“Mikael Cahya Lightwood-Bane”, Raphael announced softly.

Will was considerably more alert in Alec’s arms but didn’t make a fuss, merely seemed pleased by all the attention he was getting. Magnus, Izzy and Simon stood nearby. The parabatais of Clary and Jace as the godparents of their firstborn... What would’ve been a more perfect choice? Even if it led to Simon and Alec godparenting the same child.

“William Lucian Garroway-Lightwood...”

Damian yelped joyously at the sound that name, making everyone present chuckle softly.

Raphael went on once everyone quieted down. The words were a very old version of a Shadowhunter ceremony, such all four parents agreed on. “Parents and godparents... Will you raise these children with all your love and wisdom? Will you do everything that is in your power to ensure that their hearts will be full of love, courage, wisdom and righteousness?”

“We will”, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Max and Catarina all swore.

“Your carers have spoken. And they have promised. May the angels be with you all.”

Perhaps angels were with them just then. Because without any warning a still sleeping Mikael’s magic activated. It filled the room with a stunningly beautiful white light that certainly didn’t seem to come from their world. Everyone present felt the kind of peace they couldn’t explain.

Once that part of the festivities was over Magnus used magic to blow out the candles. Then, using identical hand gestures, he, Damian and Aurora together lit up what looked like a million colorful lights. Another wave of the warlock’s hand and a massive chocolate cake the shape of the alliance rune appeared. (Because what were the twins if not the most beautiful of all alliances between two species?) Rafael, Luna, Alexandra, Madzie and even Catarina’s shy little Mijo cheered.

It was Alec who spoke. “This past year and a few months... It hasn’t been easy or painless. We’ve all been through so much, both good and horrible. But none of that has been pointless. Because without every single moment of it we wouldn’t have found our way to the family we have now. We wouldn’t the people we are today, with the people we have today. Sometimes it takes a long, winding road to end up where we’re meant to be.”

Magnus lifted a glass of orange soda. “To William and Mikael! To Aurora and Damian! To us!”

Everyone toasted happily to that.

/

Later, after too much cake, Mijo was fast asleep in Annie’s arms while they stepped through a portal to Catarina’s apartment. The two women imagined that Madzie was sleeping, too, until the girl whispered barely audibly. “Mommy? Can Annie sleep here tonight?”

Surprised, the women exchanged a look before Catarina addressed her daughter. “Would you like that? And having breakfast together?”

Madzie nodded as enthusiastically as someone half asleep could. “Uh huh. I know that she’s slept here before. ‘wanna have pancakes together.”

Catarina chuckled breathlessly. “Is that so?” The warlock’s cautiously hopeful eyes met Annie’s. “What do you say about breakfast pancakes with these two?”

Annie nodded. For a long moment she was too choked up for words. “I... I’d love that. Very much.”

/

Much later that evening, after lulling their children to sleep, Magnus and Alec ran a bath, then slipped into the massive tub together. Driven wild by the scent of each other and the products used, they kissed with all their passion. Grateful for every single day they’d had each other and their magical little ones. Soon enough the heat became so great that they were fully ready to claim each other.

“You...”, Alec breathed heavily. “... have no idea... how much I love you.”

“Aku cinta kamu, my darling Alexander.” Magnus sounded only marginally less breathless than he felt. “Thank you, for our precious babies we celebrated today.”

They could’ve mourned not being able to create more babies together. But that day was about celebrating what they had. Not about grieving what could’ve been.

They would’ve certainly gone all the way, without any hesitation. If they hadn’t noticed that they had audience. Mortified, the parents froze in each other’s arms and stared at Aurora who sat in the middle of the floor.

Aurora didn’t seem bothered at all. She giggled and clapped her hands together. “Daddy devour papa!”

They laughed. What else could they do? “I’m so glad that she didn’t say that in front of Jace”, Alec managed.

Magnus nodded, one hand on his lips to hide his smirk. “That book of memories we started...” (They agreed firmly that there’d be no birthday gifts. The twins were too young to fully appreciate those and they already had everything they needed. But to honor the special occasion they started a book to which they’d write down precious memories through their kids’ childhood. It was something more extensive and intimate than what they received during the baby shower contained. They planned to give both books to the twins when they’d turn eighteen.) “Let’s agree that this won’t be recorded to that one.”

/

Little by little, day by day, Sylvester had gotten used to the rather confined life at his mom’s house. He didn’t have much freedom or possessions. Few people came to talk to him. But in a way he felt freer than in a very long time, possibly all his life.

He didn’t have his father, Moonlake and the rest of the Circle telling him what to do and think. He didn’t have to constantly go against what his conscience tried to scream at him. He was allowed to just be Sylvester, to actually get to know who that person was. He also had his mom and brother, which made even the most horrible days bearable.

And then there was a special someone else...

Sylvester was just about to fall asleep reading a book when there was a knock on his window. Looking to side, he smiled upon finding Lydia. “This is very mundane teenager behavior of you”, he teased.

Lydia chuckled and entered his room gracefully. “I didn’t want your mom to start asking questions or making assumptions of me showing up at this hour.” She showed him a small box. “I come with cake. Magnus magicked it so it’s definitely the best available in this world.”

Lydia forgot to leave and Sylvester forgot to suggest that she should go home. In the end they fell asleep beside each other on his bed. Perfectly innocently with their clothes on, not that anyone would’ve believed that.

Come morning, Sylvester woke up to a nearly frantic knock. “ _It’s the Inquisitor_ ”, his mom announced, sounding scared. “ _He’s here to see you._ ”

His heart heavy and blood running cold, Sylvester made sure that Lydia was still asleep. Then left the bed and his room reluctantly. Only precious few times he’d felt the kind of fear he did upon facing Alec Lightwood-Bane. The taller man’s face was unreadable. Gathering his courage, Sylvester finally voiced what’d been on his mind for a long time. “I’m so sorry. About everything.”

Alec nodded. “I know. I believe you.” The man’s features softened. “I want you to complete your house arrest, to prove that you’re committed to changing. But I forgive you. And I thank you, for helping Magnus and Mikael. Without you I would’ve probably lost my son and husband. I won’t ever forget that.”

They exchanged a nod of mutual understanding. Both feeling more at ease. It was unlikely that they’d ever be friends but the truce was just what they both needed.

/

That afternoon Simon sped to the orphanage after Izzy’s cryptic message. He swallowed hard upon finding his wife wiping away tears. “Iz? What’s wrong?”

Izzy shook her head. A wide, disbelieving smile appearing to her face. “Nothing’s wrong.” She met his gaze. “I... I just got the papers. Maddox is officially ours.”

/

For Magnus it was one of _those days_. When age old fears and doubts came to life. When horrible possibilities filled his whirring head, no matter how hard he tried to keep it from happening.

Things were so good and peaceful. He was so happy that he didn’t think his heart could contain more of it. He trusted Alec, with all of him, but he didn’t trust fickle fate that’d taken everything from him more than once.

“Papa?” Rafael took his hand with a frown. “Are you sad?”

Magnus shook his head immediately. “No, Little Cherub. Just thinking too hard and too heavy thoughts.” He picked up the boy who clung to him readily. “Thank you for interrupting that.”

Rafael nodded solemnly. “Daddy’s making waffles. Will you come?”

“If daddy is cooking, I absolutely must join him.” Magnus shuddered at the thought of Alec alone in the kitchen. “I’ll magic us some strawberry jam.”

“And sprinkles?”

“Sprinkles on waffles?” Magnus shrugged. “Why not. There have been stranger experiments in our kitchen.”

Heading inside, Magnus felt a cold breeze touching his neck. He fought the urge to look back and barely won. Life wasn’t perfect and he knew that there were some unpleasant things coming, sooner or later. There was no use in dwelling on that. Good and bad, light and darkness, they’d both always exist. Just like he’d done until now, he’d continue to do everything under his power to ensure that joy would defeat sorrow.

Today Magnus would focus on today, with delicious waffles and his amazing family that truly was his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! May happiness always win for this family. (smiles) How cute and soft was that?
> 
> Soooooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Even during the most miserable days your comments always fill me with joy.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS ON WHICH MOMENTS WITH THE MALEC CHILDREN GROWING UP YOU’D LIKE TO SEE, LET ME KNOW!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care - and stay safe!


	77. The Magic of Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the twins approach their terrible twos Alec and Magnus continue to navigate through the trials and joys of parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that I’m a couple of days late! (winces) Work’s been insanely busy lately and I’ve had no brain juice left for wrapping up this update. BUT. Good news? I now have a long weekend off so I’ll DEFINITELY nail the next update on time. (smiles)
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! They seriously mean the world to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The lives of Alec and Magnus weren’t dull and slow by any stretch. Their jobs and four children kept them beyond busy. One cause for frustration over the situation was how hard it was to find... quality adult time.

At first the kids interrupting their special moments was almost funny. Sometimes Mikael started to cry, sometimes one of the twins or both of them showed up at an unfortunate moment, on some rare occasions it was Rafael needing them. Almost two months after the naming ceremony Alec was officially... needy, and irritated.

Alec imagined that he was handling those feelings well until he walked into his office one afternoon, scowling in the aftermath of a tedious meeting. His eyebrow arched when he noticed Jace waiting. “Did we... have plans or something?”

“No. This is an intervention.” Jace went on at his continued confusion, appearing suspiciously amused. “I’ve sensed your foul mood for a while now. It took me a while to figure out what’s going on, because obviously you and Magnus are both okay. Then I heard that you made one of your bodyguards cry today and had an epiphany.”

Alec stared at him for a couple of seconds. “You... had an epiphany?”

Jace narrowed his eyes. “Why do you sound so shocked? I have my moments.” His parabatai seemed even more sure of himself than before. “What you need is a sex-cation.”

Alec gave the other another blank stare. “Sex... what?” He’d never heard the term before but he liked it.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you’ve been married with Magnus for years.” The blond went on before he could argue. “You two need a night or two away. As a couple. No kids, no distractions. Lydia’s already promised to take over your work duties for a day.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. His alpha instincts were torn between wanting to get his omega alone and not wanting to leave their little ones for even a second. “I don’t want a break from my children”, he half-growled.

Jace seemed to understand his feelings. “That’s not what I was saying. As a dad of one, I’ve already seen how hard it is to find... quality time with a baby at home. I swear to you, Will senses every time Clary and I want... adult fun and starts wailing. I can only imagine how hard it is with four kids.”

There was a time when Alec would’ve been mortified by the conversation. Perhaps he was just very horny, because all he could focus on was fantasies of his husband. “I’m not sure if Magnus will want to leave our kids.” He went on at a questioning look from his brother. “He’s... been worried lately. After everything we’ve been through, he’s not sure what to think of over two months with no near-death situations.” And honestly, he was also kind of dreading when something awful might try to slam them down again.

Jace hummed empathetically. “I totally get that. But that’s another reason you guys have to do this. You’re immortal. You can’t spend the next... what, couple of centuries just worrying about when something may go wrong next.”

Alec shook his head. “When did you get so smart?” He couldn’t help but sound fond.

Jace huffed. “I blame Clary.” (Alec wondered if he still sounded as love-sick every time he mentioned Magnus’ name. Alright, he knew he did.) His brother went on after a second. “Speaking of her, she’s talking to Magnus right now. He may have his reservations but he’ll listen to his Biscuit.”

It turned out Jace was right.

/

Upon hearing that his parents would spend a night or two away Rafael wanted to cry. He stayed strong, because he could tell that his tears made his papa want to cry too. Aurora did start to cry in uncle Jace’s arms but something he whispered to her helped his sister calm down. Damian pouted and refused to eat a thing the whole evening. With Will’s comforting presence the child wasn’t openly miserable or trying to portal away, at least.

Mikael didn’t sleep despite clearly being tired. That went on for hours, until Rafael remembered that their papa once recorded his own singing for those days when he couldn’t be home at bedtime. Determined like his parents, the boy sought out the recording and pressed ‘play’ by his brother’s crib.

At first Mikael breathed hard, frowned and whimpered. But quite soon their papa’s soothing voice helped the baby calm down. It helped Rafael, too. “Don’t be sad”, he whispered. (Mikael being sad made him sad.) “They’ll come home soon, they said so. There are no bye bye bags here.”

Shortly after Mikael fell asleep.

He sensed aunt Clary’s presence moments before she spoke. “I was starting to wonder where you are.” She smiled softly at him. “You’re an amazing big brother.”

Rafael smiled proudly. He still wasn’t quite used to adults complimenting him and every kind word was special. “They’re little. It’s my job to keep them safe.”

He wondered why Clary appeared sad for a second. “No, sweetie, it isn’t”, she insisted. “Your heart is so very big that you want to look after them. But remember that it’s always adults’ job to do that.” She held out a hand for him. “The twins and Will are sleeping. How would you feel about marshmallows and a movie with me and Jace? Just us big ones.”

Rafael nodded immediately, his chest puffing up with pride. He still missed his parents but he wasn’t sad or scared anymore. They’d be back soon. He wondered if his daddy and papa were watching a movie, too.

/

Magnus and Alec chose the same hotel they stayed at during their lovely little trip when the omega was pregnant with the twins. They both adored the place and it already held some... exciting memories. They had every intention to make many more of those.

Alec was grateful for his Shadowhunter speed. Because as soon as he’d closed the room’s door Magnus was in his arms, kissing him fiercely and purring wildly. The alpha chuckled under his breath while gladly taking a good, secure hold of his beloved. “And you...” A kiss interrupted him far from rudely. “... wonder why I ...” Oh, the things those lips and hands were doing to him...! At this rate they’d never make it all the way to a bed. “... picked Kitten as your nickname.” He moaned sinfully when that comment was punished by a light bite at his lower lip.

Clearly Magnus was as... eager as he was. One moment they were by the room’s entrance, the next they were falling surprisingly gracefully to a king-sized bed. Panting and looking up at his mate, Alec discovered something that made him shiver from pleasure and moan again. Magnus had cat ears.

“Just to be clear...” Magnus sounded breathless as well, his golden eyes on full display and shining from desire. “I’ll never approve of that ridiculous pet name. Pup.” The warlock grinned, letting the ears twitch. “But I can see... and feel... the things these do to you. I couldn’t resist teasing you a little.”

A little? _A little?_ Alec growled impatiently, then yanked his entirely too fully dressed husband closer.

Considering what came next, the sound proofed room was a marvelous idea.

/

A little less than two days later Catarina didn’t even try to conceal her amusement as she watched Magnus settling to his office. Her friend hummed happily while sitting down very, very carefully. “I take it you had a nice little vacation”, she mused.

Magnus grinned shamelessly. “Oh, yes. Paris is spectacularly beautiful.”

Catarina snorted. “Please...! How much of the city did you actually see?”

Magnus shrugged. “Well. There was a gorgeous, big... hotel room.”

Catarina shuddered. “Something tells me that that’s all the details I want to hear.”

/

In the meantime Lydia was on her way towards Alec’s office when she encountered a young Shadowhunter who just left the room. Her eyebrow bounced up when she saw the dread on the young man’s face. “Did he make someone cry again?”

The other shook his head. “No.” Apparently it was something even more terrifying than a growling Alec Lightwood-Bane. “He’s smiling. Why is he smiling?”

Lydia hurried to the room to avoid an inappropriate laughing fit. The urge only grew stronger when she encountered Alec, who sat behind his desk looking like a cat that just caught a particularly juicy canary. “You’re smiling and it’s scaring people”, she announced.

Alec’s smirk, a nearly perfect copy of Magnus’, grew. He shrugged. “I have to keep them on their toes or they’ll get sloppy.” He glanced towards her from the report he’d been studying. “I’m not the only one who seems suspiciously happy.”

Lydia wondered how to respond. Because she couldn’t exactly blurt out that the night before she slept with Sylvester for the first and definitely not the last time. She didn’t know what to make of the feelings bubbling in her chest. She wasn’t supposed to experience those ever again after losing John. Weren’t Shadowhunters only supposed to love once? The war of excitement and guilt inside her was dizzying. “Today... just happens to be a very good day”, was what she settled for.

“Yeah, it is”, Alec agreed wholeheartedly. He went on after accepting the files she brought along. “These good days suit you, you know. I hope that you’ll get to have more of them with whoever makes them good.”

Lydia found herself wishing for the same thing and hoped that wherever John was, he approved her fumbling attempts to be genuinely happy again.

/

More time passed by, and before the parents knew it Mikael was six months old. Their youngest was still a bit small for his age but healthy. Aside occasional stomach problems the baby didn’t seem to have any complications related to his brutal, far too early entrance to the world.

Once Annie announced those news Magnus excused himself and fled the room abruptly. Startled by his mate’s sudden distress, Alec cast a confused look at Annie. “I... I have to... Can you...?” He didn’t seem capable of stringing together coherent sentences.

Fortunately Annie understood. The expression on her face was that of sympathy. “Go. Cat and I will look after the kids.”

Magnus wasn’t anywhere in the apartment. Alec began to panic in earnest until his alpha instincts took over. Following his gut, like his omega had taught him to do, he began to make his way towards the basement floor of the apartment building. He’d never actually been there because there hadn’t been any need to and frowned out of frustration upon finding nothing but storage units. Why would Magus...?

Then his gaze locked on a metallic door that might’ve been overlooked by anyone who wasn’t searching for something. He almost reached out a hand to touch it until he noticed that the metal was glowing angry red from heat. Alec’s heart constricted as he began to understand what was going on. “Magnus”, he called out as softly as he could manage. “Calm down, baby. We’re okay, the kids are okay. So calm down and let me in.”

It took almost fifteen excruciatingly long minutes. Slowly but surely the door’s red glow faded and shortly after magic pushed it open. The first thing Alec saw upon hurrying inside were scorch marks on the floor, walls and ceiling. Then all he could see was Magnus, panting and appearing heartbreakingly small sitting on the floor. “Don’t come closer”, the mage ordered quietly, not meeting his gaze. “In case I’m not in full control yet.”

“Okay.” Alec looked around, not sure how to feel about the bunker like place. “What is this?”

Magnus bowed his head in shame. “My powers... I know how dangerous and deadly they can be, I can be. The last thing I want is to add accidentally hurting you or our children to my long, unfortunate list of things I regret.” The man swallowed hard. “I built this space so I have somewhere to go when I sense that I’m about to lose control over my magic.”

Alec nodded slowly, trying to process the whole thing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” It was a struggle but he managed to not sound accusative.

Magnus clenched his jaw. “Because I’m ashamed.” The man seemed to come close to gagging. “What kind of a monster needs a bunker to protect his family from himself?”

Alec's heart officially broke. “The kind of a person who recognizes his limits.” He couldn’t take the physical and emotional distance between them anymore. “Is it safe to come closer?”

Magnus nodded almost cautiously and looked at him in a way that hurt even more than the earlier words. “If... you want to”, the warlock murmured. “I may smell of smoke...” The man never got the chance to finish before Alec was already embracing him with all his might.

When Magnus whimpered Alec closed his eyes and pulled his husband even closer before trying his voice. “You’re not a monster. You’re my mate, the love of my life and the papa of my kids”, he announced firmly. “It’s okay that you need a place like this. But in the future try tell me when you need to come down here. I want to be there for you when you’re ready to come back up.”

Magnus nodded. It took some time before the omega found his voice. “Mikael... He’s alright.” Magnus had always been too good at hiding his emotions for his own good. It wasn’t until then Alec understood how much the way their youngest entered the world and Mikael’s health had still been weighing on his beloved’s mind.

“Yeah. He’s okay.” Alec caressed the other’s hair tenderly. “We’re all okay.”

Magnus snuggled closer to him as though attempting to merge them together. “We’re okay.” It sounded like the man was starting to believe it.

About ten minutes later Alec kissed Magnus’ head. “If you’re sneaky enough to create and have something like this without me or our nosy neighbors noticing... Maybe you could conjure another secret hideout? One for us both.”

Magnus’ eyes twinkled when they met his. “Oh mine. I do like the sound of that.”

/

As time passed by the silly fears that something would go wrong began to leave Magnus’ heart. The lives he and Alec led would never be calm or entirely safe. (Which was why they, much to both their distaste, continued to need bodyguards.) On occasion they received threats to their lives from bigoted people, just because they happened to fall in love and chose to get married. But there were no open attacks or even health scares. And eventually Magnus began to trust fickle fate.

Besides, soon there was no time to worry about ‘what ifs’. Because the twins hit their terrible twos with the subtlety of a thunderstorm. The temper tantrums of two magical little ones caught even two devoted parents by surprise. The tiny duo still sucking every... questionable word and phrase they heard like sponges made things even more interesting.

One day Magnus had a very firm half-glare fixed on the grumpy looking twins. “The way you two have behaved this morning is unacceptable.” He focused on his middle-son first. “Damian, you’re not allowed to drop cat food on daddy’s head because he tried to make you eat your fruit porridge.”

Damian did seem remorseful. Only a little but still. “Pancakes?” the boy inquired hopefully.

Magnus shook his head. “Don’t pretend that you don’t remember what we agreed on. Pancakes are not an everyday breakfast. Don’t get mad at daddy for offering something that’s good for you.”

Damian wrinkled his nose. And yes, sulked. “Daddy’s porridge is bad.”

Magnus couldn’t exactly argue that. He was glad that Alec didn’t heard because his mate was surprisingly self-conscious when it came to his own meager cooking skills. “I'll improve it a little with magic. Maybe I’ll even add some blueberries. And you’ll apologize to daddy when he comes back. You were rude to him for no reason and that’s something one must say ‘sorry’ for.”

Damian nodded solemnly, looking so much like Alec that it was baffling.

Satisfied, Magnus shifted his attention to Aurora. She emitted a tiny sound of discomfort, knowing that now she was in a trouble. (It was strange how she looked more like a mixture of her papa and Izzy every day.) He sighed. “And you, Little Carrot... Don’t imagine that I don’t know all that fussing and crying is because you’re trying to keep daddy from going to work. No more of that. It’s already hard for him to say ‘bye’ and we don’t want to make him feel worse.”

Aurora’s lower lip wobbled. (He steeled himself to not let her see how that got to him. Genuine as her remorse was, he didn’t want to teach her how to push his buttons. Even more than she knew already...) “Sorry, papa.”

His eyes softened. “Apologize to daddy when he comes back. And give him a hug, too.” He rolled his eyes when Damian scowled at the word ‘hug’. “We all know that you actually love hugs, Little Blueberry. Deep down you’re a cuddle bear, just like your daddy.”

Damian scowled again exactly like Alec, Aurora and Mikael giggled with the smaller mimicking the older, and Rafael chuckled.

Magnus just had to smile at the four. “Enough with acting up. Finish your breakfast and I’ll show you a magic trick you’ve never seen before.”

Watching Alec hug their kids goodbye and exchanging a kiss with his alpha, Magnus felt the kind of contentment he’d yearned for centuries. He almost dared to believe that perhaps it was the kind of happiness that’d last. Almost.

Until a few hours later, when he’d tucked in the kids for a nap. A cold breeze made its way in through the nursery’s window. It went all the way to his spine, causing the kind of chills that made him shudder. He stood frozen, tense and on high alert.

Was he going out of his mind or was this his second warning of something horrible approaching?

/

Meanwhile in New York a very old warlock named Amalia frowned. “Magnus Bane? Where in the world have you been? He hasn’t lived here in years. And he’s a Lightwood-Bane, now.” Her tone revealed that she wasn’t exactly a fan of the changed name.

“I’ve been... away for long time.” The stranger took a step closer to her. “Where is he, then?”

Amalia shook her head. “You really have been away for a while. That Shadowhunter of his got a promotion and they moved to Alicante.” Her eyes narrowed. “Who did you say you are, again?”

“Let’s say that a very old friend.” The stranger smiled in a way she was a fool enough to trust. “Thank you, Amalia. You’ve been very helpful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! The kids are seriously testing Malec’s patience. But we love them, anyway. (smiles) Uh huh, but what’s this new arrival all about? (shudders) Seems this peace isn’t going to last much longer...
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Was that worth the extra wait? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE IS DEFINITELY COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	78. Magic, a Double Date and a Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus spends time with his family and dear friends. But can’t shake off the feeling that something terrible is about to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter is WRAPPED UP. (BEAMS) This actually came together faster than I expected. We’ll see just what it entails...
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your amazing comments, love and support! They warm my heart more than you could ever imagine. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“And then, just as the evil dragon was about to burn the archer, the wizard used a ball of magic. And bam!” Alec made a gesture with his hand that caused his audience to gasp. (Including Mikael and Maddox, who were definitely too young to comprehend his story.) “The evil dragon exploded. The archer and his brave sister were saved.”

Rafael, Damian, Aurora, Mikael, Alexandra and Maddox all stared at him in amazement, so captivated that the rest of the world didn’t exist. “The portal to evil ‘dom?” Apparently ‘kingdom’ was still far too difficult for Alexandra to pronounce. “’ppened to it?”

“The wizard closed it.” Alec smiled at the memory. True, he was absolutely terrified for Magnus at the time when the man fell down, utterly drained. But seeing his beloved using his powers to his full potential... It was captivating in a way he couldn’t put into words. Especially around younglings. “And no more monsters could crawl through it. To grab you...” He tickled Aurora’s toes and she giggled hysterically. “Or you.” He did the same to Damian, who glared at him as though trying to say that he could’ve closed the rift to Edom, too. The rest of the children giggled.

“Are you sure that that’s a child friendly story?” Izzy inquired, amusement on her face and in her voice. She then looked at he kids. “Well, they seem happy.”

“More stories, uncle Alec!” Alexandra begged, her eyes shining.

“Maybe soon.” Alec got up and stretched his tall body. Sitting on a chair meant for the orphanage’s kids hadn’t been his smartest idea that day. “Izzy and I need to go through some top-secret adult stuff. Play nicely in the meantime.”

Alexandra tried to whisper quietly while Alec walked away but he still heard what she said to Rafael. (And bit his lip to hold back a laugh.) “Your daddy’s in trouble. Mommy looks at dadda like that when he’s in trouble.”

Clearly Izzy heard, too. She broke into a grin when they were out of the kids’ sight. “I guess you should be in trouble for telling them stories like that. But I can’t help admiring how good you are with them. Magic and all.”

Alec started to get why she invited him over under the guise of an inspection on the orphanage. He gave his sister a look of sympathy. “This is about Maddox, right?”

Izzy nodded solemnly. “His powers are starting to activate. Yesterday I found him from his room, clapping and laughing while all his toys floated in the air.” She swallowed. “I’m not afraid of his magic, I know that he’d never hurt anyone. I just... I’m scared because... I’m his mom, and I can’t help him with this. He’s going to grow stronger and I can’t help him get a hang of things because I don’t understand his powers.”

Alec hummed. He knew the feeling. He’d spent several nights worrying about his children, who grew more powerful with each passing day. “I worry, too, all the time. But remember that you and Simon aren’t alone in this. Magnus has done an amazing job at teaching our little ones how to control their magic.” He didn’t even try to hide his pride. “He’s been wondering if you need his help but he hasn’t wanted to impose.”

Izzy eyes softened. “You know what? I think I’ll ask him.”

Alec nodded, then hummed. “We’re still not good at asking for help, are we? It must be a Lightwood trade.”

“Has to be”, Izzy agreed. “Let’s not pass it on to our kids.” She then grinned. “Guess what? Lorenzo’s thinking about opening a school for warlock children. So that they’d learn together and know that they’re not alone in the world.”

That... shocked Alec, more than it should’ve. (After getting to know Lorenzo he knew how much the man had suffered from loneliness before meeting Andrew. It was only understandable that Lorenzo wanted to spare others of his kind from a similar fate.) “I can’t believe how much the world is changing.” Alec almost pointed out how much they’d changed, too. It didn’t scare him. With Magnus’ help he’d learned that not all change was bad. “Let’s go back to the kids”, he decided instead. “They’ve been suspiciously quiet.”

He’d been right to be wary. By the time they got back all six kids were covered in chocolate ice cream. They appeared entirely too pleased with themselves. (Except for Rafael, who clearly dreaded the possible consequences.) Alec was about to inquire who the culprit was until Damian gave himself away with a loud, triumphant squeal. “Ice cream!”

/

Another two weeks passed by and every single day Magnus waited for whatever horrors were to come to just strike already. It was exhausting and frustrating. Especially because he still wasn’t quite convinced that he wasn’t just paranoid. After Magnus shared his concerns Alec did his best to reassure him that they were perfectly safe but more than a hint of that restlessness lived in the omega’s heart.

That one, stolen night, though... With the whole family watching ‘Ice Age’ for the hundredth time... Magnus managed to put all his fears behind him. The children had all fallen asleep in the middle of the movie and lay in a pile on top of as well as around their parents. It was perfection.

“Let’s get them to bed”, Alec whispered. “They’ll be cranky in the morning if they sleep like this.”

Magnus nodded. He knew that his eyes twinkled in a certain way when they met Alec’s. “That’s true. And there are... some things I want to do that I don’t want them seeing.”

Despite how... eager they both were they picked up their precious miracles and tucked them in with utmost care. None of the four made a fuss or even woke up. For a while the couple admired the sight of their little ones sleeping.

“They look so sweet and innocent like that”, Alec whispered with amusement.

Magnus huffed. “Wait until they wake up and the fun begins again.” The smaller man grinned when Alec placed both demanding hands on his behind, one’s fingers wandering towards the front. “Oh, yes. You did mention something about having missed me at work today.”

Alec nodded firmly. “I’ll draw a bath. Then I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

They made it out of the room before Alec picked Magnus up effortlessly and positioned them so that the omega was pinned between the alpha and a wall. After the kisses they exchanged... Well, drawing a bath would’ve taken much too long.

/

The following day Alec and Magnus had their first ever double date with Catarina and Annie. Considering the combined amount of kids they had, it was the easiest to meet up at the Lightwood-Bane loft. Perhaps it wasn’t the most romantic setting but none of them minded.

While finishing up cooking their evening’s meal with Catarina Magnus smiled when he noticed the glances she kept stealing towards where Alec and Annie entertained their children. She seemed so very nervous, scared, excited, uncertain and in love all at once that it tugged at something inside him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at anyone like that before”, he mused.

Catarina shrugged, pointedly keeping her eyes on the chicken she was preparing. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Ever.” She hesitated for a moment. “I’m... scared.”

“In my experience it’d be unnatural if you weren’t.” Magnus’ gaze softened when it met Alec’s. “But it’s very much worth it.” He then focused on his friend. “I’ve also never seen you this happy before.”

Catarina smiled. Then grimaced. “What if I mess it up? What if...?”

Magnus shook his head to cut her short. “You’re good for her, and she’s good for you. In the end that’s all that matters. Even if there’ll be... complications, rough patches and mistakes along the way.”

“You and Alec are our inspiration”, Catarina confessed. For a moment pain was visible in her eyes. “If Ragnor was here today he’d call us sentimental old fools.”

Magnus’ heart ached. “Yes. Even if he was always the biggest sentimental old fool of us.”

Much later that evening, with their guests gone and children asleep, Magnus and Alec swayed slowly to soft French music. The taller man rubbed his nose against the smaller. “You’re humming. Does that mean that you’re not thinking about dark thoughts and lurking threats anymore?”

“Shh.” Magnus kissed Alec greedily. Because he could, wanted to, and planned to keep doing so for a long time to come. “Let’s just stay in the here and now.” The monsters in the shadows and in his head had no place in that perfect moment.

Alec understood. Their next kiss made both their toes curl. “Yeah, let’s.” Because the ‘here and now’ felt pretty damned good.

/

It took another almost a week before Magnus’ bad feeling was proven right.

Up until that point it’d been a perfectly normal day. Excluding the fact that Magnus had to go to work for a while, which didn’t go unnoticed by his and Alec’s little ones. In the morning Mikael was fussier than usual and the twins made adamantly clear that they weren’t happy about both their parents leaving.

Max was still Magnus’ main bodyguard. His brother-in-law’s eyebrow bounced up at the sight of him. “I don’t want to know how it got there. But is that... strawberry yoghurt on your hair?”

Magnus groaned and used a bit of magic to clean up the mess. “Aurora decided that she doesn’t like strawberries. It’s impressive, really, how much yoghurt flew all the way to the ceiling.”

Max didn’t even try to hide an amused grin. “I think I’ll wait for a couple of decades before having kids of my own. Sounds like yours are keeping you busy.”

Magnus hummed, opening the door of his office. “All these centuries and I wasn’t ready for it.” Did he regret it, though? Absolutely not. Not even on the days when he feared that he’d lose his mind from lack of sleep and fried nerves.

Magnus was just about to go through the day’s schedule with Max when he felt something. A presence, a whisper at the back of his mind. Entirely too familiar cold shivers.

Max was fast but this was a magical attack, not something the Shadowhunter could protect him from. One moment the young man’s lips were opening to ask him what was going on. The next a black hole opened directly underneath Magnus, like it’d tracked down his very being. Between one blink and the next it’d swallowed him and sent him to an unknown location before closing again.

Magnus groaned and pressed a hand hard against his head when his skull seemed to be splitting in two. The pain was so great that he couldn’t focus on his surroundings. He could barely concentrate enough to remember his own name.

“Apologies for dragging you here so rudely. But I suspect that you would’ve declined a more polite invitation.” That voice... It couldn’t be...! Steps approached him tantalizingly slowly. “I couldn’t help but notice the newest ring. And I can smell parenthood on you. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.”

With a great deal of difficulty Magnus lifted his gaze to meet his abductor’s. His heart stuttered unhealthily. “No...”, he managed to slur. “... can’t be ...” He attempted to defend himself but his magic refused to respond.

His unwanted companion knelt in front of him and a ran a hand through his hair. The other hand was pressed against his skin, glowing ominously. “Oh, don’t try hold it back. Just scream.”

A few moments later Magnus did scream.

/

A chaos followed Magnus’ abrupt, shocking disappearance. Max did his best to explain what happened but Alec didn’t get much more out of his brother than that for a blink or two there was a black hole on the floor. It swallowed Magnus, then closed without leaving any sort of a mark. It took his omega. Someone took his omega. And the alpha’s frustrated fury was such he could barely handle.

Max sensed his feelings, of course. (It wasn’t exactly possible to conceal them.) The younger Lightwood’s shoulders slumped. “Alec, I’m so sorry.”

Alec shook his head. “This isn’t you fault, alright? Right now...” He inhaled sharply through his nose. “Right now I’m mad at the whole damned world. But this isn’t your fault. From what you told me no one could’ve stopped this from happening.”

Four seconds. Alec had gone through the security footage from Magnus’ office enough times to know with absolutely certainty. In that time it all started and was over. One of the five pieces of his whole world was robbed from him.

It took all Alec’s willpower to not fall down on his knees and start screaming from rage.

Catarina’s brows were furrowed while she finished her investigation. (She, Max and Andrew were the only people around who dared to be in the same room with him at the moment. His other siblings and Lorenzo were investigating elsewhere.) “The magic the attacker used is very powerful.” Her frown deepened. “Strange... It feels... almost familiar, in a way.”

Alec was definitely about to ask for a clarification. Until something quite effectively claimed every little bit of his concentration. All four of them stiffened, the Shadowhunters reaching out for their weapons and Catarina activating her magic, when another hole began to open. This time blood red and beyond eerie. They braced themselves for someone to be taken again. Instead something was spat out. A thud still echoed when the hole closed with a ferocious hiss.

Magnus lay on the floor, on his stomach and face turned away. The man’s clothes were tattered, as well as tainted by blood and scorch marks, and his hair was noticeably longer than before. Very clearly far longer than roughly eleven hours had passed for the warlock and something absolutely horrible had happened. That wasn’t the most disconcerting part, though. The thing that scared Alec the most was that Magnus wasn’t moving, at all. Was the man even...?

Alec’s body lit up to an overdrive and he rushed to his husband at a speed that likely startled the others. “Magnus?” Still no reaction and his chest constricted while he landed hard on his knees, hardly noticing Catarina who did the same. “Magnus, baby? Can you hear me?”

Perhaps his voice was what made a difference. (Alec liked to think so.) The first sound Magnus made was barely audible. “... mmm ... ‘lec?” The omega attempted to move but changed his mind with a pained moan.

“Take it easy”, Catarina cautioned. Her gentle magic scanned through her best friend. “Let’s try to shift you to lay on your back, maybe it’ll feel more comfortable.”

Magnus nodded his consent, too uncomfortable and exhausted for anything more verbal. Alec and Catarina moved to help the man. Only to freeze when Magnus screamed, loud and raw, as soon as Alec touched his upper back. Nausea bubbled in the alpha’s stomach hen he noticed the blood staining the other’s shirt directly where he’d touched. “Magnus, I’m sorry!”

Magnus shook his head. Which was when it became visible that he had the kind of a stubble that hadn’t grown in a day or two. “... not your fault ...” The warlock’s voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t used it in a very long time. The man grimaced and in a half-sitting position shifted stubbornly to press himself against his mate. Obviously they both needed the comfort of physical contact. “... home ...”

Alec was beyond glad that Catarina took over the talking part because he couldn’t utter a sound. “You’ll get home soon, I promise. But first we need to do a proper check-up.” Her medical training showed, because although she had to be terrified, she sounded calm and under control. “What happened? Who took you?”

Magnus shook his head, even if it visibly made him dizzy. “... can’t remember ... came here, to this office ... then nothing ...” It was easy to sense how much not being able to remember bothered the man. Magnus was frowning and suddenly there was a sheen of cold sweat on his pale face. “... don’t remember ... why can’t I remember ...?”

Finally the need to comfort overruled shock and panic. Alec pulled Magnus as close as he dared to and kissed his beloved’s head. The smaller man smelled of sulfur, smoke, blood, sweat and something he couldn’t identify. “Don’t worry about memory gasp”, he soothed. “We’ll figure this out together.” And whoever did this, whatever they did to Magnus... He’d make them _pay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is back home. But what THE HECK happened? And who took him, and why? (shudders) Let’s hope that things will turn out okay.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	79. Unwanted Marks and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are both reeling after the recent events. And someone from Magnus’ past makes an unpleasant return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I’m updating a day late! But I needed this extra day to make this chapter... well, hopefully a decent read. I think the extra time was worth it. (smiles)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much you all being there means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

When Alec gathered a disoriented, barely conscious Magnus to his arms he had no intention to ever let go again. He wanted to take his husband home. Needed to pull him close and keep him there until they’d both be sure that everything would be just fine.

Out of Alec’s insistence there was something of an infirmary room near Magnus’ office. It didn’t have much, since most help in the building came from warlocks’ magic. But at least there was a rather comfy looking bed. Alec lay his beloved there, even though the diminished physical contact made them both whimper.

Magnus’ eyes cracked open and darted around restlessly, only calming down marginally upon recognizing the room. For a moment fragments of the omega’s magic tickled Alec’s skin, until the man’s fingers tightened around his. Seeking and offering comfort. The alpha mimicked the gesture. Their bond thrummed while they both felt a tiny bit safer.

Catarina approached them slowly, knowing how on the edge they were. “I’m going to heal all the injury I can. After that we should try to figure out what happened.”

Alec’s brows furrowed and his protective instincts flared to life despite him knowing that Catarina’s intentions were good. “Can’t the questions wait? Magnus just came back and he’s barely conscious!”

“Alexander, shh.” Magnus’ voice, hoarse and weak as it was, had a tremendous soothing impact. “... ‘get this sorted. Then home, to our little ones.”

To go home. After whatever Magnus went through, all he wanted was to go home. There was no way Alec could deny his mate that. “Okay. Let’s get this over with.” Of course they both knew, on a level of reason, that it’d all be far from over after Catarina finished. But those words were clearly what Magnus needed to hear.

It seemed to take ages. Magnus bit his lips to restrain himself but couldn’t stop a couple of whimpers from breaking out. Alec growled out of startle when without a warning the omega went limp and lost consciousness.

“I sedated him mildly to make this at least a little more comfortable. He was getting overwhelmed and it would’ve done none of us any good.” Catarina’s soothing voice managed to ground him. Fifteen long minutes later, of which he counted every second, she was done. The look on her face was rather unnerving. “Magnus’ magic is very weak right now, which isn’t a surprise considering how dehydrated and malnourished he is. Most of his physical injuries are almost fully healed, now.” It’d take longer for the emotional wounds to heal. “My greatest concern is his back. For some reason it’s not reacting to my magic like it’s supposed to. But it shouldn’t cause any permanent issues.”

Alec kept his gaze locked on the hand he’d joined with Magnus’. He breathed deep four times before squeezing out the question. “Was he tortured?”

Catarina sighed heavily. “I think you already know the answer”, she pointed out with sympathy and ache. “But if it’s any consolation, there isn’t a single trace of sexual abuse.” That actually was a hint of comfort. A very tiny hint, but still. In similar situations captors... violated the captured omegas far too often. (To make them feel like there was no point in escaping because they wouldn’t be welcome home for being tainted. And to upset their alphas.) Catarina hesitated, clearly sensing his emotional storm. “You can see that Magnus’ hair has grown, along with other signs of passed time. My guess is that he was held in some other dimension for months, perhaps close to a year.”

Alec wanted to throw up and his hold on his mate’s hand tightened. To imagine that the man he loved was somewhere out there for that long, suffering... “This doesn’t make sense.” His jaw clenched. “Why return him without memories after all that time?” Why bring all that torment on the warlock, just to let him go without any memory traces of it? Wouldn’t that erase the sick satisfaction gained from the deed?

Catarina shivered. “Either Magnus’ mind erased those memories to protect him. Or his abductor did, to hide whatever more plans they have.” The latter was a very likely and chilling possibility. Whoever did this wasn’t done yet. “There’s... something in Magnus I can’t quite get a hang of. I don’t know what it is but I don’t like it. And, before Magnus’... return I was about to tell you that the abductor’s magic felt familiar. Almost like Magnus’.”

Alec’s blood boiled and turned to ice simultaneously. Because one very, very unpleasant suspect came to mind. “Do you think it’s Asmodeus?” It couldn’t be possible. Right? He refused to believe that the Prince of Hell would’ve found his way back to torment Magnus and them all.

“Limbos are typically inescapable so that’s highly unlikely. I’ll work with some other warlocks to look into this.” Catarina sighed. “For now... I’m afraid this is all we know. Let’s just focus on helping Magnus get better and keep an eye on him.”

Alec nodded tersely. They both knew better than to relax. This, whatever this was, was far from over.

/

While Maryse had made her share of mistakes, including such she could barely forgive herself, deep down she’d always been a nurturer. A mom. Someone who wanted the best for those she cared about, fiercely. One of the hardest things about adjusting to mundane life was that she no longer had the skill-arsenal she once did to help her family. It was maddening because her precious babies, their significant others and Luke led dangerous lives and there was far too little she could do to keep them safe.

At least she could still be a grandma when the babies of her babies needed her. While Alec was with his husband and the others tried to figure out what happened to Magnus Maryse babysat the pair’s children. It was a painfully long day, made even more so by the kids sensing that something was badly wrong. Mikael wouldn’t stop crying. Aurora was atypically clingy and only settled down in her arms. Damian kept yelping, likely calling out to his papa and both his parents, and growled in frustrated fury every time only she replied. Rafael was old enough to make questions, such she had no idea how to answer. What could she tell a little boy when the whole thing was scary and confusing even for adults? She did her best to reassure the scared child that he wouldn’t be losing any more parents.

It was a late evening and the kids had fallen to an exhausted slumber by the time Alec and Magnus came home. The warlock was pale and leaned suspiciously heavily on the Shadowhunter but seemed alert while responding to her small smile of greeting with one of his own. “Hey.” She was mindful to keep her tone low. (From the messages she’d exchanged with Alec she knew that Magnus had a massive headache.) “Welcome home.”

Perhaps Magnus couldn’t remember having been gone for a long time. But the weeks, perhaps months, that’d been forgotten showed in his eyes, in the way he carried himself and most of all in the frail smile. They didn’t hug, the omega wasn’t in the right state of mind for that, but with the look they exchanged they could’ve. The man’s attention shifted to Alec. “I’m going to take a shower.” It sounded far too much like asking for a permission, which was heartbreaking. Magnus wasn’t the kind of an omega who asked for his mate’s permission to do something so simple.

Alec did a phenomenal job at hiding how much his mate’s uncharacteristic behavior worried him. “Okay. After that I’m looking forward to curling up with you in bed.”

Magnus nodded but even as the two kissed something seemed to be missing.

“He’s not taking this well”, Maryse sighed once her son-in-law was out of earshot.

“He hates not knowing what happened to him. So do I.” Alec’s jawline was incredibly tight and there was a troubled look in his eyes. “Whoever did this, I’m going to find them. And I will make them pay.” The conviction in his eyes scared her.

“You will find them.” Maryse didn’t like the thought but knew that it was inevitable. Her son wouldn’t be at ease until the one who took away his beloved had suffered. “But not alone. And not today. Today you’re going to embrace your husband and thank the Angel that you got him back.”

/

The shower water was too warm but Magnus didn’t care. He’d been freezing since his... return. The warmth helped him feel more like himself. Helped him not think about the time he’d been away and lost. He closed his eyes to not see the marks his absence had left on his body and it actually worked. For a time. Until he washed his hair and found the too long strands. He wished he had enough magic to turn his hair back to what it was.

He hated not knowing and not remembering. He loathed not knowing who was responsible. Most of all he hated feeling that there was something wrong with his body and not knowing what it was.

Was coming home a good idea? What if whatever was wrong with him would harm his children or Alec? There was a very real possibility that whoever abducted him would follow him to Alicante, to his family. What if...?

Magnus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while his skull throbbed like someone had been pummeling it with a hammer. He’d continue to worry, feel guilty and panic in the morning. At the moment he only wanted to curl up and sleep for a week.

First, though, he’d have to check on his children. Just to see that they were there, safe and real. Maybe then the horrible feeling nagging at the back of his skull would ease enough to let him breathe properly.

It turned out that he wasn’t the only one in need of comfort. Rafael had made a habit of sleeping in the nursery from time to time. That night the boy had made a nest to the corner of the room and slumbered there, making tiny noises in his sleep. Mikael, who was also fast asleep, had been frowning but as soon as he entered the room a tiny smile appeared instead. Aurora, barely even half-awake, started purring. Beside her Damian reached out a pair of eager arms. “Papa”, the little one called out to him. “Need hug.” It was unclear and didn’t matter which one of them the child had decided needed the hug. The truth was that they both did.

So Magnus picked up Damian, who clung to him like a koala with a demanding noise that came from the depths of the toddler’s soul. The warlock closed his eyes while they breathed in each other. “Did you wait for me?” he murmured and hated how his voice broke. “You should’ve been asleep hours ago.”

Damian very clearly didn’t care about that. The boy’s hold on him tightened. “Papa gone a long time.”

Magnus’ heart stuttered. Damian couldn’t possibly know, could he? “I suppose I was”, he sighed. “But I’m home, now.” He wanted to promise that he’d never let anyone take him away again but didn’t dare to. The invisible monster hiding in the shadows he’d feared for a while already was more tangible and threatening than before. He’d seen what it was capable of, now, even if he couldn’t remember most of the encounter. He held on to Damian and looked at his other children to remind himself of how much he had to fight for.

Sensing someone watching him, Magnus peered over his shoulder. He frowned upon finding his mate and seeing the distraught look on the man’s face. As though realizing that now wasn’t the time for acting up, Damian whimpered but didn’t start wailing when the omega put the little one down. “Goodnight, Little Blueberry. I love you.” He wanted to say it, needed to say it. Because he had no idea how close he came to never getting to.

Damian smiled. (And it was that rare, special smile inherited from Alec, one reserved for dearly loved ones.) “Love you, papa.”

As soon as he was near enough Magnus took Alec’s hand and the alpha squeezed back heartbreakingly desperately. The warlock spoke up once there were no little ears listening. “Not that I’d mind you looking at me. But why were you looking at me like that just now?”

Alec’s whole being tensed up and somehow the man’s grip on his hand managed to tighten. “Someone took you from me. From us. And they’ll try again.”

“Let them.” Magnus let his true eyes show on purpose, knowing how pleasantly it’d distract his husband. “I’m yours. And no matter where I’m taken and for how long, I’ll always make it back. Look what I have waiting for me.”

It was irrelevant how exhausted they were and how much Magnus’ body ached. They needed each other, heart, body and soul. So they made love for almost two hours, giving each other their all. There, in the safety of one another and their bedroom, there were no intimidating shadows haunting them.

Until Alec saw something by Magnus’ hip that made the man frown. “Magnus? What is that?”

Alarmed, Magnus glanced towards the same direction. There, marring the skin right above a bone, was a tiny but very much visible mark. Almost like the Loyal To rune but not quite. His stomach knotted. “I don’t know.” And he hated not knowing.

If they weren’t so drained there was no way they would’ve been able to find rest that night. They both slept fitfully. Magnus had dreams of fire, blood and Asmodeus’ laughter. He woke up shaking and tightened his hold on Alec, relieved that the man didn’t stir.

His past was coming to haunt them, he just knew it. Alec was determined to walk into that fire and darkness right beside him. Magnus hoped, from the bottom of his heavy heart, that they’d make it through together.

/

The couple’s plan was to sleep in the following morning, then have Clary visiting to distract Magnus and make sure that the man rested while Alec worked with the others to find the abductor. That plan was shot by Alec receiving a call at six in the morning. The Inquisitor picked up after a groan and greeted the unfortunate caller with a growl. “What?”

“ _I’m sorry. I know that you told me to make sure that no one would bother Magnus. But... The guy who snatched him literally just walked in_ ”, Max revealed, his voice tight. “ _You really need to see him._ ”

Alec was fully awake in a manner of seconds. He bounced up from the bed, a million thoughts, plans and dark revenge fantasies roaming around in his head. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“We’ll both be there”, Magnus interjected in a tone that made clear there was no use in arguing. “After what he did to me... I have every intention to see his face.”

Max kept speaking. Tried to say that there was something they needed to know. But the couple ignored him in favor of having a glare-fight. Which Magnus won, as Alec’s annoyed groan gave away. “Fine. But don’t try to stop me from tearing that son of a bitch to pieces.”

“Why would I? I love watching you work.” Magnus’ eyes darkened. “But I expect you to let me join you. He’ll pay for trying to take me away from you.”

They sealed it with the kind of a kiss that nearly kept them from leaving at all.

As soon as they made it to the holding section they encountered Max. Who met Magnus’ eyes bravely but apologetically. “Look... About what happened, I’m so sorry...”

Magnus shook his head. “What happened wasn’t your fault. I’ glad that you didn’t get hurt, too. The only one to blame is...” The man trailed off when his gaze locked on the suspect sitting on the other side of plexiglass. The change was instant. Color fled from Magnus’ face and his entire body began to shake.

Alec took a protective step closer, fully ready to kill if he had to. Eyes ablaze, he glared at the man who reduced Magnus to such a state. And blinked in surprise.

The abductor’s features were sharper and makeup free eyes far less kind. But otherwise... He looked disconcertingly lot like Magnus.

“Magnus?” Max seemed as stunned as Alec felt. “Who is that guy? And why does he look like you?”

Magnus swallowed. The man’s facial expression suggested that he wanted to be anywhere else. “He's Leyak. My brother.”

That... wasn’t what Alec expected to hear. His head spun and he couldn’t avoid experiencing a hint of hurt. How could he not know something like this about the man he married and mated? This wasn’t just something trivial. This was Magnus’ family, such as it was. “You’ve... never mentioned that you have siblings.”

“Because I imagined that I don’t have any of them anymore.” Magnus visibly felt sick and refused to meet his eyes. “There’s... I’ve told you that there are things about me and my past that I’m ashamed of. I’ve been called a monster for a good reason.” The omega had to gather himself for a while. “Asmodeus... After becoming a fallen angel and a Prince of Hell, he also became the demon of lust. And... He sired numerous children. He sought out each and every single one of them, lured those he could to Edom. Which definitely didn’t mean that he would’ve been a loving parent. He made us fight each other to the bitter end. Because he wanted to see who’d be the strongest, worthy of ruling by his side.” The man swallowed hard. “Leyak... For centuries I’ve imagined that he’s gone, because... He’s the last of my siblings left alive. All others have been killed by me, Asmodeus or my brothers and sisters.”

/

In the interrogation room Izzy was ready to draw blood. Her eyes narrowed. “One more chance, before I get impatient. Who are you? And why, exactly, did you turn yourself in today?” A partial realization dawned. “What do you get out of this?”

Leyak smiled in the chilling way he’d inherited from his father. “I wouldn’t worry about that, Isabelle. The question you should be asking is what you can get from me.” His gaze shifted so that if there wasn’t a plexiglass separating them, it would’ve met Magnus’. “Very soon you’ll be begging for my help.”

On the other side of the glass a trickle of blood began to meander from Magnus’ nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh no... So we have a new creep in the picture. Who’s ready to see this Leyak go? (lifts both hands) 
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.


	80. Family Ties Drenched Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus confronts his brother. Who is more than happy to share some shocking information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry about this delay! I’m okay, I just... After eighty chapters and MONTHS of working on this, updating twice a week almost every week, I needed a tiny breather. Taking one was better than posting something forced, right...? (smirks sheepishly) Now I’m back! And I know that this isn’t the usual updating day but I didn’t have the heart to make you wait until tomorrow.
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your AMAZING comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much you fuel my inspiration. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because I’ve already made you wait too long... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> While this story starts to SLOOOOOOOOOOOOWLY head towards its end (LOL, we still have about 20 chapters to go) we go back to Magnus' past, all the way to his childhood...

/ _Once upon a time in Indonesia there was a woman who gave birth to a son with cat eyes. They startled her for a moment but in the end mother’s love won and she decided to accept them as a part of her special little boy. Her son was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, those eyes included. For years that was all the reassurance she needed._

_Until a man came to visit her. He sat on the edge of her bed like he belonged there, with eyes like her son’s on display. She shuddered and tensed up, wishing that she would’ve had something to defend herself with. She felt far worse after he spoke. “You did well carrying and raising my son. But now it’s time for him to return to his father’s house.”_

_She blanched and took a step backwards, terrified. “What are you talking about? And who are you? Leave this house!”_

_Those eyes, far too much like her child’s, became dangerous when he got up. Between one blink and the next he was standing right in front of her. One hand placed almost gently on each of her cheeks. “I am a prince of hell and I intend to become the king. With my chosen child ruling by my side. This... is your son’s destiny.” He activated his magic and showed her._

_Edom and its bleak sky. The demons. The throne. Hell in all its glory._

_Her beautiful son, with those golden eyes, was the spawn of a demon._

_“He’s mine. And the day he becomes powerful enough... Then I will come for him to take him home.”_

_Her husband found her from the floor when he came home two hours later. She was on her knees with tears running down her unhealthily pale cheeks. She muttered the same thing, over and over again, while the horrible images that’d been implanted to her head played continuously. “He’s a monster. My son... He’s a monster.”_

_Since then she couldn’t look at her beautiful child. She felt sick every time he revealed his true eyes. Three days later the boy brought back to life her favorite rose bush. “You’ve been sad”, he told her, close to tears when he realized that she feared him. “I... I was only trying to make you smile again. I’m sorry.”_

_That night she made her final decision. Unable to bear what she brought into the world, she took her own life. She couldn’t see or sense that Asmodeus was right beside her, continuing to feed her mind with horrible thoughts and flashes until the moment her heart stopped. He watched undetected when his son’s pathetic excuse of a stepfather attempted to take the boy’s life. The man paid for it with his life, became burned away by fire that came straight from Edom._

_His other son was beside him as they witnessed the lonely, scared and pained little boy burst into tears. “Do we take him?” the child, not much older than the one who just lost his mother, inquired impatiently. “Like we took the others?”_

_“Patience, Leyak”, Asmodeus admonished. “This pain... It will make him strong. We must wait for it to take full impact before making our move.”_

_A few months later the child sat in the shadows of a filthy alley when Asmodeus came to him like a savior. With sweet, poisonous promises and an outstretched hand. Leyak, who stood a small distance away, saw red because he understood what the new boy was._

_Competition._ /

/

Magnus was too overwhelmed by his brother’s sudden appearance to notice his nosebleed. Or how unsteadily he was on his feet. He barely realized that the voice which spoke came from him. “I need to talk to him. I need to know what he did to me and why.” On a level of reason he knew that it might be a terrible idea. But it was hard to think rationally when his head was full of a million thoughts.

Alec growled, the supportive arm wrapped around him tightening considerably. “No! Magnus, that man kidnapped you and kept you for who knows how long. We still don’t know what, exactly, he did to you. I’m not letting you... talk to him.”

“After centuries he decided to reveal that he’s still alive.” Magnus clenched his jaw. “Whatever reason he’s here for, it’s not good news.”

“There’s only one person to whom I’ll tell what I’ve done and why.” In the tiny room Leyak sounded alarmingly pleased. “The way I see it, Isabelle, you have two options. Either you let me talk to Magnus. Or you’ll find out what’s going on with him when he drops dead.”

Izzy and Alec growled. Magnus inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. And finally became aware of his nosebleed. He brushed the moist skin under his nose with a careful finger and frowned upon discovering red. “Oh...”

Alec offered him a tissue instantly, despite knowing full well that he could magic one. He would’ve been able to sense the alpha’s fear even without their bond. Nosebleeds, no matter how harmless, always brought Alec flashbacks of when Magnus’ body rejected Lorenzo’s magic. And now there was the additional emotional strain from the sudden appearance of a psychotic brother.

“I’m fine”, Magnus reassured. It came automatically after hundreds of years of practice. “I just need to...” He trailed off when his gaze met his own fingers again. To see that from one of them a thin but eerie blue line started, without a doubt on its way towards his heart.

This time both mates tensed up because they knew what that was. A Blood Curse was in action. Taking over Magnus’ body, buried so deep that his magic or Catarina’s didn’t manage to catch it.

Magnus swallowed thickly while Alec pulled him closer still, very clearly trying to shield him. The taller man’s whimper of distress tore at his heart. He had no idea what sort of a noise he, himself, made.

Well, didn’t he know that Leyak’s appearance meant bad news?

/

Alec didn’t manage to pay any attention to what happened in the interrogation room. This was even worse than he’d dreaded. And he had absolutely no idea what to do, how to fix things. It was torturous to not have a plan when it came to something this important.

But oh, things could get worse. Because with some difficulty Izzy’s voice reached him. (When did she step out of the smaller room?) “... wants to talk to Magnus alone.”

Alec saw red and a loud, low growl crawled up his throat before he saw it coming.

Izzy cleared her throat. “I’ll... give you two a moment.” After a look of sympathy, she walked away to give them some privacy. Alec wished that he was in the mental frame to appreciate her tact.

“Alexander.” It was infuriating, really, how calm Magnus managed to sound despite the fear radiating through their bond. “Whatever he’s planned to do, he’s already done. We need to figure out what, exactly, that is. The only way to get any information out of him is that I go in there personally. And I need to be the only one in the room with him.”

Alec’s temper flared with enough force to nearly make him explode. “You can’t be serious! I’m not letting him...!”

“... hurt me? He already did, before any of us could’ve possibly seen him coming. We need answers.” Magnus sighed heavily, appearing heartbreakingly tired and fragile with a monster from the past marching in. (The look on his face didn’t exactly soothe Alec’s protective instincts.) “I adore how you protect me and our children. But I know that man and if he says that we have no other choice but this... Then I believe him.”

Alec clenched his jaw. He trusted Magus’ opinion, which didn’t make him hate it any less. “I’ll be listening. There’s no way I’m letting you face that son of a bitch entirely alone.”

Magnus’ face lost a little more color. The man swallowed hard before voicing what caused the reaction. “What he has to say... I don’t want you to think less of me.”

Alec was dumbfounded. All this time they’d been together, and those ancient insecurities still ran so deep. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to not sound hurt. “Magnus, you’re my mate and the love of my life. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could change the way I feel about you. Trust me.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Of course I trust you. It’s just...” The warlock looked down in shame. “Camille... My father... The memory box... Now this... How many nasty surprises from my past can you take before it gets too much?”

Alec shrugged. “As long as I have your present and future, I don’t care about your past.” To him it was that simple but he could understand that it wasn’t for someone who’d been deemed... too much far too many times. For centuries. “I’m not losing you, and I’m not letting you go.”

Magnus kissed him soundly. Stealing such a moment in the middle of their newest nightmare was just what they both needed. “I’m so glad I found someone as stubborn as you”, the man murmured against his lips.

Alec chuckled. “Really? Remember that the next time you chide me for being thick-skulled.”

/

Over the years Magnus had learned many ways to control his fried nerves and hide his vulnerability. They all evaded him while he stood outside the interrogation room’s door, forcing in deep breaths. He had no idea how he could actually face his brother with all the murky, violent history between them.

The last time they met Magnus’ hands were covered in blood.

The second Magnus entered the room Leyak’s eyes were on him. They held the sick kind of satisfaction while the man tilted his head. “It took me a while to find you, Magnus Bane. I still can’t believe that you chose such a ridiculous name for yourself.”

Magnus ignored the silly little jibe. There were far more urgent matters to occupy his mind with. “After all this time of letting me imagine that you’re dead... Why crawl out of hiding now?”

Leyak’s golden eyes flashed. “Because I finally discovered a way to hurt you badly enough.” The man leaned closer. “I’m here to take what’s yours. Just like you robbed me of what was rightfully mine.”

Magnus tensed up instinctively and clenched his jaw. “Those things you imagine I robbed from you... I never wanted them.”

Leyak was getting furious. “Yet you had it all, anyway. You were our father’s chosen child. The one he kept and nurtured. The one he wanted ruling Edom by his side.” The older warlock glared at his ring decorated hands. “All that power... And because of you Edom was destroyed and our father was sent to a limbo. You turned your back on your home.”

Alarm bells went off in Magnus’ head. “Is that what this is all about? You want me to bring Asmodeus back? Because I’d rather die than do that, even if it was possible.”

Leyak didn’t seem impressed by his stubbornness. “I know. You made that adamantly clear during the time we just spent together.” The man smirked. “No, brother mine. I’ve planned something far more satisfying.” There was a purposefully torturous pause. “All those months I spent trying to break you and your spirit... I never succeeded. Because you had something so powerful to cling to that I had no hope of making you give up.”

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Magnus used all his willpower to keep his facial expression even. “You’re talking about my family.”

Leyak nodded. “You have four adorable children. I saw them while rummaging through your memories. And that beautiful husband of yours. He’s only a Shadowhunter but to have a lay like that in my bed every night... I’d fight hard, too.”

Magnus growled and before he’d made an active decision to lash out his magic wrapped around his brother’s neck. Furiously orange, deadly and uncompromising. “Do not speak of them”, he hissed, every word oozing threat.

Leyak fought futilely for a breath and somehow managed to squeeze out a few words. “... is all about them ...”

Even in the middle of his current rage that caught Magnus’ attention. He loosened his magic’s hold just enough to allow the other to speak properly. “You have exactly one minute to explain. Starting now.”

Leyak was more than happy to comply. “I took away the memories of your months with me... because I wanted to give you a taste... of what it’d be like, if the Blood Curse would take effect. You see... It’s not the usual kind.” The other’s eyes flashed. “You have one more chance. Only one. Come with me, help me find a way to bring father back. Choose your true family. Or lose all your memories of Alec, and your little ones. Every.. single... one.”

Magnus stared, in too much shock to be angry or disgusted. That couldn’t be true...! Couldn’t be possible...!

Leyak visibly enjoyed the situation far too much. “You asked me why I decided to strike now. It’s because I finally found the right kind of a Blood Curse. Because now... Now you finally have enough to lose. You betrayed your true family, so now I’m taking you away from this fairytale version. One way or another.”

Magnus felt his heart start to ache. He absolutely wasn’t going to go with Leyak. But the thought of losing the most precious ones of his memories... It was unbearable. Was this karma’s punishment for when he wanted to forget about Alec, once, imagining that the man didn’t love him anymore? “You’ll be in jail, you won’t see any of that happening. What amusement would that be for you?”

“See, I won’t be wearing these for long.” Leyak gestured towards the magic restraining cuffs. “And I won’t be in this boring place for long.” Another infuriating dramatic pause followed. “You see, I have this... pet. I’d compare it to a mundane bloodhound but it’s far more vicious and dangerous. Before letting you go, I made sure that you spread a scent that attracts the beast to everyone you meet. And I’m the only one who can stop it, if I feel like it.”

Magnus wondered with dread and in disbelief just what sort of a monster had been sent from hell to attack those he cared about. “Alec is right here, listening to this conversation, and this building’s wards are more than enough to keep him safe from common demonic creatures. Our children are equally safe at home.” He practically hissed but didn’t manage to care if his emotions were audible. “You got me but you won’t lay a finger on my true family.”

"Oh, but this isn't a common demonic creature." Leyak’s eyebrow bounced up. “And you’re certain that all those people you insist to call family are currently protected by wards? Because I saw that pretty brunette leaving your apartment building. It’d be a shame if that adorable little bookstore of hers turned into the place where she dies. She'd be the first of many, many victims.”

/

Tired from the recent babysitting, Maryse forgot her phone. Which was why she didn’t have any idea of the numerous times Alec tried to call her frantically. She took a savoring sip of much-needed takeaway coffee. It burned her tongue when she was startled by the sound of the store’s door opening. “I’m sorry, but we’re not open yet.”

Instead of words she was answered with a long, low growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pardon me for using 'Blood Curse' instead of 'Blood Oath'. But 'Oath' would've sounded too consensual, all things considered. And this sure as heck is a curse...!)
> 
> Oooooooh crap...! Things look a tiny bit bleak right now. (gulps) Just imagine if Magnus was forced to forget his family! Surely I wouldn’t be THAT cruel...?
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants...? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments mean more to me that words can say.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY IN THE LATEST, BUT BRACE YOURSELVES FOR EARLIER TO MAKE UP FOR THIS DELAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	81. Pains from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a desperate fight to keep Leyak from succeeding. Will Maryse be saved? And will Magnus end up losing the most precious of his memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It’s about dammed time I update, considering the CRUEL cliffhanger I dumped on you.
> 
> DAAAAAAANG! This story-line seriously played with your feels, huh? THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the BAFFLING amount of comments, listings and love! (HUGS) I can’t believe that so many of you are reading this and getting feels along the way!
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> (Fun fact? I had hard time trying to figure out a name for this chapter. Then I was like, ‘I’ll be damned if this one isn’t befitting...!’.)

Once upon a time Maryse was a Shadowhunter. While she’d been deruned no one could take away some parts of her skills. She was still incredibly fast. And even before seeing it she knew that this newest threat wasn’t something she could win. While the growling and nails scraping against the floor got closer, she hid herself to the backroom. It wasn’t enough to keep her entirely safe, of course. But it’d buy her some time to figure out her next move. She hoped dearly that it wouldn’t be her last move.

Maryse didn’t own a lot of weaponry because it would’ve reminded her too much of what she no longer was. (Of what’d been brutally torn from her.) For sentimental reasons, and perhaps just in case, she’d hidden a long, sharp blade to a drawer attached to her desk. She’d just managed to grab it when the banging and scratching began. Perhaps she’d been to a million dangerous situations but her heart still took extra leaps.

Whatever her companion was, it knew where she was and wanted to get to her.

With the first awful sound coming from the beast throwing itself against the door she took a deep, shuddering breath. With the second she considered her options and remembered that the room didn’t have a window. With the third she cursed herself for getting herself cornered in such a stupid way. With the fourth the door splintered.

Maryse’s eyes widened while she took in the being. It was the mixture of a wolf and a bear, huge and blacker than the night. Ominous red sparks of magic crackled around it. Whatever it was, it definitely came from hell.

An actual hellhound? Now that was new. Under different circumstances she would’ve been amused.

Then it was charging at her. Maryse moved swiftly and gracefully, even managed to slash it with her knife. One dizzying smack from an enormous paw ended her luck and sent her flying at a box of books she hadn’t had the chance to process yet. She fell hard with a groan, her head spinning and several parts of her throbbing. By the time she was able to lift her gaze the monster was charging at her with a nauseating, chirp like sound of pleasure.

Now, however, it was the beast’s turn to run out of luck. Just before it could get to her it stopped with a howl of rage and pain as yellowish magic wrapped around it. From behind the creature Maryse could just see Lorenzo and Jace. In a few moments Luke also rushed in, sheer terror in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Maryse nodded. She was dazed, bruised and didn’t like how her head felt. But things could’ve been a lot worse. “I’m fine.” She stared at the creature that was still growling in outrage. “What...?”

Jace shook his head. “We’ll talk more later. Right now...” The blond’s eyes flashed. “Let’s get rid of this thing.” The man did try to finish off the hellhound with his blade. Which caused the magic it carried to lash out. Maryse watched in horror as a vicious burst of energy tossed Jace, Lorenzo and Luke aside like the men weighed nothing. The monster, even more aggressive than before due to being injured, focused all its attention on her once more.

Until a male voice she’d never heard before spoke out. “Cain, down!” And just like that, the beast deflated and lay down like a well-trained puppy. The stranger, who stood between Magnus and Alec, smirked. “Good boy.” The man looked to Magnus. “See, I told you that I could stop it.”

Jace had blanched at the name he just heard. “Cain? That’s...?”

The stranger shrugged. “Turned out that even with his Mark, his body had a limit. I don’t know if Edom falling apart destroyed him or if Lilith did shortly before that.” The man tilted his head, watching his pet that was once a broken man. “He had an endless amount of potential. Just before it would’ve been too late I captured bits and pieces of his soul, which were still lingering in hell. They were searching for a vessel so I gave them one.”

“You truly are Asmodeus’ son”, Magnus hissed, nose wrinkled in disgust.

The other man lifted his chin. “And you don’t deserve to call yourself his son.” The room’s air electrified but neither warlock noticed. “Now I’ve done my part. And we need to have a little chat.”

“No, you don’t”, Alec snarled.

/

Of course the whole thing didn’t end with Maryse being safe. It didn’t break the Blood Curse or send Leyak back to whatever literal hellhole he crawled from. It didn’t erase the reality that Magnus would have to choose between two horrible options. Unless Alec had some say over it.

Leyak, however, wasn’t impressed by his resistance. The man looked far too much like Magnus while rolling his eyes. “Stay out of this, Shadowhunter.” In a flash, before anyone could do a thing, the warlock’s magic tossed him to a wall like a ragdoll.

The hit was hard. But no enough to keep Alec down or quiet. Ignoring dizziness and ache, he forced himself to his feet. A blink later he'd readied his bow and took aim. (He barely noticed how Cain growled, on the verge of attacking him.) “This Blood Curse is different. Break it and I’ll let you live.”

Leyak laughed. “Seriously? You’re threatening me? Kill me and you'll lose Magnus.” The man focused his attention on Magnus, clearly deciding that the Inquisitor wasn’t worth his time. “You're pathetic, letting a Shadowhunter fight for you. We both know that I'm the only one who can break the Curse. You’ll come with me... or you’ll lose everything you hold dear.”

A dark look Alec hated took over Magnus’ face before his husband spoke. “You’re about to take everything I hold dear, anyway. Should I by some miracle manage to keep my memories, you’d come after those I love. Again, again and again, until you’d get to them all. I wouldn't bring Asmodeus back even if I could. If I go with you, you’ll torture me and attempt to break me until my eventual dying day.”

Leyak’s eyebrow bounced up. “If? I don’t see you having any other choice.”

Magnus shook his head. “There’s always a choice. I may not be able to do much for myself but I’ll make sure that those I care about are safe from you.”

In the next roughly ten seconds great many things happened. Magnus’ magic activated and Leyak attempted to respond to it. The older brother was, however, too slow. Just like Asmodeus once upon a time. Cain reacted and charged for Magnus when magic wrapped around Leyak, holding him still. The beast ended up equally trapped and no amount of trashing released it.

“I wish that I could help Cain but what’s left of him is beyond salvation. So are you.” Magnus’ golden eyes blazed. “You can imagine how much I want to kill you again.”

“So why... don’t you?” Leyak choked out venomously.

“Because death doesn’t stop you. I killed you myself once, so I should know. I don’t know what dark spells you’ve used but your obsession to master resurrection actually paid off. You’d always come back to inflict pain and suffering.” Magnus tightened his hold. “Which is why you’ll receive a touch more poetic form of justice. Didn’t you always want to be just like Asmodeus?”

Leyak’s eyes widened. Then hardened. “I still win. The Curse won’t be broken.”

Magnus clenched his jaw. “Goodbye, brother.” With a swift, sharp motion he rendered both the man and hellhound unconscious. Then pushed them to a portal and closed it. It would’ve been satisfying if it actually marked the end of the nightmare.

“Guys?” Jace appeared petrified, clearly sensed Alec’s pain, fear and sorrow through their bond. “Would someone please explain what the hell is going on here?”

/

It was time to spill the beans once Izzy, Simon, Clary, Robert and Max had rushed to the store, alerted by an urgent message from Jace. Magnus felt oddly detached from the reality while he explained the general outline of what was going on. Including the Curse, which was spreading rapidly now that Leyak was... away. The mark by his hip was practically on fire while the rest of him grew colder steadily. He could barely feel his fingers anymore.

Shame, such Magnus had grown used to carrying centuries ago, weighed heavily on his heart. Maryse could’ve gotten killed, his own brother threatened Alec and their children. It was all his fault, he brought this on them. They should’ve hated him.

Instead he had Izzy’s arm wrapped around him while Alec clutched at his hand. They were all supporting him. “This is so messed up”, was all Izzy managed to comment, her face pale from shock and outrage.

The way Maryse looked at him reminded him painfully of the expression on his mother’s face when he felt unwell as a child. (That was before she found what he really was.) “Is there nothing we can do?”

Magnus hesitated. “There’s one... possibility. But I’m not sure if it’s any good.” He focused intently on his fingers, even if seeing the blue line that’d spread to full coloring was a torturous sight. “Once upon a time I spent several years with the Silent Brothers. They taught me great many things. Including how to erase memories. And how to safekeep them.”

He didn’t look up because he didn’t want to see the desperate hope lighting up in Alec’s eyes. “So... You can keep those memories from disappearing?”

“I don’t know if it’s enough against a Blood Curse”, Magnus cautioned. He didn’t want to get his husband’s hopes up in case... Slowly and with effort he lifted his gaze to meet his beloved’s. “Alexander... I’m not sure if anything will work.” He loathed sounding so close to tears, especially with their audience. He was supposed to stay strong for Alec.

Alec lifted his chin stubbornly. Moisture shone in the man’s eyes. “If it doesn’t... I’m not letting you go. I’ll help you remember, or we’ll make new memories.” The man swallowed hard. “I’m... I’m not losing you, and our kids are not losing their papa.”

Magnus caressed the taller man’s cheek. He savored the feel, savored the memory, while he still could. “We always find our way back to each other.”

“Damn right!” Max agreed wholeheartedly. “And we’ll all help you. You two aren’t alone in this.”

Magnus' chest clenched. His mother took her life because she couldn’t stand what he was. His father was a monster. His brother tortured him. To have a second family like this around him... “I don’t want to forget any of you”, he murmured, hating how his voice cracked.

Clary pulled him to a tight, nearly desperate embrace. “We’re not letting you get lost. Just like you didn’t give up on me. We’ll make sure that you know there are people who love you, no matter what.”

Returning to their loft with Alec, soothed by the alpha’s arm wrapped around him, Magnus found Catarina and Raphael. Officially they’d been just watching over the kids. Unofficially they’d wanted to see him, just in case.

Raphael wasn’t much for the ‘sentimental nonsense’, as the man put it, but still hugged him. Catarina’s embrace was far tighter. “Whatever happens, you’ll still remember us”, she reminded him. “And if need be, we’ll help you remember the rest.”

Magnus swallowed. “Do you think you could distract Alec and the children for a while?” he whispered in her ear. “Because... There’s something I need to do that’d upset him if he saw it.”

/

Rafael was scared. Because something that made the adults around him upset was going on and he hated it. He watched unseen how his daddy paced around restlessly. When Catarina approached him the man said angry words, then broke down to tears. And that scared Rafael more than anything. If something made his daddy cry it had to be really bad.

His papa disappeared somewhere for almost twenty minutes. The man’s eyes were red when he entered the nursery and smiled a sad little smile at him. “Hey, Little Cherub. Aunt Catarina and uncle Raphael are going to take you, the twins and Mikael to a park soon. There are some adult things daddy and I have to take care of in the meantime.”

Rafael nodded stiffly. He wanted to ask what was wrong. Wanted to protest that he didn’t want to go. But he couldn’t get a word out.

His papa gulped and blinked rapidly. Were his eyes moist? “Before you go, can you give me one of your special hugs?”

Rafael wasted no time before supplying just that. He clung to his papa anxiously, even more so after noticing how cold the man’s body was. “Papa? Are you cold?”

“I feel much better now.” His papa kissed his head. “Rafael... I love you. You, your siblings and daddy are the best things that have ever happened to me. Don’t ever forget that, no matter what.”

Rafael sniffled. He wasn’t sure why he felt like crying. “I love you, too.”

Rafael wasn’t supposed to. But he peered into the room a bit later, anyway. To see something that scared him even more.

Their papa brushed Mikael’s cheek gently and earned a happy sound as an answer. Usually it would’ve made the man smile, now he wiped his cheek. On the floor Aurora gifted their papa with a radiant smile and shook her magical rattle, making it transform to a bunny. Damian made demanding noises and outstretched his arms until their papa picked up his little brother. By then tears were rolling down their papa’s cheeks.

Rafael didn’t like seeing that because even to someone as young as he was it looked too much like goodbyes. He didn’t understand. There weren’t supposed to be ‘bye bye bags’ and goodbyes in his new family.

/

Catarina and Raphael got the kids out of the way just in time. Because shortly after they left Magnus’ condition began to deteriorate rapidly. More and more blue took over the omega’s skin while the man’s whole body grew colder. With the cold came intense agony, such that rendered even someone so strong to tears and whimpers. Eventually Magnus didn’t have the energy for anything but lying in bed.

They were almost out of time.

“You should go somewhere safe”, Magnus slurred, barely conscious. “If I forget... And lash out...”

Alec shook his head firmly. “I’m not leaving you, Magnus.” He pulled the smaller man closer to prove how serious he was. “Your magic would never hurt me. I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be and I’m not going anywhere.”

With his face buried to Alec’s shoulder Magnus huffed, or sobbed. It was hard to tell. “... stubborn fool ... lucky I love you ...” The emotional weight behind those words was overwhelming.

Alec squeezed his eyes tightly shut. It didn’t keep a few tears from slipping out. “I am lucky. And I love you, too, so much.” He hated how much it felt like saying goodbye but he would’ve hated not uttering those words even more.

For the next half an hour Alec held on to Magnus while the warlock trembled from pain and strain. The smaller man clung back with the force of sheer despair. The body in the Shadowhunter’s hold was cold as ice.

They both sensed the exact moment when the Curse was about to touch Magnus’ heart. Their eyes met and they looked at each other anxiously. “... made me who I was meant to be ... Don’t let that person disappear”, Magnus whispered desperately. Alec knew what he meant. They’d both changed each other, for the better. Their children had brought along even more changes. With the memories those changes would also fade away.

Alec swallowed thickly. It was infuriatingly hard not to cry. “You’re not going anywhere, kitten”, he murmured. Hoping that it wasn’t an empty promise.

Magnus' trembling intensified, indicating that the agony worsened. Still the omega held his gaze. Until the man’s eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

Alec tightened his hold, with his heart hammering from terror, because he knew that the real fight just began.

/

It was one part meditation and about a thousand parts sheer despair. Scrambling to recall what the Brothers had taught him, Magnus focused with all his might to shield his mind like he pulled up wards. It was agonizingly hard to focus with how cold he felt, with how the Curse tore at him like claws. Demanding him to hand over what he considered the most precious.

With Alec... With Alec he was happy. He was loved, on his best days even managed to believe that he deserved to be loved. He was someone valued, someone irreplaceable. He was a husband, a mate, a papa. He’d be damned if he let the best parts of himself go without putting up one hell of a fight.

The whole time he kept hearing Alec’s voice. He wondered if it was real or imaginary. ‘ _I don’t know if my babbling does more harm than good. But I know that you feel miserable right now. So... I need you to know that I’m here._ ’

Magnus did his best to breathe although it hurt. He was still there, too. With renewed resolve he unfolded the most precious of his memories to safekeep them.

Their first meeting, which started the best part of his long, long life...

/ _“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.”_

_“Alec.”_ /

(Magnus could sense from that moment that their fates were sealed, and he’d never been so glad to be right about something.)

Their first kiss, which lit up the kind of a spark that’d never go out...

Their first time, with Alec making him feel cherished in a way no one else ever had before...

/ _“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”_ /

(Did he ever tell Alec that it was the first time someone called him and his eyes beautiful? Did Alec have any idea how special he made Magnus feel? He really wished he did.)

Their first love confessions, realizing that he’d continue to love Alec for as long as he lived...

Their wedding...

/ _“The love I have for you is a love that knows no bounds.”_ /

(Magnus told himself solemnly that come what may, Leyak would never be able to steal their love.)

Their bonding...

Having children together...

A million cherished memories of heir little ones...

Magnus watched it all like he once did with Asmodeus’ toxic presence beside him. The difference was that this time he wasn’t planning on sending those memories to oblivion. Now he was fighting tooth and nail to get to keep them.

Not everything about their journey together was good and beautiful. There were parts Magnus wasn’t exactly proud of and some bits hurt almost more than he could bear. But he refused to give up on even the most painful of the memories they’d made together. Because all the good and bad combined had created their journey, helped them get where they were meant to be.

Alec’s voice kept whispering to him. ‘ _You need to fight this, Magnus. For me and the kids. Come back to us._ ’

That was exactly what Magnus intended to do. He focused with all his might despite feeling like someone was plunging a knife through his skull. He was too cold and breathless to scream, no matter how badly he wanted to. The more agonizing it got, the thicker the barriers protecting his memories became. Was it enough?

/ _“I will always be your loving husband.”_ /

‘ _Magnus, I love you._ ’

Then, unexpectedly, he heard Ragnor’s voice. Solid and comforting. ‘ _You must do everything in your power to fight for it._ ’

Of course he would. He’d go to hell and back a thousand times if it meant that he wouldn’t lose Alec and their kids. Just before everything faded to black Magnus prayed from the bottom of his heart and soul that his efforts were enough.

/

Alec held on with all his might. Long after Magnus stopped shaking. Long after his mate’s body heat began to return. The whole time he kept murmuring encouraging words and sweet nothings, hoping that they’d be enough to keep the man he loved anchored. He told himself that he didn’t imagine the whisper he eventually heard.

“... Alec ...”

Three hours later Magnus opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since the ending of the series I’ve been wondering what became of Cain. So... Ta-da...!)
> 
> Deep breaths. In... Out... Nice and easy... Pheeeeew! Maryse is still alive, thank gosh! But what about Magnus’ memories? (whimpers)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? How badly do you want to smack me upside the head...? (Damn, if Alec was a real person I’d have a few arrows sticking from me, LOL.) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UDPATE COMING THIS SUNDAY – along with us finding out whether Magnus lost his memories.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	82. Please, Find Your Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up. And it inevitably leads to tears. Are they those of joy or sorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks! For better or for MUCH worse... The new update is here!
> 
> DAAAAAANG... I’m still floored by how captivated this story-line has you. THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! They’re seriously more precious to me than words can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> DISCLAIMER / SONG RECOMMENDATION: I recently found another ‘perfect Malec song’. I couldn’t resist adding tiny bits of lyrics before and after the chapter. (Imagine the ‘before’ from Alec’s POV, the ‘after’ from Magnus POV.) I OWN NOTHING OF THE SONG, nor do I make profit out of cheerleading it.

* * *

_Cause even underneath the waves  
I'll be holding on to you  
And even if you slip away  
I'll be there to fall into the dark  
To chase your heart_

(Eric Arjes; ‘Find My Way Back’)

* * *

Waiting for Magnus to wake up was almost as painful as watching him suffer. Yet a part of Alec also dreaded it. The reality that his husband – his mate, the papa of his children, the love of his life – might not know him when those eyes would open... It was almost more than he could bear.

Swallowing futilely against the lump in his throat, Alec caressed Magnus’ cheek. Savored the contact, just in case he wouldn’t be allowed to touch soon. “Please remember me”, he pleaded hoarsely. “The kids and I... We need you. So please, remember us.”

Hours dragged on and exhaustion began to get the better of Alec. He called Catarina a couple of times to hear that he could only wait, which deflated him further. He physically needed something useful to do. According to Catarina Magnus would be thirsty when he’d wake up. A bottle of water was something even Alec could provide, useless as he felt.

Alec, however, never made it to their kitchen. He frowned upon noticing that the drawer beside his side of the bed was slightly ajar. Sliding it open slowly, suspicion rising from deep within, he found Magnus’ phone. A note saying ‘ _To_ _our children, just in case_ ’ rested on it. Alec knew, instinctively and because he knew his husband well, that he hadn’t been supposed to find it yet. Possibly at all. But he had and as was often his custom, he was hopelessly, tragically drawn to the secret like Pandora to her infamous box.

Alec’s whole chest area tightened painfully when he discovered that Magnus recorded a video. He guessed that he wasn’t supposed to see it unless... Well. He was aware that it’d more likely make him feel worse than help him. He pressed ‘play’ anyway. The desire to hear his beloved’s voice was too great to resist.

On the phone’s screen Magnus’ lips were smiling but his eyes revealed how shattered he was. It hurt to watch how hard the centuries old man fought to hold himself together. “ _Oh, my precious little ones..._ ” Magnus swallowed hard. “ _I wish that I could explain to you what’s happening but you’re far too young to understand it. Will be for years to come. But I need you to hear from me that forgetting you... It’s the last thing I want. If you’re watching this it means I lost, but I fought with all I have to keep the memories of you four and daddy. Because those are my favorite memories._ ” The man’s eyes nearly overflowed and he had to gather himself for several seconds. “ _In case I forgot to tell you and can’t tell you anymore... I need you to hear me say that I love you. This video... I made it so you can hear me say it every time you need to hear those words. It’s the kind of love that doesn’t end or disappear, ever. It may be stolen from here..._ ” Magnus tapped at his head, then at his chest. “ _... but it’ll always be here. Nothing can take the love I feel for you from my heart._ ” The man inhaled several deep, shuddering breaths. “ _And Alexander, because I know how nosy you are and that you’re watching... I love you, too. I’m terrified of forgetting, but... I’m not scared of leaving you alone with our babies, as much as I don’t want to. Because you’re an amazing daddy. Our children are so lucky to have you, and so am I._ ” With that the recording ended.

Alec couldn’t breathe and his eyes... They stung so badly that it was maddening. He could sense that Magnus was far from ready to wake up yet so, after ensuring that his mate was as comfortable as possible, he bolted. Alec wasn’t sure where he was going until he’d reached the bunker Magnus used when magic and feelings got out of control. The Shadowhunter fell to his knees when they buckled and started screaming. He howled out the sheer agony until he had hardly any voice left.

And then Alec started pleading with whatever fickle angel might be listening. His eyes were wet and both fists bloodied from how hard he’d slammed them against the floor as he prayed. “Please...! You’ve... You’ve already put us through so much.” (Too much.) “But... Not this. Please, not this...!”

Alec returned to Magnus as soon as he was composed enough to only scream internally. Like he’d known to expect the man was still unconscious. With a trembling hand Alec placed a bottle of water to a nightstand, then lay down next to Magnus. Because it was where he belonged, even if the other would never remember him again. Once Alec lay down the current nightmare’s whole overwhelming emotional weight crashed down on him and he nodded off under it. It was debatable whether his dreams, of the best memories he’d made with Magnus, were comfort or further torture.

Fortunately Alec was too restless to slip into deep sleep. Magnus made no sound upon starting to wake up but Alec sensed it, anyway. It was a tiny tingle through their bond, a spark of alarm. Instantly awake, like any good Shadowhunter, Alec sat up and fixed his anxious gaze on his husband. From there... He didn’t quite know what to do.

Magnus was frowning, either in pain or very confused, or perhaps both. It was easy to see how hard the man fought to get his eyes open. Alec’s heart and all his instincts screamed at him to whisper soothing words. To pull his omega to his arms and never let go. But there was a very real, horrible chance that Magnus wouldn’t recognize him. And an unfamiliar Shadowhunter embracing a warlock with deep mistrust towards his kind, let alone when the man was at his most vulnerable... It could lead to a disaster.

Then Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and it was too late to contemplate options. Alec had wanted to be the first thing his beloved saw. Now... Now he wasn’t so sure that it was a good idea. Because Magnus glared at his neck rune, then his face in alarm. Alec wanted to scream from agony.

Magnus had no idea who he was.

Alec gulped laboriously and blinked hard to hold back the tears wanting to fill his eyes. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve been convinced that someone was carving his heart from his chest. “Magnus, please...” It was the broken, desperate, breathless plea of a drowning man. “You... You have to remember me. I’m your husband, your alpha.” How was the warlock supposed to believe that? A tear slid down his cheek. “I’m your Alexander.”

/

That name... It was like someone had turned a key in a lock. It removed a blockage Magnus had been too overwhelmed to realize existed.

His Alexander... Yes, yes, he remembered now. Of course he remembered.

The man who fought against falling for him fiercely, only to end up loving him fiercely.

The man who followed him all the way to actual hell to get him back, in more ways than one. (There was Alec leaving him and shattering both their hearts to get back his magic. And as a more literal example there was Edom.)

The man he married.

/ _“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I am and will always be your loving husband.”_ /

His Alexander.

Magnus’ throat was sore and dry but he had to speak. He needed to speak, to console the distraught young man who looked like his world was falling apart. Who was one of the five pieces of his whole world. He lifted his hand stubbornly and wiped away the other’s tear. “... remember this pretty face ...”

It was meant to be reassuring. Instead, to Magnus’ horror and heartbreak, Alec broke down to hysterical giggles that soon transformed to sobs. The taller man slumped on him, simultaneously seeking comfort and shielding him. Alec held on to him tightly, desperately, clearly terrified that he might still disappear somehow. (Or his memories would, anyway.) “You remember... You remember...”, Alec chanted breathlessly, over and over again. So relieved that he didn’t seem to know how to handle it. “You came back.”

Magnus clung back just as tightly. He was terrified of disappearing, too. And his heart was breaking for the man he loved. “...course ... Look what I have waiting for me.”

/

As much as Catarina hated leaving her best friend’s side, she knew that there wasn’t much she could do for Magnus. As it was the man’s children, who were scared and distressed, needed her more. Maryse, who clearly needed a distraction, and even Raphael were there to help with the little ones. And then there was Annie, who was her rock. Who kissed her whenever she frowned and started thinking too hard, who made her laugh briefly with a stupid joke. They were something like friends for a long time, almost a decade, before realizing that they wanted much more. Now Catarina wondered if it was too early to ask Annie to move in.

Just as the waiting was getting too much Catarina received a message from Jace. Who’d, in a very Jace-like fashion, ignored orders to wait until Alec announced that he was ready for visitors. For just that once she was glad that the blond was utterly incapable of following orders.

What he sent her was a video of Alec and Magnus, who were clearly too out of it to notice their audience. Alec was sleeping with a smile on his face, holding the smaller man close. Magnus seemed incredibly tired but was nonetheless awake. There was a baffling amount of love in the omega’s eyes while he brushed a stand of hair from Alec’s forehead.

‘ _I know what you said. But after feeling how terrified and upset Alec was, I had to make sure that they’re okay. I think it’s safe to assume that everything’s going to be alright_ ’, Jace wrote.

Smiling and wiping her eyes, Catarina agreed.

/

As much as Alec and Magnus would’ve wanted to have their kids home immediately they understood that they needed some rest first. Just for a couple of hours. Alec smiled when he woke up to his beloved’s familiar scent and yawned, for a few moments of bliss forgetting the hell they just went through. Then he opened his eyes to find Magnus watching him and it all came back to him. His whole body tensed up while he studied the other’s gaze.

Magnus seemed to read his mind and kissed his forehead. “I still remember.” The man sounded drained and heartbreakingly relieved.

Alec pulled the other close, needing to feel him near. For a while he could only breathe and bask in the moment. “Did you sleep at all?”

Magnus shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes. “It’s foolish, but... I’m afraid that if I fall asleep I’ll forget.”

Alec’s chest constricted. “It’s not foolish.” He knew that he wouldn’t be waking up without a degree of dread for a while. His leg twitched while the need to do something, anything, rose. “How are you feeling? What do you want to do?”

Magnus opened his mouth, definitely about to claim that he was fine. Then changed his mind. “I... still feel a bit cold.” Finally their gazes met. “I wouldn’t mind a warm shower. And I wouldn’t mind company.”

If that wasn’t an invitation...

Magnus was a little unsteady on his feet but wouldn’t have needed physical support. Still, neither of them was against the taller man’s steadying arm. A shiver of pleasure went through them both while Alec helped Magnus out of the sweater and sweatpants. The warlock’s hands were cold while they began to help the Nephilim out of his pants but the accompanying kiss more than made up for it.

Alec was in a state of bliss until his gaze landed on the mark that symbolized the Blood Curse. It was mostly gone, along with the Curse. But it’d left behind a white scar of the former mark’s shape and size. A permanent reminder of Leyak.

Of course Magnus noticed. “Remember what you said to me about the scar I got when Mikael was born?” The omega nuzzled his nose against his neck, hair tickling his chin. “It’s proof of how hard I fought to get back to you. A badge of honor.”

Alec smiled, his heart swelling from affection for the amazing man he’d found. “Damned right. Now let’s get you to that shower, you’re shaking.”

Warm water and Alec’s hands helped bring back some much-needed body heat. Different kind of warmth was also created. Soothed by the shower and each other’s embrace, they began to kiss again. It didn’t take long before they were both more than ready for something far more. Which was what they went for. They claimed each other with hunger and passion in a storm of busy hands and sloppy kisses. It was a celebration and reassurance all at once. Alec’s heart sang while they climaxed simultaneously, Magnus’ heart beating strong and fast under his hand.

Their love was far stronger than any curse that could ever be thrown at them.

/

Magnus could’ve imagined that it was the intense sex that knocked him out. But truthfully, it was feeling safe that lulled him to peaceful sleep. He woke up to something that was far better than any dream.

Apparently the kids had been brought back home and he somehow didn’t wake up to it. And it was just possible that they’d all sensed how close they came to losing him, emotionally if not physically. Mikael had climbed on top of his stomach and curled up there like a kitten. Aurora also slept with a smile on her face, one hand pressed against his cheek.

Damian had latched possessively to his side and growled lightly when he twitched. “Papa not leaving”, the boy demanded firmly. Magnus would’ve sworn that he wasn’t going anywhere if it wasn’t for the lump in his throat.

Rafael sat at the foot of the bed. It was easy to see how badly the boy would’ve wanted to come closer but didn’t dare to. Church and Chairman were curled up on both sides of the child for emotional support. (Although Church had turned his behind demonstratively on them all, of course.) Rafael bit his lip before finding the courage to speak. “Aunt Catarina and grandma... They said that you’ve been sick. And that you may be... confused. Is it ‘cause of the cold?”

Magnus nodded, wondering what to say. Until the words just slipped out. “Yes. But I’m all better, now.” He beckoned the child to come closer with his hand. “I’m sorry I scared you. Can I give you a special hug this time?”

Rafael didn’t need to be told twice. Faster than a lightning, like a true half-Shadowhunter, the boy rushed to him and practically buried himself to his chest. Magnus wrapped his arm around his oldest son and exhaled a shuddering sigh.

It wasn’t until then Magnus was overcome by something he hadn’t dared to consider earlier. He remembered all his precious little ones. Every single memory of them was safe and sound, in his head and especially in his heart. The realization was so powerful that it made him want to cry.

Magnus didn’t notice that Alec, who’d been heating up a dinner his mom cooked for them, was watching. The alpha’s eyes shone from moisture, love, pride and joy. The man retreated without making a sound and ensured that no one was listening before making a call. “Hey, Iz. No, no, everything’s okay. I just... Do you think you can do me a favor?”

/

Alec took time off from his work duties because he simply couldn’t focus on them at the moment. Over the next couple of days Magnus’ patience was tested numerous times while the alpha remained practically glued to his side, barely left him out of his sight. He understood that his mate was worried but someone who’d spent centuries looking after himself, along with numerous others, found such attention... a bit much. Even if he was forced to admit that Alec’s presence kept his own lingering fears and chaotic thoughts under at least some control.

Magnus was still terrified of suddenly forgetting. Of waking up with what made his life worth living wiped from his mind. And then there was the unfortunate reality that Alec just saw another ugly part of his past. Which nearly stole so very much from the man. It was baffling to him how Alec just... accepted it and stayed. No one else had ever stayed. Then again, no one else had ever been his Alexander.

On day three after the whole chaos settled Clary and Izzy took Magnus shopping. It was just what he needed, helped him feel properly like himself once more. Even more healing was the discovery that the rest of the family he’d found for himself stayed, too. His past didn’t scare them away.

Magnus didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such luck. To deserve all those amazing people. Sipping the ‘Thank you for not forgetting us’ coffee Izzy bought him, he made the difficult decision to simply accept it. The drink and his luck alike.

Heading home, Magnus was surprised when the two women announced that they’d walk him all the way inside. He imagined that they didn’t want to risk upsetting Alec by letting him out of their sight. As soon as he opened the loft’s door, he come to the conclusion that he’d been wrong. Maryse, Luke, Robert, Max, Jace, Simon, Catarina, Annie, Lorenzo, Andrew and Raphael were all waiting, some smiling, others grinning deviously.

Magnus blinked once, twice. Justifiable suspicion rose quickly. “What’s... going on here?”

“Go to the balcony and find out”, Jace urged, his grin widening.

Curious to a fault, Magnus did as he’d been told. The first thing he noticed was the sea of flowers, along with the rose petals scattered everywhere. Then he saw his children, who each held a flashcard and a smile.

‘ _WILL YOU MARRY ME_ ’

His heartbeat quickening and eyes widening, Magnus spun around. To find Alec on one knee, holding a flashcard that said ‘ _AGAIN_ ’. The man appeared endearingly nervous. “The previous time we proposed... It wasn’t ideal. I mean, a city was burning, and you had to...” Alec cut himself off quickly. “So I... guess I wanted to do it right, this time.”

Magnus’ heart was so full that he didn’t know what to do with it. “Alexander...” He trailed off, speechless.

Seeing his reaction seemed to boost Alec’s confidence. “We’re already married, and I loved our first wedding. But we threw it together so quickly because we just wanted to make it official after almost never getting a chance to. And... So much has happened after that. Our bonding, kids...” Neither felt like mentioning or thinking about the bad stuff at the moment. “I... I want to show the world again how great our love is. I want to show our kids how great our love is. And... I want to promise you forever again, now that I have the chance to do it honestly.” They were now both immortal and if they had their way, their journey together would continue for centuries. This time their ‘always’ would be a far, far longer time than some fleeting decades. And Alec wanted it all, psychotic family members and possibly other nasty surprises included.

Magnus stared, still speechless. He had no idea how he ended up to Alec’s lap but there he was, hands tangled tenderly to the younger man’s hair. Then he breathed out the only words he could think of. “Only if you marry me again, too.”

They got lost into the kind of a kiss they would’ve wanted to exchange after their first chaotic engagement. They almost forgot that the rest of the world existed until all of a sudden several people were cheering, whooping, whistling and congratulating them. And then Damian squeezed himself between them with a mighty pout. “Papa hug me, too!” the child demanded.

In the end great many hugs were exchanged. Once the hectic part was over it became revealed that all their guests brought a sky lantern to honor the special occasion. They were released simultaneously to a fast darkening sky. Magnus snapped his fingers and each lantern began to shine a silvery light, like stars.

“Woah...!” Rafael gasped.

“They’re for your father. I owe him a thank you”, Magnus whispered in the boy’s ear, his heart clenching at memories of Ragnor. “When I was sick I heard his voice, and it helped me a lot. Just like your special hug. I want him to know how grateful I am for having had him, for still having him. And I want to give him enough light for him to see what a magical son he trusted to my care.”

Rafael held on to him tightly.

Magnus knew, realistically, that the scars his past left behind would never fade away entirely. Those dark, dark shadows he carried in his heart... They might come back to haunt him, one way or another. But now he had a huge family to lean on in his hour of need, a family that wouldn’t shy away from him even when he was at his worst. He had a husband who would catch him when he’d fall. It made all the difference in the world.

And he had a second wedding to plan.

* * *

_I'll find my way back_ _  
Into the dark to chase your heart  
No distance could ever tear us apart  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
I'll find my way back to you_

(Eric Arjes; ‘Find My Way Back’)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy... The feels, huh? But aaaaw! Our favorite family is still going strong AND Magnus has all his memories intact! (BEAMS) I couldn’t resist the idea of a second wedding. I mean, after everything they’ve gone through they seriously deserve one.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments definitely sustain my very soul. (chuckles)
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	83. Perfect Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus prepare for a special occasion. But before that there's something unpleasant they need to talk about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Wrapping up this one took WAY longer than I thought. BUT, here we are. Yay...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me that you’re still there, after all this time. (HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’ll stay tuned until it’s time to wrap up this tale.
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Of all the bizarre, sometimes questionable and far too often idiotic things Catarina had done for Magnus, she would’ve never expected him to ask for help with... _this_.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this”, Brother Zachariah blurted out.

“But I _can_ do this, right?” Magnus snorted at the look on her face after getting a nod from the other man. “You think I’ve gone insane.”

“I’ve suspected that for at least a century, now. This...” A smile tickled the corners of Catarina’s lips. “... is actually pretty sweet.”

Magnus fidgeted and appeared nervous all of a sudden. Was that the start of a blush? “I hope that Alec thinks so, too.”

Catarina shook her head. “You’re unbelievable... You really don’t get into that thick skull of yours how much that boy loves you, do you?”

Magnus smirked cheekily. “Not really a boy anymore, is he?” It would’ve sounded smug if he didn’t appear so damned adorable.

Catarina rolled her eyes. “You’ve ensured that he isn’t.” Soon she cracked and smiled. “It’s good to see you like this, you know. For so long I feared that I’d never see you appear genuinely happy.”

Magnus smiled, too. His gaze wandered from the Lightwood family ring to where their kids were playing. “I... could’ve never imagined that one day I’d have all this”, he admitted quietly.

Catarina squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her head, silently thanking her for the support. For a long time they simply sat there, admiring their little ones. Her heart swell while Madzie commanded the younger ones with the authority of a big sister.

“Mijo’s come a long way”, Zachariah mused softly. Their first encounter with the boy very nearly cost Alec his life. Now the child smiled and played eagerly with Rafael, the two shy boys finding something like soulmates in each other.

“Therapy’s done him a world of good.” Finding a warlock therapist specialized in children was no easy feat but Catarina was glad for every second she spent on it. “He trusts people more and more every day. And he loves Annie.”

Magnus seemed to come very close to laughing. “He isn’t the only one, is he? I can’t believe you still haven’t asked her to move in.”

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment! I'll know when it's come”, Catarina defended herself but didn't seem entirely sure. “Won't I?”

Zachariah shook his head. Did he roll his eyes? ' _You two are hopeless._ '

"You thought that out loud on purpose!"

/

In the meantime Alec fought his hardest to focus on paperwork while all he could think about was his oncoming wedding. It was silly, really. They were merely renewing their vows and after a full month of ensuring that the timing and everything else was right they were more than ready. Still, this was Magnus. His Magnus. Swearing to spend forever with the man of his dreams a second time wasn’t something Alec took lightly.

A file tapping his head brought him back from deep thoughts. Lydia looked at him dryly. “If your heart eyes weren’t so cute, I’d smack you harder.”

Alec smirked sheepishly. “I’m so sorry. I just...”

“Your wedding’s a week away.” Lydia’s eyes softened. “I can’t exactly fault you for being excited.”

Alec sobered a little, realizing that this was the chance he’d been waiting for. “About the wedding... You’re allowed to bring a plus one, if you want to. Even if it’s Sylvester.” He went on at the shock in her gaze. “If I want him to embrace his second chance, I need to give him an honest chance.”

Lydia blinked. Once, twice. “How did you know...?”

If it wasn’t funny Alec might’ve been insulted. How blind did people imagine he was? With Magnus he’d developed a keen eye for love. “I can smell his cologne on you and I don’t think it has anything to do with you being his sponsor. You also forgot to hide a hickey.” He went on before she could panic. “Don’t worry about it. I’m the last person who’d judge someone over who they fall in love with.”

Lydia appeared so relieved that he fought the urge to give her a hug. “I’d love to take him to the wedding, but all those people... It’d be a bit too much when he’s still... adjusting. Thank you, though, for the invitation. It means a lot.” Then, all professional, she cleared her throat and focused. “Now let’s get this paperwork done. I think it’s safe to say that we’re both anxious to get home.”

/

It was easy to get distracted when there was so much good in their lives. It was so very tempting to ignore that something traumatizing took place recently. But when Alec and Magnus cared for their children shadows sometimes passed by the warlock’s face while ghosts from the past started whispering. They both had nightmares. And Alec had several questions burning his mind. The problem was finding the correct moment to address something neither of them actually wanted to talk about. In the end fate dumped the perfect moment on them.

It was just a normal, chaotic morning in the Lightwood-Bane household. Aurora was protesting the yoghurt she was given as one part of the breakfast because she wanted cupcakes instead. (Her first ‘No thank you’ was quick to transform into a storm of ‘No, no, no’. She completed the tirade with a pout which proved that she was Alec’s daughter.) Either mimicking his twin or simply feeling cranky, Damian had a temper tantrum of his own. While that distracted the adults Rafael, a proper big brother, magicked cupcakes for Aurora and blushed when he was caught. Mikael watched, giggled and clapped his hands together. (Clearly he’d inherited Magnus’ fondness for drama.)

It was like any other morning. Only, Alec saw the growing tension in Magnus while the omega watched Rafael and Aurora smiling at each other. (Imagining that they wouldn’t see, Aurora gave her brother one of her precious cupcakes.) The tension lingered on Magnus like a shadow the whole day. As the kids were taking a nap, Alec decided to address it.

While they were doing dishes felt like a harmless place to start. “Today, with Rafe and Aurora... You looked like your mind was somewhere else for a while.”

Magnus’ motions of drying dishes froze. The brief chuckle which followed was a hollow one. The man seemed eager to deny all. “You noticed, huh?” was muttered instead.

Alec couldn’t help but smile. Not because the situation would’ve been particularly amusing but because it seemed that they were finally getting a hang of the communication thing. “Well, we have been married for years, now.”

Magnus smiled but it disappeared quickly. The man needed to gather his courage for a while. “This... is a balcony conversation.” With four sets of little ears listening they tended to take the conversations not meant for them to the balcony, behind a closed door.

They grabbed a baby monitor before settling to a sofa they’d placed to the balcony. To Alec’s amusement they had furry company. Chairman stretched, yawned and curled up right beside Magnus. Church flopped down by the door before glaring at them like he’d done a great favor and expected a reward. Alec’s mirth faded when he noticed how deep in thought Magnus was.

Alec did his best to wait patiently. After five minutes the silence got too much. “This is about Leyak, right?” He’d known that they’d have to talk about his mate’s brother eventually.

Magnus nodded tersely. “Leyak never forgave me for being Asmodeus’ favorite, his... chosen child.” The omega looked away, very clearly not wanting to see his reaction to whatever was to come out. “I... had a sister. Amba. She was only five, the youngest Asmodeus sired before I left him and banished him.” The warlock hesitated before continuing. Or perhaps the memory was too painful. “Her mother tried to raise her right until Asmodeus took her and... She was so sweet, so kind. So full of life. I still remember her every time I look at Aurora and Isabelle.” Magnus wiped his left cheek and cleared his throat. “I cherished her more than anything in the world and vowed to myself that I’d protect her. Leyak noticed and...” The man breathed sharply a couple of times. “He killed her, slowly and painfully. Then made sure that I found her body and told me that Amba kept crying out my name until she died.”

Alec frowned. There was something he’d wanted to ask since Magnus’ confrontation with his brother. “You said that you killed him. How was he alive and well just now?”

Magnus scowled. “For those who are foolish enough to try there are some dark spells available and Leyak was even more obsessed with resurrection than Iris Rouse.” The man snorted bitterly and seemed to feel sick. “It was the second time I burned someone alive and... I enjoyed it. I wanted to make him suffer so I did. My stepfather... Leyak... They seem to come back to haunt me.”

Alec shuddered and wrapped his arm around Magnus. (His husband tensed up before melting eagerly to the touch.) “How old were you when Leyak died?” he inquired softly, with his tone making clear that he wasn’t judging.

Unfortunately Magnus was judging himself. The man still refused to look at him. “Thirteen.” The omega shook his head, eyes shimmering from moisture. “What kind of a monster...?”

“Magnus.” With a gentle hand Alec coaxed his beloved into meeting his gaze. “Do you remember what I told you when I first heard about your stepfather? Every word of it is still true today. You’re not a monster and there’s nothing ugly about you.”

Magnus stared at him in a way that suggested he couldn’t believe his luck, didn’t think he deserved such acceptance. Then, so fast that it startled them both, the man pulled him to a tight, desperate embrace. And Alec held on.

When the time felt right Alec went on, one hand combing tenderly through Magnus’ hair. “I’m so sorry that you had to lose Amba that way. But it wasn’t your fault, any of it.”

Magnus was quiet for a very long time. Eventually the man’s body stopped shuddering. “I’ll try to believe that.” It was the most the warlock could promise.

Alec decided to accept that. ‘Your best is good enough’ was one of the most important lessons they’d try to teach their children. They attempted to embrace that when it came to their expectations on themselves, too. “And for the record... If Amba was anything like Aurora and Izzy, she wouldn’t blame you. She’d be ridiculously proud of you.”

Magnus hummed softly. Then kissed his cheek in a gesture that was as intimate as lovemaking. “I’m so...”

Alec placed a finger on his husband’s lips. (Much like Magnus did sometimes.) “Don’t you dare call yourself lucky.” He hesitated before choosing to utter what was in his heart. “Before I met you, I thought I’d be lucky if I’d live to my thirties. And... I was almost alright with it because I never expected to have any of the things I would’ve truly wanted. Look where I am now.”

Magnus held on to him more tightly. “Two things?” The man sounded suspiciously hoarse. “Stop trying to make me cry. Also, that sounded a lot like wedding vows.”

Alec grinned. Widely and from the bottom of his full heart. “It did, didn’t it?”

/

The wedding took place while the sun was setting down on Alicante. It was a far smaller affair than their first wedding, with only their nearest and dearest in attendance. They wanted to share their special day with those who helped them make it that far. And thanks to Rafael Magnus could sense that Ragnor was also there, a smug spirit wishing to tell him ‘I told you so’ one more time.

Of all possible locations they picked a forest by Alicante. It looked a lot like Magnus’ magical secret forest. (Which neither of them felt like sharing with others. It was the Lightwood-Bane family’s special place.) Floating colorful lights and the glow of setting sun made their chosen venue look like something from a different world. There were plenty of memories floating in the air like clips from a movie. They were some of Magnus’ favorites and this time he'd revealed them proudly. All of them included Alec, many of them also their kids and their guests. While they prepared to renew their vows their story together was there on display, showing the path they’d walked.

Magnus and Alec couldn’t get ready for the wedding together because that way they would’ve never gotten ready. When they faced each other, Magnus escorted by Clary and Alec by Jace, it was very clear how much they appreciated how the other looked. The omega was touched by the alpha wearing the exact same suit he did at their first wedding. And the Shadowhunter nearly started purring upon realizing that the warlock’s outfit was the same the man wore when they first met. Alec didn’t believe in fate then but he did now.

Taking each other’s hands and starting to make their way towards the makeshift altar, both men knew with absolute certainty that this was where they were always meant to be.

Mikael was too young to have a role of his own but he squealed and made other happy noises in Maryse’s arms. Damian and Aurora both seemed proud of themselves while walking ahead the couple, scattering magical flower petals much like Magnus at their first wedding. Rafael appeared shy and excited while waiting for them at the altar with Brother Zachariah. The man greeted them with a wide smile. “Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to celebrate a bond that has proven itself stronger than any force attempting to tear it apart. Today we celebrate love, life, happy memories and family.” With the final word Zachariah winked at Rafael, who grinned back. The Brother then focused on the couple. “You may now speak your vows.”

Alec went first, after a deep, shuddering breath. “Looking at you now, I remember the first time I saw you like it happened yesterday. I fought so hard against what clicked into place that day because I imagined that it was wrong, something to be ashamed of. Now...” The Inquisitor squeezed his hands. “Now I know what’s really worth fighting for. You’re my soulmate and my home. Whatever may come in the future, we’ll continue to always find our way back to each other. Thank you for bonding with me, so I can spend forever with you and our children. Thank you for being mine.”

Magnus caressed his beloved’s face with a tender hand. He was so choked up that it took a long moment before he managed to speak up. “Before we met, I was starting to believe that life had nothing left to offer me. That there’d be no more surprises, excitement and love. I was fading away without even realizing it. Until you and your arrow flew in and brought me back to life.” They pressed their foreheads together. “You’re my greatest adventure and my soulmate. Most days I still find it hard to believe that you’re mine. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me enough to bond with me forever.”

Several guests wiped their eyes. The pair barely noticed because to them the rest of the world was a distant thing. Zachariah had to clear his throat to get their attention. “Everyone here knows that the bond between you two is exceptional. We’re all glad that we’ve had the chance to make this journey with you. You may now finish the ceremony, with a new sign of your union.”

Knowing that it was his time to shine, Rafael stepped forward and handed a small box towards them. Alec’s eyes widened a fraction when the item was opened to reveal a stele. “Magnus, what...?” The man trailed off.

Magnus felt a twinkle lighting up his eyes. “Since we found out that Clary’s mysterious rune enabled our children, I began to wonder what other... side effects it might have. Turns out that combined with Asmodeus being a former angel, it gave me the ability to bear runes. Damian, Aurora and Mikael can bear them too, if they so wish.” His gaze softened still at his mate’s bafflement. “Now that I know... There’s one mark I want on my skin.”

Alec swallowed thickly. The man’s eyes shone under the magical lights. “Are you... Are you sure?” It wasn’t a simple matter, considering Magnus’ history with Shadowhunters.

But Magnus had spent weeks contemplating. He was sure. “You became immortal for me. You gave me, a Downworlder, your family ring. So yes, of course I want this with you.”

Magnus would’ve lied saying that it tickled but in comparison to what he obtained the momentary discomfort was nothing. Alec was heartwarmingly gentle and the Wedded Union rune... It actually looked quite beautiful against his skin. The pride in his alpha’s eyes made the new mark even more special to him.

Magnus did his best to be equally gentle and hated the couple of winces Alec didn’t manage to hide. But the final result and what it symbolized... It was far more than worth the ache to them both. They smiled at each other, impossibly feeling even more connected than before.

Neither noticed how Zachariah watched them fondly. “And now... It’s my pleasure and honor to pronounce you one. Again.”

While they kissed everyone, even Damian after pouting and growling, cheered. Mikael unleashed a burst of white magic that made the forest seem even more like a fairytale land. It came down seeming like snowflakes and illuminated them all with its otherworldly glow before fading away. In that moment it was easy to believe that angels themselves had blessed the renewed union.

Once the kiss was over Magnus forced himself to concentrate and turned to face the guests. “Now, it’s time to relocate. Because this part here was for us. The rest... It’s for you. You’ve all supported us through so much, stood by us despite your own struggles. We want to thank you for that in the most special place we know.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly they all stood inside the loft. Where Luke was healed and the desire between him and Alec gained new fire... Where they had their first time... Where they bonded... Where their twins were born... And those were only some special occasions.

The loft was fully ready for a party. Music played, there were all sorts of special treats from all over the world on offer and magical decorations made the place seem surreally beautiful. There was also a big pile of presents waiting for their guests.

“What is all this?” Clary inquired, stunned.

“With each other and our kids we have everything we need”, Alec explained. “That’s why we told you not to bring any gifts. But we wanted to pamper you all a little.”

“You shouldn’t have...”, Maryse began to protest.

Magnus cut her off gently. “I insisted and Alec agreed gladly. Because...” He watched Mikael in Maryse’s arms, Damian interacting with little Will and Aurora making funny faces with Izzy. He also saw Rafael and Luna holding hands, whispering quietly. “You all are the family I never expected to have. Nothing is enough to thank you for that but I want to try.”

The massive group hug that ensued spoke louder than any words could’ve.

/

Later Izzy, Simon, Alexandra and Maddox slept in a big family pile in the couple’s bed. After tucking Will in Clary and Jace made love, as did Luke and Maryse in their home. Andrew nodded off, to wake up and discover that the bed was empty. Somehow he managed to fall even more in love when he found Lorenzo teaching Luna how to make constellations with magic, because they couldn’t be seen in New York. Lydia went to Sylvester with cake and whispered ‘I love yous’. After they’d devoured the cake and each other she taught him how to dance. (No one else ever had and she wanted to teach him some of the sweeter things in life.) Catarina had all sorts of fancy plans but in the end, after watching Annie interact with Madzie and Mijo, she simply blurted it out.

“How would you feel about moving in with us?”

Annie stared at her. Then jumped to her arms and kissed her with enough passion to tackle them to the floor. It was a beyond clear answer.

As for Alec and Magnus... They tucked in all their precious babies, then retreated to bed. There they drew the second halves of the Wedded Union runes above each other’s hearts. It was like a puzzle had been completed and they smiled giddily at each other.

They’d definitely continue to face... challenges. Their bond would be tested numerous times. But there, basking in the feel of their new marks... They believed that they could conquer anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a second wedding? (grins) I couldn’t resist the rune thing because I know how much it’d mean to Alec.
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments mean more to me than you know.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. 
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	84. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass by and the Lightwood-Bane children grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that I had to skip an updating day! (winces) There was a very old story I wanted to update, for the sake of those precious few souls who still remember it. (smiles) BUT, here we are, again! We’ll see what my head cooked up for this time...
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much you being there means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Even after their beautiful, beyond magical second wedding recovering from Leyak’s vicious attack took time. Alec found it incredibly hard to let his husband out of his sight after coming so very close to losing him. And the fear of Magnus waking up without memories of him... Every morning he wondered if it’d ever fade away, as they woke up together and looked at each other. A couple of times a confused frown crossed Magnus’ face and Alec’s heart almost literally stopped for several seconds. To restart at his beloved’s adoring smile.

And Magnus... There were nights during which he actually suffered. When memories of Leyak, Amba and Asmodeus raged, nearly got the better of him. He did his best to hide it at first, telling himself that he’d already put Alec through too much. But a few times his mate woke up to him screaming in his sleep. Sometimes Izzy and especially Aurora reminded him so much of Amba that it was hard to breathe.

But while not all wounds can ever heal entirely, they can scar, start hurting less.

Six months after the... incident Alec was giving Magnus a back massage. They were naked, sated, content, felt perfectly safe. The alpha looked at the scars Leyak’s torture left on the omega’s back and decided that the moment was finally right. “These marks... Why did he give you these?” he murmured, hoping that he wasn’t crossing any invisible lines. Maybe his tender massaging motions were enough to keep his mate grounded.

Magnus stiffened but only for a few seconds. When the man spoke, his tone wasn’t exactly light but it also wasn’t strained. “It’s how Asmodeus marked all my siblings. But not me, because I was his... chosen one.” The man’s jawline tightened. “Asmodeus had wings, once, before he fell and became a Greater Demon. The scars were his sick way of giving us our own wings, to mark us as his.”

The thought nauseated Alec. To burn-mark one’s own children... “I can help you find a way to have them removed”, he offered.

“Actually... I had a different idea. I’m thinking about turning them into tattoos.” Magnus waved a hand and a sketch appeared. It was of those awful marks blossoming to battered but incredibly beautiful wings. “I don’t want our children to ever be ashamed of their roots. So I have to stop being ashamed of and hiding mine. I want to show them that we can be so much more than our heritage, that with some help and support we can overcome anything.” Magnus hesitated, waiting for his reaction. “What do you think?”

Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat. “The tattooed wings are beautiful”, he managed with difficulty. Their eyes met. “You’re beautiful.”

The massage was soon forgotten. Because the kisses they exchanged led to something far more intimate. Neither minded.

/

Mikael took his time before learning to walk properly and even if they never admitted it out loud his parents were worried. What if his far too early arrival to the world had lasting consequences, after all? Annie did her best to convince them that all kids developed differently and some just needed more time. Alec and Magnus weren’t exactly reassured, and the omega’s old, already buried guilt threatened to resurface.

Eventually it turned out that Annie was right. They discovered that Mikael could crawl when Alec was trying to babysit the atypically fussy boy while Magnus prepared a particularly tricky potion. The Shadowhunter’s panic threatened to escalate, especially because he remembered all too well how a black hole once sucked his mate. His chaotic thoughts came to a halt when he heard Magnus laughing. Dread transforming to curiosity, the alpha headed to investigate.

Magnus was indeed hard at work with the fickle potion. And he wasn’t alone. Mikael sat under the desk and greeted his daddy with a smile that was exactly like Magnus’ genuine one. (In that moment Alec’s heart thudded from how much he loved his youngest, who was a nearly perfect replica of his husband.) “Magic potion!” the little boy cheered.

The parents stared. Magnus was the first to recover and smiled fondly. “Now those were mighty first words.”

Alec’s eyes softened. “Are you surprised? He’s clearly taking heavily after you and you speak... I don’t even know how many languages. Of course he’s one for big words.” He clapped his hands together and grinned when their son copied the gesture. “This milestone calls for a party.”

Mikael’s eyes began to shine from excitement. “Party!” the child cheered, clearly liking the word as much as his papa did. When the toddler threw his hands into air marshmallows began to rain down on them.

Magnus was barely fast enough to salvage his potion before it would’ve been contaminated by the unexpected downpour. Still the warlock chuckled heartily. “You really are taking after me, aren’t you, Little Marshmallow?”

As a response Mikael started purring loudly.

As for their youngest starting to walk properly? Mikael took his time. But the moment his parents waited for finally happened when the child was a year and two months old. Alec and Magnus imagined that all their little ones were fast asleep and took a moment to themselves. They put on some music, ensured that it wasn’t too loud to disturb their children and started dancing. Slowly and tenderly, because it was the pace Alec was most comfortable with and both men enjoyed being close to each other. More swaying than actually dancing, they moved to the beautiful French song’s melody.

Suddenly Alec leaned to Magnus’ ear. “You know... I think we have audience.”

They both peered to the side to discover that Mikael had magicked his way out of his bed. The boy enjoyed the music as much as they did. Their son wasn’t only walking, he was dancing, copying their motions the best as he could without a partner.

The couple was touched beyond words. Eventually Alec outstretched an inviting hand. Mikael didn’t hesitate. Much faster than the pair had expected the little one rushed to them and squealed joyously when they picked him up. Sandwiched safely between them, Mikael grabbed a firm hold of them both and started purring yet again while the three continued to dance.

As a part of that particular story Magnus added the lyrics of the song to their memory book. Alec tried to ask him what they meant, numerous times. Magnus always refused to tell him and no matter how much Alec wanted to he didn’t look for a translation. Perhaps he could allow his husband that one adorable little secret.

Alec also knew another thing with absolute certainty. With his immortal family he had no regrets over becoming immortal. Because the kind of happiness and love he found... Some short decades of it would’ve been nowhere near enough.

/

Just like Mikael, their twins grew up quickly. Learned new skills and magic tricks. With each passing day Damian was more like Alec, inside and out. (Which, in some silly way, made Magnus love him even more.) Aurora’s appearance and personality continued to be a bizarre mixture of Magnus and Izzy. She loved almost everyone dearly and didn’t hesitate to show it. And there was absolutely nothing she was afraid of.

Rafael was still very shy and quite possibly would always be. With help from Magnus, Catarina, Brother Zachariah and even Lorenzo the boy learned better control over his magic. As well as the premonitions he still sometimes had. The more the child grew, the more he began to look like Ragnor. Sometimes it stung Magnus more than he would’ve cared to admit. If only his dear friend would’ve had the chance to raise his own son...

Like almost every young warlock Rafael sometimes lost control over his magic. Shortly after the boy’s sixth birthday Magnus received a call from daycare. A couple of Shadowhunter children had mocked the horns Rafael occasionally still failed to glamour. Magnus made it there just in time before his son would’ve lost control over his magic and portaled them to his bunker. There, in the safety of his arms where no harm could befall anyone, Rafael... snapped. Magnus shielded himself but simultaneously held on to his child while Rafael wailed and clung to him as red magic swirled like thunder.

“They... They mocked my horns”, Rafael sobbed miserably. “Said that... that they’re ugly, that I shouldn’t be in Alicante. But... They’re from my father...” The boy’s voice disappeared entirely.

Magnus held on tighter and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Then repeated words that once helped mend his shattered heart. “There’s nothing ugly about you, Little Cherub.” He caressed the horns. “Those are a part of what makes you who you are. Just like my eyes. And I love seeing them, because they remind me that I still have a piece of Ragnor with me.”

Rafael sniffled, his emotions and magic calming down. His hold on Magnus didn’t slacken, though. “... you tell me about him?” Rafael wanted to get to know Ragnor but the omega had a feeling that his son was often too shy to ask. Or perhaps imagined that Magnus would be hurt or insulted, might feel less loved.

Deciding to embrace the opportunity, Magnus nodded. “I’d love to.” He mused for a moment to come up with a child-friendly tale. “I’ve never told you that your father once came to this very city, determined to change it for the better. Like your daddy he didn’t care how many stupid people disagreed with him. He wanted to show them that this world is a better place with Downworlders and Shadowhunters working together. He and your daddy are my greatest inspirations.” He wished he got the chance to tell Ragnor that. (No matter how smug it would've made his friend.)

/

As time passed by it wasn’t just the Lightwood-Bane family going through changes.

The twins were celebrating their fourth birthday and having the time of their lives. How could they not, when their whole massive family took them to an amusement park for the very first time? Aurora loved the rides but pouted mightily upon discovering that she wasn’t allowed to go to the scariest ones. (She was big and brave enough!) Damian and Will, who’d grown up incredibly quickly, had some sort of a hide and seek game going on. (Which certainly kept Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary on their toes.)

Unfortunately not everyone was having fun. Alec and Magnus exchanged curious glances upon noticing tension between Lorenzo and Andrew. Something was definitely off with the two.

Eventually Magnus confronted Lorenzo at a remote corner of the amusement park, where the twins could stretch their magic a little. The younger warlock winced. “So it’s that obvious?”

Magnus nodded. He gave the other man a moment but spoke out when it became apparent that Lorenzo wouldn’t. “If it’s something I can help with, I’d love to. Otherwise I’m glad to just listen.”

Lorenzo hesitated before getting started, and accepted a flower Aurora brought to him with a smile. “Andrew... has been feeling unwell lately. There’s something wrong with him. He’s been trying to hide it, which irritated me, led to me getting on his nerves by being overprotective and we... exchanged words this morning.”

“You mean you fought.” Magnus understood. Both their inbuilt desire to protect those they loved had led to several frustrated fights between him and Alec. He mused for a moment, an inkling suspicion rising in his mind. “I believe that you should be having this conversation with Andrew, calmly this time. But now that you’re having it with me... Can you describe to me how, exactly, he’s been unwell?”

Elsewhere Alec and Andrew were watching over Rafael and Luna, who were exploring a petting zoo hand in hand. “I hate worrying him and especially fighting with him”, Andrew sighed with a grimace. “But lately I’ve just felt so... on the edge. The almost daily nausea isn’t helping.”

The realization hit Alec very suddenly. Just as it occurred to him that there was something strange to the omega's scent. “I think you should talk with Lorenzo, explain to him how you’ve been feeling. And... I think you should buy a pregnancy test.”

The look that took over Andrew’s face was priceless.

/

It’s funny, really, how a single, simple item can captivate a person’s whole attention. Such as a stick covered in urine. Andrew and Lorenzo stared at the recently taken pregnancy test, both practically holding their breaths.

“What if it’s positive?” Andrew whispered under his breath. Perhaps it was foolish to be scared. Or understandable. This could change their lives forever! “We’ve... We’ve thought that... this couldn’t be in the cards for us.”

“Well.” Lorenzo shrugged. “You and Luna... You’re the best surprises I’ve had in my whole long life. I wished for nothing more. But this, possibly having a biological child with you...” The warlock smiled at him. “It’d be beyond my wildest dreams.”

How was Andrew supposed to not smile back? He shook his head. “How did I deserve you?”

Lorenzo snorted. “Are you seriously asking? I’m the lucky one of us.”

Their hearts thumped from affection and nervous excitement. They knew of Alec and Magnus’ kids, of course. And Ragnor managed to conceive Rafael. Perhaps fate or angels wanted to grant them a miracle, too.

They leaned closer to each other with every intention to kiss. Until a small alert sound came from Andrew’s phone, indicating that the test was ready. For a few moments they stared at each other, gathering courage. Then turned their heads.

Two pink lines looked back at them, indicating a positive result. Only Luna, sleeping in her room, kept them for screaming out of joy. This time they kissed, with enough passion to tackle them to the floor.

/

In a different home Lightwood-Banes were tucking in their little ones. Rafael, the big one of their bunch, brushed his teeth meticulously, hugged his parents goodnight and retreated to his bed with their two cats following like puppies. (Just that once Church didn’t pretend that he hated it.) Alec’s chest constricted at the realization of how quickly their precious babies were growing.

Mikael fell asleep the second they came home but woke up groggily to Alec placing him to his bed. The Shadowhunter smiled at his youngest. “Hey, there. It’s already bedtime so you can go back to sleep. Do you want me to leave your nightlight on?”

Mikael shook his head. “I can do it, daddy.” The boy snapped his fingers in a very, very familiar dramatic fashion. A tiny spark of white magic came out, forming a nightlamp the shape of a peacock they saw that day. The child’s golden cat eyes watched him with pride and joy. “See? I learned it.”

Alec was in awe from how much it was like looking at a child version of Magnus. His heart full of love, he kissed his son’s forehead. “You... are definitely something magical”, he praised. “Goodnight.”

“G’night, daddy.”

By the time Mikael curled up to sleep, mimicking Magnus’ favorite sleeping position, Aurora was ready. She sat obediently on the edge of her bed and gave Alec a big hug as soon as he was close enough. “Did you have a fun birthday?” the man inquired.

Aurora nodded enthusiastically. “Can we go back to the zoo tomorrow? I wanna see the birds again.”

Alec bit back a groan. He should’ve known that she’d get too excited... “Maybe not tomorrow. Papa and I have work, remember? But soon.”

Aurora pouted, then yawned. It seemed that she was too tired to argue about the matter. She went on after laying down, her eyes already half-mast. “Can we have a penguin? Just one? It wouldn’t be any trouble, I’d look after it.”

“I’m sorry, Rora, but a penguin wouldn’t be happy here. And it’d get lonely, they need other penguins for company.” Alec ruffled the little girl’s hair tenderly. “Now off to Dreamland with you, Birthday Girl. See you tomorrow.”

Aurora mumbled something incomprehensible and was out like light.

It seemed that Damian hadn’t been ready for bed yet. Alec winced, knowing how difficult their middle son could be during bedtime, and began to search for his absent child. He found Damian and Magnus from the balcony, both their eyes fixed on the city spreading below. “... that where I’ll train to be a Shadowhunter?” their son inquired. “And learn to shoot arrows like daddy?”

Magnus nodded. “That’s right. But you’re still just a child, Little Blueberry. That’s all many years in the future.”

Not for the first time Alec was baffled by how much Damian’s pout was like his own. “I’m big already! And... I wanna protect you, Rora, Mike, Rafe and daddy.”

Magnus kissed Damian’s head, making the boy purr. (The mage was the only one allowed to do that.) “I’m very happy to have such a devoted protector. But let’s agree that we’ll wait until you’re older.” A companionable silence followed. “You’ve inherited those protective instincts from your daddy. Have I ever told you the story of how I first met him?”

Alec retreated with a smile on his lips to give the two some privacy.

An our later, with their children sleeping soundly, Alec and Magnus gasped and moaned while making love. Admiring and pleasuring the beautiful, magical man who stole his heart and gave him a family, Alec couldn’t believe his luck. Nor was he able to smother a tiny spark of fear.

After everything they’d gone through, Alec couldn’t help dreading what evil things would befall his family next.

A few days later he received a message from Andrew just as he was setting a dinner table with Magnus. ‘ _I’m sorry to do this on such short notice but I need a couple of days off. Annie did a scan this afternoon. She couldn’t find a heartbeat._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are growing up so fast! Aaaaw, Malec makes pretty good parents, don’t they? (smiles) But oh no, poor Reyhill! To lose a spark of life just after having found out it exists. (sniffles)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? Worth the wait? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS nurture my typing groove and make my days brighter.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	85. A Rough Road to Becoming a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Lorenzo struggle to cope with a loss. The fifth birthday part of the twins is a wild affair. And once again a wedding is celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a freaking giant. But I couldn’t leave out anything. (giggles)
> 
> A million thank yous for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy you being there makes me. (HUGS) It’s been a long, insane right. And we still have a few ups and downs left...
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS CENTERED HEAVILY AROUND LORENZO AND ANDREW. I truly hope that you won’t mind, but considering the circumstances those two deserved some spotlight...

Over the course of his long, long life Lorenzo had suffered great many losses. There was a point at which he imagined that no more pain could possibly be inflicted upon him. Until Annie’s scan revealed that the miracle he created with Andrew was gone.

Lorenzo’s own anguish was one thing. Watching a light go out in Andrew’s eyes as the news sunk in... That was a new level of agony.

“Papi?” Luna’s worried voice caught his attention in the middle of absentminded dinner-making. “Is dad still sick? I just checked, he’s in bed.”

While Lorenzo’s response to their loss was steeling himself to remain strong, throwing himself to work and keeping himself as busy as possible, Andrew... shut down entirely. As soon as they came home from meeting Annie the omega curled up on their bed and had remained there since, seeming barely aware of the world around him. That was three days ago. Lorenzo hadn’t wanted to burden Luna with the knowledge of what actually happened so he settled for explaining that Andrew was ill. Wasn’t it technically true? (Pains of the heart were often the worst illnesses of all.) “I’m afraid so, _ángel_ ”, he sighed. “I’m making my special soup. Perhaps that’ll help.” Admittedly, after three days of failing to get Andrew to eat anything he was starting to lose hope.

“Can I chop the carrots?” Luna offered, and after his nod of approval Lorenzo watched with pride how she used her magic to get the job done. Then he got lost into cooking and bleak thoughts. Until without a warning a kiss was placed on his cheek. It made him smile for the first time in three days. “Well, thank you. What did I deserve that for?”

“You looked sad. I wanted to give you a special healing kiss, like you give me whenever I’m sad.” Luna watched him with a frown. “Did it help?”

Lorenzo nodded. He didn’t have the heart to point out that there were aches a simple kiss couldn’t erase. “It certainly did. Now, why don’t you set the table? After we’ve eaten, I’ll check if dad feels like having some soup.”

Their bedroom was dark when Lorenzo entered but he could just make out a lump under the covers. Biting his lip to suppress a heavy sigh, the warlock sat to the edge of the bed and caressed his beloved’s unruly hair. “Andrew, please...” His voice cracked. “You must eat something.”

Andrew shook his head, not opening his eyes. “... not hungry ...”, the younger man murmured, then produced a whimper. “I’m sorry.” They both knew that the apology wasn’t for lack of appetite.

Lorenzo shook his head. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault”, he swore. Already knowing that his words echoed on deaf ears.

In that moment Lorenzo finally admitted to himself that they couldn’t do this alone anymore. After leaving the room he called the only people who might be able to help, possibly understood their situation. An hour later Alec and Magnus appeared, with Rafael along so the boy could distract Luna from seeing and hearing too much.

While Magnus headed to the other omega Alec stayed with him. To possibly both their surprise the Shadowhunter approached him and wrapped his arms around him. The embrace... Realizing that there was someone he could lean on in his grief, someone he didn’t have to stay strong for...

Lorenzo clung to the other alpha and let himself be vulnerable in front of someone who wasn’t his husband. In the middle of the breakdown he could’ve sworn that he felt a tiny, cool hand caressing his cheek. It made him cry harder.

/

Andrew lost his parents when he was only three, so he had very few memories of them. (When he was older, he learned that it was a mission gone wrong. They never stood a chance against a demon.) Andrew was raised among the Institute’s other orphans and while he sometimes missed his parents soon that became the only life he knew. Before long he had next to no memory traces of what it was like to be a part of a family. And once it became clear that he was gay he abandoned all hope of ever having a family of his own. Which was incredibly painful because his omega biology made him crave for a mate and children. Over the years Andrew managed to convince himself that he didn’t deserve a family because there was something fundamentally wrong with him. Because his desires were wrong.

Then Lorenzo came along. Followed by their little angel Luna. And Andrew began to wonder if he’d just been waiting for the right family to find him. Discovering that he was miraculously pregnant made his whole foolish dream come true.

Andrew didn’t even consider that he might be pregnant before seeing the test result because until then he’d been convinced that he didn’t deserve such joy. After that he began to hope that perhaps he was a proper omega, after all. Able to provide his alpha with a biological child. Perhaps he deserved the miracle.

Then he found out that the spark of life had gone out right after he and Lorenzo found out it existed. Somewhere along the way the baby he carried faded away, without him having any idea. His body failed him, he failed his child. He’d never felt so empty, carved hollow.

Grief can have a devastatingly heavy weight on one’s heart and soul. After he and Lorenzo came back from the sad meeting with Annie Andrew slept. Then slept some more, to find that he only felt more fatigued. It got so bad that even talking was a challenge and crawling out of the bed for more than a quick bathroom pitstop was out of the question.

Lorenzo slept beside him every night. (Well, what little the warlock slept.) But there was a new, awful distance between them. The worst were those times when Lorenzo sobbed quietly and he couldn’t help bring himself to share those tears. (What kind of a parent didn’t cry over the loss of their child?) A couple of times Luna also crawled to the bed and plastered her still small body tightly against him. (As though attempting to lend him her strength.) Andrew was barely able to react to them and the thought that he failed them, too, made him feel even more miserable.

It was like a piece of him died with the child he never got to meet and he had no idea if he’d ever feel properly alive again.

Andrew had no idea how long passed until someone other than Lorenzo or Luna entered the room. Magnus sat to the edge of the bed, not touching but close enough for him to feel the other’s body heat. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Andrew”, Magnus murmured softly, obviously meaning every word.

Andrew swallowed hard. His voice came out small and hoarse from disuse. “The baby and Lorenzo... I failed them.”

Magnus shook his head, he sensed it without looking. “No, you didn’t. For some reason this special baby was needed elsewhere. Perhaps the little one will be a guardian angel watching over the three of you.”

That though... was actually comforting, in a small way. Andrew rubbed at his bleary eyes harshly. “Annie... She said that I’m healthy, that when I’m ready another pregnancy should be possible. But... What if I’m never ready?” At the moment even the thought made his stomach turn. “Magnus, I can’t... I can’t go through this again”, he whimpered.

Magnus lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Then you won’t. It’ll be just the three of you. But now isn’t the time to make that decision. Now you need to let yourself mourn this loss, with your alpha beside you. I also need you to know that you two aren’t alone is this. Whatever you and Lorenzo need, Alec and I are here for you.” A ring decorated hand squeezed his shoulder. “And if you feel like you need a professional to talk to, I know an excellent therapist specialized in alphas and omegas who can help.”

Andrew nodded. He still felt incredibly drained but having another omega telling him that this wasn’t his fault... It helped. “Magnus... Thank you.” He grimaced, twisting himself enough to meet the other’s eyes. “I never apologized for how I treated you at the beginning, did I?”

Magnus shook his head with a smile. “It’s all in the past. And I can hardly blame you for harboring some little feelings for Alec for a moment.” The man went on at his look of horror. “Don’t worry, he and Lorenzo have no idea, nor do they ever need to have. The important thing is that we both found the mates we were meant to. And we must do everything in our power to fight for them.”

A couple of hours later Magnus and Alec had taken Luna along for a sleepover. Slowly, unsure if he could trust his feet, Andrew hauled himself out of the bed and began to search for his husband. Based on how dark the house was it had to be a fairly late evening. Yet Lorenzo was hard at work with some potion.

Andrew watched with an aching heart how Lorenzo muttered frustrated Spanish curse words and eventually literally pulled at his own hair. The man’s whole body shook while he tossed away the failed attempt, then tried to start again. Only to lean against the desk and grab it so hard that Lorenzo’s knuckles turned white.

Andrew approached slowly, testing the air. But of course Lorenzo wanted him close. Sensing him near, the older man turned and waited for him to make his move. Andrew wrapped his arms around his mate, held on tight. As soon as Lorenzo returned the embrace the Shadowhunter started to cry for the first time since their loss. Seconds later the alpha was crying too and tightened his hold on him still. While the late evening darkened to a night they mourned together in each other’s safe arms.

That was where their healing began.

/

Quite soon after that Rafael started at the school for warlock children Lorenzo opened. The boy’s nervousness was palpable, even though each of his hands held tightly to one of his parents’. “So... Luna will be here? And lots of other nice kids?”

Magnus nodded. “That’s right, Little Cherub. So just be your own, charming self and you’ll make a lot of good friends here.”

Rafael nodded but couldn’t hide his still fried nerves. “I wish you could come with me”, the boy admitted quietly.

“Silly child.” Magnus ensured that no one was watching before kissing the top of his son’s head. (He didn't want to tarnish his oldest's reputation in case school-mates were nearby.) “Of course I’ll be there with you, even if you can’t see me. And so will daddy. We can’t wait to hear all about your magical first day.”

Alec nodded. “That’s right. And if anyone says anything hurtful to you, they have me to answer to.”

“Not if I turn them into toads first”, Magnus countered.

Rafael smiled, most of his anxiety easing. By then they’d reached the school, which was a beautiful old mansion at a very expensive part of New York. Holding hands with Andrew by the building’s gate, Luna was already waiting. Rafael let go of their hands gently and hugged them goodbye. Then the child took a deep breath, squeezed his lunchbox tightly to his chest and began to march determinedly towards a new, exciting adventure. Both parents’ hearts constricted at the sight of their son walking away.

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus upon hearing a tiny sniffle. “Hey. No tears, we promised.” (Like he would’ve been one to talk, with how choked up he was...) He went on after a quick but sweet little kiss. “Are you okay?”

Magnus snorted. “No, and neither are you.” The warlock pouted and leaned his head against his shoulder. “Our babies aren’t babies anymore.”

Alec swallowed against a lump in his throat. “I know”, he muttered quietly. It took a while before he dared to attempt speaking. “Ice-cream?”

“A lot of it.” Magnus groaned while wiping his eyes. “I can’t pick up the twins and Mikael from your mother’s shop like this.”

“Nonsense, you’re beautiful.” Alec went on before Magnus could deem him biased. “Rafe will be alright, you know? He’s a tough and smart kid.”

“I know.” Magnus sighed dramatically, immensely grateful for his beloved’s support. “But I still wish you’d let me look into that spell that’d stop him from aging.” He was only half joking.

/

To both their surprise therapy helped Andrew and Lorenzo immensely. A couple of months after their loss, while he watched his omega and daughter checking her homework together, Lorenzo realized that he was ready to try again. In fact, the need to have another little one was so strong that it caught him by surprise. He didn’t voice his desire, though, because he could tell that Andrew was far from ready. He wasn’t going to push his mate after seeing the toll their loss took on the omega. He feared that Andrew wouldn’t survive another faded spark.

As it was they focused on each other and Luna, along with their busy professional duties. Their relationship took some time to return to what it once was. They never once considered giving up on each other and never stopped giving one another casual, affectionate touches. But it took a while before a certain level of intimacy returned. _After_ it took almost a month before their kisses became more than quick little pecks. Shortly after a sad three-month anniversary they finally made love again. (For the first time they took great care to use protection to avoid another... bittersweet surprise.) On that day their bond practically sang from joy.

Eventually the Lightwood-Bane twins were celebrating their fifth birthday at a zoo and the pair couldn’t help looking back on the day they found out they were expecting. Andrew was atypically quiet and Lorenzo braced himself for the worst, very aware of the distress radiating through their bond. Not for the first nor last time his mate surprised him. “I... I think I’m ready.” Andrew swallowed hard. His eyes were on Magnus and Mikael while the papa kissed his son’s cheek after a successful magic trick. (Which made Damian, who was never far from his papa, growl out of jealousy. Another magic trick from Mikael made the older child forget about his upset and grin. Magnus hugged the two simultaneously, showing that he had more than enough love for them both, and the boys started purring loudly.) “I want to try again. I want Luna to have a sibling.”

Lorenzo’s heart took a leap out of joy. He nuzzled his husband’s cheek tenderly with his nose. “Then let’s try again.”

They started trying immediately at a dark corner of a massive aquarium-building. Earlier Lorenzo scoffed that it was ‘typical Bane’ to have the entire zoo closed for an afternoon because of a private event. He wasn’t complaining anymore.

/

They weren’t the only couple to make a big decision that day.

Meerkats were Annie’s favorite animals in the whole world. Madzie and Mijo were playing happily with other kids so she and Catarina headed to the enclosure of her favorites. Annie frowned when she saw a pathway of purple and red flower petals paving their way there. “What... in the world...?”

Catarina grinned and kissed her cheek. She seemed strangely nervous. “Why don’t you go and find out?”

Confused and curious, Annie approached. For a few moments she admired the meerkats, which were fooling around and running. Then she noticed the two words that’d been written to the opposite wall. ‘ _WILL YOU_ ’ “Cat...!” She turned and her heart jumped to her throat.

Catarina was on one knee, offering her the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. The woman had never appeared so beautiful and vulnerable to her. “Marry me?”

Several meerkats observed keenly as Annie sputtered a ‘yes’ before the women got lost to a long, languid kiss.

/

As Alec and Magnus had dreaded, the kids got too excited about the zoo. Especially with the sugary treats Simon kept sneaking them, too soft-hearted to say ‘no’ to their pleas. By the time they made it home Mikael was nauseous from too much candy, Damian was over-stimulated enough to be even grouchier than usual and Aurora attempted to smuggle in a rabbit from the petting zoo. Rafael was simply done with all the hassle and hid into his room with Church as soon as he could.

Alec would never admit especially to Jace that it took him an hour to catch the rabbit, which was chased by a wildly excited Chairman. After finally containing the beast he made Aurora portal it and him to the zoo because it was the animal’s home. He also made her apologize to the two members of staff who were on duty during their party. (Behind her back he reprimanded them for being incompetent enough to let a five-year-old steal one of their charges. He was intimidating enough to make them forget that his family should probably be banned for life.)

Aurora apologized to him, too, once they made it home. “Daddy?” His daughter grinned more brightly than the sun itself. “I had the best birthday. Though I couldn’t keep the bunny.”

Alec poked at her nose, forcing his expression to remain stern. “That, young lady, wasn’t your bunny to keep. Even if it’s your birthday.” He ruffled her hair. (She hated it as much as Magnus did.) “Now go hug Chairman. Then you can play with Dami until dinner time. And if you don’t smuggle in any more animals this whole year, you can get your own pet for your next birthday.” He hoped dearly that he wouldn’t come to regret saying that.

Aurora nodded excitedly and hugged him before dashing out of the room, her eyes shining from joy over the promise. “Dami, Dami! Daddy said that I can have a pet!”

By some miracle Magnus had gotten Damian to calm down during his absence. After making sure that the twins were playing in a manner that wouldn’t destroy the loft Alec headed to the room of his three youngest. Magnus was there with Mikael. “... feeling better, now?”

“Yes, papa.” Mikael pouted dramatically. (If it wasn’t a copy of Magnus’ pout Alec didn’t know what was.) “Sorry I was sick on you.”

“Happens to the best of us, Little Marshmallow.” Magnus kissed the boy’s forehead. “Now take a tiny nap. Daddy and I will wake you up for dinner.”

“Okay, papa.” Mikael yawned and rubbed soothing circles on his upset stomach. “... ‘want more dancing for my birthday. And glitter, too. I wanna sparkle.”

Magnus could barely contain his laughter. (Alec pressed a fist against his lips to control himself.) “I think that can be arranged.”

Once in the kitchen the pair exchanged a kiss. “One of them stole a bunny from a zoo. One of them disappeared for over half an hour, then started growling at pretty much everyone because he was upset over us finding him so soon. One of them looked at a goat’s horns and exclaimed that he ‘has those, too’ in front of a staff member. And one of them threw up on me.” Magnus sounded incredibly amused. “Is it strange that I consider this the perfect birthday?”

Alec shook his head. “No.” He wrapped his arms around his mate’s waistline and pulled the smaller man close. “I wouldn’t trade this insanity for anything.”

Magnus chuckled while opening a can of tomato sauce. Then wiggled his rear closer. “Keep that up and you’ll have to come up with a story of why the dinner is late for our little ones.”

Alec shrugged almost smugly, eyes on his beloved’s behind. “I’m pretty good at coming up with stories for them by now. And I’m not hungry for pasta.”

Soon there was sauce in many places where it didn’t belong.

/

It turned out that getting pregnant a second time was far more challenging than the first surprise. Nine months and seven negative tests after the twins’ birthday Lorenzo and Andrew were starting to lose hope. Perhaps a biological child just wasn’t meant to be for them.

At least that very day they were distracted pleasantly by the wedding of Annie and Catarina. The women kept it small because Mijo would never be comfortable with crowds. Less than ten people participated to the ceremony held at a beautiful beach. No one had dry eyes while the women, both dressed in white, swore to spend whatever forever fate might grant them together.

Catarina swallowed thickly while caressing Annie’s cheek. “I’ve lived for a very long time, but... It wasn’t until I met you I felt true love.” Her hands shook while she slipped a white gold ring, made of eternity symbols, to place. “Come what may, my heart is yours forever.”

Annie wasn’t any less emotional. She barely managed to speak her own vows. “You and our kids are the three loves of my life.” Her hands were surprisingly steady as she slipped a ring matching hers to place. “Every beat of my heart is for you. And regardless of however long I may be able to stay physically, my soul will be yours forever.”

Shortly after that they had a wedding reception at the newlyweds’ apartment. Lorenzo frowned when Andrew refused a glass of champagne, appearing nauseous. “Are you alright?”

Andrew nodded, suddenly seeming nervous. “More than alright.” His husband hesitated and made sure that no one was listening to them. “I was supposed to tell you as a special surprise after the wedding. I’ve... felt queasy for a few days and my heat’s late. So yesterday I went to see Annie. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case it would’ve been another disappointment.”

Lorenzo began to feel lightheaded. Breathing was a challenge. “But... It wasn’t?”

Slowly yet surely a wide smile appeared to Andrew’s face. “It wasn’t. She took a blood test to confirm it. I... didn’t want a scan, though.” Suddenly the mighty soldier of the Clave appeared very vulnerable. “I need my alpha by my side for that.”

A couple of minutes later Magnus asked them worriedly if something was wrong after noticing that they were crying while hugging tightly. Lorenzo sputtered that weddings just made him emotional. (So what if the little lie was a blow at his pride?)

The following day, just before heading to her honeymoon, Annie performed the scan. Lorenzo and Andrew held their breaths while waiting anxiously. The little being who appeared to the screen after a torturous wait was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen. And the strong, fast heartbeat was without a doubt the most amazing thing they’d ever heard.

Annie’s eyes were moist and relieved while she smiled brightly at them. “Congrats, you two. You’re going to be parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! FINALLY we have a baby on the way. (BEAMS) LOL, Lightwood-Bane kids sure are good at keeping their parents busy! And we had a wedding, too! What a busy chapter. (In case you're wondering, Annie isn't immortal. She and Catarina are betas.)
> 
> Soooo... Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


	86. Of Babies, Puppies and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several chaotic days, one very usual birthday surprise and a lot of love is on the menu for the Lightwood-Bane family. In the meantime Andrew and Lorenzo are nervous and excited about their pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! For a while I was sure that I’d have to disappoint you guys AGAIN. But here we are! (BEAMS)
> 
> Thank you, SO MUCH, for your comments, love and support! (HUGS) I can’t believe that it’s been over 80 chapters. Every single one of you who has been sticking around this far is a treasure to me.
> 
> Awkay, then.... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus woke up to sensing that someone was staring at him. There was also a weight on top of him, a tiny body clinging to him like a koala. A smile appeared to his lips but he didn’t open his eyes. “It’s too early to be awake, Little Blueberry.”

“Shadowhunters wake up early. Daddy said so”, Damian insisted. “How did you know it was me?”

Magnus cracked one eye open. “It’s special papa magic. I always know when one of my babies is near.” Damian’s unimpressed expression was identical to Alec’s and the warlock pursed his lips. “You don’t think so?”

Damian yawned. “... not a baby”, the boy insisted. “... am a big boy now. Almost a Shadowhunter.”

Magnus couldn’t stop his heart from constricting at that. Shadowhunters began to train from a very early age. He wasn’t ready to think about that. Didn’t want to imagine his little boy carrying weapons, chasing demons and heading to horribly dangerous missions. He gulped down the sudden lump in his throat and tightened his hold on his child. “Can you be my baby-boy for five more minutes?”

Damian huffed but didn’t try to break free from his hold. “Fine. If you magic crepes for breakfast.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that. “Crepes? That’s all you want in this whole wide world?”

“Uh huh”, Damian mumbled, clinging to him more tightly.

They stayed like that for exactly those five minutes before heading towards kitchen, hand in hand. The rest of the family was already there. Cats included. While Rafael gave them food Chairman spun around the boy’s legs like a hurricane, Church kept his distance as though not caring about the whole affair.

Mikael greeted him with a bright smile. The child was covered in green, brightly sparkling glitter and seemed very proud of himself. “’morning, papa.”

“Don’t ask”, Alec cautioned once they’d kissed each other. “He was like that almost right after waking up. Said that he wanted to sparkle today.”

Magnus shrugged. “Well. There are days when one absolutely must sparkle.” To emphasize his point, he snapped his fingers. Golden glitter appeared on his hair and eyelids, making Mikael squeal and clap in delight.

Alec groaned. “Great. You’re encouraging him.”

Magnus snorted. “Oh, stop being a grumpy Shadowhunter. You love having the men in your life covered in glitter.”

Alec rolled his eyes but his smirk gave him away.

That was when Magnus noticed the charred remains of... something in the sink. (How did he miss the stench of something burning?) His eyebrow bounced up. “Dare I ask?”

“Daddy almost burned the kitchen again”, Aurora, who’d been setting the table with magic, reported.

Magnus groaned. “Really, Alexander? Again? That’s the fifth time this...”

“I know, I know.” Alec scowled. “It’s not my fault that our kitchen hates me.”

Magnus didn’t even try to fight back a smile. “And they say that I’m over-dramatic...” Decision made, he clapped his hands together. “We need to air this apartment a little.” Now that he’d noticed the burned smell it was overwhelming. He opened the balcony’s door with magic, knowing that the cats would beeline there immediately after eating. As for their home’s human population... “How would you all feel about having a breakfast in Paris?”

All their children, even Damian, cheered. While the little ones were too excited to pay attention Alec whispered in his ear. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to take the kids along? You know how we get in Paris.”

Magnus gave his husband a look that said very clearly ‘I dare you’ – much like on their first date while they played pool.

Alec nodded and seemed to fidget. “Okay, okay. Yeah. Let’s play.” The subtle but deliberate hand brushing at a very delicate part of Magnus announced that the Inquisitor intended to play dirty.

They all did enjoy the breakfast. (Although it was quite the adventure with their precious children’s tendency to create chaos.) But afterwards the pair barely managed to get their kids to a sitter before the need to ravish each other thoroughly got too much to control. Their heat of passion ended up breaking their kitchen table. (Which bruised Magnus and further convinced Alec that the room hated him. They both enjoyed themselves far too much to actually mind, though.)

It was the perfect Sunday morning.

/

For understandable reasons Andrew and Lorenzo kept the pregnancy a secret for quite long. Or attempted to, anyway. It all came out one sunny afternoon, while Andrew was going through a pile of reports with Alec.

It happened out of the blue, when Andrew least expected it. The tiny but unmissable ‘tap, tap’ sensation in his stomach... It sent a jolt of ice-cold panic through him. The Shadowhunter’s hand flew to his stomach and he literally stopped breathing while his heart raced.

The previous time he lost a baby he didn’t feel it, not even the slightest whisper of a warning. What if this was another loss? What if another spark of life was going out?

With a great deal of difficulty he distinguished Alec calling his name. “... ‘rew! Andrew! What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Andrew swallowed laboriously. “I... There was something in my stomach. Like tapping.”

“Oh.” Alec didn’t appear sad or pitying when he finally met the taller man’s gaze. Instead there was happiness and sympathy. “That’s a good thing, you know? It’s the baby moving. Magnus said that it felt just like that at first with the twins and Mikael.”

The wave of relief was dizzying and overwhelming. Andrew kept his hand on his stomach, only then becoming aware of the tiny curve that’d appeared without him noticing it. He fought to get his breathing and thoughts under control until something registered. “How... did you know?”

“I’m an alpha, remember? I started catching your scent a couple of weeks after Catarina and Annie got married. Magnus noticed, too. We haven’t said anything because it’s been obvious that you and Lorenzo wanted to keep this to yourselves.” Alec gave him a few moments to digest that. “Now that it’s out in the open... Congratulations. You two seriously deserve this.”

For the first time Andrew started to believe that.

Andrew went home and called Lorenzo to come there, too, because he needed his mate and couldn’t focus on work. After dinner they finally told Luna that she’d be a big-sister. She squealed from joy and hugged them both. Later that evening the couple lay in each other’s arms in their bed. Although it was too early for Lorenzo to feel any movements the knowledge that their little one was in there, making their presence known, alive, mobile and well... It filled both their anxious hearts with hope and joy.

That night they fell asleep with their hands joined on Andrew’s barely visible bump.

/

A couple of days later the twins turned six. This time Alec and Magnus decided to celebrate at a tiny, private beach. It was sunny and beyond beautiful. Palm trees, exotic flowers, plenty of crystal-clear shallow water, white sand as far as eye could see... It was the ideal location for their whole family’s bunch of rambunctious children.

It was a chaotic, at times maddening and perfect day. Everyone was having a good time, including Sylvester who’d started to accompany Lydia to such special events. Even all the children being high on sugar didn’t succeed in ruining the day.

And then Aurora’s shout came from the forest line. “Daddy! Papa! I found a puppy!”

The parents exchanged a baffled look. How could there be a puppy in such a place? Their daughter’s report was correct, though. By the opening of a deep, dark cave they hadn’t noticed before she petted a small, pitch-black dog that had a lot of long fur.

Aurora’s eyes shone. “Daddy, you said that I could have a pet if I’ve behaved. I want this puppy.”

Alec almost answered until he noticed how tense Magnus was. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“That puppy... It’s no ordinary dog.” Magnus’ eyes were alarmed. “It’s from a demon realm.”

It was Alec’s turn to feel alarm. “Is it dangerous?” As if to answer his question the puppy licked their daughter’s face, making her giggle. The canine’s fluffy double-tails wagged excitedly.

“I... don’t think so.” Magnus didn’t seem entirely reassured. “But we don’t know how it would behave at home or how big it’ll get.”

“He’s a good boy, you’ll see! And I’ll train him.” Aurora’s gaze was begging with them. “He came to me, he chose me. I can’t abandon him, it’s his birthday, too.” (How could she possibly know that, or was she making things up? The latter didn’t sound like their girl.)

“We can’t abandon him just because he was born in hell”, Rafael insisted, without a doubt thinking about his own trip to hell and resurrection.

Alec and Magnus were out of arguments. “If he bites anyone, even once, he leaves”, Alec insisted. Trying to maintain at least some semblance of authority. "We can't have a dangerous pet."

Aurora beamed at them. “He won’t bite. I promise.” She hugged the strange animal so tightly that it was a miracle the poor thing wasn’t smothered. “Let’s go home!” she squealed.

Church greeted their new addition with a hiss, to receive a lick aimed at his nose in return. The cat huffed and stalked off. Chairman and the dog spent an hour chasing after each other before the puppy sought out Aurora, lay down at her feet, yawned and nodded off. It turned out that Alec and Magnus had no reason to worry. The hellhound was the perfect fit with their unique family. After several shady antics he was named Rasputin. (Magnus claimed to have a lot of... colorful memories of the man. Alec was left wondering if his husband was serious or playing with him.)

/

A few weeks later Andrew and Lorenzo faced a particularly exciting scan. A grin appeared to Annie’s lips almost as soon as she’d gotten started. “Well, since it seems that your little one is happy to cooperate... Would you like to know the gender?”

The pair hadn’t really discussed it in beforehand. But they both exclaimed simultaneously, squeezing each other’s hand tenderly. “Yes!”

Annie turned the screen towards them. “See that? You two are going to have another little princess to dote.”

Pregnancy exhausted Andrew to a point where the Shadowhunter fell asleep quickly that night. Lorenzo remained wide awake and alert, his alpha instincts purring and roaring to protect at the same time. His hand was under his husband’s shirt, rubbing loving circles on the bump that’d grown noticeably over the past three weeks or so. “It took a while before you were gifted to us. We were starting to lose hope.” His voice cracked briefly. “But now you’re finally there. Can you feel how much we love you already? We can’t wait to meet you so we can make sure that you’ll get the best life you can possibly have.”

Perhaps their unborn daughter heard them. Because without a warning a kick was aimed at his hand. Lorenzo stared, baffled by experiencing it for the first time. Happy tears filled his eyes when the baby kicked again, more gently this time. As though trying to grab his hand.

It seemed that she couldn’t wait to meet them, either.

/

In the meantime Alec woke up to an empty bed. He groaned grumpily before forcing himself up. His inspection revealed that Rafael’s room was empty as well. The alpha found his whole wide world from the room of his three youngest.

As he often did Rafael had wanted to sleep with his siblings. Church had slumped gracelessly on top of the boy and snored, Chairman was curled up against the child far more elegantly. Aurora and Rasputin lay side by side like the inseparable duo they’d already proven themselves to be. His daughter murmured something incomprehensible in her sleep and the hellhound emitted a pleased, purr-like sound at every syllable. Damian pouted, or perhaps concentrated hard, while slumbering and the boy’s legs twitched as though he was trying to run. Mikael slept with a smile on his face, a glow of white magic surrounding him. (Just how powerful would their youngest be one day?)

Magnus watched their children with worried eyes before greeting him with a sheepish grin. “I’m aware that I’m a fool. But... We’ve been through so much, and it’s been so calm for years, now. Sometimes I just... I can’t help but wonder how long it’ll last. Especially after... certain type of dreams.”

Alec understood too well. Sometimes he questioned his luck, too, as he watched his amazing, magical family. But with each new day he questioned less and appreciated more. He took his mate’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “Come on, kitten. Let’s go back to bed. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“What have I said about trying to make ‘kitten’ a thing?”

For just that once they simply slept. Safe and sound in each other’s arms, knowing that their kids were safe as well. Neither had bad dreams.

/

Clary was a good, devoted babysitter. But with a sudden and violent demon attack even she couldn’t avoid being late for picking Mikael up from daycare. The boy waited obediently outside the building. Where the daycare’s staff would’ve seen him if they weren’t so focused on talking to each other.

The boy tensed up when a woman he’d never met before approached him. Her smile didn’t ease his mind. “Hello, Mikael.” Her eyes traveled downwards, to where his hands sparkled with magic. “Oh, you amazing boy...! You’ve become so powerful.”

Mikael lifted his chin. “I’m not supposed to talk with strangers.” He hoped that those words would make her go away.

They didn’t. “We won’t be strangers for long.” She tilted her head. “You and I... We’ll have so much fun together.”

“Mikael?” Clary was walking towards him with a frown. “Who were you talking to?”

Mikael turned his head to discover that the stranger had vanished. He blinked once, twice. “No one, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who was THAT creepy lady? (shudders) Bad news...! But LOL, in case you’re worried, Aurora’s new pet is perfectly safe. Just... unusual.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Who is your favorite Lightwood-Bane kid? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY – and Reyhill baby will enter the world.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	87. Hello, Old and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Reyhill enters the world and charms. In the meantime Mikael seems to have an unpleasant new shadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! It’s WAY too late but I’m still to double-udpate. Soooo... Here we are! (grins and rubs hands together)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! We’ve made it to almost ninety chapters together, guys. (HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy what there’s still to come! Soon it’ll be mostly watching the kids grow up. We just have to get something nasty out of the way first...
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!
> 
> FIRST, IMPORTANT NOTICE! A fresh comment for this story suddenly disappeared. To the one who left it, know that I DIDN'T delete it! I don't know what happened to it. AND the site's e-mail alert system still seems to be practically down, so check your AO3 Inboxes, guys. (groans)

Mikael would’ve told his parents about the mystery woman he didn’t like. The problem was that he couldn’t remember her. In her place was a hazy feeling that he was forgetting something important. And every now and then he got a bizarre feeling that someone was watching him, along with his family. Weeks flew by and nothing happened. He decided that he was being silly. And he was just a little boy – childish fears were easily forgotten.

“Papa?” Mikael asked one day, when the two of them were buying herbs for potions. “What’s the biggest magic trick you’ve done?”

His papa smiled in a way that made even his heart feel warm. “You and your siblings, of course. And getting your daddy to love me.” The man snapped his fingers and Mikael grinned when a tiny bit of golden glitter rained down on him. (Gold was his favorite color.) “I remember that I promised you a magic lesson for this afternoon. Which trick would you like to learn?”

“All of them!” Mikael practically squealed. When he spun around the golden glitter floated in the air around him. “I want to know as many as you do!”

His papa chuckled. (Which happened to be his favorite sound in the world.) “It’s taken me centuries to learn them, Little Marshmallow. I’m afraid it’ll take you as long.” The man pursed his lips. (Mikael mimicked the gesture without noticing.) “Ah! I can teach you how to give someone a kiss, even if they’re somewhere very far away.” Delicate fingers moved. “Just like this.”

Mikael gasped and giggled when he felt it brush his cheek. “It’s like butterfly’s wings.”

His papa nodded. “That’s what your daddy says, too. He loves it, even if he loves the real thing a thousand times more.”

They continued their journey with happy chatter. Despite the feel of someone watching. When Mikael looked over his shoulder, he saw no one following them and was too young to question it.

/

Andrew was thirty-five weeks pregnant and miserably aware of it. According to Annie his bump was very small, considering how far along he was. But he’d always been slim-built and carrying around the extra weight was a strain. (Especially on his poor, poor ankles.) Raging hormones didn’t exactly help.

Still, he would’ve lied claiming that he hated being pregnant. At twenty-five weeks Andrew finally dared to start nesting. Lorenzo was a beyond excited shopping partner and soon their mansion was full of baby-related items. Luna, who was already a dedicated sister-to-be, also received her share of presents.

Their princesses would want for nothing, Lorenzo announced determinedly. Andrew’s heart broke as he imagined a starving little warlock boy wandering through Spanish streets. Begging and stealing just to survive.

Lorenzo had come so, so far from being that scared, lonely boy with nothing. (Least of all love.) Just like Andrew had come far from the sad, scrawny orphan he once was. They had more love than they’d known existed. And soon they’d have two daughters to dote.

That evening, with the pregnancy almost full term, Alec, Magnus and the rest of their friends had invited them for a dinner. (A surprise party would’ve been Magnus’ style but everyone agreed that Andrew didn’t need surprises and unnecessary excitement.) “You didn’t want a baby shower”, Alec opened with. (After their devastating loss Lorenzo and Andrew refused to celebrate until they’d have their little one safely in their arms.) “So this is just a dinner. If we happened to bring some gifts... Then it’s just a coincidence.”

So they had just a dinner. Much later that evening, after tucking Luna in, the pair opened the present they got from Magnus and Alec. They’d been advised to unwrap it when they were alone. Soon they understood why. It was a breathtakingly beautiful painting of a night-time sky above a dark lake. The silhouettes of two people holding hands watched the sky. Where three stars, one slightly further than the others, shone like diamonds. A note was attached to it.

‘ _We hope that this isn’t too much. But we found this the other day and immediately thought of your family. You’ll always be the parents of three children. Cherish them all. Hopefully there’ll soon be a day when you’re ready to celebrate your youngest star._ ’

Andrew was very pregnant and very hormonal. Soon he found himself wiping away tears that were those of joy and sorrow. He discovered Lorenzo doing the same. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Lorenzo swallowed thickly while pulling him close. “I... I think I came up with a name for our daughter.” They’d been postponing the name-talk because they feared losing her. But perhaps now was the time. Their middle-star would want them to move on and rejoice.

While they put the painting to the baby’s nursery Lorenzo realized with dismay that he’d have to thank Bane again.

/

Alec had some... mixed feelings about his daughter’s new pet. But there was one exact moment during which Rasputin proved to him that they obtained a worthy companion. One sunny afternoon, while Magnus attended to a long meeting, Alec took their children to a park. In Alicante, of course, because in New York it would’ve been hard to glamour four loud little ones and a hellhound Aurora insisted to take along.

While Rafael taught Mikael new magic tricks and Damian climbed trees like a monkey Aurora... obtained some attention. Four boys, likely about eight or nine years old, seemed to have a competition over which one would impress her the most with the flowers they picked. Alec saw red and was just about to interfere.

Rasputin didn’t like the situation any more than the protective daddy did. One of the boys was just handing another set of flowers to a visibly amused and confused Aurora when the hound growled. Loud and low, as a solid indication that taking another step closer to her would be a fatal error. Of course the creature would rather lick than bite anyone but the boys couldn’t know that and were sent running. From a nearby tree acorns were sent flying and hit two of the younglings.

“Damian, don’t throw acorns at people!” Alec scolded.

“You were thinking about doing the same thing!”

Alec couldn’t argue because Damian wasn’t wrong.

None of them could possibly know of the woman who stood well out of sight, her gaze fixed on Mikael and Alec. She clenched her jaw and fidgeted from anticipation. When Damian began to look her way from his tree she was long gone.

By the time they made it home Magnus was already there, preparing a dinner. The omega greeted Alec with a kiss and an arched eyebrow. “Did I just see you scratching Rasputin from behind the ear?”

Alec shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Maybe you’ve been right. Pets aren’t so bad.”

Magnus chuckled. “So you’ve discovered that you like Rasputin, after all. Is that what has you frowning?”

“No.” Alec shuddered. “I’m dreading Aurora’s teenage years.” Well, maybe a hellhound ready to growl at any unworthy suitor made the prospect slightly less mortifying.

Magnus kissing his cheek woke him pleasantly from those musings. “All these years and I still love it when you get all serious, my darling Shadowhunter.” A spatula smacked his fingers lightly when he reached out towards the food. “Hands off, Gordon Ramsay. The rest of us want to be able to eat it.”

“Who’s Gordon Ramsay?”

/

It took almost a full week past the due-to date before the baby Andrew carried decided to enter the world. Towards the end of the wait the Shadowhunter was exhausted, irritated, achy and overall incredibly uncomfortable. There were very few times when Lorenzo had felt as helpless as he did while doing what little he could to help his husband.

And then, in the middle of the night and the worst storm New York had seen in centuries, their little princess decided that her time had come.

Lorenzo woke up to vicious claps of thunder, to discover that his omega wasn’t beside him. His eyes flew open to find Andrew pacing around the room, a hand pressed against his bump. “I thought that it was just heartburn again, but... I think it’s time”, the younger man revealed. Sounding excited and terrified all at once. As well as pained. Once their daughter decided to enter the world, she was doing it quickly. Or so it seemed for a while.

While Andrew drew a warm bath in an attempt to feel more comfortable Lorenzo called Magnus, then portaled Luna to Rafael’s room. Aside home it was the only place where she’d feel safe to wake up. Not for the first time he was glad that she could sleep through anything. He hurried back home to discover his beloved from their tub, appearing miserable.

What followed were six incredibly painful, long hours. While thunder raged Andrew made barely a sound. Always a proud Shadowhunter, the man clenched his jaw and shuddered while fire-like contractions flowed through him. Over and over again. The pain got so bad that Andrew blacked out twice and Lorenzo’s magic didn’t manage to help because he couldn’t stop their child’s journey to the world.

Annie showed up four hours in, just as Andrew was waking up from the first time he blacked out and Lorenzo was half out of his mind from worry. (He was grateful for Annie’s experience with alphas because she didn’t hold the loud, aggressive growl he greeted her with against him.) The omega was at eight centimeters. It was almost time to push. With how exhausted Andrew already looked, Lorenzo was terrified that his mate wouldn’t have enough energy for that part. Especially after the man passed out a second time, with a whimper that sounded like Lorenzo’s name on his lips.

“Lorenzo.” Annie gave him a soft, sympathetic look. “I know that you’re terrified and worried. This is taking a toll on Andrew but he’s strong, and so is your little girl. They’ll be alright, and we’ll help them through this.”

Lorenzo nodded shakily. As soon as Andrew woke up he brushed some sweaty hair from his husband’s forehead and kissed the exposed skin. “You’re doing so well, love.” He did his best to sound calmer than he felt. “Just a little longer and we can hold our daughter.”

Andrew nodded with newfound determination. And that was where the last hard part began. Lorenzo could only hold his mate’s hand while the omega pushed, pushed and pushed, for what felt like ages. Barely taking a moment to breathe in between. When the baby’s head and shoulders came out Andrew screamed from agony for the first and last time. Almost simultaneously the mightiest of thunder-claps echoed outside, where the storm continued to roar. And then their daughter entered the world.

While Andrew panted from exhaustion and relief Lorenzo barely breathed as he stared at their little one. She whimpered at first as Annie cleaned her up a little and measured her quickly. But as soon as Lorenzo took her to his arms, she settled down with a chirping sound that was like a greeting. Then opened her eyes, despite being too new to the world to actually see much. She had Andrew’s eyes and a lot of dark hair. Lorenzo’s many times battered heart swell with love.

Neither new parent noticed the soft look Annie gave them, nor paid much attention to her words. “Congratulations. I’ll be in the guest room if you need me.”

Slowly and carefully, dreading that he’d hurt the precious being in his arms, Lorenzo sat to the edge of the bed. Ignoring aches and fatigue, Andrew wrestled his drained body closer to see their child. The warlock rewarded those Herculean efforts with a kiss. “She’s perfect”, he whispered, too choked up for anything louder. He nuzzled his beloved with his nose. “And so are you. Thank you so much for this amazing gift.” It was one they obtained through a lot of pain and suffering.

Andrew, who’d already fallen asleep with a serene smile on his lips, didn’t hear him.

/

Magnus was incredibly happy for Andrew and Lorenzo, and he enjoyed helping them. But another omega’s pregnancy and now childbirth... They weren’t easy or painless to witness all the time, knowing that there’d never be a new spark of life inside him.

Of course Alec noticed. The alpha addressed the topic while they lay in their bed, with Luna and their children sound asleep. “I’d feel your thoughts whirring even without our bond.” A tender hand caressed his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus didn’t meet his beloved’s eyes. He felt foolish and vulnerable. Here he’d imagined that he was past his insecurities... “Do you ever wish that we could have another one?” he finally murmured.

“Another baby?” It took some time before Alec had processed his thoughts. “Honestly, I don’t think so. Don’t get me wrong, our kids are our greatest treasures and I love them so much that it’s ridiculous. I also loved having you pregnant. Your scent, the bump, knowing that I was the one who created the new life with you. But... I also saw how hard both pregnancies were on you. Giving birth to the twins... It was so rough, took so long, and although I know how strong you are I was worried that you wouldn’t make it through. And when Mikael was born...” Alec trailed off. They were both much, much happier not remembering that time, which was absolutely horrible despite the amazing gift they were given. “I probably sound like a horrible alpha and selfish, but I’m... I don’t know if I could handle you going through something like that again.”

Magnus shook his head and kissed the other’s mating mark, which caused a shiver of pleasure. “You’re not selfish or horrible, Alexander. If our roles were reversed, I’d feel the same way.” With new reassurance, he snuggled closer to his husband. “If we ever want more children there are far too many all over the world who need someone to love them.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Relief shimmered between them now that they knew for sure they were on the same page. Alec nuzzled him with his nose. “Are you ready to sleep now?”

Magnus pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I don’t think so”, he purred, letting his glamour drop. “You’ll have to tire me first, pup.”

In a flash he’d been flipped gently but passionately to lay on his back. Alec was on top of him, already out of his boxers apparently. (When in the world did that happen?) The Shadowhunter’s pupils were blown wide. “Challenge accepted, kitten.”

/

The thunderstorm eased almost as soon as the baby-girl was born. Andrew woke up sore and overjoyed, with his heart full of love. To find Lorenzo feeding their daughter, the two wearing identical looks of intense concentration on their faces. He could’ve watched for hours but wasn’t able to control his tongue. “You two look so adorable.”

Lorenzo huffed, which made their baby sneeze as a response. “I’m not... adorable. Devastatingly handsome, perhaps, but not adorable.”

Andrew grinned. “Whatever you say.” He stretched, to end up wincing when ache flew through him.

Lorenzo was instantly on high alert. Clearly the rough labor startled the warlock. “Are you alright?”

Andrew nodded. “Yeah. I definitely feel that I pushed a new person to the world, though.” He focused greedily on the mentioned tiny being, who was being burped by her papi. “A kiss and getting to hold her might help.”

Lorenzo gladly supplied both. A lot of cuddling and a shower later a portal opened and Luna came home. (Andrew was grateful that Magnus and Alec understood them not wanting visitors just yet. Especially since he could sense that Lorenzo was still shaken from the night before, full of protective instincts and high on hormones.) Luna’s eyes widened and filled with delight when she saw her parents sitting on the bed, holding a new baby.

“Good morning, _ángel_.” Lorenzo beckoned Luna to come closer. “Come and meet your sister.”

Andrew kissed the top of Luna’s head while she caressed the smaller child’s cheek. “She’s Estelle. Her name means ‘star’.” He poked at his oldest’s nose, making her giggle. “Because you two girls are papi’s and mine moon and stars.”

While they all embraced each other Andrew liked to imagine that from somewhere up above the child they never got to meet and his parents looked down at them with smiles. Because outside the sun was shining. His heart was full and his family was whole.

/

Late that evening Alec was drowning in paperwork and loathed it. Especially because he had a date-night to look forward to. All he wanted to do was to go home and the pile of official documents in front of him seemed to grow as though by magic. It didn’t help matters that Magnus kept distracting him with... enticing messages. How was he supposed to concentrate on work with the increasing throbbing in his pants?

Unfortunately that wasn’t the worst problem he’d encounter that night.

Alec jumped to his feet the second he heard a shout, crashes and a thud from behind the door of his office. “Peter?” he called out to his bodyguard of the evening. No one else was in that late but the two of them. Did an attacker manage to sneak in?

Apparently so. A malicious wave of magic threw the door open and Alec took a fighting stance. To have shock freeze him for a critical second when he recognized the attacker after a delay. “You’re...” He didn’t get the chance to finish before magic wrapped around his throat.

“... dead? I’m sure you hoped so.” The other took several steps closer, eyes blazing darkly. “For years I’ve had to watch you live the life that’s rightfully mine. But now I’ve come to reclaim my family.”

A burst of magic threw Alec through the window behind him and towards the ground far down below.

Elsewhere, while the attacker had been approaching Alec’s bodyguard Magnus’ phone started ringing. He grinned, imagining that it was his husband announcing that he’d give in and come home. Only to frown upon discovering that it was Rafael. “Hey. Is everything...?”

“ _Daddy, I think someone’s attacking daddy._ ” Rafael sounded heartbreakingly terrified. “ _I... I saw him flying through a window in a dream. Is he home? Papa, is he safe?_ ”

Magnus had to compose himself for a second. “I will make sure that he is”, he swore, hoping that he could keep that promise. “Stay with grandma and the little ones, look after them.”

Magnus reached Alec’s office three seconds after his alpha fell and shuddered upon seeing the bodyguard. Just one look at the man’s neck revealed that he wouldn’t be getting up ever again. He burst into his husband’s office just as the attacker was walking towards the window to ensure that the deed was done. Their gazes met and for a second his heart stilled. The other’s eyes were painfully familiar and chillingly unrecognizable at the same time. “Dorothea?” He looked from her to the broken window, then back again. “What have you done?”

The smile that appeared to Dot's lips would’ve chilled anyone. There wasn’t a shred left of the kind-hearted, gentle woman he once knew. “I’ve been watching that beautiful little boy of yours. He's special, I can tell. He and you... Magical beings like you are supposed to be my family, not some Shadowhunter’s. Mikael needs a mother, and you need a wife of your own kind.” She nodded towards the window, or what little was left of it. “So I pushed him out of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY hope that you won’t hate me for doing THAT to Dot! But I needed a closure for her story, because we never got a canon confirmation for her fate. YEARS in the hands of the Circle, Camille (remember her?) and who knows what else... There’s very little left of Magnus’, and Clary’s, Dot. (pouts)
> 
> And yeah, Alec flew through a damned window. Yup, you’re SO gonna murder me. (winces)
> 
> Sooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS feed my inspiration.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	88. Finding One’s Own Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Alec? And what will become of Dot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! It’s so, so, so late. But I don’t want to keep you guys waiting.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your amazing comments, love and support! They mean the world to me, especially after all these chapters. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH. So minor that I didn’t feel the need to tag it. But I thought I should warn you.

Magnus stared at the woman who wore his dear friend’s face. The Dot he knew was kind and compassionate. This awful, unfamiliar version of her...

She approached him with a smile that was more chilling than anything else. He was still in a shocked daze when she caressed his face. “We belong together. With the son who was fated to be ours.” She sounded chillingly sure of the matter. “I don’t know what that Shadowhunter did to confuse you but I’ll help you. We can have a beautiful life together, I’ve seen it.”

Magnus’ magic responded, sizzled under his skin. It was far stronger than hers and she was... distracted. “The woman I knew accepted my relationship with Alec years ago and respected it.” Deep sadness and guilt gnawed at his insides. If he knew that she was alive... If he searched for her and found her... Then maybe he could’ve saved her from whatever turned her into... this. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through to have your mind broken this way. But I’m not yours, I never will be. One soul at a time, do you still remember? Mine will be Alec’s forever.” Almost gently, although crackling with rage over his mate’s unknown fate, his magic wrapped around her, held her still. “I will, however, make sure that you get all possible help.” There was a pulse of red energy and she was tossed to the floor, unconscious.

Magnus chose to worry about her miserable fate later. So terrified that his feet barely supported him, he struggled his way to the broken window and looked down. Dreading that what he’d find might make his whole world fall apart.

Instead he saw Alec clinging to one of the building’s decorative angel wall-sculptures for dear life. So exhausted that he was barely hanging on but still there. “Magnus...!” The almost hidden panic broke the warlock’s heart.

“Hold on”, Magnus urged, begged. He didn’t even notice how his voice broke. “I’ll pull you to s...” He never got the chance to finish.

Because just then the angel broke. Sending Alec freefalling towards a certain death, with how high they were. Magnus would never, ever forget the look of sorrow, guilt and fear in his husband’s eyes when they met his.

Magnus was about to activate his powers but someone was faster. He and Alec gasped simultaneously when a safety net of white magic broke the Shadowhunter’s fall. Far down below stood Mikael, whose scream just carried to Magnus’ ears through how his heart thumped and blood rushed. “DADDY!”

His head spinning from shock and relief, Magnus fought with all his might to concentrate. Mikael was powerful but far too young to do the task on his own. With a combination of blue and white magic they lowered Alec to the ground as gently as they possibly could. (Sickening flashbacks of when Iris’ spell nearly made the alpha jump from a balcony made the horrible situation even worse.) Reminding himself to breathe, Magnus watched how Mikael ran to Alec and threw himself to the man’s arms. His husband and their son embraced each other so tightly that it was hard to imagine either got in a proper breath. (Magnus definitely wasn’t breathing properly at the moment.) Satisfied that his two loves were safe, the warlock slumped to the floor, both hands fisted in his hair.

His past didn’t manage to destroy his present and future. Again. Camille, Asmodeus, Leyak, now Dot... How many times had that almost happened already? How many ghosts of the past would he have to banish, agonizingly, before he’d get to just be happy with his family? The frustrated fury made him want to scream.

Magnus’ gaze drifted to where Dot lay. For the first time he noticed the scars and burn-marks covering her arms. Without a doubt there were more marring the rest of her body. She went through a great deal of torture, until her mind couldn’t take more.

Alec almost died and Dot was quite possibly beyond salvation – he failed them both.

“Magnus!” Robert’s voice startled him out of those dark thoughts. The man burst into the room, followed closely by Luke. “Maryse called that Mikael portaled away and Rafael’s hysterical, saying something about...” The man trailed off upon seeing Dot. “What...?”

Magnus swallowed thickly. There was a foul taste in his mouth. His voice a monotone and his glare fixed on his own clenched fists, he recapped the story. His nails dug uncomfortably into his skin and his head started to hurt.

Apparently Alec sensed how much he needed his alpha and very likely needed him, too. Steps thundered to the room and next thing he knew, Magnus was in his beloved’s arms, held tightly to a broad, muscular chest. They were both trembling while clinging to each other.

“When I heard you and realized that you’re up here with her alone...”, Alec managed hoarsely.

Magnus whimpered and inhaled his mate’s scent greedily. “Alexander, I’m so sorry...! She attacked you, almost...” He trailed off.

“Not your fault.” Alec caressed his hair with a calming hand. “Let’s just breathe for a moment. Then we’ll go home.”

Magnus tried to tell himself that it wasn’t his fault. But as he felt Alec shaking from adrenaline and watched Dot being carried away... He couldn’t shake off the emotional weight that’d crashed on him.

“Papa! Daddy!” Before there was a lot of time to figure out what was going on their twins threw themselves to their arms. “Rafe said you fell”, Aurora sobbed, clutching at them both with all her might.

“It’s over now”, Alec soothed. (By then both adults were aware of Rafael and Mikael, who’d appeared to the room’s doorway holding hands.) “We’re just fine, all of us. Because this is the most magical family in the whole wide world.”

Magnus smiled, feeling warm. For a little while all guilt and shock faded to background. “You know what? This calls for an ice cream party.” He met Alec’s disapproving frown with a shrug. “We can delay bedtime just this once.”

Before ice cream could happen, though, Maryse needed to know that the children who ran away from her care were alright. While Alec and the twins were taking care of that Magnus addressed their youngest and oldest. “We’ll have to talk about responsible use of magic. What you two did today... It could’ve had severe consequences. Over-exerting yourself can be dangerous.” Magnus’ eyes softened. “However... You two did help me save your daddy’s life. And even at the risk of encouraging bad behavior I have to let you know that I’m incredibly, ridiculously proud of you.”

Rafael smiled a little. Mikael seemed cautiously hopeful. “So... Ice cream isn’t cancelled?”

Magnus bit his lower lip to not laugh. Ice cream was no joking matter with his little ones. “Ice cream isn’t cancelled”, he affirmed as seriously as he could.

/

There was a time when Alec, no matter how subconsciously, wouldn’t have minded falling to his death. Back then he certainly wouldn’t have wanted to become immortal. But that day, when he was tossed through the window and was sure that he’d die... He couldn’t stand even the thought of losing the fight for his life. Because there was no heaven that could match being with his family.

Their tummies so full of ice cream that it hurt a little, their whole family lay in the same bed, cuddled together. Damian snored lightly, Aurora smiled in her sleep and clung to an also snoring Rasputin. Rafael had two cats lay on top of him in a way that made it surprising he could breathe. Mikael, their little omega, purred in his sleep, sparks of magic floating softly around him.

Alec and Magnus were the only ones awake, too wired up to sleep. The older man looked at their little ones fondly but there was something shaken in his gaze. “Our children are amazing”, the mage whispered softly. Very slowly, as though fearing what they’d find, the man’s eyes met his. “I still can’t believe that you’re alright, after...”

“But I am. Well, almost.” Alec inhaled a deep breath and tightened his hold on his beloved. “You’re not, though. What do you need?”

“Just this”, Magnus replied without a hint of hesitation. “Seeing and feeling you there. You?”

“Just this”, Alec murmured and, after admiring that man beside him for a moment, closed his eyes.

They had each other. They were alive and well. They were both shaken and the whole thing would probably haunt them for a while. But for the time being they had everything they needed to find a moment of peaceful rest.

/

The following morning Magnus’ heavy feet led him to a small, guarded medical wing. Dot had been taken there to be assessed, so they’d be able to figure out what happened to her and what her future looked like. His heart constricted when he saw the look on Catarina’s face. Her recap didn’t help. “She’s been awake a few times but she’s... combative. I had no other choice but to block her magic and have her restrained to keep her from hurting herself or others.”

“Have you been able to interview her?” Magnus inquired, sounding and feeling strained.

Catarina sighed heavily and rubbed her face with an exhausted hand. “She’s refused to utter a word. I wonder if she even realizes that I’m really there. I took a look into her memories, those she’d blocked away to remain in this imaginary world inside her head. The torture she was put through...” She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “Before his death Valentine made sure that there was nothing left of her self-confidence. Moonlake was worse because he considered her useless. You don’t even want to know the things he put her through. Physical torture, drugging, being caged like some animal, not getting any sleep... I’m shocked that she’s still alive.” She hesitated. “Camille... She approached her like a savior. Told her that she’d be able to trick her mind to a happier place. Camille and Moonlake’s drugs tore apart Dot’s mind.” Catarina’s eyes filled with sorrow. “There’s a whole dream world in Dot’s head, where the two of you have been together all along. Happy and in love, living your lives far away from Shadowhunters. As far as she’s concerned that’s the real world, because it’s one she can bear living in. The remaining Circle members, those still lurking underground, kept torturing her out of frustration for losing another leader. And Dot got even further lost into that fantasy world Camille created for her.” Catarina’s facial expression suggested that she wasn’t sure how much more he’d be able to stand hearing. “For almost a decade that make belief was her only escape from unimaginable torture. And one day she saw a picture of you with Mikael, which the Circle had managed to take. As far as she's concerned, he's as much hers as you are. Since then the dream of being with you two, of getting to her family, kept her alive. So she came after you as soon as she managed to escape.”

Magnus had a feeling that her friend was leaving out bits and pieces of the story but didn’t ask. What he already heard... It made him feel sick to his stomach from guilt. “I should’ve looked for her.” He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn at the time and he just... “I shouldn’t have given up on her.”

Catarina lay a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “Magnus, you had no reason to believe that she might still be alive. None of us had any idea. But we do now, and we’ll do what we can for her.”

Magnus wanted to switch to a different topic because he didn’t want to wonder whether Dot was beyond help. “The Circle... Does it have a new leader?”

Catarina shook her head. “Based on Dot’s memories, no. They’re unorganized, angry and confused. That’s... a part of the reason they treated her the way they did.”

A few moments later Magnus was about to take his leave. He considered seeing Dot, to decide that it would’ve been too painful on them both. His dejected steps halted at Catarina’s voice. “Magnus.” Her eyes were full of sympathy. “I know how deeply you care about the people around you. But remember that sometimes you just can’t help everyone. Even in her right mind Dot wouldn’t blame you.”

Magnus hoped that one day he’d be able to stop blaming himself.

/

The next couple of weeks were hectic. The reminder that bits and pieces of the Circle still existed, along with the attack aimed at the Inquisitor, by a Downworlder no less... It all created some tension to disturb the world of peace and unity Alec and Magnus had attempted to build. As hard as the alpha had worked on his jealousy and as strong as their bond was, Dot’s presence in their lives caused a hint of tension between them. Some ghosts from the past were trickier to deal with than others.

Fate, however, interfered before there could be an official decision on Dot’s fate.

It was a grey, bitterly cold morning and Alec woke up to an empty bed. Usually he would’ve assumed that Magnus was just making breakfast. Until he saw hints of blue magic spreading from the bathroom, creating ice-flakes on the floor. Inspecting with a great deal of confusion, the Shadowhunter found his omega sitting by their bathtub, unshed tears in his eyes.

Magnus showed him a fire message. “Catarina... She sent me this. Dorothea is dying.”

They agreed that Magnus needed a chance to say goodbye. And Alec announced firmly that he wasn’t going to let his husband go through it alone. On their way there the older man explained that while warlocks were immortal, there was only so much their hearts and minds could take. Eventually they lost the will to live, the weight of each new dawning day got too much bear. Dot had now reached that point.

A respectful distance away but close enough in case he needed to interfere, Alec stood by the doorway while Magnus sat to the edge of Dot’s bed. There was no need to restrain her anymore. She greeted her old friend with a dazed smile, clearly still trapped into her own world. “... you’re here ... missed you ...”

Magnus did his best to smile back. “Of course I’m here.” He took her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. “Now rest, and have the sweetest of dreams.” To provide additional comfort Magnus kissed her head, like he often did with their children.

All the pain, torture, fear and suffering... They were gone from Dot’s mind while her eyes closed gently. She faded away from the world with a serene expression on her face.

It wasn’t until then Magnus allowed himself to cry, to mourn the passing of his friend. Alec was instantly there and pulled his mate to his arms. “I know that you still feel guilty but there’s no need to.” Perhaps his words echoed on deaf ears but he needed to utter them. “She didn’t die in captivity and agony. Her soul is at peace, now.” Alec hoped dearly that Magnus’ would be, too.

That evening there was no resentment or jealousy when they opened Magnus’ box of mementos after the kids had gone to sleep. The Shadowhunter said nothing while the warlock snatched a memory from him own head, a very old ticket to a Queen concert. “She was my favorite dancing partner”, Magnus murmured, then looked at him with incredibly vulnerable and loving eyes. “Until I met you.” They embraced tightly. “I told her once that I’m a one soul at a time kind of a guy. And I intend to cherish yours for as long as I live. She told me that you’re lucky to have me but I think it’s the other way round.”

Alec smiled. “Let’s just agree that we’re both lucky.” He grimaced when they started to sway slowly and he immediately stepped on the smaller man’s toes. “I’m a rubbish dancing partner, though.”

Magnus clung to him heartbreakingly tightly. “It’s alright. I have centuries to teach you.”

That late evening Magnus was beyond grateful to have the love of his life to dance with. And that Alec didn’t call him out on the fact that he was crying. Magnus was so, so lucky – luckier than he thought he would’ve deserved – to have found his very own heaven while he was still alive. He hoped dearly that Dot had now found hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Dot! Sadly not everyone can be saved. (sighs) But HOORAY, Alec is okay – and saved by his kids, no less! (grins) 
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? ANY good at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always mean the world to me.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	89. The Art of Becoming the Best Versions of Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender send-off is given to Dot. Several people think about becoming their best selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN, it’s late! AGAIN. BUT, I’ll be damned if I skip posting this now that I’ve typed this. (chuckles)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your absolutely amazing comments, love and support! I can’t believe that so many of you are still out there. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Dot’s memorial service was a massive affair, with both Downworlders and Shadowhunters invited, because Magnus wanted as many people as possible to hear what he had to say. Everyone there held a candle, which was the only light in the late evening’s darkness. Magnus was beyond grateful for Alec’s firm, unwavering support right beside him when he got started. “Dorothea had one of the warmest and most open hearts I’ve ever encountered. That was why she decided to help a former Circle member hide and protect Valentine’s daughter. She risked her life even for Shadowhunters, without any profit, long before I found it in my heart to do the same.”

/ _“Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?”_

_“This isn’t us versus them, Magnus.”_ /

Magnus let his gaze roam around and avoided Clary’s tear-filled eyes. (He didn’t want to get emotional, not yet at least.) “I see you all gathered here together. United. Dorothea... She saw that this kind of a world, a better world, is possible much before Alec and I began to fight for it. She sacrificed her all because she believed that the rest of us are strong enough to defeat Valentine and his darkness. Knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to embrace the future her sacrifice was for.” Magnus lifted his chin when his feelings almost got the better of him. “Valentine and Moonlake attempted to transform Dorothea into everything she wasn’t. Into a weapon that’d tear apart the peace we’ve managed to obtain, for ourselves and our children. It’s now our solemn duty to ensure that the legacy of her love is stronger. She led so many of us, myself included, to a better path. It cost her dearly, led to her soul getting lost. May she now find eternal peace.”

“Ave atque vale”, the Shadowhunters present saluted.

“Hail and farewell”, Downworlders returned.

Once silence fell Alec readied an arrow and fired it after Magnus had given it a magical boost. It exploded high up in the air, creating a light so bright that for a moment the night looked like a dawning morning. Shortly after bits and pieces of golden sparks rained down on everyone like stars.

Dot and Ragnor were the first people trying to show Magnus that Shadowhunters were worth fighting for, too. And they paid for trying to help with their lives. He and Alec weren’t the first ones to push the change they saw today into motion; his two friends were. What happened to them, especially Dot, was a great injustice. Now it was Magnus’ duty to ensure that his dear friends didn’t live and die in vain.

Closing his eyes, Magnus could imagine Dot and Ragnor smiling. They never saw him embrace the best version of himself he could be. He’d spend every day of the rest of his life trying to make them proud.

/

The ceremony was incredibly rough on Clary, who considered Dot something like a sister for a very long time. When her family made it home she hugged Will so tightly that her son began to worry about her. By some miracle she managed to keep the tears at bay until she and Jace had tucked in their boy. After that she broke down in her husband’s arms, the sobs coming from the bottom of her heart and soul.

“Shh...” Jace caressed her hair. “I know that it hurts. But you’ll be okay.” He pressed a hand against her eighteen weeks pregnant bump. “And he’s okay, too.”

“She. It’s a little girl, I can tell.” Clary thought for a moment. “Do you think we could name her Dorothy Josephine?”

Jace kissed the top of her head. “Yeah. That sounds like the perfect name.”

/

Children didn’t participate to the memorial service because the adults didn’t know in beforehand how the event would go. They wouldn’t have been surprised by protestors or outright violence, so everything went surprisingly smoothly. But the Lightwood-Bane kids were understandably confused. How to explain to them that a woman who dropped their daddy from a window wasn’t evil to the core? The following day they were finally all ready for a difficult discussion.

“Why did she do that to daddy?” Aurora demanded, sounding and appearing appalled by the idea that someone might want to hurt Alec. “She was a warlock. Warlocks don’t use magic to hurt good people.”

“Bad people tricked her mind into believing that it was the only way.” A careful ear caught the ache in Magnus’ voice. “There are people in this world who want us to be the best and happiest versions of ourselves.” The warlock kissed Alec’s knuckles. “But there are also people who want to use us for their own selfish purposes because our powers make us strong and there aren’t that many of us left anymore. People like that manipulate us to become something horrible, fool us into doing awful things.” The ghost if Asmodeus was heavily present in the room.

“Have you ever done things like that?” Damian’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “Bad things?”

“Damian...!” Alec admonished but the squeeze Magnus gave his hand silenced him.

“Yes, I have. A long time ago, when I was a whole another person. Still... in the making.” Magnus’ eyes softened while he watched his four little ones. “We must also watch out for our own minds. I’m telling you this because I want you to be prepared. The demon blood that gives us our powers... Sometimes it also tempts us to do evil things. It’s especially easy to lose control when we’re upset.”

“I’ve noticed”, Rafael agreed with a deep nod, his gaze cast downwards.

Magnus shook his head and guided their oldest’s chin upwards with a gentle hand. “That darkness... Don’t be ashamed of it, because shame makes you bottle it up until it gets too much and you lose control.” The mage knew from unfortunate experience. “Controlling those impulses is a skill. Just like magicking a breakfast or shooting arrows. You can and will learn it, and improve it. Remember that you’re never, ever alone even if you struggle from time to time. In this family we don’t hide away even the difficult and scary things. We face them together.”

They gathered together for a big family hug and even Damian didn’t protest.

/

That night was a long one in the Lightwood-Bane household. Magnus had horrible nightmares, torturous mental images of the torment Dot and several other warlocks were put through. By the time the omega managed to find decent rest Alec was so wired up that he left the bed before he would’ve woken up his husband again.

He risked a kiss on the other’s forehead, then tiptoed out of the room. To his surprise there was a light on in their kitchen. A small smile appeared when he found Mikael sitting there, nursing a mug of hot chocolate in exactly the same way Magnus held a mug of tea. “Did you magic that?” he inquired, with no desire to hide how impressed he was. (Witnessing his little ones using magic always made him excited.)

Mikael nodded. “It has extra marshmallows. Do you want some, too?”

Alec shook his head and began to prepare chamomile tea before focusing on his son. “What are you doing up at this hour? Did you have a nightmare?”

Mikael nodded again and lowered his gaze. Then uttered something that’d been plaguing him since the day Dot attacked. “Daddy... My memories are confused, but... I’m pretty sure I saw _her_ , or... sensed her, before... _that_.” The child’s hold on his mug tightened. “If... If I told you... Then maybe she wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“Mikael.” Alec did his best to sound stern and soft at the same time. “What she did... It was an adult matter, not something for you to handle. In fact...” He brushed the boy’s cheek with his hand. “Thank you, for helping save my life. Very few warlock children of your age would’ve been powerful enough to do what you did.”

Hearing that seemed to be some relief. Mikael smiled, hot chocolate surrounding his mouth. “Papa thought so, too.”

“And we both know how smart he is.” His tea ready, Alec filled a mug and sat down. “Now let’s drink these and go to bed. Tomorrow I’ll take you shopping as a proper thank you for saving me.”

Mikael’s small smile brightened to a beam that could’ve outshone the sun itself.

/

Lorenzo Rey wasn’t the kind of a person who found it easy to swallow his pride. Let alone to admit that he’d been wrong about something. Magnus Bane was, perhaps, one of his greatest errors of judgement. (There were some romantic and professional mistakes he much preferred not thinking about.)

Just like many other people he saw Magnus’ fame, fortune and glitter – a shiny image concealing a far more complex truth.

Fortunately he knew better, now. With Alec’s help Lorenzo saw Magnus for who he truly was and gained two amazing friends and a mate for it. Fate works mysterious ways sometimes.

That Sunday morning Lorenzo had both his princesses along when he came to visit the Lightwood-Bane loft. Luna and Rafael ran almost immediately to the boy’s room to play with the family’s cats. In the living room Mikael was patiently studying a spell book that should’ve been far too demanding for someone so young. Damian, who tried to focus on drawing different runes, groaned when glitter exploded on him without any warning. “Daddy! Papa! Mike’s spreading glitter everywhere again!”

“Silvery glitter makes you look pretty”, Aurora, who petted an actual hellhound which lay on his back like an eager puppy, commented. She greeted him with a radiant smile. “Hi, uncle Lorenzo.”

“I don’t want to be pretty”, Damian retorted, trying to get mentioned glitter off him and smearing it further. “Daddy!”

Alec appeared from the kitchen in a few seconds. Shirt half-unbuttoned, hair unruly and lips swollen. “Mikael, remember what we’ve talked about proper magic etiquette? Clean up your brother.” The Nephilim nodded when his youngest complied. “Thank you.” The man’s cheeks colored at the sight of him. “Oh, hey.”

Lorenzo snorted. “Hello.” He arched an eyebrow at how suspiciously red and bruised the other’s neck was. “And good morning.”

“It was.” Magnus’ tone revealed that he was only joking. The man was in a similar state to his husband’s. (Which explained why neither reacted to Damian’s first cry.) “Good morning to you, too. Coffee? Pancakes?”

Alec shook his head while the man’s blush deepened. “Don’t offer the pancakes! Remember...?”

“That’s right, they’ve been... contaminated.” Fortunately Magnus went on before the mental image could get too repulsive. “So, coffee?”

Lorenzo shook his head. “No thank you.” He nodded towards the children, who were each concentrated on their own things. “Your little ones are precious.”

“So are yours.” Magnus cooed at Estelle, who was just waking up, and made her giggle. “Did you come to say ‘Hi’, Little Miss Sunshine?”

“We... didn’t actually come just to say ‘hi’.” Lorenzo hesitated for a moment. He looked at his daughter, who met his gaze with eyes that were so much like Andrew’s that his heart leapt. “Princess Estelle here will have her naming ceremony in two days. Andrew and I have talked about this a lot, and... We’d like you two to be her godparents.”

The couple gawked at him. Alec was the one who found his voice. “Really?”

Lorenzo nodded. “It pains me to admit this, as Bane can imagine. But if it wasn’t for you two... I’m not certain Andrew and I would be together today. Let alone that we would’ve found the courage to try for another child after...” He trailed off, the memories of the miscarriage still far too fresh and painful. “Because of you our star is here today. We couldn’t imagine any other godparents for her.”

A tender look appeared to Magnus’ eyes. “In that case... We’d be honored.”

/

Magnus wasn’t happy about it but the other option was Damian taking matters into his own hands. (Angels help them, the boy had inherited both his and Alec’s stubbornness.) Despite his young age the boy wanted to start practicing archery. Damian pointed out that the best of the best all started at an early age, so they had enough time to hone their skills. And pointed out that his daddy started just as young. (Magnus wanted to give a tiny, half-friendly magical jab at whoever told Damian that. He suspected Jace’s loud mouth.)

Magnus was forced to admit, though, that a training session between the daddy and son was quite precious to observe one particular evening. Alec was a steady, comforting presence behind Damian while the boy lifted a toy bow and a tiny arrow that wouldn’t harm anyone even if it strayed. Alec gave some instructions that didn’t carry to where Magnus stood, then corrected the positions of Damian’s arms. And soon the arrow whistled through the air. Magnus placed a hand on his mouth to hold back a shout of joy when the boy hit the middle of the target board. This was supposed to be a bonding moment between the daddy and son, he didn’t want to give away that he was watching. (Damian insisted that no one was allowed to observe, anyway, in case he'd screw up.)

“I did it, daddy! I did it!” Damian had never appeared so proud of himself and excited.

Magnus savored the view of his two special alphas embracing. (And wondered if anyone had ever celebrated Alec’s first successes with hugs. Unlikely.) Then Aurora called out. “Papa! Daddy! I found a baby fox, I think she’s injured. Can I keep her?” Magnus ran before his daughter would adopt a wildlife zoo.

Well, their children certainly didn’t make life boring.

/

Like any good mate Alec could tell that Magnus was struggling. He also knew that there was no rushing his beloved. They’d come a long way when it came to opening up about their emotions but after hundreds of years leaning on someone wasn’t easy. So Alec did what he could. He made sure that Magnus got to enjoy spending time with their children, held his husband through nightmares and ensured that his mate knew how much he was loved. And he waited.

Until one day he came home from work, to find that Magnus was already there. Sitting at their kitchen table with a mug of cold tea in his hands, a vacant gaze seeing a world inside the man’s head. A deep frown of worry took over Alec’s face. “Magnus? What’s... going on?”

Magnus wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Jace and Clary... They took the kids to a park. Damian was excited to spend time with Will.” The warlock inhaled a deep breath. “I, ah... had a nervous breakdown at the office today.”

Shock struck through Alec. He swallowed back a bout of nausea. “Magnus...!” was all he managed to choke out at first, while wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man. “Our bond... How did I not feel...?”

Embarrassment and guilt radiated from Magnus. “I... may have blocked it, for a moment. You had those important meetings with the Clave officials.” He wasn’t given a chance to scold, nor would the moment have been right for that. “I... was given a file. One you’ll without a doubt receive tomorrow, too. A young warlock girl, not even twenty yet, was killed in a hate crime. Right here in Alicante, where I’m supposed to keep my people safe.”

Alec’s heart broke for his husband. He kissed the other’s cheek and pulled him closer still. “I’m so sorry”, he murmured.

Magnus sniffled, not quite crying but close. “I... I couldn’t keep her safe. I failed her, just like Dorothea. And... I can’t...” The man choked in a breath. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be a High Warlock when...”

Alec swore to himself that he’d listen but couldn’t stand it anymore. “Magnus, you’re a phenomenal leader. But even the best of them can’t protect everyone.” He should know. Not every Shadowhunter came back from the missions he sent them to. He spent a few moments collecting himself when the other’s pain bled through their bond, no longer blocked. “They trust you, for a good reason because with your help this world is a better place, for everyone. Stepping down and giving up... It’s the worst thing you could do.”

“I don’t want to give up.” Magnus’ voice was barely audible. “I’m just so tired.”

“I’m tired, too”, Alec admitted. Surprising even himself. “Since we first found out that you’re pregnant with the twins... We’ve been through so much.” Too much. “And... We’ve had barely any time to breathe between nightmares. Our jobs, our kids... Life... They’ve kept us so busy that I guess we’ve forgotten to process... everything. It’s all been bottling up. Even if we’ve sworn to not bottle up things in this family.”

“Hmm.” That... sounded almost amused. Magnus’ voice was a little stronger. “Have you thought of something?”

Alec grinned at his own idea, now certain. “How would you feel about a vacation? With just the two of us.” A romantic getaway was just what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just SO NEEDED TO type something this fluffy. (chuckles) Well, fluffy in my standards, LOL. Go Malec, they so deserve a vacation!
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Requests for what we still have left of this story? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: A romantic Malec-vacation, a tender ‘Hello’ to baby-Clace and more of Malec-children growing up. (Including the twins’ first big fight.)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	90. (The Real) Paradise (is Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a much-needed vacation and sort out some family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I’m a day late! The hours of each day just aren’t enough. (groans)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the absolutely amazing comments, love and support! Every bit of love makes me happier than you know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The kids weren’t thrilled when Alec and Magnus revealed that they’d head to a vacation with just the two of them. Mikael, the baby of their bunch, bit his lip. “You’ll come back soon. Right?”

Magnus smiled at his over-dramatic son, who seemed to become more like him every day. “Of course we will, Little Marshmallow. How could we even consider staying away when we have the four of you to return to?”

Damian frowned, a clone of Alec. “So... We haven’t done anything wrong?”

Before the gown-ups could overcome their shock, Rafael spoke. “This isn’t about us”, the boy proclaimed, his voice a ghost-like mimicry of Ragnor’s knowing tone. “And of course they’ll come back. There are no bye, bye bags in this family. Daddy and papa will never leave us.” It felt incredibly good to hear how clearly he believed his own words.

A group-hug sealed the deal. Magnus frowned when Alec retreated hurriedly to the kitchen for dinner preparations. “Alexander?” Why did his alpha seem to be close to tears? “Are you alright?”

Alec nodded and cleared his throat while putting chicken on a frying pan. “Of course. I just... I’m so glad that I’m immortal. So I won’t have to leave you, and the kids. So I won’t have to wonder how many years I have left with you.”

Magnus had lived long enough to know that it wasn’t quite so simple. Especially considering how dangerous and unpredictable their lives could be. There were no guarantees, even he couldn’t see the future. All they had for sure was the here and now. It was for the best to make the most of it.

Alec smirked when Magnus’ busy hands got to work. “If you keep that up, I’ll end up burning the kitchen again.” Still the Shadowhunter craned his neck to grant his lips an easier access.

Things were headed to a very particular direction until there was a hesitant knock on the apartment’s door. Soon they heard Aurora’s voice. “Hi, aunt Lydia.”

After a few moments Lydia chuckled. “Well, thank you. What did I deserve that hug for?”

“You look sad.” Aurora mused for a second. “Do you want to hug Rasputin, too? It helps when I feel sad.”

“Maybe later.” Lydia cleared her throat. “Are your parents in the kitchen? There’s... something I need to talk to them about.”

All thoughts of... steamy fun were postponed when the couple saw Lydia. She was pale and had clearly been crying. “Lydia?” Alec inquired. “What’s wrong?”

Lydia fought visibly to keep herself together. “I’m so sorry to barge in like this, but... Can I stay here, just for a little while? Sylvester and I... We found out that I’m pregnant, and... He left, said that he needed a moment to think. I didn’t know where else to go.” Her parents disowned her when her sister was arrested as a Circle member and of her family of friends they were the closest.

Of course they didn’t turn her away. Especially knowing that she was with a child. “Friends are always welcome here”, Magnus reassured. “I’m not letting you help with cooking, though. One Shadowhunter in the kitchen at a time is bad enough.”

“Hey!” Alec pouted. “I’m improving.”

“You and I have very different ideas of improvement, darling.”

/

Lydia managed to find rest only with the help of pregnancy related exhaustion. She woke up very early in the following morning to a small hand nudging at her. Mikael held out a mug full of hot chocolate and marshmallows like it was the world’s greatest gift. “Do you want hot chocolate? It’s a magic cure when I’m sad.”

Lydia accepted it with a tiny smile after pushing herself to a sitting position. “I don’t know how you knew that this was just what I needed. Thank you.”

Mikael beamed, pleased that he’d been able to help.

Unfortunately the drink also triggered Lydia’s morning sickness. An hour later she stood on the loft’s balcony, watching a new day dawning on Alicante deep in thought. It was a small miracle that she even noticed her companion just before he spoke.

“Sylvester will come back to you. I’ve seen how much you two love each other.” Magnus’ tone was almost enough to make her believe him. The warlock stood beside her. “With the life he’s had... He needs some time to think about himself as a father, to believe that he can be a decent one.” There was a pause. “I... had a quite far from perfect childhood and father figures. So while I certainly don’t approve of him running from you, I can understand why he’s afraid.”

Lydia was stunned. To her Magnus and Alec had always been the examples of perfect parents. “But... You’re a fantastic papa.”

“Perhaps. If I’m any good at all, it’s because I have an amazing partner by my side.” Magnus glanced fondly towards her stomach. “Yesterday didn’t feel like the right time to say this, so... Congratulations. You’ll be a phenomenal mother.”

Lydia wasn’t so sure. With the kid of parents she had... She wanted to run away, too, but how to escape something that’s living and growing inside you? “I’ll try, but...” Her voice broke badly when she went on. “I can’t go through this alone.”

“You won’t have to.” Sylvester stood at the balcony’s doorway with a remorseful expression on his face, looking like he hadn’t slept a wink the night before. (Alec and Damian stood behind him, identical glares aimed at his back.) The man held a massive bouquet of red roses. “I’m... I’m terrified, and nowhere near ready for this. But... You are ready, whether you know it or not. With your help I will be, too. I want to give our child all the love our dads left us without.”

The pair had a lot of talking to do, of course. But the kiss Lydia accepted Sylvester's apology with made clear that she was willing to try with him. It also began to lead to something... more.

Magnus cleared his throat, pushing his alphas away and closing the balcony’s door magically. “Let’s, ah... give them some time to recover from their fight.” The mage smiled in amusement while pinching his spouse’s behind teasingly. “There must be something in this apartment’s air.”

“What was uncle Sylvester doing to aunt Lydia? He won’t hurt her, right?” Damian sounded genuinely concerned.

The parents exchanged a mortified look. With the aid of Magnus’ powers they’d managed to keep their little ones from catching hints of their... intimate moments. (Well, Aurora saw them... together once, but was far too young to remember it.) Apparently now would be the time for the much-dreaded birds and bees talk. Far earlier than they’d expected or would’ve been ready for it.

/

Alec and Magnus chose Acapulco partially because even the warlock had never been there. It was a peaceful paradise where no one knew them, far away from pressure and painful memories. They could be just an anonymous couple enjoying well-deserved time off and each other.

The first four days they barely left their luxurious villa. Two of those they, embarrassingly, spent mostly sleeping and eating. (It wasn’t until then they realized just how much sleep-debt had piled on them over the years. Four children and nightmares from traumatic experiences could do that.) The next two days... Well, they did get a sturdy, king sized bed for a good reason. And luckily they had enough foresight to book a villa away from prying eyes and keen ears.

Over the years Magnus had come to terms with the scars getting hit by an arrow and Mikael’s birth left on him. Which didn’t mean that he would’ve enjoyed being ogled at by people whose lives were too empty for them to just mind their own business. Alec was more than happy to enjoy the private little paradise-area they’d arranged for themselves. It was very possible that their... activities ended up traumatizing local wildlife, though.

Alec’s favorite part about their vacation was the change he saw in Magnus. Exhaustion began to fade from his husband’s face and this invisible weight became lifted from the man’s shoulders. And the omega’s eyes... They shone for the first time since Dot’s death. Watching Magnus blossom made Alec feel incredibly good, too. It wasn’t until then the Shadowhunter realized how worried he’d been about his husband’s state of mind. And how much they’d needed a chance to enjoy their bond.

After everything they’d been through just getting to be a couple, in such a beautiful place, was beyond therapeutic.

On their last night they stood on the edge of a cliff, holding hands. Below them the calm water shone a breathtakingly beautiful blue light that didn’t seem to come from their world. (It reminded Alec of his beloved’s magic.) “Are you doing that?” the alpha inquired. When the omega glanced towards his private parts, barely concealed by swimwear, with an arched eyebrow the taller man huffed and rolled his eyes affectionately. “I meant the water. You know damned well that you’re causing the... other thing.”

Magnus’ grin was smug, but also so happy that it made Alec’s toes curl. (Not to mention what it did to other parts of him.) “Perhaps it’s my doing. Perhaps it’s a natural phenomenon.”

Alec hummed and kissed his husband. “I knew it from the start. Warlocks love being cryptic.”

Magnus’ eyes softened and filled with such love Alec still couldn’t believe was directed at him. “Not even nearly as much as I love you.” They scented each other languidly, their bond thrumming triumphantly. “Are you ready?”

“With you, always.”

They both breathed in deep, then jumped off the cliff. The fall wouldn’t have been dangerously high but Magnus used his powers to make their landing pleasant. If he also managed to prolong the sweet sensation the combination of falling and having them pressed against each other brought to their stomachs... Even better.

The warm water caressed them when they hit it and sunk under. While they kissed once more the blue glow around them intensified. (Alec never found out if it was nature’s or Magnus’ doing.)

As magical as that evening and their entire vacation were, the following morning was even more so. Having their kids running to their arms... The chorus of excited squeals, ‘daddys’ and ‘papas’... They were definitely the most magical things Alec had ever had in his life. “Let’s go home”, he sighed joyously while Aurora clung to him like an octopus.

/

Fortunately for everyone’s sanity Clary’s pregnancy was a relatively smooth one. It was almost as though fate had decided that they deserved a break from pain and suffering. The labor wasn’t without its exciting moments.

Her water broke five days before the due to date, when she was alone at home with Will and Jace was on a mission with Luke. And it advanced quickly. She sent Will to look for aunt Izzy to spare him from having to see what was to come. Then she called the first person that came to her mind. She unleashed her first whimper as soon as the one she called picked up. “It’s... It’s time, and Jace is away. Please...”

“ _I’ll be right there, Biscuit._ ” Magnus’ calm voice made her feel like everything would be alright, no matter how much the contractions hurt. “ _Try to get comfortable and stay calm._ ”

Clary had just settled to a bath-tub with a T-shirt on for comfort when the warlock made good on his promise. As soon as Magnus’ hand latched onto hers, she squeezed it with all her might. “Alec will be here with Jace soon”, he soothed. “Now let’s do our part.”

And oh, she did. With Magnus’ emotional support she pushed and screamed, shook under the agony. One could wonder whether the child actually timed her arrival on purpose. Because she arrived to the world just as Jace and Alec burst into the room, looking every bit like they’d been in a fight. Both stared in shock and marvel at the baby Magnus placed tenderly to Clary’s arms.

“Congratulations. You have a little princess.” Magnus looked at the beautiful little one who wiggled and yawned, getting used to her new world. “Does she have a name yet?”

Clary nodded. “Yeah. She’s Dorothy.”

Magnus’ heart constricted from emotional overload. Speechless, he kissed the top of Clary’s head and gave Jace’s shoulder a squeeze before letting the two focus entirely on their tiny miracle. Alec kissed him and he nuzzled his alpha’s neck with his nose as soon as they were close enough to each other.

“Did you have fun?” Magnus inquired, nodding towards the state of his husband’s clothes.

Alec smirked sheepishly. “Maybe. But no injuries, I did make a promise.”

“Hmm.” Magnus grabbed his beloved’s behind with two greedy hands. “I’ll believe that after a thorough examination.” Helen and Aline could watch over the kids for a couple of more hours. (Or four...) The women planned on adopting half-Seelie, half-Shadowhunter twins, a boy and a girl of just fifteen weeks. Surely they’d appreciate getting some more experience in beforehand?

First, though, they made sure that Clary got out of the tub safely. And watched Izzy and Will greeting Dorothy with a touching amount of excitement. Their children ended up spending five and a half hours longer than planned with their sitters. Helen and Aline seemed amused upon revealing that they’d been prepared for at least seven. Apparently everyone knew how they could get...

/

Damian and Aurora were closer than close. They’d been a team since before they were born, after all. Which didn’t keep them from bickering on occasion. Usually it was just over simple, everyday things. The twins had their first really big fight when they were about to turn ten and it was time to make some big decisions.

Damian wanted to become a Shadowhunter. Aurora wanted to study at Lorenzo’s school. The adults had seen that coming for a very long time. The kids hadn’t. And the morning Damian announced his decision over breakfast... Well, things blew up.

It started with Aurora’s silent treatment. When Damian addressed it she lashed out, dramatically. Which caused Damian to snap back. (The whole thing reminded Magnus and Alec of the fights they had early on in their relationship, while they both struggled with their insecurities.) It escalated to a point where Rafael, who still couldn’t handle fights well, blanched and hid into his room with their cats. Rasputin whimpered and Mikael stared wide-eyed. When turquoise magic, tinged angry red, threatened to get out of control the parents decided that enough was enough.

“We do not attack each other with magic in this home!” Magnus growled. Effectively silencing both children. “Damian, with me, now.”

“Aurora, it looks like we need a walk”, Alec announced, in a tone that advised strongly against arguing.

As soon as he made it to the balcony Damian sat to the corner and pulled his legs defensively to his chest. When he spoke his voice was far quieter than usual. “I... I want to become a Shadowhunter. I want to protect people. How can she not understand that?”

Magnus wrapped an arm around his son. (By that age only he and Aurora were allowed to do so.) “She does. We all do.” He gave his son a few moments to understand that he meant it. “I see more of your daddy in you every single day, and this world of ours needs as many people like him as possible. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Damian looked at him almost warily. “Even if I’d neglect my warlock side?” It seemed that the boy had been genuinely worried about hurting his feelings by not embracing his powers fully.

“There are many ways to be magical”, Magnus pointed out gently. “And you, my darling Little Blueberry, are magical in every single way. Whatever you choose to do with all your amazing talents, I’ll always support you, as long as you’re true to yourself. Aurora will feel the same way when she’s done some thinking.”

Damian hugged him as tightly as someone who’d just been saved from drowning.

In the meantime Alec and Aurora had a talk of their own. “Are you feeling calmer now?” He went on when she nodded, appearing ashamed. “What made you get upset like that?” She shrugged and he fought the urge to snap at her. “Use your words, Aurora.”

It took some time before Aurora managed to vocalize her chaotic thoughts. “Uncle Simon... Last month he almost died after a mission. Uncle Jace, he was missing for almost a week after that demon attack. Will was so worried that he was sick. And you... You have bodyguards because of bad people. Shadowhunters... They’re in danger all the time.” She hesitated. “Dami and I, we’re twins. We’re always supposed to be together, so we can protect each other. How am I supposed to protect him if we don’t stay together?”

Alec’s heart broke at that. The need to protect one’s siblings... Now that, he understood better than well. “You can still do a lot to protect him with your magic. You can’t even imagine how many times your papa has saved me, your aunts and your uncles. You’ll both become amazing in your own ways.”

Aurora seemed to feel a little better after hearing that. But not fully soothed. “Do you think Dami will forgive me?”

Alec fought back a smile when the situation was still a little too serious. “I think he already has. Sometimes family members fight. The important thing is to not let the fight become more important than those family members. But you need to apologize to him first.”

“Dami needs to apologize, too”, Aurora insisted.

“You both said some very mean things. Papa and I will talk about that with you two when you’ve both calmed down.” Alec decided that it was time to head back. “Let’s go home.”

Damian was still sitting on the balcony’s floor when Aurora found him. Alec and Magnus watched, touched beyond words, as she threw herself to her brother’s ready arms. “I’m sorry, Dami, I’m so sorry...!”

Damian hugged her tightly. Especially after she’d buried her face to his shoulder. “I’m sorry, too.”

Aurora sniffled. She clutched at Damian’s shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “When... When you become a Shadowhunter... Please don’t die”, she sputtered barely comprehensibly.

Damian blinked twice. He appeared confused, as well as apologetic. “I’ll... try not to.”

Alec and Magnus discovered, not for the first time, that something could make one want to laugh and cry all at once.

They hoped, from the bottom of their hearts, that death would spare their family for many, many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all hope that, you two. (sighs, then smiles) Aaaaw, how’s that for fluff? I just couldn’t help myself. (giggles) Also, who is convinced that Alec went to Sylvester, to knock some sense into him?
> 
> Sooooo... Good, bad, back to editing board? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	91. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a few eventful years the Lightwood-Bane children grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I missed Sunday’s update! There just aren’t enough hours in any of my days. (groans) BUT, here we are, at last!
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how happy it means to me that you’re all there, after all this time.
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Shortly after the twins reached ten years of age it became apparent that the three youngest Lightwood-Banes were too old to share a room. Damian was getting close to losing his patience with Mikael’s magic tricks. Aurora was their little princess and needed a space to call her own. And young as he was, Mikael needed his own walk-in-closet.

Magnus made the loft grow by three massive rooms. The kids themselves got to decorate them as they pleased. It was a beautiful chaos of animal pictures, makeup, glitter, spell books and Shadowhunter weapons. They celebrated the occasion with pizza and movies, just the six of them.

While their kids chatted away happily Alec noticed the troubled look on Magnus’ face. His kiss wasn’t quite enough to wipe away the frown but it helped at least a little. “Penny for them”, he urged.

Magnus sighed heavily. “This... is the first time I’d want to see the future. Just to make sure that they’ll be alright, that they’ll find their place in this world.”

Alec hummed and smiled. “Of course they will. Magnus, they’ve inherited the best parts of us both. They’ll take the world by a storm.”

Magnus’ gaze softened. “I can’t wait to see it. We’ll support them, every step of the way.”

They started kissing and it obtained heat fairly soon. Their children said nothing while the couple retreated to a... shower. Until it was just the kids and Damian groaned. “Great. Now we can’t use the bathroom for at least a couple of hours.”

Rafael shuddered. Then sound-proofed the room magically to keep them from hearing their parents’... antics. They already knew how those two could get.

/

Rafael realized very quickly that he loved studying and learning new things. And the whole school environment... It was like a home to him. He was thrilled that Luna, his favorite person in the whole world, seemed to feel the same way. They were always together, inside and out of school. Sometimes people teased them for it but neither cared. They were each other’s special people and that was that.

Rafael was fourteen when a thought began to occur to him. One evening his parents were cooking dinner as he entered the kitchen, just in time to see the end of a languid kiss. His daddy frowned worriedly at the look on his face. “Rafe? Is something wrong?”

“Not really. I just...” He took a seat. “Uncle Lorenzo’s school... I really like it. I want all warlock children to have a safe place to learn in. Do you think I could open a school of my own here in Alicante? I mean, when I’m old enough.”

His parents stared at him in bewilderment. Until pride took over their eyes. “I’ve seen how patient you are with your siblings. And how good you are at teaching them new tricks.” His daddy smiled. “You’ll be fantastic teacher.”

His papa nodded in agreement. “When you’re old enough I’ll make sure that you have everything you need to get started. You’re right, the little warlocks of this world need a safe place to be.” The man smiled as well. "Your father was something of a teacher for a while. He'd be so happy to see you following in his footsteps."

And so one piece of Rafael’s future was settled. Another piece... It slid to place without him even noticing it. Suddenly the way he and Luna often held hands seemed to mean more than it did before. And his heart... It did funny things whenever she was near. When she wasn’t he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He also noticed how upset he was upon discovering that at least a couple of other boys found Luna as beautiful as he did. One of them even asked her out, to get turned down gently. Rafael realized with horror that he wanted to ask her out, too. But how to act on any of those things without risking their friendship? It meant the world to him and if she didn’t feel the same... Well, it wouldn’t end well.

On Luna’s fifteenth birthday the truth came out. He gave her a pendant, with the kind of a rare, blue stone on it he knew she loved. And blue color always made her appear particularly beautiful in his eyes. She stared at the beautiful gift, then met his gaze. And he realized that she’d figured out the full truth, his true feelings. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. To a thunderstorm and pouring rain.

Luna, however, wasn’t the type of a girl to just let things go. “Rafael!” Her voice held more than enough power over him to make him stop. (He didn’t turn towards her, though.) “You can’t just... You can’t give me a gift like that and run. Before I even got the chance to thank you.”

Very slowly, reluctantly, Rafael turned around. To have Luna’s hands pressed against his cheeks and her lips against his own. Their first kiss (of great many) tasted of birthday cake. And it felt so good that Rafael’s knees went weak. Neither noticed how the rain drenched them.

They’d been so close before that few people even noticed the change. One day the young couple was doing homework at the Lightwood-Bane loft. Magnus happened to pass by his oldest’s room, to see the two lay on the floor with Church and Chairman keeping them company. The teenagers weren’t kissing or holding hands but their shoulders were pressed together. Those smiles and giggles they exchanged...

Magnus blanched. Alec arched an eyebrow when he joined his husband to their balcony. “We’re going to join our family with Lorenzo Rey”, Magnus announced glumly before the younger man could ask. “I definitely need a drink. And I’ll need ten the day Rey finds out that our son is dating his little girl.”

Alec shuddered. The mental image... wasn’t pleasant. “I need a drink, too.”

/

Animals were Aurora’s biggest passion. A million of them seemed to find her in their hour of need and she certainly didn’t mind. Her parents often joked that one day she’d own a zoo. By the time she was thirteen she stopped considering it just a joke. When she was fifteen her parents relented and allowed her to open a very unofficial animal shelter outside their apartment building, where she could use all the healing magic she’d learned for all creatures in need. She’d be allowed to keep the shelter as long as her schoolwork wouldn’t suffer as a result. Aurora began to work extra hard at school, just to prove how passionate she was about her calling.

Much to the relief of her over-protective alpha daddy and twin, Aurora never gave romantic entanglements much thought. Nor did she notice all the attention she got from numerous suitor-hopefuls. (She looked incredibly lot like her aunt Izzy, with great many touches of her papa’s appearance, which meant that she caught many eyes.) She claimed that she was too busy to worry about boys and their drama. But eventually, at the age of fifteen, fate decided to throw someone her way. Literally.

Aurora smiled while watching how a stunningly beautiful, formerly broken golden wing healed under her hand. The tiny bird, such only seen in Alicante and said to be magical, screeched in impatience. “Oh, shush now”, she ordered. And the bird actually grew quiet. “See, we’re almost done. Just a few more seconds and you’re good to go.” True to her words, in exactly five seconds the wing was perfectly healed. “There, all better. No stay away from predators. As much as I love taking care of someone as pretty and rare as you, I’d rather not do it again.”

The bird screeched again. Then flapped its wings experimentally before rising elegantly to the sky, its long tail feathers billowing triumphantly behind it. Aurora watched with a wide smile as her patient disappeared from view. Seemed to become one with the sun.

The serene moment was interrupted by someone’s shout. Moments later something dark crash-landed to the pile of hay outside her little office-booth. Beside her Rasputin growled a warning and headed to investigate. A new scream ensued once the hellhound was outside. Hurrying her steps, she followed her loyal pet.

Aurora certainly didn’t expect to find a teenager of her age from the hay. The intruder was a very adorable (dare she say good looking?) boy with dark, unruly hair and midnight black eyes. Which were currently hidden behind glasses that twisted to a bizarre angle during the fall. He wore a training gear and a rune on his bare, muscular arm. The look in the stranger’s eyes was that of pure horror as he stared at Rasputin. That he also had a very angry looking donkey glaring at him likely didn’t make him feel better.

Aurora couldn’t hold back a smile. “Rasputin, down. Don’t worry, he won’t bite you. I'm not making promises for the donkey, she's a mean old lady.” She frowned, taking a step closer. “Are you okay? How did you manage to fall like that?”

The boy squirmed before pushing himself up awkwardly. “I, ah... tried to jump from one building to another. I’m supposed to know how to do that by now, but...” He shrugged out of frustration and embarrassment. “I... guess I don’t.” He then fixed his glasses and tried to look towards her, only to be blinded by the sun. Color rose to his cheeks when he finally saw her clearly. (She wondered why he reacted like that. Boys were so weird around her sometimes.) “I, um... Hi. I’m Liam.”

Aurora smiled charmingly. (With no idea of what it did to him.) “Hi to you, too. I’m Aurora.”

(Later, much later, there’d be plenty of jokes about how the man of her dreams literally fell to her from the sky – and it took her years to realize that he was one.)

/

Time passed by incredibly quickly. Much like his parents had known to expect Damian breezed through his Shadowhunter training with ease. He was quite possibly even better with his bow than his daddy and magic made him a particularly formidable soldier. A lot of people whispered that he’d be the best Shadowhunter of his time. Damian rolled his eyes at those claims he found ridiculous, focused harder on his training and reminded himself of the things he needed to improve on.

It didn’t surprise anyone that Damian chose the deflect rune as his first one. He received it without the slightest indication that it would’ve hurt and carried the new mark with a great deal of pride and joy. Standing tall and proud to become an official Shadowhunter, the boy was a copy of Alec.

Damian’s favorite moment came when the mark was done and he looked towards where his parents stood. His daddy did absolutely nothing to hide how happy and proud he was. And his papa... Glamour having failed, his golden eyes shone in a way that convinced Damian he’d just done something remarkable. He knew exactly what his parents saw and vowed to do everything in his power to be worthy of that faith.

He was only eleven years old but already hoped that one day he’d be just as amazing as his daddy, that he’d be able to make as big of a difference. Perhaps, with the help of his warlock heritage, he’d be able to do even more.

Damian knew how messy the history between Shadowhunters and Downworlders was. How hard his parents had fought to change things. His papa had never shared just how much he went through back in the darkest days but Damian studied a lot on his way to becoming a Shadowhunter. He was determined to continue the fight for a better world his parents started.

What possibly meant even more to him than his parents’ obvious joy for him and the new mark decorating his neck was Aurora’s support. She stood watching him with a big, proud smile on her face. When his rune was completed and the official part of the ceremony was over she ran to him and hugged him so tightly that he lost his breath. “You didn’t even flinch! That was so badass!” She went on about how amazing he was for almost ten minutes, while others waited patiently to get to congratulate him. Damian didn’t mind while hugging her back.

They chose different ways to protect their world but they were twins, two sides of the same coin. He knew that she was still... wary of his chosen path, of the dangers he’d face. But when it counted they’d always have each other’s backs.

Much later that evening his papa approached him while he sat on the railing of their home’s balcony, keeping watch over his city. The man stared at him with a small, wistful smile. “I don’t know how it’s possible that you look more like your daddy every passing day. But you do.”

Feeling the need to show how much he loved his papa and cherished the Bane-part of his mighty surname, Damian revealed his cat eyes. “I got a lot of great things from you, too. I don’t think there’s ever been a Shadowhunter with cat eyes before.” The idea actually had him giddy from excitement.

His papa grinned mischievously. “No, there hasn’t. Our world doesn’t know what a force of nature you’ll be.” Suddenly sobering, the man offered him something. “Quite shortly after we started dating your daddy gave me something that’s been precious to me since then. Now... I think it’s time to pass it forward. So you can give it to your true mate one day.” A tiny item he recognized as an omamori charm was placed on his palm. “For luck and protection.”

Damian’s eyes widened. “But... This is your favorite gift, your treasure.”

His papa shook his head. “No, my Little Blueberry. You children and your daddy are my greatest treasures.”

They embraced each other. For a very, very long time. Since that day Damian always carried the charm above his heart.

The deflect rune was beyond special to Damian. But his favorite, at least by that point... He got that when he was fourteen.

He and Will had been beyond inseparable since they were little. By the time Will was old enough for it there wasn’t a shred of doubt in either of their minds. They had their parabatai ceremony in the very same room their dads did, with their whole enormous family and magical lights surrounding them.

“Entreat me not to leave thee ...”

“... whither thou goest, I will go ...”

“... if aught but death part thee and me.”

Young as he was, Damian understood that he was immortal while Will wasn’t. One day fate would tear them apart physically. But a piece of Will... It’d live in Damian’s heart for as long as it’d keep beating.

Alec and Jace looked at each other from behind their sons and exchanged soft smiles. Their own bond thrummed more strongly than ever before. Sometimes history repeating itself wasn’t a bad thing.

/

The more years passed by the more powerful Mikael became. His magic... It was the kind that’d never been seen before. So strong that it was enough to challenge even Greater Demons.

According to his uncle Zachariah, or Jem as he and his papa called the Brother in secret, his magic was blessed by the angels. Perhaps it should’ve scared him but with all the love he had to support him he knew that he’d obtain full control over his powers. He hoped from a very early age that one day he’d be able to do as much good with his magic as his papa.

A lot of children were scared or at least shy on their first day of school. Mikael, at the grand age of seven, styled himself with golden glitter. (Because it was a special occasion.) When he saw a certain outfit in his papa’s collection he magicked a copy of it for himself, jewelry included. (Much later he’d find out that it was the outfit his papa wore while meeting his daddy for the first time.) At his uncle Lorenzo’s school he greeted everyone with a dazzling smile that was the perfect copy of his papa’s. Within an hour he’d charmed absolutely everyone he met.

It was quite clear from early on that Mikael loved people and people loved him.

Fairly early on it also became apparent that Mikael was an omega. Which, unfortunately, brought its own complications. His first heat ambushed him when he was thirteen and in the middle of trying to make a healing potion. The fever like warmth flashing through him, striking his knees weak... The uncontrollable... urges... They were overwhelming. Made it impossible to think clearly.

When someone approached him he was hiding under a desk, shaking to his core with shards of a broken glass container scattered around him. The scent of a fellow omega made him whimper. “Papa...!”

“Shh... I know. I know.” His papa caressed his hair comfortingly and he leaned desperately to the touch. “I’m going to give you something that helps you feel better, alright? It’s something I came up with centuries ago.”

Even though it tasted bad Mikael took what his papa gave him gladly and gulped it down. It took what felt like ages of a hormone-driven nightmare before Mikael started to feel more like himself. (Before that happened he trashed and whimpered in heartbreaking need that was nothing human.) Eventually he was drained and embarrassed but able to think clearly. It was like someone had wrapped a blanket around his heat to muffle it, seal it away. He looked down and buried his face to his papa’s shoulder, trying to hide himself. “I’m sorry”, he murmured.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. What you went through is biology, nothing more.” His papa gave him a moment to accept that. “Once we get a better hang of your cycle we can medicate you in beforehand. So you won’t have to go through heats until you’re ready to share them with the right person.”

Mikael nodded. “Do you... still have them? Are they always this bad?”

His papa hesitated. “When you were born I had to have... some parts of me removed. So, I don’t have heats anymore. But I went through more than enough of them to know how terrifying they can be. I’ll do everything I can to help you with yours.”

That made Mikael feel a little better. If his papa would help him everything would be alright. He was sure of it.

When he said nothing his papa went on. “Daddy and your siblings are at that Italian restaurant Aurora is obsessed with.” (A little older, Mikael would find out that upon noticing his heat his papa told his daddy to wait outside with his siblings. His daddy and Damian were alphas and having them around would’ve made him feel worse.) “After a shower, do you want to join them or take a nap?”

Usually Mikael would’ve jumped for any opportunity go outside and have fun. But that day... He just didn’t have enough energy. “A nap”, he uttered barely audibly.

After that Mikael moved on autopilot. He washed all slick off him and did his best to not feel nauseous. Reminding himself that it was all perfectly natural did little to help when he didn’t know... _this_ part of himself yet.

Mikael spent an hour in the shower. He enjoyed them as much as his papa did and especially that day the warm water soothed him nicely. By the time he reached his bed he was nearly boneless from exhaustion. And so emotional that he almost broke down to tears upon finding the scented candles and calm music his papa had set up to help him feel better.

“Papa?” Mikael felt more than a little ridiculous but couldn’t stop himself. “Can you... stay here? Until I fall asleep?”

For a second his papa appeared surprised. Then nodded. “Of course.” The man sat to the edge of his bed and caressed his hair. “I’ll always be right beside you when you need me. No matter what.”

That promise was enough to lull Mikael to peaceful slumber in a matter of seconds.

/

On the evening Damian, at the age of fifteen, returned from his very first mission the whole family celebrated. The boy was bruised and exhausted but largely unharmed, while the demon attack could’ve ended far worse. He received hugs from them all, as well as a mighty scolding and a quick little healing from Aurora. They celebrated with tacos, after which the kids fell asleep in the middle of a movie. (They didn’t really sleep for the three days Damian was away.)

Magnus watched his little ones. This time Alec didn’t have to ask what he was thinking about before he whispered, not wanting to wake up the children. “I’m imprinting this to my memory.” He leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder. “They... They grow up so fast, Alexander. Rafael is almost a man grown... Damian goes to missions already... Mikael and Aurora have come so far with their magic... I’m so proud of them, and I’m excited to see what kind of adults they become. But I’m also...”

“... terrified?” Alec smiled wryly and kissed his cheek. “It’s a part of parenthood, I’ve heard. Come what may we can only support them, be there for them on their worst and best days.”

“Hmm.” Magnus shuddered, the memory of his son’s bruised face too much to bear. “I’d... rather not think about the future. Let’s just live in the here and now.”

Alec pursed his lips in a manner the man had definitely learned from him. Then nodded. “You know, I like the sound of that.”

Needy kisses and greedy hands led their way to the bedroom. But not before Magnus had magicked a blanket to cover his babies. There was so little he could actually do to protect them from the evils of the world, especially when they and their own worlds grew. But he could keep them from feeling cold while they slept.

As they made love – first slowly and gently, then with a great deal more heat – it was fortunate that Alec and Magnus didn’t know what all the year to come would entail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How adorable are the kids? (smiles) Oh boy... Let’s hope that nothing TOO BAD happens during the year we’ll see in the next chapter...
> 
> Soooo... Comments? Thoughts? Requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! We’re approaching the end of this story so it’d mean a lot to know that you’re there to seal the journey with me.
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	92. Encounters With Fate and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Bane family gets to enjoy some more love, peace and quiet. Until a life-altering mission hits them mercilessly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy... You’ve loved the fluff SO MUCH! We’ll see just what I’ve cooked up in this chapter...
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! This part of the story (I’m still not FULLY certain how long it’ll be) is the LONGEST epilogue I’ve ever written, LOL. It means the world to me that you love the whole Lightwood-Bane family so much. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Are you SURE...? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> WARNING: Death of a pet in this chapter.

Their family was a massive one and seemed to be growing constantly. The Lightwood-Bane loft was barely big enough to fit them all, hellhounds and cats included, while they gathered together to celebrate Alec and Magnus’ wedding anniversary. Magnus’ eyes softened from an emotional overload while he looked at the loved ones around him.

Damian and Will, who’d grown up to be Jace’s clone, talked about something so intensely that it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. Aurora, Madzie and Mijo, who’d come out of his shell wonderfully, giggled at Rasputin’s antics while the hellhound demolished a slice of cake. Catarina and Annie watched them fondly, holding hands and whispering to each other. (Magnus was incredibly happy to see his dear friend so in love and content after all the years she spent without a partner.) Maryse and Luke chatted with Robert and the man’s new lady friend Tianna, all messy history forgotten. (Magnus could only imagine how much it meant to Alec to see both his parents genuinely happy.) Max danced wildly with his girlfriend Haley, who looked like a Shadowhunter version of Maia, and altogether four children. Dorothy was like Clary all the way to her fiery hair and stubbornness spiced with Jace’s eyes. Estelle had Lorenzo’s hair and dance moves with eyes that were Andrew’s. The final two dancers, twins named Hope and Angelo Lydia and Sylvester had after a rough pregnancy, were pictures of their parents but clearly enjoyed partying and dancing a lot more than they did. Lydia and Sylvester, who was by then comfortable with a large group of people he knew, smiled at all the chaos. Jace and Clary danced nearby, grinning adoringly at each other. (Magnus’ heart soared at seeing his Biscuit living the best time of her life after everything she’d gone through.) Simon and Izzy were also on the floor. Izzy laughed joyously when Simon spun her around and dipped her in a smooth move that’d definitely been copied from some romantic movie. Lorenzo and Andrew had retreated slightly further from the main crowd and were currently whispering to each other. The protective hand the warlock had placed on his omega’s stomach and the water both men opted to have made Magnus suspect that they’d soon have another reason to celebrate. (He wondered how Lorenzo would’ve reacted to knowing that earlier that evening Alec caught Rafael and Luna kissing, without the young couple noticing. He did hope that the truth wouldn’t come out during the party, though.) Mikael, who shone like a star or the glitter covering him, dazzled and charmed absolutely everyone present. The boy spent most of his time with Alexandra and Maddox. (It made Magnus and Alec overjoyed that those three had become practically inseparable over the years. One day Mikael and Alexandra would become the best shopping buddies, just like Magnus and Izzy were.) Raphael, who’d turned up much to Magnus’ surprise and thrill, rolled his eyes at the whole thing. But when their eyes met the former vampire smiled and raised his glass for a toast, revealing his true feelings.

It was high time for an actual toast, Magnus decided. He exchanged a look with Alec and after they’d squeezed each other’s hands he raised his glass. “We’ve gathered here today to celebrate our marriage. But we’re also here to honor family. The kind we’re born into... and the kind we’re lucky enough to find for ourselves.”

“Thank you for coming here today”, Alec went on. “I know that the path here has been far from easy for all of us. But if this, what we have today, is what we’ve found... Then I wouldn’t change a thing.” The younger man also lifted his glass of champagne. “To love and family!”

“To love and family!” everyone cheered, and when Mikael waved his hands golden glitter rained down on them all.

/

Liam Blackwood became a permanent part of Aurora’s life and the protective alpha inside Alec seethed. His little girl was too much like him to notice that the boy was... interested, but her daddy noticed. All too clearly.

He saw Liam’s blushes whenever Aurora was near and the way he looked at her whenever she didn’t notice. The way he was always chivalrous with her... The subtle little gifts he gave her...

One afternoon one of Aurora’s charges bit Liam badly enough for her to need Magnus’ help to heal him. Liam sat still with tiny whimpers while the warlock worked and received a kiss on the cheek from Aurora for his bravery. Liam blushed radiantly. Alec saw red, to a point where Magnus dragged him swiftly out of their child’s little shelter before he would’ve growled.

“He’s... He’s making moves on her!” Alec couldn’t believe how calm his mate was about it all. “On our little girl!”

“Alexander, he’s a blushing teenager who has a crush. Aurora doesn’t have any idea of his feelings and he doesn’t know what to do with them. He’s hardly... making moves.” Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand in a soothing gesture. “We’re lucky that the one who starts having feelings for her is a gentleman. The poor thing wasn’t even scared off by a nasty animal bite.”

Alec bit his tongue to not utter that in his opinion that particular feral little beast had an excellent judgement of character.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, if you’re smirking right now...!”

“You’ll what? Send me to sleep on the couch for a week?” Fast but still gentle, Alec grabbed Magnus’ waistline and pinned his husband against a wall. While the smaller man wrapped his legs around him he tightened his hold and slipped his hands partially into the other’s pants. “The last time you tried sending me to a couch.... Didn’t it end a bit like this?”

Unable to stop themselves, they started kissing with fiery passion. Until they sensed that they weren’t alone. Looking to side, they found an elderly woman staring at them.

Magnus smiled sweetly. His lips were swollen from the kissing. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Whitehill.”

The woman muttered something under her breath while hurrying away.

Magnus pursed his lips. “Our neighbors don’t seem to like us very much. I wonder why.”

It wasn’t until then Alec realized that his husband was actually pressed against their very own apartment building. He swallowed while certain parts of him continued to swell. “Let’s go inside”, he barely managed. “Before we get into a trouble for public indecency. Again.” He didn’t think that even the Inquisitor would get away with it a third time.

/

Death came to visit the Lightwood-Bane household one cloudy Tuesday. Church, their beloved grump, was very old for a cat. Despite warnings from their parents the teenagers had been in denial. But the adults noticed with dread that the feline wasn’t eating like he was supposed to and kept even more to himself than usual. That afternoon, following Chairman’s cries, Magnus found Church from under Rafael’s bed.

There were a couple of toys next to Church and even a slice of ham Chairman had snatched when no one noticed. None of the gifts had worked and the younger cat stared at him while meowing helplessly. Clearly begging him to do something.

Magnus found it nearly impossible to hold back his tears. “I’m so sorry, but... There’s nothing I can do. He’s gone.”

The warlock didn’t think he’d ever forget the way Chairman climbed to his lap for comfort and actually screamed from sheer heartbreak. Nor would he forget the look on Rafael’s face when his oldest came home from school to learn what had happened. The boy appeared miserable and Magnus would’ve wanted to tell him that it was alright cry. “Church had such a good, long life with you. It was his time to go”, he explained softly instead.

“We can bury him under that tree in the forest you love”, Alec, who came home shortly after their son as a response to Magnus’ message alert, suggested.

Rafael nodded and sniffled. “Luna... Can she come to the funeral, too?” It was impossible to say if the teenager had realized that they _knew_. Nor did it matter at the moment.

Magnus nodded, which Alec echoed. “Of course. She was Church’s second favorite person, not that he would’ve ever admitted it. I’m sure that he’d want her there.”

So what if the one they buried was a pet? Church was a valued family member who was with them for a long time and deserved a proper sendoff. During the brief ceremony Rafael and Damian held back tears, Aurora wept openly with her twin’s arm around her and Mikael wiped his eyes. Even though Damian was a Shadowhunter heading to missions and Rafael was resurrected as a child, to their parents it looked like that day’s loss chipped away a piece of all their children’s innocence.

While the sun began to set the whole Lightwood-Bane family and Luna said goodbye to their moody friend, and Luna began to feel like a part of the family, too.

/

Mikael was fifteen when he first literally collided with someone who’d eventually change his life permanently.

It was an uncomfortably warm day and the café in Alicante was packed. So it was quite easy to bump into someone. Carrying three sodas towards where Alexandra and Maddox waited, Mikael was so focused on completing his journey that he didn’t see the person heading the opposite way before they crashed. His drinks were sent flying until he used a subtle little bit of magic to gather them back to a small tray, without a drop being spilled.

“I... I’m so sorry!” the other sputtered. “I was... I mean, I _wasn’t_ looking.”

Mikael smiled in a charming way identical to his papa’s. “No harm done.” He checked his companion from underneath his lashes and his heart took several extra beats. Wild dark brown hair, wide chocolate brown eyes, skin that whispered of Hispanic heritage, features that were decidedly angelic... “I wouldn’t mind bumping into you again”, he practically purred. That scent... Was the mystery man an alpha? Perhaps Mikael should’ve been unnerved but the thrill was far louder than the alarm bells screaming in his head.

The way the other teenager looked at him gave away that he liked what he saw, very much. A blush colored the flawless face while the boy cleared his throat. “I, um... I’ve gotta go.” And with that the stranger was gone, obviously having forgotten whatever he came to get from the café.

Mikael pursed his lips. Then shrugged carelessly before making his way to Alexandra and Maddox, who stared at him. “Who was that?” Alexandra demanded. “Don’t tell me that you’ve been dating someone behind our backs!”

Mikael rolled his eyes. Those two were his cousins and his best friends, but sometimes they got a bit nosy. “Of course I haven’t. I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

“Did you at least get his name?” Maddox inquired after thanking him for the soda.

“Not yet”, Mikael admitted without worry and took a sip of his drink. It tasted even better than usual. “But I will the next time we meet.” He had every faith that fate wouldn’t let him encounter someone like _that_ without it leading to something phenomenal.

/

The evening was fast on its way to transforming into a night yet Alec was still in the middle of a paperwork nightmare. It seemed, however, that his evening was about to get significantly better. He smiled at his surprise visitor, then frowned. “Please tell me I didn’t forget a date night.”

“You didn’t”, Magnus reassured him. “But I’m almost certain that you forgot dinner. So, as the magical husband that I am...” The man snapped his fingers theatrically and a small, beautiful table with two chairs and a candle appeared. Another snap of fingers and a luxurious dinner was laid out for them.

Alec’s mouth watered. It wasn’t until then he realized just how hungry he’d been. “That looks amazing.” He looked towards his husband, who was dressed in black, wine red and heavy eye-makeup. “And so do you.”

Magnus smiled slyly. “Well. I didn’t get us dessert in hopes that I’d get to be the dessert.”

Alec groaned from the _need_ that rushed to surface immediately. “I was actually supposed to get some more work done today.” One of his eyebrows bounced up after they’d exchanged a languid kiss, he’d helped Magnus to a seat and taken his own. “Is this a payback for when I brought dinner to your office last month?” The pleasant memories made certain bits of him throb deliciously.

Magnus huffed. “You came with my favorite takeaway, wearing your mission boots, leather pants and a tank-top that revealed absolutely all your muscles. For someone supposedly partially angelic you were a sinful sight.” The man impaled a prawn and took it slowly to his mouth in a manner that drove the alpha wild. “That being said, I’m far too old and mature for paybacks. My motives are purely selfless, pup.”

“Whatever you say, kitten.”

They actually did eat, because Alec was quite honestly starving and Magnus made clear that nothing else would happen before he’d looked after himself. Dessert, as his mate expressed so discreetly earlier, followed. Alec didn’t get any more work done that day. He had no regrets.

Their jobs were incredibly busy and their home was overrun by teenagers. In the middle of all that it felt good to have a moment when they could just be husbands in love. (Horny husbands, a voice in Alec’s head that sounded like Jace filled in.)

/

At the age of seventeen Damian had already been on numerous missions. None of them had felt quite as unnerving as his newest one. It was a good idea to be on guard, considering that they were dealing with a building that housed at least twenty Circle sympathizers.

One his way deeper and deeper into the building he took down a satisfying amount of criminals. He also passed by pictures of Valentine and Moonlake, along with a beyond sickening collection. Warlock marks, vampire teeth, werewolf claws... He didn’t want to know whether those had been torn off while the victims were already dead or still alive.

The harder his parents and others like them fought for a better world, the more ruthless the constantly shrinking amount of Circle members got.

That dark thought was further cemented when Damian reached the building’s basement floor and found a cell section. Which was actually closer to a morgue. Two of the four large cages were occupied by Downworlders who were already dead. There was what looked suspiciously lot like an autopsy table in the middle of the room. On it lay a teenager who had to be even younger than Mikael, covered in blood, cuts, bruises and burn marks. A magic restraining collar was squeezed around his neck. The boy had his mouth open for a by then mute scream and Damian wondered in absolute disgust how long the torture that killed him lasted.

Hoping against all hope that he wasn’t too late already, Damian pressed two fingers against the boy’s neck. It earned a reaction but not from the one on the table. “Don’t you dare touch him!” a voice hissed. “Haven’t you Nephilim done enough already? Get your hands off him!”

Surprised, Damian turned his gaze towards the cells. The small-sized boy who looked to be of his age he found... was beautiful. Breathtaking, even in his current lousy condition. Clearly of Asian heritage, with unruly and greasy black hair that had a strand of white as a decoration. Sculpture like face had been enthroned with at the moment blazing deep blue eyes. Damian was distracted to a point where it took him embarrassingly long to react. “I’m not a Circle member. I’m here to shut down this place.” Realizing that the other was likely a warlock, he revealed his cat eyes while using his stele to open the cage’s lock. “I’m Damian. I’m sorry that it took us so long to come for you. We didn’t know about this Circle base until a few days ago.”

The other was still beyond hesitant but most of the initial hostility faded. “I’m Qara.” The young warlock limped closer warily, keeping a constant eye on the space behind him. As though expecting a trick or an ambush. (And visibly avoiding looking at the corpse on the table.)

It wasn’t until then Damian caught sight of the magic restraining collar, fastened so tightly that the skin on both sides of it was angry red. He also saw the magnificent white wings shadows had hidden, which were somehow even more beautiful than the rest of the man. His marvel was marred by dismay when he realized that one of the wings was badly broken. There were also numerous bruises and cuts on the body that was only covered by boxers and a worn-out T-shirt. Up close he could smell the other’s omega pheromones, which had definitely been enhanced chemically. There was also something else he couldn’t identify. The need to protect was so intense that it took all Damian’s willpower to hold back a possessive growl. It was something like luck in a nasty situation that Qara was too focused on the deceased boy to notice his reactions. “Who is he?” Damian inquired, trying to keep his tone soft despite the stressful situation and his roaring instincts.

“My brother.” Qara could visibly barely stay on his own feet but nonetheless released the child and pulled him to his arms. “I... I promised to protect him. I can’t leave him.”

Damian understood, so very well. If that was one of his siblings... “Can you carry him? Because I need to have my hands free in case we run into Circle members.” His eyes strayed to the other’s collar, which made him see red. He reached out to remove it, causing the omega to stiffen and he took a breath to slow down. “I’m sorry. But I need to get that thing off you.”

It was easy to see how hard it was for Qara to trust him. But the teen turned his head to grant him an access. Not wanting to waste any more precious time and hoping that he wouldn’t cause another scare, Damian opened the lock, relieved that no code was needed. The skin he revealed was painfully red, broken from several places and definitely had an infection. It must’ve been on for a long time because he barely felt the warlock’s magic. He tossed the torture device aside like the insult it was and they both inhaled a sigh of relief. Unfortunately that was where things went downhill.

Damian sensed a threat just as something was flying towards them. Moving before thought, he took a protective stance in front of Qara and fired an arrow. The thud of a body hitting a floor revealed that he didn’t miss. He wouldn’t have had the time to gloat even if he would’ve been the sort of a vain person who wanted to.

Damian frowned at the searing throbbing spreading from his shoulder. Icy dread coursed through him when he noticed the tiny dart sticking from the skin right beside his neck. Instinctively he reached out a hand towards it but never got that far before everything faded to black.

/

Qara had two options. He could flee with his brother’s body and hope that he’d manage to get far enough before the remaining Circle members would find him. Considering that he had a broken, badly hurting wing and he was so feeble from malnourishment that he could barely stand, he didn’t think he’d get far. But he could try. Or then he could stay and try to help the boy who attempted to save him, accepting what might come next.

Was there ever really a choice, if he wanted to be the sort of a person who deserved freedom?

“Dami!” All of a sudden there was another Shadowhunter in the room, frantically inspecting the fallen teenager. (Quite possibly the other’s parabatai, since it seemed he had started running the second Damian was injured.) Desperate eyes met his. “You... You’re a warlock, right? Like uncle Magnus?” (Magnus? He couldn’t possibly mean...!) “Can you help us? Please, I’ll pay you anything. Just... Don’t make me lose him.”

Qara wasn’t sure if he had enough magic for what was asked of him. But... “I’ll try”, he promised, hoping that he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

/

There are days that one remembers for the rest of their life for the best reasons. And then those one remembers for the most horrible reasons. That day was, without a doubt, one of the latter.

Alec had just entered his office with a mug of coffee and a huge pile of files he was supposed to go through. He dropped all of it when he peered through the window, just in time to see a portal opening and two familiar figures falling through it. “Damian...!” he breathed out in a pained whimper, then ran.

A lot of people gave him startled looks on his way, unused to seeing their steel-hard leader so openly emotional. He snarled at them to get medics outside. Or thought he did. How could he produce speech when he could barely breathe?

When he made it outside there were two very young warlocks he couldn’t recognize on the ground, one unconscious and the other dead. He barely paid attention to them because the third unmoving figure was Damian. Will’s eyes were full of tears and panic while the teen searched for his parabatai’s pulse. “Uncle Alec, help! He... He isn’t breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What THE HELL was that? All that fluff and sweetness... And now THIS?! If it’s any consolation, I’m mad at myself, too.
> 
> Soooo... How pissed off are you? Was that chapter ANY good? Thoughts on the two new people we were introduced to? (There’s far more to them both we’ll discover in the future.) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING NEXT WEDNESDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	93. Is This Where It All Ends – or Where It All Begins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian fights for his life with the support of his whole family. Will he win or lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This took me AGES to finish. I REALLY hope that I managed to do a decent job...!
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your amazing comments, love and support! The amount of love this story has received baffles and humbles me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Catarina had been in a similar situation numerous times, far more often that she would’ve cared to remember, when Magnus and Alec were injured. Both men had very nearly lost the fight over their lives several times over. Each occasion aged her several decades.

This time it was Damian and somehow that was a thousand times worse.

She was there when Damian entered the world. She’d watched him grow up to be a phenomenal young man. Today she might be there to watch him die and even the thought was unbearable.

As soon as Catarina burst into the building, responding immediately to Will’s frantic fire message, she could tell that things were bad. She rushed to the infirmary just as Alec did, a heavily unconscious Damian cradled protectively to his chest. Will ran behind them, eyes wide and face sickly pale. “Aunt Cat, please...! You have to help him”, Will begged. (Over the years he’d copied his parabatai’s habit of calling her aunt. She didn’t mind, especially now.) His despair reminded her painfully of how young he actually was. How young both those boys were.

“Lay him on the bed”, Catarina instructed as calmly as she could manage. She rubbed her hands together to steady them and to obtain some focus. She couldn’t let this particular patient down...! “I need to assess him. Your message said that he stopped breathing?” (She very nearly stopped breathing herself at those words.) “Is he breathing now?”

“Barely.” Alec’s voice was robotic, unfamiliar. (Catarina remembered hearing that same monotone when Magnus practically died for a moment while his body rejected Lorenzo’s magic. She knew painfully well how fresh and agonizing that trauma still was to the over-protective Shadowhunter, even after a couple of decades. Having another family member go through something like this...) “He’s fighting, but whatever was on that dart...” He trailed off entirely, his eyes unable to leave his unresponsive child.

Catarina inhaled a deep breath she hoped in vain might calm her. “I’m going to do whatever I can for Damian. But right now I need some space to assess him, alright? I need you to wait outside.”

It hurt physically to see how hard it was for the duo to leave but they obeyed her. Alec couldn’t bear to look at his son anymore while walking out. Will gave Damian’s hand a squeeze before following his uncle, clearly fighting with every step to not look back.

Just before the sliding doors separated them Catarina saw Magnus and Aurora running to the hallway. Their eyes met just long enough for her to see the panic and despair in his before he focused on his husband. “... Aurora felt that something happened to Damian ...” The doors closed before she heard anything more.

Nor could Catarina waste time on listening. She bit her teeth together hard, then turned fully towards Damian. “Do hear how many people are waiting for you to fight this? I’ll do absolutely everything I can to save you. But I need you to work with me.”

She could see him trying. Damian’s chest heaved from the war he raged to continue with the breaths he’d managed to find. His mighty heart, so like his daddy’s, nearly stuttered from how hard it tried to keep beating. Catarina knew with a painful amount of certainty that her magic, medical equipment and medication could only buy them some of the time that was rapidly running out.

/

Just a couple of rooms away Madzie, already a fully competent medic, examined the two boys found from the Circle base. Or well, she was able to do something for one of them. The other, younger boy, a mundane, had died roughly a day before they were found. It was impossible to isolate a single cause of death with how badly he’d been tortured.

The older boy had also been tortured but not as severely. Despite the captors having been somewhat careful his wing was badly broken. Madzie could only hope that magic, healing lotion and time would mend it to a point where the young omega could fly again. It'd such a shame if a rare, stunning warlock mark like that was damaged beyond repair by criminals. She sighed heavily while glancing towards the unconscious teen’s face.

‘Don’t get too attached’ was one of the first lessons her moms taught her when she announced that she wanted to heal people. But this kid... He reminded her too much of Mikael and Magnus.

Madzie was startled out of her thoughts when her patient groaned. A pair of almost surreally blue eyes peered towards her. In a matter of seconds they filled with panic.

“Shh, shh...” Madzie tried to muster a comforting smile. “This is a safe place. I’m a warlock, just like you. Those Circle members who had you are gone.”

The boy didn’t seem soothed. “Erden... My brother...” He didn’t have enough strength to utter more.

Madzie understood what he meant after a delay and her heart sank. “I’m so sorry, but... There was nothing we could do for him.” She considered taking his hand comfortingly but changed her mind when he stiffened the moment she moved a muscle. “When you’ve recovered... You can bury him somewhere he can find proper peace.” It wasn’t much but better than no hope at all. When he nodded and looked away she went on. “I’m Madzie. And you are...?”

“Qara.” He shifted to get comfortable and grimaced, his eyelids already drooping heavily from exhaustion. He fought as hard as he had for who knows how long he’d been held captive. To not fall asleep, to remember something, to clear his head. “That alpha... Damian...”

Madzie’s chest constricted. “Don’t worry about anything right now. Just sleep.” She used a gentle little pulse of magic to enforce her words and tried to tell herself that she wasn’t another person deceiving him. He really needed the rest. “Nothing will hurt you here.”

Qara did go to sleep. Not because he would’ve believed her but because the state of his body and mind gave him no other choice. It’d haunt her for a long time how his eyes seemed to say ‘I’m not safe anywhere’ before closing.

/

Due to machinery the private infirmary room wasn’t exactly quiet but the air inside it was full of anxiety and sorrow. Alec had paced restlessly the entire two hours he’d been inside and the endlessly long hour before that he spent waiting for news. Waiting to hear if...

Having no intention to finish that particular trail of thought, Alec turned with a stiff motion to look towards where Magnus sat beside Damian. Their son’s limp hand was held between two unsteady ones, which were pouring in all his mate’s magic in a desperate attempt to keep their child hanging on.

The guilt... It weighed mercilessly on Alec’s shoulders. He was the one who gave Damian’s mission a green light. If his son would...

Magic crackled loudly enough to draw Alec’s attention. His posture somehow tensing up even further, the alpha turned his gaze to see Magnus burying his face to both hands. The omega wasn’t crying but the man’s whole body shuddered from strain. A particularly violent shudder followed when the blue sparks died out, signaling that Magnus was too exhausted to continue using his powers. “I’m fine”, the warlock reassured before Alec could ask. “I just... I need a moment.”

Alec sighed heavily. He looked at the teenager they created although seeing the nearly lifeless form was like a cruel punishment. “We’re not fine yet. But we will be, when this is over.” He told himself that this nightmare, too, would have a happy ending. Fate couldn’t be cruel enough to...

“I still remember how he and Aurora felt inside me. I remember bringing him to this world.” Magnus ran an unsteady hand through Damian’s hair, which was wet from sweat. “Mikael... He’s so powerful that sometimes it scares me because one day he’ll face things I’m not strong enough to help him with. I look at Rafael and sometimes it hurts how much like Ragnor he is because I still remember what it was like when he...” The man cut himself short but Alec heard all too well. (‘ _... died in my arms._ ’) “And Aurora, she’s our fierce princess. Our warrior queen. I worry about them all, every day. But Damian... I worry about him the most. Because he’s so much like you, so keen to protect that he completely forgets himself.” Magnus’ eyes were full of moisture when they met his for the first time since the whole awful mess began. “He’s... He’s our Little Blueberry. I’m not letting him slip away from us. Not like this.”

“We’re not.” Alec was done keeping his distance. Needing to be close to his mate and child, he took a seat beside Magnus. While his other arm wrapped around the omega one of his hands took Damian’s, grabbed from right above where Magnus’ hand was. Half-subconsciously he pressed a finger against the teenager’s pulse point. The drumbeat of life... It was still there. He didn’t have magic or a lot of medical skills – he felt so useless that it was maddening. But Alec was determined to use the magic of a parent’s love to keep the pulse of hope going. “Do you feel us, Dami? Your papa and I... We’re right here. We’re not letting you go.” They weren’t going to lose their baby.

The couple understood each other without words being needed. Alec shared his strength with Magnus and it was enough to keep the warlock going. While more blue magic flowed into Damian’s unmoving body Alec told himself that what the two of them were able to do was enough.

When someone entered the room both men tensed up and Alec almost growled. Until he recognized Aurora, who had a brave look on her face but had definitely been crying. “I can’t just... I can’t do _nothing_.”

“Neither of us can.” Mikael appeared to stand next to Aurora, his stubborn facial expression mimicking Magnus’. “You keep saying that I’m powerful, that we all are. Let us help so we can keep Damian holding on until Rafael, aunt Helen and uncle Jace find out something.”

Who were they to refuse? Especially when their kids were right. Mikael took his place between his parents and closed his eyes to concentrate. Soon white, almost blindingly bright magic filled the whole room. Its power was so intense that Alec got goosebumps.

Aurora, on the other hand, squeezed herself to the hospital bed. Cuddled as close to Damian as she could and also closed her eyes. “We were a team before we were born, remember?” she whispered. Her turquoise magic activated. “I told you not to die, and I’m not letting you.”

Perhaps it was her words or magic. Or Mikael’s magic, immense in its strength. Whatever the cause was, a faint turquoise glow appeared around Damian’s hands. He was still there with them, still fighting.

They had hope, faint as it was.

/

In an interrogation room a young man, not even twenty yet, named Noel sat, shaking to his core. Like all the men of his family in three generations he’d been a Circle member since he was fifteen. That day he was one of the very few survivors from when his base was taken down.

His trembling intensified when Jace entered the room, a promise of death in his eyes. “My nephew and godson is dying. You’ll tell me what was in the dart that hit him unless you want to die a slow, painful death.” The blond’s nostrils flared. “Might be a good idea to hurry up because I’m sure you can imagine how eager I am to hurt you.”

Ten minutes later Rafael, Catarina and Will were in the building’s enormous library, going through books of poisons and toxins in hopes of getting answers. Until Jace burst in, his eyes gleaming and blood staining his knuckles. “I know what Damian was poisoned with.”

/

Considering that Catarina was the healer of their family, Annie was surprised when Madzie called her to check up on a patient instead. Once she made it to the infirmary her daughter showed her Qara, who was still sleeping with the aid of magic. “I called you because of this”, Madzie explained and moved the boy’s hospital gown slowly, as if afraid of startling him. He was so malnourished and thin that one could’ve easily counted his ribs. But in the middle of it all was the tiniest of curves. “He whimpered when I touched his stomach so I decided to see what was going on and noticed this.”

Suddenly understanding far too clearly why Madzie asked her to come, Annie began to feel around the slight swell. She swore softly under her breath at what she discovered. “Could you get an ultrasound machine?”

It was a mercy in the absolutely horrible situation that the boy didn’t wake up in the middle of the scan. At first Annie couldn’t find anything. But then...

First there was a fast, determined heartbeat, then a tiny living and moving being that clearly tried to hide from her prying eyes.

“Oh, no...” Madzie sighed heavily, appearing far older than her actual age in the way she too often did. “Do you think he knows?”

“He’s about nineteen weeks along. He knows.” Annie’s blood boiled from wrath for the teen’s sake. “Chances are that this is exactly what the Circle was aiming for when they kidnapped an omega warlock.”

Madzie seemed to feel as sick as she did. She looked at the teen helplessly. “So, now that we know... What?”

“Now we’ll let him choose where to go from here.” Annie’s eyes were full of sympathy upon watching the boy’s beautiful face, anguished even in sleep. “Chances are that this is the first time in very long he’s allowed to choose for himself.”

/

At first there was only pain and darkness. But then... Then Damian began to feel them. His siblings, Aurora the strongest presence of all... His daddy, the only member of his family without magic lending his strength to them all and grounding them... His papa... They were all calling out to him, beckoning him to wake up.

It would’ve been so tempting to just keep sleeping. To drift away like a shooting star. But the need to go back to his family was stronger.

When Damian finally managed to open his eyes the room was shadowy enough to be almost dark. Someone slept glued to his side and he recognized Aurora’s presence quickly enough to not panic. Rafael had nodded off on a couch that’d definitely been magicked into the room. By then he was so used to seeing his brother with Luna that he wasn’t surprised to discover her slumbering beside Rafael, holding his hand. Mikael had also fallen asleep on a nearby chair, to a position that’d definitely cause him to wake up with aches. Just outside the room, barely a step away, his daddy was having a tense conversation with someone.

His papa sat right beside him, clearly tired and relieved. Damian felt his eyes soften. His whole family was there for him. “I felt you”, he rasped, hating how he sounded. “All of you. While I was unconscious.”

Magnus nodded and kissed his forehead. (Damian didn’t even care if he was too old for it.) “I’m glad you did. Because we’ll always be here to pull you back.”

That promise lulled Damian to peaceful sleep.

/

A few hours later, knowing that Damian would be alright, Magnus decided to go and see the mysterious omega his son found. When he entered Qara’s room the teen looked at him with well-justified mistrust. “I’m glad to see you awake. I’m Magnus.”

“I know.” Qara was wary but didn’t shut him out entirely. “My mother... She heard about you and your husband. About Alicante. She showed me pictures and told me stories. And... She wanted to send me here, to a better place. Where I’d be safe. But... She was too late.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus frowned when there was no reply. “Do you have any family members we could contact?”

“No. It’s... just me, now.” Qara glared at his own hands. “The Circle members... They came for us in the middle of the night. My stepfather, who was my brother’s biological father... He was the one who invited them and let them in because he wanted to get rid of me and imagined that they’d only harm me. They killed him and my mother. I... I wasn’t strong and in control over my powers enough to protect them. Or my brother.” Qara didn’t cry but his whole body slumped in defeat. “I couldn’t stop any of it, and then they had that collar around my neck. It was there since then.”

Magnus felt sick to his stomach. “How old were you when they took you?” he inquired softly. Hoping that he wasn’t crossing any invisible lines when the teen already appeared uncomfortable over having shared so much.

“Ten”, Qara responded, obedient but reluctant.

“And how old are you now?”

Qara hesitated. The teenager’s jaw clenched before he practically spat out the words. “Fifteen.”

Magnus was even more nauseated than before. Five years trapped in that hell. And now the boy, still just a child, was free with no family left alive to go to. “I came here to let you know that whatever you may need, as a fellow omega and the High Warlock of Alicante I’m always here for you. And I’m grateful that you got my son here before it was too late.”

“It was my fault that he got hurt”, Qara argued, his voice and gaze full of shame.

“No, it wasn’t. The only one I blame is the Circle member who fired the arrow.” Magnus gave the teen a few moments to mull over that. “Damian’s been very worried about you.” The boy had asked after Qara several times already, surprisingly openly emotionally invested. “I think he’d like to see you. Would you like to see him, too?”

Qara visibly fought an internal war. Then nodded hesitantly. No more words were needed. Magnus helped the achy, battered and still exhausted teenager to a wheelchair. Then wheeled him towards Damian’s room and with a subtle hand gesture opened the blinds covering the window separating it from the hallway.

Damian and Will had been talking but the boy sensed the younger omega, anyway. Through the window Damian’s gaze met Qara’s. They exchanged a hesitant smile and subtle nods. Once again Qara wrestled with himself. Deep longing flooded to the teen’s eyes before he clearly denied himself something. “Could you take me back to my room?”

“Of course”, Magnus promised softly and did as he’d been asked. It hurt him to see the disappointment and confusion that appeared to Damian’s face as they left. He found comfort from the strong knowledge that he didn’t just witness something getting pushed aside and ending.

He just saw that start of something.

/

In the meantime Mikael was in a desperate need of something to help him feel better and wake up. He entered his favorite café and ordered a huge slice of chocolate cake. It definitely didn’t erase the fact that he almost lost his brother. But perhaps the world would feel a bit less dangerous and overwhelming in a sugar rush.

Mikael hadn’t realized how deep into his thoughts he’d drifted until a barista’s voice startled him. She placed a mug of hot chocolate that had a lot of marshmallows in it to the table in front of him. “Someone just sent you this.” The young woman seemed amused. “Apparently you appeared so sad with your frown, black nail polish and lack of glitter that he had to do something.”

Touched and curious, Mikael moved his gaze just in time to see a familiar – and frustratingly unfamiliar – alpha rushing out of the café. He took a sip of the beverage with a smile on his face. It tasted every bit as heavenly as he’d anticipated.

“Do you want me to tell him that he succeeded the next time he comes here?”

“No need.” Mikael took another sip. “I’ll tell him myself the next time we meet.” Because of course they’d meet again.

/

Later that day Damian was allowed to go home. Normally someone in his condition would’ve been kept at the infirmary a little longer but he had more than enough support and care at home. That night the Lightwood-Bane siblings huddled together to watch a movie they all hated so they could trash-talk about it. Chairman curled up to Rafael’s lap for much needed comfort and Rasputin remained near Aurora, obviously sensing the fear she’d gone through. It was just what they all needed at two in the morning, when none of them could sleep.

“Rora, put your phone away, you’re not focusing on how awful this thing is!” Damian demanded. He glanced towards the mentioned device. “Who keeps distracting you, anyway?”

“Liam, of course”, Rafael answered for her with a knowing grin. “Is he asking you out?”

“Not that it’d be any of your business, but I’m re-watching the cat videos he sent me earlier today.” Aurora frowned, genuinely confused. “Why would he ask me out? We’re just best friends.”

“You’re hopeless”, Mikael stated with a theatrical shake of a head.

“I’m hopeless? You still didn’t get your mystery alpha’s name.” Aurora’s eyes then softened. “Maybe third time’s the charm.”

Mikael smiled, not appearing the slightest bit worried. “It will be”, he proclaimed with conviction. Then poked at the frown that’d been on Damian’s face since his brother left the hospital. “I wouldn’t lecture anyone over not focusing on the movie if I were you. Why didn’t you go and talk to Qara before heading home if you miss him that much? Maybe he misses you, too. Feels the same connection you do.”

“I doubt it. It’s... complicated.” Damian used his magic to get a fist-full of popcorn from a bowl that was too far to reach the mundane way. “I’ll just focus on popcorn. That’s not complicated.”

While the banter continued the siblings had no idea that Alec and Magnus were awake. The couple stood a subtle distance away, watching their little ones. “We came so close to losing one of them”, Alec murmured barely audibly.

“But we didn’t.” Magnus still barely dared to believe it. “None of their stories is ending anytime soon. They’re only just getting started with their lives.” He refused to accept any other alternative.

A companionable silence fell while Magnus leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder and Alec wrapped a tender, protective arm around him. The warlock spoke first. “So we’re not going to talk about the... new friends Mikael and Aurora have found?”

“No, we’re not”, Alec growled, left eyebrow twitching.

With that decision made they watched their children, who were growing up far too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank gosh Damian made it, right? And oooh, the babies of our babies are all starting lives of their own. What do you think about their fated mates?
> 
> AND, what do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments always make my day.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS SUNDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	94. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Bane children all take some fumbling little steps in their romantic lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I missed an updating day! (winces and HUGS) Real life’s been INSANELY busy and even updating today was a bit of a touch and go. But here I am. Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! They mean WAY more to me than any words can say. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MAINLY ON THE LIGHTWOOD-BANE KIDS. I hope you don’t mind...? (frowns worriedly)

One of the toughest parenthood moments is when the little ones start to move to their own homes. When it’s time to acknowledge that they’re not children anymore and it’s time to let them live their own lives. To let them spread their wings and try to fly.

At least Rafael wasn’t moving far. There was a beautiful apartment a couple of floors down from where the rest of the Lightwood-Banes lived. The second Rafael entered it for the first time he felt like he’d come home. Chairman meowed loudly in his arms, announcing his agreement. But there was also someone else he wanted sharing that home with. Which meant that Lorenzo and Andrew would finally have to be told that their little girl had a boyfriend. One whose surname had Bane in it. And the young pair wanted to do it together.

Lorenzo... took it about as well as one might expect. His magic only sizzled and hissed instead of exploding entirely before he stormed to the mansion’s balcony. Luna followed him there. “I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner...”

“A Bane.” Lorenzo gestured animatedly with his hands. “Of all possible suitors...!”

“He makes me happy, papi. He's my best friend and I love him.” Luna lay her hand on top of his restless one. “What else can you ask for?”

Lorenzo huffed. Even rolled his eyes. “That was unfair.”

Luna kissed his cheek to appease him. “Rafael is a good person, such who’d never hurt me. Is that enough to make you look past him being Magnus’ son?”

Two days later Alec, Magnus, Lorenzo and Andrew, along with Damian, Aurora, Mikael and Estelle, helped the young couple move in. Andrew and Lorenzo’s little son, Solomon (or Sol, ‘sun’ in Spanish, as everyone called him) giggled happily while observing the chaos. With Andrew’s hair and Lorenzo’s eyes he was already quite the charmer.

Once the whole thing was over and everyone was relaxing Lorenzo pulled Magnus to side. There was a steel-hard look on the younger warlock’s face. “If your son hurts my daughter...”

“... you’ll make me pay. I’d expect nothing less.” With a sweet smile Magnus offered the other food. “A canape?”

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and mumbled darkly under his breath in Spanish. But accepted the offering. And as of that moment the men who were once bitter rivals officially became members of the same family. For better and for worse, as the vow goes.

/

After a couple of decades of marriage Alec knew Magnus quite well. And although they were genuinely happy for their son, he knew that their oldest leaving the nest wasn’t easy on the omega. That evening he kissed his mate’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled bravely. “Of course.” The warlock worked very hard to not look towards Rafael’s room. “This is just an... adjustment. I mean... Of course we’ve always known that this would be ahead us one day. This is how life should and must be. But...”

“Hey.” Alec interrupted the other’s rambling with a sweet little kiss. “You don’t have to hide how you feel from me. This is a rough day.” He grimaced. “And we’ll have to go through this three more times.”

Magnus shuddered while imagining it. “I’d say that we need wine. A lot of it. But we still have teenagers living here we should set an example for.” The warlock licked his own lips and peered towards Alec’s from under his lashes. “They shouldn’t come back from Rafael’s for a couple of more hours. Do you think that’d be enough time...?”

Alec already had him pinned against a wall.

When their three youngest came back home they did their best to not appear amused by the state of their parents’ clothes and hair. It says something about the mood they were in that none of the trio teased the pair. That evening they talked about anything but Rafael moving out and the one door at their home that was now closed because its occupant was away. The massive chocolate cake they devoured huddled together in their kitchen didn’t make it any less apparent that someone was missing, even if only a couple of floors away. But it did help a little.

And then the day succeeded in offering another surprise. Something was clearly bothering Aurora and while Magnus kept Damian and Mikael distracted Alec went to her to the balcony. (She was the one of their babies more likely to open up to him and he embraced it.) “Someone isn’t her usual shining self today”, he started with. Rasputin groaned appreciatively when he scratched the hellhound from behind the ear. “Is this about Rafe moving out?”

“No.” Aurora hesitated, which marked the first time she was ever reluctant to share something with him. “How... did you know that you have romantic feelings for papa?”

Of all the things Alec had expected to hear... He breathed sharply and wished that Magnus was there beside him because he _absolutely wasn’t_ ready for this. His little girl...!

“Daddy?”

Oh. He was expected to talk. Alec cleared his throat and focused intently on the balcony’s railing. “I, eh... think I started falling pretty much as soon as I first saw him. But it took a while before I admitted it to myself.” He was so thick skulled that he it took Valentine activating the Sword and nearly killing Magnus to open his eyes. He didn’t exactly want to tell his daughter that. He braced himself for a question he didn’t want to ask. “What... makes you think that you might be in love?”

Aurora worried her lower lip. “I’ve been friends with... someone for ages. It wasn’t this big, dramatic change. But lately... I’ve started to think about him differently. And I think about him all the time. He’s my favorite part of every day.”

That... reminded Alec a lot about how Izzy and Simon got started, as little as he liked thinking about his sister’s romantic life. A friendship suddenly starting to feel like something more. “Sounds like love to me”, he admitted through his teeth. He couldn’t help the small growl that followed. “I’ll make sure that Liam treats you right.”

Aurora’s eyes widened a fraction. “How did you know...?” She shook her head. “Never mind. Daddy, you’ll stand back. I’m not letting you scare him off before I get the chance to.” A deep frown took over the girl’s face. (It was the familiar kind of self-consciousness Alec had hoped to never see on any of his children.) “I just... hope that he’s interested, too. And that I haven’t made him wait for too long.”

Alec wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. “He’d be an idiot to not be interested”, he declared with conviction. “And believe me, you’re worth the wait. If he doesn’t agree...”

“Daddy!”

Later still that night Alec woke up to an empty bed. His heart ached after he’d hauled himself up to investigate and found Magnus emerging from Rafael’s former room. His husband’s eyes were red and puffy. “Magnus...”

“Like you said, a rough day.” Magnus nuzzled his nose against his neck and it soothed them both. “I’ve... been thinking. I may have an idea what we could do with that room.”

/

Qara would soon be allowed to leave the infirmary. Which led to a problem. He was a pregnant teenager who’d only just been broken free from a years-long traumatizing captivity. He absolutely wasn’t in the state of mind to live alone, nor had he ever been taught the kind of skillset living alone acquired. But he also had no family to stay with.

The boy was surprised when Magnus entered his infirmary room for a second time. Then tensed up as Alec, very obviously an alpha, followed his mate. Noticing his reaction, the adult omega smiled comfortingly. “Alec and I heard that you’ll be allowed to leave this place soon. And we have a suggestion for you.”

Qara nodded tensely, bracing himself for anything. Those people who locked him up... He didn’t usually like their... suggestions. And they didn’t typically _suggest_.

“Someone as young as you shouldn’t live entirely on their own. Especially when you’re still not exactly well.” Magnus’ tender voice eased some of his panic. “Our oldest son, Rafael, moved to his own apartment recently. Would you like to stay in his old room for a while?”

“I know that you’ve had... unpleasant experiences with alphas.” Alec’s eyes softened and the way he left a subtle bit of distance between them to not overwhelm him confirmed his words. “Damian and I would be proud to prove to you that not all alphas are like that.”

Qara was still beyond hesitant. Especially because... “I’m... Do you know about the...?” Unable to squeeze out the final word, he glanced towards his own stomach.

“... pregnancy? Yes. I caught a whiff of it when we met and Madzie accidentally confirmed my suspicions.” The look on Magnus’ face revealed that the man wasn’t disgusted. (Why wasn’t he? Didn’t he see how...?) “None of us is going to judge you for something like that. And whatever you choose to do, it’s your decision.”

Qara’s tension escalated and he licked his lips nervously. Before this he’d never been allowed to make an independent decision on anything. And now he was supposed to...?

“You can have some professional support to help you decide. Considering everything you’ve been through, it might be a good idea to talk to someone”, Alec pointed out. “My little brother’s girlfriend is a therapist. Maybe she’d be able to help you.”

It was all very tempting. But good things... They didn’t just happen. Not to Qara. What if those kind-seeming people would get sick of him, like his stepfather did? “Can I... Can I think about it?”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Magnus seemed and sounded sincere, not irritated. “Just know that whatever you decide, we’ll be there for you. You’re not alone in the world anymore.”

Qara tried very hard to not get his hopes up too soon. “And... Damian? How does he feel about the...?” He gestured towards his stomach once more and chose to not wonder why the young alpha’s opinion meant so much to him.

“I accept anything that’s a part of you.” Damian stood at the room’s doorway, appearing soft, open and vulnerable in an absolutely disarming way. “All I want is you to be somewhere safe.”

The teenagers were so focused on each other that they didn’t notice Magnus’ amusement or Alec’s frown. The older omega began to usher his husband out of the room. “We’ll give you two some alone time.”

Damian approached him slowly to give him time to say ‘no’ and took one of the seats his parents just occupied. The boy opened his mouth thrice before any sound came. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Qara did his best to sound less shaken than he felt. “I... I’m so glad that you’re alright. Thank you, for risking your life to get me out of that place.”

“No one deserves what they did to you. Least of all someone as beautiful as you.” Before either of them could overthink those words Damian revealed a small paper bag, from which he pulled out a muffin. “I... wanted to get you something but didn’t know what you’d like. I figured that everyone likes blueberry muffins.”

Qara didn’t quite manage to smile but his features softened. “I also want to give you something. As a thank you.” A little nervous to test his powers, he created a stunningly beautiful purple flower, the exact color of his magic. “These are very rare, only grow where I come from. It’s not much, but... I remember my mother saying that it’s supposed to bring good luck to the one it’s gifted to.”

Hope and joy lit up in Damian’s eyes while he placed the flower gently to the tiny pocket conveniently above his heart. “Does... this mean that you accept? That you’ll stay with us?”

Qara nodded. “One day I’ll pay your family back for your hospitality. For now...” He took the muffin and halved it, then offered the other half to his companion. “... this is the best I can do.” Was it enough?

Damian accepted his offering gladly and smiled in a way that brought a fluttering sensation to the pit of his stomach. (Something told him that the boy didn’t gift his smiles often.) “You don’t have to repay us for being decent human beings. But I’ll take the muffin.” Their fingers brushed momentarily while the boy did, sending a pleasant tingling sensation through both their bodies.

For the first time in so very long Qara felt a touch of hope. Along with something else he refused to mull over further. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to... give himself to someone again. There was no way someone like Damian would even want someone as broken and tainted as him.

This was already far more than he deserved.

/

Mikael muttered darkly under his breath while dashing towards home through pouring rain. Magic would fix his shoes, which happened to be his favorite pair, but the weather was still a nuisance. He couldn’t wait to make it home, where he could warm up in front of a fireplace.

Those plans were, however, derailed when he saw another person in the rain. A familiar alpha whose name he still hadn’t found out, fiddling with his phone and trembling visibly after getting drenched with no umbrella. Pulled closer like a magnet, Mikael closed the distance between them and shielded the other with his umbrella. His heart did a tiny jump when a surprised pair of eyes rose to meet his. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for the hot chocolate. And you look like you could use some now.” He glanced towards the other’s phone with a vague sense of dread when it announced a message. “Unless... I misread things, or you have other plans.”

“Yes! I mean... No, you haven’t... misread.” The other boy practically squirmed from discomfort. “My sister... She just had to cancel. Paperwork’s taking longer than expected.” The alpha inhaled a deep breath, gaze practically glued on his lips. “Look, I... I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”

Mikael rolled his eyes in amusement. Someone was playing hard to get... “I’m offering hot chocolate, not a marriage proposal. It’d also be nice to finally hear your name. I’m Mikael.”

“Charles.” It was a mystery what the other teenager saw on his face. But it made the alpha relent. “I... can’t offer much, but...”

Mikael raised a hand. “This is just hot chocolate, remember? And I think you also owe me a slice of pistachio pie for running away from me twice. Does that sound acceptable?”

Was that the beginning of a smile? It vanished before one could tell for sure. “Yeah. That sounds acceptable.”

While they walked towards a café neither noticed how close to each other their hands lingered, just a breath away from touching.

/

Curiously the rains of Alicante had been one of Magnus’ favorite parts of the city since he moved there with Alec. Rain somehow made the place seem even more beautiful. And the scent lingering in the air afterwards was intoxicating.

While a downpour hammered the city Magnus lay on the floor of the loft’s balcony, panting heavily. His heart still hammered pleasantly from the... activities he and Alec were just up to. Despite the rain it was warm and while his skin tingled pleasantly he started purring from pleasure. He hadn’t had a heat since Mikael’s birth, since certain parts of him were removed. What he experienced now came close to that. Only, this was actually pleasant because he wasn’t overwhelmed and too out of control for comfort.

“I don’t know what it’s about rain that lights you up...”, Alec panted. “... but I’m not complaining.” The man tried to compose himself, which was pretty much impossible since he was still inside his mate. “That... That was pretty intense. I... didn’t hurt your back, did I?”

“I’m... beyond alright”, Magnus managed with difficulty. “Especially... when I can still feel you.” He licked his lips. “I don’t... want you to pull out yet ... want you to ... keep moving inside me.”

One of the very, very few positive sides to their little ones growing up and one having flown out of the nest was that they had more... alone time as a couple. But the three teenagers still living under their roof would be back soon. (Or Alec would start sending search parties.) Would they have enough time before they’d have to sound proof the balcony? (Again.)

“You want to live dangerously, Kitten?” Alec murmured, the Shadowhunter’s warm breath against his neck nearly driving Magnus over the edge a third time that evening.

All of a sudden another urge overthrew that of having Alec inside him. Magnus moved incredibly swiftly and in a blink he was on top of the alpha, the other’s tall, muscular body completely under his mercy. He revealed his cat eyes on purpose and adored the needy whimper they pulled from Alec. “What have I said about calling me Kitten, Pup? I believe we must introduce you to the collar again.”

Forty-five minutes later Mikael was the first of their children to return. The boy hummed happily and practically twirled from joy. Which was why he didn’t notice his daddy’s glare and muttering. “He’s too young to come home looking like that.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “He’ll always be too young in your eyes.” His golden eyes flashed. “If the one his heart chose hurts him, we’ll take action together.”

Alec’s pupils dilated from pleasure at his response. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Well, you did chant it repeatedly just now.” Magnus grinned. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“Kitten”, Alec returned. Immediately a dizzying wave of pleasure went through him. He moaned sinfully before he could stop himself.

Magnus’ grin widened. “Ah. I see that the collar is working.”

Alec wasn’t certain if he was being punished or rewarded.

Mikael also didn’t notice the black leather collar with a golden ‘M’ on it around Alec’s neck. The following day Andrew noticed while visiting his friend’s office and arched an eyebrow. Alec groaned. “It’ll be gone tomorrow. Don’t ask.”

Andrew shuddered. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

/

Alec and Magnus could tell how nervous and excited Damian was while the day Qara would be discharged came near. They observed with fondness and some concern how their son re-decorated the room that used to belong to Rafael, clearly eager to please the omega who’d soon live there. “What do you think happens when it hits him that Qara carries someone else’s kid?” Alec inquired. It was easier to talk about that than about how they’d handle a pregnant, emotionally shattered teenager under their roof. If they’d be able to provide Qara with what he needed, even when they had the means to ensure that the boy would get therapy. And what if the Circle would come after him?

“Alphas don’t typically handle raising the children of other alphas well”, Magnus admitted reluctantly. “But if it comes to that... Damian’s proven himself to be exceptional great many times. We’ll just have to wait and see. One precious day at a time.”

Like any decent parent, the two of them had a talking to with their boy. “We’re proud of you for going through this effort for Qara. But the months to come... They’ll be hard”, Alec cautioned gently.

Damian shrugged, his eyes ablaze in a very familiar way. “I know. But I’m not giving up on someone just because they’re a hard choice.” He’d never looked and sounded more like Alec than at that exact moment. The boy shrugged. “I’m... I have no idea what Qara wants or what he’ll ever be ready for. I just... I want to be there for him.”

“Then we’ll be there for him together.” Magnus’ eyes were full of love as he looked at the teenager who was so very much like his alpha. “We’re all here for you, Little Blueberry. For both of you.”

“Exactly.” Aurora had a brave, bright smile on her face although she appeared... sad, almost. (That day she came home suspiciously early.) “Of course we’ll be there for your ma...”

Mikael placed a gentle finger on his sister’s lips to keep her from uttering the word Damian wasn’t quite ready to process yet. “I’m glad that he’s coming here. Everyone deserves a safe place to be.”

And so the Lightwood-Banes got ready for a yet another battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three out of four seem to be taking nice little steps forward. (Although it’ll have to be slow progress with Qara.) Let’s hope that whatever made Aurora sad isn’t too bad. (frowns)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? Who wants a collar like Alec’s? (snickers) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> AS FOR QARA’S PAST AND HOW MUCH IT’LL BE DESCRIBED... While it’ll be a part of this story (no way around that) I’ll keep it as vague as possible to avoid making it triggering on readers. If you ever start to feel uncomfortable with it, let me know and I’ll do my best to tune it down. This is a VERY sensitive topic and I want to take you guys into consideration. (HUGS)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	95. Fear of the Unknown (and How to Fight It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus watch over while their kids take some more steps towards building lives of their own. Several surprises occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This chapter became another GIANT. BUT, I hope it’s a good or decent one...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! This has already been SUCH a long ride, so it means A LOT that you’re still sticking around. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec groaned from displeasure upon waking up to an empty bed. It was only five in the morning. Why wasn’t his husband beside him? Then he heard quiet talking that seemed to come from the kitchen and, despite wanting nothing more than to continue sleeping, decided to investigate.

Apparently Magnus was giving Damian, who’d been too anxious to sleep, a cooking lesson. “... just a pinch of salt. Exactly.” There was a tender look on his omega’s face. “How about that. We may manage to make a chef out of you.”

Damian appeared hopeful. And nervous. “Do you... think Qara will like my cooking?”

Magnus ruffled their son’s hair. (He was still the only one allowed to do so.) “It will take some time and patience. But you, my Little Blueberry, would charm absolutely anyone.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Magnus winced, appearing mildly nauseated. “And now your omelet’s burning.”

Alec continued to watch adoringly. When the older man noticed him and smiled, he returned it with a dopey one. He loved Magnus more than made sense every second of every day. But never more than in the moments when he got to see just what an amazing papa his mate was.

That morning they had a magicked breakfast instead of a handmade one but none of them minded, especially with new determination and confidence that radiated from Damian.

/

The day Qara was allowed to leave the infirmary was one of the most terrifying ones in his entire life. He’d be taken to a place he’d never seen before, by people who seemed nice enough but he didn’t dare to trust yet. (He’d been fooled by people who seemed nice for a moment before.)

Before leaving the confined environment for something unknown, though, he faced something even more terrifying. For some reason Damian and Magnus had asked to be there for him and he... was almost glad that he accepted. He held his breath and stared at the ceiling determinedly while Annie moved a tiny device on his stomach. (It was such a small, harmless item but he would’ve been more comfortable with a knife.) “Everything seems to be in order”, Annie announced softly. “I see a lot of movement, which I’m sure you’re more than aware of.” She hesitated. “I’m... able to see the gender. Would you like to know...?”

Qara shook his head vehemently, not trusting his voice. He didn’t want to know for the same reason he didn’t want to see. And for the same reason he hadn’t even touched the adoption and ‘new parent’ pamphlets the medical staff had left for him. Ignorance was bliss, even if his constantly growing stomach kept making not facing... _the thing_ harder.

A hand touched him, making him jump, until Damian’s scent soothed him for some strange reason. There was sympathy on Magnus’ face as the man observed him. “Alright, then. Let’s go home.”

The loft... was beautiful. And huge. Qara was still trying to take it in when Alec revealed himself. The alpha gave him a warm look he tried hard to trust. “Mikael and Aurora are having a pizza sleepover with Rafael and Luna. You met them at the infirmary but we found it best to not overwhelm you with too many people here.”

Qara blanched from horror. “I don’t want to drive them out of their own home.”

Damian snorted. “You’re kidding, right? Pizza and a night away from the parents at big brother’s cool apartment... That’s a dream come true for them.” The boy gestured him to follow. “I’ll show you your room.”

Qara followed obediently, still hesitant and taken aback by the sheer size of the place. When he saw the room meant for him, he froze. It was... stunning. He’d never seen anything like it. And he definitely couldn’t believe that it was for him.

Damian clearly noticed how impressed he was. The young alpha’s chest puffed up from pride. “I take it you approve?”

“Of course. Did you prepare this?” Qara went on, a hint of color on his face and a lot of confusion in his heart, after the other’s nod. “Thank you.” He hesitated and prepared himself simultaneously. “What... type of a favor do you want as a payment?” There were no free favors in his world.

Damian frowned and appeared befuddled. “What? You don’t have to... pay back, or anything.” (If only all forms of payment were as simple as money...) “I just want you to be happy and comfortable here.” He was given a moment to absorb that. “I can tell that you’re stifling a yawn. You can take a nap if you want to.”

Qara was shocked yet again. An alpha allowed him to choose? “Thank you”, was all he managed.

Once Damian had left, after giving him a look that made him want to start purring, Qara approached the bed cautiously. Then lay down experimentally and curled up. The bed was so comfortable and he was so exhausted that he drifted to light sleep almost instantly.

Qara slept fitfully, as he had done for as long as he could remember. Ghosts from the past roamed wildly in his head and the baby in his stomach refused to settle down. At least for once he didn’t wake up screaming, to bother those who invited him in. Before his eyes fluttered open the scent of a delicious breakfast tickled his nose. He blinked in confusion upon noticing that there was a tray full food waiting for him, along with a single white rose. (He knew immediately that he wouldn't be able to eat it all and panicked a little inwardly.) It’d all been left right behind his slightly ajar door. No one had sneaked into the room he’d been given with their... intentions while he slept, defenseless.

It was overwhelming to find something that went so outrageously against everything he’d been taught and had experienced before.

/

Aurora had a long day behind her and the fact that she lost one of her animal patients made her feel ten times worse. Eventually she locked herself to a bathroom to gather herself for continuing the day and to wipe her eyes. Which, of course, was when approaching steps and a knock on the door announced that the day was about to get worse. “ _Rora?_ ” Liam called out. “ _I... This is probably a bad time, I saw the dead fox and I’m sorry but... Can we talk? Please?_ ”

Aurora felt far more bitter than she had the right to. Did he want to talk about the girl she saw him embracing, both of them laughing happily? She was a selfish idiot who waited too long and now she couldn’t bear the thought of salvaging their friendship because she wanted more.

Liam went on when she couldn’t muster an answer. “ _It’s... It’s been five days of not talking, and... I miss you. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. But I’m sorry._ ”

How to explain to him that she was mad at him because of her mistake? It sounded stupid and embarrassing even in her own head. Aurora glared at Rasputin when the hellhound whined and scratched the door, clearly wanting to get to Liam. “Traitor”, she hissed under her breath.

Liam sighed heavily, sounding defeated. “ _I’m heading to a mission and... It doesn’t look like I’ll be back for your birthday. So... I wanted to drop off your gift early. It’s... not much, but... I was so happy when I found it for you. I hope that it’ll make you happy, too._ ” There was a brief, almost hopeful pause. “ _Bye, Rora._ ”

Once Liam’s steps began to distance Aurora’s curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door just a little. Rasputin jumped for the chance, literally, and dashed away. She was about to follow until she saw what Liam left behind and her heart skipped a beat. It was a breathtakingly beautiful crystal rose, shining brightly in the light touching it. Something she said to Liam years ago came to her mind.

/ _“Flowers?” She wrinkled her nose. “What sort of a gift are those? They wither quickly and look prettier in nature. I want the kind of flowers that shine forever.”_ /

Liam yelped, then laughed, and Aurora was running. Unlike when they first met, Liam wasn’t terrified while Rasputin pinned the boy to the ground and licked his face. Aurora stared at him, stunned that she couldn’t see what she did now earlier. Her eyes met Liam’s and she felt breathless in a manner she should probably get used to. “Your gift... What does it mean?”

Appearing as nervous and self-conscious as she felt, Liam pushed Rasputin off him gently, making the hellhound huff in disappointment. He approached her slowly, as though asking for a permission, then lay a hand against her cheek. His lips opened five times without a sound before he slammed them against hers, clumsily but sincerely. The kiss was a bit too wet and their teeth clashed, making them both giggle. To Aurora it was the perfect first kiss. Except...

Suddenly regaining her senses, Aurora pressed a demanding hand against Liam’s chest. “Wait, wait...!” She licked her lips, distracted by his taste on them. “That girl is saw you hugging... Wasn’t that rose for her?”

Liam frowned. “What...? No! She found that from her grandma’s shop, after we were both sure that she didn’t have what I was looking for.” His eyes widened. “Is... that why you’ve been avoiding me for days? Because you saw when she ran to give it to me?”

Aurora blushed. Then shoved his shoulder playfully. “Shut up.” She already felt like a moron. Her gaze was lowered to her foot, which tapped restlessly. “I thought I took too long to... figure it out.”

“To figure out what?” Liam asked quietly, sounding achingly hopeful.

Aurora rolled her eyes before lifting them to meet his. “You know what I mean, jerk.” She swallowed thickly, bracing herself. “I love you.”

The way her confession made Liam’s whole being shine and his face go red said everything necessary. He kissed her again, far more gently this time. Then whispered in her ear. “I love you, too.”

Aurora swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Well. Good.” She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. “Come back from that mission safely so we can finally have our first date, understood?”

She felt Liam’s smile while he also wrapped his arms around her. He held her like she was the most precious and delicate thing in the world. “Yes, ma’am.”

When she made it home only Mikael was there. Her little brother grinned at what he saw on her face. “I take it congratulations are in order.”

Aurora narrowed her eyes. “Say ‘I told you so’. And I’ll turn you into...”

Mikael waved a dismissive hand. “... a rodent. I know, I know.” He seemed adorably genuinely happy for her. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell daddy. Liam doesn’t have to fear for his life yet.”

/

The steps forward between Mikael and Charles were small but they were moving forward all the same. On their first date the alpha found the courage to ask for a second. On their second date Mikael saw Charles smile for the first time and it was so beautiful that his heart was sent racing. On their fourth date, while they had ice cream, he found out that Charles had never been to an amusement park. So their fifth date took them to one in New York.

At first Charles seemed wary to be outside Alicante and in a place that was so crowded, so unfamiliar to him. But then he came out of his shell, became Charles instead of a Shadowhunter. The alpha also seemed determined to pamper him silly and the omega was powerless to stop him. The ease lasted until they went to a roller coaster.

Mikael frowned upon noticing the way Charles squeezed at the metal keeping him safely fastened for dear life. “Are you... alright?” And then it dawned. “Are you scared?”

Charles swallowed convulsively, eyes wide and color fleeing his face. “I’m... Shadowhunters, we’re not supposed to experience fear, but... This is just a pile of metal keeping us alive. We have no control over it and...” Charles trailed off.

“You should’ve told me”, Mikael scolded affectionately and took the other’s hand, to have it clutching his desperately.

Charles shrugged helplessly. The young man’s fear visibly grew as they approached the highest peak. “I... I saw the way you looked at this and... I didn’t want... didn’t want you to miss out.”

Mikael smiled fondly. There was only one thing he could imagine doing. “Close your eyes”, he whispered. When Charles hesitated, he placed one hand on each of the Shadowhunter’s cheeks. “Trust me and close your eyes. You’re safe with me.”

Charles inhaled a deep breath like someone preparing for diving, eyes locked on his before they closed. Just as they got to the ride’s highest part Mikael leaned forward, used magic to ensure that they’d remain relatively steady despite the machine’s motions and pressed his lips against Charles’. While people around them screamed as they started to speed down Charles gasped, then began to respond. The flutters in both their stomachs definitely weren’t caused only by the roller coaster. Neither of them noticed the screaming around them, nor did they realize that they were technically falling when both felt like they were flying. Their first kiss was sweet and inquisitive, tasted of cotton candy. It quite literally made Mikael’s toes curl and if the way Charles held on to him was any indication the other was as excited.

They broke apart for air just the ride was coming to a stop, panting and their pupils blown wide. Mikael grinned giddily. “Still scared?”

Charles smiled in a way Mikael would happily keep seeing for the rest of his life. The alpha’s whole attention was on him. “Terrified.”

/

Magnus didn’t usually fall asleep in the middle of movies. But late that evening he nonetheless woke up to Alec’s fingers combing through his hair. His beloved felt tense and he didn’t have to wonder why. Aurora and Mikael were both out on a date, and it was nothing short of a horror story to the alpha. “I’m impressed you haven’t sneaked out to stalk either one of them yet”, he murmured, trying to wake up.

“Don’t tempt me.” Alec leaned down to kiss him and hummed appreciatively. “You taste of tangerines.”

Magnus didn’t think that it was a good idea to admit that those were the only thing he’d had the time to eat that day. (He... actually ate quite many of them. He’d had a thing for fresh fruits lately.) Instead of worrying Alec he caressed the man soothingly and managed to pull out a satisfied little sigh. “Our children are strong, smart and amazing. They’ll be fine, come what may. And you will be, too.”

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes, then smiled and kissed him again. “Thank you. For calming me down.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s only one of my magical talents. I can show you some more in the bedroom.”

“You were just fast asleep!”

Magnus shrugged. “With a gorgeous husband like you, certain parts of me are always awake.” His statement was dimmed slightly by the yawn he couldn’t stifle.

Alec hummed and smiled. “Yeah. I can tell how awake you are, Casanova.” The man then shuddered and scowled, remembering one of their... unfortunate ex-talks. “Let’s forget I ever said that.”

“Let’s”, Magnus agreed, his eyes twinkling from amusement.

Soon they had a distraction, anyway. Magnus placed one elegant finger on Alec’s lips when they caught movement from the room they gave Qara. By then the boy had spent over three weeks with them. For the first time he left the room without someone specifically asking him to, felt that it was within his rights. They watched with surprise and joy how Qara visibly pulled himself together, then began to make his way towards the kitchen where Damian was fixing a light dinner the two were supposed to eat in the younger boy’s room. (Damian began to prepare light, small meals once they caught Qara throwing up and crying, trying hard to keep them from noticing, after trying to eat too much to please them.) Apparently Qara was ready for his first meal in the kitchen, with just Damian present but still. The men exchanged a proud look. Perhaps everything would work out.

/

It’s sometimes said that true mates can sense each other even before they’re officially bonded.

A couple of weeks later the feeling that something was wrong with Charles... It wouldn’t leave Mikael alone. In the end he followed his instincts and whined at Damian until his brother revealed that Charles was on a mission. There was suspicious demonic activity in a small lake not far from Alicante. Mikael was there in a flash, dreading that he’d find some horrifying demon attacking the alpha he... liked very much. Instead he found something even more chilling.

The demon, an ugly mixture of a reptile and human appearance, was very much dead. Raphael was covered in blood, the boy’s clothes were in tatters and he was soaking wet. And one of the Shadowhunters accompanying Charles punched him repeatedly while the other held him still.

“Leave him alone!” Mikael snarled, with the authority inherited from both his parents. Magic, still white but clearly angry, crackled around his hands. “Don’t tempt me to make you.”

The young man throwing the punches snorted. “Oh, look. The pansy warlock is defending his little freak.”

“Whatever.” The other boy let go of Charles, who didn’t make a move to get up, only tried to wrap what was left of his shirt more tightly around himself. “It makes sense that one freak circus is attracted to another.” The boy spat at Charles. “Bye, princess.”

Glaring at the Shadowhunters walking away, Mikael itched to strike them down until they’d stay down, for good. (The demonic parts of his blood _boiled_.) But he refused to let himself endanger the peace his parents had worked so hard to obtain, just because of sweet revenge. Those idiots would pay, the right way. His daddy would make damned sure of that.

Pushing the two out of his mind, Mikael began to approach the injured and beaten boy. The sheer terror on Charles’ face... And the dejection and humiliation accompanying it... They broke Mikael’s heart. “Why would they do this to you?” He would’ve reached out to touch the Shadowhunter but the moment didn’t seem right. “Whatever it is... It won’t change...”

“This will.” Charles sounded very sure of it and refused to meet his gaze. “I... I was an idiot, thinking that I could keep it a secret. I should’ve... You would’ve deserved to know from the start. This is exactly why I didn’t want to... Or I wanted to, but wasn’t supposed to...” The boy’s breaths wheezed unhealthily. “I’m not... what you think I am.” Charles choked for a breath before practically spitting out the following words. A tear slid down the visibly ashamed boy’s cheek. “I wasn’t born a boy.”

/

Being the High Warlock of Alicante was a busy job. Magnus didn’t only need to manage things in his own home city. High Warlocks and sometimes other warlocks from all over the world reported to him. And since he was also one of the strongest know warlocks, he received more consultation requests than he could count. He certainly didn’t mind, he’d always been the type of a person who enjoyed being busy and loved helping others. But sometimes it would’ve been nice to catch his breath for a moment. Lately he’d been tired and on one embarrassingly memorable occasion Catarina found him sleeping on a report he’d been supposed to read. For once he decided to do what his body was begging of him and take a long weekend.

Alec was, as he’d dreaded, suspicious and worried. “ _A long weekend? Are you alright?_ ”

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. His adorable alpha worried about everything and anything when it came to him and their little ones. “Of course, just... a little overwhelmed.” He chewed his lower lip, still trying to learn that he was allowed to ask for things without his partner labeling him needy or overbearing. “I... was wondering if you could have a long weekend, too.” It didn’t necessarily have to be a romantic weekend. Just spending time together with his husband and kids sounded dreamy, especially while Qara was still struggling painfully to adjust to a more normal life.

“ _I’ll try._ ” Alec held a small pause and Magnus could imagine the longing look on his mate’s face. “ _We’ve both been so busy lately. I miss spending time with you._ ”

Magnus smiled fondly. He wished he could’ve given Alec a kiss. “I’ve missed quality time with you, too.” Coming to a conclusion that he wouldn’t get any more work done, he closed the book of potions he’d been studying. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

They exchanged quick byes and ‘I love yous’, then hung up. Feeling a headache settling in, Magnus began to make his way out of the building. He dreamed of getting home and brewing himself some herbal tea before hopefully getting to cuddle with his husband.

Unfortunately that wasn’t meant to be.

Magnus made it to the top of a flight of stairs and was adding his input to a message chain between Aurora and Rafael on his way down. Until a dizzy spell hit him, violently and unexpectedly. He tried to grab a railing for support but missed it, miserably. His body slumped forward and then he knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. THAT happened. (groans) Let’s hope that Magnus is okay! And I REALLY hope that you don’t hate that revelation about Charles. Things will be explained further in the next chapter, but this was something I couldn’t resist adding. I hope you don’t mind...? (chews lower lip nervously)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? What do you think about the kids’ love stories? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
